8:I:Penance
by Kaoz
Summary: He made a deal. She took matters into her own hands. They both had to suffer the consequences but what if the choices you made led to a different life than the one you'd lived so far? Where would you be? Who would you be?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Catskill Mountains, New York…_**

"What are we still doing out here?" Dean asked not for the hundredth time since Sam had 'lured' his ass out to the middle of nowhere with the promise of 'maybe' another Wendigo.

Sam let out a frustrated breath but kept hiking up the leaf littered path, the same one they'd been on for the last two days.

"Wendigo. Maybe. Five missing hikers. No trace." Short answers, that's what he had been reduced to and Dean hated it.

"Freaking nature yuppies." Dean grumbled under his breath. "Dude, I hate camping."

Still, Sam managed to keep his mouth shut.

Two weeks.

That's how long it had been since Dean made that deal.

Two weeks…

That only left…

Eleven months, one week and four days.

_'Three, Sammy. Sun's going down already.'_

Yep, they'd have to stop again, set up their campsite, take turns on watch…

"Hate camping…" Sam muttered, his scowl darkening.

**_Devils Kitchen Campsite, past Devil's Kill…_**

"You realize my time is valuable." Dean snarked. He sat on his sleeping bag, the large bag of peanut M&M's at his side, it was still half full.

"Dean." Sam didn't bother looking up from the fire and their meager ration of canned beans and Spam.

_'Spam…'_ Sam made a face and pushed the food around his plate.

"Whatsa matter Sammy. Dontcha like Spam?" Dean chuckled knowing how much Sam actually hated the fake meat. "Here." He tossed the yellow bag of candy. "Have a peanut."

Sam let out another sigh. He grabbed the bag and set it aside, he got up to toss his dinner into a bush as Dean looked on.

The green eyes followed him, surveyed the leafy canopy over their heads wondering when the damn Wendigo would make an appearance. The last time it had come up in broad daylight…

"Get some rest." Sam said dropping his spoon into the plastic bag as he took his seat again, this time facing away from the fire. "I'll take first watch."

**_Catskills, Indian Head Wilderness…_**

Silence.

Dean hated the creepy silence. At first, when they'd been hiking he hadn't noticed it, the quiet. He'd been grumbling in his mind about the woods, nature, camping, hiking, anything to do with him being out in the middle of nowhere wasting time he couldn't afford to toss aside like there was more than a year-.

Silence.

Over an hour ago, that's when Dean first noticed the eerie silence. No birds, no animals, not even the wind rustling through leaves. The only sound was the crunching of their boots on the leaf covered ground. It started to sound like there was someone whispering to them.

"We're so lost." Dean said yet again shrugging off the eerie thoughts.

"…Not lost…" Sam grumbled keeping his attention on the trail ahead. It didn't help that he really had no clue as to where they were going except that they were in the right area. All the victims families, their friends, they all were consistent in one thing; there was no contact after the third day on the trail. No cell phone, no sat phone, nothing.

"Dean…" Sam frowned at his phone. "Check your cell."

"Why? You need to know the time?" Dean snapped but dutifully took out his own phone. He pressed the button to power on and pressed it again, harder. Still nothing happened. The screen stayed black, no beep or sound from the damn thing.

"Nothing?" Sam questioned looking over his brother's shoulder.

"No." Dean slipped the phone into his pocket again turning in a circle to look at the forest, all green and brown, bits of rust and bright yellow in some places. "Tell me this place isn't slightly creeping you out?"

"No…" Sam turned away, brown eyes intent on finding…something- anything that would get them closer to the thing that was taking the hikers.

"No." Dean repeated with a frustrated huff of breath. "Dude, you're full of it. These woods are creepy. Too damn quiet. You haven't noticed the lack of chirping birds or scurrying fuzzy little animals?"

Sam turned to his brother about to say he hadn't noticed shit. He hadn't noticed anything other than his constant complaining this hunt was a bust. That Dean hadn't said anything other than how valuable his time was-.

Sam just couldn't – he couldn't.

"I noticed." Was all he said.

**_Catskills, Indian Head Wilderness…4hours later…_**

"Dude." Dean panted as he climbed up the rocky incline. "Are we there yet?"

Sam gritted his teeth and pulled himself up over the slab of stone in his way. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked… the heavy sigh the only indication of the climb ahead of them.

Dean gripped the ledge, his feet digging for purchase as he pulled himself up.

"Little help?" Dean grunted just as his foot slipped and the ledge he was gripping broke off. "Sam!"

It wasn't a dangerous climb, not by anyone's opinion. From the bottom of the 'hill' it looked like nothing more than an 85 degree obtuse angle covered in dirt, rocks, patches of grass and various leaves from the nearby trees. It wasn't as if they'd been climbing Mt. Everest or the Himalayas.

Still, Dean didn't want to go all the way down… start his climb all over, waste more time…

"Pull me up, man!"

"Dean," Sam grabbed is brother's jacket collar and hauled him half onto the ledge with a grunt. "It's not a dangerous fa-slide." He quickly corrected.

"Then you sled down this freaking excuse for a 'hill'." Dean snapped getting to his knees. "Why are we going up in the first place?" he could see they didn't have much further to go but still… "Why couldn't we just go back? There's no Wendigo, Sam. I'm almost positive there never was." He grumbled now on his feet hoping, longing to go back the way they'd come, back to civilization and his car. Dean hated having left the Impala in that excuse of a parking lot. But Sam had been adamant this hunt was important. All the hikers they'd had files on, none had come back, not a single one as far back as the 20's.

_"Emeric Rine, Nilo Boudre and Bran Felix. All disappeared in the same year- no trace was ever found."_ And then Sam had tossed the manila folder onto the hotel table daring him not to bother and take a look. _"Devi and Kali Sujith, on vacation took a hike."_ Their picture slid on the table to stare at Dean._ "Both women disappeared along with their trail guide, Azim Ferr." _Another picture, black and white clearly just as old as the twins and not related._ "Then in June of 1984 Rae Crow got separated from her group- never heard from again or seen. Couple of years later, Bayden Hernan and Iliana Vega both go missing along the same trail."_ More pictures slid out of the file, each one much more up to date than the first._ "I'm telling you Dean, this one is important. Whatever is taking these people isn't going to stop unless we make it."_ And the last picture, the most recent victim taken just a couple of months ago.

"Let's go." Only this time it was Sam who said it. This time it was Dean who bit his tongue and just yanked himself up to the cave opening.

**W**

* * *

_**AN: I posted just like I promised but I'm still working on finishing Slayer and one of the other started fics. Postings for this will be sporadic at best. Unless I get some ... encouragement...?  
**_


	2. Mermaids

**Mermaids**

**_Catskills, Indian Head Wilderness…_**

"Kinda reminds you of those climbing chic's from _'The Decent', _huh Sammy?" Dean panted as he climbed in the dark hole on the side of the hill. It was half as tall as a door and about as wide, the edges crumbling as he searched for a safe grip.

"Can you see anything?" Sam chose to ignore the movie reference and shined the light around his brother.

"Do rocks count?" Dean snarked finally inching into the side of the hill. He grunted, stumbled and slid on the loose gravel beneath his boots. It was like crawling into some deeply… mysterious… hole.

_'You are crawling in a hole.'_

Dean scowled and continued to move forward. Behind he could hear Sam crawl in after him the bouncing beam of light slightly making him nauseous.

"Gimme the flash light." He ordered reaching behind him. It was a moment before Sam handed it over and shining it on the rocks around them Dean slowly stood. He raised his arm overhead, wiggling his fingers but couldn't touch the roof of their tunnel. Unbidden images of some snake like beast slithering down from a stalactite entered his mind. He lowered his arm quickly, still glancing over head, wondering if the beast would still crawl out and take a bite at him.

"There's another tunnel over here." Sam called to his left, his own flashlight barely able to light the dark pit.

"No." Dean stated in his older brother- don't-argue-with-me voice. "I'm not getting lost in here so don't even think it."

"Dean-."

"No, Sam."

"We're already here. We can't just turn back and let more innocent people die." Sam retorted.

"Dude, what makes you think it's even in here?" Dean snapped. He shone his light at the bare rock walls in the cavern they'd climbed into. There was nothing, no symbols, scratches, not one single shred of evidence that could possibly convince him this was the Wendigo's lair.

"Dark places?" Sam reminded him still trying to urge Dean into the tunnel.

"This isn't a mine, Sam. It's a freaking hill! No- a hole in a hill and where are the signs of this even being a Wendigo we're hunting? 'Cus I sure as hell didn't see any." Dean argued. The sound of their voices echoed back to them just as Sam was about to yell, he took a breath and lowered his voice hoping they hadn't already given their prey warning.

"Look, we're not going to get lost." Sam glanced at the pack on Dean's back. "You still have the M&M's?"

"Wha- dude!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not leaving no damn trail of crumbs for us to follow back."

"You did before." Sam reminded with slightly raised eyebrows. He didn't see a difference and the brightly colored candy would be easy enough to spot with their flashlights.

"That was-!"

"Ok, alright. Look, we can go down this tunnel and at least take a look. If it forks again we can turn back. Alright?" Sam shone his light into the tunnel. The shadows it cast seemed to swallow up the thin beam. It didn't make Dean anymore comfortable about agreeing but Sam would only bitch and moan if they didn't at least try.

"Bitch." He grumbled.

"Jerk." Sam replied almost absently as he lead the way further into the hillside.

**W**

"I'm starting to think it was just bears." Dean grumbled. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he'd help close the gates to hell, since he'd made his deal and got Sam back. Two weeks and he'd spent the last three days trudging through the New York forest, accomplishing nothing except wasting his time. Time that was extremely valuable, time he could've spent on the road hunting down those demons and killing as many as he could get before his time was up.

Sam twisted around, Dean's light shining on the ground but it was enough to light his features. The dirt stained face hadn't changed since the last time he'd looked or the time before that.

Dean practically had a permanent scowl on his face, they were both dirty and disheveled, tired and he hadn't varied. He was either grumpy and snapped because he was camping out in the forest or he made snarky remarks and off-colored comments.

_'I hate camping; hate the fucking tree hugging bastards who came out here in the first place.'_

Because had it not been for those hikers the Winchester would never have spent the last couple of days in the Catskills.

"We agre-."

"I know!" Dean snapped. "I'm just saying, dude there's nothing." He stopped and so did Sam. "It's been two weeks since we closed the gates and all we've got is some hikers who got lost in the woods."

"Hikers as far back as-."

"Before the 20's. I know." Dean repeated.

"We should keep going." Sam said after a moment. He didn't wait for his brother instead started walking along the dark tunnel. He knew what was wrong, knew Dean was loosing time he'd decided to devote to hunting down demons. As many as he could find that escaped from hell.

Sam felt the guilt weigh him down again, anger burning its way up his throat.

His brother was going to die. The only family he had left and it was his fault.

"You sure we're not lost?" Dean grumbled at his back. His voice echoed with a curse as he stumbled over some loose rocks. Straightening he hefted his pack and kept following his little brother.

Dean couldn't help but think of Phade. Right about then she'd be leading the way perfectly able to see in the pitch black tunnel.

_'Wonder what she's doing right about now.'_

"We haven't found a fork in the tunnel, Dean. We aren't lost." Sam sighed.

"You know we're going down, right." it wasn't a question, he could feel the downwards angle and it got him to stop thinking of Phade.

Then Dean couldn't get the stupid movie out of his head and he sure as hell knew the blond psycho chic hadn't made it out of there alive.

Or had she?

**W**

It was dark, the walls of her home glowing a faint blue, a match for the pale blue drops that dripped onto the pool from the stalactites above. The rush of water from the far side of the cave would deafen anyone.

But… there was no one else…

Had she always been alone?

The sudden rush of water around her body was cool, it swirled the azure strands of long hair over her bare shoulders. Sliding deeper into the water so it covered her eyes she lay on the smooth rock, legs and arms held aloft by the water.

Her vision sharpened and looking straight up could make out the tiny veins threaded through each sharp spire pointed down on her.

In one quick movement she thrust both arms above her head, feet pointed and slid through the water fluidly. Twisting her hips she rotated bringing both arms into her chest and just spun.

She smiled, her spin slowed down leaving her afloat in the glowing pool. She was facing down, down to where the light couldn't reach. It was dark down there and the more she stared at the black pit the more she knew something was waiting…

_"Something…"_

The echo of her voice barely registered, the melodious tones strange because she hardly spoke. Why would she when she was alone.

_"Alone…"_

Words came to her, distant and strange words she could find no meaning to.

_"…still those voices are calling from far away… wake you up… hear them say…pink champagne on ice…'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'…"_ she kicked her legs pulling through with both hands, heading towards the darkness. _"…check out anytime… can never leave…"_ still she sang, the water amplifying her voice…

**W**

"Would you stop." Sam snapped. "We haven't been walking that long."

"Yeah, I'm the one stumbling along behind you." Dean retorted, the beam of his flashlight bouncing with every word. "That's i-."

"Ssh." Sam held up a hand though he continued walking. Dean didn't give a shit what his brother was listening for, he wanted out of the hill. He wanted out _now_.

"Dean, what does that sound like?" Sam asked, his steps slowing down.

"Like we should turn around and go hunt something real." Dean snapped. "Or, you know, evil." Because there were a whole bunch more now that the gate was opened on their watch.

"Its'… water?" Sam wondered, he moved off ignoring Dean and the hissed commands to turn around. He wasn't leaving until they killed whatever was taking those hikers. He wasn't leaving until they could be sure no others would ever go missing. It was up to them to make sure the next hikers wouldn't have to deal with something evil. Some demon…

The faint cerulean glow lined the arched entrance, the sound now louder than before but it was the arch that drew his eyes.

Since when did underground caverns have arched entrances?

"What?" Dean asked pointing his flashlight to where Sam was looking. He frowned voicing the same question that Sam had been thinking.

He didn't answer, just tried to make out the faint carvings on the stone. He traced a finger along the smooth surface, felt the cool slick rock… Sam shook his head trying to get the long strands of hair out of his face. He frowned, turned towards the moist wind and felt his mouth open but no words came out.

"Whoa." Dean uttered next to Sam. Both men turned their eyes upwards; saw the spires pointing down on their heads. Shiny, sharp and glowing all over their heads; pointy spires of different sizes, big fat ones Dean had no idea how they hadn't broken off. Anyone of those could easily crush them and no one would know. The thin, spindly, icicle looking ones worried him more. They looked like even the smallest breeze would send one piraling down to impale either of them.

Throughout the cavern a dim glow cast a faintly blue tint on their skin and clothes. Shining his light at the walls only served to brighten the effect.

"Where's the light coming from?" Dean asked in a faintly hushed tone of voice. His feet took him closer to his brother while he continued to inspect their surroundings. Both could hear the rush of water and the misty breeze that came through the second arch. Dean shined the light on the glowing rocks closest to them as Sam moved in to inspect the wall. He peered close but couldn't see his reflection in its surface.

"Translucent…" he muttered stepping back. Sam ran his fingers over the walls face feeling the prismatic shapes beneath his fingers. "Quartz…? Maybe…?"

"What?" Dean grew more impatient with his brother. "Do you know why it's glowing or not?" but more importantly, did they need to know?

"Some… 'rocks' reflect light." Sam explained. Dean recognized the College boy tone immediately. "Others just have their own depending on their mineral structure. This looks like quartz, a prismatic composition but the way it reflects our flashlights… I think it's probably-."

"Dude, if I wanted a Geology lecture I would've gone to College." Dean cut in. He hated when Sam did that, talked all intellectual only this time there was no girl to impress, no fancy painting to discuss or un-haunt. They were inside a hill. They were arguing about glowing rocks _inside_ a hill.

Dean was sure glowing rocks weren't part of the Wendigo's lair. They liked dark, dank places where they could hole up and savor their dinner without interruption. Shutting off his flashlight didn't affect his ability to see in the faint glow from the walls. Sam said nothing and clicked his off as well. Both were left in the glow of a blue tinted world deep in the hill Sam had practically forced them to climb into.

More and more, Dean convinced himself the hikers had done the exact same thing they were doing. They climbed into some hole in the ground (or hill) and went exploring only to get themselves lost. And when they tried to find a way out, only got turned around some more. They had all dropped dead with nobody ever knowing they hadn't been kidnapped or killed by some demon or evil monster.

_'Yeah, that's how it went.'_ Dean told himself and it was looking like they would be next if he couldn't get Sam to turn around and go back the way they'd come before they couldn't remember which way that was.

"Hey!" Dean called to Sam's back but he walked through the arch. Grumbling, Dean followed but not before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple of M&M's and scattered them on the ground.

_'Just to be on the safe side.'_ He told himself. Hurrying through the arch he slowed down, awed at the huge cavern they'd come into. The stalactites there were much bigger, massive and clumps of stalagmites grew from the ground. From the far wall, out of a dark crevice a stream of water dropped into a huge pool. The sound was deafening, neither brother could hear the other unless they yelled and somehow Dean didn't think yelling was a good thing. Not with the sharp, pointy, blue glowing icicles hanging over their heads.

_'This is definitely not a Wendigo.'_ Dean thought as he walked closer to the water's edge. It lapped at the edge of the rock floor. He kicked a few pebbles into the dark water trying to peer into the depths but found it impossible to see the bottom.

Was there a bottom?

The water had to go out somewhere didn't it?

Dean frowned, glancing to the crevice where water flowed in a constant stream to the pool at his feet. It was coming from somewhere; there was no doubt of that because he could see it. The sound deafened him and the mist rising from the crashing pool dampened his face and hair. Looking around he tried to figure out where the water went out.

Sam walked the opposite direction from Dean, heading to the left side of the crashing water fall. He had to climb around a dense group of stalagmites, it was that or go swimming and not being able to see what was in the water or how deep it went Sam played it safe. His mind kept wandering back to his first questions; where had the arched entrances come from? Who had made them? And why? Why so deep in the earth…

The floor rose and then he reached three tiered slabs of rock, each like a giant stone stair. The first was just below his hips and climbing up found the second step not much higher. Finally at the top, Sam could see there was nowhere he could go except back. Water lapped at the other side of his steps and the stalagmites he'd climbed through grew so close at the edge of the pool they kept the water confined from the steps.

He sighed and dropped his pack onto the ground beside him. He noticed Dean walking along the water's edge a gun in hand and shook his head. It was just like him…

_'Dean's right. There's no Wendigo.'_ But if it wasn't that then what was taking the hikers coming into the area?

Sam wiped both hands over his face and turned to the glowing walls. He reached up tentatively and rubbed at the surface. It felt smooth and rough, the quartz feeling oddly cylindrical under his fingers. He searched for cracks, maybe a fissure or break gouging with his fingers when a chunk came off in his hand. It fit in his palm, the blue glow slightly dimmed.

**W**

Dean held the gun and walked slowly towards the spray of water. The sound was so loud he wouldn't have heard his own voice even if he'd been yelling. All around the glowing cavern cast that eerie blue light at him and glancing at the black pool of water that was about as big as a lake, still couldn't see anything in there. Were there fish? Did they glow as well? Or was some monster hiding in those depths?

Finally acknowledging the prickling at the back of his neck Dean stopped and looked up at the huge flow of water. He'd never seen anything like it and this close couldn't even make out the crevice the water flowed from. Clumps of greenish blue stalagmites grew in close to the base of the waterfall. His eyes searched the cascading water finding a slight glow centered behind it. Taking a couple steps closer he lost it. The light was suddenly not there and he wondered if maybe he'd just been seeing things.

He was turning back, heading to the place they'd come in ready to drag Sam out of there by force if he had to when Dean noticed the glowing light in the black water. He squinted trying to get a clear look. He gripped the gun tighter ready to shoot if it came at him but more curious about the thing swimming in that lake. Dean took another step, his boots now in the black water but he didn't notice.

There was a clump of rocks two yards away from where he stood; the glow disappeared behind them for an instant. It was enough to make Dean feel as if he'd lost something important. He wanted to know what it was, what it was doing so far in the earth then the tip of it peered around the rocks.

Dean waited; he held his breath without realizing it and leaned further into the water. There was a definite shape, all of it glowing a bright cobalt and then something reached out of the water to clutch at the stones.

His eyes widened, watching as the thing slowly rose from the water. It tentatively reached around the rock until Dean saw it really was… it was shaped like a human.

The hand, long tapered fingers were connected by a thin see through webbing. The skin was tinged a pale cerulean with hints of green and as it pulled itself out of the water Dean noticed the sharp fins lining its forearm up to the elbow. They glittered silvery-aqua blue with darker sapphire specks and he realized they were scales but it was the face as it broke the surface that caught his breath.

The face was framed by those same shimmering scales like a crown; they outlined the aqua colored eyes, a faint smattering over the bridge of the nose. The long hair was a deep azure with indigo tints and it spread about the shoulders like a cloud floating in the water.

They stared at each other for what seemed hours then Dean watched as it rose from the water further, almost as if it were walking. One arm draped around the rocks easily pulling itself to sit on the slab of rock.

"A girl…" he muttered, his voice drowned out by the cascading water. Dean couldn't help but look. He'd never seen anything like what they'd found in that caver and he wanted to commit this to memory, wanted to be able to recall the details…

His eyes roamed over what he could see of her. The face, so like a human except for the scales and admired the eyes; she had a nose and Dean wondered how she'd managed to stay under water. The full lips were slightly parted and glancing lower saw the shimmer of scales outline her neck, her hair covering the thick patch he could glimpse. A thin line decorated her collar bone, more forming a patter at her shoulders and then following the line of muscle down her arms. The fins shimmered, long and no doubt sharp. She removed her arm from around the rock and placed both hands on the ledge where she sat.

Dean couldn't help noticing the lack of clothes and even so she didn't appear to be naked. More scales wove an intricate pattern over her breasts, giving her skin the glow he'd noticed in the water. It lapped around her hips obscuring his view of the tail… she was a mermaid wasn't she?

**W**

She was curious. Never had there been another in her home. No one but she had ever lived there. As long as she could remember.

It was a strange creature, pale and deformed. It walked upright, its skin different colors and not at all pleasant to look upon. The deformity on its back- she wondered if it was painful, the bulky black mass looked to weigh it down. Curious she leaned towards it, head tilting and found it copying her action. Intrigued she decided to get closer. As quick as the thought flitted into her head she dove into the water not seeing the startled reaction from the thing.

Almost immediately her webbed feet touched on the pebbly bottom and her head broke the surface. She felt the water slide down her body as she walked towards it, curiosity making her forget caution. But caution of what? Nothing had ever come down there; she had no concept of danger and then it raised its arm, the shiny appendage pointing at her.

She stopped, blinked and looked from the deformed hand to its face, head tilting. Its eyes were green. She could see that clearly and how did she know that was green?

Her brow furrowed at the disturbing question. Had she ever seen anything green? Looking down at her hand she studied it, noticed the difference and raised her arm mimicking it.

She took another step, her eyes searching, looking for answers in its face, wanting to know… know what?

The echo of voices came to her, sounded in her head. The words jumbled together making no sense. Broken bits, half phrases…

_"…get a glimpse …beyond this illusion …hear the voices when I'm dreaming…"_ her voice echoed above the crash of the water fall. It sounded with the melody of the words and startled it.

_"…wayward son …peace when you are done …weary head to rest … cry no more…"_ She wondered if it knew the meaning of what she said. Could it know? Would it tell her-.

**W**

Sam examined the quartz in his hand, turned it over and passed it to his other palm. The glow didn't diminish anymore. He bent, reaching for his bag and pulled a shirt to wrap the quartz in then set it back in his bag. Looking up he found Dean aiming his gun. Sam yelled, called to his brother but the sound of the water fall drowned it out.

_'That's it! The thing that's been killing the hikers.'_

There was no doubt in his mind, no hesitation as he reached into his bag and pulled out the shotgun. Jumping down from his position he found the second step angled out over the black lake getting him a couple of feet closer and below that another slab of stone spread further into the lake. Sam carefully stepped onto that seeing the water cover his feet, the bottom feeling slippery. He managed to keep his footing, shuffling as close to the edge as he dared. Taking aim, Sam tried to focus but in the dim light he couldn't be sure of his mark. He waited, afraid to hit Dean when his brother lowered his gun, the look on his face… Sam couldn't remember ever seeing Dean look that way. It wasn't exactly peaceful… but Sam had no other word to describe it.

His brother shifted and it moved, drawing towards Dean. It was then Sam took his shot, felt the kickback but no sound, nothing louder than a slight pop reached his ears.

**W**

Dean flinched. It wasn't that her voice… her voice. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before. The sound cut through the deafening roar of the water fall, quieted all the noise around him, all the worries, the little things he hadn't even know were bothering him. Her voice soothed, brought him a measure of peace and the words-. Dean recognized the words, knew the song well… How did this creature know it?

He watched her hold out her hand but couldn't look away from the aqua colored eyes. There where swirling sapphire rings that expanded and contracted and somehow he knew it had to do with her emotions.

Dean lowered the gun, unafraid of the strange creature he had thought a mermaid but there was no fish tail. A mermaid would have a fish tail not two legs… Dean had seen her walk, watched her body rise from the dark depths at his feet and been amazed to see more skin than scales. They clustered low on her hips dipping to her navel but there a belt of shells obstructed his view and dangling from it a filmy material that clung to her upper thighs.

_"…surely heaven waits for you…"_ Her voice, it echoed in his head, vibrated inside him with some indescribable quality. Dean heard the melancholy, knew she'd been alone in this place and it pulled on him.

Suddenly she lurched towards him, a pained cry screeching through his head. Dean stepped further into the water, one hand clutching at his head the other reaching towards her but stopped short.

Her eyes bore into him, sapphire blue and full of pain, little flecks of aqua swimming in those depths. Her face bore the confusion, both arms clutching at her chest. She dropped to her knees the water lapping around her reaching above her stomach.

Dean watched her stare at the webbed hand, fingers covered in blood, a dark stain almost black in the faint light of the cavern. She shook her head obviously not understanding what happened.

But he did.

Dean knew and all he could do was watch as she reached out to him. The bloody hand was a louder voice for her pain and confusion than if she'd spoken again.

He couldn't help her, couldn't do anything and the shimmering tears tore at him.

That was a strange emotion for Dean, feelings like that just didn't- it wasn't like him. Yet there he was, the unbearable need to help… her.

**W**

The pain. Nothing like it had ever happened to her, nothing had ever happened there. And what was this?

She looked at her hand, it was wet, a dark sticky stain on her pale blue skin. It coated the webbing between her fingers and sharp searing pain lanced through her chest. It made her eyes burn with tears and still she looked to this new being for answers. It had seemed to know where the words had come from; recognition crossed its features…

The water felt ice cold to her fevered skin, the sticky wetness sliding down her chest. Closing her eyes she let her body drop into the icy water, her eyes snapped open at the harsh prickling that bit into her skin.

_"Ou'd vai…"_

It was not her voice, not her who spoke and still she knew the words.

_"Je'tah luhna id Fury..."_

The faint glow beneath her expanded, she could see… could see the beautiful woman float towards her. It was her voice she'd heard, telling her not to be afraid, offering a sense of security.

_"It hurts…"_

The bright green-blue eyes bore into her, the seaweed hair enveloping her cold body, offering warmth.

_"Fury… this moment will fade… breathe…"_

But it hurt. It was painful to draw in a breath, the cold seeping into her… She tried, opened her mouth and the blinding light suddenly engulfed her.

The pain faded, she felt neither cold or warm and the darkness was gone.

**_Catskill Mountains, New York…_**

Dean opened his eyes and had to squint against the sun blazing down on him. The chirping birds had his fingers itching to grab at his gun.

"What the…" Dean wondered. He scrambled to his feet searching the small clearing knowing it was impossible to be standing under the sun when just a few moments ago he'd been inside a hill deep in the bowels of the earth.

Hadn't he?

Glancing at h is feet Dean saw the wet cuffs of his jeans, his boots clinging with leaves.

"Sam!" he yelled.

Sam heard his brother, rolled to his side scrunching his eyes against the bright sunlight. He gave soft shout and scrambled to his feet realizing it was impossible.

"Dean!" he slipped on the leafy ground, his shoes soaking wet and caught himself on the tree. Strong hands clamped on his shoulder and arm jerking him up.

"Sammy, what the hell- are you ok?" Dean asked looking him over. Finding nothing physically wrong with Sam, Dean looked around their piece of forest.

"Yeah, Dean-. Wh-. How did we get here?" Sam questioned feeling bewildered, questions filling his head.

"Got no idea, Sammy." Dean replied. He left Sam still beside the tree and rifled through his bag. Finding what he was looking for Dean stood and held his hand out. Sam frowned as he watched his brother who stopped and pointed to the right.

"We go that way." he grabbed up his bag hefting it over his shoulder. "Right back to civilization."

"What?" Sam shook his head. "We can't just forget about this hunt-."

"What hunt?" Dean yelled. "You killed- it." He forced himself not to feel, not remember what she'd brought out in him. "It's dead, alright. You got it. The hunt's done." He didn't wait for Sam to follow him, not this time. Dean marched out of the Catskill, the swimming sapphire and aqua eyes ever present in his mind.

_'Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, _

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man, _

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, _

_I can hear them say… _

_Carry on my wayward son, _

_There'll be peace when you are done, _

_Lay your weary head to rest, _

_Don't you cry no more…'_

**_Palomas_****_, Chihuahua_****_…_**

Dreams… That's all they were, what she kept telling herself every time she woke from another one; cold, drenched in sweat, the sheets soaked and short of breath. There was nothing but vague hazy pictures of the dream and by the time she oriented herself to where she was the dream was gone, all but a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tonight was no different. The dream catapulted her from the bed and tangled in the drenched sheets landed on her knees in the bluish gray rug. The only sound in the hotel room was that of her short gasps and the soft whine of the dog.

Glassy brown eyes rose to meet the puppy blue-gray one's and received a cold nose in her face for comfort. His whine shortened to a huffing sort of bark as he shoved his head into her body. With a tired smile, she threw an arm around his neck and buried her face in the gray coat. She hugged him tight for a moment before her breathing evened and then she sat back resting against the bed.

Loyal to her, the dog took his place by her side, head resting on her stomach while his paw was thrown across her lap. Her head dropped back, one hand scratching at his head and tried to ignore the echoes of voices in her head. Every time she managed to get away, to forget a little of the past, she heard them again. All of them, somehow accusing, as if she'd failed only no one said how.

Sleep eluded her and again thoughts, memories of the past threatened to overwhelm her calm. The barrier she had erected to keep those memories from torturing her crumbled just a little and she was there again…

_The wind shifted, pulling on her skirt and to her left one of the wreaths tilted dangerously. The black suits moved in unison, all reaching for the wreath but she knew they'd never save it. The rest were held by more of the black suits and everywhere she looked the suits were faceless; there was no face beside _hers_._

_The slight tug on her hand had her moving forward, to the looming pit in the ground and the black shiny box set before it. Ever so slowly the box opened, fear gripped her making her sick but the tug on her arm kept her moving forward. Her feet felt heavy, as if they had weights around her ankles and the closer she got the more she could see inside the box. She tried closing her eyes but _her_ face loomed in front of her, eyes open and staring at the sky, face wet… and it was all her fault._

_"Your fault, you I was coming back for… you…"_

_But the bags, she hadn't done it on purpose. The bag broke; she couldn't just leave it there. All the stuff they'd bought-. But that's why it was her fault._

"…my fault…" she cried almost silently, never wiping the tears as she sat in the dark hotel room.

It wasn't the first time; it certainly wouldn't be the last no matter where she went, her voice always sounded in her head.

_"…your fault…"_

**W**

* * *

_**AN: I worked on this all day yesterday because I felt I'd left too much unexplained. All the chapters will be at least 10pages long from here on so it will take a while for me to get them posted. Patience is a virtue...  
**_


	3. Of Goths & Gals

**Of Goths and Gals**

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_…_**

As far as Dean was concerned he wasn't doing much with the time he had left. Not as much as he could because hunting demons the regular way, one at a time, wasn't going to get rid of many or the ones that got out. No, what the hunters needed was something that could get rid of most if not all demons. He just hadn't figured out what or how to manage that. Hell, all he'd done so far was waste time and that he couldn't afford to do, not anymore.

Not when he was dying.

"Dying…"

The word stuck in his throat, his skin seemed to pull, as if it was dry but his hands were sweaty, clammy.

He didn't want to die.

It was a natural reaction and hadn't he cheated death twice already?

A new heart thanks to the crazy preachers wife. He could live with that, with the life he'd stolen. Hell he'd been doing fine and then John-.

John made the same deal. John gave his life to save his eldest, and that, Dean couldn't live with. The fact that he was still breathing while John, the only parent he'd had left, was dead… at least he wasn't in hell anymore. For that Dean was grateful. He thanked God for that much mercy. A small miracle…

"I'm a dead man."

It wasn't the normal sort of dying, not like a terminal illness or anything of the kind but there was nothing else he could compare it to.

One year, not a lot of time but then he'd already wasted a month.

A month hiking out in the Catskill Mountains, chasing after a demon and he still couldn't be sure they got the right one. He wasn't even sure the- that- _it_- had been a demon.

Dean had dreamt her, he dreamt of the fish girl, only the one time, when they holed up at the hotel outside of New York.

There was a familiarity he'd felt with her and that always made him extremely uncomfortable because _he_ didn't know any fish people. Fish people didn't exists and he refused to call her a mermaid no matter how much Sam insisted that had to have been what she was.

Was.

That's right, was. As in the past tense, as in no longer _being_ and why? A dry laugh echoed in the Impala as he drove through the brush.

Sam killed her. He pulled the trigger even though she hadn't been threatening either of them.

Why?

She never made a threatening move, not that Dean remembered and he'd been watching her. Intently. Maybe a little too intently to notice what she was doing.

And then the dream… again, she held out her hand but was she asking, looking for something? Was he supposed to do… something?

Her voice… never had he heard something that beautiful. It had flowed all around him, _in_ him, gave him a moment of peace, a respite from the hunter's life he'd been forced into.

_'I could've left.'_

Of course, Dean could've had the nice, normal life any regular tom, dick and joe lived. Deep down he wouldn't have been happy. Always knowing there were things out there, things the police wouldn't believe existed or been able to combat and how many lives had he saved? How many families would live safe because of what they did?

_'This is my life. Always has been…'_

And it would still be his life for the next couple of months.

Dean hummed the lyrics to _Wayward Son_, those eyes, bright blue, not the pale sky color blue no, hers were a bright vibrant blue; a deep topaz that paled to a bright aqua and back to blue, blue. There was something that kept bothering him, the whole situation- and how the hell had they suddenly been in the woods?

"Focus on the job, Dean."

That's what John would tell him if he thought his eldest wasn't one hundred percent committed to the hunt. Inattention could get him killed and though he played it off, pretended he wasn't worried, Dean was scared of dying. Unlike everyone else, _he_ already knew where he was going. He was going to hell and there were a whole lotta demons waiting anxiously for him. Dean couldn't help but wonder how his Dad had endured so long. He wondered if he would be half as brave…

Just ahead, through the slightly blurry windshield Dean could make out a dilapidated, ramshackle looking house or what at one time had been a house because what was left wouldn't pass inspection even on a good day.

The roof was sagging and the long bungalow-like building seemed to tilt at an angle that screamed 'condemned'. Yet he could see someone was **a**) brave or most likely **b**) stupid enough to have actually wandered in there. Through what was left of the broken windows Dean made out the flash of light as someone walked through the bungalow.

He cut the engine and killed the lights before stepping out into the cold evening. The air smelled wet as it grazed his face and all around the rustle of leaves made a whispering sound worthy of any horror flick scene. But for him the night held no fear, not when he was going to hell.

"One way ticket and no refunds."

And still he told himself he'd done the right thing, refused to believe otherwise or let himself wish there was a way out because that way only lay trouble.

Moving carefully, his boots crunching softly on the moistened gravel, Dean closed in on the bungalow, weapon drawn. Up close he could see there were plenty of ways to get in; broken and boarded up windows with some of the boards conveniently resting in the dirt.

"Call me lucky." Though as he yanked on another board to make a wider hole his body could actually fit through, Dean couldn't help but grimace. Lucky? Really…

_'Focus…'_

Dean easily landed on quiet feet, for once, and looked around. It looked as if he'd come into the living room or what could've passed as one if the 'house' were a real house. Everything inside smelled moldy and wet making breathing something of a task. Picking his way across the littered room Dean managed to reach the only door visible. He glanced once more behind him surveying the silent room but all he saw were broken bits of furniture, rags scattered across the floor and what looked like weeds growing among the ruins of what had been someone's home.

Dean faced the door and slowly turned the knob praying it didn't creak or make a sound. His cocky grin appeared in full force as the knob co-operated and he sent a brief thanks to who ever had been listening before pulling the door open. The door popped in its frame emitting a horrible groan then a high pitched squeal as the hinges protested the action.

"Son of a bitch."

Lucky? No, just a regular guy going to hell in a yea- eleven months and counting. Yep, he was just a regular guy who just happened to be hunting a demon which now had a clear idea of where he was. Hurrying out, Dean followed the narrow hall when he heard the distinct sound of angry-filled-with-pain yells. He stopped a moment, head titled as he tried to figure out if it was some sort of trick because demons… you know, they like to play. Another scream and muffled words had him moving quietly to the end of the hall and into another cluttered room. There was no clear path through the ruble with benches and rusted shelves blocking a clear view of what was happening.

"I want a place."

Dean stopped at the sound of the voice. His skin seemed to prickle all over, the husky tones drawing his features into a scowl.

The demon screamed again, laughing badly but not giving up what she wanted.

"A girl?"

Dean couldn't believe it and picking his way around a particularly dense clump of trash managed to get a clear view of her.

She wasn't very tall but she was somehow larger than life. The girl, obviously not a regular girl, was decked out in what he could only assume was her variation of a school girl's uniform. Her dark hair flowed loose down her back, patches of fuchsia, violet and aqua intertwined with the long tresses. The black top's sleeves cut off at her elbow while the deep red undershirt was bunched up around them. There was no jewelry that he could see beside a cuff on her left wrist, the side facing him. She had a jumble of studded belts intricately woven around her waist and the requisite plaid squirt, much too short for a real school girl. The green and turquoise pattern was held together by a set of large safety pins on her left hip and below that, as far as Dean could see, black fishnets and then more debris obstructing his view.

"Not asking." And she squirted some holy water. Dean scowled at the sight of what she carried. The bright patch of purple made sense now that he got a better look at her weapon.

"Not telling." The demon grinned still steaming from the surprisingly large amount of water she'd doused him with.

"A super soaker?"

The effect was instantaneous. The girl jerked in his direction, super soaker aimed and the cold stream of water hit Dean square in the face.

He gasped in shock at the sudden drenching though it was more because of the col-freezing! The water was freezing!

Had she iced it?

The demon took the sudden distraction to try and break free but a harsh word from her sent the demon to his knees in agony.

He'd known this one was different, knew it was forbidden but didn't care. He wanted the power in her and he'd gotten her this far he just hadn't expected her to know… It was unheard of but this one- this one; he knew was not like the other sheep. His precarious position confirmed it.

Dean swiped at his face, removing what was left of the water and feeling the front of his shirt stuck to his chest. He flicked his hand raining droplets of holy water on the rusted shelves and debris before turning his glare on the girl. Behind her, the demon rose, a cold smile on his face and Dean raised his gun.

"Dow-." Before the warning was out of his mouth the girl threw back her elbow, all her body weight behind the blow and connected with the chest. The soft pop was loud enough for him to hear and then she swung the super soaker against the demons head. It screamed as she poured out the holy water from the broken container. The demons screams echoed in the room drowning out her words.

Dean hurried, shoving clutter out of his way, intent on helping her when the room was hit by a cold gust of wind that swirled around like a tornado. He squinted, swiping his hand in front of his face to keep debris from his eyes. It was harder, trying to get through the trash in the room and fighting against the mini cyclone but he pushed on.

"NOOO!" the cry echoed for a moment before it was swallowed by the wind. Something blew past Dean's face and he instinctively raised an arm to protect himself as he drew back. A second later the wind abruptly cut out leaving the room to settle, fluttering paper, creaking shelving, the clatter of cans or containers smacking into other objects as they fell back to the fungus covered floor.

"You got in my way." The words, though soft were laced with anger and Dean found himself doubled over. Surprise at the blow was quickly replaced with anger, after all, who hunted demons with a super soaker full of holy water?

"You had a super soaker!" he exclaimed straightening. Small hands shoved him the rest of the way up and into a rusted shelving unit that screeched in protest.

"You're not a demon."

Dean opened his mouth to retort and stared slack jawed at the 'girl' before him. Through the dark eye makeup and, to him, new swirling tattoo on the right side of her face there was no mistaking…

"Phade?"

Her eyes narrowed, lips pursing into a pout he knew was not because she was trying to be cute. He could see she was angry, could tell she wasn't at all happy to see him again and wondered what he'd done.

Dean moved toward her, hand reaching out but never touched. Suddenly Phade attacked. She threw a punch he barely avoided and got a knee in his side for the trouble. The shelving creaked again and some of its contents fell down as he got shoved into it.

"Phade!" Dean exclaimed raising a hand to block his face.

It wasn't that he couldn't fight back because he did that all the time, fight. He fought with demons, fought with Sam, hell he even fought with regular non-possessed people. The key word there was people and he knew Phade, though human, was more than that. The events from LA and then Monte Rio were still fresh in his mind.

So he did what he could to avoid having her pulverize his face or any other part of him she managed to hit.

Dean grabbed her fist as it went past his head and yanked her towards him trying to get her off balance. All of a sudden Dean found himself staring at ceiling, moldy, cracked plaster and bug filled ceiling. He groaned as feeling returned to his back bringing with it physical knowledge of pain until her face loomed over him.

"Wrong girl, bitch."

Dean stared. Green eyes narrowed with pain as he tried to breathe. He didn't know how long he lay there but he knew she was gone. She'd just left him there. She hit him, somehow knocked him down and left him.

"What the hell?" Dean wondered.

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_ 3Days before…_**

She'd been trailing the demon over two states. The trails it was leaving behind glaringly obvious. As though it wanted her to find it, catch up and send it back to hell.

_'Let's not disappoint then.'_

She pulled into the 'Amity Hotel' wondering if this place had used the name on purpose. What kind of freaks would the owners be if they had? Still, it was the closest, decent looking hotel in that this one didn't charge by the hour.

She parked the Mustang in the circular drive making sure her doors were locked before walking towards the double doors on above the steps.

"Go." She told the gray shape at her side. Without a sound the dog took off into the foliage around the hotel. She didn't worry knowing he would need to stretch his legs and after some much needed frolicking would go back to the car and wait for her. It was their routine, the same anywhere they stopped.

The doors squeaked in their hinges announcing her presence to the lonely and bored looking teen at the front desk. Seeing her, the boy straightened more annoyed at having to set his PSP aside.

"Is there a room available?"

"Yeah," he replied pulling out a small square sheet and a pen. "Name?"

"Jaden Aldama." She replied standing in front of the reception desk. Glancing at the sheet in his hand Jaden noticed the misspelled name and rolled her eyes. It was always the same, most of the time anyway and annoying. How hard was it to ask for the spelling if they were too stupid to figure it out?

"Cash or charge?" the boy asked after filling in the blank squares. He slid the card towards her along with the pen and pointed to where she would sign.

"Cash." Jaden replied taking the pen. "Don't see a sing with 'No pets'."

"Cus there isn't." he replied and the sarcasm wasn't lost on her.

"Then I shouldn't have a problem." She returned the card and pen and set a couple of bills on the counter. "I don't want maid service. No wake up call either."

"Whatever. You're paid up for the next three days." He shrugged then turned and grabbed an old key from the hooks on the wall. "Room 204, second floor."

Jaden took it as he went back to his game and seat completely ignoring her walk out the front door again.

She stood on the front steps looking into the night and the surrounding buildings. It was quiet, the wind barely made the trees sing.

Why was it in DuBois?

Jaden sighed and knew she had a long night ahead of her, a night full of research.

"Puta madre…" she grumbled skipping down the steps and to the trunk of her car for supplies.

Twenty minutes later Jaden closed the trunk and hoisted her travel bag, the strap of her lap top case went over her that and grabbing the small duffel she looked around. Huffing exasperatedly, Jaden let out a sharp whistle. Almost immediately she heard the far off reply quickly getting louder. Turning slightly left she focused on the rustle of the shrubs hearing the excited barks.

"Whoof!"

Jaden couldn't help the amused smile seeing the gray body bound out of the shrubs.

"Heel Roque." She pointed her finger and still wagging his tail the gray body immediately halted. "Sit." Jaden's smile grew seeing him drop on his haunches tail still wagging and his nose sniffing at the air around her. He looked so funny, almost as if he were wiping the ground with his butt. "Come on. I can't keep a straight face when you act like a puppy."

Roque gave a soft bark and bounded up the stairs waiting for her to open the door. Heading inside Jaden saw the surly teen get to his feet as Roque bounded into the lobby, tail wagging and sniffing everywhere.

"Whoa, hey that dog-." The kid pointed shaking his head.

"No sign." Jaden cut in with a hard stare. "I asked you flat out. Now, I'm paid up for three days. Don't give me a hard time kid."

"Man, you're gonna get me fired." He whined.

"Really? You don't seem to care too much about your job." Jaden noted with an arched eyebrow. She sighed turning towards the stairs. "Tell your boss you didn't see my dog. I'll keep him quiet and out of the way." she tossed over her shoulder.

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_, Amity Hotel…_**

Sleep wasn't something she looked forward to which is why Jaden sat late into the night staring at the computer screen. She was about to give up for the night since dawn wouldn't be long. She could already feel the cold of morning on her bare arms and after the yawn that left her eyes all watery Jaden decided enough was enough. At least until she woke up again.

She closed the windows; quickly clicking through the little x's when a caption caught her attention.

**_YOUNG WOMAN FOUND STABBED_**

_The Amity Hotel once again the sight of a grisly murder…_

_The young woman, now identified as a College sophomore, Daria Hugue was found dead by the morning staff of this land mark hotel. _

_"Nobody heard a thing." stated one of the night employees…_

_No one can forget the tragedy that happened in this same hotel in 1973 when Darren Hetfield shot and killed his wife and two children before hanging himself…_

Jaden sat back in her chair, head shaking at the news excerpt she'd read.

"How the hell did I end up here?" she wondered out loud.

The same hotel where a supposed doting Father and loving husband had murdered his family over forty years ago and now, just a couple of months before the anniversary of their deaths some girl is murdered?

"Not coincidence, can't be." She murmured trying to think of a reason for her presence in DuBois, in the hotel. Jaden balked at the idea the demon had somehow planned it this way because that was just not possible. What would be the purpose of ding something like that? Why?

Her head started to pound, eyes itching and Jaden knew it was definitely past her bedtime. Both hands rubbed at her face but it didn't get rid of her head ache. With a heavy sigh she shut down the computer and padded over to the bed. Another yawn had her raising a hand to cover her mouth still eyeing the pillow doubtfully but she crawled under the covers anyway. Hoping not to have another guilty dream was like thinking breathing air would fill your stomach.

Roque whined, his head lifting from his paws. She looked up from her pillow, watched him drag himself towards her bed and sighed.

"Súbete."

Roque needed no other invitation; he jumped up quickly leaping onto the bed with a huffing bark.

"Cállate o te bajo, cabron." Jaden snapped half sitting up in the bed. Roque immediately dropped onto the mattress but she knew it was all an act. "Go to sleep." Jaden ordered dropping back onto the mattress

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_, 2nd day…_**

Jade walked down the stairs with Roque at her side just before noon the next morning. She found the place oddly quiet aside from the squeaking of the boards under her feet. Roque bounded ahead, nose sniffing the air before running back to her side. A soft huff was his only reply as she absently patted his head.

Jaden glanced towards the night desk but no one was sitting there. For a moment she wondered if maybe it was still a dream, or maybe an episode from the Twilight Zone.

She laughed. A soft sound, slightly mocking and directed at herself.

_'Always did like that show. Especially since it creeped out Timmy.'_ Jaden thought remembering the dark haired little boy and the secrets they'd kept.

Footsteps sounded to her left and turning Jaden found an older woman in a black and white maid's uniform. She held a tray in her hands, fancy and silver plated with a pearly china set clearly already used.

"May I help you?" she asked frowning at the dog sitting at the young woman's feet.

Jaden could see the disapproving look on the old maid's face and wondered if it was something all old people knew how to do.

"I was curious about the quietness of the hotel, ma'am." Jade said watching the maid slightly loose the scowl on her wrinkled features. She smiled inwardly, knowing how the old people loved to see the young one's show them respect.

"Curious, well." the old woman clicked her tongue and walked into the lobby. "It's all to do with that girl dying."

"Was she from DuBois?" Jaden questioned watching her set the tray on a fancy table with spindly legs.

"No, just another girl from the Luthersburg University." She tisked shaking her head. "You girls just don't pay attention. Always out late, wearing practically nothing." She sighed though Jaden was pretty sure the old bat was enjoying giving her a sermon.

"No one can be careful all the time, ma'am but that's why I have him." Jaden motioned to Roque who gave a soft bark announcing his presence again.

"Yes, well animals are not allowed in the hotel." The old bag snapped.

"Thank you." Jaden gritted her teeth managing to keep her tone polite. "Excuse me."

Jaden left, snapping her fingers for Roque to follow before the cantankerous old hag could protest something else.

The door closed behind her and then her stomach rumbled. One hand went to the offending site.

"Food. Need food." She said to the gray body at her side. A bark was the only answer.

Fifteen minutes later Jaden walked into Nellie's 24hour diner in the middle of town. Roque was left outside to wander, his own breakfast in his favorite bowl beside the Mustang.

No one seemed to pay much attention to the woman taking a booth in the corner. Her appearance wasn't half as strange as most of the College kids that stumbled in the early hours of dawn. College girls half drunk and practically naked or like this one, with odd colored streaks in their hair dressed in oddly beautiful dresses reminiscent of another time though more modern or like this one, as little schoolgirls.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, her pasted smile perfectly in place.

"Coffee, please." Jaden took the menu she was handed as the waitress left. She sat listening to the murmur of the patrons, her eyes looking out the glass window. She wondered again what the demon wanted, why it lead her to DuBois. The deaths and her choice of hotel couldn't have been a coincidence only what else explained that? Nothing- no little voice- had been telling her to pull into the Amity so why did it bug her so much?

The waitress returned with her coffee and a pot of cream.

"Thank you."

"Sure, have you decided?"

"I'll have your breakfast special." Jaden gave back the menu. Left alone she added four sugar packets to her coffee and poured the cream in until it reached the brim of the cup. Mixing it with a thin red straw she watched the cream swirl around until it blended with the coffee.

"…Shame though."

"Ahh, girl shouldn't 'ave been out so late. Kids these days never pay attention."

Jaden shifted in her seat listening to the gravelly voices of the men on the bar stools eating their lunch.

"Like you never stayed out past sunset, Roger."

"Staying out isn't the problem here. It's all them deaths-."

"You mean murders."

"Why are you always interrupting me, Bill?" Roger grumbled.

"Why are you always leaving out the truth?" Bill retorted.

The silence stretched and Jaden assumed they were done talking. Shifting in her seat she turned and caught a brief glimpse of the men who'd been speaking. Two old guys, matching plaid shirts in different colors both wearing those igloo vests and trucker hats. She didn't know which was which but the one on the right sported a full head of silver hair while the other was more salt and pepper.

"Here you go." The waitress placed a large plate in front of her blocking the old guys from view. Jaden smiled, thanked the woman and turned to her plate.

"You remember that girl from '87, the one they found out by the field."

"Yeah, girl was raped and then murdered. Police didn't find her until a couple days later."

"Denise…" the gruff voice sounded hoarse to her ears.

"I know, Bill."

Jaden could picture them, the old guys. One trying to lend the other support… was it like that with all old people? Once they got to a certain age did they all tend to draw together, find their buddy, a companion through their old age?

The first bite of the omelet reminded her of how hungry she really was and focusing on the food for the next ten minutes tuned out the diner noise.

"Another cup, darlin'?" the waitress stopped at her booth with the coffee pot. Shaking her head Jaden smiled.

"A glass of orange juice, please."

"Comin' right up." The waitress left and looking over her shoulder Jaden noticed the silver headed man had left. Toying with her fork, she thought about asking him some questions about the girl and the deaths at the Amity.

"Excuse me." Jaden bit her tongue wondering at why she'd just blabbed but the old guy had swiveled around in his seat. "Uhm, sorry. I was just wondering if you might know how I could get to the University from here?"

The old man took one good look at Jaden, his eyebrow quirking at the fuchsia and purple streaks in her hair. Most times she didn't care what people thought when they saw her but right then Jaden was wishing she hadn't put them in.

"You're a student." It didn't sound like a question to her but still she nodded offering a quick smile. "You don't want to go to Luthersburg. Just head on home, girl."

"Sorry, why exactly don't I want to go to school here, sir?" she kept the annoyance from her features in order to get some information but the old man was making it difficult. One thing she hated more than being told what to do was being told what _not_ to do.

"All you young ones," he sighed. "You think you're all invincible." He shook his head. Jaden knew better than that, she wasn't invincible but knowing what was really out there helped her stay alive.

"Hey Mr. Hobart. You talking 'bout Denise again?" the waitress asked setting the glass of orange juice on the table.

"Girl's looking for directions to the University." Mr. Hobart said gruffly. With a glare he got up from his seat and left the diner.

"Don't pay 'im no mind. Old Bill Hobart has a thing against Luthersburg, is all." the waitress smiled and Jaden noticed it seemed strained.

"Why is that?"

"Oh well." the waitress hedged and glanced over her shoulder. If anything it looked as if the woman were looking to see if anyone where watching them. Then in a lower voice she whispered old Bill lost his daughter. _Denise__ Hobart_.

**_Luthersburg_****_ University_****_…_**

Jaden sat in front of a computer screen searching the local paper for all the murdered girls wondering what they all had in common. The list at her side had eleven names so far, all of them with initials D.H.

_'There's more. I just know there is because why would I end up in the same hotel where a girl was murdered a few months ago?'_

Jaden searched deaths connected with the Amity Hotel and found that almost all of the victims had either stayed at the hotel or worked there.

One interesting article had the hotel listed as a hospital back in the civil war. Jaden found that interesting considering how many dead there would have been back then. The only problem she had was that there was no mention of the hotel being haunted.

Sitting back with a frown on her face Jaden printed out all the articles and picked up her bag. She slung it over her shoulder heading to the printer section to pay when a tall figure stood in her way. Glancing up from her bag Jaden sidestepped only to have the guy follow.

"Yeah?" she arched an eyebrow more annoyed by the waste of time.

"You're new here aren't you?"

Jaden rolled her eyes and stepped around him. "You really need to stay in school."

There was a burst of laughter and her shoulders tensed expecting trouble but to her surprise the guy only leaned on the counter watching her pay for the printed documents.

"What?" Jaden grumbled putting the sheets into her bag.

"You want to go out sometime?"

Surprise quickly gave way to laughter which she covered with her hand.

"I'm not your type." She shook her head and walked towards the huge double doors of the library, the guy a few steps behind her.

"How do you know?" he asked opening the door for her with a smile. "I don't know if you're not my type but I figured there's no harm in finding out." he shrugged skipping down the steps beside her. Jaden wondered what the guy really wanted.

"Are you a local?" the question seemed to catch him off guard, he didn't see what that had to do with going out on a date.

"Yeah. I grew up in DuBois-."

"Then you know about all the weird stuff happening at the Amity Hotel and here on campus." Jaden smiled briefly and started down the stairs again. "You tell me about it and I'll go out with you."

"Weird stuff-. Wait, you will?" he asked striding beside her.

"Yup." Jaden nodded ignoring the pleased grin. "So how much is the bet and what are the rules."

"Huh?" he asked shocked.

"I know I don't look stupid so if you want to win your bet you really should answer my question." Jaden sighed stopping on the path. She could see his friends watching from the library stairs.

"Eighty bucks I couldn't get you to go out." he muttered.

"Eighty, hmmm… that's not a lot but you are just a College student." She turned and started walking again. "So what's your name?"

"Jacob. I'm a freshman here-."

"Just a baby, great." Jaden grumbled. "Don't." she warned with a raised finger at his open mouth ready to protest her description. "Look, you'll get your eighty bucks and all you had to do was ask out some freaky looking Goth chic you've never met before to get it. How great do you feel, _Jacob_?"

**_Dunn Square_****_, Luthersburg University…_**

"… but the worst is the room where he beat his wife. People say if you stand there long enough you can hear her."

"Wow." but the tone of her voice said it wasn't all that exciting. Jacob frowned, here he was telling this perfect stranger all sorts of ghost stories and it was getting him nowhere.

"Why do you want to know all this stuff, then?"

"What?" Jaden set her cup down and looked at the boy. She couldn't help but think of her little brother, how annoying had _he_ been in College?

"You asked me about the Amity Hotel and I give all the gory details-."

"Which you couldn't possibly know because you were still in diapers back then." Jaden cut in.

"Are you always this bitchy?" Jacob snapped. Surprisingly that got him a smile.

"Nah, most of the time I'm way nastier." Jaden shrugged. "Guess you got me on a good day."

"Guess so." Jacob muttered. After a moment he decided to tell her about the old abandoned house at the end of Cannon Road. "A group of kids went out there, couple of days before that girl was found dead at the hotel."

"What's the story?" Jaden sat forward, feeling the importance of this story.

"I don't know. Couple of the guys- we went out there too but I couldn't- that place is seriously creepy. I mean it's all boarded up, roof sunk in, in places… It was getting late when we finally drove up to the house. It was cold- I mean I know its cold now but that day it was just…_cold_ you know." Jacob couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see the disbelief, she probably would start in on the ribbing like the guys had done.

"The cold, it felt like it was in your bones. Your breath would make puffs…" Jaden nodded, her voice soft and it brought his head up.

"Yeah, weird but I've never felt like a place was wrong before I went out there." Jacob murmured.

"Never ignore your gut instinct. If it feels wrong it is wrong." Jaden patted his hand and took another French fry from the tray. She was so nonchalant about the whole thing Jacob would've thought she was just pulling his leg. "What else did you see?"

"How…" Jacob shook his head and told her about the weird shape in one of the top windows. "It looked like a person, all in white but nobody could live there. Then it got dark and I thought- I – I thought I saw… shapes. Dark shapes."

"What did they look like?" Jaden leaned closer, her eyes intent knowing there was something there that would tie all the coincidences together and make sense.

"They were small- like an animal but- I don't know."

"About the size of a cat or maybe a dog?" Jaden insisted.

"I guess, look I couldn't see them-it- whatever they were but then the guys came out all yelling and making noise. We left. I haven't been back there." Jacob sat back in his chair, staring at her with hostile eyes.

"Imps."

"What?" Jacob frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you saw, Imps. Nasty little guys who love to scare the krap out of anyone." Jaden replied while munching on another fry. She was wondering what to do when Jacob said something else that caught her attention. "What?"

"I said, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw some lights in the upstairs windows. Not like a light being turned on but like maybe there was someone with a candle or something." Jacob's demeanor had changed in the few hours he'd been talking to her. The cocky kid with the big grin now sat looking thoughtful and concerned.

"What else happened?" he looked at her startled. "Don't; just tell me what happened, Jacob."

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." He shook his head.

"Do I remotely look like any of the idiots you call friends?" Jaden retorted. The question drew his eyes to her, the multi color streaks in her hair, dark eye make up, not to mention her choice of clothes; black military jacket, a t-shirt that read _'What are girls made of?'_ with a picture of a girl in pigtails sporting a bat and fishnets with a cat at her feet. Then there was the straight layered skirt and harley boots.

"No, you don't." Jacob agreed sitting forward. "As we were driving back to the main road I almost crashed trying to avoid this girl who ran across. The guys said there wasn't anything but I know what I saw… She was running-."

"Just because they said it didn't happen doesn't mean it didn't happen." Jaden replied drawing Jacobs gaze away from the tray.

"You're weird." He stated.

"Uh-huh." Jaden replied finishing off the last of the fries.

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_ 3rdday…_**

Jaden had spent the entire morning in her room getting her gear ready for that night. An old map of the town sat on the table beside a new updated version. She'd highlighted in blue the way to Cannon Road and the abandoned house. If there was anywhere to start looking for the demon it was going to be there.

The more she thought about it the more she was convinced the demon was luring her to it Jaden just didn't know why.

It had to know she would send him back to hell but first there would be questions in need of answers. Roque gave a soft whine wanting to go out especially since he'd spent most the day before running through the university campus while she got her information.

"Later, right now I need to get this ready." Jaden said barely sparing the droopy head a glance. Another whine had her glancing at the gray body inching its way along the carpet towards her feet. The blue-gray eyes did their best whipped puppy look and sighing Jaden stood up the duffel zipped up.

"Alright. We can go out, come on."

He was at the door; tail wagging before she took a step in that direction. Hoisting the duffel and her own bag Jaden strode to the door pulling it open for Roque. The gray shape trotted down the hall towards the stairs. In the lobby he stuck to her side sitting by the reception desk while Jaden gave back her room key.

"Have a nice day, miss."

Jaden arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you." The smile on her face was fake but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Bye-bye, now doggie." The girl had on the dorkiest look as she waved at Roque. To his credit, he didn't go up to be petted but headed out the front door Jaden held open.

"Batty," she muttered. "Completely batty, that one."

Her bags once more in the trunk, Jaden let the top down and drove into town. It was still early and stopping by the local church for some holy water was just smart.

**_DuBois_****_, Pennsylvania_****_… _**

Sam paced the length of the room again, his cell phone ringing incessantly but still, Dean didn't answer. It wouldn't be the first time the brothers couldn't get a hold of each other but that usually wasn't a good sign. The last time he hadn't been able to reach Dean, he'd been trapped with a demon in some caved in basement. The rescue resulted in two dead demons and Dean looking at his baby brother with something akin to shocked surprise and maybe a bit of fear? The yellow eyed demon's words echoed in Dean's mind that night and the next morning and through the day until he'd finally asked some one else for re-assurance.

The door creaked open alerting Sam to his brother's presence. He turned, a worried frown on his face and the words, a reproach for not answering his cell phone were forgotten.

"Whe- what happened to you?"

Dean scowled, yanked the filthy jacket from his shoulders and threw it on the hotel room chair, all without answering.

"Dean." Sam insisted. "I've been calling you-."

"I know." Dean snarled showing him the cell phone screen with all of Sam's missed calls.

"Where have you been?" the stony face and crossed arms, the only sign of Sam's irritation at what he considered his brothers stupidity.

"Chasing down a demon." Dean threw over his shoulder as he paced. His posture, slightly hunched, shoulders pulled up, head bent as he paced heavily.

"Dean! You- we're supposed to-." The words were more than proof of his brother's disregard for his own life. Just because he'd made the deal and had less than a year left to live didn't give Dean the right to behave as if he were expendable.

"Which we don't have to worry about anymore." Dean effectively cut off what ever Sam had been about to say. Confusion was clearly written on his younger brother's face and quickly replaced by anger.

"You took care of it? Dean-!"

"No." but Sam didn't believe him and why would he when Dean had always done exactly what Sam was thinking? "Phade."

"What?" he asked very quietly. The first thought that crossed his mind was that Dean had lost his or maybe hit his head too hard.

"You heard me." Dean snapped. It was one thing to actually, physically see her but another, quite different thing, to tell his brother the girl he'd had the biggest crush ever in school and then fallen in love with more than a year ago was in town or she had been.

"Phade." Same repeated not sure what to think. "Your face…?"

"Phade." Dean repeated sotto voice as his face pinkened slightly.

"Dean," he sighed wiping both hands on his own face as he tried to deal with this new information. "Why woul- where, if she's here, where is she? Why would…?" he motioned towards the bruise on his forehead and the puffy lip.

"How the hell should I know?" Dean snapped. He turned abruptly and chucked the cell phone onto the bed.

"You're not making sense." Sam retorted.

Dean had no response to that. Nothing _was_ making any sense. The last time he'd seen Phade she was leaving, going back to LA with a whole new set of- of- hell, he didn't know what to call _that._ Bursting into flames and not burning, walking through stone… was there a name for what she did? And what about this War- and she'd looked so different; it was as if she weren't the same woman.

"Why would she hit you?" Sam asked. He stood next to the mirror, his back reflected as Dean answered.

"Apparently _I_ got in her way." There was a moment of silence, a moment in which both brothers tried to puzzle out the situation. Sam didn't know what to think. Was Dean finally breaking? Was it stress or… was Dean really giving up?

"Something's wrong." Dean stated and Sam recognized the look on his brother's face. Fierce determination and nothing anyone said was going to stop him from getting answers.

"Like you getting beat up?" Sam asked attempting to make light of the situation. The last thing he needed was for Dean to go off and get himself killed.

_'Too late…'_

"Ha-ha. She doused me with holy water."

"Uh-huh." Dean's eyes narrowed hearing the disbelief. Hadn't Sam noticed his soaked shirt? Did he think he was making it all up?

"Dude, she was carrying around a holy super soaker." He yanked the wet shirt over his head tossing it aside as he grabbed a dry one from a drawer. Sam's eyes followed the wet garment staring at it for a moment.

"Super soaker." Sam repeated. "Dean, you didn't… hit your head-?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

"Maybe _think_ you saw Phade-." Sam continued as if Dean had never yelled.

"NO!" Dean thundered. "I know what I saw!" and he did, he was sure. "It was her- well, not the same her but _her_!"

Dean could feel Sam's disbelief especially with what he'd just finished saying. Not the same her but her? He couldn't blame Sam for not believing him but it was Phade. It was her and something had changed.

"Uh-huh, Dean-."

"She looked different." Dean cut in but the look on Sam's face was difficult to accept. He really thought Dean was making it all up.

He didn't care.

"She was dressed… different and her hair… blue-purpl- she got a tattoo!" he finished looking at Sam. "All here," Dean motioned to the right side of his face to the area around his eye. "Some funky swirling pattern. I'm telling you." He ground out. "It was Phade. Some Goth version of her but _her._" And he hadn't even told him about the rest yet. Dean was thinking it was probably better not to say anymore since Sam's expression hadn't changed. He still thought his brother was loosing his mind.

"Fine." Sam spoke after a long pause. "Say it was her. Where did she go? Why is she here anyway?"

Those were all fine questions, important questions in need of answers but Dean had nothing. He had no clue as to where she was or what she'd been doing in town except for the obvious.

"How the hell should I know, Sam. Does it look like I got answers?" anger was always a good defense. Push them away and avoid the uncomfortable, the unknown only Sam didn't give up that easy. This was his brother, his only family, the only one left.

"Don't." Dean warned.

_"No chic flick moments." _And Sam knew his brother was doing his best not to talk about how he felt, about his impending death, about this sudden appearance of the one woman who could actually understand what was happening, possibly even help them…

_'Help, she can help…'_ suddenly Sam wanted to believe his brother had seen her. That Phade was close and could help him save his brother.

"Fine, do we know of any hunters in the area?" it wouldn't be uncommon but there were so few hunters and many more demons…

"I called Bobby."

Sam looked surprised. Had he really expected Dean to just sit on his ass and twirl his thumbs?

"He doesn't know of anyone. Called LA too." And what he'd found or lack of, only made him sure something was wrong.

"So its not-." Disappointment washed through Sam. It hadn't been Phade, Dean saw not if she was in LA.

"Number's out of service." At Sam's look Dean reached over and grabbed the cell phone. "Don't believe me. Call her." He tossed his brother the phone then sat down in front of Sam's lap top and started typing.

Sam watched him a moment before actually calling the numbers in his list. Each one he dialed rang a couple of times before a recording answered. Every number was 'no longer in service'.

"Out of service." Dean stated at his brothers look.

"Inform-."

"Already called." Dean cut in; his eyes never left the bright screen. "No listing. Seems we missed a big party." He sat back motioning for Sam to take a look at what he finally managed to dig up. "Los Angeles is still under 'clean up' from the 'events'."

"Events?" Sam frowned. "Clean up?" he mumbled clicking from one window to another. "Wh-."

"That's all I got from the operator. Figured there would be more on the net. News papers…" but what he managed to find didn't give any real answers.

"Gang wars?" Sam echoed as he read. "People really believe this." He seemed surprised but then he hunted demons so…

"People believe what's easier." Dean murmured. Sam stiffened, ready to argue that he wasn't going to stop trying to find a way to save him just because there was a possibility he would go back to being dead.

"Besides, if someone said LA was over run by demons and Phade, along with Angel Inc. 'saved the world' would you believe it?" Dean questioned, his eyes saying he didn't want to talk about the other thing. The part where Sam kept trying to save him…

"Do we know what happened to them?" Sam asked. Dean seemed to sag a little, whether it was relief at not having to deal with his dying or if it were because of the events in Los Angeles, Sam couldn't tell.

The articles were easy to find, sorting them was a nuisance since they didn't need to know about every Tom, Dick and Joe. The first article they skimmed read;

**_GANG WARFARE REACHES ULTIMATE HIGH IN THE CITY OF ANGELS_**

_The streets ran red with blood today…. _

_Many casualties of these horrible events have been uncovered with more yet to be accounted for…. _

_Police are out in full force but even they could not contain the war from spilling into nearby neighborhoods…. _

_Many of our cities public servants were lost, numbering in the thousands; our city's police have been reduced to handfuls per precinct…_

Gangs? Both brothers shared a look at the head line before they continued to the next article which gave even less information than the first one.

**_LOS ANGELES RAVAGED BY GANG WARS_**

_Gang members high on PCP pulled together in what is a shocking and devastating display of vandalism…_

_Many Angelino's are dead and more still unaccounted for…. _

_The City is in ruins but the governor has established a clear and defined plan of action…_

_Plans for rebuilding Los Angeles are currently on 'clean up' duty before rebuilding can begin…_

"PCP?" Sam exclaimed.

"Lame excuse but easy to believe."

"Dean," Sam gave his brother a 'how stupid do you think people are' look which Dean didn't bother answering. "Come on. Gang members high on PCP couldn't do half of that."

"Try explaining that to the Angelino's in their yuppie cars going to work or getting a tan." Dean snipped and clicked on the next interesting article.

**_NATIONAL GUARD IN LOS ANGELES_**

_The United States National Guard has been called into the City of Angels._

_Their presence, in this city's time of need, brings comfort to those still in residence…_

_National Guard personnel will fill in as law enforcement, guaranteeing our cities ensured safety…_

"They called the National Guard." Sam murmured.

"For Gangsters on PCP." Dean snorted. "You have to wonder how they manage to avoid reality."

"Yeah," Sam glanced at his brother with a look he ignored. "I wonder."

**_RESERVES CALLED TO DUTY_**

_United States__ military has been dispatched to the City of Angels in an effort to stamp out the 'Gang Wars'…_

_Military presence has been a great help to city law enforcement agencies…_

_"We're here to help." One Marine said. He, like many others…_

"Alright." Dean sat back scowling at the screen. "I get National Guard but they got military personnel too. I'm starting to think this thing was bigger than our little fiasco with Hell's Gate."

"There's no way the government is going to admit there were demons in LA." That left the question of what happened to those in the thick of it. What, if the government knew, happened to them?

"Here, it lists all of the landmarks that were damaged." Sam opened the next article which both brothers scanned through.

**_LOS ANGELES LANDMARKS DAMAGED_**

_Many Historical buildings have been damaged during recent events…_

_Most of Los Angeles' historic landmarks will be salvaged. Though extremely difficult, experts believe these landmarks can and should be restored to their original beauty._

_Listed are just a few of the many…_

**_HYPERION HOTEL, RAVAGED BY FLAMES_**

_The Hyperion Hotel, one of Los Angeles' most recognizable buildings, was severely damaged…_

_Though ravaged by fire the new owner of this historical landmark plans on re-building this wondrous hotel…_

_Keeping to the original blue prints Mr. Vartan, along with his son-in-law and grandson, hopes to be finished by the end of the year…_

_The few residents of this magnificent hotel suffered some losses but plan to continue living…_

_"We lost some friends but…" One Charles Gunn says of the Gang Wars that wreaked so much havoc. _

_"…we do what has to be done…" and though Connor Angel is only a second year college student…_

"No mention of Phade." Dean commented as he finished skimming the article. "There's no mention of anything useful."

Sam could tell he was frustrated and the fact his brother insisted he'd just seen Phade only aggravated the situation. For a moment he wasn't sure Dean knew what he was doing, just like Sam kept wondering what his brother had been thinking, how desperate had he been to make such a deal. Sam didn't know if he would have done the same for Dean. They were family, all they had left and he couldn't say for sure he'd make the same sacrifice for Dean.

"You're right, there's not a lot for such a big event." Sam agreed sitting down in the chair opposite his brother. "Most of these skim over the entire thing, as if they didn't want to know." They stared at each other in silence for a moment. The determined set of Sam's features only angered Dean more.

"No, Sam." Dean stated in a flat voice, one he tried to keep the anger from filling.

"You can't expect me to-."

"God dammit!" Dean snarled as he jumped to his feet. "NO! There's no changing it." He headed for the door, anywhere he could get away from Sam and his constant need to 'save him'.

There was no saving and Dean knew it.

Hell, he'd made the deal and all he wanted now was to get rid of as many demons as he could and enjoy what time he had left. Sam would be alright… he had to be. There weren't anymore Winchester's to carry on the family business; after he was gone it would all be up to Sammy.

"You can't just ignore it, Dean."

"Like hell I cant." Dean snapped.

The hotel room door clicked shut leaving Sam staring at the dark wood.

_"No chic flick moments, Sammy…"_

**W**

* * *

_**AN: My God this was 17pages long! Well, guess I'll be taking a breather 'till next week. Moving into my new place this weekend so yay! Lots of cleaning to do... So, is anyone intrigued yet? I've only gotten 100hits so far, what's up with that? Is the summary not interesting?**_

_**By the way, this fic is set during S3, I'm making it an alternate timeline for my char. You know how there's a point where the rest of your life can go two ways? Well Phade has been living her life according to the choices she made at 18. In this fic she's getting to live the life she would've had if she'd made a different choice but I'll explain that in future chapters.**_


	4. Exorcising Demons

**Exorcising Demons **

**_Los Angeles_****_, California_****_…_**

Angel paced the Hyperion lobby for the moment alone but that could change in a second. Ever since Buffy left to go back to the New Watchers Council and Giles and the rest of the Scooby's he felt anxious. The fact that she left four of the new Slayers to 'help' as she put it Angel couldn't get a moment alone. He knew they were mostly in Los Angeles to keep an eye on him, to make sure Wolfram & Hart didn't get to him.

As long as he stayed in the Hyperion he was safe. Whatever Phade did to the doors, windows and any entrance kept evil out. Nothing could harm him or anyone at the Hyperion.

"Dad." The door closed behind Connor and the sight of his son brought a scowl to Angel's face.

"Connor." Angel stopped pacing. "What are you still doing here?"

"I go to school and live here." Connor replied completely ignoring the tone of voice.

"I told you before, I don't want you here." Angel repeated more concern for his son evident and this time Connor could see that. "I don't want you in danger."

"Anywhere I go, Wolfram & Hart already know. Besides, I get to see you more often if I live in Los Angeles." Connor said sauntering over to the couch and taking a seat. He grinned at his Dad who looked as if he wanted to smile but was also upset because his son was listening to him.

"Angel!"

Both looked up to the stair case where Nico stood glaring. Angel cringed at the sound of his name from the red headed Slayer.

"Found him!" Gina called at the top of her lungs appearing on the balcony. "Hi Connor." She waved smiling before heading down the stairs behind Nico.

"Hey." Connor grinned knowing how much his Dad hated having babysitters.

"You haven't been outside have you?" Nico demanded ignoring Connor's presence. As the oldest it was her responsibility to keep everyone in line and make sure Angel was still alive when Buffy came back.

(By alive meaning still walking and not a pile of ash.)

Zytka came in from the kitchen area while there was no doubt Neréida had been in the pool. The youngest Slayer of the four in residence had a thing with water, she loved it. Crossing her arms Nico tapped her foot expectantly.

"Ay por favor, Nico. He's a big bad vampire, what's going to hurt him?" she offered a genial smile at Angel who hid his own smile. He liked the little brunette who didn't follow his every move though he was sure Neréida knew his whereabouts. There was something different about her…

"Our job is to make sure nothing does happen to him." Nico snapped. "Or did you forget that while you have your daily swim?"

"Nico…" Gina whined at the red head's back. "Nothing's getting in here."

"Besides, if Angel's going out he'll tell us, won't you?" Zytka asked. From the couch Connor smothered his laugh at the look on his Father's face.

"I think we're interrupting." Neréida told the Slayers as she headed to the stairs. With a pointed look at Connor and Angel she arched a dark eyebrow. Nico huffed annoyed but she headed upstairs anyway allowing Father and son some private time.

"Zytka!" Nico called from the stairs when the other Slayer didn't follow.

"That's me!" she grinned skipping towards the stairs and hurrying up. Connor chuckled amazed at the constant up beat demeanor of the polish girl.

"I swear, it's like I'm in prison!" Angel grumbled glaring at the empty staircase. Connor finally let out his laughter earning a glare from his Father. "You try living with those four."

"You want me around four Slayers?" Connor grinned shaking his head but Angel realized he wanted his son close.

"You could move in…" Angel hedged, his sudden discomfort drawing Connor's eyes. For a moment he wasn't sure if his Father were being serious but the look on Angel's face said he wasn't kidding around. "I'm sure Franco wouldn't mind- I mean it's his hotel now but, yeah, I'd like it if you moved in."

The silence stretched until Sebastián's voice drew their attention to the balcony.

"Just say 'Yes' already." Both turned to the stairs were the teen descended. "There's way too many girls in the Hyperion."

"Hey, there can never be too many girls." Jericho's sudden presence had the vampire on alert. Connor quickly got to his feet, reaching behind to the knife at his waist. Sebastián stopped on the center step, his eyes glaring at the Guardian. Ever since he'd left, the things Sebastián had said… he wasn't ready to take any of it back and didn't feel as if it was his place to apologize.

Both of them, the twins had taken his Mom; they had more time with her and just when she comes back they take her away again. Now they wanted his grandfather as well?

"What do you want?" Sebastián snapped, careful to keep his voice low and his temper in check. Grandfather hadn't been happy with the way the last 'family' reunion had gone and if he walked in on another yelling match… Sebastián had no doubt there would be leather meeting his ass that evening.

"Have you found her?" Angel asked before Jericho could answer his brother.

"No," he shook his head. "But I have a plan." The smile on the Guardian was contagious.

**_Elyria_****_, Ohio_****_…_**

"Elyria, hmm…." She paused for a moment while on the other end of the line a slight groan was audible. "Sounds pretty."

"No." he quickly replied. "No Jaden, not pretty, dangerous."

"You know, you're an old lady." Jaden smirked. "A grandma."

"Try virile 25year old stud." Just as quickly the smug tone changed to one of caution. "Jaden, I'm not kid-."

"Garth," she began when the disturbing image of his words formed out of thin air. She'd forgotten all about his romp with Esmy which she'd just happened to walk in on. "Oh yuk!"

"Mental image!" Garth crowed. "YES!" he laughed and the sound of his gloating only made her whish she weren't so far away.

"You don't know how lucky you are I'm in Ohio." She grumbled flicking a strand of black hair over her shoulder.

"Dude! We've been talking that long?" he seemed surprised which amused her. "Weren't you just in Pennsylvania?"

"That was two hours ago." Jaden scoffed with an eye roll he missed. "I finally had to plug my cell into the lighter. You're worse than a girl." She pointed out and pushed on Roque's snout to get him off her shoulder.

"But you love me like a man." Garth insisted.

"Ha!" Jaden laughed about to say he was crazy but in a way she did. "Yeah, hey Roque's drooling all over my shoulder." She complained. Using her free hand Jaden pushed on his snout again. "And I don't like it. Here, say hello." She took the ear piece from her head and held it out. Roque barked like mad standing up in the back seat.

"Doggie drool!" Garth yelled loud enough Jaden could hear. Putting the piece back in her ear she caught the last of his comment. "Mark your territory boy!"

"NO! Roque down." Jaden ordered in a strong voice and Roque immediately lay down on the back seat, a soft whine his only protest. "You are so lucky I'm in Ohio, cabron."

"He is if you're cursing him in Spanish." A new voice chuckled. In the back ground she could hear Garth wanting to know what she'd called him.

"Jack!" Jaden exclaimed more than happy to hear his voice. "Hey, you know what I saw on TV last night?"

"Another movie." Jack replied immediately. It was no surprise to him since all Jaden ever did was channel surf until she found something remotely interesting and even then she surfed through commercials.

"Nah- well, yeah but it reminded me of you."

Jack could picture her smile and the dimple she more than likely wore at the moment.

"Cuz you know… Jack Frost!"

"It's no where near Christmas!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's cold enough." She complained. The heater was on and Roque had two blankets in the back seat to keep him warm because leather just didn't make for comfortable seats.

"You know the details." He said in his serious voice. "Be careful." It never ceased to amaze her how fast Jack went from fun to serious. She didn't like that he worried about her either, both of them worried. Jaden couldn't help thinking that one day the worry would be too much and they'd both chase after her. That was the last thing she wanted, the last thing she needed to think of.

"You are going to get old quick from worrying so much. How many wrinkles do you have now?" she teased.

"Cant help it." Jack replied with a sigh. "You just can't stay out of trouble-."

"Hey, I'm hunting demons." Jaden retorted with a scowl at the road ahead. "I think my amount of trouble makes sense considering and you know, it's not like I _let_ them out of hell."

They both could agree on that much and Jack moved on to the next thing on his mind.

"No shit. You find out anymore on those brothers?"

"Only that everyone so far seems to agree on one thing." She sighed and rested her head on the hand not holding the steering wheel. "They opened the gate because one of them is evil. No clue as to what they look like either." Here she frowned at the description she managed to over hear. "I mean, how many blond, green eyed men are there in the US alone? Don't get me started on dark haired, brown eyed men over 6' which, might be easier to find because y'all are short."

"Woa, hey!" Jack protested in a hurt tone. "I'm 6'2"."

"I know." Jaden huffed. "You also have dark hair and brown eyes and unless your last name is Winchester you are not the evil dude I'm looking for." She finished with another eye roll. Sometimes she wondered if they thought her senile. She did have eyes and she used them, quite frequently.

"Looking?"

The question had her wincing, wanting to smack her head on the window. How had she let that slip?

"Jaden," and the way he said her name warned her of what was coming. "You are not supposed to be looking for anyone bu-."

"I know." She cut in. "Relax, Jack. I'm going to Elyria; I'll take care of the demon and continue with the plan." She could almost see him take a relieved breath and his shoulders slump. A mischievous smile lit her face. "But… if the Winchesters _happen_ to cross my path it hardly seems fair just to let them go on without a hell-o."

"Damn," he breathed. "It's the hell in your hello that worries me." There was soft laughter but it didn't distract him for long. "J, don't forget who you're tracking."

"No chance of that." Jaden sighed. There was nothing in the world that could make her forget her reason for taking to the road once more.

The one time she let herself relax, tried to fit in, make friends, have a real home… and tragedy struck…

"I know exactly who and why."

**W**

_L__ilith, in Jewish folklore was the first wife of Adam. She was made of dust just like him and when she refused to be obedient, Lilith was cast out of Eden. From Adam's rib Eve was made to ensure her obedience to him…_

"Of course Eve gets blamed for the downfall of man." Jaden sniped. "It wasn't like she _made_ him eat the stupid apple. That just proves how men always think with their dicks and not their brains." Jaden glanced down at her dog, he bounded up the rocks with ease, tail wagging. It still amazed her, the amount of brains her dog contained though sometimes she wondered if maybe he was more than that. What dog hunted demons? And was he good? Better than any bloodhound, not that Jaden had ever seen one but from what she'd heard they were supposed to be excellent hunting dogs.

"They got nothing on you Roque." He didn't make a sound, no sign that he understood besides a quick turn about and more tail wagging. Jaden made her way up the rocks and patted his head. They were up in the Cascade, high on the rocks so she could confirm the sighting of people dancing around a fire. There'd been reports of howls and screams but so far the only thing making any noise was the wind and her feet.

After a day in town it wasn't difficult to find out where the spot they liked to use was located. So what if it was in plain sight of the humans, it wasn't as if any of them would believe. And why would anyone in town believe a bunch of kids getting high or drunk up in the Cascade? Or maybe it was a couple wanting some time alone…

"Roque, down." Jaden whispered and immediately the gray body dropped to the ground and crawled to her side. Two sets of eyes, dark brown and gray-blue, looked over the rocks to the glowing fire down by the water. With one arm wrapped around him, Jaden peered over the edge and watched the figures; four in all surround a woman. Her red hair seemed to catch on fire the closer she got to the flames and then she dropped the robe.

The four figures turned away, to their respective quadrant. As far away as she was, Jaden couldn't hear them but knew the foursome was chanting.

"Lilith…"

They were calling to her… For a moment she thought they were going to sacrifice the woman but she neither moved or seemed anything but calm and confident. The four kept their chanting and from their hands produced offerings. Jaden realized what was coming and hastily grabbed for the rifle at her side. Most of her firearms looked much too fancy to be useful, collectors items that cost more than a run of the mill semi auto 45 cal. Jaden didn't care; she liked the fancy designs, the limited editions, or the special commemorative guns reminiscent of the old ones.

The woman moved closer to the fire, her arms raised and the wind picked up. A light spray of water doused them all, hissing in the flames, the red hair seeming to catch fire.

Jaden gripped the rifle setting it to her shoulder and resting the barrel in her hand on the rock. It was one of a hundred issue Winchester rifles, a 94 model with standard iron sights plus a lyman sight on the tang. The wood was of better quality with extensive fleur-de-lis checkering and Jaden had sighed over it from the first moment she laid eyes on the rifle. The boys had suffered through a week of endless badgering until they gave in and she got her Winchester.

Jaden snorted at the thought of that. How off the wall was it? There she was, about to take down some demons and she was using a Winchester when in all probability those demons were the same one's the Winchester brothers let out of hell.

_'Focus, I have one maybe two shots before they figure out where I'm perched. Running would be good right about then.'_

She let out a calming breath and looked through the sight. Her first target seemed too easy, the closest one and moving to the next Jaden took her shot. It rang loudly through the Cascade, bouncing from the rocks and then the second shot echoed. Two bodies were thrown off their feet as the bullets hit dead center.

"Run." Jaden ordered scrambling away from the rocks as the woman shrieked in rage. Roque leapt into motion finding the easiest way down from the rocks. Jaden hopped from one to another always searching for a steady looking rock wide enough for her feet. She wasn't a climber, wasn't one of those hiking fanatics, what she was… She used to be a daughter, a daughter who liked to follow her Father around even at work. A construction site was no place for a little girl but no matter what Evangelina said or did Jaden somehow always found her way to Daddy's job. Following him around on a house frame before the roof was installed had her Father constantly worried she'd fall and break her neck if nothing else.

Jaden sent a little prayer of thanks for her Father. Had it not been for the years she'd spent on the roofs like a monkey at his heels Jaden doubted she'd be as agile to date. She pushed thoughts of her family aside and continued to pick her way to flat earth.

The low growl had her on alert but Roque bounded into view once more. He was impatient with his owners dawdling. The gray-blue eyes scanned the wooded area, once again sniffing but finding no strange scent. Roque huffed a low bark urging Jaden forward and bounded into the trees with her at his heels.

The mustang was a mile away, a mile down a dirt road hidden in the trees…

"Why did I park so far?" Jaden grumbled under her breath as she tried to keep pace with Roque but he was a dog! Dogs were four legs faster than a human.

He stopped suddenly, a soft whine was the only sign of trouble and sliding to a stop in the leaves Jaden gripped the rifle in both hands. Her eyes searched for any sign of the demons but couldn't see further than the trees in front of her. The shadows seemed to darken and Roque's whine turned into a menacing growl.

"Donde?" she questioned softly. Her body shifted until Jaden stood behind Roque, rifle ready. Roque snarled lunging forward a few inches obviously seeing something she wasn't. Jaden didn't stop to think and the night was lit by a temporary flash from the rifle. Roque barked loudly now, his jaws snapping and again Jaden fired hoping to hit something.

The figure that lunged out of the foliage startled her. Blood coated the torso from the wounds she had managed to inflict. Stepping back Jaden fired once more then swung the butt in an arc connecting with the head. The demon went down and Roque jumped on him, jaws tearing into the neck.

"Down!" Jaden commanded but he continued to yank on the demon. Its black eyes flashed a brief moment and then Roque was thrown aside. The warm gush of blood flowed from the gaping hole in his throat.

"Damn, you won't survive." Jaden breathed. The demon smiled uncaring but before he had a chance to get up Jaden splashed the contents of a purple vial. He screamed, falling onto his back, both hands trying to wipe away the burning liquid only to spread it further.

"Holy oil, baboso." Jaden smirked, then she began the exorcism. The Latin words fell from her tongue with ease after so many years.

Jaden heard the menacing growl just as the wind cut out. She turned too late and the fourth demon had a hand on her throat. He slammed her back into the trunk of a tree; his black eyes bore into hers and the slow smile was pleased.

"You're not bad." It said moving back a pace in order to take a good look at her. Jaden struggled harder trying to break his hold and found the hand on her throat tightening. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult but her hearing seemed to expand. Everything he said seemed to be whispered in her ear.

"You reek of death. You could be one of us… A harbinger… Another one of her children…"

"Ungh-g-o f-uuk-!" his hand flexed just a little cutting off the insult and it was all Jaden could do not to close her eyes in pain.

"What a mouth." He smiled leaning his body into hers. Jaden dropped an arm, her fingers grabbed at the hilt in her belt. Her lungs were screaming for air but the demon didn't care. "You killed two of ours… easily replace-." He jerked, black eyes widening as the lightning flickered from his chest to his face. Jaden pried the loose fingers from her neck and dragged in a breath. She never let go of the knife and using her free hand shoved the demon back. The knife slid out easily leaving another bleeding wound. He brought both hands to bear on the gap barely able to shake his head.

"You talk too much." Jaden gasped before slicing through his neck. Beside her Roque barked madly. She turned her head and seeing the second set of black eyes flash in the moonlight flipped the knife in her hand. Ignoring the burning in her chest and throat Jaden pulled back and loosed the knife. It sank to the hilt into the demon just under his breast bone. The momentum of his lunge kept his body hurtling towards her even as the light went through him. She caught his body in her arms, both landing in the moistened earth with a sloppy thud.

Roque never ceased barking even as he clamped onto the demons robed back and tried yanking him off Jaden. Using that she managed to push him over and take the knife. She wiped the blade off on the robe before getting to her feet. One whine from Roque was enough to get her moving towards the road. Picking up the rifle from where it fell both ran, each covered in blood not their own and Jaden trying to keep each breath from causing her more pain, all in vain.

By morning she'd have a nice set of bruises ringing her neck. The only good thing she could find was that the weather was decidedly colder and that meant lots of turtle necks.

_'At least for the next couple of weeks anyway.'_

_"Be careful." _Garth had warned and Jack… _"This is dangerous… don't forget who you're tracking."_

There was no way she could forget, no time to think of anything else. All she ever did was keep searching, following every lead and killing what ever demons got in her way but she was no closer now than she had been eighteen months ago. Time didn't seem to make a difference, not when a friend was dead, another one missing.

Garth seemed to be fine, on the surface he was all smiles making jokes and just being Garth. It was the quiet moments that unnerved them, when he seemed to be lost in his thoughts… nothing good ever came of re-living the past, Jaden was proof of it, at least her choice in careers was. Jack knew she blamed herself for their friends, if she hadn't settled in with them, if she hadn't stuck around the first eight months, if, if, if…

_"We can't live in the past and we can't live by 'if' J. You can't blame this on- on- it's not your fault."_

That still didn't mean Jaden let it go, the guilt, because it was _always_ her fault. Her aunt, her Mom…

"My fault…"

**_Interstate 64…_******

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala tuning out the mullet rock blaring from the speakers as Dean sang along. The younger Winchester complained and gave Dean a hard time about his singing but the truth was Dean could carry a tune. He might not be rock star good but he was sing-in-the-shower and driving-in-the-car good. But no way was Sam Winchester about to say or admit it, especially not to his brother.

His current means of ignoring Dean was the internet and more specifically the rest of the articles he'd been able to dig up on the events in Los Angeles, in particular on the Hyperion Hotel. Amazingly enough, the Hotel was one of the more news worthy buildings. Sam even managed to find some news footage on a popular site. The clip was short, three to four minutes and talked about the building while showing the entrance and the plaque he remembered all too well from their brief stay. The hotel's entire right wing had been burned or torn down. Sam let a brief sigh of relief wash through him. Phade's apartment had-was, it was in the left wing.

In the clip, the reporter focused on a small memorial the new owner erected in honor of those who died. The fountain had been cleaned out and instead of the stone bowls he remembered there was a statue. A woman in long robes looking serene, face cast downwards and as the camera panned around showed the wings. The base of the statue showed her feet which the water barely touched. People had already come by and the water was littered with flower petals in a rainbow of colors.

"She has a son." Sam breathed as the reporter introduced Sebastián Vartan. The little boy explained the weeping statue was one of God's Angels and she watched over them. He seemed sure all those who had died were in heaven though he never mentioned if his Mom was one of those souls.

"Hey Sammy." Dean exclaimed suddenly. He cast a look at the computer before giving his brother a mischievous smirk. "Looking up porn?"

Sam took a deep breath before considering his reply. He could resort to childishness, as Dean often did, or reply in kind with something along the lines of not having the same base instincts but then they'd start bickering…

"No, I'm finding out Phade's a Mom." Sam watched the stunned expression on his brother's face and for the first time Dean had nothing to say. The silence stretched out made all the more obvious by the rock music still playing in the car. Stretching his hand forward Sam turned off the radio and shifted so he faced his brother. "Sebastián, that's his name."

Dean barely nodded acknowledgement. He kept his eyes locked on the road while his mind whirled with questions.

"I'd say he's about eleven or twelve. Looks like her too…" Sam trailed off. He'd thought Dean's reaction might be a little surprised but he didn't expect the silence, not this long. Dean hadn't figured out which of his questions was the most important to ask. Why had she never mentioned the boy? They'd been in Los Angeles with her almost two weeks and not once had they seen the boy. Phade's apartment hadn't given him a clue that she'd had a son; there were no pictures, no drawings on the refrigerator door, toys… nothing. Who was the Father? Was it her Hell's Angel? How long ago had this happened? Where had the boy been the entire time? What was her Father thinking to let her just abandon her kid? What kind of Mother was she?

"What the hell's going on?" Dean muttered finally. Green eyes turned to look at brown but all he saw were more questions.

**_Elyria_****_, Ohio_****_…_**

The warehouse stood on the edge of town rimmed by trees on a large lot currently empty of human life. Well, regular humans excluding a silvery gray pit-bull and one female hunter in search of the last demon in town.

There was never a guarantee that once a town was cleaned out the demons wouldn't return. There were just too many to get rid of. But what would happen once all demons were back in hell? What kind of life was left for their hunters? If all they'd ever done, all they'd ever known was the hunt, the exorcisms, the rituals and the words what would they do once it was all done with? Few if any of the hunters ever thought about the future. Thinking of what they would do with their lives only seemed depressing. No hunter ever left the job, the life they had chosen and those born to it… those were few and far between. Hunter born families were rare to come by. They were a breed unto themselves, much more aware of demons, of what they were capable of with knowledge passed down through family members.

There were others, lone hunters. These were rare, brought into the fold by tragedy, floundering through their first forays and if they didn't die learned early on how to become shadows. Lone hunters tended to stay away from the others, avoided contact at all costs.

Jaden was no different. She didn't want help, didn't need it, wouldn't take it, not from other hunters and she'd seen quite a few. She learned early on it was safer to hunt alone, to count on herself and her skills to get out of trouble. The only one ever with her on the hunt was Roque, the only exception to the rule because his senses came in handy. He was like her very own demon alarm, only with a snout, four legs and a tail.

Getting inside the warehouse was the easy part, sitting in the middle of the mess and waiting, pretending to be bored was a little harder. By the time the demon arrived Jaden was sitting on an old rusted metal barrel, hunched over playing a game on her cell phone. She ignored Roque's snarling growl though the hair on the back of her neck prickled. The demon had finally arrived but she forced her eyes to stay on the game, to ignore the itching in her hands wanting to reach for the knife in her boot...

"You have no idea what you've earned." The soft voice was also a surprise. Jaden shifted, straightening a little.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with this level." She replied her voice sounding harsh and raspy. Jaden winced slightly, even with all the mentholated drops she'd sucked on the drive from the woods her throat hadn't stopped hurting, nor had her voice returned to its normal husky tones.

"Insolent…"

"Ok." Jaden set the cell aside and slid off the metal can. "I'm done. You ready to go back now?" she smiled pleasantly while Roque moved to stand by her side.

"I am not going back." The demon smiled as she moved forward slowly. The red hair shimmered, sparkling with inner fire.

"Wow, that's cool." Jaden pointed out. "You think I'd look good as a red head?" she tugged on her own black locks drawing the demons eyes to the fuchsia, violet and aqua streaks interwoven with her natural hair color.

"You humans have no concept of beauty." She spat. "True beauty is more than this." And she waved at Jaden who glanced at herself.

"What? You don't like my boots?" she wondered resting both hands on her hips. The studded belts glinted in the light streaming in from the top windows.

"Boots? You speak of the trappings you humans clothe yourselves in." she laughed coldly all the while continuing to circle around Jaden. "You hide behind paint and adorn yourselves... all of you... He chose all of you before us, before her children."

"That's because you're evil." Jaden replied ignoring the hurt tone in the demons voice.

"He cast her out. Lilith, the first wife, born from the dust, his equal..." the hurt was real, the pain of being discarded, of having what she loved taken away... Only it wasn't Lilith she was dealing with unless the demon referred to itself in the third person.

"Yeah, it's a bitch." Jaden agreed with a nod. "So where is she then? Lilith." Her fingers reached into the small pocket at her hip and slipped the purple vial into her hand. "She got kicked out of Eden but come on; you have to know she was never meant to be Adam's equal. In His eyes that's not the way it goes. Women are to serve man... personally I think its cool. She stood up for herself." Jaden gave her a thumbs up before shrugging. Her eyes never left the strolling demon and the vial in her hand began to warm.

"She is more than that. More than either of them for _She_ is the Mother of all."

"My but aren't we full of shit." Jaden mocked. "You're in another woman's body and unless Lilith's got superman hearing all this brown nosing isn't worth the trouble or the wasted breath."

"It pleases me." The demon smiled softly as her hands skimmed over the body she possessed. "Our _praise_ pleases her."

"It isn't yours." Jaden retorted with a frown ignoring the last comment. By her side Roque snarled as he stepped forward. Jaden dropped an open hand in front of his face effectively ordering him to stop. The last thing she wanted was more blood on her dog and if at all possible one live human this trip.

_'Did it have to be such an ass kisser? I mean why can't it just tell me where the Mother of all demons is?'_ she thought in consternation.

"But it will be." The demon laughed; she threw her head back and laughed. "All of them."

Jaden cleared her throat, one foot tapping on the dirt covered floor. "Counting your chickens before they hatch. You're kinda stupid."

"And you…" The demons smile made Jaden's stomach knot. Its eyes turned black and with another soft laugh began her attack. "You are full of death. Where was He when your aunt lay dying? He didn't help, He didn't listen but I heard, I heard her calling for help... she was so afraid, in p-."

"Shut up." Jaden stepped forward, the knots in her stomach pulled tighter, becoming an almost physical pain. Halting just inside the Devil's Trap she'd rubbed in the ground earlier Jaden gritted her teeth listening to the gloating voice.

"Excruciating pain... you just watched, watched her life end and did nothing to help. Why didn't you help, Jaden? Why didn't you go to her side? You could have offered her some words of comfort, could have made some effort-."

"Shut up!" Jaden ordered.

"How many more have you killed? How much blood is on your hands?" It persisted. Each word taking her a step closer to the hunter, to the trap until the demon stood a hairs breath from Jaden.

"I didn't kill her!" Jaden yelled, her face was flushed, she felt hot and cold all at the same time.

"You've murdered her children!" The demon raged, the pain of each one lost echoed in the stolen voice. Almost as if they had belonged to this demon instead of the Mother bitch, Lilith.

"They were evil!" Jaden yelled back.

If that was an excuse the demon would more than happily take her revenge on another one of their murderers.

"We are the superior beings here!" one hand reached out, the back connecting with Jaden's cheek. The blow threw her aside, knocked her off her feet to roll on the dirty floor. Roque jumped in front and bit down, his teeth sinking into the human flesh. The demon screamed in a rage stumbling farther into the Devil's Trap.

Jaden gasped, had she lost her mind? The demon had been baiting her, all the while getting close enough to strike-. It used her guilt, suppressed memories of her family and their disbelief… not one of them backed her up. Not one of them tried to understand-.

Jaden pushed her emotions aside, pushed the pain from both attacks and forced her body to function; quickly pouring some of the vials contents onto her palm she smeared it on her grandmothers cross. It was the oldest thing in their family's possession, the story of how it came to the family long ago forgotten but it had saved Jaden on more than one occasion. A relic…

The demon raised a fisted arm intent on smashing it down on the dogs head when Jaden splashed the contents of the vial onto its face and neck.

"Back! Roque Back!" Jaden ordered as the demon screamed in pain. The pale skin reddened horribly as she tried to wipe off the liquid only to spread it along the right side of her face. Jaden shoved a foot on her chest pushing the writhing demon to the dirty floor. Dropping on her Jaden slammed her palm on the reddened forehead. The demon let out a piercing scream as the cross burned, keeping it pinned down while the Latin words dropped from the hunters lips.

Reaching up, the demon clamped a hand onto Jaden's shoulder. The pain tore through her chest and screaming the exorcisms words Jaden endured the demons hold. The air around them swirled, a small whirlwind and then Roque's jaws were clamped onto the demons arm. It screamed her rage and pain flailing at the dog. Something popped as she let go of Jaden and then the air died out leaving the trio in the empty warehouse.

"Mentirosa!" Jaden sobbed, her voice full of hurt and pain. It echoed in the hollow building bouncing back and forth as she rolled off the unconscious woman. "Fucking liar."

By her side Roque whined pushing his nose into her neck as she cried in silence.

_'Demons lie.'_

That was the rule.

Every hunter knew that demons lied. Nothing that came out of their mouths could be trusted to have even a grain of truth. Demons twisted even the simplest of things all just to sow discord and cause pain.

"Demons lie... they all lie."

**W**

* * *

_**AN: So, it's not 17pgs but I'm moving the story along and I'm posting Slow 'An Easy after this as well because the next chapter's gonna leave you asking me what happened. So go read about it.  
**_


	5. Hang Overs and Demons

**Hang Overs and Demons**

**_Winchester_****_, Kentucky_****_…_**

The engine idled a moment before it cut out. The night was silent and still but even so Jaden didn't trust there wasn't a demon on her ass. Taking the keys and locking her door she went around the car taking the first duffel out of the trunk and heading towards the women's restroom.

She'd stopped on the outskirts of the town of Winchester and that only made things worse but with the close, almost deadly scrape she'd had with Esmy, Jaden didn't dwell on the irony so much. Then again she hadn't been expecting to have another demon encounter so soon after the exorcism in Elyria.

Roque followed her, head swinging from side to side as he smelled the night air. Inside the restroom Jaden sucked in a sharp breath dropping the duffel bag. Fresh blood seeped into the torn material of her shirt. Ignoring the burning pain, she dropped to her knees and used her good arm to search for the canister of rock salt. Finding it she lay a thick line on the threshold before tossing it back into the duffel.

Her boots scuffed against the stone floor as she headed to the sink. There was a metal pane above apparently meant as a mirror. It was badly scratched, words having been carved into the flat surface. Jaden didn't care; she could see the wound on her arm without a mirror, even a fake one. Wincing she pulled the shirt off biting her lip at the pain. Running her hand under the faucet water poured out cold. She cupped her hand and leaned into the sink. The cold water barely numbed the burning pain though it washed off the blood.

Jaden's eyes widened at the large wound on her upper arm, the skin had been torn, a jagged cut she knew would need to be stitched. Gritting her teeth against the knowledge of the pain she was going to inflict on herself Jaden went back to the duffel and took out the First Aid kit.

The metal tin 'pinged' against the sink, the flaps clicking open with a little more difficulty than usual. Jaden set the box and took out the bottle of alcohol, put the roll of gauze on the lid and shoved packets of band-aids, pads, and ointments aside until she found the small sowing kit she'd added to the emergency supplies.

"Fucking…idiot… of all the stupid things…" Jaden muttered to herself, selecting a needle and threading it.

Roque whined softly but she ignored him, with the needle finally threaded she took the lighter from the top of her boot. Making sure there was enough alcohol in the bottle top she dipped the needle in before drawing it over the flame. When it was glowing red she dipped it back into the alcohol biting her lip at the hissing sound. Before she could change her mind or think anymore on how much pain this was going to cause her Jaden took the needle and started to stitch up her wound. Each wince, each tug on her skin only added to the burning anger filling her gut.

"I'm going to find you." She muttered hissing out a breath. "I'll send you back to hell and if I can't save her…" Jaden didn't want to think about that possibility, of her friend not being alive but that's what demons did. They possessed and they used and when they were done they left the human broken. It was more likely Esmy was dead already.

Jaden didn't want to believe that, she wanted the hope of being able to save her, the sweet natured girl who befriended a weird stranger…

"I will kill you."

The words weren't above a whisper but anyone looking at her could see the conviction. Tears brimmed in her eyes which she blinked away. Ten stitches later Jaden cut the thread and doused the wound with alcohol before she had time to think of the pain that would bring her.

She choked on the scream, the bottle falling out of her numb fingers which clutched at her arm. Jaden fell back onto the wall sliding to the ground as fresh tears burned her eyes. This time she didn't try and hide them, didn't wipe them away. She couldn't help wishing never having left Los Angeles.

_'I'm death… everyone around me dies.'_

Those kids in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Her Aunt Luciana, her Mother and then when she ran away from her Father and family…

Uncle RJ helped her get settled into school, helped her find an apartment and a job… He never said anything about her hunting, never asked what she wanted the information he gave her for but they'd never talked about the ride along either.

Guilt was always present, RJ for leaving, for not saying he believed the little girl. Jaden didn't blame him; she'd always known it was her fault. She'd been too slow and the bag- Jaden couldn't believe how important it had seemed back then.

She closed her eyes, silent tears streaming down her face while Roque whined, pushing his snout into her side until he finally settled on her lap.

"It's always my fault." The words whispered in the silent night unheard by anyone else. How many more would she get killed? How many lives would she ruin just by her presence?

It was worse each time Jack or Garth called. They never said it, said they blamed her but how couldn't they?

Esmy and Jared had followed her on a hunt; they got hurt because of her, because of what her sister called an obsession.

**_Los Angeles, California 1989_**

_"Apúrate niña." Tia Luciana called over her shoulder. The crowd of people in the downtown area was always impossible to navigate on the weekends since regular working people didn't have to go to work. Luciana was one of those so she found herself wading through the crowd with her niece in tow on a hot Saturday afternoon. "__Tu Mama nos esta esperando." _

_She was at the light waiting for it to turn green even though people were already crossing. Cars stopped because that was the only thing they could do and then the light changed. PJ watched her aunt start to cross and slipped between a couple snagging her arm on the trash bin. She winced at the scratch but kept going when she felt her arm yanked back. _

_Luciana turned back hearing her niece cry out, she watched the little girl drop to her knees and grab at the snowy dress._

_"PJ__! Que hiciste?" _

_The sound of screeching tires and people screaming frightened the little girl. She stood up clutching the white fold in her small arms as the shiny red truck kept going. People screamed, yelled warnings and Tia Luciana stopped. The truck hit her side, tossing her into the air and still PJ didn't scream. _

_People ran about, all of them in a panic and then the truck stopped. Nobody seemed to want to approach the man who stepped out. His smell reached PJ's nose making her gag at the foul smell. Using the dress to cover her nose she glanced at the man who stood wearing a smile. He was satisfied, gloating over the people in the middle of the street bleeding, suffering… _

_He laughed, a low guttural sound as he stood over Luciana. Her lips moved but not sound came out. PJ didn't know what to do, her body wouldn't move, her eyes observing everything. She couldn't hear him but she saw his lips move and then he looked up straight at PJ. The smile widened, eyes flashing yellow._

_That jerked PJ into motion, she walked backwards tripping and falling on her butt. The sirens blared and the man with yellow eyes stopped, a brief flash of annoyance crossed his features before he grinned again and fled leaving the truck behind. _

_"Tia Luciana?" her voice sounded foreign to her own ears, high pitched and reedy. _

_Blood seeped out of her aunts mouth, the hand stretched towards her twitched but the little girl couldn't move. A single tear slid out of her aunts' dark eyes, it rolled over the bridge of her nose pooling with the other tears. _

_"Tia?" something happened, something she was too young to understand. Her aunts' eyes, it seemed as if they grew darker, staring at her without blinking until the blue uniform of the paramedics got in her way, obstructing her view. _

**_Hêl'ia…_**

Valkyrie ignored her brother as she continued her search for their Mother. She didn't care what kind of trouble they'd be in if one of the Fury's or Guardian's found out but apparently Jericho did.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Jericho snapped glaring at his sisters back but there was no answer. He shook his head but ever since they'd returned to Hêl'ia any spare moment Valkyrie had was used to search for their Mom. He didn't say he'd been doing the same thing, looking in different places for some sort of clue as to where she could've been sent.

"You won't get anywhere using that." Jericho said but of course Valkyrie ignored him. "The Powers That Be would've planned for this, Valkyrie."

"Right because they're all knowing. What am I supposed to do then?" Valkyrie yelled. She jumped to her feet, eyes already glowing. "Sit on my ass and let her- Gods only know what's been done to our Mother."

"Aquilles wouldn't have let them harm Mom. You know how much he cares about his Fury's and just because Mom wasn't-."

"Maybe she should've!" Valkyrie yelled. "Maybe then he would've done more than just watched Mom get punished like some errant child! The Powers That Be didn't have a good enough reason, not for that vampire!"

"Mom interfered, Valkyrie. We all know the rules and Mom did as well." Jericho repeated but he also agreed with his sister. It wasn't a good enough reason but the Powers That Be were a different group of powerful beings. "She severed timelines and broke the rules even if she didn't see what she was changing."

"That's the loophole. Why didn't Aquilles use that? Why?" Valkyrie demanded starting to pace the room. He could see her start to formulate a plan and those almost always ended up badly or with one of them getting in trouble.

"No." Jericho crossed his arms and stood firm. "No." he repeated when Valkyrie stopped and opened her mouth.

"You're just going to leave Mom wherever the Powers That Be put her?" she demanded.

"No but neither are you getting us in more trouble than you've managed before." Jericho watched her sputter for a second before she clamped her mouth closed and glared at him. "Are you ready to listen to _my_ plan?"

Valkyrie crossed her arms still not speaking though her brother's smile did bring out a bit of fire. At the very least the room grew unbearably warm.

"Don't be childish, Valkyrie." Jericho sighed walking towards the pool of water in the center of the room. "We know Mom's out of our reach but I spoke with Aquilles. He told me what happened and it was the Lady Nisha who actually punished Mom."

"Nisha-." Valkyrie took a menacing step forward but they both knew there was nothing either of them could do against the Goddess. Together or alone.

"We won't find her." that statement didn't go over well with his sister but before she could voice a protest he continued. "The only thing we can do is send the Runes to her. We do that and she can break herself out _then _we can find and help Mom."

"How?" Valkyrie immediately went to the table at the far side of the room and took the platter resting there. Moving towards the cabinet by the arch she started taking out the items needed for the Runes.

"They stripped her of her powers, erased any memory of her service to the Od VaiLumen but the only reason Mom became a Fury is because she used the Rune spell. That's how it all started."

"So we give her back the runes and Mom remembers everything." Valkyrie reasoned seeing where her brother was going. It made sense. "How did you figure this out?"

"I do have a brain little sister." Jericho retorted.

"If anyone's the little brother its you." Valkyrie snapped setting the tray on the lip of the stone basin.

"The only reason Mom never said I was the oldest was because she didn't want you to feel-."

"You are not the oldest, Jericho!" Valkyrie jumped to her feet, hands clamped on her hips.

"I am taller though." He smirked watching his sister's eyes narrow. He knew how much she hated having to look up when they were arguing.

"I can still kick your ass, so don't make me start the bar-be-q."

"Hey," Jericho protested. "Mom said we can't use on each other."

"Mommy isn't here." Valkyrie smirked before going back to work.

**_Winchester_****_, Kentucky_****_…_**

The soft pounding in her temples and the cottony feel of her mouth woke Jaden from the dream. Vague pictures of a blue world faded quickly as light began to seep into the dark room. She groaned and raised an arm to her eyes. The thin sheet slid across her bare skin making her stiffen abruptly.

_'Oh no, please no.'_ She begged inwardly though flashes of events from her 'exciting' night crossed her mind. The burly, full of metal biker she'd picked up after only four servings of some God awful liquor had her biting her lip against the urge to vomit.

_'Please no, Lord please not the biker, please…'_

Turning slowly she let her hand slip off her eyes keeping them tightly closed until she was ready to see what mistake she'd made this time. Why she hadn't been able to walk out of the bar before putting her foot in it but oddly enough she couldn't find the guilt and disgust that usually followed.

Sucking in a fortifying breath Jaden slowly opened her eyes and had to blink.

_'What?'_ she mouthed. Raising her head from her pillow she frowned at the blond head beside hers. This was not the biker she remembered from the bar and glancing about the room saw they were alone. She let out a relieved breath thankful for a small miracle.

_'No threesome, thank God.'_

She inched out from under his arm which he'd draped possessively over her stomach careful not to make any sounds. The last thing she wanted was him waking up and wanting to go another round.

Ha!

Jaden scowled at the thought because it didn't bring her the usual disgust and she had to admit, this one was way better looking than the one before. Hell, he looked even better than-. Jaden stopped that train of thought, she'd made that mistake a long time ago and dwelling on it now wasn't going to help her find her clothes.

She scanned the floor scooping up her dress and quickly slipping it over her head. She put her arms through doing up the clasps while searching for her boots. Those she found strewn by the table, one of the chairs turned over.

A flash of how that happened made her stop in the middle of the room, her face flushed with embarrassment at her behavior. Quickly stooping down she grabbed the boots forgetting about her jacket. There was nothing in it and bolting out the door let it shut on its own. She ran down the sidewalk barefoot until she could make a turn ignoring the curious looks of people out and about.

Jaden pulled on her boots, unzipping one of the pockets on her dress she pulled out her cell to check the time.

_'8! It's 8 in the morning!'_

What the hell was she doing up so early?

Her temples started pounding and clutching at her head Jaden remembered what had woken her up in the first place.

_'I'm such a cheap drunk.'_ And that was true. Four servings of whiskey and she was slurring her words, unable to stand on her own two feet.

She walked down the street looking for a cab or bus that would take her back to her hotel. Never again, never in the never of nevers had she ever ended up with a different guy than she'd set out to leave with not that she'd done this more than twice, this being the second time. Jaden was confused but one thing was for sure, it had to stop.

So how the hell had it happened?

_'Who cares. It's never happening again.'_ She repeated to herself but the warm, satisfied feeling in her body wouldn't go away.

**_Los Angeles_****_, California_****_…_**

The Hyperion hotel found itself unusually quiet but after the constant noise of people and machines the last few months the new tenants along with the old appreciated the peace. Neréida sat in the lobby, actually she was practically laid out on one of the new couches. After the fire and all the re-constructing Franco had decided it was time to get new furniture especially when the red couch had been crushed. To replace the vintage couch he'd brought in a divan and a settee. They sat parallel to each other the little Slayer comfortably on the one facing the lobby doors, her favorite book obstructing her face as she read. The Ipod blasted in her ears audible to anyone who'd come into the lobby. Had one of her sister Slayers found her in such a laid back pose when she was supposed to have been on duty there would have been a lot of yelling and reprimands. Not that it would bother the little brunette. Growing up with three uncles in the house, a cranky grandmother, an aunt who couldn't or just didn't know how to whisper, four older brother's two of which serve in the U. S. military and another who served in the Mexican military and now with the New Watchers Council it was like she'd never left her family at all.

"There's a door and I know you have a hand." Neréida said to the glowing figure at her back. There hadn't been any sound to warn of a new presence but it was there all the same and she could feel it.

"There's no excuse for not knocking." A slim hand reached up to her ear and pulled the headphone out. She sat up and glanced over her shoulder at the grinning Guardian un-impressed by him.

"You could've been one of ours." Jericho revealed with a wink. He walked over to her side tilting his head to get a look at the book but he missed the title as she set it in her lap.

"Si, como no." Neréida scoffed shaking her head as he came around to sit on the couch beside her.

"Alumbras como un sol." Jericho murmured from his seat. The dark eyes widened a little, the rose tinted lips slightly parted. It pleased the Guardian but then the little Slayer's eyes narrowed.

"A otra con tus flores. 'Permiso." Neréida quickly got up, shutting her book but Jericho wasn't done trying to charm her.

"Wait a minute." He jumped to his feet and walked with her.

"So you can spout some poetry?" Neréida questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"If you like." Jericho could see her annoyance rise. "You haven't seen my brother have you?"

The change of topics momentarily confused her. It was only a moment and then Neréida tilted her head, looking over the Guardian. She'd heard about the big fight between this one and Sebastián but she hadn't been present. Mr. Vartan had been upset when she'd arrived with five other newly activated Slayers, all of them drenched from the pouring rain but otherwise unharmed. Like them, Neréida had caught the tail end of the conversation, been immediately intrigued by the mention of the legendary Greek hero 'Aquilles' and looked for Brad Pitt.

(Hey, she'd seen the movie and the bare ass-even just a few seconds- was… unforgettable.)

"Aquilles. He really is a Guardian?" Neréida questioned.

It was Jericho's turn to frown at the change of subject and though he'd never admit it, felt a stab of jealousy at being asked over his mother's Guardian.

_'So he killed a bunch of Trojan's back in the day. I'm a Guardian too. And younger!'_

Instead he nodded, the smile now gone from his face.

"Which one was he?"

"Tall, blond, blue eyes, black Guardian uniform." Jericho answered shortly. The Slayer nodded, shrugging the answer off and headed up the stairs.

"My brother…" Jericho called and watched as she stopped on the fourth stair.

"With Mr. Vartan." As an after thought Neréida gave him a stern glare completely turning to face him. "Sebastian. I like him so don't make him angry or I'll be the one sending you home with my foot up your ass."

Jericho's surprise lasted a couple of seconds and by the time he could find his tongue Neréida had disappeared around the corner. The Guardian laughed. He'd just been threatened by a Slayer. Neréida was about the same height as his sister and though Slayers were not endowed with control over the elements as the Fury's were, they were still strong enough to inflict damage.

He shook his head and took a seat, prepared to wait for his grandfather and brother because it was time to clear things up. He knew his brother felt as though they'd taken from him and in a way Sebastian was right but the twins hadn't done it purposely. They were family and with their mother off somewhere it was up to him to get them all acting as one.

"Piece of cake…" though it didn't sound like that.

Jericho glanced at the staircase again and a small smile began to flit about his mouth.

**W**

* * *

_**AN: You're wondering about the Hang over and what happened in Winchester, Kentucky?**_

**_Go read _Slow 'An Easy_ and you'll know._**


	6. Phade Out

**Phade Out…**

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_…_**

The Winchester checked into another motel late in the afternoon. The argument that had started a mile out of town was temporarily on hold as they brought their duffels from the Impala into the room. Sam had his bag on the bed furthest from the door both hands reaching in for clothes when Dean started again.

"She has a kid, Sam. Phade never mentioned- she didn't even _hint_-."

"Dean!" wit both hands still in his duffel Sam dropped his head down and tried to reign in his frustration.

"What the hell kind of Father lets his little girl run around hunting demons?" Dean asked completely ignoring Sam's outburst.

"What kind of Father drags his two boys from state to state..?" Sam muttered into the clothes. Dean kept talking as he flung clothes on his bed, always taking the one by the door, putting himself between danger and his little brother.

It never occurred to Dean to ask himself the same question, to wonder why his Dad took them along because he already knew. Dean knew the demons wouldn't stop coming, wouldn't ever leave the Winchesters alone. John had known, had done his best to protect his boys, taught them how to take care of themselves and in the end they got the one who killed his Mary.

"There has to be something wrong with her, Sam." Dean threw his duffel in the corner before grabbing an armful of clothes and dumping them into a drawer. "I know she got a good look at me. She was looking down on me all lofty- dammit. What the hell did she mean by that?" slamming the drawer he turned to Sam who sat on the bed watching him.

"Wrong girl, bitch?" Sam shook his head one hand dragging through the messy brown hair. "Called you a bitch." He snorted finding it partly funny. Who else had spent enough time with them to know that? Certainly Bobby had caught them fighting a few times, name calling, everything brothers did.

"Yeah, Sam. I was there." He grouched, the scowl on his face withered a bit as he considered something else.

Dean seriously considered telling Sam who he'd spent the night with in Kentucky. She hadn't been that drunk, not if she walked out of their hotel room before he cracked an eye. Dean hadn't even felt Phade get out of bed- he didn't even want to think why that was. They didn't get a chance to talk, for him to ask about DuBois and why she seemed not to recognize him.

But Sam hadn't believed Dean when he said he'd seen Phade, he actually behaved as though Dean had lost his mind.

So, no. Dean didn't think it was such a good idea after all to tell his brother who he'd been with in Kentucky because he didn't feel like another lecture from the prude. Seriously, Dean wondered about his little brother sometimes.

"What?" Sam asked noticing the look.

"You know how she likes to play Houdini. You think one of those spells went all wrong on her?" Dean wondered. Sam opened his mouth to answer and found himself shaking his head. Houdini?

"Dean, Houdini was an escape artist." Sam stated dryly. "There was no magic involved with his tricks."

"Fine. Glinda then or fucking I don't know that dude from Lord of the Rings." Dean shoved away from the dresser and paced. "Magic isn't safe and this proves it. Something went wrong and now she doesn't know-."

"Dean," Sam interrupted rising to his feet. He was still shocked to hear that Dean had seen Lord of the Rings let alone grasped the story. This was a guy who hated school and had tried his best not to pay attention. "I'm amazed you even watched the movie but no, I don't think one of her spells could've done this."

"What?"

"We are talking about Phade. She doesn't seem the type of woman-."

"But she's not. She isn't a normal, regular woman. Are you forgetting what she did in the diner or at the beach? Did you forget what happened at the college?"

Both men couldn't help the invisible shudder that went through them at the last memory. Phade pinned and aflame... only she hadn't died, she hadn't been helpless and it wasn't until they called for her help that she let them in on what she was. Her purpose and the War.

Neither could begin to grasp how a mere woman had been chosen for such a life. Being witnesses to the events in Monte Rio only had them questioning how she ended up in Pennsylvania taking out a demon with no recollection of Dean. All they had ever done was argue.

"Gandalf." Sam murmured turning to put his things away.

"What?"

"The wizard from The Lord of the Rings. His name is Gandalf the Grey."

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_. Warden's Bar…_**

The bar was old and had been owned by family ever since its grand opening more than sixty years before. Not much had changed in that time except for the owners and the patrons but for the last fifteen years **Warden's**was under the current male Warden, Luis. Its location, close to the Medical Center and the University, brought in a lot of doctors and medical students and not for its food. A steady diet of Fish & Chips didn't attract new customers.

_"Easy to make easy to store." _Was the adage the last Warden had lived by. Twenty five years to date, the longest Warden to ever manage the bar though the founder died ten years after opening **Warden's**doors.

The building was large with a spacious interior. Everything in it was made of wood, all the furniture at least, with the feel of a speak-easy only with more windows. Mahogany booths lined the walls on raised platforms while round and square tables were strewn about the floor in no particular order. The bar sported a mirrored back with shelves full of liquor bottles and glasses. There were three taps, one on either end and another in the center with barstools lining the entire length. Luis had upgraded when he took over, though he kept to the old décor and faded signs. Now, he took a moment to survey all the changes the last month had brought to his family's business.

There were more people than could be seated, his bartenders were smiling and showing off while making drinks. Something he'd never had before because all anyone had ever asked for was beer or the bottle but these new customers asked for 'Appletinis', 'Fuzzy navels', 'Sex on the Beach' and God only knew what else. He couldn't complain about the money, they were actually in the black. Not by much but when the business usually didn't make enough to pay the light bill… well, now he was able to pay that and all his other bills.

"Make a line!"

Luis turned to the shout already smiling. It was difficult not to when the girls performed their nightly 'show'.

"All right boys and girls." The little blond shouted into the crowd from her perch on the bar. Hands on hips and legs showing thanks to the cheetah printed skirt, she surveyed the crowd. "You want to get drunk?" the crowd cheered, apparently they all agreed, drunk was good.

"Get your bed buddies lined up cuz in about twenty minutes me and my girl here will make you all giddy drunk." She gave a wink and the patrons returned to their fun. A pool table by the entrance and the jukebox currently un-plugged but the music still blared from the speakers mounted on each corner of the bar. The two, brand new plasma flat screens, flickered and currently playing? Considering the little blond, Amahda, had drawn the short straw; music videos.

Luis went back to pouring beers and serving his regulars, many of whom had complained about all the 'noise'.

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_. 2Weeks before…_**

_"Too many uppity Doctors and those kids…" Barty grumped with a shake of his white head. For an old guy he'd somehow managed to keep a full head of hair and all his teeth. Barty had been around when Luis' Dad ran_ **Warden's**_. Before one of his oldest customers could start in on how it had been in the old days, back when you could enjoy a pint of beer Jaden arrived with one and a plate of Fish & Chips. _

_"Hey Bart," she smiled setting the plate and beer in front of the old man waving Luis away with a wink. "Don't have a cow. Eat a fish."_

_The old guy cracked a smile and Luis left Jaden sitting with Barty. She listened and picked at his fries for the next fifteen minutes. At their feet, the sleeping form of a gray dog barely opened an eye._

Luis hadn't been sure about hiring a stranger, a girl right off the street, especially one new in town with multi color hair and a dog. He shook his head at the memory of their first meeting. Had it really been a little over a month ago?

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_. A month ago…_**

_"Miss," Luis set the glass he'd been wiping down on the bar and started to move around. "We don't allow dogs-."_

_"Where's the sign?" she asked looking around. The gray dog stopped when she did and cast his head in both directions, tongue hanging out and tail wagging._

_"Pardon?" Luis stopped with one had on the bar._

_"The 'NO DOGS ALLOWED' sign. Do you have one?" she asked. Her eyes never strayed to the only customer who was observing with great interest the day's entertainment. Luis cleared his throat before answering._

_"No, we don't." he replied with some consternation. "But we've never had a dog come in-."_

_"Tiene suerte," she smiled moving towards the bar with her dog following. "This is Roque." And turning to the dog she waved towards the bar. "Say hello." Immediately after he barked, twice at Luis and once more to the old man in the booth. "Sit." She ordered and Roque complied. She gave him a pat before facing the bartender again. "Now you've had your first canine customer."_

_"Miss-." Luis tried again. He wasn't sure about the dog though she seemed to have him well in hand but still…_

_"I promise he won't make a mess-."_

_"Miss-."_

_"It's too cold to leave him in the car." Her brow furrowed and beside her Roque dropped his head onto his front paws and whined softly. Luis noticed the dog peering up at him, gray-blue eyes pleading… "Please? He's obedient." _

_"Yep," Luis nodded. "Can see he is."_

_"We'll take a booth out of the way…" she glanced around noticing once more there was only one customer, an old man with a head of white hair just observing them. "Cuz you're… not busy." She half smiled almost apologizing for the lack of customers._

_"You old enough to drink?" Luis asked with a skeptical look._

_"Oh man." She grinned with a short laugh but noticing he wasn't following the joke she cleared her throat. "Uh yeah, didn't think you were serious." She handed him her license still looking at him. It made him a little uncomfortable, a young girl, standing in the middle of an empty bar seeming so confident…_

_"Jaden Aldama-Vega." Luis said into the awkward silence._

_"Yep, that's me." Jaden gave a short wave before taking her license back. "I'm not much of drinker though. You got any soda?"_

_"Sure do." Luis replied turning back to the bar for a glass. "Anything else?"_

_"Food?" Jaden questioned moving to stand by the tap. _

_"All _**Warden's**_serves is Fish & Chips, young lady." Barty answered from his corner booth. "Doubt your dog'll eat fish lest he's part cat."_

_"Fish & Chips?" Jaden questioned the bartender who nodded. "Two please." Jaden turned to the old man. "He eats what I give him, sir. Roque's all dog…" she scratched the silvery gray head with a smile._

_"Sir? Ha!" Barty exclaimed with a dry chuckle. "Girl says 'Sir' Luis. You hear that?" Barty chortled._

_"Sure did." Luis grinned. Jaden watched him head to the back shaking his head._

_"Guess not all you yung 'uns are hoodloons." Barty continued. A wrinkled hand rose to point a finger in her direction. "You got manners." The finger dropped to Roque as he continued. "Keep your dog from chewing on my old bones and take a seat. Keep an old man company." He finished in a low rasp._

_"Yes sir." Jaden replied. She picked up the glass from the bar and waved a hand as she walked towards the old man. Roque padded after her tongue hanging out. Jaden cast her eyes over the old man wondering at his sudden melancholy. He liked that she had manners, seemed a bit of a stickler for them but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate a little spunk._

_"Roque likes his bones tender." She began with a calculating eye on the old man. "You look a little tough for his teeth…"_

_Barty chuckled and with a smile Jaden sat opposite him with Roque slipping in under the table to lie at their feet._

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_…_**

"**Warden's**"

The sign was old with three lights at its base illuminating the faded letters. The sound of music drifted out the double doors and thru the clear windows both Winchester's could see a throng of people.

"Getting drunk and havin' fun." Dean smirked. They stood a moment just watching. It wasn't their usual type of bar. Old, run down, seedy looking and just off the highway.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Sam asked turning back to the Impala. He hadn't wanted to come out in the first place but he hadn't been looking forward to the heavy silence or the uncomfortable topics of conversation they had. The demon with Dean's contract and his sighting of Phade or the news she was a Mom. Those were the only topics that seemed to get Dean's attention and neither one made for a nice Dean.

"What?" Dean turned a frown on his brother and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Sammy. I like this one." He smirked and waved Sam to follow as he walked up the front steps to the double doors. Sam caught up as Dean entered and both brothers were immediately swallowed by the crowd. Music blared from every corner, people shouted over each other to be heard and the sounds of cue balls being smacked around drew Dean's eyes to the only pool table. Seeing the look on his brothers face Sam could only sigh.

"I'll get us some beers." He shouted waving a hand towards the bar. Dean nodded already moving off to the pool table. Shaking his head Sam could only hope his brother didn't cause any problems.

Sam made his way through the crowd, slipping between people and using his height to advantage. Everywhere he looked more people crowded, the wooden tables were pushed together leaving little room to walk in let alone dance but there were a couple of dare devils doing just that. All along the walls he could see more people sitting in booths either drinking or eating or both. Just then his stomach growled. Sam hoped they had something edible and finally standing at the bar he waited for someone to give his order to.

"J! I need some nuts!" a girl shouted at his right. Sam glanced in her direction and found a smiling blond wearing a black bandeau top with long sleeves. She was busy mixing up drinks but spared a glance in his direction.

"Talk to Lu. I'm fresh out!"

Sam realized the blond hadn't been paying attention to him and looking to the opposite end watched a petite brunette line up some shot glasses. She pulled the bottle from behind her flipping it over her shoulder before grabbing the neck and pouring it out, all with a smile on her face.

"Of nuts?" the blond asked with laughter.

"You boys got any you can spare?" the brunette asked her customers with a wink. They laughed handing over the cash for their shots offering to give the blond anything she needed. Sam didn't hear anything else as he stared slack jawed at the brunette. For a moment he thought he was seeing things then he blinked and hoped he was just mistaking this woman for-.

"Phade."

"Hey Jaden!" the shout caught her attention and waving she smiled. The guy held up two fingers and she nodded. Sam watched her mix the drinks in disbelief. What was she doing there? Beside the obvious of course. Had Dean seen her?

He jerked around bumping into a lanky red head. Sam apologized profusely though his eyes searched out Dean only to find him swindling a couple of students at the pool table.

"Two Shirley's." Jaden replied handing over the drinks. "Just you two, Gary?"

"Thanks, babe." The blond smiled with a nod. "They weaseled out, said they were going to study." He rolled his eyes earning a laugh from Jaden. "Anatomy, that's on the study list for tonight."

"Tell me you didn't leave the camera in his room." Jaden begged with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Then what would I entice you with?" Gary winked.

"Oh right, cuz I'd love to watch some one _else's_ sex tape. You're a freak Gary." Jaden pushed him away and the blond took his drinks. He disappeared into the crowd leaving Sam wondering about Phade's relationship with the guy. Wondering what she was even doing in Virginia-.

"What'll it be handsome?"

Sam started at the voice. He found the blond smirking at his shoulder and after a moment of silence she turned to the end of the bar where Phade was taking more cash.

"Jaden! You got a customer." With a wink the blond turned from Sam to help other patrons. Sam watched as Phade made her way over to him a smile still on her lips. Her long hair flowed loose down her back the front pinned away from her face. He noticed the blue, purple and violet streaks Dean had reported but no sign of any tattoo on her face. She didn't look any different than he remembered except for the dark eye make up and blood red lips. In Los Angeles she'd always looked…innocent?

"What's it going to be?" she asked. Sam jerked his eyes away from her and looked at the bar.

"Uh, what-beer." He managed with a shake of his head. "Two beers please." He re-iterated in a firm voice.

"Oo-kay." He watched her grab two mugs off the shelf behind her and fill them from the tap. He didn't know what to say to her especially since she was behaving as if she didn't know him. She hadn't given a clue not even when she spoke to him. He wondered if maybe Dean was right, if maybe Phade had messed up a spell…

"Her you go. That's fifteen." She smiled and when he didn't move one dark eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh, yeah sorry, Phade." He pulled a bill out of his pocket and held it out only then noticing the glare on her face. His own features dropped the awkward smile realizing he'd called her by name.

She snatched the bill from his hand pulling out the change from her pocket before walking towards the blond. The younger Winchester opened his mouth but he wasn't sure what to say. How could he explain?

Jaden didn't wait; the first thought that went through her mind was that a demon had somehow gotten through all her carefully placed wards. She made sure the incense was still burning; a little cone placed in a silver bowl on a shelf over the register. Sure enough the tendrils of smoke swirled up and frowning she glanced over her shoulder once to see the tall guy still looking at her. She put the money in the register wondering what to do next.

"So you got a silent one." Amahda chirped by her shoulder. With a start Jaden turned back to the guy who'd moved closer.

"They look prettier quiet." Jaden replied loud enough he was sure to get the hint.

"Tall, dark and handsome." Amahda sighed with a giggle. She kept looking at the guy who hadn't taken his eyes off them.

"Story of my life." Jaden retorted with a disparaging look as she passed him on her way to her station.

"Wish it were _my_ story." The blond whined at her side.

"He's all yours." Jaden waved her off and grabbed another set of mugs from the shelves.

"Come on J." Amahda pouted. It wasn't Jaden's usual behavior because the brunette liked to flirt as much as the customers. "Look at him cuz he sure looking at you." She gave him a little wave much to Jaden's annoyance.

"I'll give him tall." She said taking a good look at him. "But he's not dark enough." She handed the beers over with a smile.

"What about handsome?" Amahda asked biting on her lower lip. Her blue eyes wandered over Sam practically undressing him. Both women knew he was listening especially since he was moving closer.

"Not my kind of handsome." Jaden snapped and moved to the other end of the bar with a glare.

Sam smiled awkwardly at the blond before taking his beers and following after Phade.

_'Not Phade, she's using her middle name.'_ He corrected himself and questions as to why she was using a different name crowded in with the ones regarding what she was doing so far from her family and home.

"Ph-Jaden." He called but she ignored him and began to mix another drink. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"Busy." She snapped almost dropping the bottle. The customers watching made remarks and that only made her features harden and the slight flush had nothing to do with embarrassment.

"Ph-Jaden." Sam insisted. "Please, it's important."

"Not interested." She walked further away in an attempt to avoid him and bumped into the other bartender, a muscled brunette in a tight t-shirt showing off his tattooed arms. There was a crowd of women which Sam had some trouble getting through. She saw him emerge from the ogling females and couldn't help cursing. Luis noticed the sudden change of bartenders. Jaden never came to his side of the bar specifically because there was only beer and liquor. It was easier for him and everyone else if he just had to worry about beers and food instead of learning to mix. For that he had Amahda, Jaden and Rick.

He scowled at the lack of clothes on the girls but so far everyone had behaved and so he tried not to comment but Amahda's love of short skirts and bare midriffs was getting ridiculous. Didn't she have anything else? He was starting to think she'd never run out of them and then there was Jaden. He couldn't complain too much about her because she always changed. One night she'd come in with a skimpy halter and jeans, another night she might be wearing a t-shirt and her plaid skirt and heaven forbid she come in again wearing the lacy number from last week.

He sighed; partly thankful she'd opted for a short black vest and the black shorts though what she had the huge belt for was beyond him. He didn't see the shorts falling off without her say so.

"Jaden-."

"You hard of hearing, bitch?"

The words had Luis' scowl deepen and wiping his hands on a towel he went to her side. The guy kept insisting he wanted to talk to her and Jaden was having none of it.

"Problem, J?" Luis' presence had Sam stop in mid-sentence while Jaden took a step back and tried to calm down.

"Talkative customer Lu." Was all she said glaring at Sam. Luis nodded still watching him.

"He get his drinks?" with a nod Jaden pointed out the mugs in front of Sam.

"Two beers."

"Need anything else kid?" Luis asked. Jaden turned away and headed back to her spot. If anything Luis would get rid of the annoying guy but only he could answer the questions she had. No one knew her. _No one_. Yet here was a guy who not only knew but called her by her first name. A name she hadn't heard in years, not from anyone outside of her family... could they have sent him?

As soon as the thought crossed her mind Jaden discarded it. No one knew were she was not even Jackand Garth. She'd called them, told them she was still alive and breathing, gave them a brief report on Elyria and the Mother of all demons she'd been 'lucky' enough not to have run into so there was no exorcism. At least not for the Mother of all demons. No mention of the bruises around her neck or the almost choking to death… nope, not a word.

"J!" Amahda's voice jerked her from thoughts of demons and hunting and as her eyes focused on the blond another one caught her attention.

"Shit." But it couldn't be the same guy she'd sprayed with holy water. That had been over a month and a half ago in Pennsylvania. What the hell could he be doing in Charlottesville, Virginia?

"Alright!" Amahda called out. "You know the drill!" the crowd cheered and Jaden found herself hoisted onto the bar by Rick.

_'Krap, there's nowhere to run now.'_ She thought with a grimace.

"J!" Rick called as he tossed her a whisky bottle. She caught it and pushing all the questions aside she sidled up beside Amahda one hand looping around the blond's waist.

"Line it up!" Jaden yelled hoisting her bottle up. Luis couldn't help his grin as the crowd moved to obey.

"Open wide!" Amahda laughed pouring whisky into the open mouth of a guy obviously peeking up her skirt.

"Take it like real men!" Jaden yelled threading her fingers through another patron's hair and pulling his head back to pour whisky in his open mouth.

"And you might get lucky." Amahda purred with a wink at the crowd. There were cheers and laughter, catcalls and not a few propositions for her but Amahda teasingly refused them all.

Luis watched the girls have their fun, watched the patrons move to the bar for more drinks and just let the money flow. If business kept up… there was no end in sight, at least not that he could see.

It wasn't long before someone yelled; "Light it!" the patrons took up the chant and with a glance at Lu, who nodded, the girls pulled out lighters.

"You ready?" Jaden asked with a nod.

"No, where's my music?" Amahda called down.

"Great Balls of Fire!" Rick shouted as he pushed the button and the music blared. The crowd grew rowdy calling for light while others sang along to the cd.

Dean watched. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman standing on the bar holding a silver lighter she'd pulled out of the top of her boot. This was Phade and there was no way Sam could tell him it wasn't, not when she was standing right in front of him. How could anyone miss the light show? No, Sam would have to accept the fact his brother hadn't hit his head on anything. His brother was still sane or as much as a Winchester could be sane, especially Dean.

He thought again of his night in Kentucky. More questions filled his mind especially since she'd slipped out while he was still asleep. How she managed that was one of the questions but Dean hadn't had the chance to ask her what was going on. Why she behaved as if she didn't know them and why she never mentioned having a kid.

The twin spots of flames drew more cheers from the crowd and after two repeats the girls bowed. The little blond got helped down by the bulky bartender while Dean watched Phade hop off. When the guy turned to help her he found her smiling at his side with a beer in hand.

Dean went around the customers to her end of the bar. He was going to get some answers and find out what was going on.

"You got a super soaker back there?" he quipped with his signature grin. She was caught by surprise which she masked turning a glare on the blond.

"I'm busy, so…" Jaden turned to help another customer ignoring him and looked towards Amahda. Just when she was needed to come lure away a guy she was busy mixing drinks.

"How 'bout a beer." Dean inserted leaning into the bar. "Then we can talk."

"What it is with talking tonight?" Jaden griped. She snatched a mug from the shelf and filled it to the top before slamming the glass on the bar top. "Seven."

"Napkin?" Dean asked flicking spilled beer from his hand. Sighing impatiently Jaden tossed a wad of white napkins at him. She wiggled her fingers for the cash as Dean took his time drying his hand.

Jaden wanted to go, she wanted to get away from this guy who was making her uncomfortable which was weird. Could he be a demon?

"You know, I never took you for a bartender." He noticed her eyes narrow dangerously. "This new? I mean leaving LA because back in Pennsylvania… well, no that's kinda new too."

"I don't know who-what you're talking about." She slammed her hand on the counter almost reaching to take back the beer. "That's _seven_."

"What about Kentucky?" he asked but she kept her mouth shut, the red lips pressed into a thin line. Jaden had no idea what he meant by that though she did wonder if maybe he'd seen her leave with…

_'Oh my God. OH MY God! This is the guy! He's the guy!' _

Jaden couldn't believe her bad luck and what the hell was her drunk bed buddy doing in Virginia?

_'Ok. Stay calm. Just pretend you don't know. You've got absolutely no idea who he is or what he's talking about. Better yet; AVOID. Yup, just walk away and avoid him.'_

Dean handed her a ten knowing she'd have to come back with his change. The smile never left his face as he watched her move off.

"Dean." Two mugs of beer appeared at his side and looking over his shoulder noticed his little brother.

"That's Phade." Dean stated pointing.

"No, I mean yes but n-."

"Dude, that's her-."

"Not Phade." Sam insisted. "She's goin-."

"By Jaden." They finished together. "Damn it, Sam." Dean huffed. "How the hell do you know?"

"Uh." Sam clinked the beers together drawing Dean's attention to the mugs once more. "She served our beers."

"You talked to her?" Dean straightened, green eyes lighting up with interest.

"Yeah, Dean hence the beers." Sam almost rolled his eyes. "Before you ask, no, she didn't recognize me."

"I knew it!" Dean crowed. Before either brother could expostulate on what Dean thought he knew Jaden slammed her hand onto the bar. Her eyes went from the blond to the brunette with a calculating look.

"Hi." Sam waved offering a nervous smile.

"You two together?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Sam answered with a nod.

"Yeah," Dean nodded then realized from her look what she was thinking and quickly shook his head. "No! No, we aren't- we're not- dude!" Dean grabbed his little brother's shirt almost blaming Sam for the misconception. It wasn't the first time they'd been taken as a couple and it was getting on his last nerve. What the hell kind of vibe were they putting out?

"Oh, oh!" Sam caught on belatedly. He started to shake his head denying and wondering why people always assumed they were a couple.

"Look, I don't care which one takes it in the ass-." Jaden snapped starting to move away. _'Avoid. Just avoid any more conversation. Avoid._'

"Woa!" Dean grabbed her wrist. "Didn't I just say we are _not _gay? You should remember Kentucky because you sure as hell weren't thinking I was gay then." Dean scowled; he didn't even notice the hand he had around her wrist. From her face it was clear she did and it didn't bode well for him.

Luis had set the rules for all of them when the sudden rush of customers started coming into **Warden's**.

'NO FIGHTING'.

The words had seemed to be directed mostly at Rick, he being the only guy at the bar and what with his size and the tattoo's it was only normal for Luis to assume that's where his trouble would originate. He'd gone so far as to put up a sign but he never suspected the girls might be the first to break the rule. He had plenty of warning when Jaden asked what they were expected to do if a customer got out of hand. He just never expected either of them to take him at his word.

_"Sit them on their ass just don't fight."_

Jaden didn't forget his words and with a pleased smile she thanked the blond. It took him off guard, her thanking him because as far as Dean knew he hadn't done anything for her to be thanking him for. He didn't think she'd be thanking him after he told her what he'd found out.

Sam could've warned his brother, could've told him the smile on her face wasn't friendly, as a matter of fact she didn't look too pleased with either of them. Instead he found his arms full of his brother's weight. The mug was knocked over as she hopped up and planted her fist in Dean's face. The beer spilled, soaking the front of his shirt and pants. Before either guy could recover Jaden slipped behind Rick who was ordering both guys out of the bar. Sam barely glimpsed her ducking out of the pit before some of the patrons started to forcibly shove them towards the front doors.

**W**

Jaden was quick to head out the back. She grabbed her long jacket off the hook and whistled for Roque. He bounded out of the dark as she slipped her arms into the warm material. He whined softly at leaving his warm bed, a bunch of old pillows Luis had set up in a corner with an old throw to keep him warm. Jaden was more than pleased with the friend her pup had made of Luis. Considering he'd almost kicked him out on their first meeting, having the big man making a bed and letting Roque sleep in the bar while she was working just said how much her baby was loved.

"And then you go and knock up Barty's girl." Jaden cooed kneeling to scratch at his head. Since Barty was too old to be rearing pups Luis had volunteered to take them all. She warned them Roque came from a big litter and his dame had never birthed less than nine. All healthy pups, still alive…

She was getting puppy kisses when Luis burst into the back store room.

"Jaden." Luis didn't see her jump to her feet, startled by his entrance. "What was that?"

"Uh," Jaden slipped her hand back into the pocket, hiding the knife from his view. "Sat him on his ass." She replied with a quick smile.

"What?" his face went through several emotions all in a span of seconds. A feat that didn't go unnoticed by her but she didn't give him a chance to form his next question.

"Aah-I'm taking my break." Before he could protest she ducked out the door with Roque at her heels.

"Ja- hey!" Luis let out a huff of air and ran both hands through his hair. Sometimes he wondered if making money was worth all the sudden noise in his bar.

"Lu!" Amahda called sending him into the air with a sound no man should ever make. "Where's J?" she stopped in the door, her brow furrowed at the sound she had just heard and seeing Luis turn to her with a guilty look and bright red face she couldn't believe… "Oh my God!"

Luis hated that such a girly sound had come out of his mouth. After all, he was a big guy, 6'2" on a bad day, stocky build with a perpetual scowl on his face or so they told him. His voice was a deep baritone which quite a few women had told him sent shivers through them and only in good ways. The customers didn't want to mess with such a man and Amahda was beginning to see her giggles weren't helping her keep her job.

"I like my job." Amahda cut off her giggles and straightened up. "_Love_ my job." She re-iterated at his slightly arched brow. She watched his head tilt slightly to the side and mimicked him. "I'm gonna get to work now." She beat a hasty re-treat leaving Luis alone. A soft chuckle escaped his barrel like chest.

"Lord have mercy…"

**W**

It was colder than she expected but going out was safer than staying with Luis and avoiding his questions. There were things Jaden wasn't sure Luis could hear. Sometimes the human mind can't accept what the eyes see and Jaden didn't want to open his eyes to the dark side of the world. The demons weren't after him; they already had the original Warden of **Warden's**.

It never stopped, the effect demons had on humans. Luis would never know his great Grandfather had 'sold his soul' to give his family stability. Still, what good came of it? What was so bad a person had to resort to making deals with the devil? She knew of a couple of things that could make her consider such a stupid thing but there was no way Jaden would ever follow through. Most people gave in, a moment of weakness, that's all a demon needed to hook some one. They had the sweetest tongues, told you what you wanted and needed to hear in order to get what they wanted. Another soul, one less for the pearly gates, another chance to look up and thumb their noses at the almighty…

Jaden knew better than to stay in one place too long but from the first moment she'd walked into **Warden's** the pull had been strong. It was a rare feeling, one she'd learned not to ignore. Her Grandmother had always said she had the gift and Evangelina had done her best to teach Jaden what the Aldama women knew. The knowledge came in handy when she 'cleaned' the entire place her first day of work. Her Grandmother had been adamant that a good cleaning always preceded any work, it made for the best results.

The agrimony she'd put in little sachets along with ague root and in the square wooden flower pots lining the length of the bar front she'd started to grow some aloe plants and African violets. She'd had to order those in but they helped ward off demons and looked much prettier than the angelica flowers which had been way cheaper to buy. The incense of asafoetida, burdock, cinnamon and frankincense with a pinch of dragon's blood was disguised as potpourri, she wanted to smell something other than Fish & Chips, or so she said. Getting Luis to add to his menu was harder but after Barty kept hounding him for some of her sandwiches Luis got started on the menu including a couple of finger foods. After that it was easy to start with the mixing. It passed the time, especially when all she ever saw were Luis' regulars. She showed off what the guys had taught her, the flare of bartending was fun for her and Jaden had seen none better than Jack and Garth. Then again she had some basics thanks to her sisters and their mixed drinks at family gatherings. It wasn't long before new customers arrived and a lot kept showing up. Hiring Amahda and Rick was only natural but it was getting to be that time again. It was time for her to move on to the next hunt. Jack was hounding her to continue and after the last couple of weeks she couldn't blame him.

_'Has it been six weeks?'_ she wondered to herself. A heavy sigh slipped past her lips puffing up a white cloud in front of her face. Jaden couldn't help the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I never should have stayed so long." Her voice elicited a whine from the gray bundle padding silently at her side. She offered a warm hand and felt the cold wet nose press into her palm for comfort. It didn't lift the knowledge of what she'd caused from her mind. She'd spent the last year settling in with the foursome against her better judgment but she pushed the doubts aside and did her best to put away her reasons for the hunt. The fact that Jaden didn't reach out to what was left of her family was ignored just as she ignored the pull of the road. In the end it was all pointless… she was a hunter, there was no changing it.

Roque's growl brought her mind back to where she was. She searched one end of the block before looking to the opposite end. Nothing out of the ordinary drew her eyes; the street was just as empty as it had been when she first made her way out of the alley beside **Warden's**. It was a nice little nook that offered a good hiding spot. Just because the street looked empty didn't mean it was. Making her way quietly around to the back door of the bar Jaden finally saw what had Roque's hackles raised. He snarled, immediately stepping forward which had her grabbing at his leather collar. The last thing she wanted was her pup to get hurt.

"No." Jaden snapped as he pulled against her hand. He stopped though he kept his fangs bared and continued snarling at the figure in front of them.

Jaden eyed the man warily knowing he had to be a demon, Roque didn't just snarl at anyone. She waved a hand in apology about to play the innocent when she noticed his face. His head was slightly tilted to the ground but that only gave her a clear view of his eyes as he looked up at her. The sudden flash of black confirmed her suspicions. He smiled head tilting to the side.

_'He knows?'_ the confusion on her face only made the smile widen. Jaden glared slipping both hands into the pockets of her coat.

"I take it you're in no hurry to get back." She fingered the purple vial in her pocket while shifting her body from one foot to the other.

"I've heard of you." He said chuckling. "You're getting to be quite famous."

"Oh what joy." Jaden retorted dryly. The shifting stopped and her hand tightened around the vial. "Couldn't give a flying fuck what any of you say. Its all lies."

The demon laughed all the while moving slowly closer to her. She took the time to study the man the demon chose to posses. He wasn't old nor was he young; Jaden did think he was the right age to have a family. She vaguely wondered where they thought he was. Was anyone looking for this man?

"Of course we lie." He continued to walk, behaving as if he were out taking stroll in the park when it was freezing cold and drizzling. "What fun is in the truth?"

She didn't answer but he hadn't expected her to. He stopped a few paces in front of her. The smile widened, a quick flash of white teeth. "When it doesn't hurt."

"You like pain," Jaden nodded all the while clenching her jaw. She wondered if all the demons knew about her, about her family. Had they put out a news bulletin? With a snap of her fingers she sent Roque bounding off into the darkness. There was only one demon after all, nothing she hadn't handled before. "That's not going to work for me."

The demon laughed, he looked at her in the long coat shivering in the cold evening and laughed. What did he have to fear? He was newly released from Hell and he wasn't going to let a few hunters disturb his fun.

"How about we try this; you answer my questions and if you _don't_ then I send you home a lot sooner. Sound good? Great." She flashed him a quick smile shifting her feet once more.

"Child, you speak from fear." He chortled, one hand resting on his abdomen as if it pained him how funny she was. He shook his head and looked at her. Jaden's jaw clenched once more. He was looking at her as if he truly felt sorry for her, for what she had lost so long ago. She straightened dropping the nervous fidgeting, brown eyes flashing with rage.

"I speak from wrath." Her voice, low and harsh had him arching an eyebrow in question.

"Oh?" The change in her posture barely registered.

"You know where she is." He didn't deny nor confirm but the slight tilt of his head as he regarded her sent Jaden into action. Quick as a striking snake, the vial was un-stoppered and the contents thrown in his face. It wasn't much, a couple of drops which left bright red spots on his face. Most of it fell on his hand as he tried to cover himself. The sizzling was drowned out by the shocked scream of pain. He glared, biting down and baring his teeth as he breathed heavily.

"Tell me." Jaden kept her hand by her side, the vial still full. The demon glared at her, radiating its hate like a wave of fire. He looked down at the offending fist then back to her face. After a moment he smiled coldly.

"They're both in hell. Didn't you know?"

**W**

"Alright!" Dean snapped yanking out of their hold. "We're leaving." He stumbled down the front steps with Sam by his side. The brother's glanced back at the men once more entering the bar. "God damn it!" Dean exclaimed feeling the cold night air chill his wet garments. "What the hell is it with her and water?"

Sam didn't answer taking it as a rhetorical question. He watched his brother try and wipe at his clothes wincing at how cold Dean had to feel.

"That's beer," Sam corrected. "Not water." He ignored Dean's glare and started walking towards the Impala.

"Woa, woa." Dean looked incredulously at his brothers back. "Where are you going Sam?"

The young Winchester gave him a look, the 'Isn't it obvious' look. At Dean's statue like pose Sam sighed.

"In the car, back to the hotel Dean."

"No," the blond shook his head. "No, no, no, no. What we are going to do is head back in there," Dean turned around and started walking back up the stairs. "And-."

"Get thrown out again." Sam added helpfully.

"I can take 'em!" Dean assured turning to face his brother once more. The scowl on his face didn't faze Sam.

"You going to take her too?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"W-n-no." Dean stammered. He didn't want to take on Pha-Jaden; he glared thinking it was getting a little confusing to keep straight which name went with what version of her. The woman in the bar certainly didn't seem like the girl he knew in high school, Jaden. The woman he met in Los Angeles, Phade… she hadn't been anything like the Jaden from high school and now Phade didn't match this woman either. And then there was Kentucky… No- it was too much to figure out. Which was who and why or even the how of all of it. Damn it, he was going to hell in less than a year! Why were things getting so complicated?

Dean looked up turning his glare on Sam.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he accused.

"Me?" Sam questioned having no idea what Dean was referring to.

"Yeah, why didn't you take 'em?" green eyes looked over the tall form of the youngest Winchester. "You're big, you're trained-."

"Wha- dude!" Sam exclaimed taking a step back. "You're not blaming me for this one." Sam refused to take the fall, he shook his head. "It was _you_ she punched and had you not grabbed her she might've let it go. Then we could have talked to her _after_ they closed."

It made sense and right then Dean hated how smart his little brother sounded. If that's what college did then he was happy never having gone to one. He was dead in couple of months anyway…

Dean headed to the Impala grumbling incoherently. He got as far as jerking the door open when a clear image of her wrist stopped him cold.

"What arm did she have the rune on?" he questioned in a low voice. Sam looked over the top of the Impala questioning, one hand gripping the door handle. "The rune Sam. What arm-." Dean gave up and searched for his cell phone. He patted his chest and legs knowing the images were still in there. Dean pulled it from his jean pocket and scrolled through the images mumbling to himself. He clearly remembered the night at the university, the night she got rid of Marty the demon possessed murderer… "Left?" he mumbled almost sure it was and not a minute ago he'd been holding onto that same arm. "No mark…" he muttered, brow furrowed. Green eyes turned up shining brightly but there was no smile. Had he seen any runes on her body that night… how could he not have noticed the lack of runes on her body? He'd practically touched every inch of skin on her and not once did he notice the lack of runes.

"Dude, she didn't have the rune." Dean shoved the door closed and headed back to the bar. No runes, he was dead sure and it wasn't just the one on her wrist missing. The squiggly looking rune on her lower back was gone as well. She'd had no marks on her body- well… there was that one, the little beauty mark on her…

"Wha-Dean!" Sam sprang after his brother still unsure of why the lack of runes was so important. "Dean wait." Sam called as his brother reached the stairs.

"What for?" Dean threw over his shoulder already heading up. Memories of Kentucky had to be put away, put them aside for another time when he had the time to leisurely re-live that night with her. "She's got no runes Sam. You remember what those are for don't you?"

Sam did, he remember all to well handing her the switchblade, seeing her slice the pad of her finger and when Dean wiped the blood away there was no cut, no sign that she'd ever harmed herself. Dean stopped on the top step looking down at his little brother. For once it was him trying to puzzle out things instead of having all the answers.

"The one on her wrist is supposed to make her stronger. No rune. She's just as strong as any of us and that means-."

"She's in danger." Sam finished realizing what Dean had already known.

"Yeah." They looked at each other for a moment before Dean moved to go in.

"Wait. Hold on, Dean." Sam grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the doors. Before an argument could start Sam plunged ahead. "How did she get rid of the demon? Back in DuBois, she was fighting with you at the same time."

The night was rent by a sudden scream not far from where they stood. Both turned to where they heard it knowing that had they been inside **Warden's** the music would have effectively covered the sound. A second scream followed the first and neither Winchester stopped to question their first reaction. Dean took off first with Sam on his heels.

"Get the Colt." Dean ordered tossing the keys over his shoulder. Sam fumbled clutching the keys to his chest as he stopped in mid-run. He turned back to the Impala and struggled to move faster than his numb fingers would allow all the while knowing Dean was armed with a regular gun and running head long into danger.

Neither brother wanted to accept they couldn't save the other from the inevitable. One or the other could get hit by a car, drop dead from a heart attack, get shot, any of a million things could happen and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. Dean didn't care; he proved it because all he had left was his baby brother.

"Tell me where!"

Sam heard her voice before he smacked into Dean. The sudden snarl had Dean pushing against his baby brother, one hand tentatively extended towards the dog in a stay back motion.

"Easy doggie. Just…stay." Dean murmured feeling anything but calm.

"Dean, that's a pit-bul." Sam stated just over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sammy…" Dean murmured. His eyes never left the snarling dog. "Hey, you like dogs. You're the one hounding Dad for one when we were kids." Suddenly Sam found himself yanked in front to face a newly barking dog. It moved closer snarling and showing off sharp teeth which made Sam push back to get away from it.

"Whaaa! That was a long time ago!" Sam exclaimed doing his best to move further back. "And it was Bobby's golden retriever I wanted."

"What's the difference," Dean threw back. "They got four legs and a tail, Sam. Dog's a dog."

"He's snarling at me!" Sam retorted as if it weren't obvious what the difference was.

Dean chanced a look into the alley next to the bar were the screams continued only more pained than before. He couldn't tell what was going on but the flailing legs of the person doing the yelling was a good indication it was bad. The black clad figure over the flailing one was having a hard time keeping its hold.

"There's more of us!"

Dean was startled by the angry voice. He reached around and took the Colt from Sam but the snarling dog kept both Winchesters in place.

"It has to be Phade." Dean muttered feeling anger rise to the front. He couldn't begin to voice how stupid and dangerous her situation was. She wasn't all powerful anymore, not without her runes and if she didn't remember them, he was sure Phade had no memory of where or how she got the runes in the first place.

What was left for them to do?

**W**

"We won't stop coming!" the demon strained against the burning symbol on his forehead. It kept him bound even though he tried to break free. "You can't win!"

"You're still going back to hell." He could see in her eyes that she meant it. The girl hated them; rage burned deep in her soul and that is what He wanted. The reason she still lived and wasn't hunted like so many others before. It was forbidden but they were allowed to defend themselves.

The demon never expected her to be prepared, most hunters carried around holy water and while it tended to sting the demon had never felt such pain.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti," her voice didn't waver nor did her hand pressed to his forehead budge. He tried bucking her off, kicked his legs but the relic was practically ancient. Did she have any idea how old it was, who it had belonged to?

"Ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo." The words tore at him and anger at being taken by such a young one rose to the surface.

"I'll take them a message for you." He taunted but it didn't stop her from reciting the exorcism.

"Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem." Her voice grew stronger as the wind picked up and pouring the last of the oil over his face managed to keep him in place a little longer.

Roque's loud barking was muffled but as the last of the words were said the wind cut out dropping what trash it had picked up. The man beneath her slumped, his head falling back to hit the trash bags he lay on. Jaden blew a few strands of hair out of her face before placing her thumb on his forehead and marking a cross in the oil.

"Deus omnipotens, Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, qui te regeneravit ex aqua et Spiritu Sancto, quique dedit tibe remissionem omnium peccatorum, ipse te liniat Christmate salutis in eodem Christo Jesu Domino nostro in vitam aeternam."

Someone shouted and jerking to her feet she barely made out the shape of two figures being held off by Roque. From where she stood she was sure they couldn't make her out not if she couldn't see them. Turning on her heel she ran in the opposite direction and made her way to the side door. Jaden pulled it open and whistled for Roque. She didn't wait long before he bounded into the bar and she slammed the door closed. She kept her back to the door while Roque sat, his tail wagging as he patiently waited for her. His head tilted slightly as if wondering what she was doing still in front of the door. When no sounds of running feet or fists pounding on the door came Jaden let out a brief sigh and casting her eyes to the ceiling whispered her thanks.

Moving slowly Jaden motioned Roque to his bed. He didn't hesitate and jumped into his warm cocoon. Just then she envied him the warmth because the brief tour around the block and then the exorcism had left her numb.

"And I wore the shorts." Shaking her head, Jaden re-hung her coat before going back to the crowd and the noise, a smile pasted on her face.

**W**

"I know it was her." Dean stated as both tentatively made their way into the alley. Both brothers were armed though neither had fired on the dog. They had no idea where the snarling pooch had gone but they didn't want to run into it again. Hearing the slight groan from the barely moving figure among the trash bags Dean motioned Sam to check while he kept an eye out for anything incoming. He didn't have anything against dogs, he liked them, wouldn't have minded having one as a kid but he could see why John hadn't allowed it. A dog on the road was always a bad idea, for one… the thing had to piss and shit somewhere and it wasn't like it gave a warning. No, Dean would not have liked having a dog on the road.

_'Not in my baby.'_

Sam, on the other hand, well he'd still been a little kid and somehow always ended up on John's bad side with his demands or the whining. There was no denying John loved both his sons, fiercely protected them as much as he could but life seemed to run smoother with Dean. Everyone knew he was the obedient son, the mediator, the protector, the one who didn't ask for much, the one who put himself last if it was needed …

"Sir?" Sam's voice permeated the fog in the older mans brain and the pale blue eyes focused on him. With a gentle hand he helped him sit up.

"What's going on?" the man asked slightly slurring his words. One hand cupped his forehead and wrinkling his nose he pulled it away. "What…?" he wondered rubbing his fingers together at the oily substance on his face and hand. His focus turned to the guy squatting by his side and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusions. "You- I don't have much-."

Sam frowned; throwing a glance at his brother he saw Dean's expression mirrored his.

"We're not thieves!" Dean snapped and remembering the gun in his hand quickly slipped it behind his back. Fortunately the man didn't seem to notice and instead focused on the change of clothes.

The last thing the Winchester's wanted was for the now conscious man to run out of the alley screaming bloody murder. Tilting his head slightly Dean was pretty sure he was the type to do just that.

"We heard someone yell," Sam said as he took the man by his arm. Leaving the gun securely tucked in the waistband of his jeans Dean bent to lend a hand. "When we got here you were lying there." Sam pointed back to the now crushed trash bags as the man half heartedly checked himself. He did look at the trash and at the alley wondering what he was doing out so late. "Are you alright, sir?"

Dean couldn't help the snort at the concerned look on his brother's face. The man was lucky to survive an exorcism. He turned to look over his shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of someone or something… the empty alley was all he got.

"I- ho- where am I?" he asked looking around and finding nothing familiar. "I was at my house- whe-when did I get here?" he began to look panicked, his pale eyes looking to each of the Winchester's as if they would have the answer. He didn't know how right he was to assume but neither guy could say he'd been possessed by a demon. "My family."

"Yeah," Dean latched onto the man's sudden worry and began to lead him out of the alley. "You know where you live?" their foot steps echoed in the narrow alley as they made their way to the lit parking lot in front of **Warden's**.

"Yes, ye- I live-." The lights from the bar shimmered on the wet sidewalk catching the man's eyes. He pulled away from the brothers and turned to look at the sign. "**Warden's** …" he shook his head and the panic was palpable.

"Dude's freaking out Sammy." Dean commented with a worried frown.

"Wouldn't you?" his brother asked. Turning to the man Sam moved to try and calm him. "Sir? Sir, do you want us to call anyone…?"

"My family- this isn't- I've never been here, to this place." His blue eyes widened and under the sudden light Dean noticed the faint mark on his forehead. He stepped closer trying to figure out what it was.

"**Warden's**?" Dean pointed to the bar over his shoulder behaving as if he were a regular instead of just passing through. "Place's been around for a while. Surprised you never been in. What's your name?" slipping his arm over the mans shoulder Dean started moving towards the bar. Under the light from the windows and lamps glowing from the overhang Dean could see the mark take shape and it was a surprise.

"Ch-Charles. I'm Charles Bevier." He began patting his pockets and finally, the strangeness of his clothes registered. It was obvious they weren't his because the coat was too large. Pulling it open he found the pinstriped shirt replaced by a fading blue t-shirt and his slacks now a pair of dirty jeans with scruffy looking boots. He frantically searched for his wallet and found himself coming up empty handed. "My-My wallets gone." He stammered and turning big round eyes on the blond man stated: "I've been mugged." The fact that his clothes, the ones he remembered wearing were gone seemed to slip in the light of what he assumed happened.

"Don't worry Charlie." Dean pulled out a couple of bills and handed them over to the de-possessed human. "Go on in, they got a public phone, get something to eat-."

"They're probably worried…" Sam added. With a hesitant nod Charles thanked them looking apologetic as he pocketed Dean's money. They watched him go up the stairs and enter the bar before making their way to the Impala.

"You don-."

"It was Phade." Dean snapped. He wasn't about to let Sam tell him he was wrong because even though he couldn't prove with his eyes that it had been her there was no one else they knew who was hunting demons.

"Dean-."

"Don't tell me it's not her." He snapped. He yanked the door open sliding into the driver's seat as Sam opened his mouth to protest.

"We didn-." Sam sighed, opened his door and slid into his seat just as the engine turned over. "It was dark. Neither of us made out the black figure."

Dean glared at his brother. He wondered if Sam got some sort of sick pleasure by contradicting him when it came to Phade. Spending the night with Phade in Kentucky another one little Sammy didn't believe and Dean was wishing he'd never told him about it in the first place. He put the impala in gear and hit the gas sending them both into the seat rests. He didn't speak again until they were driving down the street and only to insist Dean knew it was Phade.

"Go-aah!" Sam threw his hands up and rested his head on the seat. "What is with you, Dean?"

It was bad enough he made the deal and sold his soul. Sam would have to work his own guilt issue regarding that when the time came because for the moment his focus was on finding a way out for his brother. What he couldn't live with was the constant worry over his big brother. Dean went through every job taking unnecessary risks, behaving as if his life weren't important and all with the same excuse. _"I'm going to hell in a year…"_

Then there was the insistence- Dean's persistent assertion that he'd spent the night with Phade only he'd never gotten the chance to speak to her?

If anything, her behavior tonight only proved that night had never happened.

"You keep this up…" Sam trailed off not wanting to voice his thoughts. He didn't want to tell his brother he was making his last few months worse by focusing on the woman he couldn't have.

"What?" Dean asked when Sam didn't finish his thought. "What?" he insisted but Sam kept silent and turned his face to the window. There was nothing Sam could say that would dissuade Dean, not when he felt this way and who was he to take away Dean's 'hope'?

"She's got a family." The words were soft, spoken almost like an apology. The last thing Sam wanted was to hurt Dean but there was no denying his words had done just that.

Dean's jaw clenched knowing exactly what his little brother meant and no one knew better than he what crossed the blonds mind.

"Yeah, family." Dean scoffed trying hard not to let jealousy color his words. "They're a close knit bunch, hmm?" his smile was stiff, there was no humor. "She's half way across the country and they're all back home. Sunny California. Re-building…" he nodded as if agreeing with his little brother. As far as Dean was concerned family stuck together and hadn't the Winchester's done that? Didn't Sam remember all the times Dean protected him? The times Dean played mediator between father and son… family didn't leave you. You went missing they looked for you. You needed help they gave it… family was supposed to take care of each other. That's what family did and Sam was saying Phade had a family? As if that would make his feelings for her go away. As if it would make him forget the night he'd spent with her…

"We don't know what happened. We don't know anything and apparently neither does she." Sam retorted. He usually let his brothers philandering just slide especially now with- since he… It just didn't seem important anymore but with Phade… how could Dean still insist on pursuing her knowing she had a family? She had a child and more than likely, Ryan was the father. They'd met him, eaten at the same table, seen her and Ryan together and though Sam felt badly for his brother there was no denying how happy Phade had looked with Ryan.

Where did that leave his brother once they helped Phade get her memories back?

"Then we find her and tell her what she apparently doesn't remember." Dean glared and by the tone of his voice Sam could see they were not going to deviate from the plan.

**_Charlottesville_****_, Virginia_****_. The next morning…_**

The morning turned out to be cold and gray with dark clouds blocking what little sun there was. Jaden could tell it was going to be one of those days and sighing headed to the bathroom. She was going to need to armor herself in preparation of what was to come. After last night there was no way she could stay in Charlottesville any longer. It was bad enough some blond guy called her by name, her first name and that she could, maybe, have passed off as coincidence but not when the second fool did the same-.

Jaden paused, one hand in mid brush stroke as she remembered the guys from last night.

"Blond green eyes… brunette brown eyes… naah…?" but what were the chances of them being the Winchester brothers? She'd told Jack there were a million blond green eyed guys in the US but how did they know her name? It didn't make sense, nothing ever did.

Heading back into the room she pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black turtle neck. She was starting to hate the cold and wishing for sunny skies to keep her warm. Slipping on her boots she put on her leather jacket and took her bags down to the mustang.

Roque bounded out of the trees and across the parking lot meeting her by the driver side door. He barked softly; tail wagging as she put the bags in the trunk.

"Espérame cabron or would you rather I left your food behind?" She smiled seeing him duck his head with a soft whine. "What an actor." Jaden laughed and went to open the door. "Come on, baby." He barked and jumped into the car heading directly to the back seat and his fleece blanket. She followed moving slowly, who would have thought she'd feel sad to be leaving another town.

Driving through the streets to **Warden's** she couldn't help but feel wistful. Jaden began to wonder if she would ever have a home, a place she could put down roots and never have to leave. However much she wanted it, there was someone in the universe who kept saying 'No, you can't have that' and maybe, just maybe, it was because it wasn't time. There was still a demon to find, two murders to avenge and a friend in need of finding… even if she weren't a friend anymore.

The light drizzle forced her to use the wipers sporadically which she hated doing. Turning into the parking lot she pulled up as close to the side door as the narrow alley would allow. The old tree in the corner afforded some cover from the street which not knowing if anyone (the blond and brunette from last night) had seen her drive off would make it difficult to see which car she got into on her way out. Being careful wasn't something Jaden needed to be reminded of. The habit was deeply ingrained into her from past experiences. Being aware of her surroundings was something else she'd had to learn to do and now it was almost second nature to take stock of everything and everyone around her. The two from last night had slipped through without warning. That meant Jaden had some work to do but heading up the steps to **Warden's** she put thoughts of the guys from her mind and concentrated on what she was about to do.

Roque slipped in quietly immediately heading to the booth were Barty sat. Jaden could swear he'd never left the bar if it weren't for the fact that she'd been the one to close last night and Barty had definitely gone home. How an old man could get up so early was beyond her but Barty just said it was old age.

_"You don't need to sleep as much when you get to be my age."_

"Morning Barty." Jaden called with a smile while Roque took his place at his feet. The old man never complained, he liked the warmth on his feet even if Roque tended to get a little heavy as time passed.

"Morning?" he grouched. "You slept it away."

"Come on, I was working late." Jaden shook her head at his grumpiness. Maybe morning s weren't his deal but it had been morning when she'd first met him and Luis. In the month she'd been there Jaden had reached one conclusion; Barty liked to grumble about everything because it made his life entertaining. Luis didn't mind it and as far as Jaden was concerned the old man had character plus she couldn't really break out of her upbringing. Rule number one? **Always** respect your elders.

"J? What are you doing here so early?" turning to the voice Jaden smiled in greeting as she saw Lihna weave her way through the tables.

"Hey, you got mornings now?"

Lihna shook her head making the chocolate curls bounce. "Nah, the tips are better on nights. Tina called in sick though I'm sure she's just 'busy'." She rolled her green eyes skyward.

"I saw Gary last night. If you ask nicely I'm sure he'll show you the video." Jaden quipped with a mischievous wink.

"He didn't!" she exclaimed and the pale skin turned a rosy pink. Jaden shrugged looking the picture of innocence.

"I don't think he was kidding…" though she hoped he was because that would just be too weird to even contemplate. Gary a peeping tom? "Is Luis here, yet?"

"In the back," Lihna pointed. "Oh my God…" she shuddered while trying not to picture her friends or Gary watching the video _after_.

"Lihna… he probably taped himself but if he tries 'enticing' you run the other way." Jaden giggled at the girls brightly blushing face and headed to the back office where she hoped Luis would be sitting too busy to actually hear her quit.

With a soft knock, almost mousy in its quality Jaden waited outside for him to look up from the books. When he did the questioning look turned to one of disappointment as the words that came out of her mouth doused his new found high spirits.

**Warden's **was definitely in the black, there was no doubt and it was mostly in part to the girl he'd hired a little over a month ago.

"I'm loosing my Albatross." Luis muttered rolling the pencil in his hand absently. He wasn't sure his good luck would hold out if she left. He hadn't been doing so well before Jaden showed up…

"You'll be fine." Jaden reassured with a soft smile. She hated doing this to him, leaving when things seemed to be going so well. "I can't stay for ever Lu…"

"Here I was gonna give you a raise." Luis looked up, the idea half formed in his head. Jaden seemed surprised and actually considered staying but…

"Damn, a raise." She sighed and looking at him curiously asked; "How much are we talking about?"

The smile on her face told him he couldn't offer her enough. "Not enough to keep you." He sighed puling out a drawer. He took her pay out of the stack and handed it over with a little smile.

"Cheer up Lu. You have plenty of help to keep up with the patrons. Rick and Amahda can more than handle the bar and Lihna would make a wonderful bartender if you'd give her a chance."

"Lihna?" Luis looked confused and suddenly he remembered the bubbly chocolate curled server on his night shift.

"I've been teaching her a few tricks. She catches on quick Lu. If you have Amahda and Rick work with her she'll be ready to handle busy nights in about two weeks. Three tops, swear." Jaden held up her hand looking very serious. Any chance she got Jaden took Lihna aside and showed her how to mix. It was fun and Lihna really wanted to learn so Jaden didn't mind plus Barty always enjoyed their concoctions. She almost giggled remembering the last time when they actually got him drunk. Poor Barty hadn't come in the next morning because of the hang over.

"Lihna…" Luis nodded seeming to accept the idea. Jaden stood to leave and Luis found himself following her out. "You're not working tonight." He sighed knowing he'd have to find a replacement.

"Sorry about the short notice." Jaden apologized. "I'm not one for good byes…"

"Can see you're not." Lu snorted as they walked into the main bar. Jaden turned extending her hand which he took just slightly amused by the sudden awkwardness she projected.

"Well, take care of those pups Luis. I wouldn't want to find out your fighting them cuz then I'd have to came back and sit you on your ass…"

Luis laughed at that. He couldn't help it and after seeing her sit the blond on his ass last night he had no doubts she wasn't afraid to try.

"Don't worry J; they'll be lovers just like their pop."

Roque barked madly as he slipped from beneath Barty's table and ran up to Luis. He jumped up licking at the big mans face and barely managed to reach for a sloppy doggie kiss.

"Down." Jaden ordered with a small frown. Roque immediately complied though his tail didn't stop wagging and he sat with his tongue hanging out. Laughing, Luis could almost swear Roque was almost human.

"Never seen such a well trained dog, Jaden." He commented with a slight tilt to his head. Roque followed suit by mimicking the action then Jaden slid a slender hand over his head to scratch behind his ears.

"All it takes is love and lots of patience." She said with a soft smile. "But food and water help too…" from her jacket pocket she pulled out a metal contraption Luis was afraid to take when she offered it.

"What is it?" he asked as she pushed it towards him again.

"I can see this is confusing so," Jaden took the spiky metal chain and straightened it out until it looked like a collar. He didn't see why anyone would put such a thing on an animal when Jaden slipped it over Roque's head. He was about to protest, especially when the spikes dug into his neck. "This is a training collar. The spikes are dull so they don't hurt the puppy. Ten to fifteen minutes a day every day and as you can see," she gave Roque a loving pat. "He hasn't lost his perfect posture. Good boy, you're such a good puppy."

"That looks awful." Luis retorted as she slipped the collar off Roque and once again handed it to him.

"That's how I have a very well trained dog." Jaden replied with a knowing look. "I felt the same when the trainer first showed it to me. It really doesn't hurt them, Lu and it helps in the training. Just don't forget to take it off." She smiled putting the collar in his hand. On impulse Luis stepped forward enveloping Jaden in a hug. She stiffened slightly unsure of how to respond when he let go.

"Don't be a stranger, J." he straightened up, the slight tint to his face causing her to blush as well. Moving quickly Jaden turned bumping into a table and with a smiling apology went around.

"You hitting on the young ones now?" Barty scowled from his booth. Jaden waved from the door and slipped out of **Warden's** into the dreary day.

"Nope, just saying good bye, Barty." Luis sighed and headed back to his office and the lists of things he needed to order. Some how he didn't think life would ever be as interesting as it had been in the last six weeks.

**W**


	7. Misconceptions & Hitch Hikers

**Misconceptions & Hitchhikers**

**_Hêl'ia …_**

Jericho strode into the main hall looking for his sister as he passed the other rooms of their home. Finally arriving at the circular room their Mother had almost always gravitated to he found Valkyrie kneeling by the pools edge. The white skirt of her dress pooled about her legs and on the silver tray before her smoked the shiny rune.

"What are you doing?" Jericho asked stopping a few feet away.

"Making the first rune." Valkyrie replied without looking up from her work. The silver wire bent and looped looking like some liquid snake. "I can trace her path, Jericho. Brief moments but its possible." Her breaths came slow, voice softer than usual. "It's difficult and this is the first time I've found a trace since she's been gone."

"What do you mean?" Jericho frowned at the rune tilting his head as it began to resemble something… "Are you-?"

"The Sea Horse." Valkyrie revealed. There was a tiny burst of light and then the shimmering rune rested on the platter. Thin tendrils of smoke wafting from its perfect surface reflecting the late sun. "We need to remind her, Jericho."

"Water…" of course, it would make sense. Their mother was a water Fury, the sea horse was on the metal cuff Valkyrie had made for her birthday and it was a water animal. They'd both encountered many on their daily swims as children. While then, the twins had been able to ride on their backs; at 20 they were too old and too big to ride the frolicsome creatures of their world.

"We need to be careful." He warned unnecessarily.

"It's ready to go." Valkyrie looked up at him expectantly and Jericho dropped to his knees in front of her. They took a deep breath, excitement and anxiety coursing through each. Extending their hands over the rune, the warm glow lit their skin. They began to murmur the words, Valkyrie guiding them in their mother's general direction and Jericho focusing on the memories.

The tray shuddered, clattering against the marble floor then a bright flash lit the circular room. Both twins jerked their hands away from the tray wincing and casting a glare at the other.

"What was that?" Valkyrie demanded as she gripped her scalded palm.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jericho grouched passing a faintly blue glowing hand over his own palm.

"You think they know?" Valkyrie wondered holding her hand out to be healed even though it was a minor burn. "Maybe intended it to be like a slap on the hand?"

Jericho snorted passing his blue hand over the palm of his sisters. He didn't know if the Od VaiLumen had sensed their interference but if they were all knowing then the Gods had let them get this far.

Would the Gods let them go further?

"I don't know but you better get rid of everything. We don't want to get caught."

"Right," Valkyrie nodded already picking up the tray and the assortment of metals she'd gathered on it. "Because that would be bad."

Jericho rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcastic tone. Their Mother always said she got it form their father, the sarcasm but Jericho wondered if it were just a little of their Mom as well.

_'I wonder who I'm more like?'_ he thought but having very little knowledge of his father Jericho couldn't say for sure.

"Jericho," Valkyrie called. "Kast came by. He said you've been going out of Hêl'ia a lot lately. He asked me where to."

"You didn't tell him." But knowing his sister she might have done that just to make his sweat a bit.

"Not this time but you need to be careful, more than usual when you go visit Grandfather and Bastián." She made a face. He couldn't blame her for being upset with their brother after the things he'd said to them but they hadn't exactly arrived at the best time.

"No worries and I think I've made some progress with our brother." Jericho said standing up.

"You what?" Valkyrie sidled up to him.

"I talked to him today and I told him what we're doing." Jericho grinned well pleased with himself. "He wants to help."

"Help?" Valkyrie repeated wondering what exactly Sebastián could do that they couldn't do already. He was just a boy, a regular human boy because he'd been born well before their Mother ever found the Rune's. "Whatever you're planning don't." she ordered glaring at her brother.

"Did you just…?" but there was no doubt. Valkyrie was getting up on her bossy horse and he was just going to have to knock her down from there.

"As if he weren't angry enough with us already." Valkyrie threw her hands up and started to pace. "You telling him he can help us find Mom is only going to make it worse when-."

"Like your search for the Slayer." Jericho tossed at her and watched her start to nod in acquiescence before his words registered in her brain. "Before you start denying how much trouble that's going to get us both in," Jericho strode towards the window and leaned on the wall looking out at the ocean. "Because that's the way it usually works, you should know there's something different about big brother." He turned away from the view to look at his sister. A faint breeze blew in ruffling the medium length black strands which he shook out of his eyes. The smile was satisfied and Valkyrie hated that her brother knew more than she did. "Mom left him protected."

"Mom left everyone protected." Valkyrie glowered. "The Hyperion is secured by a three element Fury. The Lord of Fire himself found tearing apart Mom's shields 'troublesome' as he put it."

As usual Jericho found himself having to get his sisters attention and slow her down.

"Big brother is marked."

Valkyrie stopped mid sentence and stared, head tilted and obviously paying attention.

"He asked Mom and she gave him the 'Protection' rune."

"When? How? Why?" the questions spilled out of his sister so fast he almost laughed but then there would be arguing because Valkyrie would think he was laughing _at_ her which… yeah he would be laughing at her.

"Before he went to live with Dad when LA was under perpetual night." Jericho answered ignoring the unimportant questions.

"That's why he felt a little different from Grandfather." Valkyrie mused; a slight smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "He can help."

**W**

**_Riverdale_****_, North Carolina_****_…_**

Driving alongside the Croatan National Forest lent a little bit of peace to her troubled mind. Even a state away with no way of knowing if she was being followed the worry wasn't all that easy to just put aside. So watching the trees flash past as she sped up did a bit to help her ignore that worry. At least until the blond waif darted across the road in front of her car.

"Hijo de puta!" Jaden slammed on her brakes cursing as she swerved to avoid the crazy woman. She could hear Roque's half bark, half whine in the back seat but was too busy downshifting and keeping control of the Mustang to offer any comfort.

Jaden managed to stop, the car straddling both lanes of the deserted highway and smudges of tire treads marked the path of her efforts.

"Son of a bitch. She's crazy!" Jaden ground out and then the crazy girl was running towards the Mustang. There was no mistaking the long bowie knife in her hand or the wet clothes but even a dunking in water hadn't gotten rid of the blood.

_'Get out or take off?'_

Those were her two choices and time was not her friend. Roque bounded into the passenger seat obscuring her view of the blond but she wasn't going to leave. Jaden reached under her seat and pulled out the Browning Baby she kept strapped under her ass for occasions when getting to the trunk was just not smart. Slapping the clip in Jaden opened her door and jumped out.

"Whoa there!" Jaden warned aiming over the top of the Mustang. The blond skidded to a halt. She stared at the gun for a second before looking back at the woods over her shoulder. "Who's blood's on you?"

"It's not mine." The straggly blond stammered.

"I figured." Jaden snapped with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Who's is it?"

How dense were people anyway?

"The-." She seemed to catch herself and looking at Jaden considered her words carefully. "I- an- animal. It was some animal- I didn't get to see it that well."

_'Right and I'm a fish.'_ The thought startled her. Where had that come from? Then she couldn't get rid of the movie theme playing in her head. 'The Little Mermaid'. Jaden pushed that out of her mind and glared at the shivering blond.

"What were you doing in the woods? I mean it's practically in the middle of nowhere-."

"Look, I- I could use a ride into Riverdale." She cut in annoying Jaden more than she'd already been. "Its not far, just twenty miles down the road."

Jaden laughed.

_'This chic runs out of the woods and into the road, almost gets run over and she's got a death grip on that bloody knife asking for a ride into town?' _

Jaden shook her head, un-amused by the crazy girl.

_'She really thinks I'm some fucking moron.'_

The thought rankled her because she didn't like being taken for a fool.

"What makes you think I'm letting some crazy white girl get in my car? Especially one hanging onto a bloody knife." There was more attitude in that sentence than was needed but Jaden was having a bad week and she hadn't asked for this pit stop.

"Crazy whi-." The blond bit her lip and took a calming breath. It was obvious who needed who more. "My name's Jo. Jo Harvelle and…" she didn't know what else to say, at least what wouldn't sound crazy but the brunette was holding a gun on her. "And I'm soaked, its freezing out here-." But there was no moving the brunette.

Jo glanced at the gray shape in the passenger window and realized there was a dog sitting there. "You got a dog- a pit."

Jaden noticed the lack of barking from Roque and frowned. He shoulda been barking like mad but sparing a glance inside the Mustang she found him sitting in the passenger seat with his tongue hanging out.

"Que fregados te pasa?" she asked him but he barely huffed in her direction. He did raise a paw to the window, his nails clicking against the glass.

"I'm no threat." Jo said between chattering teeth.

"So they all say and then it's…" Jaden clamped her mouth shut foregoing the mention of holy water and exorcisms and appraised the blond. She wasn't that much older than herself with long blond hair, like wheat. If there was any one who could fall into the 'pixie' description it would be the little blond standing in the middle of the road.

"Christo." Jaden said but there was no flinch, no sign of demon possession and there was no doubt of the word not being heard.

The brown eyes were light in shade, like a glass of whisky lit by the sun and they narrowed. Her brow was furrowed but Jaden attributed it to the shivering of wet clothes. The girl was pretty and though her lips were turning a light shade of blue there was no doubt in Jaden's mind that 'Jo' could get a guys attention with that little pout.

"Put the bowie in the back seat- ah!" Jaden stepped around the open door and shook her head. "Slow and easy, kiddo."

Jo took offense at being referred to as 'kiddo' but seeing as she was left car-less and most likely followed by the Nix, kept her mouth shut and moved slowly.

"Roque." Jaden snapped and the gray shape immediately returned to the back seat. She watched Jo open the door and toss the bloody knife on the floor, not without a few grimaces of protest but the blond said nothing.

Why Jaden was taking the girl into town was beyond her but she wasn't a demon, 'least not one of the regular ones and then Roque wasn't putting up a fight either? Jaden let out a frustrated breath and waved the blond into the Mustang. "Take a seat."

Jo watched the brunette round the front of the car, her movements precise but somehow natural and a flash of envy passed through Jo for the warm fuzzy boat-neck sweater the brunette wore. The gun was cradled in a slim hand, finger kept away from the trigger for safety. Jo doubted it would take long for the brunette to get off a shot if she had to. Over her shoulder the dog huffed a couple soft barks then stuck his head between the seats as she got in.

"Atento, Roque." She said then pushed his snout back. "Earn your dinner, baby."

Jo said nothing as the brunette cranked the heater, thankful for the warmth. The loud purr of the engine as it turned over reminded her of the Impala but thoughts of its owner were forcibly shut away. There was no point in 'what if' or 'maybe'. The fact was, he never called and Jo wasn't about to throw herself at any man.

"What's your name?" Jo asked glancing at the woman driving in order to shut thoughts of the past away. She could feel them speed up as her back pressed into the leather seat. The woman was silent, the red lips pulling slightly as she decided whether to answer or not. Jo took a good look, admiring the healthy glow to the woman's skin. It was like sunshine; her hair was inky black and fell in waves down her back and over her shoulders. The woman had high cheekbones, a smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and the dark eyes were framed by long lashes. There was little make-up Jo could see. The red lip-stick, some light shimmer on her eyes and black kohl but it was enough to accentuate the shape of her eyes. Almond shaped but slightly angled-.

"Jaden."

Jo raised her brow, surprised the woman had answered the question. The gun still rested in her lap, within easy reach of her hand which she kept on her thigh.

"Thanks." Jo said softly. "For the ride."

"Sure." Jaden replied still not looking at the blond.

Questions started floating about Jo's brain. First regarding the Nix and her disastrous encounter with it. She could've died and all because she'd thought to be prepared.

_'Obviously I wasn't well prepared for this.'_

The truth was, Jo hadn't known what to expect from the fairytale creatures. Even the idea that it could possibly be a Nix had seemed ridiculous to her because according to the stories they chose to drown men. Very rarely did a Nix take the form of a male but that's exactly what happened when she'd trudged out to the woods and parking alongside the river? Well, that had been the worst idea she'd ever had!

The junker of a car, the rust bucket that had gotten her from California and that- what exactly did you call a city living in perpetual night and over run by vampires?

_'Cut to Riverdale, North Carolina and it's sucked into the river.'_

There was no getting it back now and the worst part was she'd have to stick around the town for a couple of weeks to get some cash together. Jo was thankful she'd left most of her things in the hotel room, that included a duffel full of weapons because no one was ever going to see that car again or anything in it.

"Christo." Jo repeated then turned to Jaden with a little frown on her face.

"Kazuntait." Jaden replied after an uncomfortable moment. She chanced a look at Jo from the corner of her eyes and found the blond staring at her.

"I didn't sneeze." Jo said but Jaden could see the girl's brain working to figure things out.

"Well, guess I'm hearing things in my old age then." Jaden gave a perfunctory smile and faced the road again. The sign on the side of the road listed _Riverdale_ with ten miles and relief was the dominant emotion.

"_You_ said 'Christo'." Jo corrected facing Jaden.

"Huh, didn't notice." Jaden shrugged still paying no attention to Jo and wishing the girl would stop talking or at the very least stop asking questions without asking them.

"Is there a reason…?"

"For what?" Jaden played dumb, her hand on the steering wheel guiding the Mustang around the curve.

"A reason you said it." Jo frowned.

"Said what?" Jaden asked barely glancing at the wet blond in her passenger seat.

"Christo!" Jo huffed beyond exasperated with the simple question Jaden wouldn't answer but that only made Jo more curious as to why.

"No, not really." Jaden said. "I could've easily said 'Jesus' or 'Christ' cus that's the literal translation." She turned to the blond with another smile. "You did happen to notice I'm a beaner, didn't ya?"

Jo's mouth opened and closed at that last comment/question not sure if the brunette was having fun at her expense.

Jaden laughed, more like a soft chuckle seeing the incredulous look on the little blond. She kept her eyes on the road watching as the town of _Riverdale_ came into view. It was like any other town she'd been in so far, small town anyway. All the houses were either one or two story square abodes. Wrap around porches on some, huge trees in the yard and a couple picket fences.

"You don't look older than twenty-one or two." Jo said once they were into town but there was something about Jaden that gave the impression of her being older than that.

"You look like a baby." Jaden replied with an amused smile. "It's probably all that blond hair and the little pout. Bet guys just love hitting on you." She didn't say she'd left 'twenty-one or two' behind at least three years before but for Jaden it felt as if she'd left the innocence of youth far behind a long, long time before that.

"Baby?" Jo repeated not sure if she should be offended by that. "Yeah, guys hit on me." her eyes roamed over Jaden again. "You should know all about that."

Jaden shrugged as if it didn't matter one way or another. That gesture more than anything the woman could've said spoke volumes.

"I've had my share of drunken proposals." Though she refrained from mentioning the latest bed buddy she couldn't seem to shake. "Though I'd think you were too young to be allowed in a bar."

"I'm twenty three, that's old enough." Jo replied looking out the windshield.

"Just a baby, like I said." Jaden repeated softly. The look she threw at Jo told her the words weren't meant as an insult but it still bothered Jo. "Where do I drop you?"

"Riverdale Inn." Jo answered deciding it was better to take the comment and not ask more questions.

Jaden said nothing but the fact the girl was staying in a hotel definitely added to the curiosity Jo was turning out to be.

One, Jo burst out of the woods twenty miles out of town hanging onto a bloody bowie knife.

Two, She had a weird need to know why Jaden had said Christo.

Three, And she hadn't asked about Jaden's gun or why she still had it within reach.

Pulling up to the _Riverdale Inn_ Jaden noticed the old styled home, three stories with red tiled shingles on the roof. There were French styled windows facing towards them and a long veranda all along the front of the Inn. Flower baskets hung at each post but nothing was in bloom. Jaden didn't expect any pretty flowers not when it was so close to Christmas and practically freezing. She was amazed Jo hadn't succumbed to hypothermia what with her wet clothes still being wet.

"Guess you're not a local." Jaden stated pulling up to the front doors.

"Passing through." Jo revealed then stepped out of the Mustang. "Thanks again." She closed the door and skipped up the front steps hurrying inside to the warmth of her room. A shower, that's what she wanted and after that…

Jaden watched the little blond hurry inside a bit curious but she pulled into the street. She was heading out of town, away from- from what?

They couldn't be following her. They had no idea where she was going or where she'd pop up next. Hell, she didn't know where she was going just that she had to keep going, had to keep moving.

A soft whine brought her attention back and glancing in the rearview mirror saw Roque's head bobbing.

"What?" she asked. "You ready to tell me why you weren't barking at the crazy white girl we almost ran over?" for answer he barked earning an eye roll from Jaden. "Now he barks."

**_Riverdale Inn…_**

Jo reluctantly stepped out of her hot shower and wrapped herself in the hotel towel. She wrapped another around her head and walked into the room to grab her clothes. A shiver went through her body and then she sneezed, three in a row as she stood beside the bed.

"Shit." Jo muttered hoping she wasn't heading for a cold or worse. Grabbing the blue long sleeved cotton shirt and dry jeans she started to dress.

"Shit." Her hand stopped as she reached to her head where the towel was already slipping off. "My knife."

How had she completely forgotten it was in the back seat?

Jo's first instinct was to rush out of her room and go after the woman but it had been over an hour already. There was no way Jo would find the brunette or her knife.

"Damn, I liked that one." Jo grumbled some more, especially since her store of weapons was greatly diminished thanks to the Nix. Heading into the bathroom she dried her hair relishing the heat from the blow dryer. Thirty minutes later Jo headed downstairs to the lobby, a warm flannel shirt over the t-shirt and her jean jacket to keep her warm. It was time to get a bus ticket and get back to her regular paying job.

"Jo."

Jo turned around, startled to hear her name. A frown lined her face as she saw who'd called her.

Jaden sat on the uncomfortable settee, a bright peach and gold patterned upholstery that was giving her a headache with its garish design. She wondered if the rooms were as bad because the lobby was full of the pretentious antiques.

"Forgot something." She told the blond easily sliding to her feet, the long black coat shifted and from under the seat Roque slipped out to sit at her side. Jaden withdrew a black cloth bag from the deep pocket and held it out to Jo. "I was already out of town when I realized I still had this."

Jo took the bag, parted the top and saw the hilt of her knife. She smiled.

"Figured it was lost." Jo said.

"It has good balance, nice weight, sharp… perfect for strolling in the woods full of big bad… animals." Jaden could see a little color pool in Jo's cheeks.

"Thank you. For bringing this back to me." Jo said half turning away but not able to walk off. It was somehow rude but Jo didn't usually care about being rude to people, especially not one's she'd never see again.

"You looked flushed." Jaden said suddenly, her demeanor completely different. "You should get some Vick's, rub it in your chest, neck and soles of your feet. Drink something warm as well and hole up in your bed for the day." She turned and headed for the doors, the dog at her heels. "Stop that cold from completely knocking you out."

Jo watched her leave, brow furrowed and then she sneezed. Again. Stuffing the cloth bag in her pocket Jo headed out of the Inn. She needed to get going, get back and start on buying another car, replenishing her stock of weapons… There would be another hunt and taking a bus wasn't going to work.

**_Los Angeles_****_, California_****_ …_**

Jericho sat opposite his Dad. The conversation wasn't your typical Father / Son talk but nothing in his family was typical, at least not by Earth human standards.

"I know you don't understand Mom's reaction." Jericho said. The look in his Father's eyes was unmistakable. Guilt, remorse, anger- a torrent of emotions with no outlet. At least not the one he needed because hunting only helped so much…

"She didn't let me explain. Phade wouldn't even speak to me-." Ryan just couldn't understand the lack of emotion from his wife. Anger he could deal with. Phade yelling- accusing him, that he could understand but she did nothing-.

_'No, that's not true.'_

Because Phade had him served with the divorce papers and threatened him with an annulment when he refused to sign.

"Mom was pissed when she found out." Jericho revealed. He remembered her barely restrained anger, Tane's steady presence and Iliana along with Rae who helped Phade work past it, her husband's betrayal. Both women knew better than most what it was like to be torn away from their normal lives and thrust into the war between the Powers. Jericho had always felt there was more to why the two Fury's sought out his Mother.

"She-." Ryan didn't know how Phade had learned of his mistake. He could wish she'd never known, that he hadn't- or could hide-.

It didn't matter; all he wanted was to make things right with her. He realized it must've been Phade… the figure in his room when Jessy- the burst of flames and the fiery exit.

"It wasn't Mom." Jericho said drawing Ryan out of the memory. "That time." Jericho fidgeted suddenly uncomfortable. "You'll find Valkyrie to be rather impulsive-."

"Your sister?" Ryan gaped. "That was your sister when-." Ryan closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had two children let alone that they were adults but knowing that his daughter caught him-. He shook his head because something like that could scar a child for life!

"She thought it would make a difference. That Mom…" Jericho trailed off, nothing was going to change their Mother's mind. Betrayal wasn't something she was known to forgive. Not with the life she'd had so far. He wondered if she would consider her Guardian's lack of assistance a betrayal.

"I never would've-. Jericho…" Ryan wanted his kids to know he wasn't the type of man that could do something like that, throw away his family. Ryan couldn't be that heartless. "I'd never hurt your Mother. Not purposely- I couldn't…"

But that's exactly what he'd done. He could see that in his son's eyes. There was no denying it and what was Ryan's excuse? It seemed a paltry thing, blaming it on the Slayer's and their lie.

Phade was dead.

They told him she was dead and though he refused to believe it the pain of her absence couldn't be ignored.

"It doesn't matter now." Jericho said quietly watching his Father. "Finding Mom-."

Ryan's head rose, the look in the dark hazel eyes full of indignation, anger and guilt. "It matters to me!" his voice was harsh, raw emotions threaded into the words. His son didn't believe him, didn't believe Ryan was being truthful. "I thought your Mother was gone- dead."

"You were mourning. I know." Jericho replied sitting calmly across from his Father. "Mother knows as well. Once the anger abated, when time passed she could see-."

"Then why?" Ryan asked, almost demanding the answer from his son.

"Because she can't forget what she saw." Jericho replied frustrated with his father's need to figure out something that was done. "Because it was still a betrayal and you know Mom."

Ryan nodded, he knew Phade all too well, how she'd pushed away from him, kept herself guarded… yes, he knew her.

"That's the one thing she can't forgive." Jericho said.

"I still love her." Ryan answered. There was silence between them and seeing his Father slumped in the chair, obviously repentant and longing…

"For you it's only a year since this…" Jericho sighed. "Mom's had a couple centuries to get over this, to deal with what she saw."

Ryan blinked. Centuries? He shook his head, unwilling to believe or able to grasp how so much time had passed for her but there was his son. By all rights he should've been a newborn not an adult able to talk and walk-.

"Valkyrie thinks you can change Mom's mind. With her help, of course." Jericho shrugged. He'd told her it was a waste of time but his sister was adamant, she wanted their parents together. Valkyrie thought they deserved to have some 'happily ever after' because their lives held so much uncertainty.

All Jericho let himself think of was finding her, finding their Mother was his main concern after that was done… then, then he could wish for something else, as long as his Mother was happy…

"What do you think?" Ryan questioned. He kept his gaze on his son trying to gauge his true feelings but Jericho's face was inscrutable.

"I think we need to find Mom." Jericho answered.

**W**


	8. Reliquias

**Reliquias**

**_Darlington_****_, South Carolina_****_… _**

Jaden pulled up to the first hotel she saw; another old mansion, empty flower baskets hanging from the veranda, the wilted vine trellis to the right offering a shade in the summer and a barrier from the winter wind. December and Christmas was fast approaching. The year was coming to its end and she was no closer to finding Esmy, to finding the demon…

_'It's been years. What if I never find him? What if-.'_

Jaden shook her head, she couldn't think like that because there was no other option but finding the demon that killed them. She had to know why, had to find it-.

Her phone beeped. The loud chirp was one of the phones original tones; she hadn't bothered adding anything of hers to it considering how often they ended up breaking. Jaden slid it open to find a text from Garth this time.

**_Got package. Delivery or pick up?_**

Jaden drew in a breath, could it be? She'd begun to think the woman was a bust but if Garth had _the_ package…

**_Overnight to Darlington._**

Jaden slid the cell into her pocket knowing she'd be anxious until she could see what came in the mail.

"Guess Christmas came early for me." Jaden said looping her arm around Roque's neck. He gave a huff and licked her face, catching her cheek as she turned away.

"No, stop the licking you nasty mutt." Jaden laughed grabbing his snout in one hand so she could butt her forehead against his without getting doggy tongue all over her face. "It's going to be a long night, Roque."

Jaden let go and opened the door. Roque wasted no time bounding out of the Mustang and streaking off into the night. He'd be gone for a while, stretching his legs, doing his business… Jaden didn't worry so much knowing he'd be waiting by the Mustang by the time she'd dropped her bags in the room and came back for his food.

**_Darlington_****_ Post office…_**

Jaden walked into the post office, the old building looked more like an old church than any federal post office. She glanced over her shoulder to the windows where she could see Roque obediently still sitting where she'd left him. People where walking past giving him a wide berth. She shook her head wondering at people's preconceptions. Just because some pits went psycho didn't mean they were all psycho.

"Next."

Jaden stepped up to the desk and handed over the slip that had been in her post box. She knew it had to be big otherwise they'd have stuffed it in the little square and if it was big it could only be one thing.

"Here you go. Just sign there… thank you. Have a nice day."

Jaden murmured the proper reply but hurried out of the post office and into the street. Roque followed her back to the Mustang, his nose sniffing at the box she tucked under her arm. She wanted to open it; she was like a kid with a new toy anxious to play.

_'Gotta find me a demon first.'_

But there were more of them around now than there had been two months ago and finding a demon wasn't so difficult… If you knew where to look.

"Inside." Jaden ordered holding the door open for Roque. She slid into the driver's seat and closed the door, the box resting on her lap.

"This had better be it." She muttered taking her pocket knife and cutting through the shipping tape. Pushing the flaps aside Jaden found a cream envelope on top. She frowned but curbed her impatience and pulled out the sheet of paper.

_**Jaden,**_

_** I know you don't want to hear this but since you can't interrupt a letter I'll take a chance you won't crumple it up and toss it.**_

_** You have to be careful.**_

_** Don't let anger cloud your judgment.**_

_** I can't bury another friend, J.**_

_** We lost Jared, I lost Esme-. Don't make us loose you as well.**_

_** Yeah, I know we bitch at each other a lot, most of the time we can't be in the same room more than half an hour before we get into it. Truth is, you're the only one I **_

_**can argue with, who **_

_**can give as good as they get and still talk to me like nothing ever happened ten minutes later.**_

_** You say any of this to Jack and I'll deny it 'till hell freezes over, J. **_

_** On to business then. Bella delivered just like she said.**_

_** The woman is gorgeous! Conniving, cold and calculating but she'd got a nice ass. I got a weird vibe from her though. Can you believe she resisted my charms? I mean, you've seen me!**_

_** I'm a stud!**_

_** Jesus- anyway. Your 'Relic', at least she guarantees it's the real thing. she didn't say how she came by it and believe me, I did some asking. **_

_** By reputation I'd say she's being truthful though. Still, be careful when you try it out. And give us a call more often! Jack gets all antsy and I can't stand his worrying especially when he gets all 'girl-clingy'.**_

_** By the way, I've got some old info you should hear.**_

_** Garth.**_

Jaden smiled. It was just like Garth to flirt with anything in a skirt. Being with Esmy had curbed his more outrageous behavior, at least that's what Jack had said. Now that Esmy was lost Garth had reverted to his old habits. Jack said it was easier for Garth that way, the only way he could deal with loosing the only girl he'd actually cared about.

Jaden remembered Esmy. The first time they met-she'd just been so nice…

It wasn't that surprising Bella hadn't fallen prey to Garth's blond good looks or charming tongue, the guy was a flatterer of the worst kind and most times the women just went gaga over it. Personally, Jaden thought he laid it on a bit thick.

But he was right, Bella was beautiful. Jaden had only met her once, actually ran into the woman on a hunt just before Esmy and Jared…

Bella left an impression and her business card, two weeks later Jaden put in her order and got the first of her relics. The knife Juan Diego carried on his person when the Virgin Mary appeared to him.

Grandmother had told her the story the way it had been told to her from her Grandmother and later Jaden learned it in Catechism Class. Fascinated by the story she'd tried to get more details but nobody knew more than what had already been told. Or they just didn't want to say…

_"Una reliquia es mas que tu cruz bendecida por el padre. Una reliquia verdadera es antigua, algo que el Señor halla tocado o en la persona de un servidor en la presencia del Señor."_

"Please oh please…" Jaden murmured tearing aside the wrapping and the popcorn bubbles. Her fingers hit against the leather wrapped hilt, slowly wrapped around it and lifted the relic half out of the box. The long blade was rusted with age, the old metal stained in places and the leather dry under her palm.

Jaden smiled, a soft laugh echoed in the Mustang.

**_Louisiana_****_… _**

The hotel room's theme was 50's art deco, not half as strange as some of the hotel's they stayed in through the years. Two bright blue bedspreads covered the twin beds, a yellow nightstand between them with a white lamp, the lamp shade peppered with green and blue polka dots. The dresser was no better, green with yellow knobs, an old TV sitting on top. There was a red Formica table flanked by two turquoise bowl shaped chairs.

Sam currently occupied one focusing on the lap top screen instead of the white walls and colorful furniture. He'd gone through the list of all his Mother's friends and close relatives trying to find one living person, just one… He called, searched them on-line… there wasn't anyone alive. Dead by fire, freak accident… dead.

What he couldn't figure out was why.

Why kill them?

Did Yellow Eyes want them cut off from the normal world? Did he want the Winchester's to feel alone?

Sam didn't see the point. John had pretty much kept them sequestered from any family they had, the boys couldn't keep any friends longer than they were in school and after that it just seemed easier to count on only them selves.

The lights flickered, the soft buzzing cut off and on drawing Sam's attention. Turning he found Ruby lounging against the wall. Her blond hair falling straight over her shoulders, a delicate pout on her lips. She could've been any girl…

"Sammy…" Ruby smiled, the cold seeped into her features and Sam could see the demon.

"What do you want?" he snapped standing from his seat. Ruby tisked, the pout once more grazing her lips as she strode into the room.

"You know what I want, Sammy."

Annoyance flashed across his features at the nickname but kept his lips clamped shut.

"Just like I know what you want-."

"You keep talkin' but I don't see you helping me save Dean." Sam snapped openly glaring at her.

"All in its own time, Sam." Ruby murmured.

"NO, either you tell me how-."

"Or what Sam?" Ruby demanded crossing her arms and glaring up at him. "What are you going to do Sammy? Shoot me? Are you going to kill me?" a taunting smile lit her face and it was difficult for Sam to keep his hand from reaching for the Colt.

Ruby laughed softly. She found it easy to taunt him, easy to get him to move where she needed him but it wasn't going as fast as she'd hoped. Time was running out, time she couldn't afford to loose and all the while Lilith was gathering her army, drawing the demons together…

"They're all dead."

Ruby's face didn't change. If anything the smile seemed to turn gloating.

Sam didn't know what he'd been expecting from her but her reaction made him uncomfortable.

"Why? Why did he kill them?" he demanded.

"Maybe they got in his way?" Ruby postulated with a careless shrug of her shoulder. "Maybe he found their pain amusing-."

"Why!" Sam raised his voice, the smile on Ruby's face stiffened.

"I don't know why." She answered dropping her crossed arms.

"WHY!" Sam yelled drawing closer to her and still he failed to get a reaction.

"I can see this isn't a good time for you." Ruby turned on her heel and strode towards the door.

Sam gritted his teeth, hand reaching for the Colt.

The click of the weapon had Ruby stop with her hand on the doorknob.

"Go on. Shoot." Ruby ordered keeping her back to Sam. "Kill me and… Dean goes to hell."

"You're not going to save him." Sam replied but he didn't shoot. He wanted her to tell him she was going to save his brother, tell him how they were going to do that.

Ruby glanced at Sam over her shoulder, smirking.

"You're not ready yet, Sammy."

A muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Its going to get uglier before you're even close…" Ruby murmured. Sam didn't lower the Colt but Ruby didn't care. She opened the door and walked out leaving it ajar.

**_Parking Lot… _**

Dean stopped his jaunty whistle as soon as he spotted the demon walking out of their hotel.

"Well, if it isn't the walking dead." Ruby murmured smiling as she skipped down the steps.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" Dean snarled.

"Kiss your Mother with that mouth?" Ruby tisked with a shake of her head. "Oh, Yellow Eyes killed her."

"I'm going to kill you." Dean stated pulling out his gun and wishing it were the Colt.

Ruby laughed, shook her head looking amused by him.

"Not with that you won't." she flicked the barrel walking past Dean. "Besides, Sammy would be upset. Not that you could." Ruby tossed over her shoulder.

Dean clenched his jaw, watched the demon strut off in the stolen flesh of some poor girl… He wanted to shoot.

**_Darlington_****_, South Carolina_****_… _**

Water dripped from a leaky pipe somewhere in the room. The floor was wet; puddles lay scattered about the ground. Ragged breathing and soft pants broke the intermittent sound of drops, the gray shape stretched out beside the woman sitting in a ragged looking chair.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Jaden asked exasperated.

"Send me to hell." The panting demon ordered. "I'll climb out." The hollow laugh sent a chill down Jaden's spine but she refused to show the demon fear. "That mutt, it's the first thing I'll tear apart-."

"Let me guess," Jaden interrupted as she got up from the ratty chair. In her hand was the almost empty vial of holy oil. "You'll come after me." she flicked her wrist sending a peppering of drops onto the demon. It hissed drawing away from her and tried to wipe the oil off with its sleeve. "Torture me… make sure I'm full of painful groaning and moaning." Jaden walked around the Devil's Trap and flicked her wrist again. "Get me to beg for death, torture me some more and then, well…eventually you kill me, right?" Jaden spilled the last of the oil on the demon catching its face.

"I'm going to tear out your insides!" she screamed as more red welts rose on the delicate skin of her face. She lunged, hands clawed only to get bounced onto her back.

"Where is she?" Jaden watched the squirming demon; no emotion crossed her features even though she knew there was probably an innocent woman trapped in there. Jaden couldn't let herself think about her, she couldn't help the woman; the demon was going to kill her anyway.

"All I hear is how much this bitch annoys the hell out of you." Jaden continued leisurely moving around the Devil's Trap.

"Screw you." The demon spat rising to its knees. Jaden tisked, a snarky retort on her lips as the demons eyes rolled to the back of its head and it toppled over again.

"What the hell…" Jaden murmured, her brow drew together in a frown. She walked around towards its head. Clumps of light brown hair were plastered on the pasty face which was covered in red welts. The eyes snapped open, wide and fearful the pale blue eyes locked on Jaden. "Faking won't make this stop. Telling me what I want to know… maybe." She shrugged watching as the demon scrambled up to her knees and looked around wild eyed.

"Please!" her voice was high and reedy. "Please help me!" she scrambled to the edge of the Devil's Trap reaching for Jaden who jumped back, shocked by the blubbering demon.

"Nice try." Jaden snapped, angry that she'd shown fear. "You're not the first one to try though." She remembered the first time, he was just a teenager, a kid out having fun and he'd reminded her of Guy. Believing the kid had almost cost her life and left her with a scar as a reminder not to be so stupid the next time.

"Please! You don't understand-." She sobbed, banged her forehead on the wet cement floor, fingers clawing at the ground. "It-."

"Made you do things." Jaden supplied soft voiced. "Hurt people."

The demon cried, its shoulders were shaking, hiccupping coughs it choked down. "Please…" it begged. Reddened eyes turned up to her, they were full of misery, despair… "Please, I don't want to die…" it crawled to the edge, rose on its knees, hands clenching in the long shirt.

"Tell me what I want to know." Jaden said once more, her soft voice soothing but the demon shook her head.

"It won't tell. It hates all those like you." She lowered her voice leaning closer. "It hates you." Its eyes brimmed with tears again, lips trembling then it sobbed again. "Oh God…" both hands came up to cover the blistered face.

Jaden watched, felt her stomach knot at the pain she was witnessing. Doubts filled her but she couldn't let her guard down, couldn't let herself think of it as human because then she wouldn't be able to do what she had to. The woman was dead… wasn't she?

"What's your name?" the question was out before Jaden could stop herself from asking. It didn't matter who the person had been. The woman was dead, had been dead since she was possessed. Jaden couldn't let herself think otherwise.

"Ana…" it whispered glancing up at her from under its lashes. "Please…" it begged.

"Help me find my friend." Jaden asked once more.

Anger flushed the demon's face red.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ana screamed ending with more tears and sobs. "Please… you have to make it stop! Make it go away!"

"I'm done playing." Jaden stated getting to her feet as Ana scrambled to reach her. "Tell me what I want to know." She ordered backing away. Jaden turned on her heel and retrieved another vial from the bag. There were more tears and sobs, the demon begged, pleaded with Jaden to help her stop. "How stupid do you think I look?" Jaden demanded pulling out the cork on the vial. "You're not the first demon to pull out the fake human and beg."

"Please! Help me!" Ana begged. Jaden poured out a streak of oil over its head, watched the wisps of smoke rise from the lank hair. The room echoed with its pained screaming. "No human suffering touches that cold heart!"

Jaden smiled, pleased and pointed an oil covered finger at it.

"There you are."

"Nothing gets in your way, does it?" the demon demanded wiping at its head with the soaked shirt.

"Not much." Jaden answered with a careless shake of her head. "What does, I usually trample." She crouched down, eyes flicking to the ceiling where the gray spray paint outlined the Devil's Trap. "Now, where is she?"

The demon laughed again, a raspy sound that made Jaden uncomfortable. She wanted to move away from the demon but forced herself to stay put.

"Little Ana won't stop begging." It taunted. "She wants you to help her."

"Ana is dead." Jaden replied evenly. Her eyes never strayed from the blistered face or the black eyes.

"Not yet. Do you know what I did?" it asked grinning. Jaden didn't reply, she didn't have to because the demon would tell her anyway.

"Where is she?"

"She had a family. A husband, two point five kids…all gone." The demon continued ignoring Jaden's question.

"Tell me where." Jaden demanded a bit harsher though she tried to keep her voice even. Demons lied, they always lied. She couldn't let herself listen to this one, believe it had done what it was saying because then they'd be in her head. She'd start to think about them, about their suffering, asking why they had to die because sure enough the demon had killed them. They killed everyone…

"I drowned the infant." It said. A gloating smile lit the blistered face enjoying the shock that flitted across Jaden's face. She had to suck in a breath, forced herself not to shake her head, to deny what the demon was saying. "Filled the kitchen sink and left it there for the husband to find."

Jaden stared; her face paling slightly at the callous disregard the demon was telling her she'd murdered this woman's family.

"The boy… I gave him rat poison." It giggled, actually giggled with glee though Jaden felt her stomach clench. "The girl, oh she screamed. Screamed and begged." It closed its eyes and mimicked the young girl. "Mommy don't! Mommy NO! Please Mommy!"

Jaden clenched her hand on the vial, felt the corners cut into her palm.

"But Mommy slit her wrists, Mommy held her down until she got too weak…"

"Children…" Jaden whispered. "They were innocent children." Her eyes burned, the shine of tears made the brown eyes seem overly bright but not a single tear was shed.

"He came home. Found the infant all blue and rubbery, like a wet rag doll… he was screaming." The demon gloated crawling up to its knees.

"You murdered innocent children." Jaden replied slowly rising.

"Killed him too." The demon revealed as Jaden slowly moved towards the chair. She ignored Roque's soft whine. He hadn't moved from where she'd ordered him to stay but his head swiveled from Jaden to the demon, ever watchful.

"Hung him up in the nursery… should've seen him, feet twitching- face blue and tongue swollen…"

"Why?" Jaden asked turning her back to the demon. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

She'd always wondered what it was that kept the demons coming back. What was it they found so irresistible about hurting regular humans?

"Because you're all so easy to fool." It answered with a laugh.

"Where's Ruby?" Jaden pushed back the flaps of her duffel and stuck both hands into the dark interior. She wasn't really expecting an answer, at least not a truthful one.

"Where else but with the Winchester's." The demon smirked sitting on the floor tiredly. "Where she always is."

"You're lying." Jaden stated forcing herself to remain calm and not face the demon, not let it know the words shocked her.

"Guess you won't know either way." it shrugged. Jaden turned around, the weapon swinging lazily in one hand. "Aww, so soon?" it pouted. "I haven't told you about _them_ yet."

"Them?" Jaden echoed walking slowly towards the demon trapped in the room. She felt oddly detached for having heard what this thing had done to Ana's family.

"He killed them. Ran her over… like he was stepping on some cockroach." It laughed, a big laugh from deep in its gut.

_"Ran her over."_

The words echoed in her brain.

_"Like stepping on a cockroach." _

Her hand clenched, the grooves of the cracked leather bit into her palm.

_"…Cockroach…"_

"It was all her fault." The demon snarled, anger twisting the human features. "He should've killed you as well!"

Jaden moved closer, the long blade glinting dully in the faint light.

"More torture?" the demon laughed. "You humans have no concept of torture. You see on TV soldiers leading prisoners by a leash, parading them around naked, even if they beat them you still haven't begun to scratch the surface of what real torture is… Not like hell."

"I'm going to kill you." Jaden stated softly.

"What?" the demon smirked. "That thing-."

"Ever hear of Juan Diego?" Jaden questioned ignoring the demon as she lifted the wide blade into her hand. "The Virgin appeared to him, gave him a message to carry to the priests."

The demons smirk faded as it watched Jaden tilt the blade back and forth in her hands.

"Like any peasant at the time he carried two things on his person. Tools." Jaden gripped the handle hard. "A knife, you're demon bitch stole from me, and this." she held up the Machete watching as the demon scramble to get up and move further away from her. "You know what a Relic does to your kind?"

Jaden didn't wait for an answer. Striding into the Devil's Trap she swung the blade feeling it catch on tendon and bone before it slid free. The demons scream was cut short, the head rolled out of the Devil's Trap while the body crumpled to the ground.

Roque gave a soft whine rising from his spot to sniff at the severed head as it rolled to a stop a foot away.

**_Darlington Inn_****_, South Carolina_****_…_**

Jaden stood under the hot spray of water trying to blot out the memory of Ana's stricken face. The woman had suffered the death of her children, known it was her hands that spilled their blood, that she couldn't stop it from happening, it was her…

Jaden banged her head on the cold tiles, bit her lip until she tasted blood but it didn't help. Aunt Luciana's face swam before her eyes, the outstretched hand…

_'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…'_

But it was too late. No apology was going to bring back her Aunt, nothing was going to change the fact her own Mother had shushed her, sided with them and told her never to speak of the man with yellow eyes. Her Mother insisted there had never been such a man, that Jaden couldn't have seen him and her Father…

It was his sister who died, the little one who followed him like a shadow when they were kids. The one who always made him laugh, who seemed to lighten his mood just by being.

_'He didn't believe me.'_

But none of them believe her. They all said she'd been traumatized, said she was just drawing attention, being needy and spoiled. Rora scolded her for making things up, for telling stories and making Dad get even sadder. Didn't she see what her lies where doing? Didn't she care their Father was grieving for his little sister?

Tere went so far as to slap her the last time Jaden had started to shout she wasn't traumatized.

Jaden turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped herself in the fluffy material and stepped out but the memories followed her. It wasn't easy to shove her youth into the dark corner she'd walled off once it started pushing to the front. Sometimes Jaden wished there was a doctor who could cut those memories out of her head. She wouldn't mind having a big gaping blank hole…

Abuelita would say she was being unrealistic but Abuelita was a bruja and they weren't supposed to be real. The long summer months had seemed so short and even though Abuelita had her picking herbs in the cerro and learning to make teas, poultices and remedios it didn't scare Jaden away. At the end of summer Jaden begged to stay just a little longer. Why would she want to go back to them?

Dad never wanted to listen to her and Mom… Abuelita said it wasn't her Mother's fault. It was just that some people didn't understand and things like what Jaden learned during the summer would frighten those people.

_'I didn't understand her then.'_

Jaden wiped her hand over the fogged mirror, the face staring back at her looked pale, slightly yellowed; dark circles were forming under her eyes.

"It's their fault." She tossed the hand towel at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. Not a single night of rest had she been able to get since the 'camping incident' and she'd been so preoccupied making sure there was no one (Winchester's) on her ass.

Roque lifted his head from the floor and sniffed in her direction. He whined softly and started to crawl closer to the bed where Jaden flopped down on her back.

How long had it been since she'd let herself relax?

_'Relax and someone dies. You really want another one on your conscience?'_

Of course not. That was the last thing she wanted, the last thing she needed, another death for her to shove away. Another one to try and pretend hadn't happened, that it wasn't somehow her fault.

"Abuelita, por que?" she whispered through the tears clogging her throat. There were so many regrets, too many wishes that could never be. She left them all behind, left LA with all the hurt and pain. At least she'd thought to have left it all behind but it was nights like the one she was having when Jaden realized nothing was ever left behind.

Closing her eyes, Jaden remembered the last time she'd gone to visit for the summer. Abuelita had been just as strong as ever, a cranky old woman who looked as if she'd live forever. At least, Jaden had thought so…

_"Phade," Abuelita called. "Ven aqui." She sat herself on the old rocker at the end of the porch. Jaden walked over, curious and hoping for a story instead of chores. "Traeme la caja que esta en el buro."_

_"Ok." Jaden turned back into the darkened house. The packed earth floor was cool and though most other summers Jaden had gone barefoot her Grandmother had begun to insist she wear the leather sandals._

_In her Grandmother's bureau, Jaden found a square box. The wood was smooth, worn with age and the color was a rich chocolate brown. She hurried back to her Grandmother's side, sat at her feet crossed legged and held the box up to her._

_"Gracias, hija." _

_"No problem." Jaden smiled casting curious glances at the box in the old hands._

_"Hace muchos __años tu__ bisabuela me dejo algo muy especial." __Abuelita began and Jaden stilled anticipating the story. _

Jaden reached to the night stand and lifted the box from the drawer. She placed it on her chest caressing the lid with her fingertips.

Abuelita hadn't lived too long after passing on the box. By then Evangelina had been dead almost a year…

She flicked the catch with her finger; the lid squeaked as she lifted it open then her fingers disappeared inside.

_"Sabes que es una reliquia, hija?" __her__ Grandmother asked. __Jaden shrugged and waited patiently for her to continue. __"Te enseñe todo lo que mi Abuela me enseño a mi. __Lo que falta es entregarte esto." She opened the box, her old fingers pulling out a fancy gold chain that seemed to go on forever before the elaborate antique cross dangled at the end._

_Jaden stared, mouth hanging slightly open in wonder then her Grandmother held it out for her to take._

_"No, Abuelita no…" but Jaden really did want to hold it._

_"Tómala. Es tu herencia, niña." __She swung it closer and the faint evening light was caught in the central ruby. Tiny red sparks flitted on the wall beside them. "Anda." Her Grandmother ordered and Jaden tentatively reached for the cross._

"A family relic…" Jaden murmured, holding the cross in her hand. She turned it so the lamp light made the ruby glow.

How the cross had come to the family was long since forgotten but it had been passed down through the Aldama women, from Grandmother to Granddaughter.

Jaden clutched it in her hand, a single tear rolled down her cheek and into the wet strands of inky hair.

"Family…" she shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She had no more family. She was alone and that's the way it was supposed to be. The only thing she needed to focus on was finding the demon and her friend.

After that…

"After that I guess we'll see what's next." She muttered to the gray head resting on the edge of the bed.

**W**

AN: Ok people I posted Kansas Rebel which I had to break up into 3chapters. There won't be any updates for Penance until I get that one finished which should be sometime next week. I've still got a couple of chapters for this fic in store, about 8more I'd think.

There was more but I've decided to cut it short. There will be another fic to finish explaining this one. I guess you could say it'll be like a Season 4 for Supernatural. Lol I'm calling it Vengeance. Think the title gives too much away?

In case I didn't explain it before; Penance pretty much deals with an alternate timeline. There's a point in your life where you can either make choice A or B. for Phade this is the life she would've had, had she taken choice B from the get go.

The twins will be explaining this in later chapters… so enjoy.

Leave a review, point out my flaws, typos, whatever- I don't mind. By the way I do try not to post with typos because I know how annoying that is. I think I may have missed a few along the way, sorry.


	9. Detective Who?

**Detective Who?**

_**Slayer HQ…**_

There was always a flurry activity, some demon or other plotting to kill one or more of the mini Slayers. Buffy stood among the girls as they went about their business, monitoring screens, checking surveillance teams, coordinating with assault squads…etc. etc. etc.

_'The life of the Slayer. When do I get to retire?'_

She shook her head and sighed. She found herself doing that a lot, sighing.

Red lights blared, the alarm sounded and her skin tingled as Willow's warding spells activated. Turning she found a half dozen mini Slayers already moving into action.

To her left, a shimmering light drew all eyes. The red leather clad Fury stepped into the room a smile lighting her face.

"A welcoming committee!" Valkyrie clapped her hands in childish glee. The sight made Buffy smile though she really should've been annoyed. It hadn't been that long since Valkyrie had come around and forgiven the lie that separated her parents. Buffy had felt guilty even though she hadn't told Vala or Faith to lie.

"Stand down." Buffy ordered with a resigned waved of her hand. Whatever boredom had been settling on her shoulders was sure to vanish with this visitor.

"Hi Buffy!" Valkyrie waved and walked towards the blond Slayer completely ignoring the armed mini Slayers all around her. Her dislike had for the blond had slowly ebbed and when she was sufficiently calmed talking to the Slayer hadn't been so difficult. The urge to set her on fire was controllable. In reality it was all Kayzar's fault but that was normal since he was related to Kast.

"Don't you knock? Or, you know, call?" Buffy questioned a bit annoyed as she turned towards her.

The Fury's worked for the Od VaiLumen, a different group of Powers that also worked to fight evil but unlike the Powers That Be who only had one Slayer these Od VaiLumen had an entire race of women warriors with their male counterparts to lend a hand.

Only they were even now because Buffy had Willow call the entire Slayer line.

_'Fat lotta good that's done for us.'_

"This is more fun." Valkyrie shrugged off her reprimand glancing at the group of Slayers still standing alert. "Besides, this way your mini you's stay on their toes." The smile disappeared suddenly as Valkyrie leaned towards Buffy. "That is the right term isn't it?"

The earnest look on the Fury's face confused the Slayer but she didn't know the twins didn't know all of the English colloquialisms since Phade was no longer in Hêl'ia to teach them the slang.

"Buffy-!" Dawn's high pitched voiced drew attention including the Fury standing beside the Slayer. Buffy sighed again, rolled her eyes heavenward and turned to find her 'sister' brandishing an ax.

"You know it's not healthy." Valkyrie said to Buffy completely ignoring Dawn and her scowl.

"What isn't?" Buffy frowned.

"Keeping it." Valkyrie replied then smiled. "You should really send it back… where ever." She shrugged flicking her brown eyes over Dawn before dismissing it. The Fury couldn't say where the Key should be sent because then she'd really be intervening.

"Why-?" Buffy gave an exasperated breath and almost threw up her hands in defeat. If it wasn't Phade or one of the other Fury's that dropped in (only none had dropped in since they took Phade the first time) she had to deal with Phade's twins telling her keeping Dawn was dangerous, that she drew evil to them-.

_'Evil?'_

Buffy hadn't let herself considered that. Dawn was her sister, she was adamant that Dawn was not a thing, she was real human girl and Buffy was supposed to take care of her.

"What are you doing here, Valkyrie?" Buffy asked ignoring Dawn and all the curious eyes.  
"I need Faith." Valkyrie replied immediately.

"I'll say." Dawn muttered half turning away from them. She kept glowering, more than annoyed by the Fury. What was it with them anyway? Why'd they always have to remind everyone that she was the Key? And Valkyrie, she always acted as if she were better, all uppity and…

"Little Keys shouldn't speak let alone poke in locks they can't open." Valkyrie warned in her dulcet tones.

Buffy frowned, a hand tugged on her collar as the room grew overly warm. Green eyes locked on the Fury.

"That's enough." Buffy ordered.

"Phew! Little hot in here, Buffy." Xander called as he skipped up the stairs to where the head Slayer stood with-.

"Xander!" Valkyrie beamed turning towards him.

"Why do you need Faith?" Buffy asked trying to draw Valkyrie's attention away from Xander. "Have you found Phade?"

"Nope." The Fury replied still staring at Xander who awkwardly raised a hand to wave in greeting. The crooked smile only endeared him more to Valkyrie. "But we have a plan, that's why we need Faith."

"Hi, miss anything?" Xander asked glancing from each woman and trying not to stare at Valkyrie. He didn't think Phade would appreciate him ogling her daughter. Even with one eye.

"You're just in time, Xander." Buffy motioned towards the red leather clad girl. "Valkyrie needs Faith. Help the Fury find her, please." She stepped past them ushering Dawn away from the Fire Fury. "Let me know when you find Phade."

Xander watched them leave, eyebrows raised in question then glanced at Valkyrie. He couldn't stop the slight flush that crept up his neck but it wasn't entirely his fault. Valkyrie kept smiling at him, big brown eyes, the rich green flecks swirling in their depths, all soft…

"You need Faith." He was quick to say. "And I guess you haven't been able to find Phade."

"Yes and no." Valkyrie answered. "But now you're here." She slipped her hands through his arm and led him down the stairs following the same path Buffy had taken just moments ago.

Xander fidgeted, hyper aware of how close she was to his side, he could even smell the flowers in her hair. Xander glanced at Valkyrie, saw that her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, no flowers in sight.

"I make you uncomfortable." Valkyrie stated watching as he went a shade darker. "Mom says that's always a good sign."

"No- I mean yes. Its- Phade says what?" Xander finished in a flustered voice. Valkyrie held in the giggle but then she looked up.

"Ooh. You're blushing. That's even better. So you must like me." they stopped in the stone hallway, Valkyrie beaming up at Xander who was surprised.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I mean I can't. Like you. Because you're, well… you're too young! I mean- and Phade! Phade- she'd fry me, make me charcoaly Xander, a Xander shiscabob." Xander was shaking his head as he imagined all sorts of things Phade would and could do to him if he even thought of laying a finger on Valkyrie.

"What's a couple of years when it's love?" Valkyrie said carelessly as she started walking again.

"Love?" Xander echoed, his eye bugging out and following her since their arms were still looped together.

"Besides, I'm not that young. Not by you're Earth standards-."

"My- you can't be more than seventeen!" Xander exclaimed looking at her again.

"You're such a flatterer, Xander." Valkyrie leaned into his side a soft giggle following the words.

Xander didn't see what was so flattering about it but she continued, completely ignoring his half open mouth.

"On Hêl'ia I'm over- well," she caught herself, looked up at Xander through thick lashes. "I'm definitely not seventeen nor eighteen, as a matter of fact by Earth standards I've been legal to drink for quite some time now."

Xander could see the mischievous twinkle in her dark hazel eyes, the little smirk on the full lips…

"I could come back in a few years if that makes you more comfortable but that would be too long for me and I simply can't wait."

"Huh?" Xander completely missed the explanation. It sounded too out of this world but then he realized- demons, vampires, witches and his best friend is the Slayer.

"If it weren't forbidden I could simply step in time. Would you have taken me to your prom?" Valkyrie asked completely off the subject now.

"Huh, wai- time travel? You guys can…?" Xander trailed off, a little awed by the possibility that implied.

"We don't because- well, we just don't. But yes, we can." Valkyrie nodded. She looked at him expectantly but Xander's brain was working on the 'yes they can but no they don't' time travel part.

"You don't but you can?" Xander repeated watching Valkyrie nod.

"It's against the rules; too many things can go wrong, events changed. Bad things happen when you alter events in the past." Valkyrie replied in a more subdued tone.

"Bad… yeah." Xander could understand how something's might get screwed up, even the best intentions lead to trouble.

"I've thought about it." Valkyrie said. "Changing Mom's punishment." Her anger was visible, her frustration at not being able to find her Mother and as always her Fire element surfaced.

"Getting too warm." Xander warned gently pulling away from the heat of her body before she combusted.

"Oh, sorry." Valkyrie dropped his arm, taking a cautionary step away from him. The frown on her face stayed in place. "It's just, they weren't fair. Mother didn't know and the Powers That Be never said he was their champion." She shrugged and leaned on the sill of the window overlooking the green expanse until her eyes found the ocean. "I suppose if they could forgive Angel for Angelus they'd probably have done the same for Spike."

"Never did like him much." Xander agreed though he'd never really like Angel either. He went to stand with Valkyrie, looking out the same window. "It's Spike's fault Phade's MIA?"

"MIA… yes." Valkyrie nodded once the term registered and she realized what he meant. "The Powers That Be were angry but it was the Lady Nisha who caged Mom. It's no secret the Goddess has never like her, but we'll find our Mother. Once we do we're going to need Faith's help. The Od VaiLumen might be a little upset with us for interfering."

"But you can see the future." Xander objected. "Why don't you look for Phade that way?"

"Because anything else we see is set. We can't change what we know happens, it's why Mom couldn't save Fred or tell Wesley he was going to die fighting the wrinkled old bag, Vail. Once we know we're forbidden from interfering."

"Did Phade know about Spike?" Xander asked. Valkyrie smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Mom didn't use the Væxça'táÿ. After Fred and Wesley… she didn't want to be restricted beyond that for what happened in LA."

"Then why was she punished? And what's a vex-a thingy?" Xander questioned more confused because as far as he could see Phade had been following the rules. "Phade didn't know she was changing anything, right?"

"Catch-22."Valkyrie sighed turning away from the view to look at Xander. "We did ask but Mom and the Powers That Be didn't see eye-to-eye. The Væxça'táÿ is how we view the time streams."

"She pissed them off." Xander translated, a half smile on his mouth as the disregard for his Cyclops appearance registered. Most of the time the other Slayers apologized for making offhand comments like that. It was different with Buffy and Willow, he joked with them constantly about his one eye. He could see that Valkyrie didn't care, one eye or two… the Fury kept flirting with him.

"Petty bickering among the Powers." Valkyrie agreed. "Reyth was beyond inflamed. The war's coming… and loosing any of us for stupid reasons… it just doesn't make sense."

"Who's Reyth?" Xander questioned absently moving to stand closer to the Fire Fury. "And I think you mean 'aflame' because the other…"

"The Lord of Fire, one of the Od VaiLumen and I meant to say inflamed. Even Ahalya couldn't stay near him too long. All that fire you know." Valkyrie shivered. Xander didn't know, he had no clue but he smiled anyway.

"Either way the Væxça'táÿ won't work. Mom's locked out of time." Valkyrie turned her smile on Xander seeing him so close. She reached up and lay her hand on his chest moving closer when Xander suddenly stiffened and put more space between them.

"Locked out of time?" Xander echoed. Valkyrie sighed, resigned to wait for another opportunity.

"It's too tedious to explain unless…" Valkyrie looked up through her lashes the mischievous smile on her lips again. She could feel him tense as she sidled up to him, heard the rapid beat of his heart and wanted to laugh but kept her face composed.

"So, Faith, right?" Xander stammered completely avoiding the unspoken option. He kept telling himself Phade would turn him into a charred Xander stump if he so much as lay finger on her daughter.

"Yes, Faith." Valkyrie sighed.

"I'll make sure to find her… umm. How do I let you know when I have?" he questioned.

"Just call for me." Valkyrie replied as a shimmering oval disk formed at her back.

"Call? You guys have phones?" Xander asked confused. Valkyrie's laugh was light.

"Xander," she smiled walking backwards into the portal. "You're voice is better than any phone."

Xander watched the portal close taking the little Fury away. A sigh slipped past his lips…

_**Tennessee…**_

"You have got to be kidding me." Jaden was beginning to regret calling the boys. When they didn't worry they were overly protective. The only silver lining she could find was that she was on the road and the boys weren't.

Cell phones were notorious for dropped calls, lost signals, bad connections…

_'I could hang up… Yep, I could so hang up…'_

The only problem would be the incessant text messages when she didn't pick up and after shutting the cell phone off, the inbox overflowing with voice-messages once she pulled over for the night.

"No, not kidding." Garth snapped. "Lechuza, that's what they called it."

"It's an old Mexican tall tale just like the Llorona." Jaden retorted. "They're all meant to scare girls into obedience." And she would know, she'd heard them all from Abuelita. All the oral folk tales and her Grandmother had been a good source for many of the ones Jaden knew of.

"Normally I would agree but in the last two months have you forgotten demons are real?"

The comment had her scowling out the windshield wishing again she weren't so far from Luc's.

"You are riding my last never, Garth." She warned in a low voice.

"If it gets your attention I don't care." Garth snapped. In the background Jack tried to intervene as once again the two managed to annoy each other. "You don't want to go, fine." Garth snapped ignoring jack. "Here." He threw the phone at Jack who caught the missile frowning. Garth didn't bother apologizing; it wasn't as the phone hit him…

"Why?" Jack sighed, the question directed into the receiver. "Why do you have t-."

"All I said was it's a tall tale." Jaden defended herself and right after the words left her mouth she felt like such a kid. "Look, my Grams had a bunch of those but no proof. Hell, if you go by the old one's then my Grams woulda been hanged-stone- she'd be dead." Belatedly, Jaden realized her Grandmother had been dead for the last six years. The old woman somehow outlived most of her kids.

"All I'm saying is you two always end up fighting. I'm surprised it took so long." Jack commented thinking they'd been over due for sometime now.

"Surprised?" Jaden repeated. "So you get a sick kick out of it. Glad to entertain you." And under her breath murmured another expletive.

"I know what that means, J."

"What," Jaden snorted pleased he'd caught the insult. "Baboso. I've said it enough around you, it should ring a bell, Jack."

She was a day out of Athens, heading NorthWest because Garth had some 'demon' for her to hunt only Jaden wasn't happy with the fake legend demon he'd chosen.

"Alright, but just so you know, Garth's not talking out of his ass." Jaden could hear him shuffling some papers around. "He did 'research' and not in the usual beer-girl-sex-questions." Jack couldn't hide the smile. The blond had a sweet tongue with women and the girls loved him.

"That's a first." Jaden commented surprised. "Are you sure he's not possessed?" she wondered only half serious.

"Ha-ha. Look, I checked his sources; newspaper has some of the locals believing in this legend. A couple's car stalled on a lonely road, guy gets out and-." Jack abruptly stopped but Jaden knew how the story ended.

"Never makes it back alive." Hadn't she heard this one before? Too many times and it was always the same. "Was he cheating?"

The line went quiet for a long moment in which Jaden's hope of being wrong slowly died.

"The woman was his 'girlfriend'." Jack finally answered. "Guy left a wife and two kids behind."

"Pendejo-idiota…" Jaden breathed. A soft whine had her reaching a comforting hand to the back seat. Her fingers touched on the wet nose and after a few scratches on his snout, Roque settled down again.

"There's another report, J. A man driving home says a large white bird followed his truck. It flew alongside him looking through the driver side window."

"Lechuza's only go for the unfaithful. It has to do with the legend." Jaden sighed, realizing going to Tennessee was better than driving around aimlessly.

"I know, I did some research-read some of the blogs…" Jack said then paused. Jaden wondered what he was thinking but his next words were un-expected. "Your culture is rich in frightening and scary stories, PJ but there's not much written down for this one."

Jaden laughed, there was no denying it was true and she'd grown up listening to them.

"That's because this is an oral legend. The stories are passed down from grandparents to grandkids- it's a way to keep the little one's in line and entertained at the same time. Kind of like telling us the Chamuco's gonna come out from under the bed and snatch us for misbehaving and you call me PJ again and I'll guarantee you'll wake up with a 'Bobbit', Jacky." His laughter cut off abruptly and he protested her use of 'Jacky' but it made her point.

"What I don't get is why Tennessee." Jaden wondered drawing from her mind all she knew of the Lechuza legend. "I mean these owls are native to Texas, to Mexican border towns…"

"I don't know, J. The world's a lot different today than it was a couple of months ago." Jack thought of his sister, of the friend they'd lost. Life was very different for him and Garth.

"I'll thank those brothers for the change." Jaden promised keeping her tone light because she didn't want to get another lecture.

"I don't want you camping out again, Jaden." The order didn't go over well with her. "Why they took off, I can't expl-."

"Shooting at 'em, that's why." Jaden snapped.

"There were two of them, J. Either one could've overpowered you, hell one practically tried to drown you!"

But it hadn't been like that. Not exactly except she hadn't cleared up the misunderstanding and all because she didn't want to admit knowing the Winchester's.

"Yeah, well I'm still breathing. I ran them off and I don't know where they are." Jaden snapped but she remembered them.

In those few moments another life had played out in her mind. The year in Indiana, the frightening experience in the caverns and their deaths; all of it came back and now she knew; the man who drove her home after the horrible mess, who told her she was too young for the things she'd seen that night, had looked at her with such compassion in those brown eyes… John Winchester had been their Father.

Jaden suddenly realized there had been more in the way John had looked at her. She'd been frightened and unsure; a stranger had helped her, believed her when she'd said it hadn't been the first time…

He'd looked sad.

"… don't want you looking for them. As a matter of fact I spoke to RJ-."

"You what?" Jaden scowled as the words seeped through the memories. "You called Uncle RJ? What the hell for?"

"You've been on the road too long, J. You need to rest." she could hear the concern and didn't care. He sounded tired and yet he wasn't the one chasing down Esmy, exorcising demons, or driving dark roads. "If not with us then stay in Helena for a couple of days. Catch your breath-."

"Good night." Jaden yanked the cell from the lighter, the wire half torn as it came free. She tossed the whole mess onto the passenger seat, steering with her knee as she pulled out the battery before Jack could call back.

It wasn't the first time they told her to take a break, said she needed some down time before everyone started to look like demons to her.

So why did this time bother her so much?

They called RJ.

Told him about her encounter with the Winchester's?

It was likely and Jaden couldn't help being angry only it was her fault for not telling the truth. But that wasn't all, the whole truth…

It was the rescue attempt.

Why?

They were the bad guys.

Supposedly.

So why dive in and help because there was no doubt in her mind that's what he'd been trying to do. Only that wasn't it either. Not entirely.

"Why? Why did it have to be him?"

Anger, embarrassment, guilt, a flurry of emotions crowded her all because she'd spent one unbelievable and drunken night with Dean Winchester.

"God hates me."

Only she'd been having trouble with her faith for the last couple of years. God was supposed to be all loving so why then did he allow good people to suffer?

After all it was God who first boasted of his servant Job to Satan saying he was blameless and all trusting in God. That he would never curse God, that he would maintain his integrity. He let Satan take everything, his home, his animals, even his children and still the stupid man kept faith, praising God even in his misery. But what had been the point? Why let the man suffer- why let good people suffer? To prove a point? To boast of the fools who still believed and held out hope of reaching heaven?

_'Is that what we are? All of us just pawns in their game of good vs evil?'_

The more time passed the more Jaden believed that was the truth. At least it felt that way.

And what about- no. One of them was evil and they had to be lying.

She left LA halfway through her second year of College. She moved to Helena with Uncle RJ and never once looked back.

They never wanted to believe her, almost had Jaden believing she was crazy. She would've been willing to get committed because crazy people belonged in crazy people houses all drugged up and staring at walls with drool hanging off their chins.

_'I'm not crazy.'_

But it sure felt like it, at times felt like the world didn't make sense and the Winchester's were telling her she lived at some fancy hotel in LA, worked for some Vampire with a soul. (Ha! That was hilarious because vampires with souls… yeah.) And they helped the helpless and she was supposed to be this all powerful Furie- which how the hell was the Greek myth even making sense? Then getting trained to fight in a War they knew nothing about?

The Winchester's were lucky she didn't kill them, lucky she missed, lucky the tree was in her way.

"Lucky…"

So why did she keep running into them?

_**Sand Diego, California…**_

The warehouse was unusually quiet for being full. The hall leading towards the dorm lay deserted except for Ryan who was in his room packing his things. He'd had the conversation with the Hell'sAngel's and though they didn't like it the guys weren't going to stop or force him to stay.

"You don't have to go."

Ryan didn't bother turning around, he had nothing to say to her.

"Ryan…" Jessy stood in his door somehow unable to go any further. Her fingers dug into the metal and wood, she couldn't accept 'they' weren't going to be together. He hadn't spoken a word to her since LA, avoided any contact, if he saw her he'd go a different way and then there was the girl.

His daughter.

Jessy raged inside, it wasn't fair, none of it was fair.

Phade took him away again and in such a way that Jessy had no way of fighting back. How was she to compete against that, with children?

Ryan set his second duffel on the floor, moved the box closer to the small desk and started packing up the pictures he had- his hand closed on the one of Phade. They'd gone to the beach, just the two of them. They snuck out of the warehouse, left the cell phones behind because knowing Jax he would've had them tracked down in minutes. She stood at the water's edge, unwilling to go in because she said the beach wasn't clean and it was cold and salty and a whole bunch of other excuses. A soft smile lifted the corner of his mouth just thinking about that day.

He set the cracked frame in the box, tossed in the album Phade had left behind and cleaned out her shelf. Everything went into the box, the little stuffed lion he'd brought home for her, the bottle of perfume she'd absolutely had to have which he'd sprayed on the pillow when he couldn't bear to think of her gone. The novel she hadn't finished reading because they'd been busy… He paused with the porcelain jewelry box he'd given her just because. Inside was the moonstone pendant he'd picked up in a little shop passing Oceanside.

"Why don't you stay?" Jessy asked yet again. "You're just going to be traveling back and forth anyway. There's always something- some hunt we have to-." A hard lump stuck in her throat and she couldn't see past her suddenly blurry sight.

"Ryan."

Hearing Oded he finally turned to his door. His eyes passed over Jessy who moved slightly so the Hell'sAngel could get by. Her presence ignored by both men but she was used to the sudden silence when she entered a room.

"I'm done." Ryan said hoisting a duffel over his shoulder and grabbing the box with his and Phade's belongings. Oded came in and took the second duffel, his free hand scooping up the lap top's satchel. They headed out of the room leaving Jessy to stare at their retreating backs.

She bit her lip and turned around. The tears rolled down her cheeks, the image of the empty room wavering in front of her.

Ryan was really going to the Hyperion.

Away from her.

Back to Phade...

_**Roadway Motel…**_

"This isn't making sense." Sam stated with a frustrated breath. He shoved the computer away rubbing his hands over his face. Dean looked over at his little brother not saying anything as he continued to clean his gun.

It wasn't the first time Sam had said that about their latest hunt. The Lechuza legend was originally only based in the border towns of Texas. There were reports of white birds, large owls and all of them chasing unfaithful men. In some towns they even attributed missing kids to the Lechuza. Others believe that seeing the bird meant a curse had been put on the person or it meant death. What frustrated Sam was the lack of information he could gather on the internet.

"There's nothing here. Just a bunch of bs blogs and posts." He scowled at the screen. "Half of these can't spell for shit."

Now that was something Dean would say and he arched an eyebrow hearing his little brother's out of character comment.

"Call Bobby." Dean said off hand ignoring Sam's scowl.

"I called Bobby." Sam snapped. "He doesn't know much either. Apparently this is mostly an oral legend."

"So we're screwed?" Dean asked still looking unconcerned.

"No, Dean. We're not." Sam glared. "I just have to find something…" but what? All they had were a bunch of unexplained deaths, all men except for this last one. That made no sense either because the Lechuza, as far as Sam had been able to discover, only took men and apparently children but there was no mention of a female victim.

"Well," Dean packed up his guns and supplies with a sigh. "Time to go Agent Scully."

"Dean-." Sam sat up in his chair ready to protest. "FBI?"

Dean didn't say anything, just grinned and Sam let out another breath shaking his head.

"No Dean- you don't even have a suit." Sam protested.

"Marshals?" Dean shrugged. He wasn't fond of wearing a tie anyway. "I've got some Detectives ID's…"

_**Smyrna, Tennessee…**_

"Bit young to be FBI aren't you?" Sheriff Biggs asked eyeing the young woman at his side. He gave her a smile and shrugged. "Y'all look young to me though." He held the gate open for her tipping his hat and Jaden couldn't help her smile.

"You're not that old, Sheriff Biggs." She played along, knowing his type. Career Civil Servant, the son of a son of a son…who chose to serve. He reminded her of Uncle RJ and that made her stay alert. All she needed was some information, a view of the crime scene and then she'd be gone. Off to finish the job before he got too curious about how old she really was and maybe checked up on her credentials…

The last thing Timmy needed was her getting him in trouble for getting her fake FBI credentials not that he'd be able to do much what with both of them in prison. Uncle RJ might have something to say about that, though.

"Here." Sheriff Biggs led her into the den; a single stain marred the otherwise pristine carpet. The blue tape marked the outline of where the woman had fallen.

"Stabbed in the chest." Sheriff Biggs said in his professional voice. "We're thinking some type of hunting knife. Eight to ten inches in length." He pointed out details not in the report she'd skimmed through and jotted down some notes in her black notebook. He was very thorough, walking her through the scene answering her questions. The more Jaden saw of the crime scene the more she believed the woman had been a demon. There was sulfur, faint smudges around the body outline and that answered her question but only brought up more.

The murder weapon?

_'It's mine.'_

There was no doubt about it and she knew who had her knife. There was a scar on her arm to remind her of the night it was stolen.

Jaden had gone to a lot of trouble to acquire the relic, had kept the knife with her for over a year…

_'I'm getting it back, bitch.'_

**_675 Hughes Rd…_**

"This is it." Dean said parking across the street from the brick front home. They sat in the Impala taking note of the two police cars parked out front. Without a word Dean reached to the glove compartment and pulled out the box of fake ID's. He rifled through them before tossing one to Sam and taking another.

"Detective Eastwood?" Sam questioned glaring.

"Got Bronson." Dean answered flashing his fake badge and got out before Sam complained some more.

They crossed the street and immediately got waylaid by the policemen. Both showed their fake badges and were waved through. Heading up the brick steps Sam complained about the ID's again.

"Why'd I get 'Dirty Harry'?" Sam whispered harshly.

"Why not?"

"Dean, between your famous 'rock God's' and the TV characters I don't know how we haven't been caught." Sam shook his head and followed Dean into the house.

"It's because I'm that good." Dean smirked at his brother while surveying what he could see of the house.

Sam sniffed; the faint odor had him looking around as well both walking down the long hall until he bumped into Dean who stood just inside the den. Sam frowned, hands itching to shove at his brother's back but able to contain the urge. He looked up, jaw slack as he noticed the people already there. Beside the stocky, salt & pepper haired Sheriff rose… "Jaden."

Dean found the name slipping past his lips in a whisper. Surprise was the dominant emotion and seeing Jaden dressed in the light tan suit, her hair pinned up and wearing heels only confused them more… So much like the woman they'd met in LA.

Dean turned to Sam wanting to ask if he was seeing the same thing because- well maybe it was just him, he was going to hell in a couple of months…

"Still think it's a coincidence?" Dean muttered.

"What's she doing here?" Sam questioned in a whisper but there was no chance of getting an answer as they were noticed by the sheriff.

"Can I help you?" Sheriff Biggs asked walking towards the Winchester's. He took in their appearance, frowning because they could pass off as College kids.

"Detective Bronson." Dean flashed his badge again waving it towards Sam. "My partner."

Jaden stood in the den glaring at the brothers. It had been a week since the camp out and now here they were, in her way and passing themselves off as… Jaden frowned, what the hell were they supposed to be?

She took in their appearance. The tall lanky one was in jeans, Sam. He was the evil brother or so she'd overhead a couple of hunters say. His long hair was scruffy looking; the t-shirt and sneakers didn't help with the look, not if he was trying to pass off as some kind of civil servant.

Dean.

Jaden let her eyes roam over his body leisurely. She was assessing her adversaries; at least that's what she kept repeating in her head while nagging images of Kentucky tried to intrude.

The leather jacket made his eyes seem a shade darker, more brown than green. The t-shirt and dark blue button down shirt lent him an air of maturity. His jeans sported a snag in the left leg and the heavy clumps she'd ignored before made sense seeing his black boots. The way he stood drew her eyes, he looked straight at Sheriff Biggs, didn't even flinch.

_'He's a good liar.'_ The thought startled her but she was right. Jaden watched them handle Sheriff Biggs with the expertise born of experience.

"Bit young aint ya?" Sheriff Biggs commented. It bothered him, all the young ones coming up to his little town and inspecting the homicide.

"I take care of myself." Dean preened, tossing a glance at Sam who frowned. Clearing his throat Dean was all business but he didn't get the first word out when Jaden spoke.

"Sheriff Biggs." They watched her walk towards the hall, both brothers suddenly very warm in their clothes. Dean's fingers itched to reached up and tug at his shirt collar. "Would you mind having them escorted from the crime scene." There was no doubt this wasn't a question and the Winchester's weren't about to let her kick them out.

"Not at all." Sheriff Biggs replied with a curious smile. "Is-."

"Whoa, hold on!" Dean glared.

"You can't-." Sam interrupted.

"Oh, I _know_ I can." Jaden said. Her voice was oddly calm and soft making the Winchester's look at her again. The black wallet in her hand flipped open to reveal the huge letters. "FBI."

"What?" Dean couldn't take his eyes from the ID and then she snapped it closed. Dean looked over at Sam who had already come to the same conclusion.

Jaden outranked them.

"I must be getting old." Sheriff Biggs sighed with a little shake of his head. "You work this out and I'll be right out front." He told them. With a tilt of his head to Jaden he strolled down the hall in no hurry at all. They really were behaving more like children but in his experience it always happened when FBI pulled rank on the local authority. Sheriff Biggs chuckled not at all bothered by the pretty agent asking her questions or going over his crime scene.

"Thank you." Jaden called to his back. At the door he turned around with a smile.

"No problem Agent Aldama. Just let me know when I should send in my boys."

Sam was startled but Dean had no problem voicing his protests.

"You've got no business here." Jaden snapped as soon as the Sheriff was out of sight.

"You're impersonating FBI!" Dean accused both keeping their voices to a whispered hiss.

"This is my hunt and I don't play well with others." Jaden warned though she kept wondering where they were hiding Ruby. Had the demon in Darlington been telling the truth about them? It made sense, Sam was evil and she knew the demons were grouping, getting ready for this war of theirs. Was that what the brothers had been warning her of? But why try and save her when they thought she was drowning?

_'Knock it off! They were lying now get them out of here!'_ And still Jaden didn't call Sheriff Biggs, tell him these where the psychos wanted by FBI only someone went and put them on the dead list. Doubts crowded in and it pissed her off because she couldn't afford to be second guessing herself.

_'Why aren't they attacking? Why not try something now? It's not like Sheriff Biggs is going to do much to keep them from killing me if that's what they have in mind.'_

"Wh- didn't you hear anything we said?" Dean demanded cutting into her thoughts.

"The only reason I'm not yelling for Sheriff Biggs is because of John." She snapped feeling grateful to have her focus back where it belonged. "That's gonna change if you keep following me." Jaden promised. She remembered the sad, soulful brown eyes of the man- the first person since that terrible day to believe her, believe she was telling the truth. She'd never forgotten John, now here were his sons. Had he known his youngest was evil?

"John?" Sam echoed. "John Winchester?"

"How do you know our Dad?" Dean asked, green eyes narrowed as he began to think maybe Jaden remembered more than she'd been letting on. He wanted to know why all the pretence, ask her about Kentucky and her family in LA. Why would she leave them willingly?

"I remember Indiana." Jaden snapped. "Now get out." she ordered ignoring the look in Dean's eyes. Jaden didn't let herself think on it, didn't want to re-live that first week of school after they'd died. She didn't need to dwell on the past, not that year or any since, all Jaden had to focus on was finding Yellow Eyes. That was her goal, her focus and getting Ruby was a step in the right direction as far as she was concerned.

The Winchester's?

Confused, they were confused. They both remembered Dean's senior year, the mess in the caverns and John taking her home but the fact she didn't remember the last year, didn't remember hunting with them or living in the Hyperion was more confusing. It didn't make sense, unless there was something they were missing…

When they didn't leave she turned to call Sheriff Biggs, ready to get them hauled out of there if that's what it took.

"Pha-." Dean grabbed her arm.

"Suelta!" startled she yanked out of his hold and reached to her back taking a step away from the brothers. "I got no clue as to how you know my name but I'm gonna start treating you like every other demon I've run into-."

"We're not going to hurt you!" Sam denied waving both hands between them.

"That's fact." Jaden snapped aiming her gun at the brothers. "I yell and Sheriff Biggs finds out you're wanted."

They were both startled, looking at each other wondering how she knew about that. Her next words drew their attention, Dean's look turning into a scowl.

"Pretty boys like you," Jaden smirked, please with their reactions. "Someone'll be more than happy to make you their bitch." She taunted.

Dean's jaw clenched, for once choosing to hold his tongue while Sam grimaced. He hadn't been happy about being put in jail even to help an old friend of their Dad's. Seeing Dean adapt to life on 'the inside' was more than freaky and he didn't want a repeat of that episode.

"How do you know-?" Sam started to ask.

"You're impersonating FBI." Dean snapped cutting into Sam's question. He was not at all amused with her taunts and threats.

"You got more to loose." Jaden returned easily.

"You wouldn't." Dean stated but he wasn't at all sure what Jaden would do. This was a new side of the woman he'd thought to have gotten to know the year before, to surprisingly grow to care for more than he'd thought possible.

_'Love…'_

"Try. Me." Jaden said softly. Sam could see she was angry, her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were pressed in a tight line.

"We're leaving." Sam grabbed Dean and started pulling him towards the door, hoping she wouldn't call out to the Sheriff.

"Something happened to you, Phade." Dean called yanking out of Sam's hold. He refused to give up, to just walk out of there though he had more to loose if she handed them over. The fact she wasn't outing them to the Sheriff gave him hope, maybe Jaden wasn't convinced they were evil, maybe she's been thinking of Kentucky… God he hoped Jaden didn't develop another sudden bout of amnesia.

"You're pushing it, bitch." Jaden warned, her fingers were white around the handle of her gun though she forced her arm to keep the muzzle pointed at the floor instead of their heads. If they really were possessed the gun was useless. "Christo." It was just a whisper, she didn't even plan on saying it but they neither flinched nor showed signs of being demons.

"We're leaving." Sam repeated ignoring the whisper. "Dean, come on." He grabbed him again and led him to the door before his brother started talking again. Dean shook out of Sam's hold preceding him into the sunny afternoon and fixing his jacket collar. Upset with her and the whole world, all because she'd checked. She checked to make sure they weren't possessed.

Dean didn't look back, didn't let himself because he knew if he saw Jaden he'd want to go back and convince her he was telling the truth, make her believe him, tell her about the life she had in LA if he had to-.

"Leaving?" Sheriff Biggs questioned with a half smile on his face.

"Yes, we are." Sam responded before Dean had a chance to make a smart ass remark that could get them tossed in jail and trouble.

Dean's grumblings started as soon as they hit the sidewalk, out of earshot of the policemen in front of the house. Crossing the street Dean looked both ways before glaring at Sam.

"Did you hear her?" he demanded.

"Yeah, Dean." But Sam was thinking of the list of names he had at their hotel, names of their Mother's friends the YED had killed.

"…Bitch! Again- that's twice in one day. No! Not in the day- minutes, Sam! Minutes!" Dean glared yanking open his door and sliding in. "She remembers Indiana, the Aswang and the dead kids but she's got no memory of us or the past year and she's checking us for possession."

They sat in the car both staring at the house. Sam knew Dean was getting too involved with Jaden, with her 'mystical amnesia' and figuring out a way to get her to remember them. It took up most of his brother's waking time and Sam was frustrated with the lack of help he was getting in finding the demon with Dean's contract. They needed to worry about Dean, not Jaden. Dean was the one going to hell in a matter of months, Dean was the one dying and Sam didn't care what the hell happened with Jaden. He wanted Dean to live. He needed his brother alive…

"Why are you avoiding your problem?" Sam asked quietly. He turned to his brother, saw the muscles in his jaw twitch and knew Dean wouldn't give easily. "We're supposed to be looking for the demon with your contract, supposed to get it and break the damn thing so you can live."

"No." Dean was quiet, staring straight ahead, green eyes picking out the navy blue shine of the muscle car across the street, half a block ahead.

"Dean, you can't just ignore this!" Sam exclaimed shifting in his seat.

"There's nothing to do." Dean repeated. He sat back, felt the leather rub against his clothes, smelled the new leather even though it had been a while since he'd re-upholstered his baby. The sunny afternoon was crystal clear, the colors more vivid than any he remembered. Dean had caught himself staring at his surroundings, finding little things, unremarkable things that captured his attention… That's when Dean thought about his deal, what he was leaving behind, all the things he'd wanted to do, the life he would've like to have but couldn't- not anymore.

"You can't save me, Sam. I made this deal." But he wouldn't look at him, couldn't… instead he set his green eyes on the view outside the passenger window, watched the house they'd been unable to search for clues, answers but that's what Sam wanted. He wanted one answer, a way to save Dean. "That's that."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, deny it but the words stuck in his throat. The truth was Dean's time was running out and the more it did the more Sam worried he wouldn't be able to save him.

"Phade, she doesn't believe a word we said." Dean stated. Irritation rose in Sam as he listened to his brother go back, like a dog with a bone, to Phade, to her loss of memory. "Hell," Dean gave a dry chuckle. "We're lucky she didn't shoot at us." But that wasn't funny either and glancing at the hood of his baby, Dean could still picture where her evil mutt had scratched up the paint. There was nothing there, not dog claws, no chipped paint, it was all perfect and shiny and black, just as it had been.

"She doesn't want our help, Dean. She doesn't believe anything we told her!" Sam snapped. "I don't care!" he cut in, ignoring Dean's half formed reply, something along the lines of it being up to them to get her to believe them. "I'm more concerned with you, Dean. You're my brother. My family."

Dean was quiet, Sam's words settling inside the Impala like a third person sitting in the back seat staring at them though neither wanted to acknowledge it.

Dean was frightened, he wasn't scared of dying, death came to everyone but unlike most of those who died, Dean knew exactly where he was going. He knew who was waiting for him down there and Ruby's words, about what the pit was like rang in his head.

They hated him, hated his family but he couldn't take it back, couldn't break his deal because Sam would die.

Sam…

No, it was his Father's dying wish, the last thing John told him to do… He had to save Sam. Guilt burrowed deep in Dean's chest, guilt because he hadn't done as John had asked but he sure as hell tried to make it right, he made the deal, brought Sam back and though he'd caught himself wishing he hadn't Dean knew it would be worse to change his mind. He had too many regrets to heap on another one, one too big to even consider.

"She's got nobody, Sam."

"Damn it!" Sam yelled turning away from his brother. Both hands wiped down his face, threaded through his hair. "She's married, Dean! She has a husband and a kid! Phade has a son."

"I know, I know!" Dean yelled letting anger take over, letting it fill him so he wouldn't have to deal with… that other thing.

Dying.

"I still don't see any of 'em here. Do you?" he demanded harshly. "You see anyone looking for her? Anyone trying to figure out why the hell she can't remember the Hyperion or the vampire she was working for? Why she's out here, driving from state to state instead of at home with her son? Does she seem the type to just walk out on her life, Sam? Does she?" Dean demanded because he knew it wasn't like her. The woman in Los Angeles had been too focused, had taken her job- helping the helpless- seriously.

_"Nothing, I have nothing."_

That's what she'd said and though he hadn't known what she meant he understood the look in her eyes, he knew. There hadn't been a kid anywhere in that hotel, no sign of a boy living in her suite, nothing she'd done hinted at it, her being a Mom… but there was something in her voice, in her eyes… And Dean hadn't bothered to look any deeper, to question why there was that glimmer of melancholy hiding in their depths.

Jaden wasn't pretending to be someone else, she wasn't faking and she really did believe they were to blame for opening the Hell Gate, for her dead and missing friends though he had no clue as to who they could be.

"You love her." Sam stated. It was true and Dean wasn't going to deny it. He didn't acknowledge his brother, didn't agree but his silence was answer enough.

Dean shifted, green eyes locking on Jaden as she walked out of the house. Sam turned to see what had brought that glint to his brother's eyes and watched Jaden slip on dark aviator glasses. She continued down the block, one arm reaching up to pull the pins from her hair. The long inky locks flowed down her back bouncing with each step, the sway of her hips kept Dean's attention and then she slipped off the jacket. Jaden glanced over her shoulder, hesitated on the curb then stepped down.

"She saw us." Sam noted but Jaden turned her back on them, continued down the length of a car before she reached out and opened the door of her Shelby. Reaching in she dropped her jacket then straightened. She leaned on the door facing them and waited.

Dean shifted in his seat, growing uncomfortable with her unwavering gaze. He couldn't be sure since the aviators reflected the street. A soft breeze ruffled the hem of the gauzy blouse she was wearing and then the gray shape dashed across the street and into the Mustang.

Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles going white as he gripped it remembering the mutt snarling and scratching at his baby. She stood for another moment before leisurely turning her body to slide into the driver's seat. The door closed and both heard the purr of the engine.

"We're not following her." Sam stated seeing Dean reach for the keys.

"What?" Dean's brow was furrowed as he glanced at his brother. "Of course we are." He scoffed. Giving a shake of his blond head he turned the key and watched as Jaden pulled into the street.

"Dean!" Sam protested as the Impala followed after the Shelby. "Were you not paying attention when she threatened to send us to jail?"

"Aww, it wasn't so bad." Dean shrugged but Sam didn't think it was amusing.

"Dean!"

"Relax, she won't even know we're there." Dean assured with a glib grin.

_**Roadway Motel, Tennessee… **_

The door wasn't done closing when Sam's voice disturbed the un-natural silence that had settled between the brothers for the last thirty minutes.

"I told you!"

"Alright! Just shut up about it." Dean ordered tossing his duffel onto his bed, the funky purple, lavender, salmon and pink coverlet a matching set to Sam's bed furthest from the door. He shook his head and tried not to listen to Sam bitch about the failed attempt at tailing Jaden.

Dean glared at the gray rug; his mind re-played her sudden dash over three lanes of traffic on the highway to the exit. Too far and too many cars in his way for Dean to mimic the move with the Impala.

"She's seen the Impala." Sam stated watching Dean dump some shirts in the drawer. "You expect her not to recognize us?"

"I didn't expect her to…"Dean shook his head, he hated to admit it but in her place he would've done the same thing. Of course she was reckless but h ell, he'd busted through walls and Sam, well he'd driven his baby into an old house. So what if Jaden cut off a huge sixteen wheeler with a double load… it wasn't so bad…

Sam left Dean to unpack, his mind going back to the list and the name, Aldama. It sounded familiar and he was sure it had been on the list… Sam took his satchel to the table and set up his laptop, the file with loose notes next to it as he plugged in the wall charger. The battery bar had been low, advising him to connect to an alternate power source but he hadn't needed the lap top, he didn't need it right that moment either.

His fingers flipped through the sheets seeing where he'd marked off each one after confirming they were dead. The voices of the relatives, the people he'd spoken to echoed in his head and there on the fifth sheet, halfway down the red letters stood out.

"Evangelina Aldama." Sam remembered that call. He'd talked to her son, El- Eli- Ellis something. Sam had only cared about the woman, what happened to her and when. Finding out she'd been stalked, kidnapped and found dead more than a decade ago only deepened his sense of dread, that somehow it was his fault these people were dead. Yellow Eyes had been going after him, the demon wanted Sam and everyone else was wasted space.

"Who- is that a new girlfriend?" Dean asked frowning at the look on Sam's face. He'd grown pale, jaw muscles twitching and he sat hunched over as if he were in pain. "Sam?"

He didn't reply, didn't want to tell Dean what he'd found out because he wasn't sure what it meant. Sam didn't want Dean to reach the same conclusion, that these people had died because of him, because of Yellow Eyes and his desire to have Sam lead the demons. The Boy King…

Dean grabbed the sheet from his brother's hands frowning as guilty brown eyes locked on his, a hand reaching to take back the sheets.

"What?" Dean demanded letting his eyes scan the papers. His frown deepened as he read through the names. "Miller, Hughes, Smith, Hutchins- what the hell is this Sam?"

Still he got no answer aside from another guilty look and his little brother flopping back in the chair. He looked miserable, like the weight of the world were on his shoulders and Dean didn't like it.

"What are you doing with this? Who are they Sam?" but a few of the names were familiar and the nagging thought that Dean should know the names dug in his side like a thorn. "Who's Evangelina?"

Sam grit his teeth, refusing to look at his brother and wishing they had never run into Phade.

Why? All their run-ins with her couldn't be coincidence. Once maybe twice but in the last three months they'd run into her almost once every two weeks. And why was Phade using that last name? Aldama…

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed tossing the sheets on the table. "What, are you just gonna sit there or do I beat it out of you?" he threatened leaning into Sam. The words drew the younger Winchester from his internal turmoil. Dean could see his little brother wasn't amused but it was better than the look he'd been wearing before.

"Evangelina Aldama." Sam repeated softly. "She was an old friend of Mom's." he nodded at the sheets Dean had tossed down. "They all were."

Dean felt his mind numb, names rushed around his brain, faint memories of gatherings at parks or backyards, strangers he couldn't put names to and kids he'd played with but it was so long ago…

"Yeah." Dean muttered hearing the husky rasp of his voice. What had the Sheriff said? "No problem Agent Aldama…"

"They're all dead." Sam stated and the words hollowed out Dean's chest. This was big, people were dead but that didn't necessarily have to do with them. It didn't have to do with Jaden either… He shook his head as if to deny what Sam had just told him and locked hard green eyes on his little brother.

"How do you know?"

Sam's guilty look returned in full force along with the mulish tilt of his little brother's chin.

"Sam." But there was no remorse in Sam's reply.

"I called-. I wanted to know."

"Why?" Dean questioned and Sam could see he was angry. He didn't know why, what was getting this reaction from Dean unless he'd recognized the name or names on the list. Sam wondered if his brother had known about the dead family's and hadn't told him. Hadn't let him in on the big secret…

"Why?" Sam echoed getting to his feet.

"Yeah, Sam." Dean snapped. "Why call them?

"Because I needed to know." Sam stated getting angry. "I have a right to know about her. To find out what she was like." What was wrong with wanting to find out more about his Mother? About her friends- people who had known her, who could tell him about her?

"What she was like, Sam? What the hell do you have to go calling them for?" Dean demanded more upset than angry though he was that. The sudden interest, Sam not telling him about this little investigation he had going on the side. Hell, they were in each other's company practically 24/7 and Sam managed to get this past Dean?

"Because you won't talk about her! You never want to talk about Mom." He accused. "I get it hurts to remember her Dean but I have a right to know about my Mother."

Dean's jaw was clenched so hard you'd think the bone would break. His face had two splashes of red across his cheeks but the rest of his skin was pale.

"Ruby." Dean growled and the look on Sam's face confirmed what he'd been thinking and hoping it wasn't true. "Damn it Sam!"

"She didn't lie to me Dean!" Sam defended himself. He wanted Dean to listen instead of disregarding the help Ruby had offered them. Saving Dean… it was all Sam cared about and knowing that these people were dead- just like she said- only proved Ruby was on their side, partially at least.

"You should've killed the skank when you had the chance!" Dean roared blocking out Sam's words. A demon was a demon no matter what it made itself look like. Demons lied. All of them- no exception and giving him hope…

"No-."

"Demons lie!" Dean snapped. "You know that-."

"She can help, Dean!" Sam repeated not for the thousandth time but Dean couldn't let himself hear it, couldn't let the hope take root in his chest. He wasn't that strong…

"You don't sit around talking to a demon, Sam! You kill the son of a bitch! That's what we do!"

"She can save you!" Sam tried again, hoped this time his brother would listen but Dean wouldn't let himself stop to consider it. Saving him meant Sam would die and Dean couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his little brother die; he couldn't do it the first time and watching it happen again…

"No."

"Dean! She's-."

"A demon!" Dean yelled. "She's a demon!"

Sam clenched his jaw, fisted his hands and kept himself from pounding some sense into his big brother.

"This isn't a coincidence, Dean." Sam swallowed his anger. He moved towards the table setting the scattered sheets in a neat pile. "You heard the Sheriff and running into her like this-." he glared at Dean, daring him to contradict, to deny. "Coincidence again?"

W

* * *

_AN:_

_Sorry about the wait but this is 20pgs. Any reviews yet?_


	10. Choices

**Choices... **

**_Los Angeles_****_, California_****_…_**

Neréida was the first to see the Fury in the lobby. She took note of the gray leather uniform, the weapons strapped to the girls belt and back and arched a dark eyebrow.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Neréida called skipping down the stairs. Valkyrie turned around, the flash of white filling her eyes quickly returned to their dark hazel shade.

"My Grandfather and family." Valkyrie replied letting her eyes wander over the mini Slayer set to guard Angel and her family. "Any of them around?"

"Sr. Franco took Bastián out. Your Dad should be arriving in an hour or so." Neréida replied. "You helping him move in?"

"Just because I'm stronger than he is doesn't mean I'm going to do the heavy lifting." Valkyrie stated with a mischievous smile. "We're supposed to be delicate little things, Neréida. It's good to let the men keep thinking that."

"Good to know." Neréida chuckled. "They shouldn't be that long, your Grandfather and brother. They left a while ago."

"Jericho said the Wolf, Ram and Hart are gathering. Something is coming." Valkyrie warned. Worry was evident by the slight wrinkling of her forehead. Both girls glanced at the hotel doors, Valkyrie wondering how much longer they could pretend her family wasn't in danger. When would they strike and how?

"You know we'll be here for them." Neréida assured. Though Buffy had said they were to keep Angel safe she'd also told the mini Slayers to keep everyone out of trouble. Neréida had grown fond of Sebastián and Mr. Vartan. He treated her like… like she was family. Bastián was sweet though he had a lot of anger stored up. She supposed it was normal what with the past couple of months but then she'd heard Connor talking to him. Neréida realized Bastián's anger was justified and she was making it a point to give the boy some good memories to balance out the bad ones he'd gotten so far.

"You got my brother talking to us." Valkyrie acknowledged. "But dealing with what's to come… don't take any chances. You're not immortal and Slayers have a tendency of dying young." There was truth in that but Neréida wondered at what the Fury _wasn't_ telling her.

"Hija!" the joy in her Grandfather's voice was evident and turning to the double doors Valkyrie beamed.

"Abuelo!" she skipped up the steps throwing her arms around the old man then proceeded to peck his cheek with childish kisses.

Neréida couldn't help her laugh at seeing Valkyrie behave like such a kid but there was no denying how happy it made her Grandfather.

"Have you found Mom?" Sebastián demanded standing back. He still felt a stab of jealousy each time one of the twins came around. Valkyrie was always hugging up on his Grandfather, kissing his cheek and just being a girl. Jericho wasn't so bad but only because he didn't go around kissing his Gramps. Bastián knew why his Grandfather got so happy when he saw Valkyrie, it was because she looked a lot like his Mom and that only made Sebastián avoid her. He hated that she was there when his Mom couldn't, because she got punished and all for the stupid vampire Buffy had kept in Sunnydale.

"Si y no." Valkyrie hedged drawing away from her Grandfather.

"Either you did or you didn't." Sebastián snapped earning a glare from his 'little' sister. He didn't care.

"I managed to get another trace of her-."

"When?" Bastián interrupted taking a step towards her. "Where? Did you see her?"

"Sebastián," Franco lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Espera que nos diga todo antes de preguntar." He could feel his grandson tense but the boy kept quiet.

"About three hours your time. I sent the second rune but as usual I lost her trace. Now we have to wait." Valkyrie sighed. She knew it was the waiting that got to them; it was making her get antsyer than usual. Waiting wasn't her forte and hiding what she was doing from Ly'rus was getting more difficult. It was just that the Fury seemed to know what Valkyrie would do and since there was nowhere to hide on Hêl'ia it left very little room to be sneaky.

"You're taking too long." Sebastián glared.

"Apparently I'm not the only one that suffers from impatience." Valkyrie muttered. They moved into the lobby taking up positions on the settee and couch with the Fury facing the door. "Eight months is long to you brother but for us-."

"I don't care." Sebastián snapped. "You and Jericho, you're both different from us, I get it ok."

"No se peleen." Franco ordered though his voice held a note of tiredness. He couldn't seem to have Phade's children be civil to each other let alone behave as if they were siblings. They were all he had of his little girl and it pained the old man to see them bickering the way they did.

"If you can't send Mom the runes then let me do it." Sebastián demanded.

"It's not that simple, Bastián. I have to find her first-."

"My name is Sebastián." He snapped. "And you said you couldn't find Mom."

"Hey, I'm doing my best trying to-."

"It's not good enough is it? Mom's still gone and the way you're going I'll never get to see her again!" Sebastián got to his feet intent on going up to his room when he found Neréida standing in his way.

"We can't go any faster, brother." Valkyrie said to his back swallowing her anger and trying to remain calm. "The Od VaiLumen know we aren't happy about this but we can't disobey them out right. I have to be careful and hide otherwise they could put stop to our meddling."

"Where would your Mom be then?" Neréida questioned him.

"We've got Faith on our side." Valkyrie added. "Buffy's going to let us borrow her."

"Why do you need Faith?" Neréida asked curiously.

"Because once Mom gets all the runes she's going to remember everything. Wherever they have her, Mom's going to make lots of noise. There's no way I or Jericho can get to her if the Od VaiLumen decide they want to have a talk with us so we'll need Faith to go in case Mom needs the help."

"I'll get Phade." Angel said quietly.

The group turned towards the reception desk where the vampire had stood silent during their conversation.

After everything that had happened and what he'd seen… Angel wasn't going to sit back and let Phade struggle through this on her own. Too much had gone wrong and he could see the damage that had been done. Sebastián could barely stay in the same room with his siblings, all because he blamed them for Phade's absence.

"Dad's going to want to go too." Valkyrie warned though she couldn't help her smile. If her Dad went in like a knight in shining armor her Mother would definitely get mushy inside. It wouldn't be enough to get them together but it was a step in the right direction.

"No." Franco said with a sad shake of his head. He had no clue as to what happened between his daughter and her husband but Phade's refusal to even talk about the problem was a clear indication she wasn't going to like seeing Ryan.

"Ella no va ir a ningún lado con Ryan."

"But-."

"No, Kyra." Franco shook his head. "Tu no conoces a tu madre. Es terca como una mula y si no lo quiere ver no la vas hacer que cambie de idea." He better than they would know. Hadn't his daughter spent three years on her own? Never once calling him or her siblings to let them know she was ok, that she was still alive… He'd worried over her, been guilt ridden thinking he could've handled the situation differently and knowing she was out there, in the big bad world alone with a baby… Even having Sebastián didn't make her come home to her family and all because he wouldn't believe her about Luc.

If anyone were to blame for his grays it was Phade. His little girl…

"I guess its just Angel and Faith then." Neréida shrugged. The little she'd gotten to know Ryan only made her like him. He was funny and he treated Sebastián as if he were his son. There was no distinction unless it was Valkyrie but she was a girl so it made sense and the fact she looked so much like Phade…

With Jericho he didn't stare so much but finding out he was Father of two teenagers would cut him some slack in that regard.

"We'll bring her home, Abuelo." Valkyrie reassured with a soft hug for the old man.

**_Sedalia_****_, Missouri_****_… _**

Dean paced outside the hotel casting wary glances at their door but Sam didn't come out. He waited for the line to pick up.

"Bobby!"

_"What's wrong?"_ the voice came over the line disembodied and staticky. Dean moved further down trying to get a better signal.

"Nothing- I mean- Bobby I need some information." Dean sucked in a breath suddenly feeling very anxious.

_"What kind of information?"_ the rustle of paper was audible and Dean knew the hunter was getting ready to jot down some notes.

"A girl. Her name's Jaden Vartan but she's also using Aldama." Dean repeated glancing over his shoulder at the door.

_"You want me to look up a girl for you boy?"_ Bobby's tone was clearly un-amused.

"It's not like that, Bobby." Dean protested. "I know her, at least I did before only now she doesn't remember me." he scowled at the raspy chuckle he heard over the line. "Look, first time I saw her was in DuBoise, Pennsylvania then a couple weeks later we run into her in Charlottesville, Virginia where she's tending bar. Both times she was exorcising a demon and not two weeks ago she shot at us!" Dean exclaimed trying not to think of the scratches on his baby.

_"What the hell did you do to the girl, Dean?"_ Bobby asked sounding very much like a scolding parent.

"Do? I didn't _do_ anything- I thought she was drowning. I just…" it sounded lame to his ears.

_"Drowning- Dean are you feeling alright?"_ the question earned a scowl but the old hunter couldn't see it.

"I'm fine." Dean snapped. "Last year, when Sam was having those headaches and visions, we stopped in Los Angeles. The Hyperion Hotel. We met Phade- that's her name Phade Jaden Vartan- she helped Sam cope with the headaches. We took her along on a hunt-."

_"You what?"_ Bobby exclaimed but Dean was already feeling the hollow pit in his stomach just remembering those black shadows swarming around Phade and the fire… _"What possessed you to take this girl on a hunt? Don't you realize how dangerous that is? You boys could've gotten her hurt or worse."_

"You don't understand, Bobby."

_"_I_ don't understand? Boy, do you even-."_

"Bobby, she works for a vampire." The silence was deafening and before Bobby could form another question or hang up Dean told him about the events in Los Angeles. He told the old hunter exactly what sort of job Phade did for a vampire knowing what the other hunter thought of those blood suckers.

_"Vampire with a soul?"_ Bobby echoed. _"Never heard of that happening and you say they just went up like ash?"_

"Yeah, chop off the head and there's nothing left but a pile of dust." Dean confirmed. He could understand Bobby's reluctance to believe him, hell he'd seen it and still couldn't quite understand how that happened. Phade had said those vampires were only corpses animated by a demon. The human who'd once abided in the body had long since died; there was no soul except for Angel.

Why?

Why was that vampire so different?

Dean still didn't know the answer to that question.

_"Dead man's blood…?"_

"Never had to use it." Dean answered. "Bobby, can you find anything on her? I tried getting hold of someone in LA but the numbers were out of service. Something big happened while we were busy with the Hell's Gate, we pulled up a bunch of newspaper clippings claiming gang riots, thugs on PCP tearing the city apart!" he scoffed still bothered by people's ability to stick their head in the sand and pretend they didn't see… anything supernatural.

_"Are you sure this is the right girl, Dean?"_

"Bobby! I went to school with her- there's no way she can't not remember me!" Dean exclaimed and after Kentucky he'd never be able to forget her either.

_"Maybe you're getting her confused with some other girl. Lord knows you've met plenty-."_

"Bobby."

_"You think she was just ignoring you then?"_

"No, she wasn't ignoring me-. Bobby would you listen to me for a second? There's something wrong with her. Jaden doesn't remember anything that happened last year, at least not while we were in LA but she remembers my senior year, the Ice Caverns and the Aswang that killed the two kids. Hell, she threatened to set the authorities on my ass!"

_"Well it wouldn't be the first time-."_

"She knew we were wanted by the FBI!" Dean cut in. "How the hell would she know that, Bobby? How'd she find out we're supposedly dead?"

_"Did you check her for possession, Dean?"_

"I didn't have to. She checked us! Said _Christo_ and practically put a bullet in my head for daring to tell her she was missing memories." Dean rubbed his face letting out a breath. He stared sightlessly at the parking lot. "There's something else."

_"There's more?"_ Bobby was incredulous.

"Sam's been calling old friends of our Mom's. He's got a couple pages full of crossed out names… Bobby, they're all dead. Every one of 'em is dead."

_"Friends… What are you boys doin'?"_ Bobby demanded. It was clear by his tone that he was worried and Dean couldn't blame him. Dean was starting to worry about Sam, now more than ever.

"Nothing. We're not doing anything but-." Dean paused, he'd already told on Sam, on the hidden project he'd been working on.

_"But what, Dean? What's going on with you two?"_ Bobby demanded.

"Those friends of my Mom's, they either died in a fire, had an accident or some unexplained cause of death was listed. We ran into Jaden again- the Lechuza thing Sam called you about in Tennessee."

_"She was hunting the Lechuza?"_ Bobby questioned.

"She was posing as FBI and using Aldama. Bobby, that's one of the names on the list of dead family friends."

_"God above."_ Bobby breathed, he sounded tired all of a sudden. _"This cant be coincidence, especially with you boys running into her- could she be following you?"_

Dean laughed, a real deep in his gut laugh at the suggestion.

"She's been accusing _us_ of following _her_."

_"Well did you think maybe she's doing it on purpose so you don't suspect her of following you?"_ Bobby questioned in a sarcastically patient tone.

"Yeah, Bobby. After the little camping incident I'm positive she's not faking this amnesia. She really doesn't remember…" and that was difficult to accept. Because how could Jaden not remember Dean?

_"Then what is she doing there?"_

"Hunting." Dean replied wanting to ask her why.

Why leave the family she had to hunt demons when there was no shortage of them in LA for her to torture and kill?

_"Hunting…" _Bobby echoed. _"Question is why?"_

**_Knoxville_****_, Iowa_****_…_**

Giving them the slip was easier than trying to stay incognito. All the spy books and detective mysteries she'd read to pass the time hadn't been anywhere near the truth.

The truth was, tailing someone and not getting caught was a lot harder than anyone imagined it was. Not being spotted was even harder and she would praise the ones able to stay hidden.

Personally, Jaden didn't like sitting around waiting. That was the part that got to her, just sitting in the car… she couldn't read anything because she had to keep an eye on her targets. She couldn't go pee if she needed to though she'd been forced to run to the nearest restroom yesterday and spent the rest of that night looking for them. The radio kept playing the same songs over and over and over and then some more- seriously, didn't the DJ's have anything else they could play?

Eating in the car was out as well, she couldn't stand the mess and Roque wouldn't let her eat in peace anyway.

The whine in the backseat reminded her Roque hadn't been out of the car since their last pit stop seven hours ago.

"Pobrecito. I have you suffering back there. Come 'ere baby." Jaden cooed. Roque's whine grew more insistent but it was mostly due to her encouragement. She scratched his head, tugged on his ears and pounded on his shoulders. Roque plopped down on her lap trying to roll on his side and finding it difficult to accomplish. With a laugh Jaden yanked on his collar and opened her door for him to get out.

"Sshh. Cálladito and don't go far." She ordered in a whisper. He didn't even bark as he took off across the yard and through some shrubs. Jaden shook her head, half a smile on her lips before taking up her position again.

She wasn't expecting to get anywhere by following the Winchester's but if the demon in Darlington had been telling the truth (which was impossible because all demons lied) this was where she'd find Esmy or the demon possessing her.

"All I gotta do is sit and wait."

Yep. Just sit and wait…

**_Hêl'ia…_**

"I found her."

Jericho rushed in heading directly to the cupboard with the necessary tools. His face was damp, dark strands stuck to his forehead. Valkyrie made a face, looked her brother over and shook her head.

"You're all sweaty, Jericho."

"Didn't you hear me?" he demanded already kneeling by the fountain, the silver platter set before him.

"You found Mom. Ya te oí." Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she walked towards her brother. She picked up the skirt of her robe, pulling it away from the tray and knelt. "You focus on Mom, I'll send."

"Try not to get hot, I don't like getting burned." Jericho scowled.

"It wasn't _me_." She protested again. "Huip tej cupa va meio-."

"Whatever." Jericho set his palms over the rune, both hands glowing faintly blue. His face grew tense as he concentrated on the last echo he'd been able to get of his Mom. Valkyrie pursed her lips annoyed with him but placed her hands over his, they shimmered gold as if they were coated in liquid metal. Faint licks of flames trailed down her fingers, the tray clattered while the twins' faces grew tense. A thin layer of perspiration shone on Valkyrie's face, her cheeks flushed pink. The room grew warm and then a large cloud burst from their hands.

"Maveyo!" Jericho jerked away from his sister, the heat of the puff scorched his palms.

"It wasn't me!" Valkyrie hissed. She wanted to clutch at her stinging flesh but couldn't because it hurt. "Fire isn't supposed to hurt us." She whined holding out her hands for him to heal. "Jericho!"

"I can't." He muttered staring at his still scorched palms. They glowed blue again as he tried to heal himself but the swelling and redness didn't go away. It did diminish but the stinging pain was still present.

"Cant?" Valkyrie echoed. She looked at his hands eyes going wide. "What's wrong? Why can't you heal yourself, Jericho?"

"I don't know." He grimaced. Finally giving up, he shook his head and stood. "I have to go to Kayzar."

"No!" Valkyrie shot to her feet. "You cant- if you go to Kayzar then they'll know we've been looking for Mom."

"They already know!" Jericho yelled. "This just confirms what I've been thinking. Who else but Lord Reyth can hurt us with fire?"

"The Lady Nisha punished Mom, Reyth was trying to help her." Valkyrie protested but doubt threaded her words.

"They're Gods, they do what they want and who's to say Reyth didn't change his mind?" Jericho snapped turning towards the arched entrance.

"Kast!" Valkyrie called rushing to his side. "We can go to Kast. He'll get rid of this and we can make him keep quiet."

"Kast?" Jericho echoed askance but the more he thought about it the more he realized the Guardian was the perfect ally. Kast would do anything if it meant getting one over on the Gods.

"You have gone too far." Both turned to the darkened arch. Two shimmering orbs floated at eye level and then Ly'rus entered the circular chamber. The Fury was in her brown leathers, fully armed and the twins knew they were in trouble. The black clad figure at her back, standing with arms crossed pretty much sealed their fate.

"We can explain!" they shouted together.

**_Storm Lake_****_, Iowa_****_…_**

Jaden sat in the Mustang. Again. She was waiting and passing the time surfing the net on her phone when it chirped.

**_U still mad?_**

Her immediate answer was 'Hell yes moron' but as she started typing Jaden realized she wasn't all that made at them anymore. So they called uncle RJ, they told on her but they couldn't stop her from hunting.

**_Busy_**

Jaden slid the keyboard closed and went back to her game but before she could start the phone chirped again.

"Dammit, what the hell doesn't he get about 'busy'?" she grumbled sliding it open again.

**_Doing what? where r u?_**

**_Hunting, go away._**

Jaden was tempted to turn off her cell. She glanced out the windshield scanning the hotel again then turned to look for Roque when a familiar figure slid out of the shadows.

"Dios…" she breathed and leaned towards the window but there was no mistaking the blond leisurely making her way towards the room.

The phone chirped again and Jaden scowled at her lap.

**_U forget the GPS on ur cell? What's in Iowa?_**

Jaden muttered curses under her breath. The only reason she'd gotten the GPS activated on her phone was so they could find her if she got 'lost' or something happened. Then again she'd have to have the cell phone on her if that happened. Now it was just annoying.

**_Ur_****_ gf. Remember her? Possessed blond girl, ring a bell?_**

The cell chimed again but she ignored it watching Esmy knock on the door. She hoped they'd ignore it; maybe they'd do her the favor and kill the fucking thing walking around with her friend's body. Instead, the door opened and she walked in, the leisurely sway of her body was so unlike Esmy, Jaden gritted her teeth. The dark head that peeked out the door was the focus of her glare.

"I'll be seeing you."

That was a promise she wouldn't be breaking.

**_5hrs later…_**

Difficult as it was to sit in the car and watch her leave, Jaden sat and gritted her teeth, at least until the Winchester's left and who trailed after them?

Hope fluttered in her chest, hope that maybe this was her chance to get the demon and finally release her friend.

Jaden slipped out of the Mustang, hung the strap of the leather satchel over her shoulder and hissed an order for Roque to be quiet as he followed at her side. The boys had gone into an old run down building that looked like a warehouse. Metal siding gleamed a dull gray under the moon, most of it was rusted. The glass windows were broken or stuck, the wooden frame warped by water. She headed through the same door they had gone through being careful not to make noise.

Jaden followed Roque through the maze of aisles squinting to see in the near pitch black interior. Somewhere ahead the Winchester's were taking care of their business, a demon or haunting, Jaden didn't care. The only reason she was following them was for the demon at their heels.

Water dripped somewhere, her boots lightly splashed into a puddle and what light shone through dirty glass and cracks glimmered in the ripples. She stopped to listen, almost positive nothing heard her traipsing through but with demons you could never be sure.

Of anything…

Roque snuffled into her hand, teeth nipping at her fingers to urge her forward. With scratch to the top of his head she started walking being careful to keep her feet close to the ground. No clumping, stomping or shuffling along, not with the echoes making rounds in the place.

Jaden noticed the sliding door, half open and rusted. She stepped into the next room seeing only one exit. Doing a 360, Jaden got the beginnings of a brilliant idea. The corners were deep in shadows, no windows allowed any light and the trash left behind-junk- would serve to hide her. The first thing she needed to do was figure out if the doors would close after that she'd have to clear a bigger path…

"Yeah, this'll work." She smiled.

Roque gave a soft whine, shoving against her thigh.

"Cállate." She ordered. From the satchel Jaden took a black stick and going to the first door started on the circle then adding the pentagram until the Devil's Trap was finished. She did the same to the other door sending Roque back to guard the way they'd come in. Jaden didn't want him around for the blood and gore; he'd smelled enough blood as it was.

The black waxy paint dried fast and in the darkened room was difficult for her to see. A demon would fare no better. Now all she had to do was wait for the demon to come back, the Winchester's would have to wait for another time. Closing the doors would keep them away until Jaden could get the answers she'd been looking for.

**_Storm Lake_****_, Iowa_****_…_**

Ruby stood back and watched the boys. She was not happy with Sam. However much she tried pushing him, tried to get him to accept his gifts, the more he refused to accept what he was. Time was running out, for her, for them, for Dean…

"Dean." That was her ace, the one thing that kept Sam from using the colt on her. There really wasn't anything she could do to save Dean. He'd made the deal, he agreed but Sam…

Sam could do so much more and all thanks to old Yellow Eyes.

Ruby turned back, heading out of the abandoned warehouse and to her next stop. There were plans that needed to get put in motion. She couldn't rely on anyone else to do things right.

She glanced around seeing nothing but junk when the loud screech of metal echoed at her back.

"You're in a hurry."

Ruby turned, the voice sounding familiar and caught a burst of red in her face. The resulting pain tore a scream from her throat as the holy water soaked through clothes to burn her skin. She tried wiping at her face, tried running only to get slammed on the floor.

Jaden made clicking noises with her tongue watching Ruby hit the Devil's Trap. She took her time walking to the other door. The screech of metal ground into her ears as she closed it but Jaden gritted her teeth. Both doors had metal bars but Jaden hadn't been able to move them. Whoever had used the building before had welded them to the doors, all she had was the latch and that would have to do.

"Tisk, tisk. No te fijas." Jaden observed with a slight shake of her head. From inside the Devil's Trap Ruby glared through wet blond strands of hair. "Been looking for you." She said in a conversational tone while fingering the purple vial in her hand. "Asking around-." Jaden opened the vial and flicked a few drops on Ruby. "Demons don't like you. What'd you do, huh?"

"She's still alive." Ruby tossed back. Her hand wiped at the oil on her face but only spread the lavender liquid over her cheek. The skin reddened, burning…

"Bull shit." Jaden snapped though she couldn't help the guilty tug in her chest. She had to keep telling herself demons lied, they were all liars and this one was no different.

"You do your little exorcism." Ruby taunted getting to her feet. "She'll bleed out." a gloating smile lit her face. "It'll be your fault."

Jaden shook her head, this wasn't her friend. The girl she'd known had never been mean to anyone, it was impossible and completely out of character.

"Keep talking." Jaden said flicking more oil on the demon. "I'm in no hurry." She threw a thin stream of oil, out of spite, because she could, because she wanted to hurt this thing that took someone from her. "I made a promise, Esmy." She walked around the Devil's Trap flicking more oil on the demon with each step. "To Jared." Her face flushed, heat coursing through her body. "He didn't understand." She clenched her teeth pushing the memory down, trying not to think about him, the way he'd looked, the smell… "I do. I know exactly what you are!"

Jaden stepped into the Devil's Trap, her hand coated with the oil she'd poured on the blond and punched her. She hit Esmy; it was her face the demon used, twisting the soft features into something else, _someone_ else.

"He was just tagging along!" Jaden yelled. She kicked her, knocked her down and kicked her again.

Ruby grabbed at the offending leg and felt the burning intensify on her face, the back of her head, dribbling inside her ear…

Jaden back stepped, took deep breaths and tried to calm down. She couldn't let the demon get under her skin, couldn't put herself in such a dangerous position again.

"Where is it?" Jaden rasped. She took another vial from her satchel, putting the cork in her pocket along with the one before.

Ruby laughed, it was clear she was in pain but still she laughed. Her eyes flashed black, her laughter echoing in the room and then it started. The wind picked up and the room shook, all the junk rattled along the floor.

Jaden glared.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis," She threw more oil on Ruby, watching her try and cover her face, tried to keep the pained yells inside. The wind cut out and the rattling junk settled back into its spots. "You took my knife and I want it back. Now where is it?"

"You need a matching scar?" Ruby taunted wiping at her face with the sleeve of the denim jacket. She was breathing hard, as if she'd just run a mile full speed and no stops.

"I'm not fucking around!" Jaden yelled pouring the entire vial on Ruby. She didn't care if the demon was in pain, it deserved to rot in hell but somehow the bitch managed to claw her way out.

"You're wasting time here." Ruby snarled scooting as far as the Devil's Trap would allow her.

"And you're going to hell bitch. First I got some questions-."

"HA! You're in the wrong place." Ruby laughed.

"So are you." Jaden flicked the vial in Ruby's direction smirking when the demon flinched. "I'll take care of that. Now, first question." Jaden walked around the Devil's Trap her tone light, as if she were just making conversation. "Down there, hell; you guys are all buddy-buddy. So the demons I've asked should be able to tell me what I want to know but they all say they don't-."

"I don't either." Ruby cut in watching Jaden with wary eyes.

"I'm looking for one of yours. Demon with yellow eyes." Jaden continued ignoring Ruby's interruption, her fingers fiddled with the vial, tipping it over as she walked.

"Cant help you." Ruby mumbled.

"Wrong answer." Jaden poured the oil into the palm of her hand then flicked the drops at Ruby. "What's his name?"

"I don't know!" Ruby repeated trying to keep her skin from direct contact.

"Wrong again." Jaden flicked the oil vial at her once more.

"I don't know!" Ruby wailed.

"Keep lying, I have more." Jaden watched Ruby scramble away, the demon hissed at her, angry to be caught, forced to flee from the human inflicting pain. "No one's going to help you. Nobody cares…" Jaden turned away, headed back to her bag and reached into the satchel. She straightened, a black leather journal in hand. The pages fell open to the red satin marker; the scrolling handwritten words in bold black ink had long been memorized, still it was habit to have it close at hand.

She cleared off part of a table, trash and junk clattering on the ground. Jaden set her journal on the dusty surface, the purple vials next to it.

"She's screaming." Ruby taunted, her voice lacking its usual sarcastic malice. It didn't help that Jaden ignored her or that she continued to set up her tools.

"One more demon, except you… You, I'm not going to send to hell." Jaden murmured setting the leather pouch beside the vials. "Tell me what I want to know." She asked softly, heading back to the demon wearing her friend.

"There is no yellow eyes, nothing for you here." Ruby repeated. "Nothing you can do-."

"Et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus," Jaden began, taking her time in removing her Grandmother's gold band and putting it in her pocket. Ruby writhed never taking the black eyes from the hunter, watching her coat both hands with that oil. "Domini et Judicis nostri,"

With deliberate steps Jaden crossed the Devil's Trap. Ruby's lips twisted into a feral grin. She lunged at Jaden, grabbing her around the waist but the hunter splayed both hands on the demons face.

Ruby's screams were louder than before; the smell of her singed skin was difficult to bear for Jaden. She pushed the demon off, made a fist and started to punch. Each touch left a searing smudge of oil on Ruby that mixed with blood.

The loud bang echoing in the room startled both but Ruby took advantage. She kicked Jaden's legs out screaming. The answering voices sounded confused but she knew the Winchester's were there, just on the other side of the door.

Jaden couldn't breathe, she tried shoving the demon off, tried to pry the hands from her throat but the grinning face swimming over her wouldn't budge. Jaden grabbed at her thigh, reaching lower to where the dagger was shoved into her boot. The sharp edge slid into Ruby's back easily, the squishy feel would've made Jaden gag. Instead, Jaden coughed and dragged in a breath while twisting away from Ruby. She brought the blade across feeling it cut.

"Et in virtute Spiritus Sancti," Jaden rasped just as the loud bangs reverberated in the room. She scrambled out of the Devil's Trap to the sound of voices and stomping feet.

"Get me out of here!" Ruby demanded, her arm clutched to her chest, blood seeping into the torn denim sleeve.

"Ruby?"

Jaden grabbed another vial, broke it open and turned flinging the contents onto the demon. She caught sight of Sam, Ruby screaming as the oil hit her.

"NO!" Jaden screamed feeling herself yanked off her feet. Had her hands been free she wouldn't have hesitated to shove the knife into Sam. "Finish it! Send the bitch to hell! Kill it!" the metal clattered at their feet barely loud enough to hear over their shouting voices.

"Get me out!" Ruby demanded as Jaden struggled in Sam's arms. She was a good foot off the ground but even so she managed to knock over more junk. "It's a Devil's Trap! Break the fucking trap, Sam!"

"What the hell…" Dean's green eyes searched the floor trying to see where the trap had been drawn but it was difficult.

"Read it! Do the exorcism! Do it!" Jaden ordered still yelling, trying to be heard over Ruby.

"NO, Dean!" Sam protested. He wanted to grab the book out of Dean's hands, stop his brother from getting rid of the one chance they had at saving him from hell but Jaden's struggles forced him to stay where he was. As far away from the exorcism in the book his brother held.

"Do it and you'll rot in hell!" Ruby assured.

"Suéltame!" Jaden kicked getting a faint grunt of pain from Sam who shifted her only to get hit again. "Fucking useless- Ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei," Jaden took up where she'd left off. Ruby fell to her knees, head thrown back with a pained yell. "Quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est-!"

Sam put his hand over her mouth cutting off the Latin words. Dean was surprised as well; he glanced down at her journal, the words written on the white pages were familiar.

Dean never bothered to memorize the exorcism though there were few occasions when it would have been in his best interest to know the Latin words by heart. Occasions when dumb luck or Sam had saved his ass.

"You're going to die! You'll go to hell!" Ruby screamed at Dean. She rolled onto her side, face swollen and bloody, more staining the sleeve of her arm and dripping on the ground.

Sam could see Dean struggle with the choice before him. Reading the words in front of him and sending Ruby back to hell, back where she belonged and knowing he'd have to see her there in a couple of months.

"Dean- aah!" Sam pulled his hand away lucky Jaden hadn't taken a chunk from his palm. Her boot hit his thigh and as he leaned forward she threw back her head. He was a hairs breath from a bloody nose, instead Jaden slid out of his hold.

"Ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo." Jaden reached for the first thing at hand. The Latin words rushed out of her mouth without her having to think of them. She turned, the metal slab of shelving was heavy but she heaved it towards Dean.

"Hey!" he protested jumping aside; he dropped the journal glaring at her.

"Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum," Jaden could hear Ruby screaming in pain, the demon slowly being pulled out of the human body. She reached into the satchel and felt the cold hilt of her Obregon .45.

Sam watched Ruby writhing in the Devil's Trap needing to get her out before Jaden could finish the exorcism. He needed her to help save Dean from ending up in hell-. His foot hit a rickety shelving unit. Buckets fell over, one cracked open and white liquid poured out. It was mostly oil but even so, Sam grabbed it. His fingers were coated in the paint as he yanked off the lid. He tossed the entire contents onto the Devil's Trap even managing to coat part of Ruby.

"Qui venturus est judicare vivos-." Jaden turned back, the white streak landing across her Devil's Trap and the demon. "NO!" the scream tore from her throat, anger rushing through her being. She aimed at the figure slouching to her feet and fired.

Jaden knew she got her target but the demon kept moving, scrambled to get up and run away. She fired again and again until the gun clicked empty, knowing the bullets didn't cause more than a stinging pain.

"No!" the word kept repeating, the sound of her voice was strange, oddly unfamiliar.

Dean grabbed her wrist, twisted the gun from her hand and got kicked for his trouble. He doubled over, brought his hands up remembering to block her knee and felt his cheek sting.

Dean stood, green eyes glittering with anger as he blocked her fists and tried to keep himself from hitting her back.

_'She's a girl. You don't hit girls.'_ Dean kept repeating in his head once more feeling his face sting and dropping to a knee. Before she could kick him, Dean grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down.

_'Ok so you just don't hit _this_ girl.'_ Dean corrected as he struggled to keep her hands from scratching out his eyes.

Sam watched his brother roll on the dirty floor with Jaden, both struggling to get the upper hand. He hovered at the edge of their struggle, fully aware of the gun in his hand.

"You stupid, fuck dick!" Jaden yelled shoving her elbow between them.

"Damn stubborn-." Dean grumbled reaching for her hand again.

"Get off!" Jaden ordered jabbing at his chest. Dean let out a breath and found himself staring up into endless black. Jaden rolled on top, her hand pulling a dagger from the opposite boot.

Sam reacted a second later; the gleam of the blade at his brother's throat seemed to freeze the blood in his veins.

"Woa, woa!" Dean let go of her arms, felt the cold metal on his throat and lay still.

"Drop it!" Sam yelled. The barrel of the gun resting at the nape of her neck.

"No, Sam!" Dean yelled unable to do more from his current position. The knife pressed harder on his throat.

Jaden didn't let up on the pressure though she could feel Dean try and relax his body. The brothers kept yelling, Sam ordering her to drop the knife, let his brother get up. Dean kept yelling at Sam, afraid he'd shoot and almost sure he wouldn't pull the trigger.

She could kill him. She could. All Jaden had to do was pull the dagger, swipe clean across Dean's throat. He'd bleed out before Sam could get him any help… and she'd be dead, lying face first in a pool of her own brain matter.

Was it worth it?

Could she die knowing the YED had escaped her, that Sam was still running around being evil, conspiring with demons? What about Dean? Where was he in all this? Was he evil too?

"Jaden, put the knife down. Listen to me…" but Dean's voice was no louder than a whisper in her ear. "Shut up Sam!"

"Drop the knife! I'm not telling you again! Put it down!" Sam yelled over Dean's voice.

Jaden couldn't let the demon get away; she couldn't just give up, couldn't die this soon or make it so easy for them. No, the demons wanted her then they'd have to work a lot harder to make sure she died.

It was more difficult than she could've thought, to force her hand to let go of the dagger. Both hands rose on either side of her head, empty palms where the brothers could see. Sam grabbed her shoulder and yanked her off Dean without a care if she was hurt.

"Stop it." Dean snapped shoving Sam's hand and the gun away from Jaden as he rolled to his feet. She sat on the ground, brown eyes almost black, anger etched in her features. There was blood on her face, her lip was cut and a bruise was forming on her forehead. He couldn't help thinking Ruby had looked much, much worse and smirked.

"Laugh all you want bitch." Jaden hissed past gritted teeth. That wiped the grin from his face and replaced it with a scowl of his own.

"Look, I know this doesn't exactly help us prove we aren't evil." Dean noticed the slight arching of her eyebrow and managed to keep from snapping at Jaden. "We didn't open the gates, we didn't let out those demons and you'd know I was telling the truth if you could remember last year." He sighed and wiped both hands over his face wincing as he touched the tender spot left by her fist.

"Don't bother." Jaden snapped slowly getting to her feet all the while keeping her eyes on Sam who held the gun. He didn't point it at her but that didn't mean he wouldn't shoot.

"You took me to see a demon, Tinga." Sam said watching her. "He helped me get rid of the headaches just like you said he could."

"Mentiroso." Jaden hissed through gritted teeth. Both hands fisted, held rigidly at her sides but it was clear she wanted to hurt Sam.

"He's not lying." Dean cut in with a step in her direction. "You were working for a souled vampire- helping the helpless." He rolled his eyes at the sound of those words coming out of his mouth. He felt ridiculous just repeating them.

"How stupid do you sound?" Jaden questioned glaring at him. "I've never seen a vampire, let alone hunted one down. As for working for one, why the hell would I do that?"

"To help the helpless." Sam re-iterated.

"Must run in the family." Jaden noted with heavy sarcasm. It was clear to them what she meant and neither brother found it amusing.

"I get it sounds far fetched- hell I didn't believe it until I tagged along on one of your 'jobs' a so called extermination gig." Dean grouched remembering the nasty little slimy slugs she'd hacked and stomped into mulch. "Demon named Whart, he had some set up for your boss, bunch of vampires were ready to take him to some evil lawyers. You ashed most of the vamps then killed those demon dogs and verbally tortured the pustuley Whart until he told you the plan." Dean could see she was not amused by his so called story and the fact she didn't believe him only angered the older Winchester more. "Dammit! What the hell is it gonna take for you to believe us?" he demanded shouting.

"His head on a fucking spike!" Jaden yelled jabbing a finger in Sam's direction.

"Over my dead body!" Dean yelled back taking another step towards Jaden.

"I can arrange that!" she shouted moving towards him as well. She was already shoving the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows.

"Stop it." Sam demanded glaring at the pair.

"SHUT UP!" the pair yelled in unison, both glaring at Sam. The Winchester's were shocked by the similarity of events. Just last year Sam had been in stuck the car with the bickering pair.

_"SHUT UP SAM!" they yelled in unison then both glared at each other and yelled again. "DON'T YELL AT HIM!" _

_Phade sat back in her seat glaring while Dean threw heated glares at her from the rearview mirror._

_"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled again while Phade yelled at him as well. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"_

Jaden bit her lip, hand automatically reaching to her head.

The Winchester's turned to Jaden wondering if she remembered that night and the hunt they'd thought would kill her.

The sharp pain grew more insistent, a stinging sensation at the base of her skull Jaden couldn't ignore. Both hands gripped at her head, fingers digging into the soft tissue trying to squeeze out the throbbing ball of pain.

"Jaden?" Dean reached a hand to her, frowning as she bent forward.

_"Come on." Sam tapped his shoulder. "Let's put in the car before Ryan decides to take it off our hands."_

_"Ha! He can try." Dean scoffed closing the lid quickly and crossed his arms. "Have you seen what she put in here?" he asked Sam._

Jaden shook her head, tried to keep the images from overwhelming her. She didn't recognize anything aside from the brothers but how could she?

_"Luck wouldn't have anything to do with it. That's just charm. Mine." He actually winked at her. Phade scoffed rolling her eyes about to say something but thought better of it. Instead she gently placed the pad on the mark. Instantly the gauze shimmered, a soft rainbow dancing before them._ _"Is it supposed to do that?" Sam's voice held more that a note of concern. Phade turned intending to reassure him when she felt the pull. It yanked her towards Dean with such force she fell forward. Her eyes widened in horror as her hand was sucked through the gauze and into his chest. Her horrified scream was caught in her throat, replaced by a soft voiced plea._ _'Listen…'_ _Images flashed before her in a blinding procession. Places, people, events, things she couldn't possibly have know or experienced and through it all, a face._

Dean grabbed both her arms, tried to get a look at her face but Jaden refused to let go of her head.

Her legs buckled or Jaden let herself fall, either way Dean found himself holding her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked over his shoulder to Sam.

_"Excuse me," the blond looked over her shoulder at Phade who tilted her head in annoyance. "I see you've been flirting with my husband since the moment we walked in," she ignored the look on Dean's face sure that had he been eating or drinking he'd of choked. "and though I am used to his wandering eye I find it rather unprofessional considering you are in a work environment. Its safe to assume you do this often." Phade gave Dean a cold look lowering her voice. "As for you!" she began already fighting the urge to smile. "I forgave you once but don't think I'm going to let you get away without wearing a condom again not after that last STD." Phade saw his face pale and his mouth open and close resembling a fish out of water. She wanted to laugh so much but had to hold it in. "He doesn't like to wear a condom, just so you know. Would you like me to list the STD's he's contracted?" Phade raised her hand about to start counting off the ones she remembered from health class when the waitress decided it was safer just to cut her losses right then and there._

"Jaden?"

Dean let go of her arm and pulled her into his chest. Her head rolled to the side and using his free hand Dean gently pushed aside the inky strands. There were a few bruises already forming on her face from the fight with Ruby, the blood from the small cut on her lip had dried but now there was a bright streak of red slowly oozing from her nostrils.

"Jaden?" Dean repeated cupping her chin and turning her face towards him. She didn't stir. His fingers found her pulse, a sigh of relief his only response. Slipping his arm under her legs Dean carried Jaden easily. "Grab her gear, Sam."

**_Lake Front Motel…_**

Sam sat in the corner, his eyes on the still figure on Dean's bed. His brother had been gone a long time, plenty of time for Sam to sit in the darkened room and think.

She was a problem.

Jaden.

Dean wouldn't look past his feelings for her to accept that all the talking they'd been doing, trying to explain how they weren't evil and how she was missing some memories wasn't working. Jaden still thought he was evil and eventually she would start hunting him just like Gordon had done the year before.

Sam knew his brother, however much Dean tried to protect him; big brother just couldn't protect him from everything. Sam also knew that if Jaden were to pull a stunt like Gordon, Dean would probably react the same way.

Probably.

Most likely.

Somehow Sam didn't think his big brother would like it if they got Jaden arrested.

Sam leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs.

What was it about Jaden that made Dean hesitate? What about the woman had his brother ignoring their current problems? Why did he focus so much on Jaden and the lack of memories instead of actively looking for a way out of this deal? Had Dean changed his mind? Didn't he want to live anymore?

The bed shifted.

Sam sat up; it was the first sign of life she'd demonstrated since Dean had carried her out of the warehouse.

Jaden shifted, felt the aches in her body and winced. The bed squeaked and she frowned, her eyes looked around the room not recognizing anything but that wasn't unusual considering her vagabond lifestyle of the moment. Half the time she had no idea where she'd end up anyway. The sudden quiet in the room did alarm her. Where was Roque?

Jaden bolted into a sitting position, one leg off the bed and clutched at her temples as her head began to pound again.

_'Esmy.'_ Jaden thought and everything rushed back. The warehouse, following the Winchester's, setting up the Devil's Trap-. She had been so close! So close to exorcising the demon, from releasing her friend… If it hadn't been for-.

"Jaden?"

She looked up, her eyes focusing on the shadowed form of the evil asshole who'd broken her Devil's Trap. Jaden stood up, hand reaching to her back and grasping at air where her small pocket colt 1908 should've been. It only carried 6rounds but right then 6 would've been plenty for what Jaden had in mind.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked moving slowly and trying to look unthreatening. He didn't want her yelling because even in the little bungalow Dean had rented for the week, Sam was sure the neighbors could still hear her if she started screaming bloody murder.

"What did you do?" she demanded standing at the edge of the bed. As her luck would have it, the evil Winchester was between her and the door. She was un-armed, no knife, no gun, nothing heavy within reach… it almost looked as if Sam had carefully removed anything she could use as a weapon.

Jaden gritted her teeth. It didn't matter; she had two good hands and legs in perfect working order. She knew how to use them, had picked up a couple dirty tricks.

Uncle RJ and Tim had been adamant she learn something to help her stay alive, considering her chosen line of work. She hadn't told them she'd taken some self defense classes in LA, not that it was enough even if she did combine it with some Kickboxing. Punching and kicking were good but it didn't keep you alive.

Living with uncle RJ and Tim in _Helena_ had opened her eyes, taught her a little more about the bloody beast inside of her craving for violence. She hadn't thought herself capable of half the things she'd done since finishing College and hitting the road. The hunting…

Tim had known, or he'd caught glimpses during class. Krav Maga. It was his idea, part of a course he'd taken for his job and Jaden took to it like a fish to water. She loved the violence, the force put into each move… Five days a week, dedication.

"Do?" Sam echoed. "Don't you remember-."

"You broke my Devil's Trap and let the demon escape." Jaden accused.

"You don't understand." Sam hedged but Jaden was close enough to strike. Reaching up, her fingers grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward. Sam pitched towards her, off balance and surprised. The next thing he knew, Sam lay on the carpeted floor barely able to breathe past the pain in his groin.

"I _understand_ pretty fucking well." Jaden slammed her boot into his side wishing for her gun. Her eyes scanned the room but decided it was better to leave. Sticking around until the other one showed up wasn't a good idea. Jaden knew she was lucky to have gotten this one off guard because he was still twice her size and much stronger no matter what she'd been taught.

Sam tried to sit up but found it more difficult to breathe when he moved so he settled back into his curled up position on the floor and watched Jaden run over to the door. He closed his eyes hoping to pass out and wake up when his body wasn't in pain but he was out of luck. Sam did hear the door open, saw Jaden stop dead in her tracks and then the gray blur- her dog- jumped up and knocked her down.

Justice?

Not nearly enough for Sam.

"You're up." Dean noted as he closed the door behind him. He grinned at the playful licking the dog was heaping on Jaden. It was clear to him the mutt wasn't going to let her up and Jaden didn't seem to know what to do. She kept batting at the dog looking confused and shocked.

Why wasn't Roque tearing chunks out of the Winchester's?

"What'd you do to Sam?" Dean questioned. He leaned down and grabbed her arm ignoring the snarling pooch as he pulled her up. Jaden watched in wonder as Dean shoved Roque's bared fangs out of the way. She was more shocked that Roque didn't chomp on the fingers so conveniently put in his way.

What was wrong with him?

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean called moving over to his little brother and propping him up against the bed where he glared at Jaden, red faced.

"What the hell did you do?" Jaden asked, her voice cracked sounding as if she were close to tears. "What'd you do to him?" she demanded pointing at Roque who ran back and forth between her and Dean.

"What?" Dean frowned not seeing anything wrong with the dog. He did, however find plenty wrong with his little brother and the only explanation was standing in front of him. "What'd you do to Sam?"

"You-."Jaden gritted her teeth, her eyes kept going to Roque who insistently butted Dean's leg, a clear indication he wanted to play. This wasn't at all how she'd pictured their next meeting, if anything Jaden wanted a repeat of the crash camp out. Roque snarling and barking, the Winchester's running, afraid Roque would take a chunk out of their asses.

"Jaden, you're-."

"No." Jaden snapped. She held her hands up and took a step away from Dean, a step closer to the door. "I don't care. I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She kept backing up towards the door, Dean two steps behind her.

"Wait, let me hel-."

"Don't follow me." Jaden snapped yanking the door open. "Roque." Immediately the dog lunged to her side and out the door. "Don't." Jaden repeated again before running after Roque.

The door slammed shut leaving Dean with Sam, a ton of questions, things that needed to be said, things she needed to know but she didn't want to hear anything from him. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

"So," Dean turned to Sam the familiar smirk in place. "Were you getting fresh with her, Sammy?"

**W**


	11. Ambush

**Ambush**

**_Lincoln_****_, Nebraska_****_… _**

Another distraction just when she was so close to finding the demon. Jaden made a face hating the sewers and the stench of waste. It was a wonder the city didn't stink like this 24/7 or maybe the streets did but they'd been living with it so long no one noticed anymore. What did it matter anyway? She was stuck in the damn sewers chasing a shifter and all because she 'happened' to 'run into' it.

"My ass." She muttered carefully making her way through the sludge. She really didn't want to get her boots wet because then they'd have to go in the trash and she really liked her current pair. Just then a scuttling rat came out of a dark corner with a couple of his little disease infested friends. They went right over her boot. Jaden bit off the squeak of alarm and grimaced.

"It couldn't get any worse." She grumbled shaking her foot to get rid of the trash left behind by the little beast. "Oh no." Jaden sighed and almost reclined on the sewer wall before remembering she was _in the sewers_. "What? Just how worse is this going to get?" she asked looking up because it always happened. It was the reason she never said 'never'. It never failed to come back and bite her in the ass.

Jaden hated the sewers, hated the stench, hated the rats she hated the damn shifter for making her come after it in the first place.

"You're one dead son of a bitch." Jaden muttered as she trudged through the smelly tunnel.

**_The Hyperion…_**

The sun was setting, casting the sky in deep reds and purple. He could remember sitting on the same window, his Mom in the corner and just staring at the sky until the stars came out. Only weekends because she didn't want him cranky in the morning. A cranky kid was not nice to teachers and his Mom didn't like getting notes sent home. Not the bad notes, anyway.

The door opened, it barely made a sound but Sebastián had become adept at listening to his surroundings. Living with the Hell'sAngel's the last two years and in the Hyperion with a vampire for almost three years now, listening and being prepared sort of became second nature.

His Mom had gotten rid of the carpet before moving in. The hardwood floors were stained a rich brown and echoed his brother's footsteps.

Brother.

Sebastián clenched his jaw, anger flushing his cheeks a soft pink. He'd always wanted to have a brother, someone to play with. Of course, for him it couldn't be normal. His brother _would_ have to grow up in some alternate dimension and end up being older, all perfect and wonderful.

Jericho was a Guardian. He had some big grand destiny ahead of him.

And Sebastián?

He was just an ordinary teenager who'd practically grown up without his Mother. He wasn't all powerful, he couldn't heal anyone and he certainly couldn't make fire out of thin air like the twins or even his Mom could do. So no, why would Sebastián have a hard time accepting a brother?

_'Why would Mom come back for me?'_

"She did." Jericho said to his back.

"Don't!" Sebastián snapped turning around and glaring. "Don't ever go in my head again!"

"She left Hêl'ia for you." Jericho insisted. He ignored the rising flush of anger in his brother and took a seat at the kitchen table. He remembered sitting there with his Father not so long ago. It was a conversation no son should have to have with his Father, at least not a normal one...

"Mom left us for you. She said you needed her more than we did. She left us, Sebastián." And Jericho didn't blame her, he couldn't deny the stab of jealousy but he understood her reasons. They were full grown, had responsibilities to fulfill and a lot more to learn before they were ready to join the war.

Sebastián?

He was a kid, still had a lot of growing up to do and she was right. He needed her more…

"Well she's not here is she?" Sebastián demanded. "You took her again-."

"_I_ did not take our Mother. The Lady Nisha took her and so far Valkyrie and I have been the one's trying to bring her back here." Jericho corrected. "For you."

"My Mom would still be here if it weren't for _you_! _Your_ Dad kept her away. He fucked up, did something that pissed her off so she stayed at the office all the time when she could've been here. She didn't want him around and he didn't leave!"

There was no denying Sebastián was right. Jericho had no words to explain away what happened nor did he want to. It was done and there was no changing the past, all he could do was try and make sure what happened in the future benefited them.

"You can keep blaming us." Jericho agreed still sitting calmly in the kitchen. He could see it angered his brother but anything he did would piss him off. There was too much simmering inside him, too much he wouldn't say. "It's not going to help us find Mom or bring her home. Now we need your help."

"Bull shit." Sebastián walked past intent on shutting himself away in his bedroom. He refused to stand there and listen to some fairy tale. "A otro con el cuento de hadas."

"No es cuento." Jericho said turning in his seat. "We got caught."

Sebastián stopped in his door way. He'd heard Valkyrie, knew the twins were sending Mom the runes hoping that would help her break out of wherever the Od VaiLumen had her caged. Now that they'd been caught… what was going to happen?

"We managed to send the third rune." Jericho winced remembering the stinging burn on his hands. "Kinda got a slap on the hand for our meddling."

"So…" Sebastián crossed his arms and faced his brother. He couldn't help seeing so much of Ryan in the face staring at him. Valkyrie looked more like their Mother even if she had Ryan's eyes. It was weird; to see his Mom's eyes staring back at him from Jericho's face.

"It's up to you now. You're the hero-."

"Don't fuck around with me." Sebastián dropped his arms and stepped away from the door frame. "You got Mom for what, eighteen maybe twenty years?" he asked taking a good look at his brother. "I had Mom for _eight_." He raised both hands and held up his fingers. "_Eight_ years, Jericho. So don't."

"You're all she talked about." Jericho said quietly. He was smart enough to refrain from correcting the misconception of time. Both Valkyrie and he had spent more than twenty years with their Mother, more than even the vampire could expect to see. Jericho shook his head and Bastián noticed the slump of his brother's shoulders. "Whenever we asked her to tell us about Earth, living here in _Los Angeles_, at the Hyperion… The first name past her lips was yours and then… She'd tell us how you guys got to the Hyperion."

Sebastián stood quietly by the kitchen counter, his brother's words repeating in his head. He'd just assumed the twins had it better, they got her didn't they?

"She didn't even tell you about us." Jericho said clearly trying not to let the anger he felt at being hidden by his own Mother color his words. "Because she didn't want you to feel like this." he waved a hand in Sebastián's direction, shook his head at the stubborn set of the shoulders and face. It was clear they were all hers to anyone who bothered to look. She didn't even get the chance to see them all together, her kids.

"What do I do?" Sebastián straightened, determination radiating from his body.

**_In the Lincoln Sewers…. _**

"You're sure." Sam repeated.

"You can ask it when we catch up, alright." Dean snapped over his shoulder. He continued through the tunnel the silence making him uncomfortable. A minute later he couldn't let the silence drag. "I been thinking." Dean started as they walked beneath another manhole. "I say it's been about three months since that waste of time in the Catskills."

Sam rolled his eyes choosing to ignore his brother. Arguing with Dean was tedious and unproductive and most of the time pointless because Dean rarely changed his mind about things.

"Wasn't it about two weeks after that, we ran into Jaden?" Dean asked.

"You mean, she soaked _you_ with holy water." Sam corrected watching Dean turn around and glare. "Wasn't there some bruising…" Sam just stared back, a passive look on his face though he really felt like teasing his big brother. It was a rare turn of events and not taking advantage of the situation, well… it had to mean Sammy was being 'big' about it.

Didn't it?

"No." Dean replied then continued walking down the sewer. Sam followed, his eyes shifting along the curved walls and peering into darkened corners. He couldn't help but think of how much had happened. It didn't feel like three months to him, time had seemed to go much faster, as if they'd lived Dean's entire year…

"Right, it was spilled beer then." Sam couldn't resist the dig. "_And_ she punched you."

"Real funny huh?" Dean agreed. "'Bout as funny as thinking you're gay. Though I kinda see where she got the idea."

"You're the one she thought was gay." Sam retorted belatedly realizing they were falling back into the childish bickering he'd hoped to have outgrown.

"I _know_ she doesn't think I'm gay because I spent a night in _Kentucky_ demonstrating how-."

"God no, I don't need to know the details, Dean." Sam exclaimed and yet again the image of his big brother with the two blonds in the hotel when-. "I'm permanently scarred." He murmured. He heard Dean chuckle and though he was annoyed with him it felt good to hear his brother laugh.

_'There's still time.'_ Sam thought feeling a little bit relieved. It wasn't a lot of time but they still had it and as long as Dean kept his focus on the deal they could find a way out of it. They had to because Sam wasn't ready to let him go.

**_The Hyperion…_**

Sebastián lay on his bed glaring at the ceiling. He'd believed them or rather he believed Jericho when he said they needed his help to get their Mom back. He couldn't help gloating a little knowing they'd gotten caught. They were supposed to be all powerful beings and they go and get caught like ordinary, non-powerful, just regular people- thieves really. Didn't they get caught all the time? Well, that's exactly what the twins did. They got caught, just like thieves.

Two days. That's how long he'd been waiting around for the twins to get back and show him how to send the rune. His Mother's book lay open on his nightstand, the words pretty much burned into his brain.

He remembered the night she gave him his rune. He'd asked her for one, to be like her in a way but it hadn't happened. Sebastián couldn't make fire; he didn't turn into a fish- now that was cool. The way her fingers had elongated and the fine webbing with her skin glittering- but the coolest thing were the gills on the side of her neck. She could breathe under water…

Sebastián didn't know why it didn't work the same way for him and though he could ask the twins he'd rather not let them know how much he wished he'd been just a little more like them.

_'Maybe Mom would've been around more, maybe she'd of taken me too…'_

Maybes wouldn't help them find her. It wasn't going to tell them what the Od VaiLumen had done to his Mom.

Sebastián kept imagining what it would've been like; if he'd been just a little bigger, a little bit stronger, older… He would've been out there with them, with his Mom, Angel and the others. He imagined himself helping them, saving Wes, some how finding a way to bring back Fred… It wasn't fair.

_All good people die…_

His Mom said that, so did his Grandfather but those were just words. Wasn't everything just words?

"Bastián. Bastián."

He frowned, felt the insistent tug on his shoulder and finally jerked into a sitting position on his bed. He blinked blearily until Valkyrie's face came into focus.

"You sleep like the dead, brother." She smiled. Glancing past her Sebastián could see Jericho sitting Indian style on the carpet. There was a silver plate in front of him emitting a thin plume of smoke. A light sheen of perspiration coated his brother's face and bare arms.

"Come on." Valkyrie tugged on his arm. "We have to get this done before we're missed."

"Why?" Sebastián asked moving to sit beside them. Jericho still didn't open his eyes or give any indication he knew they were sitting on either side of him.

"I think- well I'm sure we're grounded." Valkyrie said then smiled completely carefree.

"Who grounded you guys?" he wondered because weren't they too old for that? Then again they lived by different rules so what the hell did he know.

"Valkyrie…"

"No more small talk, Sebastián." Valkyrie replied seeing the tightening of Jericho's lips and the flush of his skin. "Pay attention because you have to do this exactly how I say."

"Ok." Bastián nodded drawing in a deep breath. "I'm good. Let's do this."

**_In the Lincoln Sewers…._**

"Dead s.o.b." Jaden muttered ducking into an obstructed tunnel. She'd found pieces of the shifters previous disguise a mile back, now she could smell it even through all the sewer stench.

Jaden was careful to keep quiet not sure where the shifter would come out, assuming it was still there and not out looking for another face it wanted to wear. The shotgun, a Krieghoff model the guys had forced on her, was loaded and ready to go. She hadn't wanted to carry a shotgun but it was true that in some situations a bigger bang really helped.

_'Could've gotten one of those Elephant guns they use in safari's…'_ Jaden mused. That would really have gotten Jack and Garth wondering about her mental stability not that they didn't wonder about it even now.

The whole demons are real and so is every other thing you thought was all some scary tale to pass the time tended to do that to people.

"Pay attention, J." she muttered looking up at the pipes leaking overhead and at the junk the shifter had managed to collect. She wondered how long it had been living in the Lincoln sewers. Then again people hadn't noticed it-.

"Aah!" Jaden flinched at the same time squeezing the trigger. The loud report reverberated in the sewer but most importantly, Jaden missed the shifter. It ducked away coming up on her left. Raising the shotgun Jaden fired again but the shifter shoved the barrel at the ceiling. Somewhere a pipe burst and water poured out, she felt drops of it hit her face. The shifter took the shotgun, yanked it from her hands and her along with it. Jaden felt her face sting, eyes focused on the rusted metal and grabbing at the bars pulled herself to her feet. She turned swinging the metal but the shifter ducked.

It had her shotgun and all she could do was swing the stupid rusted bar so it didn't get a shot at _her_.

Jaden was pissed.

She swung again connecting with her shotgun as the shifter raised it to block. It kicked her, harder than she'd expected and ended up in a pile of junk.

Jaden clutched at her stomach feeling sick but then the shifter raised her shotgun. Without thinking Jaden tossed herself behind the pile of junk not knowing if it would offer protection. Luckily there were pieces of metal and wood, the pellets sunk into that with a loud bang.

"Krap." Jaden grunted as a sharp pain radiated from her stomach but she forced herself up and around the barrier. It had one more shot which it took as she ducked behind a metal pillar.

"You're fucking dead!" Jaden promised as she came out. The shifter pulled on the trigger again but the chamber was empty. Taking her opportunity Jaden went in with a quick jab and followed with an elbow strike. It stumbled back, the shotgun clattering to the wet cement floor.

Jaden kicked, aimed for his sack absently wondering if it would have one but the shifter turned, brought its leg up and blocked her kick with a bent knee. She countered with a punch that slid off the peeling face.

"Gross- ugh!" Jaden gripped at the wrists and tried to pull the hands away from her throat. Her feet slid on the wet floor as the shifter shoved her back against the metal pillar. It grinned, pointed teeth and foul breath washing over Jaden who couldn't break its hold. She was wishing for her knife, hoping the shifter was just as stupid as the demon in _Elyria_ only it wasn't bragging.

"PHADE!"

Jaden's brow furrowed in annoyance at the name. Why? If this was the end why was she hearing _that_? Was God just getting in one last dig before she bit the big one? She always assumed He was a sadist, this only confirmed that.

_'Pissed off, I'm fucking ready to kill this bitch.'_ Jaden ranted. She brought her leg up, knee jabbing at the shifter's chest, the hands loosened but not enough.

A loud boom echoed and then she was on the floor gasping for breath. Water soaked through her jacket, soaked her denim clad ass but she ignored it.

The shifter.

Jaden half sat up reaching into her boot for the small Browning Baby vest pocket pistol she'd strapped to her calf. It had been a snug fit but worth the discomfort. She emptied the clip into the shifters back, a cluster of red dots all centered in what would have been the bulls eye on any target.

The shifter stumbled but didn't fall; it didn't stop trying to get away. Jaden reached to her back hoping the Colt wasn't wet. She drew it, a part of her relishing the fancy engraving on the steel, the ivory handle inlays she'd admired in the store window. It had cost a small fortune but like most of her pieces, they were something a collector would have…

"Get down!" the order was followed by another bang that echoed in the chamber along with the sound of her gun firing. This time the shifter keeled over, face first into the water still pouring out of the busted pipe. Jaden looked up; gun still clutched in both hands with water soaking past the denim into her underwear and glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she managed not to croak the words out.

"Thank you would be nice." Dean snapped glaring back at her as Sam pulled her up.

"Oh right because you got here in time to clean up the mess." Jaden retorted. "Thanks." She glared, yanked her arm away from Sam almost aiming the colt. Hesitation. She didn't know why she kept hesitating to put a bullet in the brothers.

_'You're lying. You know why even if you're not sure how you know. Its those dreams or visions, whatever you want to call them.'_

"He was going to snap your neck!" Dean exclaimed having watched the shifter slam her into the metal pillar. It held her pinned, her feet dangling while Sam had tried to get the grate open. Had it not been for Dean and his shotgun she would've been dead instead of arguing with them.

"Not fucking likely." Jaden threw over her shoulder. She could've said she had everything under control, argued they came in before she'd had a chance to- to-. Jaden grabbed her duffel from the pool of water it had landed in and hoped nothing was too wet ignoring thoughts of her close encounter with death by shifter. She wanted to ignore the little voice in her head telling her there was more to her hesitation but it was difficult when you couldn't tell it to shut up or make it.

"Alright." Sam ordered glaring at his brother then at Jaden. "That's enough."

Jaden turned around, the colt slightly rising as she faced the brothers.

"Excuse me?" the words formed a question but her tone didn't. "I seem to remember a conversation not too long ago- a couple of days really- in which I _clearly_ said _'Don't follow me'_ and what would happen if you did. Now,_ you must_ like the idea of being someone's bitch in prison-."

"We weren't following you, Phade." as soon as the name slipped past his lips Sam knew it was a mistake.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Jaden ordered taking the lighter fluid from the duffel and pouring it out on the dead shifter.

"This is ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed more bothered by her reaction to him. He watched her take the silver lighter from the pocket of her skirt. She touched the flame to another squirt of lighter fluid then the shifter was a flaming pyre. "Ph- Jaden, I'm not evil!"

She ignored his protestations of innocence walking out of the chamber and back into the sewer.

"We didn't open the gate, Jaden." Dean called to her back. He glanced at Sam quickly heading out after her.

Frustration filled Sam but he went after Dean. Something _was_ wrong with her because the woman in _Los Angeles_ hadn't been- what, mean?

Yeah, that was the nice way of saying Jaden had been down right rude and nasty towards him. Just thinking about their last encounter brought phantom pains to his nads. Why was she so different towards him? Last year she'd been helpful, sweet- nicer to him than she'd been to Dean. Now… well, it seemed she was nicer to Dean and Sam didn't want to admit he was jealous about that.

Why didn't she like him anymore?

"Tell your fairy tale to some idiot." Jaden's voice echoed along the tunnel. Sam could see Dean standing with her both under a manhole.

"We're not evil!" Dean insisted again but Jaden wasn't having it. She reached to the ladder intent on climbing when Dean grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No-." Sam hurried towards them but Jaden already had her gun aimed at Dean's head. "We're not going to hurt you." Dean repeated, both hands raised and held away from her.

"I'm real tired of running into you." Jaden sighed glancing at Sam who stopped at Dean's side. "Tired of the same old story so I figure there's only one thing to do."

Dean got a bad feeling in his gut, the one usually reserved for imminent death and the lack of emotion in Jaden's face doubled the feeling. He opened his mouth hoping that his brain would spout out something that would keep him alive, at least until his contract came due when Jaden pulled the trigger.

Dean flinched, his shoulders hunched while Sam felt the blood drain from his brain to leave him lightheaded.

"Damn." Jaden murmured. "Empty." She knew it was, knew all her bullets were in the shifter's back. That realization hit the Winchester's a second later and it pissed off Dean.

"This time." The warning was clear. Jaden reached up to the ladder, hand grasping at the metal.

"You're one stubborn-." Dean snarled. "What the hell is it gonna take for you to believe us?" he demanded putting his hand on the bar over her head.

"You're fresh out of miracles but being dead you'll probably pull another one out of your ass." Jaden snapped turning back to Dean. Twins looks of surprise crossed their faces because as far as they knew the FBI hadn't released the names of the dead, at least not theirs. That left the question of how _she_ knew they were reported dead.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Don't play dumb." Jaden snapped. "I know you faked your deaths, Dean twice so there's no one on your ass but I guarantee that will change-." Jaden promised and all she had to do was get to the street and make one phone call.

_'Timmy's gonna owe me huge for this one.'_ Jaden thought though the idea of turning in the

Winchester's wasn't sitting so well with her. She rubbed at her stomach again feeling another flare of pain.

"We're not following you." Sam reiterated though he doubted it would do any good. They already knew she was stubborn and telling her they were innocent until they were blue in the face wasn't going to change her mind.

"I know." Sam acknowledged seeing the look on her face. "It looks-we're _not_. If you could just remember last year you'd know I'm not lying. Ph-Jaden, you helped me-."

"Bull shit!" Jaden cut in. "I've been out of LA the past-." She bit her lip and took a step back, putting more space between herself and the evil psycho. "This isn't getting me to forget dropping anonymous tips on two presumed dead psychos." She warned. Jaden resolutely started to climb the ladder ignoring the whispered bickering below. They were lying. They had to be lying and as long as she kept telling herself that, calling Tim with the tip wouldn't fill her with gut wrenching guilt.

Jaden grimaced as the pain in her stomach increased. Getting kicked in the stomach hadn't felt like that, at least not before so what the hell was so different?

"Dammit we're telling the truth!" Dean yelled. Ignoring the stabs of pain and Dean's protest Jaden grunted trying to shove the grate aside so she could get out.

"J!" Dean called again but he didn't wait for an answer he knew wasn't coming. Instead he started up the ladder with Sam warning him to just leave her alone.

Jaden felt the vibrations on the metal rungs as he came up. He had to squeeze in because of her duffle but he managed to get in almost facing her.

"Leave me alone." Jaden snapped trying to ignore Dean and the insistent pains in her gut.

"Don't you listen?" Dean snapped.

"Do you?" Jaden demanded dropping her arm so she could glare at him without obstruction.

"Yeah, when people are making sense." Dean replied reaching up to shove at the grate.

"I don't need help!" Jaden protested reaching up to move the grate herself knowing it was just a little too heavy.

"Would you quit being stubborn!" Dean demanded as the metal grated on the asphalt over their heads.

"Would you leave me alone?" Jaden returned hating that he managed to lift it up while she'd had to struggle.

"Why's it so hard to believe I'm telling the truth?" Dean asked dropping his arms and leaving it half over them.

A thin shaft of moonlight fell across Dean; it brought the sharp planes of his face into stark contrast. Jaden couldn't help remembering _Kentucky_, remember how he'd looked at her, the green of his eyes so dark and he was looking at her again, staring…

The little manhole still seemed too big for Dean. He didn't feel they were close enough, he could reach up, trace his fingers along her jaw the way he'd done in _Kentucky_, slip his hand in the inky tresses and pull her lips to his and it still wouldn't be close enough for Dean.

Jaden's arms shot up, her fingers gripped the edge of the metal and pushed because where she found herself it was suddenly very suffocating. The grate moved slowly but the hole was big enough for her to squeeze through and that's exactly what she did. She'd never wanted to get away from anyone as badly as she wanted to put miles between her and Dean. Anywhere so long as it wasn't _there_ was good enough for her.

She felt his hand grab at her leg but she wiggled out of his hold shoving a booted foot down until he let go.

_'You know he's not lying. You know…'_

Like hell she did. All Jaden knew is that she was having funky dreams that involved the green eyed nuisance on her ass. Now that, she could blame on _Kentucky_ but the other one?

"Son of a …" Dean grabbed at his face quickly reaching for the rung in front of him as he started to fall back.

"Dean?" Sam called. For answer the grate was shoved completely out of the way.

Dean pulled himself out of the sewer absently relishing the clean air as he spotted Jaden.

"I'm telling the truth." He called to her back.

Jaden turned around and walked backwards heading towards the street and lights and people. The urge to get away from Dean was very strong and there he was, following her.

"I know. Tell the fairy tale somewhere else." Dean repeated throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Don't forget to leave me alone." Jaden reminded him. She stumbled on a crack in the alley and caught herself before she landed on her ass. Straightening she found Dean in front of her and not a couple of feet away as he'd been a second before.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'm just trying to help, J." he looked at her, green eyes just a little softer. "Something happened to you…"

She couldn't deny there was sincerity to his words, the look in his eyes…

"Something's gonna happen to you if you keep…" Jaden trailed off. He really believed there was something wrong with her.

"Can we give you a ride?" Sam asked coming up behind Dean. It snapped Jaden out of the little fog of fantasy she'd let Dean weave around her.

"I got a sign on my forehead that says I'm stupid?" she demanded glaring at the evil psycho.

"Jaden-."

"Why the hell would I get in a car with you?" Jaden demanded of Sam. She didn't dare look at Dean or even listen to him because he just sounded so… She didn't want to believe him.

"He's _not_ evil." Dean ground past his clenched jaw.

"Sure as hell acts like it." Jaden snapped. The Winchester's knew she was referring to Ruby and having no clue as to where the demon was they could only ask Jaden about that night. "You can't be that stupid." Jaden shook her head, disgusted with Dean's blinders. She turned and headed down another side alley, Dean a couple of steps behind her.

"Jaden!" he called knowing he had to tell her more about _Los Angeles_ and not wanting to. He didn't want to tell her she had a husband and kid waiting for her back at that fancy hotel. For once in his life he was going to tell the truth no matter how much it was killing him to do it. "You need to know abo- ah!" Dean jerked away from the sudden snarling fangs. He automatically reached for his gun only to stumble under the weight of Jaden's mutt as he pawed at Dean's chest. "Dammit- ugh." Dean wiped at his mouth suddenly free and full of doggie slobber.

Sam came up watching alongside Dean as Roque bumped and nudged Jaden in greeting, his tail wagging frantically.

"I'm fine." Jaden laughed dropping the duffel and kneeling. She grabbed Roque's ears and held his head still staring into his eyes. Plenty of people had told her it wasn't a good idea to do that. They said dogs took it as a challenge, that they would turn on you but Jaden didn't listen. They were stupid and afraid and what the hell would they know about her dog? They had no idea how special Roque was.

RJ had given him to her, said she needed to have some back up on her 'trips' and if she wasn't going to let Tim or Tomás or anyone else tag along then he'd settled for Roque.

"Scared him didn't ya?" Jaden grinned ignoring the protest from Dean. "Good boy." She cooed pulling on the gray ears. Roque barked clearly pleased she was happy with his sneak tactics. His tongue darted past too fast for Jaden to avoid as she usually did. "Ugh, no!"

Roque barked again and bounded over to Dean who chuckled watching as Jaden wiped her face.

Jaden stood, a frown on her face as she watched Roque bump Dean's leg then run to her again. He did it twice before she called him to attention. He whined clearly playing up the puppy eyes. He stood on his hind legs and pawed at her almost as tall as she was.

Dean watched her loop her arm around Roque's neck and bump his head with hers. She was attached to the mutt and noticed the gray eyes staring at him, tongue hanging out.

"Thought we were cool." Dean grouched. Roque gave another bark and broke free of Jaden to paw at him.

"I don't know what you see in that one." Jaden grumbled. She grabbed her duffle from the ground and opened the trunk. She set the wet bag inside wincing as another pain flared in her stomach. "So," she turned, one hand closing the trunk, one hand absently rubbing at the tender spot. "Safe to say we _won't _be running into each other again."

_'You're letting them go? Why am I not surprised…'_

She told herself she wasn't letting them go, that she still needed them to find the demon and get her friend. That was the only reason she wasn't picking up the phone and dialing Timmy.

_'He hates when you call him that.'_

Jaden grimaced.

"Jaden there's-."

"We won't follow you." Sam cut in. Dean glared at him, the look not missed by Jaden. She didn't like their answer but she still had the option of that one call which apparently she was putting off.

"Just don't get in my way." Jaden warned turning away from them. Dean shifted, his eyes wandering over the Mustang.

"How long have you had this?" he asked to her back. Jaden stopped, one hand on the open door letting Roque climb in. Distrust was evident in the wary look she gave them.

"For a while." Was her reply, Dean nodded and watched her get in. The engine purred to life and a moment later Jaden pulled into the street.  
"What was that?" Sam hissed watching the tail lights disappear around the corner.

"You don't remember?" Dean shook his head, disappointed with his little brother's lack of attention. "It's the same car she was driving in Monte Rio. Demon worshipping KKK, Monte Rio." He reminded.

"Oh." Sam replied walking alongside Dean back to where they'd parked the Impala, surprisingly only a few blocks from where they came out.

"_Can we give you a ride?_" Dean echoed. "What the hell was _that_?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't decide what to say. Words were failing him as he realized how like a pick up line that had sounded.

"You think she'll turn us in?" Sam asked instead. He was more than a little worried about her threats.

"No." Dean answered. He didn't hesitate and if Sam had asked how he knew Jaden wouldn't make an anonymous call he wouldn't have been able to explain it.

"She still doesn't believe us." Sam stated, exasperation and annoyance colored his words. Dean looked over his shoulder towards the street where he could hear the slow eddy of traffic.

"I think she does." He murmured.

**_The Hyperion…_**

Sebastían watched Valkyrie mold the silver chain just like his Mom had done more than two years ago. The only difference was Valkyrie waved her fingers over the chain and it settled into the pattern. His Mom hadn't been able to do that; she still wouldn't be able to do it now because she wasn't a Metal Fury like his sister.

The silver chain fizzled, turned black and let out a little burst of bright light. When the sparks cleared from his sight Sebastían could see the perfectly shaped Healing Rune shimmering black on the silver platter in front of him.

"Cool. So you're sure this is going to work?" he asked yet again.

"It's going to work." Valkyrie gritted her teeth trying to keep patience with her brother. Glancing at Jericho she couldn't help noticing how alike they were.

They both tried her patience.

"Found her." Jericho's eyes snapped open. Sebastían jerked away, surprised by the black shimmer and lack of- well- _normal_ eyes.

"Put your hands over the Rune." Valkyrie ordered settling across from him. Bastían did as he was told and tried to breathe deeply all the while watching the twins.

With a nod the twins placed their index fingers on Sebastían's hands.

"Say the words and don't stop until you're done, no matter what." Valkyrie ordered. The look on her face was so like their Mom's Bastían didn't even question her bossy tone.

"You're going to feel different, don't be scared." Jericho warned.

"Right." Sebastían scoffed. He concentrated on the rune and softly began to repeat the words in the book. At first nothing happened and he started to wonder if the twins were having fun with him. He shifted, uncomfortable with the warm room when the pinkish tint of his hands grew darker.

"Finish it." Valkyrie hissed when he looked up. Her face was pale, eyes shimmering red-orange and her hair was blowing as if there were a breeze in the room. She looked as if she were in pain and then a thin streak of blood dripped over her lip-.

"Pay attention." Jericho rasped drawing Sebastían's attention. He too had a nose bleed and both twins looked as if they were in pain. They sat stiffly, bodies held rigid, jaws clenched and then the burning in his hands intensified and Sebastían instinctively started to draw away. It hurt, burned-. Immediately, both Valkyrie and Jericho grabbed his wrists and held him in place.

"Finish." They ordered as delicate licks of flame twined around their joined hands. They reached for Bastián, extending from Jericho and Valkyrie until the fire wrapped around his hands.

**_Lincoln_****_, Nebraska_****_… _**

Jaden couldn't contain her grunt of pain as her stomach clenched; it felt as if something hot were stuck in there. She kept pressing her fist, trying to knead the pain away but it didn't fade. Her brow furrowed with worry realizing it wasn't normal and then the burning shifted to her chest.

_'Heart attack?'_ Jaden wondered taking her foot off the gas pedal. She had no clue how you knew if you were having a heart attack but she didn't think it happened to people her age. Then again teenagers where keeling over left and right but that's what steroids did to them. She'd never taken any, wouldn't know what the hell they looked like and Jaden _detested_ needles. Many times she'd suffered through a long and weakening flu or cold because she wouldn't take the shot.

Hunting demons she had no problem with.

Needles?

Well, that was a different animal entirely.

The pain seemed imbedded inside of her chest. She slowed down ignoring Roque's whine and questioning nose. Out f the corner of her eye Jaden saw a shiny black Regal slow as it cruised by. Another stab of pain and Jaden closed her eyes hunching over the steering wheel. Roque growled deep in his throat, a paw pressing on her back but Jaden barely noticed. She barely managed to pull the Mustang partially out of the street before another burst of pain took her breath away. Jaden dug her fingers into her chest as if she'd be able to claw out the pain…

**w**

Twin pops echoed down the alley, the Winchester's ducked instinctively. Another group of pops echoed while Sam and Dean looked at each other. As one they ran to the mouth of the alley, Sam reaching to his back where he'd stuffed his gun. Dean burst into the street first looking left and right, green eyes immediately finding the stalled Mustang a block away. He didn't wait for Sam as he sprinted towards the car and the five thugs laughing.

"Back off!" Dean ordered pulling out the Colt.

Five sets of black eyes came to bear on him, the sound of Sam's footsteps behind him.

"I got enough for all of you. Now BACK OFF!" Dean yelled. He was surprised to find demons but he didn't let it show.

The demons grinned; one raised his hands and mockingly took a step away from the Mustang.

"See you soon." the demon blew him a kiss then its head tilted back and the black smoke flowed out of the human. The other four did the same leaving five bodies on the asphalt.

Dean could have cared less as he pocketed the Colt and ran to the Mustang. He pulled the door open noticing the three bullet holes in the metal. Inside blood coated the passenger seat; there were splatters on the windshield and dash.

"No, no. God please…" he muttered feeling his chest constrict. His hand trembled as he pulled Roque off Jaden. Blood spurted from a wound on the dog and Dean knew without a doubt…

Very gently, Dean pushed his fingers through her sticky hair and checked for a pulse. He shifted, for a moment worried there was nothing he could do until he felt the slow thump under the pad of his fingers.

"Phade…" Dean called slipping his hand around her neck. He was half inside the car trying to sit her up and afraid he'd cause her more pain. "Look at me sweetheart. Open your eyes."

She groaned and tried to move. "Look at me, J."

Jaden's eyes fluttered open, the brown depths glassy and out of focus but Dean didn't care. He stuck his head back out of the car yelling for Sam to call 911 but he was already on the phone.

"Hang on, baby." Dean murmured wiping hair out of her face.

"Dean. We can't be around when the police get here." Sam reminded him. They'd only recently been proclaimed dead. Before that they'd been highly pursued by the FBI and what if one of the police men that showed up just happened to recognize them? It couldn't be coincidence they looked exactly like the two dead guys the FBI had put on their wanted list.

"I'm not leaving her, Sam." Dean snapped. He knew his brother would start to argue and before Sam got started Dean gave him something to do. "Grab her stuff out of the trunk and switch out the papers in the car."

"Dean-."

"Just do it. You think the police won't check her car? They got five bodies lying over there and a car shot full of holes, Sam." He didn't check to see if Sam did as he was told. Dean rifled through Jaden's pockets carefully until he found her phone. He slipped it in his pocket looking for anything else that had her name on it. If she was alone out here then he was going to make sure nobody but he knew exactly where.

"Family be dammed." He muttered again wondering where the hell they all were. What was more important than the unconscious woman-.

"Demons." He looked back to the street; the five bodies still lay where they'd fallen. "Demons, why…" Dean questioned looking back at Jaden.

People finally started to mill about, they gaped at the shot up car, at the bodies in the street-.

"Dean." Sam tugged on his collar the sound of sirens growing closer. "Dean we have to go."

"No." Dean pulled away from Sam. His hand pressed down again trying to stanch the flow of blood from her arm.

"De-."

"What happened?" a new voice demanded. "My name's Kincaid. I'm a doctor-."

"Good. She needs help." Sam pointed watching as the street doctor muscled Dean out of the way.

"Christo." Dean said but the doctor ignored him. Clearly he was just a regular guy, no demon hid inside the Doc.

_'But there could've been and Sam-.'_

"She's bleeding- her arm and somewhere on her stomach. I t-." Dean started to say when Sam grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"We have to go." Sam hissed keeping a bruising grip on his brother as he surveyed the street.

"I swear to God-!" Dean growled deep in his throat managing to pull his arm out of his little brother's grip only for Sam to hang on again.

"Ending up in a cell isn't going to help her, Dean."

**_The Hyperion…_**

The shaking bed and smoke filled room woke Ryan from an uncomfortable dream. Bleary eyed he scrambled off the bed grabbing his gun from the nightstand as he rushed out of Phade's bedroom and into the living room. The gray smoke made his eyes water but it didn't smell like something was burning. Still, Ryan grabbed the fire extinguisher calling out for Sebastían.

Voices drifted from his bedroom and he knew Temoc wasn't in there. The kid had gone to stay with Maya in StarCity at the new Slayer academy they set up. He pushed the door open feeling the heat on his palm.

Two sets of guilty eyes focused on him.

Ryan was surprised to find the twins but mostly his eyes took in the damaged bedroom wondering how the hell he was going to explain to Phade the twins somehow torched it.

"We can explain." They said in unison but Ryan couldn't take his eyes from Sebastían's inert form lying between them.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded dropping beside Bastían.

"It was his fault." Valkyrie pointed.

"You're just as guilty, Valkyrie." Jericho retorted though not surprised she set the blame entirely on him.

"Knock it off!" Ryan yelled, glaring at the twins. "How did he get these burns?" his eyes grew hard as they settled on the twins. He didn't want to believe they'd hurt Bastían purposely but their bickering and Sebastían's attitude towards all of them since Phade had been taken had slowly escalated. The only one he seemed to listen to was Franco and even the little Slayer; Nereidá had more sway with Bastían than Ryan.

"Let me." Jericho took Sebastían's hand between his, glowing a deep blue then fading. He repeated the process with the other hand while Valkyrie explained to their Father they hadn't been torturing their brother.

"Sebastían sent the fourth rune to Mom."

"Those burns-."

"We didn't expect him to get hurt, Dad." Jericho said. He slipped his arms under Sebastían and lifted him onto the bed where Valkyrie pulled the cover over him.

"Mom left him marked." Valkyrie raised the sleeve of his shirt to show Ryan the shimmering black mark on Bastían's forearm. He'd seen it before but he'd never asked and Sebastían had never said anything about it. "It's the Protection Rune, very strong."

"That's why he felt different, why we need him to finish what we started-." Jericho continued.

"Did it work?" Bastían's voice was slurred but they all heard him.

"Yes, brother." Valkyrie murmured. She smiled, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes. "You did great. We'll find her soon, just rest…"

**_Lincoln_****_, Nebraska_****_…_**

Flashing lights, red and white. They hurt her eyes, made her squint. Pain flitted through her body, a cold numbness seeping into her muscles then another flash of pain. Her mouth opened, there was no sound. She squinted again, brow furrowed, concentrated.

Could she hear?

Was she deaf?

A shadow passer over, a face, emotionless. She wanted to ask… ask…

Loud beeping, raised voices…

Sirens.

An ambulance.

Her eyes kept drifting shut, she was lightheaded, her thoughts confused. There was something, something she needed, something that had to be done.

Something…

**w**

"What's the plan?"

No answer but Dean hadn't said a word since they'd watched the ambulance drive into the Hospital and wheel in Jaden.

Sam knew his brother would bust in there looking for her. Start demanding answers about her condition-.

Dean held up his hand, the slim black wallet was obviously a woman's and Sam sighed knowing he'd swiped it from her. He was no better having taken out the car's papers and dropped in a set of their fake ones.

"What name's on the registration?" Dean asked still staring at the stone and metal building across the street.

"Drake Archer." Sam replied. Another long silence filled the Impala and then Dean drove away from the Hospital. He didn't say anything but Sam could see the tense line of his jaw.

"Dean-."

"Get Bobby on the phone." Dean ordered. He kept his eyes on the street in front of him, never glancing at his brother. His thoughts, even without being voiced where difficult to ignore. "Tell 'im he needs to pick up her car. Give 'im the name on those papers and have 'im get a set for the Mustang. He needs to change her last name to Archer."

For once Sam did as his brother asked, a resigned sigh the only protest.

Dean quickly found a hotel close to the Hospital, checked them in and started to work on the fake ID's he'd need to make for Jaden. Sitting still wasn't his best subject but barging into the Hospital demanding to see her wasn't a smart idea. That much Dean knew and it being the same night of her 'accident'… well, suspicious would be the first thing that came to mind and that meant Police.

No, they couldn't afford to draw attention to themselves after Agent Victor Hendrickson, FBI man, went to all the trouble of declaring them dead. He shook his head, already forming the lie he would tell to get to Jaden.

Those demons had gone after her.

Why?

What did they want with her?

Who sent them?

Sam kept quiet, tempted though he was to question his brother about what they were doing. What he had planned.

"Stubborn… pig headed… never listens… brain washed or some… cant believe-… friggin fairy tale! … mulish woman…"

And on and on but Dean's voice never rose above a whisper as he muttered about Jaden. Sam was beginning to think Dean had fallen back into his obsession with her.

_'Obsession.'_

Yes, that's exactly what Sam assumed this was.

Their hunting, it started because their Dad needed to find the thing that killed his Wife. It was vengeance that drove John and as time passed it began to drive Dean as well. A need to hurt what hurt them but there was no Yellow Eyed Demon. Not anymore. Dean killed him. Killed the demon that murdered their Mom.

Only for Sam it had always been their Father's obsession and now Dean was focusing on Jaden.

Their Father was dead; the Yellow Eyed Demon was gone so what was left for Dean? There was nothing else to drive him to do the job, to hunt demons.

Except his deal.

It weighed on both of them, trying to break it, find the demon that held his contract except now there was Jaden. A reason to ignore his deal, that time was running out for him. Dean latched onto her, to the excuse she offered.

_"There's something wrong with her, Sam. She has no idea… none and it could get her killed."_

His brother had found something else, some_one_ else to focus on, to keep his mind from the deal and the months he had left in this world.

But Sam didn't want to dwell on it either; he didn't want to worry over what was going to happen if they couldn't get his contract from the demon. He didn't like thinking about Dean's impending death and where he would end up, knowing the reason why.

_'Hell.'_

With demons they'd sent down, demons that would love to get Dean…

Sam flinched. The high pitched tone of his cell ringing, twice, three times-.

"Hello." Sam stared at the floor, watched the thin shaft of light slipping through the cracks in the curtains. It was pale, dawn was approaching. He was surprised they'd sat in the room so long. Dean muttering under his breath while Sam sat in the chair lost in thought.

"Yes."

Dean scowled; he got up from the bed and walked towards his brother who shifted away from him still hunched over the phone.

"Are you sure? No, with-."

"What?" Dean questioned but Sam shrugged off the insistent tapping on his shoulder and ignored him.

"Of course, yes. I'll be there today. Thank you."

Dean waited while Sam hung up the phone and slowly sat up. Finally turning to Dean he held up his cell phone.

"A nurse from the Hospital called." He began ignoring Dean's clenched jaw. "Jaden was in a car accident."

"We know that, Sam!" Dean snapped. "We were there. You called 911!"

"_We_ know." Sam agreed keeping his voice calm. "But the Hospital doesn't." rising from his seat he grabbed his lap top as Dean rubbed both hands over his face.

"That's it?" Dean demanded as Sam plopped onto the bed and started surfing the net. "They didn't say anything about her condition?"

"Just that she's stable." Sam murmured more focused on the screen than his brother's face.

Dean lunged at him, wanting to tear the lap top from his hands and smash it against the wall of the dingy hotel he'd picked out. He wanted to know what was going on with Jaden, wanted details not some half formed platitude.

Dean caught himself, Sam stared at his brother, eyebrows raised in question though it was pretty clear what was happening. Dean took a deep breath and tried to make his brain think rationally when Sam spoke.

"Three hours, Dean." Those big puppy brown eyes rested on the older Winchester. "I'll drop you at the Hospital in three hours." He watched Dean tense once more, his features hardening. "When your flight lands."

Dean's eyes flicked over the room, at the small confined space and knew he wouldn't be able to sit in the cage for another three hours.

_'Cant show up at the hospital.'_

He was screwed anyway he looked at it.

**_Trinity_****_ Hospital, Lincoln Nebraska… _**

A soft groan.

_Who?_

Her chest vibrated, another groan…

_Me? It's me._

Her brow furrowed. Faint images shuffled in her brain; two teenagers, both dark haired, an underground cavern, a dark haired man somehow familiar his face sad or maybe it was worry that lined his forehead. A young boy, running, laughing with glee, ticklish…

"…water…"

Dean heard the soft whisper of her voice and looked for the cup with ice chips the nurse had brought in as soon as he'd arrived. He scowled finally seeing the yellow cup on the other side of the bed. He glanced at Jaden again, one hand clasped with hers. Very gently, Dean squeezed it, felt the warmth of her soft skin beneath his palm before letting go.

Jaden tried moving, tried to raise her arm and felt her leg twitch. Her frown was punctuated by an annoyed grunt as she tried again, eyes slowly opening. Nothing seemed to be working how she wanted but she was tired. Her limbs felt like jell-o then something cold touched her lips. It dripped onto her tongue even as she started to turn her head away then realized how dry her mouth was.

"…thirsty…" yes, she was thirsty. She took the next one greedily, the little cube melting almost immediately.

Her eyes fluttered open only to close again just as fast. Jaden forced her eyes to open, blinked to get her surroundings in focus as another cube slipped onto her tongue.

"Slow down."

The voice was soft, a bit raspy but oddly comforting.

Familiar.

Jaden relaxed. Let her eyes drift over the room until she found the owner of the voice at her side.

Dean set another chip on her lips, his fingers brushing against them.

"I should've followed you." He murmured, green eyes roaming over her hospital gown clad body with the bandages and IV, the monitors she was hooked into. "God knows I wanted to."

Her eyes narrowed, remembered telling him repeatedly to leave her alone, to stop following her… yet here he was, standing at her bedside feeding her ice chips. Oddly enough she couldn't bring herself to get mad at Dean, to order him to leave. Jaden just didn't care, she was too tired. Her eyes focused on his face, stared at his eyes…

Green… they were so green- had she noticed that before? And there was something… something oddly haunted… She wanted to reach up and… and…

Dean took her hand, turned her palm over and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin.

"I'm trying to help, Jaden." His shoulders drooped, weariness evident and he sighed.

Her brow furrowed, wondering why he looked tired. She noticed the shadow on his jaw, her lips curving slightly realizing he hadn't shaved. How long had he been there, sitting with her?

Her fingers curled gently in his hand bringing his attention to her face once more. She wanted to touch his cheek, to feel the rough hairs under her hand, to graze against her own…

"Que bello…" she murmured.

Dean's brows rose in question having no clue as to what she was saying, saw the soft curve of her lips…

"Pero triste…" the look in her eyes…

Instinct made him draw away, brought the fierce scowl to his face, made his eyes go hard and his jaw clench with anger.

Jaden tried to hold onto his hand, her fingers closing about his but her muscles felt so heavy. Why was she so tired again?

Dean hated the look, the pity he saw in her eyes. He didn't want her pity, didn't want Jaden feeling sorry for him, it was the one thing he couldn't stand; not from strangers but especially not from her. Pity from the woman lying in the hospital bed was worse.

"…serious…wrinkles…" her lips twitched, a small smile visible as her eyes fluttered once more. She wanted him to see she was teasing him but her eyes wouldn't stay open.

Dean watched Jaden fall asleep once more, her hand lying on the bed, palm up… She was so small, fragile really but weren't they all?

His fingers twined with hers again, shook his head even though a smile ghosted over his features.

"Sir."

Dean's head jerked towards the door. The same nurse who'd shown him in stood just inside the room, her bright pink scrubs seeming too girly for a hospital.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours will be over soon."

Dean nodded, waited for her to leave so he could sit with Jaden. He didn't know how but he wasn't leaving her alone, not with those demons still out there. Worry had been his constant companion the entire night until he'd been able to get to the Hospital. What if the demons found their way inside? But the nurse didn't leave. She stood in the same spot shifting her weight and fidgeting.

"Was there something else?" Dean questioned. He didn't bother to hide his annoyance but he took another look at the nurse, could she be possessed?

"We don't normally do this- _I_- well…" she smiled, eyes dropping to the tiles at her feet. "My shift ends at ten." A blush suffused the pale face. Dean stiffened, surprised by the nurse but she hurried on before he could reply. "The next nurse, she's a stickler for the rules but she only checks on the patients once." Her eyes passed over the sleeping woman before resting on Dean once more. "If you hide in the bathroom you could stay with your wife… I know you flew in-. Just don't turn on the light." With a nod the nurse left him alone, the words repeating in his head.

_"…you're wife…"_

But she wasn't. Jaden wasn't his, she was married to someone else, she had a child…

Sam never got tired of reminding Dean. Always made sure his big brother remembered Jaden's family, that she was happy, that she had people who loved her waiting in LA. Insisted Dean was getting too emotionally attached to Jaden, even using her as an excuse not to focus on his deal, on his time running out, to avoid what they both knew was coming.

Sam was angry; he wanted Dean to help him find the demon, to get his contract, to _save_ him.

"He can't." Dean murmured, one hand reached up to brush across her cheek. "Nobody can save me." her skin was cool, soft under his rough hand. A sigh slipped past her lips but she didn't wake.

_'It's too late. You can't have this life anymore, Dean. You made the deal. You gave this up and everything else, the picnic in the park, the little league games… You gave it all away. Even the woman you're so focused on saving and you don't even know from what.'_

Dean leaned on the bed, the chair scraping on the flor as he dragged it closer. He kept his fingers twined with hers, looped his free arm around the pillow her head lay on and rested his own beside her.

**_Baltimore_****_, Maryland_****_…_**

It was just a little too humid, not as bad as the heat in Africa or the incessant rain in England, or the cold in Ireland… Really, anywhere other than _California_ the weather was just terrible. Always too cold, always too hot, too much rain- too much of everything!

"Ask anyone from _California_." Brooke continued. "They'll tell you there's nowhere better- more perfect than the sunshine state."

"You all say that!" Cey exclaimed.

"That's because there is nowhere better." Xander agreed.

"Spoken like a true Californian." Damaris said beside him. The girls let out a burst of giggles drawing eyes from the people they passed on the street. Xander could see what they were thinking, that he was some sort of pervert or a lucky bastard depending on who you asked. There were plenty of men who would love to be in his shoes.

_'Problem is they have no idea what my life is like!'_

Living with a bunch of teenage girls wasn't pie.

"Yes, all fun and games but I really need to find Faith. Any of you getting that 'spidey sense'?" he questioned looking very much like the hopeful teen he used to be. Sometimes he forgot he'd ever been geeky and cowardly and…yeah. Not a pretty picture of himself he carried in his mind but it was that image that made him push past his fear now and do what had to be done.

_'No charcoaly Xander. No charcoaly Xander.'_ He kept repeating in his head because however much his head kept saying it anytime he saw Valkyrie he couldn't help feeling just a little giddy. Sometimes Xander wondered how much different it would be to date a Fury than it was an ex-vengeance demon. Couldn't be that much different, could it? A girl was a girl… right?

"Oh right, 'Spidey Sense' that doesn't sound too geeky." Brooke complained tossing the inky braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we don't 'tingle'." Damaris agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"Faith?" Xander insisted.

"Haven't you heard 'patience is a virtue'?" Cey questioned.

"Yes and its one I don't have." Xander retorted. He was starting to worry then again no one had heard from Faith in over a month and that was never good. There were demons out there still trying to kill off Slayers, high on the list was Faith, right under Buffy.

_'Guess when you spoil the evil plans to bring about an apocalypse they tend to notice.'_ Xander thought.

"Look, I have to findher and soon." Xander repeated foregoing to add the phrase; or I'll go batty.

"Someone is looking forward to calling a certain fiery brunette." Damaris teased. The girls laughed seeing the slight flush on Xander's face.

"NO." he denied though he really did but he didn't want to admit to anything. "It's not like that-."

"Ha!"

"She likes you." Cey revealed though it was obvious to all of them.

"I thought it was more like she loves him?" Brooke questioned feigning innocence.

"Definitely love." Damaris agreed.

"Ya think?" Brooke questioned surreptitiously glancing at Xander whose face had gone a shade darker.

"Hey! Enough about my umm love life here. We need Faith." Xander said re-directing the laughing girls to the reason they were in Baltimore.

"Oh she's here."

"Yup, real close too."

"Why didn't any of you say so?" Xander demanded quickening his pace.

**_Trinity_****_ Hospital_****_, Morning… _**

The first thing she noticed was the warm weight on her shoulder and arm. Turning slowly Jaden bumped her nose against a blond head. She frowned pulling slightly back but it was real. She wasn't dreaming or imagining the blond head and there was no doubt in her mind as to whom it belonged.

A smile graced her lips. He was asleep.

Her first thought was of _Kentucky_, how she'd woken up to find him asleep and the serene look on his face. Jaden had tried to put those memories away, pretend it never happened but it wasn't easy. He looked the same, his face smooth even relaxed. She felt a twinge of sadness for him, that only in sleep he'd be able to find peace.

_"I'm trying to help, Jaden."_ He'd said before but help with what?

_"Something happened to you…"_

Jaden frowned, looked around the room again and wondered what the hell had happened. She avoided looking at her arm; at the IV she knew was stuck in there because the first thing she'd do was yank it out and that would hurt. Besides, Jaden didn't know if that would set off some sort of alarm. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of excited nurses and doctors rushing in poking and prodding her.

And why was Dean there? Why wasn't Timmy or Jack, hell she'd even take Garth but none of them had shown up. What the hell was the point of GPS on her cell or emergency contacts in her wallet-.

"Roque?" Jaden raised her head off the pillow knowing she was in a hospital but still hoping… If Dean was there why wouldn't he have snuck in Roque? He'd done worse than break hospital rules of that she had no doubt. There was a file back in her hotel room- her room! How long had she been out?

"Damn… eres una pendeja bien echa." She grumbled letting her head fall back on the pillow.

Dean shifted; he grunted feeling the kink in his neck. He sat up rubbing both hands over his face and yawned. It hadn't been the most restful sleep he'd ever had but he hadn't dreamt.

Dreaming…

He tried not to think about it, the freaky dream root he took and knowing Sam had been in his head… It wasn't as bad as having to face himself, of killing his own demon. He didn't want to become that, he didn't want to die-.

Dean stiffened, green eyes focusing on the woman clearly awake and staring at him. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking but he had an idea. The words _leave me alone_ kept ringing in his ears and more than likely she'd blame him for this too.

"It wasn't me." Dean said much too quickly and guilt sounding for her to believe him.

"And that sounds so truthful…" Jaden murmured wanting to laugh at his wince but forced her face to remain expressionless.

_'She's going to hate me for this.'_ Dean thought reaching into his pocket. The tough leather felt odd in his hand but she would know he was telling the truth once he handed it over. Still, the bad news wasn't going to get any easier but maybe… if he started with…

"The Mustang-."

"What did you do to my car?" Jaden demanded with a scowl. She half rose from the pillows.

"Nothing." Dean denied once again sounding guilty though he hadn't been at fault for its current condition. "I didn't- look, the holes can get fixed. Sam called Bobby and he towed it to his yard-."

"Quien fregados es Bobby?" Jaden snapped though she was getting flashes of the street, clearly recalled 'bumping' into the Winchester's in the sewer, lighting up the shifter and the incessant pain in her gut. "What the hell happened?" she demanded feeling her head begin to ache. Her entire body felt sore!

Finally, something he understood.

"Demons." Dean said quietly. Jaden stopped her grumbling and turned to him. "There were five of 'em. The police think it was just a random drive by shooting, you happened to get in the way…" he trailed off seeing the confusion on her face. She had no idea why the demons attacked her.

Dean pulled his hand from his pocket; his shoulders slumped knowing what he was going to say… He'd seen her with the mutt, it was clear how attached she was to him and the dog had been… Dean had never seen a dog behave like Roque but he'd never had a dog before so maybe it wasn't so abnormal.

"Jaden…" he trailed off and she noticed the way he kept looking away from her. She got an uncomfortable feeling in her chest but was afraid to ask, afraid to know and then she saw the black leather collar in his hand.

Jaden shook her head but her eyes kept drifting back to the collar in his hands. She knew who it belonged to.

_"…random drive by shooting…"_

"No." Jaden closed her eyes, shook her head but there was nothing she could say to change what happened.

"He was protecting you." Dean whispered knowing it was true. Roque had been laying on top of her. The doctor had said it was lucky for her but Dean knew she wouldn't take it that way.

"How long?" Jaden asked, her voice was husky but she refused to cry, not in front of him. She blinked the tears back and swallowed drawing in deep breaths to control herself.

"Two days." Dean answered sitting back and giving her space. The last thing he wanted was Jaden ordering him gone, most likely at the top of her lungs.

"Two…" Jaden repeated. Two days and no word from any of her so called friend's, well fine. That was just great, next time they needed her help they could just-. "Get me out of here." She turned to Dean. "Today. I want out."

"Jaden." Dean protested. He shook his head. "No, you're crazy. One of those bullets almost killed you. Doctor said you were lucky they got you in surgery before you bled out-."

"Fine." Jaden turned over and the first thing she did was grab the IV in her arm. Closing her eyes, Jaden gritted her teeth and yanked the bloody needle from her arm with a little pained cry.

"What the hell!" Dean shot to his feet but Jaden threw back the covers and was sitting on the edge of the bed by the time he got around and stood in front of her.

"Leave me alone." Jaden repeated feeling her head spin at the sudden movement.

"That's getting old and I'm not going anywhere." Dean snapped grabbing her arms and began to push her back into the bed.

"You aint helping either- let go!" Jaden ordered smacking his arm but he was stronger. She lay back on the pillow glaring at him. "Aprovechado, solo por que estas grandote." She grumbled.

"What?" Dean questioned pretty sure he should be offended as he pulled the blankets over her legs.

"I said you think you're tough cus you're big." Jaden replied. "I aint staying another night." She warned and Dean could see she meant it. Jaden was stubborn enough to leave the hospital on her own and he couldn't hide in the bathroom every time there was a shift change.

Dean clenched his jaw, frustrated, angry and there was absolutely nothing he could do short of pumping her IV with drugs and keeping her passed out.

"Fine." Dean sighed.

Now all he had to do was get Sam to go along with the plan.

**W**


	12. Recovering

**Recovering**

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota… _**

Jaden woke up still groggy from the drugs she'd been taking, prescribed pain killers they said.

Dean leaned in and helped her out noticing her slow and careful movements. His jaw clenched and not for the first time did he regret having listened to her.

_'I should've made her stay another day at least.'_

He swallowed the dry chuckle knowing that making her stay anywhere was almost impossible unless she was tied down.

Jaden glanced up at the house and frowned. She kept walking, leaning on Dean as he led her up the stairs where Sam was already knocking on the door. She'd been avoiding the youngest Winchester and made it clear she didn't want him near her.

"What are we doing here?" Jaden asked grumbling.

"We can't drive around, Jaden." He replied as he helped her up the stairs. Dean was almost carrying her but he didn't actually pick her up knowing she'd protest and likely end up hurting herself.

"Says you." Jaden retorted wincing but they were finally standing on the porch.

The door opened but Dean was bent over Jaden, the paleness of her face and closed eyes worried him. Still, she didn't complain and that made Dean worry more because he had no idea how she was really feeling.

"Boys-." Pastor Jim's smile receded seeing who they were bringing to him for some rest and recovery. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." He said taking Jaden's other arm as Dean walked her into the house. He looked to Sam confused but he just shrugged and followed them inside.

"I was going to stop on my way through but I got… sidetracked." Jaden answered, her voice was barely above a whisper, a light sheen of perspiration glowed on her pale face. She knew where they were heading having spent a few nights as Pastor Jim's house guest before.

"You boys didn't tell me you were bringing Jaden." Pastor Jim accused looking at Dean. The blond opened his mouth but Jaden cut in.

"Sorry to barge in like this." her brown eyes turned to Dean with a little frown. "I wasn't told where I was being foisted off."

"Nonsense." Pastor Jim asserted. He didn't notice Dean's affronted look or the silent glance the brothers shared. "Now what where you doing this time?" he asked leading them into the bedroom he'd prepared for her. it was the same one she'd used before, white walls hung with mountain landscapes- her favorite was the moonlit night, the trees heavy with snow.

"Shifter." Sam answered behind them. Straightening from where he set her duffel Sam noticed the frown on Jaden and the arched look from his brother.

Jaden cleared her throat turning to Pastor Jim.

"Ran into some _vatos._" She answered completely ignoring the protesting sounds coming from Dean. "Guess blue wasn't their color…" she trailed off remembering the sharp pain in her chest just before the shots sounded. They led her to the brass bed where the covers had already been turned down.

"We're missing one." Pastor Jim commented looking around the room and to the door with a little frown while she sank into the bed. "Aren't we?" he turned to Jaden wondering where her pup was; knowing she never left him behind.

"Yes, he…" Jaden closed her eyes resting her head on the pillows. She felt so tired all of a sudden but the burn of tears in her throat threatened to embarrass her.

Pastor Jim took a seat on the bed; he took her hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You rest. I'll come back in an hour with some food and we can talk some more." He smiled. "You can tell me where you've been." He added standing. She chuckled or at least tried to.

"Ay Dios, you're going to make me do penance, Pastor Jim."

He gave a little chuckle and Jaden watched him usher the Winchester's from her room, grateful they were leaving her alone. She didn't want then to see her cry, not again. It'd been difficult enough going with Dean to clear out her hotel room. She'd been adamant, refusing to have Sam tag along. Dean almost tried to order her to rest, Jaden could tell he'd wanted to; instead he helped gather her computer and portable printer. He left her alone; let her sit on the edge of the bed where Roque's bowl was empty. She'd fed him before they left the hotel room…

Downstairs Dean rounded on Pastor Jim.

"How do you know her?" he demanded in a harsh whisper glancing to the stairs worried that she would hear them.

"Jaden?" Pastor Jim smiled fondly though it was tinged with worry. "It's been a couple of years… she called me with some questions."

"Questions?" Sam cut in before Dean.

"About a haunting-."

"And you just helped her?" Dean demanded. "Some random girl calls you asking about hauntings and you just help-."

"Of course I didn't _just_ help the girl, Dean." Pastor Jim stood to his full height; the look on his face wasn't pleased. "She said she knew John. I called him to make sure, I'm not stupid boy. Your Father gave her my number, said if she was calling it was because she needed help and then he asked me what it was."

"Dad?" Sam looked to Dean, both clearly knew when. "_Indiana_." They echoed.

"This girl has seen about as much as you boys." He glanced at the stairs, frowning. "Very stubborn too."

Dean snorted completely in agreement with the religious man.

"She never mentioned you." Sam added.

"We barely mentioned Pastor Jim, Sammy." Dean hedged not sure why he was defending her. "There were other things on our mind at the time." He added which was true.

"How long ago was this?" Sam asked. Pastor Jim thought a moment; brow furrowed but couldn't exactly say for sure how long it had been since that first phone call.

"A couple of years." He finally said and the look on Sam's face only annoyed Pastor Jim. "What happened? Where's her dog?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other feeling like a couple of kids who'd gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota an hour later…_**

Pastor Jim walked into Jaden's room, a tray in hand which he set on the side table. Jaden didn't wake even when the utensils clattered against the plates. He waited a moment, looking to the bed and noticed the frown on her face. Her hands clutched at the coverlet, knuckles white…

Pastor Jim went over to the bed. He took her hand and gently shook her arm calling her name. She startled awake, her eyes going wide- it was clear she was having a bad dream and then she hissed in pain clutching at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Uh-huh," Jaden nodded as she slowly sank into the bed again. "Just a little twinge, no big."

Pastor Jim couldn't help the wry chuckle. He shook his head wondering at the stubbornness the girl possessed knowing it hadn't been 'just a twinge'.

"I finally get you to stay for more than a night and all it took was a few bullet wounds." He remarked earning a slight smile from her.

"Who'd of thought, huh?"

"I'm sorry." He said shifting on the mattress so he was facing her. "I know how much he meant-."

"They got big mouths." Jaden snapped, brown eyes glaring at him.

"They're-."

"Big mouths." Jaden re-iterated. "Big, big…" she trailed off, the fire in her eyes fizzling out.

"You want to tell me about it?" Pastor Jim offered in a soft voice.

"We aren't in the confessional, Pastor." Jaden retorted only half joking.

"You're stubborn enough to make it there." He noted. "But here is just as good."

Jaden looked at the door thinking she could definitely make it down the stairs without a problem. She could even get through the living room and out the kitchen but then she'd have to go to the church. Jaden shook her head.

"It would take too long." She whispered and hated the way her voice cracked. She swallowed the lump in her throat forcing her eyes not to start watering. Slowly Jaden told Pastor Jim about the haunting in _Palomas__, Chihuahua-_ the dream she'd woken from and couldn't remember. The guilt was there, in full force as if everything had just happened and she couldn't remember the dream but couldn't get the thought out of her head that she _needed_ to do something. Jaden just didn't know what that was because she'd assumed it was finding Esmy but it wasn't that. At least not anymore.

Jaden forced herself not to think about Roque, his comforting presence, the heavy weight of him on her legs or the wet snout he shoved in her face.

She told Pastor Jim about her run ins with the brothers, how she kept hearing from other hunters that Sam was evil and being convinced of it. They both had to be, why else would they let a known demon live? But Pastor Jim denied it, said the boys weren't evil and those rumors were just that, rumors.

"Next you're going to tell me they didn't open the gate and let all those demons out of hell." Jaden scoffed.

"They closed it." Pastor Jim said quietly. His expression was serious nothing suggested he was joking. She could see he would defend them until he was blue in the face if he had to. Was it because of John? Was he that loyal to the dead hunter and by extension his sons? Jaden shook her head, she couldn't deal with that and changed the subject.

"You know they ruined my camp out." Jaden accused and opted to tell him of that particular adventure. She highlighted Roque's part, how the boys ran to the Impala and locked themselves in but even then Roque wouldn't stop. Pastor Jim laughed saying he could just picture Dean's reaction.

"He's very particular about that car." He chuckled.

"Particular?" Jaden echoed. "He treats the car like a person." But then realized she was very careful with her Mustang as well.

_'I'm not _that_ crazy careful though.'_ She told herself.

"John gave it to him." Pastor Jim revealed in a quiet voice. Jaden didn't know how to answer that. It was clear John had left a void, the way they spoke of him… She'd noticed it was harder for Dean. There was something in those green eyes anytime his Father was mentioned.

Jaden's hand rose to her chest, she clutched the soft cotton of her shirt frowning.

"I got a pain… just before." She said quietly. Her eyes looked off, past him and the room. "It hurt- I bent down… then it happened. All I remember…"

The pain. It was suffocating, making it difficult to catch her breath and Jaden wondered if that was how old people got heart attacks. She didn't know what it was but a heart attack wasn't in her plans, she was too young for one and too stubborn for another. It felt as if something were being burned into her chest, a hot searing pain and then Jaden noticed the swirling rainbow, a kaleidoscope of colors all of it shimmering in platinum shades. Then Dean was there, green eyes intense…

"I woke up in the hospital." Jaden said returning her focus to Pastor Jim.

"That's some adventure." He commented.

"Yeah, but I finally managed to get out of there. I practically had to twist Dean's arm!" Jaden huffed. The look on Pastor Jim face told her that wasn't the smartest thing to reveal. Admit she made the Winchester's get her out of the hospital, not that Dean had been all that resistant to the idea. Well, maybe at first but he came around. "I asked nicely, first." She added but Pastor Jim arched an eyebrow. "I did!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You left the hospital without the Doctor's permission?" Pastor Jim asked quietly.

_'Uh- oh. You in trouble….'_

"N-noooo?" Jaden replied slipping further into the bed.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota 3 Days later… _**

The Winchester's had been gone a day on some hunt of Pastor Jim's. Jaden didn't mind the quiet; she rather liked it, loved not being harangued or forced to stay in bed because she was 'recovering'. How she hated that word, recovering- she was half mad with cabin fever being confined to her room like some invalid. Still, enjoying the peace wasn't so easy when she had no idea how she'd gotten the mark on her chest.

Her hand rubbed at the spot just under her breast where it shimmered. She'd noticed it in the hospital bathroom when she was putting on her clothes. She'd scratched at it thinking maybe one of the nurses had spilled something…? Maybe they got their kick's out of drawing on patients, how the hell would she know but the mark wouldn't chip off. She tried washing it off but no matter how hard she scrubbed it wouldn't fade. Jaden thought it seemed to shimmer brighter and then Dean had knocked on the door wanting to know what was taking her so long.

No. Jaden wasn't about to tell any of them about the mark on her chest. Not until she knew what it was. Maybe then she'd figure out how it ended up on her body without her knowledge.

The warmth of the sun felt good on her face and deciding to relax and enjoy the brief moment of peace closed her eyes. She settled into the rocking chair Pastor Jim had long ago left on the veranda. She was feeling rather lazy; her body swaying in the rocker… it was good.

Pastor Jim had been called away to a neighbor's, some religious emergency not that Jaden had paid any attention. All she cared about was that she'd be alone, finally there wouldn't be anyone nagging her to get back in bed and rest. It didn't matter how much she insisted she felt fine, Pastor Jim wasn't inclined to believe her.

She'd been shot, her lung had been punctured, she'd had surgery and a week wasn't enough time in which to recover. Jaden agreed with that, it was too soon but she wasn't going to say so out loud. He'd catch her wince every once in a while but she waved the concern away saying it was just sore muscles. All she needed was some exercise and fresh air…

Jaden heard the car pull up to the house but kept her eyes closed liking the warmth on her face and the shadows that passed over her eyes were making shapes.

"Hello?"

Obviously, it was time to greet Pastor Jim's guest. Sighing, Jaden sat up and watched the woman close the door to her car.

"Hello." Jaden replied slowly standing.

"Is Pastor Jim at home?" the woman questioned. Jaden could see the distrust in the older woman and couldn't blame her.

"He'll be back soon…" Jaden waited for the woman to introduce herself. Pastor Jim had told her he was expecting a hunter to arrive today. All the woman had to do was give a name…

"I'm Ellen." She took another step toward the stairs one hand resting on her waist the other behind her back.

"Pastor Jim's been expecting you." Jaden smiled and headed towards the door. "Please, come in. He said you should make yourself comfortable and apologizes for not being here himself but he got called away."

Ellen hesitated on the porch glancing into the house and then at Jaden warily. Just to be sure she checked for possession. Jaden grinned more amused than annoyed considering she'd been waiting to see if the woman could step out of the Devil's Trap under the porch.

"I'm Jaden and now that we know neither of us is possessed why don't you come in?" Jaden invited leaving the door open for the hunter.

Ellen shouldered her bag again, following the little brunette who led her up the stairs.

"I changed the sheets this morning." Jaden said motioning Ellen into the bedroom.

"Thank you." Ellen set her bag on the foot of the bed and walked out again. Jaden noticed the curious look she cast towards the Winchester's room.

"Is anyone else here?" Ellen asked seeing the duffels on the foot of the beds.

"The Winchester's." Jaden replied looking over her shoulder. "The guys should be back in a couple of days." She added heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you know them?"

"Sam and Dean?" Ellen questioned walking into the kitchen and taking a deep breath. "I know the boys…"

Jaden smiled noticing the way Ellen kept looking around the kitchen. Abuelita's recipe for albondigas could make anyone's mouth water.

"Sounds like you have some stories. Pastor Jim's been telling me a few…" Jaden trailed off as she removed the lid from the pot on the stove. She picked up a bowl and started to ladle some of the soup. She didn't mention most of the stories highlighted Sam. It seemed Pastor Jim had appointed himself the Boy King's champion. So far it only annoyed Jaden.

"He has?" Ellen echoed. "Well, he's got a long history with the Winchester's." she ambled around the kitchen her eyes taking in the comfortable way Jaden moved about the house.

"I was waiting for Pastor Jim, it feels weird eating alone." Jaden confessed. She carried two bowls to the table keeping her eyes from the older woman. She'd always had Roque to keep her company and now that he wasn't there Jaden was noticing how quiet everything was. She didn't like feeling alone. "There's lemonade…"

**_Warren_****_, Michigan_****_ 3years ago… _**

_"Told ya." Esmy grinned. There was no denying it was pretty spectacular the way the lake just spread out and just on the other side? Well, that was all Canada. _

_"So you're next door to the frechies." Jaden shrugged trying to play off that longing desire to actually go over seas. _

'Not gonna happen 'til you get the Yellow Eyed Demon.'_ She reminded herself._

_"Aw, you got the look again J." Esmy complained._

_"What look? This is my face, how can I get a look?" Jaden demanded making an effort to sound playful. _

_"You got the 'I want to go hunt this yellow eyed man and tear his guts out' look." Esmy retorted pointing to Jaden's scowl. "See, there it is. J, you need to chill-."_

_"Not now." Jaden snapped. "You don't want to go down that road with me, Esmy."_

_"Cus it's so scary." Esmy rolled her eyes. She sat back in the leather seat, arms crossed. "You forget how Garth and I rescued your beaner butt on that hun-."_

_"You did not come to my rescue." Jaden retorted. "You seem to forget your boyfriend was blubbering like a little girl _and_ he ended up with a cast on his arm."_

_"You really have no clue how to make things interesting, Jaden." Esmy sighed. The haunting had seemed so…romantic in her mind than the actual events._

_"You called me a beaner." Jaden realized._

_"You called my boyfriend a blubbering little girl." Esmy retorted. _

_"Yeah I just didn't think you'd ever get to the point where you'd be comfortable calling me a beaner to my face." Jaden glanced over noticing the blush in Esmy's face._

_"Well, yeah you don't have any problems calling Garth a bitch." She fumbled._

_"I call Jack a bitch too." Jaden added with a snort of laughter. It took a second before Esmy joined in._

_"You gotta let us tag along, J. Please." Esmy begged turning to her._

_"Nope, not a chance." Jaden was adamant. She wasn't going to take anyone else on a hunt. No one was getting hurt because she'd put them in the way of some demon. No matter how much Esmy begged, neither of 'em was going. "Jack would kill me if you came home with a cast."_

_"You know, ever since you two got in business together it feels like I have parents." Esmy complained._

_"Be a good girl and behave, Esmy." Jaden teased laughing when Esmy flipped her the bird. "Hey, Garth might like that. Does he know you swing both ways?"_

_"Ugh! Can you _not_ be as sick as the guys?" Esmy retorted._

**_The Burr Motel… _**

In the semi darkened hotel room Dean sat on his bed one leg propped up with the black leather journal in his lap. He'd shaded the lamp on his side leaning towards it to read. He opened it, not to the first page as anyone would do, instead picking randomly, letting the cream colored sheets fall where they would. There were loose sheets among the journal pages, some where short notes, others abbreviated. Obviously written when Jaden had been in a hurry. There were a couple of long entries as well… Dean traced his finger over the words, followed the curve of each letter.

**_Palomas-_**

_Again. _

_At first I couldn't breathe._

_I tried… but I couldn't seem to get a breath past my throat. As if something- phantom fingers where squeezing the life from me._

_Even now- I can feel my heart beating too fast for it to be normal_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_As if it were trying to push its way out from my chest._

_I don't know y…_

_I can't get away from them._

_Tia__ Luc__._

_Her eyes… she's always looking at me- God. _

_What did she want to say? _Did_ she want to say something? _

_I have no idea I don't even know if I'm on the right path._

_I made a promise._

_I swore I'd find it. No matter what, how ever long it takes- whatever it takes._

Dean turned the page. He found a half sheet fluttering onto the mattress at his side. He picked it up and spread it open over the journal. The same feminine script stared back at him and he read.

_It's all my fault._

_It doesn't matter what they say I know it's true._

_I'm like a plague._

_Everything around me, everyone- they get hurt or they all die. If their lucky._

_I can't stay anymore. I can't stay._

_I should've been more careful._

_I knew they wanted to go. I knew they'd follow me, I did and I just let them-._

_I knew._

_It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. Just another salt and burn… And then the demons._

_Jared__'s dead._

_I know they blame me. I know. They have to-. _

_They never should've been there and now we've lost Esmy._

_She did this; she did this to him, to her friend._

_It doesn't make sense- nothing ever makes sense._

_Why do good people have to suffer? Why do they have to die?_

_It wasn't her._

_It couldn't be her…_

So now he knew what she'd been blaming them for. The demons- that black cloud sighted in the cities close to the gates, among those people who got possessed was Jaden's friend. She lost one of 'em- had this Jared been more than just a friend to her?

Dean scowled, her writing faded from the page as he tried to picture what this dead friend had looked like. Was he like the husband back in LA?

**_Warren_****_, Michigan_****_ 5months ago… _**

_The duffel was stuffed beyond its normal capability. Jack watched as Jaden struggled to close the ties. By the door she'd already set aside her leather satchel, no doubt her laptop and printer were in there along with any little gadgets she'd thought necessary. _

_"You running out on us, J?"_

_"Jesus!" Jaden gripped the ivory handle of the colt at her back. Her brown eyes darkened in annoyance seeing Jack standing in her doorway._

_"I've been here too long." She muttered turning back to her packing. She heard him walk into her bedroom and tried to ignore him. "Overstayed- I know better. I should've been gone months ago."_

_"You own half of this business Jaden. You can't pick up and leave-." Jack glared._

_"I got them killed." Jaden snapped turning to face him. "Me. They were following me- don't say it's not my fault. Don't tell me you don't blame me because that's not true."_

_"I'm not doing this now." Jack said walking to the hall. "We've got a full bar downstairs-."_

_"I'm leaving tonight." Jaden replied to his back. Jack stopped in mid step, she thought he was going to argue with her, maybe he'd finally tell her exactly what he was thinking but he just walked out. He didn't say a word, didn't bother with recriminations or threats. Jack walked down into the bar full of customers and got to work._

**_Minnesota_****_… _**

"We should try-."

"Enough, Sam." It was late and all Dean wanted was to get to Blue Earth before the urge to shove Sam out of the car while it was still in motion became overwhelming. "No one in _Los Angeles_ is looking for her, they haven't posted any missing person report and before you ask I checked."

"Dean- forget it." Sam sighed.

"She's married and has a kid." Dean said for him, green eyes darkening as he glared out the windshield. "You said it plenty the last couple of months. I know what you're thinking, Sam."

"No, you really don't because I'm thinking you're a glutton for punishment. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam demanded.

"Where do you want me to start?" Dean quipped flashing his annoyed little brother a toothy grin. It got Sam off his back for the moment and Dean started thinking about his plan. Yes, he had a plan, one that he hoped would get him on Jaden's good side but for that he'd have to go back to **Warden's. **That was going to be difficult, showing up when they'd kicked him out and asking for one of Roque's pups? Yeah, that was gonna be 'easy peasy'.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota… _**

"That smells wonderful." Pastor Jim complimented as he walked into the kitchen. He watched Ellen replace the lid on the large pot simmering over the stove.

"Another one of her Grandmother's recipes." Ellen smiled in return. Pastor Jim nodded clearly familiar with a few of those. This wasn't the first time Jaden had taken over his kitchen during one of her visits.

"She's out. Getting some fresh air." Ellen tilted her head towards the window. Jaden had left as soon as she'd finished putting everything in the pot with the barest instructions.

_"Don't forget to stir occasionally."_ And stir is what Ellen had done.

"That girl is too stubborn." Pastor Jim complained looking out his kitchen window. He'd given up on trying to force her to stay in bed ever since she climbed out the bedroom window the day after the boys left.

"Well she knows her way around the kitchen better'n my Jo." Ellen quipped with a little smile that was tinged with sadness. For all her bluster Ellen missed her daughter and worried constantly about her hunting. "Jim, how long've you known this girl? I mean, you said John gave her your number but that don't sound much like him."

"I realize how that looks." Pastor Jim agreed with a shake of his head. "Jaden lost her Aunt when she was just a child. Demons. John and the boys, they were living in Idaho- the Aswang."

"Heard about that." Ellen nodded listening intently.

"Jaden was in those caverns. John said she was lucky to be alive. She mentioned the Aunt and having seen demons, her Grandmother actually 'informed' this girl- exorcisms, potions, holy oil and water- then the family returned to _California_, two years later the Mother is brutally murdered." He shook his head sadly, eyes staring out the window again. "Once more…"

"Demon?" Ellen questioned. At his nod she turned to look out the window as well both wondering what it was about certain people that drew such tragedies to them. Where they somehow flawed? Was there something in their genetic code that caused them to go in search of danger? Some sort of subconscious need to hurt themselves?

"She told me her Grandmother showed her how to draw the Devil's Trap." Pastor Jim revealed quietly. It drew her eyes away from the window, from the figure that was barely visible.

"We knew it was old." Ellen commented more than a little surprised that other hunters had been using the Devil's Trap and it hadn't been mentioned but then it was an old woman across the border…

"Anyone home?" the clump of heavy feet followed the voice and coming into the kitchen Pastor Jim greeted the Winchester's.

"Ellen?" Dean seemed taken aback by her presence but quickly smiled. "Ellen, hello."

"Dean." Ellen nodded amused by his reaction. "Sam. Heard you boys were out on a hunt."

"Just a salt and burn, nothing big." Dean replied shifting from one foot to another still smiling though it seemed forced.

_"It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn…"_ Dean could almost hear her speak the words. He glanced over his shoulder wanting to head up and check on Jaden but forced himself to stay where he was. Sam shifted his duffel setting it on the floor by the door.

"That's it?" Pastor Jim echoed.

"That's what?" Dean questioned glancing from Ellen to Pastor Jim clearly having missed part of the conversation while his mind wandered to the woman upstairs.

"The hunt, Dean." Sam murmured to his back.

"Oh, well… you know. We dug up the ghost and burned the bones." Dean answered with another quick smile at the group in the kitchen. "So, how's the recovering coming along?" he asked unable to keep quiet any longer. It was the journal, reading it-knowing the things she'd seen, what she'd thought…

"Jaden's out getting some 'fresh air'." Pastor Jim sighed. The look on his face was filled with annoyance but it was Dean's stormy look that grabbed Ellen's attention.

"You let her go out alone?" the blond demanded, green eyes flashing.

Ellen straightened from her corner on the counter and frowned at Dean.

"Far as I can tell," she said with crossed arms before Pastor Jim could start to reply. "She's a grown woman, Dean."

"Yeah-." Dean spluttered, his face went a light shade of pink but he managed to get a couple more words out. "Well, she's- supposed to be in bed- beca- she's recovering…"

Ellen just stared at Dean, a dark eyebrow raised. Pastor Jim took pity on the older Winchester. He raised a hand and pointed out the back door which Dean practically ran out of leaving his duffel on the floor.

Ellen watched him sprint down the back steps and disappear into the back yard. The sun was low in the sky, ready to set. Still, it didn't take much for Ellen to figure out there was something going on, something to do with Dean and Jaden but she turned her attention to Sam instead.

Seeing the steady brown eyes resting on him Sam felt decidedly uncomfortable. His eyes flicked to the door Dean had just escaped through and quickly excused himself. Grabbing both duffels, Sam headed upstairs leaving Pastor Jim and Ellen in the kitchen.

**_In the back yard… _**

The tarp was laid out on the grass, an assortment of weapons spread on it mostly in pieces. Jaden's head bobbed to the tune blasting out of her headphones as she set up her targets once more. Once finished she jogged back the two hundred yards to where she'd left her rifle, the same fancy Winchester model she'd used in _Elyria_…

_The shell of Fred now in possession of the demon God Illyria… _

_"There is fighting. I was not informed." Illyria demanded, the tone in her voice caused the males to stiffen in preparation for her usual rant… "You refuse me. A God!" Illyria raged moving towards Phade…_

Jaden hunched, the rifle slipping to the grass as her hands gripped her head. She pressed hard wishing that would alleviate the pain, maybe burn away the images exploding behind her eyes. A second later the sound of the blaring music ricocheted in her head which she hadn't been aware had been drowned out by the yelling voices. The wet trickle from her nose had Jaden cursing as she wiped her fingers over her lip. They came away stained red just as they did every other time. Jaden looked about for a rag and ended up pulling her sweaters sleeve over her hand. She rubbed vigorously feeling her skin tingle and didn't care then grabbed up her rifle and took her stance studiously ignoring the image of the blue haired woman in her head.

_'Demon. She's a demon God.'_

Grimacing Jaden took her shots glaring when she missed two of them. The sudden shadow at her side brought her around, the rifle aimed at a blond head.

Dean shoved the barrel up, away from him and glared. He could see the white headphones-the reason she hadn't heard him calling her name or his approach, the reason she'd almost blown a hole in him.

"What the hell are you doing out here with your ears plugged?" Dean demanded.

"What?" Jaden said just a little too loud as she pulled the headphones out.

"You couldn't hear me let alone anyone else coming up behind you." Dean scowled. "And what the hell are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be-."

"Woah." Jaden cut in and glared. "Slow your roll, I'm a big girl. Incase you hadn't noticed before, this…" she waved a hand at his current pose and angry scowl. "Not the best approach to take with me." she stepped around him squatting beside the tarp and setting the rifle among her other weapons and trying to ignore the crunch of boots at her back.

"Something else could've snuck up on you." Dean continued. He glared at her back which she kept to him out of sheer stubbornness.

"Not likely." She muttered knowing it would annoy him.

"Not…Jaden you shouldn't even be out of bed. You just got out of the Hospital. You're supposed to be recovering from your wounds." Dean tried to get his voice to sound calm and reasonable but it was difficult when he was worried she'd keel over and all because she was too stubborn. "You had surgery-."

"Con una chingada!" Jaden growled jumping to her feet. "I'm ok, perfectly fine, in working order with nothing out of place." she yanked the sweater off her shoulder half turning so Dean could see the bare skin. He knew there should've been a pad of gauze on her shoulder but all he saw was the pale scar left by the bullet hole. "See?" Jaden demanded lifting the hem of her tank to show him the bare skin of her abdomen. Again there was a lack of gauze. The only thing he did see was another faint mark. It was a pinkish white scar much bigger and longer than the one on her shoulder. "I could run a God damn marathon, that's how ok I am." She huffed more annoyed by all their harassing. "I wish you'd all stop nagging."

Dean knew there was no possible way Jaden's wounds had healed, not like that and not in just a week but there she was. She stood before him, angry- cheeks flushed a dusky pinkish red, lips pursed with annoyance.

"Jaden-."

"Puta madre!" Jaden exclaimed. "I really do feel ok." She yanked her sweater back in place and found a spot to sit. Studiously ignoring the blond Jaden grabbed up her first piece and started cleaning.

Jaden didn't say anything about the scar on her upper arm-specifically the lack of one. healing that quickly from the 'accident' wasn't normal and she knew it. Somehow Jaden knew it had to with the mark on her chest…

Dean could see the bare skin on both wrists, knew there were no other marks on her body-at least there hadn't been any their night in _Kentucky_. What he did know was that no ordinary human could heal that quickly from the wounds she'd suffered. Yet there she sat, among an odd assortment of weapons…

"Got a lot of fancy guns there." Dean noted though he still had the two guns she'd left behind in Iowa. She shrugged, her eyes glued to the weapon in her hands.

"I can always claim they're collectibles."

Dean could see the advantage in that and the weapons did work, he would know since he'd used hers. He'd been curious, thought maybe it was more trouble to maintain but she kept hers in perfect conditions.

Jaden watched him crouch beside the tarp. He fingered the Keckler & Koch USP, it was her least favorite gun in the arsenal spread before them but it had its uses.

"Go ahead." Jaden nodded. "It won't bite."

Dean barely flicked an annoyed look in her direction picking up the gun surprised to find it much lighter than he'd expected.

"Its-."

"Not a plastic toy gun." Jaden smiled amused by his surprise. "It shoots real bullets."

"This isn't metal. I mean its not-."

"It's a vintage '72 P9." Jaden confided still smiling. "It was made by Heckler & Koch in a neat series of blow back models. Different calibers and sizes- this one's a double action model that was used by police and para-military forces. The VP-70 had a plastic holster/extension which gave it a 3round burst fire option. This one was initially chambered for the .40 but it's been adapted for the .45 ACP. You can choose from a wide range of magazine, action, safety and sighting options and it's not plastic." Jaden rolled her eyes seeing him open his mouth to comment on that again. "Much of it's made from polymer plastics but underneath it uses a locked-breech mechanism derived from Browning's design. A full size holds up to 10rounds, the smaller USP only carries 8. There's another version with laser point sight and a screw on suppressor."

Dean looked a bit surprised by her knowledge of the line and it showed in his silence.

"What, you thought I just liked them cus they looked pretty?" Jaden quipped.

"Thought crossed my mind." Dean confessed. He picked up another fancy model of which she had two.

"That's a Walther Model 5, a product improved Model 2. I liked the oakleaf pattern but the Model 8," Jaden reached across and picked up another heavily engraved pistol with ivory grips which she handed to him. "This was the company's first post-war pistol. Over 250,000 sold between 1920 and '43. This one has a longer butt to house the 8round mag and the trigger guard is also the stripping catch."

"Uh-huh." Dean nodded completely caught off guard by the history lesson she was giving him. It was clear these weren't fancy relics she picked up just on looks. Jaden actually did research…

"That one's called a 'Firecat'." She pointed to another small pistol, more engraving with an ivory handle inlay. "It was sold in the US as the 'Colt Junior' but then they changed it to the 'Cub' not that they changed the model." She shrugged.

"Hey, I have a couple of your guns in my trunk." Dean stated thinking she might not have missed them what with all the ones she had laid out. He also noticed there were a lot of smaller pistols, too small for him to feel comfortable using. The Walther she'd handed him fit nicely in the palm of his hand and made him feel like some overgrown giant.

"I know." Jaden replied. "You took my Obregon-do you know how hard it was to find?" she demanded clearly not happy to have gone looking for a replacement.

"Very?" Dean questioned by now he was sitting crossed legged just like her on the tarp.

"The Obregon was developed for use by the Mexican military. Alejandro Obregon modeled it after the 1911 but when it wasn't accepted the _one thousand_ completed models were sold to the civil market. Finding and purchasing an Obregon is like finding a needle in a haystack difficult, not to mention expensive." Jaden scolded with a glare for the blond at her side. "I'd like it back."

"You got a history lesson for each of these guns?" Dean questioned eyeing the assortment of guns, rifles and shotguns which she didn't have many of those.

_'Apparently she did miss her guns.' _ He thought.

"Don't you know who made your 1911Colt?" Jaden questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Colt…" Dean answered trailing off at her look.

"Anything about the company? How it was started, by whom, where it was based-? Even a little historical fact about Colt?" Jaden insisted.

"I know Sam Colt built a gun capable of killing demons." Dean retorted. Jaden's face paled, she sat mute for a moment trying to wrap her mind around his words and what it meant.

"What did you say?" Jaden finally managed to whisper though he knew she'd heard him.

"Built a gun that kills demons." He repeated. "They die, J. They don't go to hell, they die." Dean set the pistol in his hand back on the tarp and stared at her. Green eyes watching her face intently but even he didn't know what he was looking for.

"Sam Colt's invention altered the course of history." Jaden said suddenly. Dean had no idea where she was heading with that but he listened. "The colt was the most famous gun of the west, known as far as Canada and down into Mexico, even Europe…_'Abe Lincoln may have freed all men but Sam Colt made them equal'_, haven't you heard that saying?"

Dean just nodded agreement because he'd heard that saying often enough. Jaden went back to cleaning her weapons and after a moment Dean lent a hand. They spent what light was left outside both quietly re-assembling her weapons.

**_Dinner… _**

Everyone sat at the table ready to eat though Sam and Dean weren't sure what it was they were eating. Pastor Jim watched as Jaden fixed her plate, taking some of the chopped cabbage and adding squeezed lemon to her plate, he did the same as Jaden ate a spoonful. Beside her, Ellen wore a pleased smile as she savored the spicy soup she'd been left to stir.

"Go on then." She nodded to the boys, especially at Sam who was pushing the hominy around his bowl. "Eat."

"What exactly are we eating?" Dean questioned. He noticed Ellen turn to Jaden who seemed to be ignoring everyone around the table.

"This is very good." Pastor Jim complimented with a smile at Jaden. Again, Dean arched a blond eyebrow and stared at her but Jaden kept her eyes on her plate and kept eating.

''Thought you didn't know how to cook." Dean finally commented because he seemed to remember her saying that on the drive to Blue Earth.

"Never said I didn't know how." Jaden replied. She reached for another lemon and squeezed it over her bowl.

"Yes you did." Dean insisted.

"I said I _don't_ cook." Jaden corrected. "There's a difference."

"What do you call this?" Dean demanded pointing at the food in their bowls and the condiments on the table. Finally Jaden looked up and flashed a quick smile.

"Eating."

**_Blue earth, Minnesota Next day… _**

Jaden couldn't sit still anymore and so she paced the length of her temporary room. Her hand kept rubbing at her chest, absently while Jaden kept wondering at why she felt she ought to know what it meant. Why she felt as if there was something she was supposed to be doing, something she needed to know…

Not knowing was going to drive her crazy, hell she was halfway there already and making her decision grabbed the empty duffel from her closet and started to pack. There wasn't much to carry and she didn't like the idea of showing up at this Bobby's on foot. Jack had sent Garth to pick up her Mustang and that had been a long tedious argument full of lectures on how she wasn't careful enough and questions as to why she was with the Winchester's. She didn't know that herself but didn't dare tell Jack. He was liable to come get her himself. As it was, Garth had told her to sit still until he showed up. Jaden laughed humorlessly though she had nothing else to do but wait for the blond annoyance named Garth to get to Blue Earth. That would take a couple of days and sitting around for… Jaden glanced at her wrist and rolled her eyes.

_'I don't wear a watch.'_ She sighed and turned to look for her cell phone.

"Going somewhere?" Dean's voice startled her. Turning, Jaden found him standing in her doorway.

"Got things to do." Jaden replied rather quickly. She went back to her packing in order to avoid looking at him. After their little afternoon cleaning her weapons and finding out they had a gun that could literally kill a demon she wasn't sure how she felt about the Winchester's. The only thing that hadn't changed even with Pastor Jim telling her stories and anecdotes about the younger one was Jaden's distrust of Sam. There was something wrong with him and no one was going to make her change her mind about it.

"Like what?" Dean asked stepping into her room. He stopped at the foot of the bed, one hand resting on the brass frame.

"Hunting." Jaden replied tersely. She grew more uncomfortable with the silence and her fingers fumbled with the straps on the duffel but she got it closed.

"How'd you get into this Ph- sorry." Dean apologized at her sharp look.

"You know about _Indiana_." Jaden bit out. "Noël told me you were there. You and Sam."

"That was a long time ago, J." he replied moving around the foot of the bed to stand at her side. "Why are you really hunting?" silence prevailed in the bedroom and looking at Dean wasn't helping Jaden get her thoughts in order. She took a breath and a step away from him.

"I have a missing friend I need to find."

Dean knew all about that, at least he knew what she'd written down but there was more to the story, to her reasons for hunting and she wasn't telling him about that. Had she written it down? Either way it was too late to find out since he'd already handed back the leather bag she'd left behind in _Iowa_, along with both guns.

"And a promise I need to keep." Jaden added clenching her hands to keep from reaching out to him. She found the urge to touch him rather annoying and a bit alarming because she couldn't allow what happened in _Kentucky_ to happen again. Jaden told herself that wasn't ever going to happen, she was going to remain sober and in control no matter what memories came to torture her.

"I'll take you to Bobby's." Dean said. "He towed your car to his yard."

"Thank you." Jaden replied softly. She shifted from one foot to the other as the silence became uncomfortable.

"J…" Dean took another step towards her. He wanted to bring up what happened in _Kentucky_, find the reason she'd run out before he woke up, maybe they could-.

"Dean." Ellen's voice startled them both. Jaden's face felt hot and she knew they could see her blushing. She hefted her duffel and took it over to the door where she dropped it on the floor. All without looking at either person.

"Ellen, I was…" Dean trailed off, looked at Jaden but she kept her back to him. "Excuse me."

Jaden heard him leave but didn't pay attention. She knew Ellen was there and wondered if the older woman had any children. Thoughts of her own family suddenly came unbidden. Jaden knew they'd never believe her, none of them would understand why she lived the way she did. Even Guy and Lui would side with the others, try and get her committed to some nut house. Tere had locked her in the bedroom during the wake just to make sure Jaden didn't start up with 'the stories' and even Timmy had stayed away…

"You have kids, Ellen?" Jaden questioned softly. For years she had thought Tim blamed her as well. Aunt Luc was the only Mother he had known- at least the only one he could remember. She'd practically raised him from a baby and she never had any of her own.

"Yes." She replied softly. There was a sad smile but Jaden didn't see it. "She's a stubborn girl I love with all my heart."

"What would you do?" Jaden asked turning around to look at the older woman. At one point she'd been sure, positive Uncle RJ and Tim would back her, tell her Dad and everyone she wasn't making up stories, that she wasn't suffering from shock or lying because they'd seen one. A demon with black eyes… "If she were in my place, if you saw her do what I do." But really, Jaden was looking for another answer. She wanted to know what her Father would say…

Ellen sighed. She was sad and hurt by Jo's absence knowing it was just as much her fault as Jo's but neither was going to budge.

"You'd believe her wouldn't you?" Jaden persisted. It hadn't been a year before Uncle RJ took Tim and moved away. They left her and didn't bother to keep in contact at least not until she was old enough to track them down through old friends of RJ's at the precinct. "Try and understand…" but understand what? That she wasn't crazy like her siblings kept insisting. That she really did hunt demons- drove across the US looking for hauntings? That Jaden was hoping to find the demon that murdered her Aunt and Mom. Find out why?

_'Too late to stop them from dying…'_ It took a while for Jaden to accept there was nothing she could've done to save Melina or Blake and this time they didn't have to tell her to keep her mouth shut. It had been a bad year for all of them. Both Guy and Lui got shit for being related to the crazy beaner but Jaden knew she wasn't the only one out there, the only one who knew the truth. She'd just been too young to realize how many hunters there were in the world but she never forgot John. She never forgot his words or the phone number she'd used more than once through the years.

Was there ever a good enough reason to kill? To take a life, to inflict pain- but that been Jaden's life for the past six years.

_'John Winchester…'_ but she was more curious about Ruby. What would the demon be doing with his boys?

"I'd want to protect her." Ellen answered softly. Both women looked at each other in silence.

**W**


	13. On the Road Again

**On the Road Again…**

**_Interstae 90 North Dakota..._**

"Take Highway 9 up to Interstate 29." Jaden ordered from the back seat. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror watching her plug her ears again.

"What?" he questioned because Dean couldn't have possibly heard Jaden give him an order. In his car. About where to go next. "Jaden." He raised his voice but she was huddled in the corner, the dark aviator glasses obscuring her eyes. "Yo!" Dean reached back and waved his arm unable to reach her but it got her attention.

"Que quieres?" Jaden questioned annoyed with the blond.

"What the hell- since when are you telling me where to go?" Dean demanded half turning in his seat.  
"Since now." Jaden replied scooting forward so he could keep his eyes on the road. "What's your deal?"

"Let me clear somethings up for you." Dean began in a tone of voice he knew would rub her the wrong way but right then he didn't care.

"Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake-hole." Sam muttered.

"What?" Jaden snapped turning to Sam with a glare.

"Car rules, Jaden." Dean cut in. He reached over, grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him. He did it without thinking and Jaden kept her mouth shut for a long moment trying to get the feel of his hand on her skin out of her mind. The soft thump of classic rock playing on the radio was the only sound in the car until Jaden spoke up.

"Devil's Lake. I have to stop in Devil's Lake."

Dean pulled his arm away and kept both hands on the steering wheel. The palm of his hand tingled, as if he were holding on to a small charge of electricity.

"What, got a hot date?" he quipped trying to keep his tone light and teasing. In reality Jaden couldn't help but wonder why he was such a jerk sometimes.

"Yeah, Dean." She replied, eyes narrowed. "I need to get my jolies."

"What's in North Dakota?" Sam asked before they could start arguing. Irritation colored Jaden's voice as she answered. She scooted back into her corner behind Dean, as far away from the evil brother as she could get.

"Nothing big and scary."

"Haunting?" Dean questioned glancing in the rearview mirror.

"And they say blonds are ditzy." Jaden quipped with a fake smile at his back. Once again Sam intervened before the interrupted argument could get started.

"How do you kn-."

"Pastor Jim." She replied. "I had to pry the info outta him, said we'd take care of it."

"We?" Dean echoed because he hadn't heard any of this before.

"I meant _me_ but Pastor Jim wouldn't have liked the sound of that." Jaden cleared up the misconception that she had entertained the thought of working a case with them.

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" Sam asked half turning in his seat.

"_I'm_ pretty sure it's a salt & burn." The emphasis wasn't missed by Dean. "Easy peasy."

Dean laughed. Anytime he thought a hunt was going to be easy it ended up anything but.

"Funny?" Jaden questioned.

"Easy, right." he shook his head. "Because its always easy."

_**Baltimore, Maryland...**_

"So I'm like the Cavalry." Faith cut in. The flash of annoyance that crossed Xander's face didn't go unnoticed by her but she didn't comment on it.

"Yeah. You're the Cavalry." Xander agreed because as far as he knew that's all Valkyrie had told Buffy and him before she'd left.

"I'm glad we were wrong about her dying." She murmured. Xander glanced at the dark Slayer in surprise. A lot about Faith surprised Xander lately. "The look on their faces..." she shook her head then leaned forward resting both elbows on her legs. Dark locks of hair cascaded over her shoulders to curtain her face. Xander couldn't see her muddy eyes staring at the shaggy carpeted floor. He wondered what she was thinking but knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't ask her. Not that Faith would've given an answer.

She wasn't going to tell him guilt had been eating at her since they'd gone to drop of Maya at the Hyperion. It had been her call, her decision to lie to them but Faith hadn't counted on Phade's Father being there. It was the old man's reaction that had been gnawing at Faith's gut for the last year and a half. Finally knowing that Phade hadn't died, that she'd actually made it out of her ordeal in one piece and had been there to back up Angel for the last Apocalypse was a relief.

The fact that nobody from the Slayer's camp had lent a hand left Faith feeling as if she'd taken from Angel in her hour of need but when it was time to return the favor she whelched. As if she were some parasite that just took and took and took-.

Why hadn't anyone mentioned it to her? Did Buffy still think she had some sort of thing for Angel? Or was it Giles who was trying to keep his original Slayers from killing each other. Again. The trying part...

_**Interstae 90 South Dakota...**_

The inccesant chirping was getting on Dean's last nerve. He reached to the back seat barely able to reach her shoulder. He grabbed the material and yanked calling her name as he did.

"What?" Jaden snapped. She scowled but only heard Rob Zombie singing about his 'Living Dead Girl'. Yanking out the eraphones only put her in more of a bad mood because for some reason the left earbud yanked out some of her hair. "Hijo de puta." She grumbled hissing a couple more curses under her breath.

"Its been twenty minutes and I'm sick of hearing the same chirping-." Dean let out a grunt of breath as once more her phone started with its annoying chirp. Jaden reclined on the seat and grabbed her cell.

"What!" Jaden yelled even before it reached her ear.

_"Dont yell at me."_ Garth's voice was just loud enough Dean could hear him.

"Bitch you've been blowing up my cell. Why the hell shouldn't I yell at you?" Jaden demanded.

_"You weren't answering. How do I know you're still alive?"_ Garth demanded much louder than before. _"I told you to wait for me, J. Why the fuck are you on the move?"_

"Yeah, well there was a change in plans." Jaden replied. She glanced up and saw a set of curious green eyes in the rearview mirror. "Oyeme." Jaden put the phone against her shoulder and glared at Dean. "Eyes on the road, chismoso. I'd like to get there in one piece."

"This coming from you?" Dean scoffed, more because she'd caught him eavesdropping than a desire to be mean.

"Yeah, me." Jaden snapped. "One accident is more than enough for this year."

Sam reached over and put up the volume on the radio. Jaden took up her cell again lowering her voice.

_"Where are you going because I know you're in South Dakota when you should've been in Minnessota."_ Garth demanded.

"On my way to see Uncle RJ now quit with the nagging old lady routine." Jaden answered with annoyance. She had no intention of telling Garth she was on her way to a haunting and he had to know she was with the Winchester's but he hadn't asked. At least not yet...

_"You're going to RJ's..."_ Garth echoed while Jaden crossed her fingers in hopes of avoiding more questions. Dean couldn't help his curious glance into the rearview mirror but Jaden's head was bent down. Still, he couldn't help the grin though he was quick to wipe it off.

_"Wasn't the plan me taking you to get the Mustang?"_ Garth questioned.

"So I'll meet you in Sioux County. I'll take a look at the Mustang and get it ready to move. Jack's got the shop ready to take it in." Jaden replied.

_"You're with them aren't you?"_ Garth questioned. It was the one subject she was trying to avoid and talking about the Winchester's while they were whithin hearing distance wasn't going to happen.

"I don't want you blowing up my cell, Garth."

_"That's not an answer-."_

"No. Knock it off." Jaden ordered. "I'll see you in a couple of days and try not to get sidetracked how ever difficult that might be for you." She shook her head letting out a frustrated breath.

_"Hey, I'm not the one associating with evil dudes. Besides, I gotta spend the night somewhere-."_ Garth continued and it was clear he was starting on the teasing.

"More than I want to know. Bye." Jaden slid the phone shut, her free hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

_'Not even a minute and I'm already gettign a migraine from talking to the blond ditz.'_ Jaden thought in annoyance.

_"Get her!!" flannel shirt ordered. Phade laughed thinking the situation was just too stupid to really be happening. She had to be dreaming._

_"You get her." the one to her left said. She laughed which might have pissed them off more but Phade really didn't care. Really, how stupid was this?_

_"Sometime before dawn, you dead things. I'd like to get some sleep." She shook her head. Phade wasn't annoyed, yet but it wouldn't take much._

_"Oh, you'll sleep. You'll sleep like the dead!"_

_"Blah, blah, blah. You know that's the problem with half breeds. There isn't enough of a brain between all you put together." That must've really pissed him off because he came at her full vamp face and fangs…_

Jaden grabbed her nose feeling the wet trickle flow over her lip. She hunched forward, right hand searching for napkins, anything to wipe her nose with. Her mind whirled because there was no doubt it was her, she'd been there but she couldn't have. She had no idea where that place was or what she'd been doing and goading those-those-.

_'My God they were vampires.'_

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning around as he noticed Jaden partially hiding her face. "Jaden?" but she slapped his hand away when he reached over the seat.

"What?" Dean questioned trying to turn around and drive at the same time. "What's going on? J?"

"Nothing." Jaden said though her voice was muffled behind her hand. "Leave me alone."

Dean shook his head wondering when she'd get it through her's that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"What are you doing?" Jaden demanded feeling Dean start to pull off the road. "No-dude, keep driving." She ordered keeping her hand over her nose and mouth. He wasn't listening so she took her hand away and let him see. "It's a fucking nose bleed alright. You don't have to pull over just gimme something to clean up with." Her hand was stained red as was the top of her lip.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean demanded shoving his foot on the brake. The Impala skidded to a halt in the gravel on the side of the road. Jaden was pressed into the leather seat in front of her then tossed back.

"For a nose bleed?" Jaden grumbled. Her face felt hot, she was more embarrassed by their overreacting. It was just a nose bleed, every one got nose bleeds, it wasn't a big deal.

'_Except I don't get nose bleeds. I'm not that delicate a little flower…'_ so what was really going on? And what was with the vision? Was it a vision? Is that what they were called? Was she turning into some sort of psychic? Or was she just going crazy?

_'Yup, crazy sounds about right.'_

"Nose bleed, scratch, any ache or pain- you've been out of the hospital a week, Jaden." Dean retorted leaning over the seat and handing her a soft towel. She took it rolling her eyes and lay down.

"Just drive, Dean. I'm not dying." Jaden sighed, one arm draped over her eyes effectively blocking any sight of the blond.

"You're not dy- sure…" Dean trailed off turning around again. He gripped the steering wheel, jaw clenched. "So, car games anyone?"

_**The Hyperion Hotel…**_

"We used to play 'Out of State Plates' all the time." Sebastián grinned.

"What's that?" Jericho questioned also smiling. He was pleased to see his brother finally accepting their presence. Even Ryan had noticed the change. He could breathe a sigh of relief in regards to his step-son, now all his focus was on helping find his wife.

"Well, it's easier on the freeway because there's more cars. California plates don't count because we live here but if you see one with a different state you call it." Sebastián explained.

"Huh." Jericho grunted. He didn't see the point of the game. "Why is this a game?"

"Because driving around gets real boring besides," Bastían shrugged. "Anytime you get one you can slug the other person." At the arched look on his brother's face Sebastián quickly amended. "I never hit Mom. We never- it was a rule. We just played to see who got more, no slugging."

"Mom told you that, huh." Jericho grinned because he'd heard the same thing from his Mom all the time.

"Oh there's also buggy hit. That's when you count VW's. You gotta call the color too but if you get it wrong that's two slugs instead of one."

"A buggie?" Jericho echoed. "As in the horse and buggie-."

"No." Sebastián laughed. "Dude we really have to check out LA and get you up to date."

"Que hacen, niños?" Franco asked coming into the suite. Both his grandsons craned their heads to look over the couch.

"Hablando de Mamá." Jericho answered which brought a smile to the old mans face. He rounded the couch and sat in the chair facing the door.

"Nunca les conté las travesuras que hacían su Mamá y tíos?" Franco questioned though he knew the stories of Phade's escapades with Guy and Lui hadn't been told to her children.

"I've seen some of the faces but I don't know who's who." Jericho leaned over and mumbled to Sebastián.

"Right. Abuelo we gotta tell Jericho about the family." Bastían got up and headed to the shelves in the living room.

"Tienes razón." Franco agreed. He started by listing the oldest as Sebastián came back with the photo album.

Armando Vartan was the first child born to Franco and Evangelina Aldama. He was a quiet boy who somehow managed not to get in trouble though Franco was sure his son had pulled plenty of pranks. He earned himself scholarships and that helped get him through College. Now his first born was an Architect, owned half his business and had married his College girlfriend Alena. They'd had two children, Adan and Andres.

"So I have cousins." Jericho said with mild pleasure.

Nicolas was born a year and a half later, was much more outspoken than his older brother was. He worked for a firm doing something with computers that Franco couldn't understand and had long ago given up trying to. Nicolas was also married and his son Fausto looked to be heading in the same direction as his Father.

"Three boys and there's two of us." Jericho pointed to Sebastián then himself. "I'm starting to see a pattern."

"Muy chistoso." Franco muttered but he continued listing the family members Jericho had never met and most likely never would meet. How would Franco explain to his children that the youngest had some how brought into the world two more children but they were much older than her first child?

"Aurora siempre fue mandona." Franco stated with a shake of his head. It was true that his oldest girl was bossy but it only served to her advantage. Things always got done with Rora. She married young, mostly because she'd never aspired to more than what she got. A husband and children. Evan managed his own restaurant and providing for Rora, Belen and Emilio wasn't a concern.

"Hey, a girl." Jericho quipped with a grin for his Grandfather.

"There's a couple more girls in the family." Sebastián confided.

Ellis started working with his Father every summer from the age of 16 but it was clear he wouldn't do that for the rest of his life. Ellis always seemed to know what to say to convince Evangelina or anyone else to come around to his point of view. It's what made Nadia agree to a date and then marriage. It didn't last long and in the end Ellis JR got two of everything, except parents.

Joe also took up working with his Father and now owned half his business in partnership with Armando, the oldest Vartan boy. He married fast as well, saying he'd known Mina was 'the one' the first time he saw her. Then again she worked for a client of theirs…

"Leonél looks more like Aunt Mina. Ophelia and Mathias look more like Uncle Joe." Sebastián commented quickly piping down at his Grandfather's look.

Teresa always followed Rora's lead and like the oldest girl stayed home and took care of her family. Franco didn't find anything wrong with that because her husband could provide a very comfortable living for them. Anthony owned his own company and it was through Armando that Tere met and married. She named her first child after her Father; Franco II though it caused a bit of friction between the couple. Gael and Anibál both teased their older brother because of that.

Sometimes Franco wished Phade had also married and followed in her sister's footsteps. He could see now that Dante wouldn't have made her happy, if anything Lui and Guy would've been the first one's on her side. The fact she'd left home as soon as she'd been able to and had struggled to make her own way without their help, alone with Sebastián… Franco worried about Phade more than any of his children; it was to her that evil came and she worked for a vampire…

"Uncle Lu was here when Mom came back from the HellMouth." Bastían cut in. He'd heard Guy teasing Lui about his reaction to Phade's revelations.

Luis Joel, the only one of his children to have colored eyes which made him the butt of many jokes with his siblings. Like his other brothers he stuck to what he knew best, construction. He made good money inspecting the building sites, most of which ended up in alimony checks addressed to his ex-wife, Yasira.

Franco still could not understand how two of his sons could fail in their marriages. He'd told them from the very first, they needed to be sure of the step they were taking and once there were children, leaving or giving up wasn't an option.

"Noél is way cooler than Ysolda." Sebastián revealed. "She's way too stuck up, especially cus she's got Uncle Lu's eyes."

"His eyes?" Jericho questioned.

"Yeah, see Uncle Lu's got blue-green eyes unlike the rest of us beaners who got brown eyes. So she thinks that makes her 'special'." Here Sebastián swirled a finger around his ear and rolled his eyes.

Franco didn't think that was funny but it was true that Ysolda was extremely vain and selfish.

Guy was the youngest in the family. He was the loud one, the adventurer, the one everyone worried over because of his dangerous job only because Franco wouldn't and couldn't tell his older children about Phade. Most of the time no one knew where Guy was stationed or if he was even alive, not even his wife knew. That had been a major argument because Franco didn't think his son was ready to get married, not at the age of 19. Still, nothing the old man said would change his mind and it wasn't as if he needed permission… Gia had apologized, tried to convince Guy they could wait and that had almost been the end of their relationship.

"It was Mom." Sebastián said. He knew the story because Aunt Gia had told him plenty of times she'd never have married Guy if Phade hadn't stepped in. "Uncle Guy was pissed off because he though Aunt Gia wanted to 'have fun' while he was on tour. Mom told him he was an idiot and basically made him see nobody else was going to put up with him and his attitude then she made Grandpa back off."

"Entre tu Tia Aurora y tu Madre no hay nada que se puede hacer si ellas no quieren." Franco grumbled with a shake of his salt & pepper head.

"No kids?" Jericho questioned.

"No way. Uncle Guy's an ARMY Ranger and Aunt Gia's still going to school." Sebastián said.

"Timo y RJ." Franco said softly. He sighed and settled into his chair while both his grandsons looked on curiously. As far as Sebastián knew they weren't Uncles, he'd never heard of them before.

"Who're they?"

"RJ…" Franco closed his eyes remembering the day his little sister brought home the policeman. He'd been hesitant, not trusting RJ but the man had been immediately accepted by the kids. RJ and Luciana dated for a while but the problem arrived in the form of an 8month old squalling baby named Timothy. Of course Franco had made a fuss, what kind of man hid a child? Only it wasn't that simple an explanation.

RJ had been married before. That revelation had brought up more protests from Franco who'd been ready to throw the liar out of his home. Luciana had put her foot down, said it was up to her to decide what to do. She let RJ explain himself.

RJ had made a mistake, life with Lily hadn't worked out and so both had gone their separate ways. Almost a year after that he'd met Luciana, he hadn't heard from Lily and certainly didn't know about Tim. It didn't take Luciana long to make up her mind, especially once she held Tim in her arms.

"Luci siempre quiso tener hijos." Franco murmured with a sad smile.

"How come Mom never spoke about them?" Sebastián asked. "I never heard her mention either one."

Franco shook his head; there was no need to tell them about the past. He didn't want to bring up his mistakes and he hadn't heard from RJ in years. Wherever he was, Franco hoped RJ was happy. Both of them…

_**Rough Rider Hotel, North Dakota…**_

"You." Jaden glared tearing her eyes away from the sign to look at Dean. He opened his mouth with some denial or excuse but ended up grinning, very pleased with himself. "Eres un niño." She sighed partly disgusted with the blond, turned right and headed down the open hall to the room.

Dean turned back to the sign above the Hotel and snickered. He felt Sam at his side and turned.

"What?" he asked seeing the look on Sam's face.

"The Rough Rider hotel?" he questioned. Shaking his head he turned and followed Jaden.

"What's wrong with the name?" Dean called to his back moving to follow them. He couldn't help his grin.

"You know what's wrong with it Dean. Look," Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Just try to get through the rest of the day _without_ annoying each other. Please."

"Sure Sammy." Dean replied much too easily. Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Dean passed him. He could just picture the loooong night that awaited them and he knew being stuck in one room with both of them was going to tax his patience. A day on the road, confined inside the Impala with both of them was bringing back those headaches he'd suffered more than a year ago.

Sam walked faster catching up to his brother as Jaden opened the door. She walked in, absently kicking the door closed and turning when she heard Dean protest. He walked in, heading straight for the bed closest to the door and watched him toss the graying duffel on it.

"Oye, que haces?" Jaden questioned frowning.

Sam walked past, leaving the explanation of the single room for three people to his brother. It was Dean's choice and the lack of room's was his fault as well. He turned his back to them and started unpacking his clothes avoiding the bed.

"Huh?" Dean played stupid though he actually didn't understand what she said the meaning was clear.

"So… I'm in the wrong room…" Jaden tilted her head urging Dean for an answer she'd like to hear.

"Nope. One room." Dean replied ignoring her and the shift of her body as Jaden fully turned towards him.

"One?" she echoed softly and Dean nodded.

"It's an old Hotel, Jaden. All the rooms are rented out, got leaky ceilings or got a hole in the wall. 'Least that's what the guy at the desk said. So we got the one room." Dean finished with a quick grin in her direction before turning back to his duffel and the assortment of clothes he was pulling out.

"Hijo de…" Jaden bit her lip and glared at Dean for a moment then turned to look at the room. It was bad enough the damn place was named after a condom brand but they only had two beds in the room.

The room wasn't bad, it was big, more than she'd expected it to be and the wood had a smooth worn look, very warm and almost homey. She let her eyes wander over the trellised partition that separated the beds from the rest of the room. An old scarred wooden table sat in her way, to her right was a couch. She arched en eyebrow in surprise noticing it looked almost like a daybed. The TV sat on another dresser facing the beds but the guys had left it alone. Jaden realized that if she turned the couch toward the TV she'd effectively form another partition to the room. At least no one coming in the room would see her sleeping on the couch.

"You can have the bed." Sam said walking towards the couch with a pillow and extra blanket in hand.

"Forget it." Jaden scoffed. Dark brown eyes skimmed over the lanky brunette. There was no way Sam would fit in the couch, sparing Dean a glance she knew he'd be uncomfortable as hell sleeping there as well and perversely wanted to make him suffer through a night. "You're too big for the couch." Stamping down the urge of torture on the blond Jaden moved into the 'bedroom' and started unpacking her clothes into the last empty dresser. "Just turn it so it faces the TV."

"Jad-." Sam began to protest throwing a glare at Dean's back.

"I swear, if y'all snore you're gonna find a whole bunch of nasty surprises come morning." Jaden threatened scowling over her shoulder at the Winchester's and ignoring Sam.

"Sammy snores." Dean volunteered with a grin.

"Do not." Sam snapped taking a step in his brother's direction.

"Whatever you say." Dean agreed still grinning.

_**Baltimore, Maryland...**_

"Valkyrie." He cocked his head to the side feeling ridiculous but she had told him to 'call for her' which is what he'd been doing for the past two days.

"I think the stress of the job is getting to him." Brooke said in a loud whisper that carried over to Xander. He glared but didn't bother acknowledging the girls. It's what they were after.

"Yo, we leaving anytime soon?" Faith asked. They could all tell she was running low on patience, which Xander knew she didn't have much of to begin with.

"We're just waiting for the Fury." Cey answered. It was the same as the day before.

"Valkyrie!" Xander hissed a bit lower though all the Slayer's heard him.

"Incoming." Faith warned. She was the first to the front, Brooke and Cey flanked her, each girl reached to their side or back for their concealed weapons. Faith was once again armed with a wicked looking knife. It was a shiny weapon with a curved blade and serrated edge for more damage.

"Ooh, more mini you's." Valkyrie grinned but her smile turned to real pleasure seeing Xander. "I'm sorry, ke'raihm but there were… obstacles in my way." she took his hand watching his face grow a shade darker. "Now that I'm here…" Valkyrie looked around the room taking in the Slayers but her focus was on Faith. She remembered her from the Væxça'táÿ, the hours she'd spent with her Mother just watching this Slayer. There were plenty of mistakes ahead for Faith and there was nothing Valkyrie could do to change that.

_"You cannot change what is…"_

"Liking the leather…" Faith admired. Her smile was pleasant as she took in the cream colored leather which looked very supple. Her fingers itched to feel the soft material as she walked around the Fury admiring the weapons strapped to her sides and back.

"Mom always said you were like a younger sister." Valkyrie said with a soft smile. "_You shouldn't blame yourself for my family's mourning."_

"Wh-." Faith jerked to a stop in front of the little brunette, brown eyes narrowed and darker. Valkyrie's soft smile didn't waver but if she was anything like Phade, bursting into flame would give her the confidence to do just that. "Did you just...?"

"Of course." Valkyrie chuckled. "But I won't anymore. Mom wouldn't like it so don't tell her I peeked. Pretty please?"

Faith took another appraising look at Phade's daughter. She looked and behaved like any of the mini-Slayers, the teeny boppers- full of energy, always smiling or laughing- didn't any of them get the danger they were in?

_'What the hell did I expect from this one? She's a Fury…'_ Faith thought.

"You're a lot like her." Faith said, her lips slowly curved into a smile but there was one difference she noticed. Phade's brown eyes had somehow been replaced with that hubby of hers.

"Got Dad's eyes." Valkyrie quipped with a coy smile as she pointed out the dark hazel eyes. She turned to the other Slayers waving them towards the shimmering disk at her back. "So, let's get you gals settled."

_**The Rough Rider Hotel, one hour later…**_

"Anyone hungry?" Dean asked though he pointedly eyed the kitchenette then looked at Jaden. He watched her calmly flip another page of the book she was reading completely ignoring him and Sam. He frowned; heard another rumble in his gut and decided waiting around for Jaden to cook something would kill him before he was supposed to die.

Dean got up grumbling about the lack of food clearly hinting but he got no response from her and headed to the door. It closed sharply behind him leaving Sam and Jaden alone. Ten minutes later Jaden was shifting uncomfortably on the couch until finally she too got up and walked out without a word to Sam.

He sat for another thirty minutes in front of his lap top before he gave up trying to figure out why Jaden was so different with him. He got up and paced the length of the room, both hands clasped over his head. The fact was Jaden always got quiet around him; she never wanted to be around him, refused to accept help when he offered it- no, Sam didn't like Jaden's suddenly weird attitude towards him. What was so different now?

The knock on the door jerked him to a stop in the center of the room. Sam grabbed his gun from the drawer he'd shoved it in and headed to the door. He checked the peep hole before slowly stepping away and opening it.

The hazel eyes were narrowed, the brief flash of black suffusing them warned of her anger. Sam took note of the faint burns on her face as Ruby walked into their hotel room. She stopped in the middle, hands clenched at her sides before whirling around to face him.

"Thanks for the help." Ruby snapped sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sam replied completely out of character. He crossed his arms and waited for Ruby to say what she'd come for. She couldn't help him save Dean that much was clear and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. She'd told Dean, told him because she was evil, because she wanted his brother to suffer, because she hated him- they all hated him…

"You don't seem to understand, Sammy." She took a menacing step in his direction. Sam felt as if he were dodging a venomous snake in a field of tall grass, just then. "You're running out of time and your brother is off playing with _her_." Ruby's eyes went completely black again, the pinkish burn marks on her face stood out in her pale face.

Sam's jaw clenched, annoyed that even a demon could find fault with Dean's behavior towards Jaden. What was it with everyone? He looked at Ruby again, wondering if maybe…

"What do you care? Are you jealous?" he scoffed though his eyes never left her face.

Ruby was taken aback by the question. Jealous? Of Dean and that-. Ruby laughed, saw that it wasn't the reaction Sam had been expecting and laughed harder. Why were these humans so blind to what was in front of them? Why couldn't they see?

"Sammy, Sammy…" Ruby turned away, settled herself into a kitchen chair and looked up at him with a smirk. She could afford to play, they had no clue and if she wasn't talking… "Are you jealous?"

Sam stiffened. He frowned, mind trying to form an answer when he should've had one ready. He should've been able to deny it, say he didn't care one way or another but he didn't say any of that. He didn't deny Ruby's accusation.

Why?

Ruby's smirk grew and she sat forward on the table.

"Why Sam, do you have a crush? How sweet." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"No." Sam snapped. He didn't have a crush; he didn't feel that way towards Jaden. What bothered Sam was the way Dean focused solely on her. There was a clock ticking, Dean didn't have much time left, something Ruby loved to remind him of.

"Doesn't look that way." Ruby replied, one hand rose to cup her cheek and winced as her fingers touched a tender burn.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded in annoyance. "You can't help save Dean so what are you doing here?"

What was she doing there? Well, she'd been looking for some answers, wondering what they knew about Jaden. Wondered if Jaden had told them her reasons for hunting Ruby. Had been making plans and thinking of what to say if the hunter had talked but they knew nothing.

"Lilith." Ruby's lips twisted into a nasty smile as she sat back in the chair.

_**Devil's Lake, North Dakota…**_

The city wasn't all that big or bustling. It wasn't any different from all the other little towns she'd passed through, even the name wasn't so weird.

_'Except for the hotel.'_ Jaden thought with a scowl. _'This is a first.'_

As far as she knew, The Amity had been the weirdest hotel name yet but leave it to Dean to find one-. Jaden shook her head, annoyance and humor warred inside her but in the end humor won out and she couldn't help the slight smile on her face as she walked down the street.

It was late afternoon; a couple of locals gave her a second look, no doubt wondering about the 'freak'. Jaden glanced down at her jean skirt; there was a snag on the left side from where her pocket was poking through. It was cold but she was wearing her leggings, thin and bright red. Maybe that's what was drawing the attention? Jaden didn't care either way. Shrugging, she shoved her gloveless hands into the pockets of her military styled jacket and kept walking. The heavy scuff of her Harleys finally registered and she picked up her feet. A flash of annoyance passed over her features and she deliberately scuffed the heels of her boots as she walked.

Her Father hated the sound of scuffing shoes, always told them to pick up their feet and walk like normal people.

_'Well, he's not here.'_ Jaden grumbled but the habit was so ingrained she couldn't keep it up for long. She let out a frustrated breath and pulled her hair back from her face stopping on the sidewalk.

"'Scuse me."

"Sorry." Jaden mumbled moving out of the way of an older woman. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Can anyone say 'divine intervention'?" she muttered. Looking up and down the street she faced the local library and made up her mind. There was no harm in spending a couple of hours in there. She'd have to do it soon anyway and while Dean was busy stuffing his face and the Boy King was back at the hotel she was going to get something productive done.

Jaden walked up to the information desk, the librarian was another old woman though she didn't look as if she'd drop dead anytime soon. Pasting an amicable smile and thankful she hadn't drawn on her face out of sheer boredom, Jaden enlisted the woman's help getting information on the Wishek family's WolfHouse.

_**The Rough Rider Hotel…**_

Dean opened the door to their room managing not to drop his carton of food. He was smiling, which was new to Sam. Then again food tended to have that effect on his brother, especially bacon. Dean loved his bacon.

"Get it while it's hot." Dean called looking up. He set the carton on the table, green eyes searching the room for Jaden. The knowledge brought a scowl to Sam's face. "Jaden?"

"She left." Sam replied sullenly. He didn't bother getting up from his perch on the bed and ignored the smell of food.

"Gone? Where the hell did she go, Sam?" Dean demanded. A thread of worry crept into the words because he knew there were demons out there. Some of them wanted her dead. Why, was something he hadn't figured out yet.

"She didn't say, Dean." He snapped. "She doesn't talk to me. Hell, she won't stay in the same room with me more than five minutes."

"Wh- of course she does." Dean replied. "She sat in the car almost two days with you."

"Right, because that's the same..." Sam scoffed. "You were there too and she sat behind you the entire ride."

Dean opened his mouth for another denial but realized Sam was right. Other things started to come into focus, the way Jaden never let Sam help her with anything, she wouldn't let him near her and she tended to ignore his questions or directed her answers to Dean.

"Well, you still shouldn't have let her go out alone." Dean stated heading back to his food.

"Let-." Sam bit his tongue and just glared at Dean's back. There was nothing Sam could or would have done to stop her. Didn't Dean remember the LakeFront?

"Waffles are gonna get cold, Sammy." Dean called from the table. He ate with one eye on the door. He'd give her ten minutes before calling-.

Sam barely looked up from his laptop hearing the familiar chirp. He did notice the sharp scrape of Dean's chair as he got up. Two strides and he was at the couch tossing the pillow aside and tearing off the sheet. He came up with her cell still chirping and glared at Sam as if it was his fault she'd left without the damn phone.

The call went to voicemail and looking through her call screen noticed the same number showed up continuously for the last ten minutes.

"You didn't hear it ringing?" Dean demanded already striding towards the door.

"I wasn't paying attent- where are you going?" Sam questioned half rising from his bed.

"To look for her." Dean snapped.

"She hasn't been gone that long." Sam protested getting to his feet. Annoyance, it was lace in every word and stamped on his face.

"How long is that, Sam? Where you paying attention?" Dean questioned. He reached the door and yanked it open. Dean took a half step into the hall and pulled up short at sight of Jaden.

She stood with her hand outstretched, the room key in her fingers. Dean stood a foot taller glaring at her. The first thing that crossed her mind was that somehow she'd done something else to piss off the blond. The problem was, Jaden didn't care to figure out what that was. They were the ones insisting on tagging along on her hunt.

Ok, so she was technically being chauffeured by Dean but that still didn't mean she had to be all submissive.

"Why the hell did you leave without telling Sam? Why'd you leave your cell phone?"

Instinct had Dean reaching for her arm as he spoke; he pulled her into the room triggering a sense of deja vu for both of them. Of course Jaden had a completely different experience than Dean's.

_When the door opened Phade was unceremoniously yanked in. She bounced off Dean's chest and glared up into the flashing green eyes._

_"Where the hell have you been?" he growled pulling her aside and slamming the door closed. Phade moved to the door only to be pulled up short by Dean's unyielding frame blocking her way._

_"I left my ke-." Phade began only to be cut off by an angry Winchester._

_"What the hell where you thinking? What the hell happened to you?" Dean glared at her pink cheeks and pale complexion seeing the dark smudges under her eyes._

Jaden felt the sharp stab of pain in her temples and quickly pinched her nose and threw her head back. She didn't bother answering any of Dean's questions let alone listen to what he was saying. All Jaden could do was try and puzzle out the image in her head. It had been Dean in the vision, she'd heard his voice and like now his tone was concerned and annoyed but that wasn't unusual. He was always annoyed with her, very rarely did she see the concern but Jaden tended to ignore it anyway. She didn't want to think of how that made her feel-.

_'You're going crazy. That's what this is.'_ Jaden told herself. Why else would she be thinking about Dean? Why would she be seeing him in her head in places and situations she knew couldn't possibly have happened or even exist.

No, Sam was evil. The demons wanted him, called him the Boy King but most importantly he'd set Ruby free. That she couldn't forgive and no matter how much Dean, Pastor Jim or Ellen kept insisting Sammy wasn't evil, Jaden knew better. Something was wrong with him, Jaden could feel it and she wasn't going to ignore her instincts.

'_Ignore at your own risk, then you're dead and it doesn't matter so much. Would I go to heaven?' _Jaden wondered but she pushed that whimsical thought away. There was no heaven, not for her because she'd killed and wasn't that one of the major rules?

Nope, if there was a place for Jaden after this life it would be hell, maybe she'd get lucky and end up in purgatory though how that was gonna work was confusing. She'd read _Dante's Inferno_ and hadn't been too keen on the idea of what Dante described. Jaden could only hope it really was just fiction, all of it.

"Jaden?" Dean peered into her face; he pressed a soft towel to her nose which she took from him. She sat on the couch where he'd led her. He watched her lean back on the brown cushions and close her eyes. "How do you feel? J?"

"Fine." Jaden mumbled clearly annoyed with his incessant questioning. She wasn't going to say anything about the vision, about any of them. The last thing she needed was the Winchester's thinking she was loosing her mind.

_'But you are. You're loosing it J, because this isn't normal.'_

Of course it wasn't. Getting visions of things that had never happened definitely fell in with the 'loosing your mind' and 'going crazy' categories. Now, where did those people usually end up… where o where?

_'You need a distraction. Something that's gonna get them off your ass…'_

There was only one thing she had that would definitely get their attention.

"It's called the WolfeHouse and its been in the Wishek family since the early twenties." Jaden pulled the towel away from her face to inspect it completely ignoring Dean.

"What are- You didn't go-?" Dean scowled, an expression Jaden caught out of the corner of her eyes.

"Library blondie. You should check one out; get familiar with one so you can find out what you need to know about a haunting. First thing John should've taught you about investigating…" Jaden trailed off seeing the tense jaw and haunted look in the green eyes.

_'Well that did it. You got him off your ass and all you had to do was bring up his Dad and the fact that he's dead because he sold his soul to save Dean and you definitely got him off your ass. Yup, you sure did…'_

Jaden felt like the worst- there wasn't a word for how she felt. She almost reached over unsure of exactly what she wanted to do just knowing she needed to offer some sort of comfort. Instead she pulled her legs up onto the couch, shoved her back as far into the cushions as they'd let her and clenched her hands together so they wouldn't reach out to him.

_'Pastor Jim shouldn't have told me a damn thing. Fucking loose lips and sinking ships- what a God damn moron you are J. Fucking brilliant.'_ Jaden berated herself.

"WolfeHouse?" Sam's voice interrupted their staring contest and for once Jaden wasn't annoyed by the evil brother's question.

"Uh-huh." Jaden nodded glancing over at Sam. He came around the bed with his lap top but Dean suddenly grabbed at her hands. Jaden flinched, brown eyes wide as he took the towel from her.

"You did this again. You went out knowing you're in danger." Dean accused. Monte Rio came to mind again, the way she'd just appeared on the beach, the ghostly woman who'd been unable to move on and then waking up to find Jaden gone. He never heard her get up, felt her leave the room but just the same she hadn't been there when Sam came back. Worry filled him almost immediately knowing there were more of those demon worshipping KKK freaks… Now it was different. There were demons hunting her and though he hadn't, exactly, in those words, or not at all, told her what he'd figured out he knew she was in danger, he knew. "How many times are you just going to run out like you're invincible? What's it gonna take for you to see you're just like the rest of us? Another -."

"Whoa!" Jaden glared rising to her knees on the couch. "Big girl here, white boy." She jabbed a finger towards her chest never looking away from Dean. "I know how to take care of myself-."

"Apparently not good enough to stay alive!" Dean yelled looming over her, loosing patience and wanting very much to shake some sense into her.

"I am alive, pendejo!" Jaden yelled back. She jumped up, slightly bouncing on the couch, _finally_ able to glare _down_ at Dean.

"ENOUGH!" Sam's voice echoed in the room. Both turned their glares on him but Sam didn't care. He'd had enough of them, their bickering, the sarcastic comments, the snide remarks- they were both behaving like little kids, pulling pranks on each other… No. Sam had enough of them but it was more than their arguing because he knew how Dean felt about Jaden. His brother was in love with this woman. A woman who had no idea she had another life, a family she'd left behind and apparently was powerless. Even without her extra abilities, the fire thing and- though he'd never seen it she'd told him- the stone thing.

_'You're jealous.'_

Sam started to deny it, tell himself he didn't care but he'd be lying. He was jealous, jealous of Dean because he was in love and however much Jaden behaved as if the blond annoyed her, Sam could see Jaden cared about him too. If he were really honest, he'd admit the signs had bee there in LA, back at the Hyperion. Jaden cared about Dean a little too much, more than she wanted to admit. Sam could only be grateful that Dean wasn't aware of her true feelings because then…

Would he really loose his brother? Would Dean still let himself die if he knew how Jaden really felt about him?

The beginnings of an idea formed in his brain but Sam had to be careful, he had to consider every possible drawback before he did anything. Maybe Dean wouldn't die at the end of the year…

"Get this straight, bitch." Jaden hopped down from the couch and put herself between the brothers. "You _do not_ order me around. _EVER_!" she yelled jabbing a finger in his chest.

Sam blinked, watched as Jaden stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. The door slammed closed while Sam stared, his mind trying to pick up the threads of the 'conversation' they'd been having before he'd gotten sidetracked.

"Something's wrong." Dean muttered staring at the closed door with a worried frown. Sam rolled his eyes, once again annoyed and frustrated with him.

"Dean-." But what was the point? Anything Sam said would fall on deaf ears because Dean was too focused on the bloody towel in his hand to care about anything else. "Forget it."

_**Devil's Lake, North Dakota…**_

After her shower, Jaden didn't say a word to the Winchester's as she got ready for bed. She was making up her couch again when Dean started asking about the haunting but Jaden wasn't in the mood to play nice. She wasn't in the mood to keep fighting either so Jaden grabbed the flash drive from her jacket pocket and tossed it at Dean.

Now in the clear morning light she sat at the table with a steaming cup of coffee Dean had brought back. She'd been surprised to see a small carton of milk, more because the brothers took their coffee's black.

"You got all of this from the library?" Dean questioned though his attention stayed on the screen between them.

"That's what I said, blondie." Jaden quipped before taking another sip of her café con leche. Dean didn't bother with a remark though he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was relaxed, the ghost of a smile lingered over her mouth and there was dreamy look in her brown eyes. Dean attributed it to her still not being fully awake and let his eyes wander over her body. She still hadn't dressed; her bare legs were pulled up and braced against the table. Dean admired the bare legs; a creamy bronzed tint to her skin he'd just assumed had to do with the sun was in fact natural. His lips quirked up in a smile while his eyes roamed lower, to the red shorts barely deserving of that title. Not a mark, not a single black mark…

Dean's appreciative look turned to a frown. He looked up turning towards her knowing she'd notice. He didn't care though, because there were things they needed to talk about. He'd been wanting to bring up the subject before, to tell her about her family and if she didn't believe him then he'd show her the news clippings they'd found on the internet regarding LA. He wanted her to be careful as well, if anything were to happen…

"What?" Jaden asked frowning. "I got something on my face shouldn't be there or what?" she demanded more from discomfort at finding him just staring at her than a desire to pick a fight with Dean. It was too early for fighting.

"You need to be more careful." Dean replied with a wince because he wasn't telling her about LA like he'd been thinking of doing.

_'You're afraid she'll go back to them. You're afraid she'll leave you all alone with only the memory of Kentucky and go back…'_

His jaw clenched tightly, a wave of anger washed through him but it was true. He was afraid she'd leave him.

_'You're not even together, Deano!'_

Dean scowled.

"According to whom?" Jaden questioned taking another drink. She refused to look at him, didn't want to hear him either but short of putting a gag on his mouth she'd have to sit it out until she came up with something else. Jaden thought it was too bad Sam had been sent out to get breakfast because he sure as hell would've been interrupting them right then.

"Lincoln, Nebraska." Dean bit out. With a heavy sigh Dean set his cup on the table. "J…"

"So I found something interesting." Jaden interrupted. Ignoring how close he was to her was harder than Jaden had thought. The tone of his voice implied some sort of- well, Jaden didn't want to hear anything 'mushy'. She didn't want to bring up Lincoln because she didn't want to think about who was missing and why she was riding around with the Winchester's. Jaden didn't want to get anywhere near the subject of Kentucky because that would bring up memories and – no. She certainly didn't want to bring up that night or anything to do with Dean making her insides feel like she had butterflies in her stomach or her skin tingle as if she were touching a low wattage electrical wire.

"Lily Franco."

Dean sighed and let it go because really, what was the point? He was dead in a couple of months anyway. All he was going to accomplish was to cause her more pain. In the end he'd leave her just like he was leaving Sammy.

"She married young. Literally." Jaden arched a dark eyebrow. "Fourteen is considered old in some cultures." She would know and the scowl on her face had Dean asking why. Jaden hedged but decided it wouldn't hurt to reveal how when she was sixteen some old man at one of her Dad's jobs had told her she was too old. "He had the nerve to tell me I shoulda been married with four kids by then."

"What'd you say?" Dean asked trying not to laugh though he was clearly amused by her anecdote. There was no way Dean would believe Jaden if she said she didn't somehow tell off the old guy.

"I ran to my Dad freaked out. What'd you think I'd do?" Jaden glared.

"Well, something along the lines of a-."

"Insult the old man?" Jaden questioned and seeing that's exactly what Dean had assumed shook her head. "Nope, gotta respect the old dudes. Besides Dad said it was normal-expected even to get hitched to an old guy and if we'd been living in the rancho that's probably how my life would've ended up. I have never been so grateful to have been born in the US, Dean." Jaden shook her head clearly the thought of that kind of life didn't appeal to her. "No way."

"Really, you didn't…" Dean couldn't picture Jaden running off without saying something. Jaden noticed him open his mouth obviously with another question that had nothing to do with their haunting.

"You're much prettier quiet so don't." Jaden warned raising a hand. Dean looked confused for a second then he was scowling.

_'Our? Why the hell- no, when the hell did it become our haunting? This one's all mine!'_ Jaden scolded herself. Hadn't she been the one in the library prying out the names of the people asking Pastor Jim for his help? Hadn't she convinced Pastor Jim to give it to her? Of course she let him think the Winchester's would be part of the hunt but Jaden had never considered involving them aside from the driving part.

No, the WolfeHouse was her haunting.

_'Then why are you sharing information?'_

Jaden chose to ignore the taunting little voice and continued.

"The perv they shackled her with strung her up- get this." she turned to Dean once again all business. "She's accused of 'enticing' the brother in law during a visit." Anger colored her tone.

"You don't think so?" Dean questioned and as soon as the words left his mouth he knew they were totally wrong. He could've smacked his head on the table…

"Seriously? The girls fifteen, Dean!" Jaden exclaimed. She set her feet on the floor and the coffee on the table. "Barefoot, pregnant, waiting on the pig hand and foot- no way." she shook her head. "If anything I'm sure the brother tried to force her, maybe he did and she told the husband but he doesn't believe her. Of course the brother lays the blame on her because it's always our fault you can't keep it in your pants." Here she smacked Dean, brown eyes darkening with anger.

"And I get smacked for being the nearest man." Dean grumbled slightly pulling away from her.

"So he hangs her." Jaden glared at the screen and typed a new address. "Fuckdick goes off and gets himself a new wife a year later."

"What's this got to do with the haunting?" Dean finally asked choosing to ignore the 'fuckdick' though he clearly remembered the demon dogs from that hunt in LA. He would have been much happier to sit there and listen to her tell him more funny stories about her childhood.

"The local paper,_ Dakota Gazette_, had some interesting articles. A couple unexplained deaths all on the Wishek property. All of them men but this one… the brother was found in the back yard, neck broken." She typed another address and pulled up a different window. "A couple of years later there's an obit- really another article for the murder of Robbie Wishek." Jaden smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Dean didn't like it, it was a satisfied smile. "The s.o.b died in his sleep but then I found another article. The 2nd wife was also hanged."

"What's with all the hanging?" Dean muttered as he skimmed through the next article.

"Guess it was their block party." Jaden replied then opened another window. "She poisoned him." This time Jaden really did smile.

"Go on, gloat." Dean grumbled as he sat back in his chair. He'd sifted through some of the information on her flash drive but she'd somehow managed to gather too much. Dean had actually fallen asleep reading through some of the articles and he'd never even reached the ones she'd just shown him. Of course he'd opened up some documents detailing the building of the WolfeHouse, the history of the town- what the hell all of that had to do with their haunting was making more sense now than it had last night. "We still don't know if this is our ghost." Dean grumbled.

"Just because the M.O. changes a bit doesn't mean its not." Jaden snapped and shuffled through other articles. Anything she'd found relating to the Wishek's and the WolfeHouse had been saved to her flash drive.

"We're not dealing with serial killers, J." Dean retorted. "These are ghosts, spirits and they stick to their pattern." Dean glanced at the door again wondering where the hell Sam had gone for breakfast.

"It's our ghost." Jaden repeated knowing she was right though she'd be crazy to tell him how she was so sure.

_'Crazy… lock you up, toss away the key. Put you in a straightjacket and leave you in a padded room… If you're really lucky they'll dope you up and let you sit in front of a window and drool on yourself. Won't that be great?' _

The door opened startling them both. Dean was half out of his chair, one hand at his back reaching for the colt when Sam backed in, his arms loaded with Styrofoam containers. Jaden didn't wait to be asked to move, just got up and took her lap top to her couch. The cushions sank with her weight conforming to her shape while the brothers set up the food.

"Jaden." Dean called sounding exasperated by her sudden departure. He was starting to notice the little things Sam had already seen. "Dude, she thinks we're chasing some girl-."

"I know, Dean." Jaden snapped setting her lap top aside and striding over to the table. With both hands grasping the back of a chair she stared him straight in the eyes. "There's no guessing, no doubts, this is my ghost."

"Yours?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sam stood between them wondering how two people could argue so much and not physically hurt each other.

"I got omelets." Sam said but neither was paying attention.

"Yeah, mine. I'm the one doing the leg work here." Jaden retorted.

"I got bacon." Sam tried again. He reached for the container and popped it open but even that failed to get Dean's attention.

"I still say-."

"Otra vez!" Jaden cut in, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure alright."

Dean gritted his teeth.

"Breakfast anyone?" Sam asked though he wasn't hopeful it would get their attention.

"Fine." Dean suddenly sat down taking the container with his bacon and omelet. "Let's take a look around the place. Jaden can introduce us." He offered up a perfunctory smile then started eating much to Jaden's disgust.

'_How can he eat? Doesn't anything ruin his appetite?'_ she wondered because she certainly wasn't going to eat more than one of those slices of bread. For some unexplained reason Jaden was angry and mixing that with food wasn't the best idea. She rubbed at her stomach feeling it shift uncomfortably and glowered.

"You're not eating?" Sam called to her back but again Jaden didn't bother answering him. Sam glared at the closed bathroom door stabbing his plastic fork down into the omelet.

"Let it go." Dean said between mouthfuls. "Eat your food Sammy." He nudged Sam's arm and kept eating.

By the time they were done Jaden had showered and dressed. Dean was surprised to find himself disappointed to see her wearing jeans. He'd gotten so used to her in the skirts and gone were her harley boots. She walked towards her dresser, her Converse making no sound on the wooden floor. From the top drawer she pulled out a thin red long-sleeved sweater which she slipped on over the black t-shirt. The sleeves were too long but Jaden didn't seem to notice. From her duffel, Jaden took the toy she called the Walther Model 5 and checked the clip. Satisfied she grabbed her military styled jacket and slipped it on, the gun going in the side pocket and lifted out the hood of her sweater.

Dean watched her take a small knife and tie the sheath to her leg then wiggle it but there was no bulge. He couldn't even tell she had it strapped; she must've thought the same because she grabbed another one, a switchblade and slipped that one in her back pocket. Dean thought she was traveling light considering the huge three pronged knives she'd had with her in Monte Rio. Then again she wasn't super strong or bursting into flames either.

"You planning on sitting there all morning?" Jaden asked striding over to the table. She stopped, one hand on her hip, head tilted and dangled his car keys. "They're waiting."

_**The Wishek Wolfe House…**_

Jennet Wishek opened the door to three strangers. She'd called Pastor Jim Murphy at her wits end hoping he would be able to help them. Jennet had been under the impression he would be come himself but when she'd spoken to him two days ago he'd told her to expect a young woman and two young men. Jennet hadn't been sure about letting in three strangers but Pastor Jim had reassured her.

Now, Jennet took a moment to assess the help Pastor Jim had sent to her home.

Her eyes immediately went to the taller of the two men. His dark brown hair was just a little too long and messy. His brown eyes had that innocent puppy dog look she had no doubt came in useful in reassuring and calming people. Her youngest boy tended to put his pretty green eyes to use every chance he got, which was too often in her opinion.

Beside him, the sandy haired blond with green eyes exuded confidence, his smile came too easy which gave Jennet the impression he was used to charming his way around obstacles. She wondered what the young man did when charm didn't work.

Lastly, Jennet focused on the young woman standing between them. Her black hair was loosely braided; the long bangs had been swept aside but stubbornly kept getting in her eyes. Jennet watched her sweep them aside again and noticed that her eyes weren't black as she'd fist assumed but a deep, dark brown. She wore black eye shadow, her eyes lined in black kohl and Jennet wondered why some women were blessed with extraordinarily long lashes and others had to scrape by on fakes.

"Can I help you?" Jennet said softly.

"Mrs. Wishek?" at her nod the young woman continued. "Pastor Jim sent us. I'm Jaden, this is Dean." Jaden pointed to her left and after a second Dean introduced Sam.

"Please come inside." Jennet stepped out of the way. Dean held the door open letting Jaden go in. Sam followed Dean annoyed and listening with half an ear as Mrs. Wishek described their supernatural symptoms.

"We don't go in the backyard anymore." Jennet said leading them into her living room. "We can't because someone always gets hurt." She smiled stiffly and sat in a rose colored chair. Dean set his hand on Jaden's lower back absently guiding her to the matching couch. They sat down leaving Sam on the chair opposite them.

"What exactly happens?" Jaden asked trying to ignore the fact that Dean's arm was draped over the back of the couch or that his leg was touching against hers. She sat forward to get away from the distracting warmth of Dean's arm at her back and focused on the woman.

"Well, it's only recently things have gotten worse. We'd always heard about the- the history of WolfeHouse. Strange deaths, people getting hurt but we just never thought there was any truth to it." Jennet took a deep breath and licked her lips. "About three months ago the boys started complaining; they were getting bruises and couldn't remember how. I just thought, they're boys. They were roughhousing and- and… Then my husband, Drew- he had these awful bruises all over his chest and ribs. We didn't know how or why… Last month we had a bar-b-q." here Jennet sighed. Jaden noticed how pale she suddenly got then felt Dean lean forward as well, his arm somehow resting around her waist and Jaden had to fight the urge to lean into his side. "I wasn't sure but Drew insisted."

"Why is that?" Dean questioned.

"Because it was Nolan's birthday. We'd promised him a party this year, Drew didn't want to break our promise." Not for the first time did Jennet wish they had. "Everything was fine, the kids were running around all over the place, Drew was manning the bar-b-q…I don't know what happened."

"Mrs. Wishek how long have you lived here?" Sam asked curiously. The question seemed to draw Jennet from her memories of that day. She sat up straighter and looked at Sam.

"We moved in about five months ago. Nana Izz owned the house. She lived here her whole life, never married. All she had was the house… when she died we found out it was ours. We were the only family Nana Izz knew, nobody else bothered to visit. Drew would plan weekend vacations for us, mostly because he didn't like that she lived alone." Jennet finished with a sad smile.

"Can I see your back yard?" Jaden asked getting to her feet before Jennet had a chance to decide.

"I'm not sure…"

"You've never been hurt, have you?" Jaden questioned because as far as she knew it was only the men who were found with broken necks. She didn't like the fact that the boys were sporting bruises, they were just kids after all but there had to be a reason why Lily would do that.

"N-no." Jennet's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Jaden and if she'd caught it then it was certain Dean had as well.

"Is it this way?" Jaden pointed to the arch heading into the hall and moved towards it with Dean on her heels.

"Y-yes but-." Jennet got up with Sam behind her and headed to the hall. "I'm not sure this is-."

"Don't worry." Jaden reassured with a soft smile and a gentle hand on the older woman's arm. "I've got bodyguards." Jaden winked and got a ghost of a smile from Jennet.

They headed to the rear of the house passing through the kitchen and out the back screen door onto the porch. Jaden took in the huge space, the green lawn and the few trees ringing the yard.

"This is nice." Jaden murmured thinking of Uncle RJ's huge yard in _Helena_. It was fenced but beyond the gate was the _Helena National Forest_, just a little piece bordering the houses on the block.

"Yes, it's a big difference from our little apartment." Jennet agreed which is what made the situation so difficult. The boys couldn't play in the yard but she consoled herself with the fact they had more room in the house than they'd ever had in the apartment. Still, if this _thing_ wasn't fixed they'd have no choice but to leave. They'd decided together, they couldn't risk the boys being hurt.

"So, where…" Jaden tuned out Sam's voice and slowly went down the steps into the backyard. She looked left and right taking in the yard, the porch, the steps and then the trees. There was so much to do here, wards and safeguards to set up but first they had to get rid of this ghost.

Dean walked into the yard which made Jennet very uncomfortable. Her gaze kept straying to the couple in her yard, worry marred her features and she bit her lip.

Jaden winced, her hand absently rubbing at her forehead as she strode towards the big tree at the far end of the yard. It looked old, the perfect place to put up a tree house, she'd always wanted one…

Jaden rolled her shoulders feeling a stiffness creep towards her neck and then she got a sharp pain at the base of her skull. She grabbed the tree wanting to slam her head against its trunk and tried to breathe past the pain.

_The sun burned down on her arms. She tried to pull away but he was stronger. Her bare feet dug into the dirt, little rocks cut into her heels but there was no escape. They weren't listening, he didn't believe her…_

Jaden shook her head, turned around so her back pressed against the tree trunk and clutched at her head with both hands. Her fingers dug into her skull trying to relieve the pain by pressing harder.

_Her cheek stung and the coppery taste in her mouth confirmed what her brain was still trying to figure out. Again, her head swung to the side, ears ringing with each blow. Her wrists burned from the rope he'd tied them with but that was nothing compared to the humiliation she'd endured a few days before…_

"Jaden?" Dean's voice barely registered as she re-lived Lily's last moments. "Jaden." He held her up, one hand brushing hair out of her face. Jaden grabbed her nose as she felt the trickle slide down and over her lip. "Come on." Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and practically carried her back towards the house.

"I'm ok." Jaden muttered but she didn't pull away from him. Dean didn't say anything though Jennet let out a gasp.

"Oh my God." Jennet stood on the porch, a hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine. It's just a nose bleed." Jaden reassure her but the look on Jennet's face was far from reassure. "I get 'em all the time. Ask him?" Jaden rolled her eyes towards Dean but he was upset as well.

"Yeah, all the time." He echoed coming up the steps. "You think we could use your bathroom?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I just-." Jennet held the door open for them pointing the down the hall. "To your left."

Sam took Jennet's arm and held her back as Dean hurried Jaden into the bathroom. He hoped that this one time they wouldn't argue or if they did they'd have the presence of mind to keep their voices down.

"She'll be fine." Sam reassured with one of his smiles. "This isn't the first time."

"I just thought- Drew and the boys…" Jennet trailed off. It was clear to Sam she'd thought the ghost was starting to hurt women as well. Sam wondered if it was.

Dean closed the door behind them before lowering Jaden onto the only seat in the bathroom. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes still pinching her nose. The sound of running water cut out and then Dean placed the wet towel to her nose gently pulling her hand away. She tried taking the towel from him but Dean wouldn't let go.

"And you think I'm stubborn." Jaden mumbled through the towel on her face.

"I _know_. There's a difference." Dean replied removing the towel. Jaden opened her eyes barely smiling though Dean couldn't see what was so funny.

"El burro hablando de orejas." Jaden quipped and getting a glare for her trouble. "Meaning you're just as bad."

"What's going on, J?" Dean asked. Jaden sighed heavily letting her body relax for a moment.

"Nothing." She murmured closing her eyes.

"This is _not_ nothing, Jaden. This isn't normal. I don't remember you getting any nose bleeds in LA-."

"Otra vez." Jaden glared. "Quit with that bull shit story alright. No, I'm done with the 'Help the helpless' krap and the souled vampire shit. I don't want to hear it anymore." She was glad her voice didn't betray any of her doubts but telling him she'd 'seen' a vampire in her head was just going to egg him on, unless he decided she was crazy because then it was straightjackets and little blue pills or maybe they were white?

"I don't care." Dean leaned over her one hand on either side of Jaden, his face inches from hers and it took her breath away. "You're going to listen because something is definitely wrong with you. Something happened that wiped out everything from last year. You don't remember putting us up at the Hyperion. You don't remember tagging along on a hunt with us or helping Sam get over those headaches. You even forgot coming to my rescue in Monte Rio and helping us save that little girl from those demon worshipping KKK or the bar…" Dean grinned remembering that night but focused again on Jaden. She wasn't glaring at him; she didn't look at all upset, just sat there quietly looking up at him with those big brown eyes… He wanted to say- he wasn't sure what words would come out of his mouth and decided it was better if he didn't say anything.

Jaden had nowhere to go as Dean slowly inched closer but she didn't want to go anywhere. She wasn't about to admit that out loud but for a couple of seconds Jaden could let down her guard. What was the harm in one little kiss? It was just a kiss anyway…

Dean smiled, watched her eyes flutter closed and stopped.

_'What are you doing?'_ His brain screamed. Where was the hesitation coming from? Why wasn't he kissing her? Jaden obviously didn't have a problem else she'd be causing him some pain.

_'Kiss her! God damn you, kiss her already!'_ his brain ordered. Dean jerked into motion just as Jaden frowned. She opened her eyes starting to sit up and collided with Dean.

"Ow! What-." Jaden frowned reaching up to rub her nose while Dean grimaced.

Determined, Dean cupped his right hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him.

"Mmph!" Jaden blinked in surprise, her hand starting to push on his chest when she felt her stomach flutter and just… relaxed.

_'It's just a kiss.'_ She reminded herself…

_**Devil's Lake, North Dakota…**_

Jaden hadn't said a word since getting in the car but Sam was doing all the talking choosing not to comment on the silent pair.

"It is a woman. One of the boys says he's seen her which no one believed at first but then their oldest also saw her. After that they started getting the bruises, the dead neighbor at the bar-b-q and the bruises on her husband were enough to call Pastor Jim."

"How'd they know to call him?" Dean asked flicking his glance into the rearview mirror but Jaden was wearing those dammed aviator shades and he couldn't see her eyes.

"They used to live in Blue Earth. Part of Pastor Jim's flock until Drew got a new job closer to old Nana Izz." Sam answered turning to Dean. "Salt & Burn?" he questioned.

"Gotta find the body and we don't know who this girl is." Dean replied turning right.

"We know who." Jaden said just loud enough they heard her over the soft music playing.

"No." Dean retorted. "We have two names you dug up from God knows where."

"I _know_ its Lily Franco." Jaden snapped.

Dean pulled up to a red light stubbornly refusing to go on her hunch without more proof. The problem was Jaden wasn't going to admit having 'seen' Lily being hanged because then there would be more questions.

"No, we're not digging up a bunch graves until we're sure." Dean insisted.

Jaden clenched her hands, more frustrated than she should've been by his pigheadedness. Her hands itched to smack him, instead Jaden reached for the door handle and got out of the Impala.

"Woa-hey!" Dean swiveled in his seat then back to the window as the back door slammed shut. "What the hell!" he glared at Jaden's retreating form. "Get back in the car, J!"

As answer, Jaden raised a hand and there was no mistaking her reply.

"Dean," Sam place a hand on his brothers arm. "Just let it go."

Dean threw a glare at his brother hearing those words but Sam's expression was sincere.

"Like hell…" Dean reached for his cell and started dialing. He didn't expect her to pick up but he wasn't going to stop dialing until she did. The light changed and Dean crossed two lanes to make a left turn but he didn't see Jaden anywhere on the street. "Where the hell did she go?"

"We need to find out who this girl is, Dean." Sam reminded him. After a moment of hesitation Dean agreed. It was a small town, he'd give Jaden an hour to cool off in the meantime he was going to check the GPS on her cell and track her.

_**Medora Hills Cemetery, Devils Lake North Dakota…**_

Jaden held the flashlight steady as the Winchester's dug in the soft earth. She'd been feeling weird for the last two weeks, uncommonly moody, snapping at everyone for anything, she was easily pissed off and the urge to hit 'things' was strong. She had to stop herself from reacting which hadn't been a problem before. Dean tended to annoy her beyond reason and it wasn't like he played the same pranks on her that he did to Sam. Jaden had blamed her unreasonable mood swings on the medications and the accident but she'd stopped taking those a day after the Winchester's had left on their hunt because the pills made her sick.

A hollow thunk caught her attention and Jaden moved closer to the edge of the grave.

"Pay dirt." Dean grinned pulling himself out of the grave. She watched Sam scoop more dirt off the coffin before cracking it open. The wood groaned before splintering, Jaden sat down heavily on a mound of dirt the guys had piled on the side.

"Puta madre, para nuestra suerte." She muttered lowering the flashlight. Dean peered over the side, a canister of salt in one hand and lighter fluid in the other.

"What the hell?" he frowned then glanced at Sam who was leaning on the side of the grave.

"That bastard…" Jaden murmured grabbing her head with her free hand. "He didn't bury her." in the back of her mind she had the feeling she'd somehow known Lily wouldn't be there. It wasn't going to be that easy; Jaden just didn't know why she was so sure.

"If we don't have a body to salt and bu-."

"She keeps haunting." Jaden snapped cutting Sam off. "I know."

"He had to put her somewhere." Dean retorted. "Where the hell is he going to bury a dead woman if not here?" But none of them had an answer to that.

Dean chucked the canister back at the duffel and grabbed his shovel. He muttered under his breath cursing as he shoveled dirt back into the hole they'd dug, apparently just for fun.

_**The Rough Rider Hotel…**_

_She felt tired, sore and of all things hungry not to mention thirsty. When Phade opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the ceiling which she didn't remember being white. Her Hers was a creamy pale pink just so it didn't clash with the deep red walls. At first Phade had thought to use a pale yellow but that hadn't worked out the way she'd planned so, the pink and Phade was not the pink type. This room was definitely not Phade's and as she turned her head to look around she noticed the sounds, beeping and the monitor then the stand with the liquid bag and the tube coming down attached to a needle that was in; "MY ARM!" Phade yelled sitting up so fast her head spun. Phade hurt herself as she grabbed at the IV and yanked it out. Her arm bled and she fell out of the bed. _

Jaden let out a grunt of breath as her body hit the floor. She cursed softly but still heard the Winchester's stir from their beds.

"What?" Dean whispered suddenly very alert.

"Nada." Jaden grumbled. She sat up and rubbed her shoulder which had taken the brunt of her weight. "Go back to sleep." She ordered and glared towards Sam who was half sitting up, hair sticking up at odd ends and rubbing his face to cover a yawn. Had they been under attack… Jaden was disgusted to note his lack of preparation. At least Dean had his colt in hand.

"…back to sleep, Sammy." Dean whispered and obediently Sam lay down again. After a moment of rustling covers to settle in again Sam was silent. Dean turned towards Jaden who still sat on the floor, head cradled on her raised knees, both hands threaded through the inky mane.

"Jaden?" he questioned softly. She didn't answer, didn't even move. Dean wondered if maybe she'd fallen asleep but didn't think it was possible in her current position.

Jaden heard the sheets rustle then the soft pad of Dean's bare feet on the wooden floor. She'd barely noticed the lack of carpet in their room and couldn't help thinking that her fall would've hurt less had there been one.

"Jaden…" she felt his hand on her forearm, knew he was kneeling in front of her and didn't want to look up. Why was it so hard to get a full night of sleep?

"I'm fine." She mumbled into her knees hoping he wouldn't pretend not to hear her.

"You're not." He protested. "I know you're not… what is it Jaden?" he asked softly running his fingers through her hair. She felt him sit beside her, the warmth of his body seeping into her side…

"It's nothing, ok." Jaden raised her head and pulled out of his reach. She didn't want to admit his touch relaxed her, made her feel comfortable-. "I…guess I…rolled too far left. Hit the floor." She flicked her eyes toward him and quickly back at her hands now clasped over her knees.

"Ok." Dean sighed, he already knew she was stubborn and if she wasn't talking to him now she wasn't going to if he kept insisting either. "That's how you want it." he stood up ignoring her furrowed brow. Bending down he grabbed her arm and easily got her to stand.

"What are you doing?" Jaden demanded in a whisper. She didn't even pull out of his hold but Dean slid his hand down her arm until his fingers threaded with hers.

"Nothing." Dean replied slightly smiling as he led her towards his bed.

"Whoa." Jaden pulled back and shook her head. "If you think I'm- that I-." Her face felt suddenly hot. She glanced over at the still form in the other bed and glared at Dean. "You're brothers in the room!" she hissed.

"We're just going to sleep, J." Dean couldn't help his amused smile, he almost laughed but then she'd likely hit him and he wasn't up to dodging blows with her.

"Sleep?" Jaden echoed as Dean slid in first. She was confused because sleep was the farthest thing from a guys mind whenever they had a girl in bed.

Wasn't it?

Dean grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the bed. She went meekly, settled in a bit stiffly but after Dean pulled the blankets over them she turned towards him. He hesitated only a second before putting his arms around her and closing his eyes. He could feel her breath on his chest; she shifted and then settled down. He could tell she was tense but he kept his eyes closed and concentrated on breathing normally. Eventually they both fell asleep. This time Jaden didn't dream, she didn't have the nightmares or the memories torture her. There was nothing but peace surrounding her…

_**The Wishek Wolfe House…**_

They were back. It had been Sam's idea to check the property thinking it was the next most likely place to bury a body. Once there it was Jaden who convinced Jennet to take her boys out for the day. The boys pounced, all three sandy heads bouncing around their Mother in excitement.

"Alright." Jaden came back into the living room. "They're off. Any ideas?" she crossed her arm and glanced at the brothers.

Of course they had an idea. At least Sam had an idea. He led them through the hall and out to the backyard. Jaden stopped them on the porch grabbing at Dean's sleeve.

"Are you nuts?" she demanded. They gave her the 'Huh' look and again Jaden found herself unaccountably furious with the pair. "Did you not hear the lady say her husband got bruises? How men tended to end up dead in her backyard? Par de pendejos, no entiended…" she mumbled glaring at Dean.

"How else are we going to dig her out from under the tree?" Sam demanded but Jaden crossed her arms and didn't bother answering.

"The tree?" Dean echoed because that was the first he was hearing of digging a corpse from a tree.

"I just figured…I mean there was that ghost on Route 66." They both remembered. It hadn't been that long ago.

"I'll get the shovels." Dean sighed and headed back through the house leaving Jaden alone with Sam on the porch. As soon as the door closed behind him Jaden turned and found a seat at the farthest end of the porch on a rocker. She slipped on her aviator shades again and did her best to ignore him.

Sam wasn't sure if he should try talking to her, he didn't want to get any closer without Dean around. Jaden tended not to hit when his brother was there.

It was a long five minutes for Sam but maybe it had been longer for Jaden. The heavy sound of Dean's boots was a welcome relief and Sam opened the back door just as Dean was reaching for it.

Jaden stayed were she was and watched the guys dig. Her eyes kept moving form one end of the yard to the other worried something would happen. If it did she was hoping the ghost would go for the Boy King and make life a little safer. Still, she knew Dean wouldn't be happy about it…

Jaden turned towards the door, brow furrowed. She shifted in her seat leg swaying until finally she got up and headed inside. In the kitchen she caught the shadow of a person in the hall and quickly followed it. Jaden turned the corner and found a door recessed into the wall. She looked over her shoulder but there was no one else in the house. Frowning she twisted the doorknob and had to push on the wood to get it open. The dark wood swung inward on creaking hinges. If there was anyone in the basement then they'd know she was coming in.

The stairway was dark, only the first four steps were clearly visible. Hesitation, its what got a hunter killed, that and being careless or too eager. Jaden grit her teeth and started down the steps glad she hadn't worn her boots. Still, the wood creaked with her weight. Jaden trailed her hand on the brick wall her other hovering over the banister. A square patch of light showed her the dirt floor; apparently no one had ever poured cement. Stepping off the last step Jaden turned towards the only window, eyes going wide.

There, haloed by the sun streaming in through the dirty panes stood Lily Franco. There was no mistake; the girl was the same as she'd been in the 'vision'. Her dress was torn and dirty; blood was caked on the collar and at the sleeves where the rope had cut her delicate skin. It still hung off her limbs, a constant reminder of what was done. She was pale but Jaden had never seen a ghost with a sunny complexion. The more Jaden stared the more the light grew brighter; the stains in her dress faded and Lily looked like some angel the way the sun shone behind her.

_They hurt her. Got away with it. He laughed when she cried, said no one would believe her, that she was nothing, he'd done it before and he would do it again. Every time he felt like it._

_She tried to fight… but he was stronger. He hit her, careful not to touch her face but it hurt none the less._

Jaden moved closer, her steps slow. She reached a hand towards the young girl while in her head she could see what they'd done to her.

_He forced his way. Pushed into her and when she screamed he muffled it with a pillow._

Jaden clutched her stomach, grimaced and bit back a groan. She felt her body tense- the girl's pain filled her. It was her…

"Stop." Jaden grunted hunched over.

She closed her eyes spilling a couple of tears for her suffering, the humiliation but it only brought the scene into vivid detail.

It was no longer this pale girl, face shove into the mattress but Jaden. The sounds, the creaking springs, the grunting pervert beh-.

"No…" Jaden tried to draw a breath, fingers digging into the soft comforter. "Please…"

_"They have to be punished…."_

Jaden gasped, she blinked the tears from her eyes looking up at Lily's ghost. The figure shifted, like a TV screen shorting out and then she was gone.

"They have to be punished." She murmured confused as to why she was on the dirt floor. The words flitted through her head until her brain finally grasped the meaning. Jaden scrambled to her feet and ran to the stairs in a panic.

"Dean!!"

_**In the back yard…**_

"Anymore bright ideas, genius?" Dean asked. He leaned on the shovel, one hand wiping the sweat from his brow. So far they'd dug all around the damn tree and they hadn't found a body. Clearly, he was not happy by their lack of success.

"Where's Jaden?" Sam questioned looking at the empty porch.

"Making lemonade…" Dean hoped then wondered if that was considered cooking because apparently this version of Phade didn't cook. He shook his head and scowled at the mess they'd made of the back yard.

"Dean!"

Both men jerked around at the sound of her voice. They glanced at each other then started running. They were halfway across the yard when Dean felt a blinding pain in his side. He clutched at his ribs stumbling and seeing that, Sam reached to steady his brother. A sharp pain shot up his arm; it felt as if his bones were splintering.

Neither heard the back door bang open or Jaden come out onto the porch.

"Dios mio, Dean!" she cried seeing him knelt on the grass, one arm wrapped around his middle. She started down the steps but even if she managed to get him out of the back yard it wouldn't make Lily stop.

_'Salt! You need salt!'_ her brain screamed. Turning back to the house Jaden ran into the kitchen and looked around. She kept mumbling under her breath when she finally saw the canister of salt sitting right in front of her. The dark blue background with the girl in the umbrella sat on the counter. Jaden lunged for it and almost knocked it on the ground. She ran out to the yard again pouring out the white grains into her palm.

"Get up!" she ordered tossing it over their heads. "Get inside, hurry!"

Dean felt immediate relief, the pressure on his ribs eased enough he could get to his feet. Sam helped him up the back porch while Jaden tossed another handful of salt. They stumbled into the kitchen, sweaty, panting and each one suffering Lily's punishment.

Jaden went directly to Dean where he stood by the table.

"Where are you hurt?" she questioned softly, her hands already pulling his arm away from his rib cage.

"Its not bad." Dean denied through clenched teeth and trying to hide a wince.

"You're hurt!" Jaden snapped. She glared at him, angry because he was too stupid to listen and worried because… what if Lily had killed him?

Dean was surprised to see the shine of tears in her brown eyes. They glimmered in the late afternoon sun… he cupped his hand behind her head just like he had the day before and offered a smile.

"We've had worse." He revealed but Sam could see his brother had once again said the wrong thing.

"You knew." Sam stated before Jaden could snap at his brother. "Jaden, what happened?"

Jaden pulled herself away from Dean with a shake of her head. She didn't want to talk about what she saw, what Lily had shown her.

"She's in the basement."

"How do you know-." Sam took a step in her direction.

"Because I know!" Jaden snapped glaring at Sam. She wiped her eyes angrily then turned away. All she had to do was remember it wasn't her, those things never happened, not to her. The memory of what those men did wasn't hers. It didn't change the fact that it still hurt- her body…

Jaden clenched her jaw and resolutely headed to the basement. She was going to set the girl free, give her the peace she deserved and should've had a long time ago.

At her back Dean followed with a shovel, he clutched his side feeling as if hot pokers were shoved between his ribs…

_**The Rough Rider Hotel…**_

_"Phade." His hand took her elbow and as she turned, the half smile questioning he touched his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen and thought she'd punch him for this. Dean stepped back his hands once again going in his pockets as Phade just watched him in silence._

It was late, the dark hotel room silent except for the 'snores' on the opposite bed. Jaden couldn't sleep; when ever she closed her eyes there were more of those visions though she thought of them more as nightmares. Her brain just wouldn't obey her commands to block them out and she didn't want to think about them.

Jaden shifted again, the wooden frame creaked. She gritted her teeth, annoyance and frustration washing through her body. She had heard that sound. It would be a miracle if they hadn't.

Jaden rubbed her face again, dug the heels of her palms into her eyes but the images seemed to be permanently burned into her brain. She turned on her side ignoring the creaking wood. The TV reflected the room, dark and silent. The sting of tears shown in her eyes and Jaden wrapped her arms around herself.

It wasn't the same.

Jaden knew where she'd find peace, where she could finally sleep and not dream, not have to _see_ any of them…

Sitting up Jaden stared at the unmoving shape on the bed to her left. She bit her lip and sat. The debate in her head went back and forth until she decided to ignore it. Standing, Jaden padded over to the bed before she could come to her senses. It wouldn't be any different than before. She just needed to sleep.

Jaden hesitated with her hand inches from his shoulder.

Dean jerked awake; the hand under his pillow clutched the colt half sliding it out when Jaden's face came into focus. He shoved the gun back under the pillow and pulled the covers back, grunting some sort of invitation. Silently, Jaden slid in beside him and as before she fit herself against his side. Her head nestled in the space between his shoulder and neck. Dean felt her sigh as his arm wrapped around her and then she was still.

Dean lay there, listening to her breathing even out while his fingers played with her hair. She hadn't said a word and likely would pretend nothing was different in the morning but for Dean it was.

Sam had noticed and eventually he would say something, a reminder and Dean could care less.

This was the glimpse of a life Dean could've had. The life he'd wanted and set aside for another time, for when they were done. His family needed him, they had the YED to hunt and kill. His life had been spent doing the right thing, following his Dad's orders… Wasn't it time Dean was selfish? Just for a little while…

_**Morning…**_

Sam was the first one up and like the day before he had to bite his tongue. On silent feet he went around the bed and stared…

They lay face to face, the top of her head snuggled into the crook of Dean's neck. She had her hands folded between them, one lightly clutching his shirt while he wrapped his arm around her waist and pillowed her head on his other arm. Jaden was huddled into Dean's body with his leg thrown over hers and both completely unaware of the cozy picture they presented.

Sam shook his head.

_'…glutton for punishment…'_

**W**


	14. Lay Over

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been writing _Wager_ which takes place before this chapter.

so enjoy.

**_Lay Over_**

**_Sioux County, South Dakota.. _**

_"I what? I's not gonna do shit for you kid. This is life or death. Two of your friends are dead and one's out cold. What the fuck do you do?"_

Jaden sat up both hands rubbing at her face in vain because the images and the voices kept playing in her head. She was getting really tired of all the cryptic visions not to mention staying up wasn't working out so well. Most of the time Jaden jerked herself awake and her mood was down right nasty. There was no way the Winchester's hadn't noticed but so far they hadn't commented on it.

Jaden didn't want to think about what it could mean, 'life or death', 'two dead and one out cold', what the hell did she expect the girl to do? _Who_ was the girl? Why was she expecting her to do anything in the first place? What the hell kind of dreams was she having?

"You're up just in time." Dean said with a glance in the rear view mirror. "We're here."

Jaden looked around and winced at the ache in her shoulder and neck. She rubbed the spot looking out the window. She could see the empty fields and the road stretched out before them. A quarter mile ahead she could make out a house and soon Dean was pulling into the drive. The rusted lettering over the entrance read **'Singer Auto Salvage'**.

"Bobby's?" Jaden questioned sliding to the edge of her seat and leaning around Dean. Her arm was draped casually over his shoulder. Sam noticed, he also saw the ghost of a smile pass over his brother's face. Apparently Jaden was more at ease around Dean than she had been before their wager.

_'Before they started sleeping in the same bed…'_ was this going to be their new routine?

"Yeah." Dean pulled up to the house cutting the engine as Bobby came out onto the side porch. Jaden took a moment to check out the old hunter. He reminded her of the two old guys sitting in the diner… Jaden wondered at how time could go by so fast and not even feel it. How long ago had she been in _DuBois, Pennsylvania_?

Bobby watched the trio get out of the Impala and head up to his back porch. He sipped his coffee though his eyes were glued to the girl. She was a pretty little thing, long black hair and practically swimming in the black sweater. She walked near Dean, her boots kicking up gravel. That saying, about the eyes being windows into a soul… well, Bobby could see it was true for the girl. There was something… old, though not in the same sense you would think and that was muddling up his thoughts. She certainly looked to be in the same age group as the boys and having spoken to Pastor Jim knew exactly what the girl assumed about Sam. If Bobby were truthful he'd admit to having the same fears but he couldn't say that, not to Dean or anyone else. The boys had been through a lot what with the way John had raised them but there hadn't really been another option. The demons wanted the Winchester's and so far they seemed to have gotten all of them at one point.

"Hey Bobby." Dean waved in greeting earning a grunt for his effort. Unfazed by the scowl on the old hunters face he draped his arm around Jaden's shoulders bringing her forward. "Jaden, Bobby." He introduced.

"Hello." She nodded. "Jaden Aldama."

Hearing the last name Bobby barely arched an eyebrow. His eyes flicked to Sam who stood at the foot of the porch steps, head downcast.

"Bobby Singer." He replied focusing on the little brunette who didn't seem to mind Dean's arm hanging on her shoulders. Apparently she wasn't up to shooting at the boys, at least not for the foreseeable future.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd like to see my car." Jaden asked. Bobby's frown changed, the look on Dean's face caught his eyes. The slight negative shake of the blonds head went unnoticed by Jaden and ignored by Bobby.

"I have it stored around back." Bobby replied stepping off the porch and onto the gravel path.

"I'll see you inside." Sam called heading up the porch and into the house. Jaden didn't bother turning around. She followed Bobby around the house and into his yard while Dean hesitated. He'd noticed Sam acting strange, too quiet and both Jaden and Sam avoided looking at each other. Dean scowled. That was going to change and he was going to start by having a talk with Jaden.

Once in the yard the rusted old junkers slowed her steps. She could see plenty of older models just sitting there, collecting dust…

There was a huge difference between _want_ and _need_. Jaden didn't really _want_ to see the Mustang but she did _need_ to see it. She needed the proof, needed to see with her own eyes the damage done, needed to confirm Dean had told her the truth. She'd taken Roque's passing at his word, hadn't really questioned his account of events or bothered to check for herself. That realization brought another one to light, one she hadn't considered or had thought possible.

Jaden was sure of one thing.

She trusted Dean.

"Front fender was dented, paint scratched but not bad..." Bobby revealed pointing to the covered mass of metal ahead of them. Jaden flinched, barely noticeable except Dean was coming up behind her and her hands opened and closed, clutching at the sweater dress. For all that she put up this tough girl attitude, Jaden was anxious about what she'd find under that car cover. How badly had she busted the Mustang? What would she find _inside_? There had to be blood…

Dean put his hand on her shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze of support but she didn't want it. She didn't want anyone there to see her reaction, she didn't want their sympathy, what she wanted was to be alone, to have Roque barking madly and jumping at her face to lick it…

_'Suck it up bitch and move.'_ Her brain snapped. It took a moment for Jaden to catch her breath and step forward.

Bobby was still talking, telling her about the holes in the door and the shattered windows, the tears in the rag top which would have to be replace… Jaden grabbed the edge of the heavy cover and yanked it up. She tried tossing it off in one move only managing to uncover half the Mustang as she did.

Dean stood back, giving Jaden her space because she obviously needed it just then. Of course it bothered him, he was good enough to fall asleep with, to find some rest but not good enough for- what the hell was this? He stepped over to Bobby who had stopped listing the Mustangs repairs and scowled.

"You shouldn't have told her. I coulda stalled-."

"Relax, boy." Bobby drawled out of the corner of his mouth. "I cleaned out the interior." He shook his head, a little disgusted with what he'd found inside, he didn't even want to think about what the little lumpy pieces had been though he had a pretty good idea.

With another step, Jaden yanked on the cover pulling it all the way off. She stood in front of the Mustang, the sleek lines curving … she'd like the imagery, the semblance to a woman's curves… There were other cars Jaden had seen, she'd researched and hunted on the Net trying to find something she would love to drive around America, something that _called_ to her inner most being. It had been a no brainer from the very start.

Mustang.

It's what she'd wanted and all she'd had to do was find the right one.

RJ and Tim had tried to sway her, they said a Chevy was more reliable and repeated all those FORD jokes and tired lines she'd heard one too many times to be bothered with it anymore. Of course they'd had the perfect car all picked out, too. A white '69 Chevy with double blue racing stripes down the hood and trunk. She could've carried more in that trunk, could've …

Except no one was going to change her mind.

The Shelby was an original, one of the few models built in 1967. She was pretty sure that was the year the inboard headlights were banned because they were just too close together. Still, they checked the official Shelby web for the serial number and yahtzee. Jaden got her original '67 Shelby, a GT500 with a big block, a 428 Cobra and there was the little silver cobra on the side for proof.

The tarp fell away to puddle on the dirt and lifting puffs of brownish dust, leaving the navy blue paint to shimmer dully in the afternoon sun.

The car was covered in dust, bullet holes riddled the driver's side and the window was gone. Jaden took a hesitant step to the side, her feet moving her closer to the damage. She managed to keep breathing though it felt as though no breath was reaching her lungs through the tightness in her throat.

What would she find…?

"Remind you of someone?" Bobby murmured watching as Jaden's hands gripped the door. She was taking shallow breaths, the only sign of emotion because her features were set in a blank mask.

"No." Dean replied with a slight scowl.

"Seems I heard _someone_ had a panic attack when they couldn't find their 'baby'." Bobby replied with a side glance at Dean. He could see the flash of annoyance in the green eyes and smiled at the look Dean threw over his shoulder towards the house.

"She towed my car!" Dean hissed in response. Bobby chuckled softly, both men turning to the brunette still assessing the damage.

Dean could understand her, even empathize because hadn't he always taken care of his baby? Ever since John had left it for him… it was all he had- the only tangible thing- he could remember entire conversations, hell the Impala had been their home most of their lives.

"Its all she has." Dean said softly, staring at Jaden and the tight rein she had over her emotions. "She doesn't remember anything from before, of her family and the people waiting on her in LA but she knows that car and her dog…"

Security.

Roque had provided companionship, someone to talk to even if all he did was bark or drool. He'd saved her ass on occasion, bought her time… and the Mustang. She spent most of the year in it, that made it like a home. No one could tell her shit, she went where she pleased when she pleased and fuck whoever didn't like it.

Freedom…

Jaden closed her eyes just to keep the tears from brimming over.

'_I'm fucking stranded.'_ The realization hit hard. She would be alone because there was no way she was picking up a 'partner' and she'd be wasting time, twiddling her thumbs in Michigan while the Mustang was repaired. That would give Ruby time to get further away, there wouldn't be any hunting and the only thing to pass the time would be Luc's. The endless waves of customers and she'd be smiling, sickeningly polite and chipper, mixing and serving all the while chomping at the bit to get out on the road and hunt. Impatiently waiting for the repairs to be finished and restraining herself from hurting the sloppy drunks or politely refuse the fucking idiots with their 'propositions'.

Jaden leaned on the door, her eyes raking the clean interior except for the floor. All the mats had been tossed, no doubt worthless and she wouldn't want them anyway but the bloody outline was still there. Faded, because someone had obviously tried to clean up- it was time for a change. The interior needed work because the leather seats- and the exterior. No, she wasn't that into the navy blue anymore. That was definitely going to change as well.

Her eyes clouded, blazing anger filled her chest and before Jaden knew what she was doing she pushed off the Mustang. Her boot connected with the door but even the hollow echo didn't satisfy her.

"Hijo de puta!"

She was stranded.

"Aah!" Jaden kicked the door again but it still wasn't satisfying. Looking around she ignored Dean and the older hunter and stalked off into the yard away from them, from everyone. Jaden was inexplicably furious. She _needed_ to hunt. She _wanted_ to hunt and she wasn't about to wait around a couple of weeks. She'd kill someone- most likely Garth if she ended up staying at **_Luc's._**

The cell chirped. Jaden growled in her throat finding it irritating and understanding Dean's annoyance with the damn thing.

"What the fuck do you want!" Jaden snarled into the cell.

_"Whoa, you need to get laid, J?"_ Garth's smart ass comment only fanned the flames of her anger.

"Fuck you! And your-."

_"Whoa- hey I'm gonna take that as an invite-."_

"Te vas a quedar sin pito cabron!" Jaden threatened in a lower voice still full of menace.

_"Are you gonna tell me what's got you pissed off or…"_ Garth trailed off but he didn't have to finish the question. His tone was all too understanding, too passive and as quickly as it had come Jaden was left feeling drained, unsure of what had gotten her so worked up because it had just been a car.

It was just a car.

It wasn't as if it was irreparable, irreplaceable… things could always be replaced, things weren't important…

_'People are important. People are irreplaceable…'_

One in particular came to mind but Jaden refused to let herself think about that or even dwell on it. Anytime she though of what 'could've been' her stomach clenched painfully and then there was that little empty spot, the one Roque would fill just by shoving his snout in her face.

_'How the hell he knew when I needed a little distracting will remain a mystery to me.'_ Jaden thought with a heavy sigh. She tossed her head back; eyes closed and let the sun shine down on her while a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**The Hyperion...**_

Jericho lounged on the comfortable couch just waiting until someone-anyone arrived knowing he could easily go look for them. Sebastián's reminder that he'd draw attention wearing the Guardian uniform served to get Ryan on Dad duty. That had been one uncomfortable afternoon stuck in a store trying to figure out why people wore certain things. Valkyrie was no better and Ryan had thankfully left her with Neréida while Jericho looked after the little Slayer wishing to trade places with his sister.

The front door banged into the wall before slamming shut. Jericho sat up slowly, not the least worried considering nothing evil could get in and looked over the burly man stomping into the lobby.

"Sebastián!"

Jericho got to his feet amused by the first man in their Mother's life. The dark hair was starting to go gray, not by much but there were a few- a handful maybe and his hairline was receding. Hopefully Bastián got their Mom's genes and ended up keeping all his hair by the time he got as old as his Father. Then again the rest of the man didn't offer much hope Sebastián would age well. More than likely it had to do with the life he was living, being tall hid a few extra pounds but it didn't do much for the pot belly or the fact he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. The dark brown eyes were blood shot and a bit yellow but it was the fading black eye and still swollen lip that had Jericho smirking. Someone had left their mark.

"Sebastián!" Dante yelled again just a little hesitant about heading upstairs but _she_ wasn't there. No, she was somewhere in North Dakota road tripping with two white guys- at least that's what Bear had reported- while his son was God only knew where and with who.

"He's not home."

Dante glared at the kid in the lobby grinning like a fucking monkey. Taking a second look, he felt just a little uncomfortable noticing the leather pants and vest the kid was wearing. He knew about the weird shit that happened in the hotel, hell he still remembered the sun being blotted out and vampires-.

Dante shook his head and tried to shove the memories of that week back in the dark little corner he'd managed to keep them confined. He couldn't afford to re-live any of it and he didn't want to. He was curious as to what she was doing, why she wasn't in LA where things were absolutely crazy. There was a reason he didn't like the city, he was country boy at heart. At least there he had some peace and quiet.

"I want my son." Dante demanded striding towards the kid in black leather ignoring the little voice in his head telling him that was a bad idea.

"You don't deserve him." Jericho replied crossing his arms and staring at the jerk. He couldn't believe his Mother had been involved with such a waste of space.

"Who the fuck are you to decide that?" Dante demanded angrily shoving at the couch and going around. Jericho wasn't fazed by the show of anger or 'strength'. His smile only pissed off the human and decided it would be more fun to show him 'who the fuck' he was.

_**Sioux County, South Dakota... **_

Bobby heard the car first but Sam was at the window before the old hunter rose from his seat at the cluttered table.

Sam pulled back the curtain and watched the car approach frowning when he realized it was actually a flat bed tow truck. It pulled up to the side of the house and the driver honked in case those inside hadn't noticed the new arrival.

"Tow truck." Sam informed following Bobby as he headed out to the porch. Jaden had told them her friend would be arriving in the next couple of days to help with the Mustang. Sam was hoping things would go back to normal, just him and Dean and their hunt for Bella _and_ the Colt _and_ a way to break Dean's deal… Sam was hoping that once Jaden was out of the picture Dean would focus on what was important. _Not_ going to hell in a couple of months.

Out on the porch Bobby was watching as the blond hopped out of the tow truck. He waved in greeting, a perfunctory smile on his face.

"Think I'm in the right place." Garth said looking around at the yard. "You wouldn't happen to have a feisty little brunette by name of Jaden waiting for me would ya?" the smile changed to a grin Bobby couldn't help comparing to one of Dean's no shit grins.

"Depends." Bobby said as Sam opened his mouth to reply.

"Right. Name's Garth Rawling. I'm here to pick up Jaden and the Mustang."

Heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden slats, now weathered a deep brown. He turned to see which one it would be though Bobby was betting on-.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean scowled. All he'd heard was he was taking, of course he knew she was going to leave he'd just thought…

_'You thought she was gonna stick with you? Ha! That is fucking hilarious! You're going to hell, what the hell is she gonna ride with you for a couple of months for?'_

"Blond, green eyes, 'bout the right height." Garth commented giving Dean a once over then turned to the old hunter. "Lemme guess, you two are the Winchester's." he shook his head muttering under his breath about Jaden's lack of sense because wasn't the kid brother evil? "So, go dark side yet?" Garth asked.

"Jaden's upstairs." Bobby cut in before the boys could get into another fight. He turned to Dean. "Why don't you go wake our guest, boy."

Green eyes darkened, he glared but didn't say a word in reply. Instead Dean turned and went inside. Bobby waited a minute before offering the new arrival something to drink. He led the way into the living room ignoring Garth's unabashed curiosity.

**_Upstairs..._**

_"So, who's this Caleb I keep hearing about? Cuz all you've told me so far is we have Uber Vamps with extremely hard sternums which makes it that much harder to stake them and the Bringers who like chasing down little Potentials and poking them full of holes." Phade said plopping down in a dining room chair. Willow glanced at Phade wearing a small frown as she looked to the hallway. "Front door was open."_

Jaden jerked awake, her body tensed even though they'd only been talking. She _knew_ they hadn't been a threat but there was something dangerous about the red head.

_'Willow.'_ That was her name and why-how- what the hell was going on? Who was Caleb and why was that so important?

_'He knows.'_ The thought worried her. Why would _he know_ but more importantly, _what_ did he know?

What the hell was an Uber Vamp?!

Jaden turned over, frustrated with all the little clues that _meant_ something only she was too _stupid_ to figure it out. Rubbing the vestiges of sleep from her eyes Jaden knew it was going to be one of those days. She'd been having a lot of those lately; days were she just couldn't stand people, even herself! She was getting urges too, the kind that involved Dean and repeats of _Kentucky_ until one or the other spoke and she came back to her senses. There were violent urges as well, mostly where she could barely contain herself from putting a bullet in the Boy King. Yeah, that's what he was. Jaden didn't bother using his name but she didn't really speak to him, was polite only when she had to and didn't kill him because she had no proof with which to convince Dean his little brother was one of the bad guys. The fact that all Sam had done was help innocent people-she'd seen him-didn't even factor into her decision. Jaden was sure Sam was evil.

The day would come…

Jaden sat up and clutched her stomach wincing.

_'Another one. Fucking shit! What the hell…'_ she scowled rubbing at her abdomen. She started scratching but the itching got worse so she left off however much she wanted to keep scratching. All of a sudden Jaden wasn't feeling well, her stomach was rolling… a second later she bolted to the bathroom and chucked what little food she'd put down the night before. She hadn't been sick in a while, actually couldn't remember the last time but she sure as hell didn't miss the awful feeling.

One last heave and she sat on her haunches wiping a hand across her mouth with closed eyes. The cold porcelain bowl felt good against her skin but she didn't let herself curl up on the floor against the toilet. Instead she got to her feet, splashed cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth. When she glanced in the mirror she was surprised to see the dark smudges under her eyes, the yellowed tinge to her skin…

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Jaden wondered but refused to think too much on it. She didn't want to think about anything, any_one_-nothing.

"Jaden?"

She groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation but wasn't it just her luck. The door to her 'room' closed and his boots sounded on the floor. He did knock, Dean had manners he just didn't use them all the time.

_'Try never- hardly ever.'_ She corrected herself.

"Jaden-."

"Que fregados quieres?" she snapped belatedly reaching to lock the door. Dean might not understand what she'd said but the tone was pretty clear.

"You got a visitor." He snarled turning away. He was a couple of steps away when the door opened and Jaden stepped out.

"Who's here?"

"I'm guessing your ride." Dean replied shortly, not bothering to look at her. Irritation and that flash of uncontrolled anger had her walking after him before she knew it. Three steps and she stopped herself because really, what was she going to do?

Jaden shook her head, walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She was in a house full of men, walking around in her pj's wasn't exactly 'respectable'. Most of her clothes were starting to feel a bit tight, just one more thing Jaden didn't want to think about or deal with. Being in _Michigan_ for the unforeseeable future would give her enough time to work out and get back in shape.

There was that silver lining krap…

**_Downstairs..._**

Garth sat in the living room, smiling yet quiet, waiting for Jaden to come downstairs. It was late morning and by the time he got the Mustang hooked up and strapped down half the day would be gone. They'd have to pull into some hotel and he could always hint at sharing a room… the thought was discarded just as soon as it popped into his head. Right now wasn't the time to mess around, he was there to get her and get some straight answers because no way did they believe that bull shit story of hers. The dog was gone and that alone was enough to worry both men. They knew how much Roque meant to her, the care she took with him and the car. The least she could've done was called them sooner, as in right after. They weren't buying her story, didn't believe she hadn't wanted them to worry or that she hadn't known what to say.

"How long have you known?" the question drew Garth's attention back to the men in the living room. He was trying to figure out which one was Jaden's type though it was turning out to be more trouble than he'd assumed. She had to have a type but Garth couldn't remember her ever showing an interest in any particular guy, unless he was possessed. Jaden showed plenty of interest in the possessed. Garth's eyes wandered over to Sam, the obvious evil brother and therefore the one Jaden would most likely be interested in.

'_Until he's not possessed anymore.'_ he thought.

"Kinda vague…" Garth replied with another smile then took a swig of his beer.

Dean's jaw clenched.

"You hunt as well?" Bobby asked with a warning glance at Dean.

"Uhh…" Garth hedged wanting badly to say of course he hunted! He was the best there was in the business! Then again he couldn't live down his first and most embarrassing encounter with the supernatural. Jaden didn't tease him about it now but only because it reminded _them_ of her. His mood suddenly wasn't so light and happy anymore. "No. I don't hunt."

"It's not for everyone." Sam stated in a soft tone that didn't mask the intended implication. Before harsh words were exchanged Jaden skipped down the last couple of stairs and walked into the living room. Garth's eyes wandered over her body, noting the absence of any limps or bruises not that he could see any under the black turtle neck or the gray cargoes. Apparently Jaden hadn't been hurt too badly in _Lincoln_ so how had she fucked up the Mustang? Then again he _did_ notice the snug fit around her hips and ass…

"Beer?" Jaden questioned eyeing the bottle in Garth's hand. "I'm signing you up for AA, white boy."

"Whoa!" Garth set the beer aside and got to his feet. "I'm not an alcoholic." He defended.

"First step is accepting, after that- well, you let me know." Jaden waved a hand towards the door already starting towards it with a slight nod to Bobby and a mumbled 'excuse us'.

Dean watched them go, his feet following her until the door closed behind them and he couldn't see them through the wood.

"Remind you of anyone?" Bobby asked the boys with an arch look at the door.

_**Outside...**_

"Lets save some time here, J." Garth proposed as he walked alongside her to the junk yard. "Skip over the usual comments and get to; what the hell happened in _Lincoln_?"

"I took care of the shifter you were so keen on me following up on." Jaden snapped knowing he'd feel a little guilt and not caring it really wasn't his fault. She couldn't blame anyone for what happened. Blaming Dean was easier but even that wasn't enough.

"We're on our way and this car drives past all slow…" Jaden said quietly. The crunch of their boots on the gravel and the sunny morning faded as she tried to remember what really happened on that street. "Next thing I know the guy's flashing his gun and we're taking cover."

Of course she lied. There was never any doubt about that because telling the guys the truth wasn't going to get her anywhere other than headaches and wasted time.

"Dude shot you up for nothing?" Garth demanded clearly not believing her lie. Jaden shrugged and waved at the Mustang which she'd left uncovered.

"Take a look. All you're going to find are the bullet holes and the dent on the right front fender." Jaden crossed her arms and stayed back while Garth walked around the Mustang and surveyed the damage.

"You flip him off or something, J?" Garth questioned leaning over the side and trying for a joke. Jaden didn't find it funny; she didn't think anything about her current situation was amusing, funny, cute or much of a laugh.

"Yeah, mooned the fucker too." She replied dryly, eyes wandering over the blue paint and frowning.

_'Its weird, that's what.'_

Weird because she was having these dreams that had more meaning and half of them were so fuzzy she couldn't remember what was so important. She had the nagging thought she'd dreamt the same thing more than once. The demons, granted they looked more like some sci-fi psycho monster than demons and what about the vampires?

Yes, vampires.

The Winchester's had been telling her she hunted vampires, she was also supposed to 'help-the-helpless'…

"And pigs fly…" Jaden muttered under her breath. Were the demons right? Of course not, demons lie, it's all they ever did and all they'd ever do because that's what demons did.

"How do the brothers come into the story, J?" Garth's question drew her from the confusing thoughts in her head. She frowned while trying to get her calculations right. She spent two days in the hospital before 'convincing' Dean to get her out. Another day to Pastor Jim's place and then she'd been there a week before leaving with the Winchester's. Another couple of days in South Dakota salting Lily's corpse gave her a grand total of…

_'Two weeks?'_

Jaden couldn't help thinking that too much was happening in such a short amount of time and also that Garth had become a slow poke, not that he'd ever been much of a speed freak.

"They were there." Jaden repeated because that much she'd already told Jack. "Yes I checked to see if they were possessed and no neither of them were which makes this whole thing such a brain fuck because I _know_ the Boy King is evil."

"Breathe." Garth commanded surprised she'd gotten out all of that without taking a breath. "Now how does this work, J? Because if he aint possessed how do we know he's really evil?"

"If I knew that it wouldn't be such a brain fuck now would it." Jaden glared. "Besides," she started walking back to the tow truck. "I went through all of my Grandmothers stuff I could get a hold of with no luck and I don't remembering anything. She could've told me- shown me- how to figure this out but I just cant remember anything useful. Aside from what I already know." She finished.

"And how did that work?" Garth questioned at her side.

"Wha- I checked." Jaden repeated yet again. She shook her head wondering if he just wasn't listening or if he was trying to goad her into a fight. Had he missed her that much? "No flinching or blacked out eyes at mention of _Christo_ and he's certainly not allergic to holy water- don't even ask how I know." Because she could see that was going to be his next question.

"What about a Devil's Trap?" he asked instead only for her to shake her head again.

"Nope. Walked over one without a hitch in his step." She admitted with a small sigh.

"Well, I'm gonna play devil's advocate here and-."

"Oh no. _Do not_." Jaden warned with a finger in his chest. "Sam Winchester _is_ evil." There was no doubt in her mind. He had to be in order to let Ruby out of her Devil's Trap.

"He what?" Garth's voice was softer than Jaden had ever heard before. It was worse than if he'd yelled in a way. She gripped his arm in both hands keeping him from going back in the house.

"I wa- used the vials. The oil…" she revealed, hating to tell him she'd been torturing his girlfriend and the Boy King had saved her from that. "She got away this time, Garth. She won't get away again. I made a promise."

A promise she hadn't been able to keep and looked as if wouldn't ever be completed. Jaden was determined to get the demon inside her friend, she was going to put them both to rest and she was going to do it before the year was out. She had to…

_**The Hyperion...**_

"Abuelo!" Jericho called with a big smile heading to the front steps with open arms. He glanced past the door looking for his Dad and brother but they weren't in sight.

"Hijo-." Franco's immediate smile wavered seeing the struggling figure on the couch. "Que hacen?" he asked pushing away Jericho's arms and striding around the couches to find Connor easily holding down… "Dante?"

With a glare and un-intelligible grunts Dante tried to pull his hands free only for Connor to shove him back into the couch.

"Que hacen? Por que lo amarraron?" Franco demanded. His first reaction was to untie Dante but Jericho held him back.

"No, Abuelo."

"He really doesn't mind being tied up." Connor added though Dante's continued protests and struggling said otherwise.

"He came in 'demanding' I turn over my brother." Jericho said looking to Connor. Both young men smiled and shook their heads glancing back at Dante who sat quietly now and stared at Jericho.

The furrowed brow and squint eyed look probably meant the man was thinking. "Yeah, I'm hers too and I have a sister who isn't as nice as me." the Guardian said confirming Dante's suspicion.

"Sebastián no lo a visto? Todavia no llega-." Franco demanded looking at the stairs.

"No, they weren't here. Connor says they went to get supplies." Jericho answered hoping to keep his Grandfather calm. He wasn't looking forward to healing another heart spasm, Jericho knew that wasn't how it happened but that's how it felt, when the heart started to go out.

"We've been trying to keep ourselves entertained." Connor quipped, his eyes rested on the still figure on the couch. He didn't say Jericho had been doing more of the entertaining what with the fire ability. Still, Connor had the sharp knife collection going on not to mention the armoire full of weapons still housed in the lobby.

"Phade no te quiere cerca del niño." Franco said stepping between the boys to look at Dante. "Fue bien clara que no te dejara cerca de el y tienes orden de restricción. Ya se te olvido?" Franco questioned. They both knew he could make a call and have Dante arrested for trespassing and violating a court order.

Dante began to struggle hearing the old man. He tried getting up and almost succeeded before Connor sat him down again. He didn't stop struggling they all heard the mumbled incoherencies.

"I think he wants to say something." Connor stated with dry sarcasm. Franco didn't find the boy's antics funny. He reached between them and yanked the gag off Dante's mouth.

"Abuelo." Jericho wined but his protest didn't go any further.

"The only ones going to jail are these two!" Dante threatened.

"You see, it was better with the gag." Connor pointed out.

"You! Both of you, what kind of freaks does she keep around my son?" Dante demanded of Franco. "Why the hell is she leaving my son alone with this- this-. She knows what goes on here!"

"What? I'm a what?" Jericho questioned quietly. He could see the man flinch at the reddish shimmer in his eyes. "Mom left Bastián with us and it's none of your business. You can't get him." Jericho grinned very pleased with his Mother's foresight.

"No te quiero ver aquí. No te quiero cerca de Sebastián." Franco warned. "Tu no le haces ningún bien." Turning to Jericho he motioned to the door. "Que se valla."

"Que me valla?" Dante echoed glaring at the old man who would dare throw him out.

"We get to throw him out?" Connor questioned hopefully.

"Damn right." Jericho replied grabbing one arm and hoisting Dante to his feet. Connor grinned and took the right arm helping drag the protesting man.

"No lo lastimes, Jericho." Franco warned. "Sea lo que sea, es el padre de tu hermano."

"Fine." Jericho sighed continuing out the front door though not as enthused as he'd been before. It didn't take much for Dante to start flinging threats but neither boy cared.

"What'd he say?" Connor asked already knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"We can't 'play'. Just walk him out." he replied disgruntled. Connor's step slowed as well; there hadn't been much for him to do what with The Wolf, Ram and Hart being so quiet since Angel had taken down The Circle of the Black Thorn.

"Not even accidentally?" Connor questioned. Both looked at each other trying to think of what they could get away with. Anything worth doing would leave a mark and that was the one thing Franco had forbidden them to do.

"Nah." Jericho finally replied. At the gates he purposely lit up, the ropes burned away scorching Dante's wrists.

_'Oh well. I can always say it was accidental. Plus neither of us actually brought a knife out here.'_ Jericho shrugged.

Dante pulled away from Jericho, bug eyed and scrambled to get the gag tied around his neck off his head.

"Don't think they're alone." Connor warned. "Someone's always here."

"No worries." Jericho said with a smile. "Sperm donor is going to leave our family alone. Sebastián won't have any problems."

"He's my son-." Dante began.

"That's not his fault but hey," Connor cut in. "We don't get to choose our parents."

"The Gods more than made up for this mistake with my Mom _and_ my Dad." Jericho glared then turned to Connor. "Hey, yours is pretty cool too. Even if he is a vampire."

Connor shrugged playing down how he really felt. He could see what Angel had done for him, the sacrifices… That's what parents did for their kids.

"Drinking blood I can live with." Connor agreed. "It's the sun allergy that bites."

"Gotcha." Jericho commiserated, both completely ignoring the freaked out human at the gate. "You know I could probably help there…"

Dante ran to his truck muttering about crazy freaks as he scrambled to get in his seat. The large engine turned over and sputtered as his nervous hands put in the wrong gears. He wasn't going to go through another evaluation, he wasn't crazy that much he knew but getting the psychiatrist to believe him was another thing.

_**Sioux County, South Dakota...**_

"So…" Dean's boot scuffed the gravel; his hands were hooked into his jean pockets, green eyes flicking away from her face and back. He was uncomfortable and looked it. Jaden wondered if he was going to ask her again. Her body felt suddenly hot; straightening from her pose on the porch rail she averted her face.

"Tow truck's ready…" she said to cover the silence that stretched out.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. The porch creaked with his steps as he climbed the stairs. "Guess you'll be leaving in the morning."

"Actually," Jaden found herself avoiding his eyes, more nervous than she could ever remember. "Actually we're taking off today."

He looked surprised, green eyes just a little hurt then he was back; strong, overconfident Dean. Everything washed off this one, nothing got to him... only…

"I should pack my stuff." Jaden said but neither moved. She didn't have anything to pack since nothing had been taken out. She'd been a guest in Bobby's house a day and a half, not enough time to make herself comfortable.

Jaden looked into the yard, at the dead plants and weeds growing in what used to be a hedge. She wondered why men couldn't keep a nice yard, or a clean house, was it in their DNA?

She wondered why Dean could make her feel so conflicted; uncomfortable, nervous, anxious and all at once calm, serene and at peace. She couldn't figure him out and maybe that was why Jaden was having such a hard time going her way.

"You wouldn't-." Jaden bit her lip cursing herself for even letting the thought cross her mind. Why was she even _thinking_ about asking?

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I just-. You- had asked- and I- never mind." Jaden smiled, fidgeted and started heading into the house before Dean figured out half of what she'd been trying to say.

"Hey." Dean reached for her arm and Jaden stopped. She didn't pull away from him but neither did she try and keep his hand in hers as it slid down her arm and through her fingers. He let go feeling self conscious, tucked both hands back into his pockets and stood there. "Uh so…"

"You think Bobby has a car he can spare?" Jaden asked pretending they hadn't been suffering through uncomfortable silences and stammering like some crushing teenagers.

"Huh- car?" Dean blinked, glanced over his shoulder into the yard then back at Jaden still confused.

"They got four wheels and get you from point A to point B faster than your feet. A car, Dean…" she smiled teasing him.

"I know what a car is." Dean grumbled. "What do you need a car for-. Besides…" he growled in his throat knowing she was having fun watching him trip over his words.

"I'd rather head over to _Helena_ instead of drive to _Michigan_ with Garth. I'll push him out of the damn truck." Jaden swore with a little shake of her head. She could already picture him and his annoying habits not to mention Garth was more likely to pick up some random chic on the side of the road while she was asleep.

"What's in _Helena_?" Dean asked trying to figure out how to offer to drive her there.

"My Uncle. I was going there anyway- after _Lincoln_ …"

"Yeah," he remembered her saying something to Pastor Jim. She'd mentioned Roque had knocked up 'Barty's girl' and Dean was starting to get an idea regarding the pups. "Uh, you don't need to get a car from Bobby."

"I don't think wishing myself there is going to get it done." She replied unaware that Dean assumed she could've probably done that, _if_ she could remember anything about the year before.

"Uh-huh." He glanced into the yard again where the Mustang was already loaded on the tow truck. "So where's _Helena_…?"

"You offering?" Jaden asked crossing her arms and smirking at his obvious questions. She wasn't going to let him see she'd been hoping he'd offer the ride again. Dean straightened, his own grin back in place hearing the teasing in her tone.

"Are you saying yes?" he played along.

"Oh we are so adding some new rules." Jaden said turning around and heading into the house.

"Whoa, hey. New rules?" Dean asked to her back taking that as a yes.

"Definitely and lets start with the music."

"What's wrong with my music?" Dean demanded holding the door open.

"Nothing, I love classic rock but I also need some variety." Jaden said over her shoulder. "And I'm so driving."

"You're what?" Dean exclaimed letting the door slam shut behind him. "You think I'm letting you drive my baby after you wrecked yours?"

"Wrecked?" Jaden's voice rose but both were muffled inside the house. "I didn't wreck my car…"

_**South Dakota... **_

_He came into the light._

_He was tall, dark brown hair a little long and straight, cut and styled like one of the Beatles. She noticed his clothes, the black shirt and trousers with the white preachers neck tie but it was the look in his eyes that caught her attention._

_The high forehead tapered down to a straight nose set above thin medium sized lips, they were almost too thin but some how fit his face just right. He had thin eyebrows, straight with barely an arch to give them shape and soulful brown eyes… _

_"Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you?" he asked, his tone amused though underlined with menace. "Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness." _

_Her skin prickled, a cold shiver raced down her spine. The moment he started speaking she could hear it in his voice. There was a sad note accompanying the righteous tone. He actually believed everything he said and that made him dangerous. _

_"You having fun?" he questioned like any good host would ask his guest. "Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much - I need you fit for when I purify you."_

"Caleb…"

Recognition drowned her in a lake of freezing water. Jaden gasped, sitting up in a tangle of sheets.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered blinking, trying to get the room to focus and not loose the threads of her dream. "Why are you so important?"

Jaden slid out of bed rubbing at her arms unable to keep the dream preacher from creeping her out. She paced the length of the room trying to figure out why she was drawn to the man, the voice… something about his voice… what was it he said about the lights?

"The Light…"

**W**

**AN: Next chapter is already done I just have to get some time to post it. **

**Enjoy!**


	15. Families & Holidays

**Family's & Holidays.**

**_Helena, Montana... _**

Jaden drove into _Helena_ early, the light of dawn just breaking over the buildings. She smiled and remembered how pretty it was, the sunrise… She hadn't seen one in a long time, hadn't bothered to get up for one.

The Impala roared down the city streets with early traffic, knowing exactly where to go and hoping nothing had changed from when she used to live there. Ten minutes later Jaden turned the corner and smiled.

They were already lined up, squad cars and unmarked vehicles surrounding the **'Helena Bakery'**.

"Coffee and donuts." Jaden murmured. "Can they be anymore cliché?" she chuckled and cruised down the line of cars looking at each one. She smiled finding the tan sedan parked almost in front of the door. The only distinguishable mark was the beaded chain hanging from the rearview mirror.

Luciana's wedding rosary.

Dean shifted in the passenger seat as the Impala came to a stop but he didn't wake. Jaden knew he wouldn't be happy to find himself surrounded by police. The door bell chimed and looking back to the street Jaden grinned.

"Catch any bad guys, Detective Hidalgo?" she called into the street. Jaden watched RJ turn sharply, one hand reaching to his side for the gun he carried strapped under the sports coat. Not much had changed since the last time she'd been to visit, almost a year ago. Her Uncle still wore a suit and tie to work, his hair was just a little long, the gray at his temples making him look more distinguished as older men eventually looked.

"PJ?" the sound of the hated nickname made her expression sour and RJ knew that was definitely his niece practically hanging out of the car window. "Hija, que haces aquí? Why didn't you tell me you were coming in this morning?" he demanded crossing the street towards her.

"Well, unless I'm getting the dates wrong isn't Timmy's birthday…" she trailed off grinning. She hadn't thought seeing Uncle RJ would make her feel happy then again there was something she needed to tell him that weighed on her heavily. It was a weird feeling being happy and sad at the same time, much too confusing and Jaden could feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

'_Dammit, no! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she wondered.

"Oh yes. Tim and birthdays…" he sighed.

"They weren't all bad." Jaden protested.

"New wheels, kido?" RJ asked taking an admiring look at the Impala and opting to ignore the subject of Tim's birthdays.

"Kinda but it's not mine." Jaden hedged thankful to hear Dean stir beside her.

"Got some new friends, J?" RJ asked leaning down far enough to get a good look at the Winchester's.

"Key word, Uncle RJ." Jaden agreed as Dean jerked upright in his seat. The first thing he noticed was the extraordinary amount of uniformed men in such close proximity to him and his very recognizable face as to make him want to bodily remove Jaden from the driver seat and take off at full speed.

"Jaden." Dean growled low in his throat as he surreptitiously slipped the dark shades onto his face. It wasn't his first option but at least this one wouldn't attract as much attention as the first.

"Why'd we stop?" Sam muttered from the back seat. His head poked up, bleary eyes still not focused on his surroundings. He wiped at them with both hands, much to RJ's amusement and sat up yawning.

"Why don't you take 'em on home, J." RJ ordered with a chuckle. "Timmy's in for the week, vacation." He revealed.

"Says he." Jaden scoffed managing to snag the coffee cup in her Uncle's hand.

"Órale!" he protested watching as she took a drink.

"Mmm. You upgraded, Uncle RJ. What is this? Chocolate Mocha?" Jaden questioned taking another sip. She couldn't help being amused by the squirming Winchester at her side and the now silent one behind her.

"Hot chocolate with double shot of espresso." RJ replied glancing over his shoulder as if he'd been overheard. He leaned back down to the window and glowered. "You boys keep your heads down." he said directly to the Winchester's. "Straight home, J. No sightseeing."

"Yes sir." Jaden replied seriously. "Thanks for the hot chocolate Uncle RJ."

"Escuincla…" RJ muttered watching as she drove off.

They hadn't gone more than five blocks before they started.

"What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed.

"Police?" Sam demanded. "You know we're on the FBI's wanted list and you stop off at a donut shop full of policemen!"

"It's a bakery." Jaden replied calmly, masking the irritation rising at Sam's tone. "That was Uncle RJ." She answered Dean. "Besides, you two are dead. No more FBI."

"What are we doing here, J?" Dean growled turning his glare on her.

"Visiting." Jaden replied and turned onto Cherry Grove. "So be nice, keep your heads down just like Uncle RJ said." She sipped from RJ's cup savoring the chocolate and the tangy taste of the coffee.

The Winchester's were still demanding answers, clearly upset she'd put them 'in danger' of being discovered alive as she pulled up into RJ's driveway.

"Shut up." She ordered stepping out of the Impala and heading up to the front stoop.

"Did she just tell me to shut up?" Dean asked. He knew she had, he heard her tell him to shut up…

"Get out of the car, Dean." Sam stepped out of the Impala feeling tired and not in the mood for anymore bickering.

The house was big, two floors with a long veranda partially shaded by a trellis currently sporting a few tenacious buds. Sam could see the driveway lead to the back where the garage was separated from the house. The green canopy of trees was un-mistakable and it went around the property. Going up the stone walkway Dean watched Jaden climb onto the porch railing and pull herself up to reach the crossbeam. He frowned wondering what she was doing hanging like a monkey when she hopped down, smiling.

"Shh, don't make any noise." She ordered holding a finger to her lips then tiptoeing to the front door. The key made no sound nor did the lock as she opened the door.

Dean followed her into the house, his boots muffled by the long carpet lining the hallway. The Winchester's glanced at their immediate surroundings taking in the warm wood tones of the floor and exposed beams over their heads. There was a long mirror on the left wall reflecting their passing and then they stood just inside the living room watching as Jaden quietly pushed the coffee table away from the couch.

Dean could see a large foot sticking out over the arm of the couch and Jaden's grin meant trouble only this time he wasn't on the receiving end. With a glance over her shoulder at the Winchester's Jaden winked then tossed herself onto the couch with a yell.

"TIMMY!"

The reaction was immediate, a yelp, flailing limbs and the loud thump as two bodies landed on the floor.

"Bitch, you're fucking heavy!" Jaden grunted shoving on her cousin's chest. Hearing her Dean arched an eyebrow turning to Sam and mouthing 'Bitch'. Knowing he wasn't the only one she referred to like that didn't make him feel better.

"PJ?" Tim echoed groggily. He pushed off the floor and stared down at the smiling woman who'd jumped on him.

"Que te dije?" she grouched loosing the smile and slapping at his head with an open palm. The unexpected blow and her shifting knocked him over onto his side. "I hate that name, Timo."

"What the fuck, J." Tim growled trying to sit up as his cousin dropped onto the couch. The throw tangled up in his legs and as he yanked on the offending material he noticed the Winchester's standing in the hall.

"You're not dead." Tim stated with narrow eyes. He jerked towards Jaden, brown eyes accusing. "You -."

"Oops." Jaden shrugged not at all bothered by her cousins early morning bad humor. "So you couldn't make it up the stairs."

"Don't change the subject." Tim groused getting to his feet. Jaden sat, a big grin on her face that annoyed Tim. He had no idea how badly he needed to comb his hair, the back was poking up and the front was partly plastered over his cheek. "What are they doing here? What are you doing with them? You told me they were evil, J. Said-."

"You're 30 years old now aren't ya, Timmy?" Jaden cut in but the smile on her face seemed a little forced.

"It's Tim and not yet." He snapped.

"Uh-huh, so the couch Tim…" Jaden persisted.

"Late night, a little much with the Cheladas." He admitted while running a hand through his hair. Jaden giggled watching as the messy hair only poked up leaving her cousin a one horned-.

"_Not much of a homecoming. What's this?" Phade asked pointing at the gray half moon horned demon standing inside a circle of red sand._

_"You mean big and stupid?" Lorne quipped ignoring the glare the gray thing sent his way…_

"Skip." Jaden whispered.

"New boyfriend, PJ?" Tim teased tossing the throw on her lap.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked, her attention focused on the men in the living room. "Clean up, dude. We got guests." She snapped getting to her feet and faced the Winchester's. "I'll set you up in the den."

"Órale, a donde vas?" Tim demanded taking two quick steps and standing in her way.

"To the den, genius. We've been on the road three days straight. A bed- any flat surface seria una bendición by now. Besides, Uncle RJ said to bring 'em on home." She finished with a smirk. A small hand pushed on his sternum easily getting him to move out of her way.

Sam and Dean looked at each other wondering if they dared follow Jaden when 'Timmy' was glaring at them. Dean couldn't help his smirk noticing the mess of dark hair and the single horn standing on the guys head.

"Hey! I aint your maid. Move it!" Jaden yelled from somewhere down the next hall. Tim's glare didn't fade but he raised a hand and pointed in the right direction watching the Winchester's head after his cousin.

Tim had no idea what they were doing together, PJ and the Winchester's. The last he'd heard from her- almost a month to the day- she wanted info on the guys, specifically what it was the FBI had on them. Hendrickson had been such a hard ass; Tim couldn't believe how hard it was to get a copy of the Winchester file. What he read about the brother's only caused him to worry. He couldn't understand- didn't want to understand how someone could _choose_ to live that sort of life.

Timothy Hidalgo did know.

He knew why his little cousin spent her time driving around from one state to another all over the U.S. with just her mutt for company-.

Tim frowned. He turned to the door and headed down the hall. He yanked open the door and whistled. He waited looking around then whistled again, still nothing, no bark, no whine, nothing. Tim stepped out onto the veranda wondering where the mutt had gotten too and noticed the shiny black '67 Chevy Impala parked in his drive way.

"When the hell did she…" he wondered but the lack of the usual barks and whines was more important than a change of wheels. Tim closed the front door and headed back down the entrance hall calling for her.

"Quit yelling, Tim." Jaden grouched. "You sound like those viejitas en el mercado."

Tim ignored her teasing coming around the couch to stand in front of her. He could see the smile on her face falter at his approach and wondered what it was she hid.

"Donde esta?" he asked. Jaden bit her lip and looked down suddenly finding the carpet under her feet very interesting. "Where's Roque?"

Jaden shook her head, one hand rubbing at her forehead until it ended up pinching the bridge of her nose.

"J…"

"He's gone." Jaden whispered. "I had an accident and he's gone."

"Accident- what the hell happened? Why the fuck didn't you call, Phade?" Tim demanded angry and worried though he could see she was in good health. She'd been more than capable of waking him up jumping and screaming.

"It's Jaden." She snapped and pushed past him towards the stairs and the only other available room.

"Don't walk away from me!" Tim yelled rushing up the stairs behind her. "You got some questions I need answered like what the hell you're doing with those two. You told me one of 'em was evil. In league with the demons and when the hell did you get rid of the Mustang?"

"SHUT UP!" Jaden yelled down from the top of the stairs. "Just shut up, alright."

It was clear she was struggling not to cry in front of him.

_'It's so like her.'_ He grumbled feeling krapy for having yelled.

"When'd you change wheels?" he asked instead of continuing with his badgering questions like he wanted to do.

"I didn't." Jaden replied turning away. Tim followed and realizing where she was headed smirked.

"It's not empty, J."

"Wha-." Jaden stopped in the door of what had at one point been her bedroom. "What the hell…" the bed was gone as well as the little chaise that used to sit by the window. Her dresser- or rather Uncle RJ's dresser and the nightstands were gone. In place of the missing furniture was a small assortment of exercise equipment and a couple of filing cabinets.

"Dad-."

"Got rid of my room." Jaden inserted turning to Tim.

"Guess you're bunking with me." Tim grinned clearly amused by her annoyance. "Hey, at least he didn't toss out your clothes. Whatever you let behind is still hanging in the closet, we even put a small dresser in there for your…other stuff."

"Silver lining and krap." Jaden commented with a snort of derision. She headed down the hall to his room looking over her shoulder. "Don't think I'm going to be cleaning after you, puerco."

He let the accident and Roque drop for the moment, gave her a moment to settle in knowing she would eventually tell him. Tim was more than curious but he could wait, he'd wait for RJ to get in if he had to but once they were both home Jaden knew there was no putting off what happened. They were worse than bloodhounds, then again Tim was FBI and RJ was a Detective.

_**Later that afternoon...**_

Dean woke to the sound of his grumbling stomach. Green eyes cracked open, one hand reaching up to rub them. He sniffed and quickly sat up; the smell propelled him off the bed and into his boots.

Hungry.

Yeah, he definitely felt hunger gnawing in his belly. He spared a glance at his brother but Sam was still asleep, obviously the younger Winchester _wasn't_ hungry.

"More for me." Dean grinned. "You get your beauty sleep, Sammy." He almost patted his little brother before realizing that might wake him up. No one better than Dean knew how big an appetite Sam had.

The hall was lit softly, glancing overhead Dean could see the recessed light bulbs. He glanced at the walls, noting the scattered frames in different sizes and designs. Dean slowed down, took a minute to actually study the people in the pictures and was surprised to find a couple with Phade. She was sitting on the porch, bronzed legs dangling over the side with Tim standing behind her, one arm over her shoulder, both wearing big grins and holding some frothy drinks. Red, white and blue seemed to be the dominant colors and Dean assumed they'd been celebrating 4th of July. A few frames over he stopped on another picture, clearly taken many years before as evident by the outdated hair-do's. Dean squinted, his nose practically pressed on the glass but he was almost positive the little girl in the yellow dress was Phade. He took in the picture again, noting the large group and let out a soft whistle.

Dean didn't think he'd ever met a family that big in his life, extended family maybe but not immediate and this was all of hers…

He walked down the hall again, looking at the opposite wall and stopped on another frame. This one was smaller, a 5x7 with bronzed oak leaf pattern on the frame. Inside was a smiling couple, newlyweds. The woman smiled softly, as if she had a secret, her head resting on the man's chest, their hands laced together, displaying their wedding bands. Dean studied their faces, noticing the same secretive smile on their lips.

They were happy.

**_'Time, in its time… to win back your love again… I will be there, I will be there… Love, only love, can bring back your love someday… I will be there, I will be loved…'_**

The music echoed hauntingly into the hallway drawing Dean towards its sound. He passed through the living room, the music getting louder as he went until he stopped at the kitchen entrance.

**_'Fight, baby fight… To win back your love again, I will be there, I will be there… Love… only love, can break down the walls for me… I will be there, I will be there…'_**

Jaden moved about the stove and counter, he could see a plate loaded with french toast and another with a huge omelet. Then her voice blended with the song blaring from the cabinet player.

**_'… is there really no chance… to start once again… I'm lovin' you… Try, baby try to trust in my love again… I will be there, I will be there…'_**

She set the pan aside, and reached over her head but the cabinet was too high. With a grumble Dean was sure held a curse, he watched Jaden give a little hop and manage to get the door open. He shook his head and stepped in coming up behind her.

"You need some help?"

Jaden gave a little yelp, jumped again and turned with her fist up.

"Pendejo, me asustaste!" she exclaimed placing the same fist, palm down over her heart, brown eyes glaring at him.

"Do I want the translation?" he asked pretty damn sure it wasn't something he was going to appreciate.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people?" Jaden demanded turning back to the stove and shutting off the flame. "Don't you know that's a good way to get shot?"

"You'd miss me huh?" Dean quipped with a grin. She blushed, sputtered some denial and finally crossed her arms pressing her lips together.

**_'…Yes I've hurt your pride… and all what you've been through… You should give me a chance… Just give me the end… I'm still lovin' you… I'm still lovin' you… I'm still lovin' you…'_**

Jaden rolled her eyes, it couldn't have been better if Dean had planned it. This was just another bit of proof that the universe was having fun messing with her. The song ended leaving them in silence until Jaden moved to the counter where she'd forgotten to set up the coffee maker.

"Pendeja…" she muttered turning back to the cabinet where the men of the house had decided to store the java grains, out of her immediate reach. She gave Dean a meaningful look and waited for him to move but he just stood staring at her. "Fine." It was obvious he needed something other than a look and had she not wanted some coffee herself she would've let them make their own pot. "Can you please hand me the coffee grains."

"Sure." Dean replied with a bigger grin than he'd been wearing. Jaden wondered how good her chances were that Dean would choke on a sausage…

"Any bacon?" Dean asked eyeing the pan on the stove and the three plates on the counter.

"Try the fridge." Jaden scoffed pushing buttons on the coffee maker. "And while you're there, get me three tomatoes, an onion and one sliver of garlic."

Dean stood in front of the stove, a smart ass remark on the tip of his tongue. It was a knee jerk reaction he managed to restrain; he didn't need to say anything and turning he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the items she'd asked him for.

Jaden noted the silence, flicked her eyes to the cd which had finished playing, the one with her favorite songs, at least the ones that managed to fit onto the disk. She grabbed the blender from the bottom cabinet and moved to the sink.

"You can change the station." By which she meant for him to turn on the radio and not play her cd again.

"What happened to variety?" Dean quipped as he looked over the cd/radio.

"That was variety. You just play the same tapes over and over and by the way there's this cool new thing called a cd. It holds a whole lot more music than one of your tapes. You should think about joining the rest of the human race in the 21st century." Jaden replied from the sink where she rinsed the glass and wondered if it weren't the 22nd century considering…

"21st- my baby is a classic. I'm not going to mess with her radio just to install some fancy cd player." Dean retorted pushing play instead of the FM setting.

"We pretty much proved you don't need to change the radio. Get a car kit for an ipod, load it with all your music and play, hell _shuffle_ your list of mullet rock." Jaden rinsed off the vegetables then tossed them into the blender. She grabbed a small knife and sliced the onion in half, adding one to the blender before quickly chopping the other half and mincing it. "Upgrade, Dean. Get out of the stone-age and learn the miracle of fire. We cook with it now." She ribbed.

"Cooking, so is this a fluke or can I expect this to become habit from now on?" Dean asked reclining on the counter and crossing his arms.

"Ha!" Jaden exclaimed barely glancing over her shoulder at him. "You're just lucky I got hungry and felt like making anything to eat."

Dean laughed, a sound Jaden ignored because she didn't want him to see her surprise though she did sneak glances at him. Laughing wasn't something the Winchester boys did much of and a smiling Dean was rare. She tried not to notice what a nice smile he had, tried not to grin like a fool because of it… Of course she'd seen them mess with each other, pull a couple of practical pranks and stuff like that but they never really laughed. It was as though they carried some deep dark secret and so far Jaden had kept from wondering about that too much.

"Breakfast for dinner, J?" both turned towards the kitchen arch as Tim strode up to the counter and eyed the food. "You couldn't make an _actual_ dinner?" he asked partly teasing and partly demanding.

"Make?" Jaden echoed setting the blender aside and resting both hands on her hips. "You _must_ have me confused with some pendeja who's going to wait on you hand and foot, Timo. Pero yo no soy del rancho. So if you want to eat, tragas de lo que hice y di que te fue bien, cabron."

"Órale." Tim straightened as Jaden turned her back and poured the salsa into a bowl. She moved to the sink and began rinsing out the glass. "Don't make me tell Dad you've been cursing again." The threat was only mildly annoying, Jaden barely acknowledged it anymore.

"Tattle tale." And for added insult she gave him the finger along with a smile.

"You're so juvenile, J." Tim retorted and then pulled his little cousin's hair as he reached for one of the french toast.

Dean had been watching the exchange with mild amusement and a whole lot of curiosity. There were a lot of things he was finding out about Jaden, things he hadn't associated with her before and found a bit disconcerting. Seeing her behavior with Tim was one of those things.

Jaden was more relaxed; she laughed and smiled more easily. The quiet woman who'd been riding with them since _Lincoln_ was gone. Dean couldn't help the stab of jealousy as he realized she was happy in _Helena_. Watching the cousins' tease each other Dean knew it had nothing to do with the town and everything to do with Tim.

"I'm gonna yank on your pelitos, Timo." She warned handing Tim a plate and the bowl of salsa. "Get."

"Uy-uy." He mocked. "Muy mandona."

"Yeah and don't forget it." Jaden replied grabbing another plate. When she saw Dean just standing there she frowned. "Here." She shoved the plate into his hands. "Earn your dinner."

"Wouldn't this be breakfast?" Dean quipped just a little annoyed with her heavy handed manner.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious, Dean." Jaden responded. She picked up the stack of plates she'd set aside earlier and headed out of the kitchen with Dean. "A real stand up comic. You should put in an appearance at the local comedy club."

"That's too much press, J." Tim replied as they entered the dining room. "You're boy's still pretty popular." He said taking the plates from her hands. "For a dead guy."

Dean said nothing. The silence stretched out and Jaden began to feel uncomfortable with them. She took the plate of scrambled egg omelets from Dean and set it on the table.

"Hey, so who's hungry, huh?" she asked and tried a smile. "Have a sausage." She ordered with a glare but Tim only smiled.

"You're missing one." he stated glancing at Dean while he filled a plate. Jaden handed Dean an empty plate sending another warning glare at her cousin. She knew he was upset because the Winchester's were there, because she was riding around with them. Jaden didn't doubt Tim had called the guys and demanded some answers. Both Garth and Jack had been warned but Jaden wasn't sure they were more afraid of her.

_'I did threaten them with hexes of indescribable pain and humiliation.'_ Jaden mused. Half of what she'd described she didn't think was possible, at least she had no idea who could do any of it but she figure if there was a head shrinker then it was possible to shrink the other one as well. For some reason guys were really protective of that head.

"Sam's still asleep." Dean replied taking the seat across from them.

"When's Uncle RJ getting home?" Jaden asked as she shredded a french toast and dipped it into the syrup on her plate.

"He should be here now." Tim checked his watch noting his Dad was a half hour later than usual. He turned, looking towards the living room and door but there was no sound of his Dad coming home. The only thing he heard was Jaden's 'love' cd playing from the kitchen just a little louder than usual. "You're playing _that_ again?" he demanded.

"I d- yes." Jaden answered biting back her initial protest. Telling Tim it had been Dean would only give the guys an excuse to start arguing. Personally, Jaden didn't see what was so bad. So what, she was riding around with the Winchester's and yes, the younger one was evil but he wasn't trying to kill her.

_'Yet.'_ She cautioned herself. But she wasn't going to let him get the chance.

"You don't like my music, amárrate un huevo." Jaden told her cousin. The conversation ceased again and there was another stretch of silence that unnerved her. "Girlfriend."

Both men looked at Jaden with confused and curious expressions on their faces.

"You have a girlfriend, right?" Jaden explained. "I mean, Uncle RJ said you were… involved… with some one."

"Involved." Tim scoffed. He sounded partly amused at the description his Father had given regarding his 'relationship' with Michelle. The truth was Tim had never really felt comfortable with her. Because of his job there were parts of himself he couldn't share with any woman, hell he couldn't really talk about his job to any of his friends and even his Dad would be hard pressed to understand some of the things Tim did on a daily basis. The FBI was not the same as being a local detective. No, Tim hardly talked to Michelle about his day; their so called relationship had been mostly physical, a couple of dates and a brief meeting of mutual friends. Clearly it wasn't a lasting romance…

"What? That's not a happy 'involved' snort of laughter." Jaden observed. "That sounded more like a sarcastic 'yeah right' kinda snort of _derisive_ laughter."

"Because it was." Tim replied with a real laugh. "Dad got the wrong impression, that's all J. We weren't all that serious." He didn't say she'd wanted more than he was willing to give or that she'd finally given up and looked elsewhere. Tim couldn't really lay the blame at Michelle's door but he knew Jaden and she wasn't going to be as considerate.

"Did she cheat on you?" Jaden demanded. "That bitch!" she exclaimed not letting Tim get a word in. "Who did she cheat with? You know, it doesn't matter. The other guy, no te llega a los tallones, primo." Jaden soothed still glaring. Nobody messed with her cousin, nobody. Somehow she was going to help Tim get even, he was FBI, there were a bunch of little things they could do…

"She didn't cheat, J." Tim couldn't help his laugh. "Down girl." He shook his head ignoring the flash of annoyance that crossed his cousin's face.

"Down? Bitch, I'm not a dog." Jaden snapped. "Fine, see if I help you get even. Next time don't bother whining about your lame ass broken heart."

"Whoa, when did I have a broken heart? And lame? Wait who's complaining?" Tim demanded. "I never said anything about a broken heart. There was no broken heart-."

"Yanilet Ibarra. 3rd grade." Jaden said and Tim instantly shut up. "Thank you." She went back to eating, a smug look on her face that annoyed Tim. Seeing the curious glances Dean was casting at them Jaden elaborated. Tim sat quietly as Jaden recounted how Tim had been crushing on the pretty little red headed beaner in her 1st grade class room. Some time during the school year, little Yanilet got tired of the big bully always yanking on her pigtails. She told her older sister who was in the same grade as Tim and she told her twin brother who along with another little boy proceeded to 'warn' Tim. "Aunt Luc was so not happy when Timmy came home from school that day."

"Two against one." Dean shook his head. "Not bad odds but not a fair fight either."

"Hey, he was picking on a _girl_." Jaden stressed with a mischievous grin. It was clear she loved teasing her cousin and by the red stains on Tim's cheeks, Dean could see why. She was getting a reaction.

"PJ, Timo." RJ called from the living room.

"Dad!" Tim shot to his feet clearly relieved. "Thank God. We're in the dining room." he called ignoring Jaden's giggle.

RJ walked in one hand loosening his tie while he took in the array of food.

"Breakfast, hija?" he arched an eyebrow at Jaden.

"Yes. Breakfast." Jaden repeated in annoyance.

"You're late, pops." Tim handed over a plate and sat down as his Dad scooped up some scrambled omelet and a couple of sausages.

"Deme." Jaden took the plate from her Uncle as she stood. "I'll heat this up." She disappeared into the kitchen with his food before RJ could protest.

"Uhh, yeah." He turned his attention to Tim glancing at Dean. "I had to pick up something for tomorrow."

"Aw, I get another present. You shouldn't have Dad." Tim grinned.

"I didn't." RJ replied dryly watching as the grin was wiped from his son's face. "It's for PJ."

"Man, she shows up and it's Tim who? all over again." he complained. "Its cus she's a girl isn't it?" he demanded only half serious. "She always gets away with shit I get called on." Tim complained as Jaden came back with a warmed plate.

"Cus' you're not as slick as me, coz." She smirked. Jaden set the plate in front of her Uncle giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Gracias." RJ grabbed his fork and took a bite. He set his eyes on Jaden and chewed his food. He knew she was uncomfortable with his stare when her eyes shifted from his. "Que pasa?"

"Nada." She shook her head but the answer was too quick for RJ to believe. He set his fork down and waited. "I'm good." Jaden repeated with a crooked smile. "Really. Ask him."

Dean started, green eyes jumped from Jaden to her Uncle the detective and back again.

"You want to tell me what happened in _Lincoln_ or should I call Garth this time?" RJ questioned softly.

"That loose lipped monkey fuck." Jaden breathed. "I _told_ him…"

"Jaden."

She couldn't hold his gaze and being angry at Jack for outing her wasn't going to get Uncle RJ off her back. Still, telling him Roque was dead and it had been her fault because she hadn't been careful enough …

"I can't. Not today." Jaden stood abruptly and left the table. Dean watched her leave wondering how he could get out of the dining room without drawing attention to himself when Detective RJ Hidalgo settled his dark eyes on the blond.

"Sausage?" Dean questioned spearing one with his fork.

_**Back yard...**_

It was cold and Jaden couldn't help her disgusted look at the beers in their hands.

"Bola de borrachos." She muttered looking up at the stars visible in the night sky. Tim set another block of wood in the pit then sat in the hammock beside her. They swayed gently, all five in companionable silence.

The questions from dinner regarding Lincoln had been set aside but Jaden knew RJ wasn't going to forget. He'd clearly noticed Roque's absence and the fact he hadn't commented on it had her on edge.

_'He has to know.'_ Jaden worried.

"Music." Tim muttered shifting in the hammock. "We need some music." He glanced at his Dad who nodded agreement.

"Get your guitar." RJ looked at Jaden with a soft smile. "J can sing along."

"Huh." Jaden was startled, her eyes flicking from Tim to RJ. "Wait, no. What happened to the radio?" she demanded trying to sit up and not fall out of the hammock as Tim got up. "Timo!" she called but he ignored her and disappeared into the house.

"I listen to the radio all the time, J."

The Winchester's sat in silence and observed. They could sense there was more being said without words.

"Uncle RJ…" Jaden's tone was soft. "It's not good…" a note of pleading was hidden in the words but she didn't say any more. She didn't want to sing for him, didn't want to remind him of Aunt Luc because there was only one song he'd want to hear.

"You should hear her sing." RJ told the Winchester's. "Voice like an angel." He said with a sad smile. "I know, I know. You think I'm biased, she's my niece so of course I have to lie but…" RJ shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not lying about this girl. You know she used to play?" he asked the boys.

"No sir." Dean replied and glanced at Jaden still curled up in the hammock. She was biting her lip, brown eyes wide and looking apprehensive. He wondered what the big deal was…

"Her and Tim." He said nodding. "PJ was too young but she cried and begged until Evie went to the school. I don't know how but she got this one into the class…" he smiled in remembrance of his sister-in-law and grinned. "These two… they sure make nice music." RJ finished on a sigh.

"Uncle RJ…" Jaden said once more and the look in her eyes was sad. Dean frowned seeing the unnatural shine to her brown eyes.

Tim came back with his guitar in one hand. He held out the smaller one to Jaden and waited for her to take it.

"I…" she looked up pleading for Tim to take it back but he just stood there. She looked at RJ hoping he wouldn't- just this once he wouldn't ask her... "I- I forgot how."

"Liar." RJ smiled. "Go on. You know which one." he said with a nod. Again, Tim pushed the mandolin towards her until she took it reluctantly. It was just like her violin, the same strings, the same notes only in a different package…

Dean could see her eyes travel over the shiny wooden instrument. There were tears in her eyes as her fingers caressed the wood, gently passed over the strings to hear their sound. He couldn't know about the evenings spent among family with Tim and PJ entertaining them. He didn't know how RJ and Luc would sit with each other and listen or how uncle RJ would take Aunt Luc's hand and lead her away, how they'd dance staring into each others eyes and just _be._

Again, she plucked them one by one not looking up from her hands as she warmed her fingers. The hammock swayed gently but Tim didn't sit with her again. He took the empty chair on the opposite side of the fire leaving her under the trees. The fire cast a warm glow over her.

Tim strummed his guitar, the sound mimicking hers and then he played. The song started out with a soft melody which Jaden picked up almost immediately.

Dean watched her fingers pass over the strings amazed at the sounds she was able to produce. Her voice was soft and the words somehow elicited an ache inside of him, as if he were missing something…

_**"Así todos sabemos querer,**_

_**Pero pocos sabemos amar,**_

_**Es que amar y querer no es igual**_

_**Amar es sufrir, Querer es gozar…"**_

Her voice rose a little and she looked up. The shine of tears was still in her brown eyes making them shimmer like dark jewels. She didn't look at him, at any of them as she stared into the fire and sang.

_**"El que ama pretende servir, el que ama su vida la da**_

_**El que quiere pretende vivir y nunca sufrir, nunca sufrir.**_

_**El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da, todo lo da.**_

_**El que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar, nunca llorar.**_

_**El querer pronto puede acabar,**_

_**El amor no conoce el final,**_

_**Así todos sabemos querer pero pocos sabemos amar."**_

RJ stared into the fire, he listened to the words of Luc's song, the one she always played and never tired of listening to. The words were true for him because RJ had loved, truly loved and he'd given everything for Luc. He'd been a love sick fool and hadn't cared one bit because Luciana had felt the same way.

They'd been in love…

_**"El amor es el cielo y la luz el amor,**_

_**Es total plenitud,**_

_**Es el mar que no tiene final es la gloria y la paz, es la gloria y la paz…"**_

Sam watched her, listened to the sadness in her voice and wondered what it was she sang about. He could barely follow the words, translate them in his head and knew it was some sort of love song. He glanced at RJ but the older man was lost somewhere in his mind. Clearly the words had meaning for him; they meant something to Jaden whose voice grew huskier at the end of the verse. Sam grew uncomfortable and curious at the same time. There was something they lost, most likely _someone_ and it was still painful for them. Had it been recent, Sam wondered? Was that why Jaden was driving all over the US? Was it the reason she had no memory of them?

_**"El querer es la carne y la flor,**_

_**Es buscar el oscuro rincón**_

_**Es morder arañar y besar el deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz.**_

_**El que ama no puede pensar, todo lo da, todo lo da.**_

_**El que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar, nunca llorar.**_

_**El querer pronto puede acabar,**_

_**El amor no conoce el final,**_

_**Así todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar…"**_

Tim joined his voice with Jaden's, both able to weave a haunting harmony that stayed even as the last note faded into the night. The fire crackled sending little sparks spiraling upwards.

She didn't know what to say to her Uncle that would take the sadness away. There were no words of consolation when you lost the one person you loved most in the world. Nothing could ease that sort of pain, not even time. She looked through her lashed at RJ sitting so still with his eyes on the swirling flames. He had that look again; the pained sort of aching she knew was because of Aunt Luc's memory.

Because she wasn't there.

Dean watched her get up. Saw the sorrow on her features and something else, something he recognized almost immediately.

_'Guilt.'_

That's what she felt, what she usually hid behind the tough exterior and her sharp words. Guilt for the pain her Uncle felt because it was somehow her fault, guilt for reminding him of the one person he wished were at his side, guilt for the Mother taken away from Tim too soon… guilt.

Yeah, Dean knew it well. It was his companion as well.

Jaden stood at her Uncle's side, a hand on his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. She shook him lightly, drawing his eyes from the fire and tried a smile.

"Buenas noches, Tio." She dropped a kiss on his cheek. RJ reached up to pat her arm, nodding but didn't respond. She said nothing to the others, just walked into the house leaving the men in the backyard.

Tim straightened in his chair; the old wood creaked accompanied by him clearing his throat.

"So, you guys know any good songs?" Tim asked looking from one brother to the other.

_**Helena, Montana 'Underground'…**_

_"Hey," Skip pointed looking belligerent. "You're not supposed to be here."_

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Phade threw Skip an ominous glare which he ignored._

_"You're not part of the plan!" he yelled. "They aint playing fair!"_

_They?_

_'They.'_ Jaden wondered who 'they' were and why did she feel as if she'd dreamt it all before? Why were the dreams so familiar, so vivid? Why did she keep seeing those freaky monster demons? It was rare but those dreams popped up when she was awake sometimes, like some weird déjà vu or vision.

Jaden had trouble figuring out her thoughts and dealing with those visions wasn't making her life easier. Ignoring them only kept her sane for the moment but what would happen when she couldn't ignore the dreams, when the visions showed her things she didn't want to see? Her way of dealing wasn't going to work for much longer, not with all the questions and surreptitious looks the Winchesters and now Tim and Uncle RJ kept giving her. She'd go nuts for sure if they kept it up much longer.

She tried to sleep again, tried not to think about the dream but as soon as she felt herself slipping into the dark another short clip played out in her head.

_"Hey I got a question." Gunn said from his slumped pose against the dirty sewer wall. "How come she aint breathin' hard?" he hooked a finger in Phade's direction. "How come she aint even tired?"_

_"That's cuz I'm a girl." she winked at him knowing that would get him huffing and puffing. "I got more stamina."_

And who the hell was that?

Jaden sat up in her bed, cast a wary look in Tim's direction but he was dead to the world.

"Gunn." Jaden was sure it was his name but who was he and why was he in her dreams asking about her stamina?

_'I mentioned stamina.'_ She thought with a frown. She'd totally been messing with the dude in her dream, deliberately goading him into an argument.

Had there been one?

Why did she care?

Wasn't it just a dream? Some meaningless, innocent dream…

"Krap." Jaden muttered. Well, she wasn't going to get any sleep of that she was sure and wasting time until sunrise wasn't going to be very productive or entertaining. Tossing the covers aside, Jaden got up and quietly slipped out of Tim's bedroom. She paused in the hallway, listening to the sounds of the house settling and then slipped into what had been her bedroom.

"Out." She mumbled quietly opening the closet and taking out clothes. "I need to get out."

Needed a breath of fresh air to clear her head, needed to distract herself from all the questions and suspicions crowding her mind because if she thought about it anymore Jaden was sure she'd go crazy.

She dressed quickly, slipped on the black jeans and turtle neck glancing over her shoulder at the door every few seconds. There was a Detective sleeping down the hall and a so called 'FBI' agent in the room she'd just snuck out of. Jaden shook her head, disgusted with her cousin.

"Anyone could sneak up on him." She muttered grabbing up her boots and tip toeing back into the hall way. She knew were all the creaky floor boards were and avoided them with ease. Downstairs Jaden was extra careful not to make noise because she had no idea how light a sleeper the Winchester's were. Of course, the only one Jaden worried about hearing her was Dean. He kept the colt under his pillow…

The door made no sound as Jaden slowly opened it and slipped out of the house. The latch barely clicked as she closed it again and then she was lightly running through the yard in her socks. Once in the garage, Jaden wiped her soles before slipping into her boots. She didn't turn on the lights, didn't need to. Tim always kept the bike in the same corner and Uncle RJ hated clutter in his garage. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark interior Jaden grabbed the helmet from the shelf then rolled the bike out of the garage and down the block. She didn't start the engine until she was far enough away Tim or anyone in the house could hear her.

There was only one place to go at 1AM and it was the one place you needed to have at least a thousand to buy in.

The Underground.

All it took was a text to an old friend and she had the new location. Jaden rode through _Helena_ feeling the cold wind even through her leather jacket. In a few minutes she pulled up to a deserted store front. There was someone waiting for her, a dark figure sitting on a motorcycle. He motioned with his hand and Jaden took out the small roll of bills which she tossed. There was a nod as he slipped the roll into his own pocket then they were off, riding through _Helena_.

It took twenty minutes total for Jaden to once again join the loud, rambunctious group of riders. Pulling up beside her escort Jaden surveyed the crowd spread out a little below her. Most of the faces were new, the crowd a lot younger than she remembered from a few years ago but the sounds and make shift courses were familiar.

"They're lined up for the 'Killer'." Tei slid the dark shade over his face turning to her. "You're paid up, J…" he smiled watching as she took off. The race started and the other bikers had a head start on her.

"Tei!"

He grumbled hearing his name being called over and over.

"Tei! Yo who the fuck is that?" Mike demanded with a glare at his friend. "The s.o.b. wasn't lined up-."

"Relax, Mikey." Tei drawled holding up Jaden's roll of cash. "She's paid up."

"Fucking, slant eyed Mother-. I told you not to cal-. She?" Mike questioned turning around to look for the black clad figure. "She…fuck." Mike breathed watching as J cut in front of a youngster and slipped between another two.

"She's coming up on the turn." Tei observed. Plenty of idiots had tried to take it without slowing down. They'd swerved off the track, slammed into the trees they'd dug up after the first accident, or got slammed from behind by another fool thinking to pass up the leaders.

"She's going too fast." Mike worried, eyes going wide when she dropped back suddenly and let the trio of youngsters pass her up. The first one tried to slow down, he got hit from behind and the three were tangled in a heap. Both watched her sail the bike over the obstacle and speed up on the other side. There were three more bikers in front of her, each with a tricked out bike. No chance in hell Jaden was going to win the race against those three.

Tei leaned on his bike, a smile on his face and watched her take the shortcut. There were protests from the crowd who considered that cheating.

"Fuck I forgot about that." Mike muttered.

"Nobody uses the shortcuts anymore." Tei stated. "Not that the new kids know about them or bothered to ask." Both headed to the small group already forming at the finish. Mike spotted some of the older Underground regulars and waved them over pointing to the bikers pulling up behind J.

"…Fucking cheated!"

"Shut the fuck up, Mario. Everyone knows you like racing dirty." Mike snarled pushing through the young crowd. He was a head taller than most of the kids, at least seventy pounds stronger and Mike wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. "Fucking move it back!"

"Where the hell did this one come from?" a red faced rider demanded.

"Mother fucker tore in late. Who the fuck are you?" a second demanded as he jumped off his bike and strode towards Jaden.

"Back off!" Mike warned getting in his way.

"You still cause trouble, J." Tei sighed now hanging on to his helmet while she removed hers.

"The kids are just upset cus a girl got around the 'Killer' better than them." Jaden replied setting the helmet on her lap.

"Jaden!" another voice, familiar and happy called her name. She looked over, a real grin lighting her features. "Bitch you're back!"

Jaden let out a laugh seeing her friend weave through the knot of bikers at the finish. There was no mistaking the bubble gum pink and frosted blue dred headed girl waving a tattooed arm in the air. Jaden got off Tim's bike, took a couple of steps and then braced herself for the assault her friend was about to impart.

"Oomph!" Jaden stumbled back a step then she was off the ground and enveloped in a bear hug.

"My God, how long are you here for? Dude, you're way too skinny! Don't you eat? Even your ass is fading."

"Hey!" Jaden protested as she was set on the ground again. Both hands went to her ass in offense. "My ass is still there."

"Yeah, Dreds." Mike agreed eyeing Jaden. "Nice and perky."

"Hey! Get your eyes off my ass, Mikey." Jaden glared.

"It's Mike." He snapped with a frown.

"Quit staring at her ass." Dred ordered. Both girls laughed.

"What about the race?"

"Yeah, what the fuck."

"She didn't stay on the course."

"Actually," Jaden cut in turning to the bikers glaring at her. "I did."

"Bull shit!"

"Watch it, Nate." Tei warned, he looked over the group of kids all upset about the 'cheating'. They were ringed in by a group of the regulars, those who hardly raced anymore unless it was against a more experienced rider or they wanted easy cash.

"The 'Killer' has three shortcuts." Jaden revealed. "You had a head start, so I used them."

"What-? Since when?"

"Since I plotted the course." Another voice cut in. All eyes turned to the tall bulky black guy. There were few among the regular riders who'd been around from the first race that had started The Underground but those left knew Black was the undisputed authority on the courses set up. "Had any of you bothered to ask any of us, you would know about them."

"Better luck next time boys." Dred waved her fingers at them, knowing they'd get more pissed off.

"Quit teasing them, D." Black said moving to her side.

"You know I only tease you baby." Dred sidled up to him, one hand brazenly cupping his sack much to Jaden's shock. Black didn't make a sound, he didn't even move and no one dared make a comment.

"Since- wha- when- you- when did- when-?" Jaden stammered wide eyed.

"I managed to tie this big beautiful biker down last year." Dred grinned.

"Huh."

"Shoulda seen the way she chased him, J." Mike chortled remembering Black's initial panic at Dred's single minded pursuit. "Coulda sworn Black was gonna have a heart attack anytime Dred showed up."

"Watch your words, Mikey." Black rumbled sliding his arm possessively over Dred's shoulders.

"What the fuck, man! How many times I gotta say it? Mike! My name is Mike!" he yelled getting more laughter from the group assembled.

"Wow. Dred. And Black. Wow." Jaden nodded dumbly. They were such an odd mismatched pair but they said opposites attracted and obviously they were right. "Wow."

"Get over it, J." Dred huffed. "So? How long are you staying? Or are you back for good?" she demanded.

"Uuh…hmm?" Jaden shrugged unable to take her eyes from the couple. "Wow."

"Jaden!"

"What? I mean- no- passing through. I just- Tim! Its Tim's birthday tomorrow- uh- today- later. Whatever!" Jaden finished.

"Good." Mike said and immediately realized how that sounded. "I mean how long you stayin' then?"

"Dumb ass." Dred shook her head and had she been standing next to him would've smacked the back of his head.

"You forget who my Uncle is?" Jaden questioned the small group standing with her.

"Right." Tei agreed. "He's not… you know…?"

"Nope, they're getting their beauty sleep." Jaden smirked.

"And Tim? He doesn't know…" Tei trailed off, his eyes flicking from Jaden to the bike.

"That I borrowed his wheels?" Jaden finished. "They don't know I'm here, Tei. He can't track me either. I left the low jack under my pillow, this one's a spare." She waved the slim cell phone that easily fit in her jean pocket again.

"So, we invited?" Mike asked dropping a heavy arm over her shoulders.

"Party at Timmy's." Dred grinned. "How old is he, anyway?"

"The big fat 30." Jaden grinned because there were plenty over the hill jokes she was going to tire him out with.

"Damn, he's getting old." Mike whistled.

"Aren't you a year older?" Tei asked.

"Why you gotta kill it, Tei?" Mike scowled.

"So are we invited or what!" Dred demanded.

"Right, cus then I can say we ran into each other here. The one place I promised Uncle RJ I _wouldn't_ be. Ever again. Or else." She reminded them.

"Damn, dude your Uncle's a kill party. Why's he gotta hate on the Underground?" Mike complained.

"Why do you try sounding like a black man when you know you're full of beans, pendejo?" Jaden retorted with mild annoyance. There was more laughter and Black's big grin drew her attention again to the new couple.

"Seriously though, Tim's got some co-workers dropping by and Uncle RJ's buddies will be there as well." Jaden informed them.

"Cops." Mike muttered, they were all annoyed with _Helena's_ law enforcement because they tended to hamper The Underground's fun.

"Tim just had to be a straight arrow like his pops." Black noted sounding just a bit mournful. They remembered when both cousins had been part of the group of regulars, before Tim started in the Bureau.

"They think its more fun that way." Jaden shrugged.

"Yeah, we know better." Mike stated with a grin.

"Damn right." Jaden agreed. She had that mischievous smile in place and the glint in her brown eyes that usually preceded some fun.

"Its like she never left." Tei said to his friends. "Hey." He tossed a bigger roll of cash at Jaden.

"Guess I can get Timmy a nice present." She quipped weighing the bills in her hand.

"You haven't got one yet?" Tei questioned.

"Like you're gonna rat me out." Jaden scoffed with a grin.

"Last minute shopping. That's where you get played." Mike stated drawing a few eyes his way. "What? Fucker's my Mom's says this shit all the time, alright."

"In touch with your girly side, Mikey?" Jaden teased.

"It's MIKE! God damn it… fuck!"

"Almost forgot what it was I liked about you, J." Tei grinned watching Mike's face redden.

"I think I really missed you guys." She replied in turn. "Come on, Mike. I'll race you on the 'Rabbit'." She offered tugging on his arm. He grumbled but didn't pull away or protest. Black and Dred found a spot where they could watch and sat with Tei. In a couple of hours the sun would be coming out and everyone would have to go back to their regular lives but until then, those racing around The Underground breathed in their freedom from the tedium of the everyday routine.

"She looks different." Dred said watching the two bikes even out.

"She's missing a four legged silver shadow." Black noted quietly. Dred cuddled into his side and listened to his heart. Her eyes followed the riders on the short circuit they called the 'Rabbit'.

"Should we ask?" Tei wondered but they knew she was more likely to avoid the subject if she didn't bring it up herself. Stubborn…

_**Morning… **_

"Deja dormir!" Jaden grumbled waving her arm over the covers. She'd gotten in late- or early depending on how one looked at it. Dawn was breaking when she snuck back into her bed and it seemed she'd _just_ closed her eyes when someone was yanking her covers away.

"Get up Jaden."

"Lemmealone." She pulled the covers over her head and turned over but Tim wasn't letting her get any rest. He was mad and it was her fault. He just needed to get her up and downstairs to his Dad then… then he could get to work because he sure as hell _knew_ his cousin had snuck out.

"No. Get up!" Tim yanked the covers off. "You got some explaining to do-."

"What the hell, Timo!" Jaden glared. She yanked the pillow from under her head and tossed it. Tim got the pillow in his face, he tossed it aside and pulled on the covers Jaden was trying to get back.

"Bitch, let go!"

"You let go!"

"Pendejo, I'm sleeping here!"

"You took my bike!"

"In your dreams, psycho. Gimme the covers, Tim!" she yanked on them again but he wasn't letting go and Jaden didn't feel like playing tug of war all morning.

"I'm telling Dad and you know what's gonna happen." Tim threatened. He gave one hard tug and got the blankets from her. Jaden bounced back onto the mattress but she didn't stay down long.

"Puto-!" she scrambled up and lunged at him. "I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, Timo!"

"Dad-!" Tim caught her weight and both went down falling into the hall. He grabbed her writs to keep from being punched

"Fucking pussy!" Jaden yelled rolling over and trying to kick.

"You're the psycho!" Tim yelled back. "What'd we tell you about racing?"

"Let go!" Jaden ordered kicking out again. This time her foot hit the hall table and knocked it over. The crash as it hit the wooden floor reverberated in the hall and carried downstairs. Neither one cared about the table or the broken picture frames and ceramic bowl that had been on it.

"What the hell is going on up there?" RJ yelled already heading up the stairs. He could hear their yelling and scowled at Jaden's curses. He reached the top of the stairs and glared at the rolling pair. He took in the broken frames, the over turned table and instantly reached to pull them apart and had to stop himself.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Tim and Jaden rolled apart at the sound of RJ's booming voice. Tim raised himself up on his elbows and glared at his cousin. He jabbed an accusing finger in her direction.

"She stole my bike!"

Jaden huffed and rose to her knees. Her brown eyes narrowed glaring at her cousin but she turned her attention to RJ.

"He grabbed my covers and w-."

"Get dressed and down to breakfast." RJ snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but hearing them start to protest again and fling accusations wasn't helping.

"But I-."

"Dad-!"

"NOW." RJ boomed again. He turned on his heel and headed back down the stairs.

"See what you did?" Jaden hissed.

"This is your fault!" Tim retorted lowering his voice.

"Bitch-."

"I can hear you two!" RJ yelled over his shoulders. He didn't hear anymore bickering but he also didn't see Jaden flip Tim the bird as she returned to the bedroom.

RJ entered the kitchen again muttering under his breath about speed freaks and threats of chasing down all the bikers in town and locking them up.

"I warned her… Damn well better not have gone…"

Dean walked in, green eyes searching out Sammy who sat at the counter. Catching his brothers gaze Dean arched an eyebrow in question. Sam shrugged, he'd been trying _not_ to listen which hadn't been so difficult since the voices had been muffled. Dean grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee glancing at the door hearing foot steps.

"She took my bike." Tim stated as he walked in red faced. He barely glanced at the brothers who kept quiet. "She snuck out, Dad. You know she was there, she went to The Underground."

"Wait for your cousin, Tim."

"So she can lie?" he retorted. "Dad, I _know_ how many miles were on m-."

"Timothy." RJ warned.

"She's going to lie." Tim repeated.

"I don't lie." Jaden said as she padded into the kitchen.

"Admit it!" Tim rounded on her. "You took my bike! You went to The Underground-."

"You forget I promised Uncle RJ I wouldn't go anymore?" Jaden questioned. She moved past her cousin going to the cabinet and pulling out a skillet.

"I seem to recall promising to lock up the whole bunch of cabrones and closing it down for good if you did." RJ snapped.

"I'd be very un-popular if that happened." Jaden replied. She took a bowl and headed for the refrigerator. "Besides, I wouldn't ruin their fun just because I'm not allowed to race let alone watch one."

"Race?" Dean echoed surprised. He looked at Jaden again trying to picture her on a motorcycle and couldn't do it.

"There's a dictionary in the library." Jaden said glancing at Dean. "Look it up."

Sam looked annoyed but Dean just frowned, for once not snapping back some smart ass remark.

"J," RJ sighed. "Did you go out last night?"

Jaden cracked some eggs into the bowl and tossed the shells in the trash can under the sink, straightening she looked RJ in the eyes.

"Yes, I did."  
"I told you!" Tim crowed. "I'm going back to work early. Underground is _closing_…" he smirked.

"I was in the backyard." She added sparing Tim a glance.

"Like hell you were!" Tim exclaimed. "Dad. You're not buying this load of krap…"

"I was." Jaden repeated. She glanced at Dean who stiffened imperceptively. "Ask Dean."

They looked at Dean who was coughing up coffee.

"I was with him." Jaden affirmed with a slight nod at Dean.

"Key word, J…" RJ reminded her and glanced at the blond in his kitchen.

"Please," Jaden scoffed. "I'm not some doe eyed virgin."

"What the hell were you doing to my cousin?" Tim demanded taking a step towards Dean who couldn't understand how he'd become involved in the family discussion.

"Get off it, Timo." She turned back to the counter dipping the bread in the eggs and moving to the frying pan.

"I don't believe you, J." Tim glared at her back. "There's an extra hundred miles on my bike. Miles that weren't there last time I came back from a ride."

"So I took Dean for a spin." She shrugged missing Dean's narrow eyed gaze. "Couldn't hang out in the backyard _all_ night." She turned and moved over to lean her back against the sink counter slightly smirking at her cousin's angry face. "The house is off limits…"

"Alright." RJ snapped as Tim took a step towards her. "That's enough." He took a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. "I got a long list of things need to be done for this party of yours Tim. You get the back yard presentable, set out the tables and such." He placed the list on the counter and started out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to pick up some more charcoal and the meat. I'll be back by five."

"You were racing." Tim accused as soon as his Dad had left the house. Jaden shrugged and flipped another slice of bread onto the hissing skillet.

"You got nothing, Timo."

"GPS." He snapped. "It's on your cell. I can find out where you went." He threatened heading out of the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out." Jaden called to his back with a smirk. "I'm gonna make some French toast."

Dean waited until he couldn't hear Tim's footsteps before saying anything to her.

"A little warning." Dean snapped low voiced.

"You're not so good with the lying." Jaden said never looking at him.

"You know damn well I am." He replied affronted. He watched her flip another slice onto the skillet.

"Last minute inspiration, Dean." Jaden sighed ignoring the scowl she knew was on his face. She turned off the flame and took her plate to the counter where both brothers sat. "Want some?" she offered ignoring Sam.

"What happened to you don't cook?" Dean asked already reaching for one of the fluffy pieces of bread.

Jaden rolled her eyes and pulled her plate out of his reach.

"Hey." Dean protested as she moved off to the table and sat down with her food.

_**Errands…**_

"What are we still doing here?" Sam demanded as he brought another table out of the garage. Dean followed with a couple of chairs and set them up for Tim who was getting the rags and spray to clean them.

"Taking some R & R." he replied.

"Dean. We should be looking f-."

"Forward to this party." Dean cut in. "Maybe you'll find a girl, Sammy."

"Dean." Sam glared. They heard the door bang open and looked up to see Jaden skipping down the back stairs.

"See ya!" she called running past them with a grin.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "Where-."

"Errands!" Jaden called back disappearing into the garage. Dean frowned because he wasn't about to let her get out of helping set up the tables. She'd pretty much implied she'd be helping once she got dressed and she was dressed. She'd run past wearing something red on her head and slinging a bag over her shoulder.

He heard the engine start and hurried towards the garage hearing her rev it a couple of times.

"Jaden!" he called but she couldn't have heard him over the bike. She pulled out of the garage too fast for Dean's liking. Behind them the door banged open again. Sam looked over, saw Tim on the porch with a bottle and some rags which he tossed aside as he sprinted off the porch and down the drive way.

"JADEN!" he hollered as little stones from the gravel drive skittered over their feet. Dean watched the flash of red light as she braked before turning onto the street.

"Where's the fucking helmet?!" Tim yelled after her. "Jaden! God dam it!"

"Bout time life got interesting again." Mr. Rogers called from across the street.

"I'm starting to wish it wasn't." Tim grumbled casting another glare at the empty street. He had half a mind to call his bike in stolen and have her ass thrown in the tank but then he'd have to get her out and there was always the possibility Jaden would call RJ and then there would be hell to pay. "Hey, Mr. Rogers…" Tim called and headed towards the older man's porch. The old guy was retired but he always knew what was going on with his neighbors. Tim was hoping Mr. Rogers would serve as a witness for him against Jaden.

"Mr. Rogers?" Dean echoed with a smirk.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam hissed still upset they were wasting time his brother couldn't afford to loose.

"What? Mr. Rogers, Sam." He grinned. "Their neighbor is _Mr. Rogers_."

Sam closed his eyes sighing. Clearly Dean wasn't going to listen to anything Sam had to say. They watched Tim stomp his way across the street and up the drive.

"I know she was fucking racing." Tim snarled heading to the back yard where they were still setting up tables.

"So where is this Underground?" Dean asked walking along side the FBI man. After last nights fireside talk with both men the Winchester's didn't feel so much like either one of Jaden's relatives was going to turn them over.

"It moves around." Tim snapped. "You don't get in without a grand or an escort."

"What is it?" Sam asked letting his curiosity win out.

"Illegal racing and its dangerous. Every couple of weeks some biker gets admitted to the ER. The lucky one's leave with a cast and painkillers, the rest end up in pine boxes six feet under." Tim glared over his shoulder as if he could see Jaden.

"You think she was there last night?" Sam questioned.

"I don't think." Tim scowled. "I _know_."

"GPS?" Dean questioned wondering how Jaden had avoided that because she hadn't looked concerned at her cousin's threat.

"No." Tim glared. "You sure as hell weren't with her last night."

Dean said nothing.

"She lied to my Dad and she's denying it to me but I'm gonna catch her." Tim assured.

"I don't see it." Dean said lifting another table and pulling out the legs.

"Because she's petite?" Tim asked grabbing another table and repeating the process. "Because she's got that innocent doe eye look down pat?" he scoffed. "PJ is not the little angel you think she is. Hell! J's more like you guys than-." Tim stopped mid sentence, brown eyes resting on the Winchester's. He knew for a fact his cousin had more in common with the brothers than she would like to admit. Life hadn't been the same for any of them but Jaden just seemed to find trouble more than most people.

"She's not like other women." He said instead.

That was fact and Dean didn't need to be told.

_**Helena, Montana - Party!… **_

"That whore." Jaden said managing to sound affronted and sarcastic at once. Tim opened his mouth to protest but shrugged instead.

"I can't deny she knew how to move about the bedroom." He said taking another swig of his beer.

"Timothy." RJ warned. One thing he'd been adamant about was teaching Tim to be respectful of women; he didn't like his son talking about any woman that way, even if Michelle was at fault.

"Don't, Uncle RJ." Jaden dropped into her cousin's lap, a beer bottle in hand and defended Tim.

Dean noticed how comfortable Jaden was and her cousin didn't seem to mind she was sitting on his lap. He cast a surreptitious glance at 'Uncle RJ' but he was smiling. Clearly the only one bothered by Jaden's behavior towards 'Timmy' was Dean.

"Revenge is a bitch, Tim and I'm only here for a short visit." She finished with a grin. Tim laughed and watched Jaden raise the bottle to her mouth. He smirked as the beer touched her lips. She made a face waving the bottle at them as if it were diseased. "Gross, why do I even have this?"

Tim, RJ and Sam all raised a hand and pointed to Dean. Seeing the fingers and Jaden's narrowed eyes leveled at him Dean lost his smirk at hearing her comment.

"Hey, all I did was hand it to her." He said in defense.

"She doesn't drink." RJ and Tim replied in unison only for Dean to snort. He tried to cover it with a swig of beer while ignoring Sam's warning look.

"I don't like the taste, alright." Jaden retorted thankful when Tim took the bottle from her hand. She pulled the skirt of her dress not at all happy to be wearing the snowy costume her Uncle had thought would be 'cute'.

_'Seriously, he picks an Angel for me.'_ she thought but at least she managed to get out of wearing the wings.

"That's why you're such a cheap drunk." Tim replied. He was having fun even if he'd had to 'dress up' for the occasion. He still couldn't understand what Michelle had been thinking to involve costumes for his birthday. It wasn't even October because Halloween had come and gone a couple of months ago.

Dean wondered how the hell he would know she was a cheap drunk. _Kentucky_ came to mind and he scowled.

"I don't drink so I don't have the tolerance you booze hounds have when it comes to this gut rot." Jaden snapped waving her hand at their half empty bottles. "Forget it; we need to focus, Timmy."

"PJ-."

"What'd I say about calling me that?" She snapped.

"Don't call me Timmy." He retorted then absently started to bounce her on his knee.

"So how're we making this bitch green?" Jaden asked ignoring him and the bouncing.

"You could always kiss me." Tim replied with a grin.

"Oh that's not gross." Jaden rolled her eyes. RJ chuckled clearly amused while Dean sat in stony silence and glared.

"We're not related!" Tim exclaimed turning to RJ. "Dad, would you tell 'er?" he demanded.

Dean and Sam looked curiously at the trio. It was the first they were hearing about the lack of blood relation and Dean wondered how…

_'What the hell? She's sleeping in the same room with the dude!'_

"Oh no. I'm not getting in the middle of this one." RJ shook his head, the little antenna balls wiggled making funny sounds. "I still remember what happened the last time you two got into an argument and tried to make me the referee." There was nothing they said or did that would make him get in the middle of one of their arguments, hell he didn't want any part of their bets either.

"Sounds interesting." Dean raised an eyebrow, hoping for more details when what he really wanted was to get some straight answers.

"Oh it was."

"Come on. Let's dance." Tim said bouncing Jaden on his leg.

"Right, because that's not obvious." Jaden rolled her eyes. She flicked his ear making him duck. Dean was seriously considering yanking Jaden out of _Timmy's _lap and- and-.

"Nope." Tim set his beer down and started to stand grinning as his cousin let out a little squeak of surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scowled.

"What, you're telling me you've never danced with the girl?" she looked at him incredulous but he didn't deny. "Dude, I know you can dance!"

"I danced with her…" Tim said defensively. "Once, sort of."

"Splainy the sitch, Timmy." Jaden had both arms hooked around his shoulders and settled comfortably in his lap clearly expecting a long and amusing explanation.

"Not _Timmy_!" he grumbled faintly glaring at her. "She usually had to work at it, to get me on the dance floor." He revealed hoping that would be enough but knowing her…

"How come? You're great-don't tell me you forgot how-!" the questions wouldn't stop, he knew it and before he was so entrenched in them he couldn't see his way through Tim got up.

"Ok, time to dance now." His face flushed red with embarrassment noticing his Dad's grin and the serious look from Sam. Tim carried Jaden into the crowd of people dancing in the back yard.

Dean took another swig of his beer, grimacing at the sour taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the beer. From the corner of his eye he could see Sam's frown but he wasn't in the mood for one of his brother's 'she's taken' speeches he seemed to pull out of thin air at a moments notice.

RJ wore a big smile as he watched his son and niece move between the people dancing. He was surprised to see Tim set her down slowly and at Jaden's nod he pulled her up into a lift again.

"Would you look at that?" RJ said lowering his beer. "Can't believe the boy remembered…" he shook his head remembering the last time he'd seen his boy move like that.

"Twinkle toes." Dean snorted. He took another swig of his beer, green eyes glittering under the paper lantern lights.

"Dean." Sam warned looking apologetic but RJ chuckled not in the least offended.

"Always was afraid Tim would get frooty on me." RJ revealed in bemusement. "Luc had him taking dance lessons with PJ when they were kids. That is part of the last recital…" RJ trailed off, the same expression from the night before came back into his face.

"She took lessons?" Dean asked in an effort to draw the older man away from whatever memory had caught hold of him. Then again he hadn't known Jaden was a dancer though he assumed she was like any other woman who could at least follow the beat.

"Sure, from the moment she was old enough to say 'I want' and mean it. Evie signed her up and Luc thought it would be good for Tim." RJ smiled again thinking of his son during the first couple of classes. "Evie tried to get Guy involved but that one was just as stubborn as Phade. No means No…"

Dean glanced up as a shadow fell over them and eyed the blond standing beside RJ. She barely smiled, took the seat Tim had left vacant and greeted RJ.

"Hello RJ."

"Oh hello there, Michelle." He replied pointedly not introducing the Winchester's. Dean frowned a little but kept his mouth shut. The Winchester's were supposed to be dead and introducing them to co-workers would lead to a lot of questions. Except Dean knew the blond wasn't one of those.

"You having a good time?" RJ asked her politely though his gaze kept turning back to his son and smiling niece. Tim was getting some ribbing from his co-workers but he shrugged it off. RJ could see there'd be no end to the twinkle toe remarks when Tim went back to work.

"Great." Michelle replied with another forced smile. "Yeah, just great." Pale blue eyes latched onto Tim with PJ now slow dancing and smiling as they talked. "Tim's enjoying himself…" she noted stiffly.

"Yup." RJ raised the beer to his mouth not giving up more information. It was clear the older man didn't particularly like the woman. Dean watched in amusement though he was just as jealous as the leggy blond.

"You know, I've never seen her around. " Michelle tried again. "Is she… visiting?"

"You could say that." RJ replied. Michelle was visibly upset but she'd never been one to pretend. If she didn't like something she damn well made sure everyone knew it.

"Well, who is she?" Michelle demanded.

"Who, PJ?" RJ questioned smiling at Tim and PJ now taking their bows and waving off the jokes. They got hoots and applause, Tim's co-workers teasing him and Jaden pretending to come to his defense.

"PJ?" Michelle echoed. "Tim's cousin, what's her name from _California_?" she asked incredulous. She smiled realizing Tim didn't have a date for his own birthday party. She assumed he was trying to make her jealous on purpose and for a second it had been working. Seeing them on the dance floor, her in her stupid white angel costume and Tim wearing that damn tuxedo sweater she hated.

"They're not really cousins." RJ said conversationally. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the blond his son had dated for the last six months. He noted with satisfaction her frown and the glare she cast on the unknowing pair having fun.

"What?" Michelle exclaimed. She took a closer look at Tim again and saw that he was too touchy feely with his 'cousin'. He kept his arm over her shoulder- the ho bag had been sitting on his lap! What kind of cousins did that?

"They're not blood relatives." RJ told her. "Luciana wasn't his Mother."

Dean was smirking obviously enjoying the blond's annoyance. He wondered absently if there would be a cat fight. He could always hope…

"Tim always asked for her… they were close. Its difficult not to with her sweet nature, always smiling... Like glue, those two." He sighed remembering the first year away from Luc's family. It had been harder for Tim who'd always had cousins to play with and talk to. All of a sudden it was just the two of them and it took a lot of getting used. There were quite a few nights when RJ had picked up the phone to call Evie for help… but he never did.

Sam had noticed the change in Jaden the first day in _Helena_. He wondered how long Dean was going to sit by and let 'his girl' hang over another guy. A guy that apparently wasn't related to her at all. Sam hoped Dean would just leave it alone, decide enough time had been wasted just driving around aimlessly and choose to hit the road. Lilith wasn't going to wait for Jaden's memories to come back. The demon was gathering her army and she wanted him dead. He still hadn't told Dean about Ruby's visit and though it bothered Sam with a guilty conscience his brother wasn't going to be happy he'd once again let the demon go.

Jaden's laughter carried over to them. Dean noted how relaxed she seemed. There was no worry on her features; the quiet woman was replaced by this happy, vivacious creature. She was like another person, free of the reality of her life.

This was how it should've been. For her, for him, for Sam… They should've all been this innocent.

Dean felt a little jealous that Tim could get her to let her guard down. _He_ hadn't seen the 'sweet nature' RJ was talking about, not ever. She didn't pull away from Tim either, wasn't neurotically careful about keeping some space between them the way she watched herself around Dean. It was driving him nuts trying to figure out where they were because one minute she was comfortably at his side, talking and joking and the next second she was quiet and wouldn't go near him or they were arguing about stupid, little, inconsequential things. And even then he could see it bothered her. Women were just a jumble of conflicting emotions. He didn't know how they got through a day still sane.

The loud rumbled of engines drew their attention to the gravel drive. It wasn't long before they saw four bikes speed towards the garage. RJ scowled getting to his feet as the first biker pulled to the side making room for the other three, two of them with a passenger hanging onto their backs.

"What the hell…" RJ muttered.

Jaden's reaction wasn't half so surprised considering they'd pretty much invited themselves to Tim's party. She had just been hoping they wouldn't be stupid enough to show.

"You weren't racing, huh?" Tim questioned with a satisfied smirk.

"You can ask Tei if that makes you feel better." Jaden snapped walking towards the five leather clad speed freaks she'd always had fun with.

"You saw them, J."

"I called D and told her to stop by." Jaden lied. "Felt like seeing some old faces and catching up."

"Right." Tim scoffed.

"J!" Dred called with a grin. She tossed her helmet at Black and strode over to them. Jaden braced herself for another bear hug but Dred passed her up and jumped at Tim.

"Tim!" Dred hooked her legs around his waist and pulled his face to hers.

"Wow." Jaden was surprised though she shouldn't have since D was always doing impulsive things like that.

"Happy 30 Timmy!" D practically yelled as she pulled away still smiling. She'd left some of her purple lipstick on Tim who had no idea what he was doing still holding onto D.

"Yo, Black's gonna kick your as Tim." Mike called as he strode over with a box under his arm.

"Huh?" Tim glanced at the other four and blinked.

"You're making out with Black's woman." Jaden revealed trying not to laugh at her cousin's confused face.

"Black?" Tim asked. "D?" he looked at the woman he was still holding. "Black and D?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yup, now," D slapped her palms on his shoulders and hopped off the birthday boy. "We brought presents."

"Hold on, Black's got some business to take care of with Tim." Mike protested with a grin.

"You were making out with my girl." Black shrugged striding forward.

"Whoa- wait- hey!" Tim exclaimed looking at the familiar faces with confusion.

"Quit messing with him." Jaden ordered laughing. "Cant you see he's too old to keep up with all of this?"

"He wasn't making out with me." D proclaimed sidling up to Black. "So quit trying to start trouble Mikey."

"What the fuck?" he glared.

"Besides," D smiled up at her biker. "My baby _knows_ when I'm making out." Black's slow grin was something new for Jaden and Tim to see. The big black biker had never been one to show much affection, not if it wasn't some form of intimidation.

"Wow, yeah. I really didn't need to know that, D." Jaden grimaced.

"You get used to it." Tei said walking past the unlikely pair busy making out. "Keep it PG13 guys."

"I think your Dad's gonna have us arrested if he doesn't kick us out." Mike commented with a nod toward RJ's approaching figure.

"Probably." Tim shrugged. "So what track did J race last night?"

"Huh?" Mike's eyes bugged out. He looked at Jaden who glared at him.

"We wouldn't know about any racing Tim." Tei smiled knowing the birthday boy wasn't buying the lie. "We just dropped by to wish you well and give you a couple of presents."

At his side another girl handed over a red cloth sack. Tei took it and held it out for Tim. After a moment of hesitation Tim took the bottle pulling it out of the sack to see what he'd been given.

"Tei, you lost you're manners or what?" Jaden groused nodding towards the girl at his side.

"No." he replied with a smirk. He draped his arm over the tiny girl leaning close to her head. "This is Ahn. _My_ cousin."

"Related by Mother's." Ahn sighed smacking Tei's chest. "Quit teasing him."

"Ahn. That's a nice name, I like it." Jaden smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Jaden-."

"I know." Ahn laughed taking her hand. "D gave me the 411 and Mike told me a couple of other things."

"He was lying." Jaden said immediately.

"Not fucking likely." Mike retorted. "You forgot who it was gave the _Helena_ PD the slip? What about the fake calls with those anonymous tips about the next location? Or the-."

"Christ, would somebody get him a beer? Please!" Jaden exclaimed half turning to look for the beer cache.

"Remembering old times, J or recent events?" RJ questioned.

"Hey! Uncle RJ!" Jaden grinned. "How long've you been standing there? Listening." She glared at Mike.

"Evening, Detective Hidalgo." Tei stepped forward, his hand held out. RJ frowned but shook the proffered hand.

"We'll let you get back to your guests." Tei assured half turning to order the others back onto their bikes.

"Uncle RJ!" Jaden pouted. Now that they were there she didn't want them leaving. Getting to see D behave like D, and teasing Mike because he hated being called Mikey, and Tei-. "Please?" she mouthed waiting for RJ to give in.

"Dad." Tim nodded a slow smile spreading over his face as he glanced at his old friends.

"There's beer in the cooler and food's set up in the kitchen." RJ pointed to the house. "Stay out of trouble." He warned ignoring his niece's pleased grin.

"Thank you." Black rumbled behind Tei and Ahn.

"Let's get this party bumpin'!" D hooted. She grabbed Jaden's arm and dragged her along with Ahn into the group of people shaking their asses.

_**The morning after... **_

Morning was not his friend. The sunlight streaming in through the bay windows seemed to burn holes where his eyes should've been. Groaning and mumbling about death and pain, Dean turned over sliding the pillow over his head. Instead of falling back to sleep as he'd hoped, Dean wavered between the sunny chirping reality of morning and the dark, soothing comfort under his pillow.

The party had lasted well into the early morning. He remembered most of it but then, he'd been following Jaden's progress the whole night. Beer after beer, he lost count of how many and then she'd remembered the Winchester's. They had been told who to stay away from, reminded to keep their masks close at hand and pretty much sat a little out of the way of the main party the first couple of hours.

Jaden and Tim had introduced the five bikers that had pulled up in the middle of it all. The big black man had been unsettlingly quiet and the tattooed girl with pink and blue dreds… Dean had thought he was bad but the girl-woman, the woman was blatantly clear. The other two guys had been friendly enough, they recounted a couple stories about the cousins, stories Dean had trouble accepting because Jaden just didn't- well she didn't.

It was Tei who asked about the hunting. Dean had been surprised but then he said Jaden had mentioned she was working with them and Dean got curious. As it turned out, Tei had been 'saved' by J a few years back. The five bikers were all aware of her supernatural job and kept it quiet. It was the same with Tim and RJ and the Winchester's had begun to wonder how this was all possible.

She'd been in Los Angeles last year. They'd stayed at The Hyperion, met those demons Dean had trouble not killing on the spot and worked together.

"Damn it." Dean grumbled finally pulling his head out of the dark, comfortable cocoon he wasn't able to enjoy and into the bright light of day. He scowled, green eyes squinting towards the window but he couldn't make the sun disappear.

w

_Phade turned around slowly. The bright light in her face was blinding forcing her to squint. The soldier moving towards her wasn't in the National Guard uniform; actually some of them looked a lot like her baby brother's friends. They'd traipse about all proud in their cami's…_

_"Guy?"_

_It couldn't be him. He wasn't supposed to be in Los Angeles anymore. He was back on base doing his 'special thingy' like Gia had said last time Phade had called._

_"He's mine." _

_The light clicked, shutting off and there- a smile on his face…_

_"Guy."_

Jaden sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the sound filled her head and it ached. Closing her eyes Jaden wiped both hands over her face shaken by the dream.

Never.

She'd never once dreamed of her family, not like this, not current and what was Guy wearing? Cami's? Was he in the service? Why would she dream Guy in the military and where the hell had they been in this dream?

All Jaden remembered was the darkness and feeling as if she were underground somewhere. But what had she been doing there?

Jaden glanced at the table beside the bed, almost picked up her cell phone but what was she going to do? Call and ask about Guy? Ask who? Because the only numbers she had were for Dad and the company he'd been working for. Was he still working for Vista Construction?

"No. I'm not calling anyone." She told herself and flopped back onto the mattress, turning onto her side and stared at the wall.

W


	16. Too Little Too Late

**Too Little Too Late...**

**_Helena, Montana..._ **

Jaden padded downstairs grimacing as her stomach rolled again. She couldn't be getting sick- she refused. The others had an excuse, they were all hung over but she hadn't been drinking.

"Stupid dress." She grumbled under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. It had to have been the dress, because it had been too cold for it and the little knit cardigan hadn't been warm enough.

So she was getting sick.

"Fucking moron."

Well, she had no one to blame but herself. She could've worn real clothes; she didn't have to wear the dress, just because RJ had gone to the trouble of getting her the costume. And what the hell was Tim's ex thinking?

"Costume Party." Jaden glowered reaching up for a mug and heading to the coffee pot.

Really, was the ex missing some screws? But there they all were, all of them in costumes or half of one anyway.

Tim had worn his stupid tux sweater and come out with a fake rose and half mask over his face. He'd claimed to be 'Tuxedo Mask!'.

Jaden took a sip of her coffee, a half smile playing about her lips. There had been plenty of jokes, lots of ways to make fun of Tim but the costume hadn't lasted long.

And RJ.

Jaden hadn't been amused to see him in jeans and shirt donning an old brown sports coat with patches on its elbows.

"What? What is this?" Jaden exclaimed tugging on the lapel.

"I'm Dirty Harry." RJ responded with a grin. "See?" he pulled back his coat to show them his old revolver and badge.

"Dirty Harry, my ass." Jaden grumbled leaning against the counter and staring out the kitchen window.

She had at least gotten out of wearing the damn wings and halo and she had put those funky sparkling antenna bouncers on RJ's head.

Sam had not found anything 'fun' about the costumes. He'd grumbled about Halloween and not liking the holiday.

_'Hell, he probably doesn't like horror movies, either.'_

Jaden frowned because she wasn't a big fan of them either though she'd sit through one, more than likely cover her mouth when she felt a scream welling up but she'd sit there and watch.

The sun shone brightly into the kitchen, it flickered over the tiles on the counter. Her eyes fell on the leaf pattern, the green...

Dean had seemed to enjoy wearing his KC mask. Bright green eyes twinkling with mischief through the holes. He had fun pretending to be the TMNT's masked vigilante sidekick, he'd even carried the hockey stick for a while.

Jaden smiled amused by his behavior.

She'd avoided him throughout the party, avoided being alone with him because then- then they'd be alone and what would she say?

So they played a little game of 'I'm better than you' in Jamestown. So she found out vampires really did exist and somehow they went 'poof'. No need for dead man's blood at all and hadn't Dean told her-.

Jaden moved to the sink, a frown on her face. So he told the truth about that, it didn't necessarily mean he was telling the truth about everything else only she wasn't coming up with anything that made sense. She had nothing. Nothing except those weird dreams and what was Guy doing in camis!

"Morning." RJ mumbled shuffling into the kitchen with a jaw cracking yawn. Jaden glanced over her shoulder a bit startled. "You the first?" he asked grabbing himself a cup and sipping it black.

"No." Jaden replied and opened the faucet still thinking about the nonsense she was dreaming of. Guy's face, his expression and his eyes were... they were blank.

"Tim?" RJ asked drawing her attention.

"Uh-uh, still sleeping." She replied scrubbing the cup. "The Winchester's, one of 'em anyway." She rinsed the cup and set it aside to dry. The silence stretched and when Jaden turned she found her uncle watching her. They'd had the brief conversation, she didn't tell him about the demons, didn't mention her hospital stay and after a few moments of silence he'd let the matter drop. Now, Jaden grew uncomfortable under his unwavering stare. It was as if he knew she'd lied to him. Only he couldn't know because the Winchester's were the only one's who knew the whole story. Dean wouldn't... would Sam?

"You remember Raudel?" RJ asked suddenly. Jaden took a second to place the name with a face, another cousin she hadn't seen since her last summer vacation with her grandmother.

"Yeah, why?"

"I got a call from Tomás yesterday." RJ began. He wiped a heavy hand over his face though it didn't make him look any less tired.

"Tomás? How is he? I've been meaning to drop by McAllen but I-. I haven't." Jaden finished with a guilty shrug.

"Seems the fishing isn't so good in Lomas del Real. A couple of the fishermen have... drowned. Raudel said they couldn't bring in their catch either. The nets were slashed open or just gone." RJ reached for the coffee pot again.

"Drowned? Uncle RJ people drown all the time. These men work at sea and I'm sure they drowned by accident. It happens to the best of them." Jaden said dismissively. "Why is he calling Tomás?" because it didn't seem like such a big deal, then again she wasn't a fisherman, she had no idea what kind of things were not normal but she remembered Raudel.

"Sea Monster." RJ said. By the look on her face it looked as if Jaden thought she'd heard wrong.

"A what?" because he couldn't possibly have said 'sea monster'.

"All I know is some kid says he saw one of the fishermen pulled under by some fish monster." RJ sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a headache start to throb at his temples. "Tomás said they have proof. Kid got a snap shot of the damn thing."

"My ass he did." Jaden exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth." RJ warned half heartedly.

"I know how ridiculous this sounds coming from me but," Jaden laughed ignoring her uncle's warning. "There's no such thing as a sea monster. At least not of the 'I'm sane, really' variety."

RJ let his niece's sarcasm pass though he found it amusing that she of all people would say something like that considering the line of work she chose.

"Tomás didn't sound very convinced either but he figured you might know someone who could help."

"Like a shrink?" Jaden quipped. The look on her uncle's face wasn't amused and she quickly help up a hand in acquiescence. "Ok, uum I guess I could do some research-."

"Tomás already did a search." RJ cut in shaking his head. "All he found were a couple of myths, mostly on the loch ness and they're adamant this thing was smaller. As in 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon' small." He finished after a slight pause.

"Come on!" Jaden exclaimed throwing her hands up. She couldn't believe them, that they above all would fall for some lame story...

_'Remind you of anyone?'_

Jaden scowled.

"Raudel is messing with Tomás. You know what a prankster he is. He's as bad as Guy and Luis, maybe worse." She conceded.

Instead of arguing the point of whether her cousin's story was credible or not RJ brought up his main concern.

"J, is there a reason you didn't answer his calls?"

"I didn't get any calls from Tomás." Jaden replied with a little frown.

"It was about two-three weeks ago." RJ continued. "He said you're number was out of service. He didn't know how to get a hold of you."

Jaden tried not to let her surprise show because three weeks ago she had been in Lincoln getting shot up by some demons, coercing Dean into sneaking her out of the hospital, recuperating at Pastor Jim's and then heading up to Devil's Lake for a salt & burn with the Winchester's. Not to mention their little side trip for the wager and finding out vampires were really real and that was just something she wasn't ready to think about or even acknowledge.

_'Wow, that's a lot to happen in such a short period of time.'_ She thought though maybe it's why she was feeling tired all the time.

"Why doesn't he have the boys' numbers?" RJ asked. His sharp eyed stare was making her uncomfortable and Jaden bristled thinking he was treating her like one of his thugs, asking questions like they were in an interrogation room and she was the suspect.

"So I didn't think to give it to him. He got to you and now me. What's the problem?" Jaden asked trying to keep her tone level.

RJ sighed; he set his coffee cup on the counter and took a moment to put his words together.

"I get you're a grown woman PJ. I get that you're independent and you don't like being kept tabs on." He began.

"You forget I hate that name?" she demanded softly, her arms crossed.

"You're also alone out there." RJ pointed to the window ignoring her question. "You're hunting down these ghosts-."

"Demons." Jaden cut in. "I'm hunting demons, Uncle RJ." Because the ghosts were just a side thing, something to do that helped people stay alive and wasn't that one of her goals?

"It's dangerous." RJ snapped. "You could get killed. The least you can do is make sure any one of us knows where you are. Knows if you're in trouble or hurt-. What if the last job hadn't just cost us Roque? What if you had died? How the hell do we know, J?" he demanded. She knew they worried about her, knew this was all because he cared about her, she was family. It wasn't going to make her stop. She wasn't going to settle down in some city or town and become one of the millions who conformed to an every day routine and eked out a miserable living. It wasn't the life she wanted, not anymore.

"I'm not stupid. I'm careful-."

"How am I supposed to tell Franco-. How do I do that again, J? After Luc..." he questioned softly.

Ever since that awful day in downtown Jaden had been consumed with guilt. Luciana had been there because of her because they'd gone to pick out the white dress for her first communion. She'd been too slow in crossing, had made Luciana stop in the middle of the intersection...

_'My fault.'_

She accepted it, tried to make up for it even though nothing was going to bring back her aunt. Nothing she did was going to take away the loneliness her uncle was living with. Nothing she did was going to give back Tim the only Mother he'd known.

"How?"

Guilt flooded through her again. Shame at what she'd done to them and then anger rose hot and burning into her chest.

"They don't care." Jaden said softly but RJ heard the anger, saw the hot flush in her cheeks and bright shine of her brown eyes. "Dad didn't believe me, he wont now and you don't tell them a damn thing."

"Jad-."

"No." She snapped. Jaden clenched her fingers to keep her hands from trembling. "I've been on the Yellow Eyed man's ass for years and now with Esme and Jared... I've got two demons to hunt down Uncle RJ. I made promises and I don't intend to break them by dying." Jaden stated. Even he couldn't ignore the conviction in her voice.

"J, it's been years since Luc..." he sighed, more tired than he had ever been in his life. It was as if all his years were finally weighing on him, all the aches and pains of an old man...

"He's out there." Jaden snapped. "The man with yellow eyes-. I don't care how long it takes." She assured.

"You know about him?"

Both turned to the door where Sam stood just inside the kitchen. Jaden glared at him, at his sudden appearance. She hadn't heard him and looking at his feet saw the soft soled sneakers he seemed to prefer.

"Do you know who she's talking about?" RJ asked ignoring the glare Jaden leveled on him. For years he'd never questioned Jaden, never let his doubt of this yellow eyed man actually existing show. How could he deny having seen a demon? A man with his eyes all blacked out and inhumanly strong. The stench… and both kids in the squad car for their ride-along with him. Yet here was someone else, another person who could corroborate Jaden's story.

Sam hesitated, his brown eyes flicking from RJ's hopeful and expectant features to Jaden's angry face. He could deny it, say he'd just overheard them talking… she didn't know about the list, about the names. Sam didn't want to be the one to tell her, didn't want to give her another excuse to think he was evil.

He felt a bit guilty because however much Dean and he kept denying, kept repeating he wasn't evil, the demon had wanted Sam. It killed their Mother to get him, it killed her friends and close family- everyone. The YED had effectively cut them off from the world outside of the supernatural.

Didn't RJ deserve to know his wife's murderer was dead? Didn't he deserve that peace of mind?

"The YED… it killed our Mom." Sam answered softly.

Jaden pressed her lips together, she felt hate claw at her throat, hate… How- how dare he look at them, compassion and sorrow in those big puppy eyes of his. How could he compare their loss to his?

"Sam." Dean's harsh voice cut through the heavy silence in the kitchen. He walked in glaring at his brother and casting furtive glances at Jaden who's brown eyes seemed to burn with anger.

"She's hunting him, Dean." Sam replied with a little frown. Jaden shifted her gaze between the brothers. She knew they weren't saying something, could feel the omission like another entity in the sunny kitchen. One way or another Jaden was going to get the truth; one of them was going to tell her the truth…

"We should tell her." Sam stated.

"Sam." Dean warned low voiced.

"They should know, Dean." He insisted. Sam was confused by his brother's reluctance. Because Dean was the one single mindedly ignoring his lack of time in order to figure out Jaden's missing memories.

"Tell me what?" Jaden demanded stepping between the brothers. "Tell me what, Dean!" her voice rose but neither spoke.

"If you boys know something…" RJ asked taking a step towards the trio in his kitchen. His eyes begged for some answers. Dean couldn't bear to look at the older man, to see the same look his Dad had worn until his dying day.

"You're wife, Luciana…" Sam began. Jaden's brown eyes fixed on him, accusing and angry that he would say her name. It stopped him cold and he had to swallow past the dryness in his throat.

"Our Mom knew her." Dean said and cleared his throat, feeling is mouth go dry at the look on Jaden's face. "They knew each other." He stood straight, his features set into a mask of strength. A mask that would hide how he really felt, how Jaden's look cut him, her distrust evident…

"Luc… I don't understand." RJ shook his head, confused. He'd never heard of the Winchester's, not until last year… He'd been married eleven years to Luciana and never, not once did she mention a Mary Winchester. When had the women met? How?

"The YED… he killed everyone she knew." Sam said sounding sorry and apologetic. As if he were somehow to blame and Jaden glared at him, brown eyes flashing with anger. She couldn't stand the sight of the Boy King, the sympathy he showed to her uncle's feelings as if he could understand…

"Why?" Jaden snapped. Both turned their attention to her but neither brother spoke. "Why!" Jaden yelled. "You're telling us my Aunt died because she knew your Mom, because they were some sort of friends and this YE man murdered her! Why did it kill your Mom? What did she do?" Jaden demanded rounding on Dean and ignoring the half open mouth ready to fill her ears with protests.

"She didn't do anything!" Dean denied with a glare.

"How the hell do you know?" Jaden demanded. "Did she tell you? You talked to her ghost, Dean? How the hell do you know she didn't piss it off somehow?"

"I know alright!" Dean's voice rose above hers, green eyes flashing with indignant anger. He didn't like her implying his Mother had knowingly done something to get her killed. That she'd purposely put her children on the path the brother's had been forced to wander.

"No! Not alright!" Jaden yelled shoving a hand into his chest. "My Aunt and my Mom are dead!"

"Jaden…" she shoved his hand away glaring at them both, blaming them both, however twisted her reasoning. Dean watched the flash of hurt cross her features and he knew what she was thinking of. It was difficult, to feel guilty for having lied to her, for not telling her about YE once he knew, once she told him her Mother's name.

This was where his lying came to bite him in the ass. He'd known… and still he'd kept his mouth shut and let her fold into him, seek what comfort she could with him…

"You knew…" she breathed taking a step away from Dean. She could feel her chest grow tight, as if a big hand were squeezing her tightly.

"Jaden."

"In Jamestown, you asked me-. I told you her name and you knew!" she accused. There was no hiding the hurt in her voice and she hated that Dean could hear it.

"Jaden I-."

"What!" she yelled though her voice trembled with restrained tears. She couldn't understand how he'd kept it to himself, how he hadn't told her about the YED when-. Jaden clenched her teeth together feeling stupid because after all her lies and evasions he was the first person she told about that night. Dean she confessed her guilt to regarding her Mother and the Demon... "Are you going to lie again?" she demanded huskily.

"Jaden, let them talk." RJ ordered but his voice lacked the strength to command her. To make her listen and the truth was RJ was feeling the burden of the revelation.

"What's all the yelling?" Tim groused padding into the kitchen and covering a yawn, completely oblivious.

"Lock them up Timothy!" Jaden ordered rounding on her cousin as he walked into the kitchen. That brought him up short and though he was slightly hung over from the party he had no trouble recognizing the emotions on his cousin's face or the weary droop of his Dad's shoulders.

"Huh?" Tim stopped at the counter and eyed the foursome, brown eyes resting on the Winchester's knowing it all centered on them.

"Jaden." Sam stopped at her glare turning to RJ for some help with his niece but the old man was staring at the floor. He was lost in his memories of Luciana, of the day he'd been told and the blur of days afterwards. It hadn't been long before he'd asked for a transfer not caring where he was sent just knowing he had to go, get out…

"What's going on?" Tim asked straightening, his body taking on his 'official' stance.

"Their Mom was killed by the Yellow Eyed demon." Jaden accused with a pointing finger at the Winchester's. "The same demon that ran down Aunt Luc. The same demon who tore a hole in Mom's chest! You know why Tim?" she asked turning to her shocked cousin. "You know why it killed them?" she demanded in a trembling voice. "Because their Mom knew ours! It killed her and then came after her friends, people she knew!"

"Son of a …" Tim breathed out. The Winchesters stood mute, Sam with his dopey sad look and Dean ready to wage war...

"Why?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. It was his fault this family had suffered, because of him, because of what YE had wanted of him.

"You fucking tell me why or I'll lock you in a cell so deep in the ground you'll think we buried you alive!" Tim threatened.

"Timothy." RJ snapped taking hold of his son's arm and pulling him a step away from the brothers.

"We didn't know." Dean stated. "About any of this. We didn't know."

"Just another excuse, right?" Jaden shook her head.

"Our Dad hunted this demon my entire life." Sam glared. "We lived out of hotels and the Impala barely staying a school year in any one town." And he'd hated every minute of it. He hated the moving around, the long trips his Dad would take leaving them alone in some out of the way hotel.

"Sam." Dean snapped with a glare.

"Don't shut him up." Jaden ordered. "At least he's giving us some answers."

"You believe the evil brother, J?" Tim asked eyeing them both.

"Sam isn't evil!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's enough!" RJ thundered. "Everyone…" he shook his head visibly tired by everything he'd learned. There was a moment of strained silence but it didn't last long.

"It was in your nursery." Tim said. "The fire." He knew it was from the file on his desk, the file he'd given Jaden almost two months ago.

"Yes." Sam nodded. His voice and stance admitting to some form of guilt.

"You." Jaden's tone sounded accusing. In her mind it all started to make sense. The demon had come after their Mom and why? Why was it in the nursery? Had the woman made a deal as well? Had she promised something to the demon and then reneged?

One thing she knew about Mother's, the one thing any Mother would do is fight tooth and nail to protect her children.

_'And the demon was in his nursery…'_

"You…" Jaden hissed taking a step towards Sam. Dean could see the rage shining in her eyes. He glanced at Sam who stood guilt stricken and sad and at Jaden who's features were twisted with hate. She was blaming him, putting it all on Sam…

"Jaden, its not-."

"This is all because of you!" she screamed lunging at Sam.

"He was just a baby!" Dean defended grabbing her around the waist. She flailed, angry to have been pulled away from her target.

"You're the reason they're all dead!" Jaden screamed fighting against Dean's hold but she wasn't thinking straight, wasn't in control of her anger and it was getting her nowhere.

"Stop it!" RJ ordered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back but she kept struggling to get past Dean.

"It's you're fault!" Jaden kept yelling, yanking her arms away from them and not making any headway.

"He was a kid!" Dean swung her around so she faced her cousin.

"Let her go." Tim ordered yanking both her arms down and pulling her towards himself. Dean complied though grudgingly. He took a step back, staying in front of Sam, between him and Jaden.

"My Dad spent the rest of his life hunting that demon!" Dean yelled red faced. Jaden pulled away from Tim and faced the Winchester's again.

"He should've been worried about that one!" again, Jaden was yanked back by her cousin.

"Sam isn't a demon!" Dean yelled louder. "He isn't evil! I keep telling-."

"Lies!" Jaden turned her glare at her cousin still trying to pull her arms out of his grip and failing. "That's all you've been telling me! Lies! I don't care!" she cut in before Dean could form another protest. "Suelta!" she hissed stomping on Tim's bare foot. Now loose she faced Dean. Obviously trying to regain a modicum of calm and restraint. "I'm not going to sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs while that thing is out there."

"Its dead." Sam stated. Silence pervaded the kitchen. His words had taken some of the win d from her sails, so to speak.

"What?" Tim's voice was a whisper. As far as he knew there wasn't a way to kill the demons. He knew his cousin, knew about the exorcism and the tools she used to perform it because he'd watched her prepare. Killing a demon…?

"How did…?" RJ shook his head because nothing was making sense. How had the morning turned into this?

"Five months ago. When the Devil's gate was opene-."

"That you opened." Jaden corrected in a harsh tone.

"It wasn't him." Dean repeated. "We were there to keep 'em closed."

"Bang up job!" Jaden snapped sarcastically.

"It's dead?" RJ repeated. He needed the assurance, needed to know it was really and truly gone.

"Yes." Dean nodded, his green eyes never flinching from the old man's stare.

"How…? How do you…?" Tim couldn't see how they'd done it. He glanced at Jaden wondering if she had known but her glare was fastened on Dean. He could she was angry but mostly it was hurt clouding her eyes.

"Samuel Colt built a gun capable of killing the demons." Sam's tone was gentle, as if he were trying to soften the bad news. It only served to make her hate him a little more. There he was, perfectly able to breathe and see and walk and talk and just be.

_'But my Mom and Aunt Luc are dead. They're dead and they're never coming back.'_ Jaden thought.

"Gun… You think we're idiots?" Tim demanded harshly.

"The gun's real." Dean stated. "It works."

"Right." Tim scoffed.

"He used it to kill the YED." Sam revealed.  
Jaden couldn't stand to look at either one anymore. She couldn't believe Dean hadn't told her, he'd deliberately kept quiet. She'd started to let her guard down, to let herself get close to him. They had the same job; they both knew the risks of their daily lives. She wouldn't have had to worry about leaving inexplicably, wouldn't have to make up excuses or pretend she was someone else. Not with Dean…

"All this time…" Her voice was soft and the hurt in her eyes was mixed with anger but mostly she was disappointed. "I've been hunting it for years… and you-."

"Jaden…" Dean reached towards her but let his hand drop to his side as she took a step away from him.

_'Its better this way.'_ Or so he tried to tell himself. It was difficult to see it all drifting away from him, the life he'd begun to picture, the life he'd secretly hoped to have one day, when it was all over. Only it didn't seem as if it would ever be done with, the hunting and he was dead in less than eight months anyway.

"You're the one…" Jaden said softly and it was almost as if she were saying goodbye, like it was over, finished.

"Its over?" RJ mumbled. He frowned, confused as to why he didn't feel relieved. He felt no satisfaction at the news. He hadn't expected Luc to miraculously come back from the dead, it wasn't realistic to hope for that but he'd thought… He'd prayed for this day. RJ just assumed his pain would ease, just a little but sorrow washed over him anew. He felt it the same as the first day. A painful grip crushing his heart and his beautiful Luc just lying broken and bleeding on the asphalt…

"No." Dean shook his head. They were just starting and he had to do his part, had to do as much as he could before his time was up.

"You killed it." Tim snapped.

"They let out more demons, Tim." Jaden glared at her cousin though she knew where the blame for all their troubles lay. "The gates were open, how do you think Jared died? And Esme? She's got a fucking demon riding her!" she yelled at Sam in accusation. "A demon you let out of hell!"

"We tried to stop-."

"Not hard enough!" she yelled glaring at Dean. "Not nearly enough!" but she'd had enough of them, enough of their excuses because that's all they could say. They'd tried to keep the gates closed, they tried and failed and now innocent people were suffering because of the Boy King.

He was evil.

Dean couldn't or wouldn't see it and Jaden knew she couldn't stay in the kitchen with them any longer.

"Ja-." Sam grabbed her arm as she headed out of the kitchen. He was surprised by her violent reaction, her words…

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!"

Sam's hip banged into the counter as she pushed past him socking his arm and throwing his hand off her arm. Both Tim and Dean moved to intercept her but Jaden backed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. There she turned and headed upstairs.

Tim knew she was trying to hold in her tears. His cousin was beyond angry not that he wasn't upset. Everything was coming back to them, his Dad hadn't said a word, he stared at the floor as if the tiles held answers to new questions. Tim wanted to hit something but unlike his cousin he couldn't afford the luxury of letting go of his control. He had too much too loose…

Dean headed towards the door, not sure what he was going to do if he could get her to listen to him.

"Let her go." RJ said behind him. His voice sounded tired and looking over his shoulder Dean could see the droop to his shoulders. Detective Hidalgo looked his fifty-two years and evidently felt them as well.

"She won't listen. Not now." Tim agreed moving to his Dad's side. "She won't talk to you, especially not him." He nodded towards Sam.

Tim and RJ both knew Jaden wouldn't listen to anyone or anything in her current mood and it was likely to last a few days if not weeks. RJ shook his head looking off to the hallway his niece had disappeared through. She was so angry; it seemed Jaden was always angry, always looking for something to vent her rage on. He worried one day it wouldn't be enough, maybe the other side would win…

"We're sorry…for your wife." Sam murmured. To Dean's ears his brother still sounded guilty. Only it wasn't their fault, they'd lost both parents and grown up on the road 'Raised like warriors', Sam had said.

They were fighting a war.

Five months ago they took a huge step backwards and their numbers were dwindling. Too many experienced hunters lost…

"Sorry isn't good enough." Tim stated at his Father's side.

"Timothy." RJ shook his head but Tim wasn't letting the brothers leave without getting some information.

"No, Dad. We have a right to know what the hell happened. Why it happened." He glared at Sam. "I need to know."

Neither brother wanted to say the YED had been doing something to six month old Sammy. Telling them of Sam's 'visions' or of the other kids and YE's plan for them… no, they couldn't tell them any of that because it only made Sam look guilty. They already thought he was evil and Dean wasn't going to let another 'Gordon' rise up to chase his little brother.

"We don't know why it came after our family." Dean lied. At his side Sam shifted uncomfortably but he refused to drop Tim's gaze.

"Bull shit." Tim replied.

"You think we liked living out of the trunk of our car? Moving from one hunt to another because my Dad was looking for this demon?" Sam demanded.

"You're not the only one with a krapy childhood." Tim snapped. RJ had always wondered if Tim had felt as though he'd taken him away from the Vartan's. Not once, in any of their arguments had Tim thrown their move in his face but his son had always been a little too controlled. RJ worried about him, about both kids.

One was adamant in her search, willing to put herself in danger just to get this demon. The other was intent on doing things right, following the rules except Tim wasn't above breaking a few if it suited his purpose. Both kept their thoughts to themselves but unlike his son, who watched his words carefully especially in a heated argument, Jaden said what came into her mind, no filter, no apology.

And she wasn't known to take things back.

"Tim…"

"Phade's been out there." Tim glared at his Dad. "Uncle Franco-everyone else, they just blew her off like she was some nut."

They both remembered the young girl that arrived on their doorstep. RJ had been more surprised by the changes in her. It wasn't just in appearance, though that took some getting used to. What RJ had trouble assimilating was the weary, aged gaze in the pretty brown eyes. Her smiles and even laughter was restrained, she'd been guarded and careful about what she said.

The first time she'd disappeared he'd put the entire precinct on alert, looking for his niece. No call, no message. Jaden just left. RJ had been on the verge of calling Franco to tell him his little girl was missing. He was trying to find the words with which to apologize for not telling him she was living in Helena when she walked in, a bruise on her cheek and bandages on her arm…

"I didn't want to believe her." RJ whispered. He hadn't dared say it out loud, not before but here, with all that had been said it was time the older man let go some of his doubts. He had answers and more questions because of it but for now it was enough to put the past aside. At least for a little while.

"Nobody does." Dean commiserated. "At least not at first." Because it screws with their perception of reality or the mass's concept of what it should be.

The sound drew all eyes to the kitchen window. Tim leaned over the sink and yanked back the curtain hearing it grow louder. Out of the garage sped a black blur, the gravel in the drive was thrown up and pebbles littered the grass…

"Shit."

"PJ?" the old man asked.

"Who else, Dad?" Tim glared walking to the kitchen phone. He held it in his hand, hesitating. "Should I call her in?"

"And tell dispatch what?" RJ questioned. "That your cousin took your bike without your consent. Again. No, Tim." He shook his head and wiped a hand over his face. "Jaden's head isn't in a good place."

"She'll run." Tim conceded. He set the phone in its cradle with a frown while Dean's eyes looked between them slowly growing angry with the pair.

"You're just going to let her wander around?" he demanded.

"Dean." Sam warned as the Hidalgo's raised twin frowns at his brother.

"You deserve a thank you." Tim said pushing off the counter. "For taking out that Yellow Eyed demon but it's not enough to give you any say in what _my_ family does or doesn't do."

"Dean." Sam pulled on his arm but Dean walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

He wasn't going to sit around and wait for her to come back, not when demons were hunting her, when they'd already ambushed her once. He dialed her number not expecting her to answer but trying anyway. After the fourth try Dean checked the GPS on her cell phone scowling up at the house when it gave him the location.

_'She left it behind.'_ He couldn't pretend she'd forgotten it; Jaden had left it behind on purpose so they wouldn't follow her. Or maybe she didn't want him following her…

"We should go, Dean. She's with family and they obviously care about her. They know her better than w-."

"No, Sam. They don't know her; they don't know anything just like she still doesn't remember Los Angeles and everything that happened there." Dean snapped. He skipped down the front steps heading for the Impala with Sam at his heels but he wasn't listening.

Time was running out, his time and if he didn't have her to think about, to worry over then what was left? What else was going to drive him nuts trying to figure a way out?

"We don't have time for this Dean!" Sam slid into the passenger side slamming the door closed. "You don't have time! She's going to get you killed."

Dean glanced over at Sam. He looked surprised as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud but it was clear he'd been thinking it for a while.

"I made the deal, Sam. Me." Dean affirmed. Again, Sam felt guilty because his brother had sold his soul to save him.

_**Evening…**_

The back door closed followed by the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor. RJ sat in the living room without a light and waited. He'd had time to think about the Winchester's, what they'd done and how it made him feel. Tim was right, they weren't the only one's to suffer and he could understand their Father's need to find the demon but RJ couldn't say for sure whether he'd of done the same thing. Taken Tim on the road and searched for it… and Jaden. She spent her childhood trying to convince Franco she wasn't lying, tried telling them all and he'd left her. RJ couldn't say for sure it would have been different for the little girl if he'd added his voice to hers. If he'd tried to convince Franco of what he'd seen… but now he wouldn't know.

"Where have you been?"

Jaden stopped just inside the living room and faced the corner where her Uncle sat in the dark. The glow of the setting sun burned behind him through the bay window casting him in shadows. Trepidation filled her seeing him so still, she almost took a step back from him confused by the emotion.

"I had to clear my head." Her voice whispered in the dark room. She cleared her throat and straightened.

"Tim's been looking for you." RJ noted.

"His bike is still in one piece." Jaden answered slightly exasperated. "I put it back where I found it." She had been waiting for the cops to pull her over or try to but all day, they'd left her alone.

"It's not the bike- hija…" RJ sighed shifting in his seat until he stood. "We care about you-."

"My flight leaves in the morning." Jaden cut in. She was still upset, still felt like the demon got away because she hadn't been able to keep her promise. She wasn't the one who got it. "I called Tomás. He'll pick me up."

"Jaden-."

"Its what I do." She replied with a shake of her head. "All I _can_ do." Because there wasn't any need to hunt down the YED, Dean took care of that for her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." RJ sighed walking to her side.

"Creature from the Black Lagoon." she shrugged. "At least Raudel thinks so."

"According to you he's pranking Tomás." RJ reminded her. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tomás is easy." Jaden replied. She tried to smile but couldn't hold her uncle's eyes and glanced at the floor. The front door opened drawing both pairs of eyes to the hall as Dean strode in looking tired. Seeing Jaden, he frowned as worry gave way to irritation now that he could see she was alright.

"You can leave my duffel-."

"Just like that?" Dean snapped walking around the couch to glare at her. "You take off and leave your cell behind."

"If you mean the lo-jack then yeah." Jaden retorted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You need to be careful." Dean snapped.

"I am-." Jaden glanced at her uncle who held her arm.

"I don't want you alone, J." RJ had thought of it all afternoon. Worry had kept him awake most nights, thinking of his niece alone, wondering where she was and glancing at the phone expecting it to ring and tell him she was-.

"I'll be with Tomás." Jaden reminded him.

"Who the hell is he?" Dean demanded.

"None of your damn business." Jaden snapped turning to him.

"Like hell it isn't!"

"One! Just one night and you think you have a say in what I do or don't do!" she yelled. The anger hadn't abated during her ride; it swirled inside her growing with every thought. "I was drunk or els-."

"You damn well knew what we were doing." Dean retorted.

"Oh because I snuggled under the covers with you? Yeah, that translates into 'let's do it again!' What, you think it meant more?" she taunted. "I hop into bed with you and I'm like any stupid girl out there who thinks that makes a 'relationship'?" What he didn't know was that she had been that girl. Seventeen and stupid enough to think it was 'for ever'. "Yeah, Dean. I'm ready," She mocked still feeling the sting of her past mistake. "I want to marry you, hell lets get the house with the white picket fence and dog and have two point five kids-."

"Yeah, tell RJ about Roque." He ordered red faced. He didn't let the rest of what she'd said sink in, he couldn't think about that, not ever. "Go on."

"I did." Jaden snapped though it lacked heat and her eyes kept shifting to her uncle's interested face.

"You're letting her go anyway?" Dean demanded of the older man.

"Let?" Jaden echoed feeling her face grow hot. "Let-?" as if she had to ask permission, like a child… "Baboso-."

"What happened?" RJ demanded drawing her around to face him.

"I told you." Jaden repeated knowing Dean was going to expose her lie.

"An accident, J. You sai-."

"Accident?" Dean cut in glaring at her.

"Yes! A fucking accident!" she stepped in front of her uncle wondering how she was going to keep Dean from outing her-.

"Demons ambushed you!" he yelled. It was like a bucket of cold water in her face. For a moment she couldn't get a breath.

"They're hunting you, Jaden!" Dean wanted to grab her and shake some sense into that stubborn head of hers. He wanted to make he listen, to understand she wasn't the hunter anymore. The demons wanted her and they had no idea why.

"Demons?" RJ said at her back. "You said Roque saved your life." He pulled her arm forcing her to look at him.

"He did!" she hadn't lied about that.

"You said nothing about demons-." RJ accused.

It was all Dean's fault.

Jaden shook out of her uncle's grip and rounded on Dean.

"Pendejo, lengua suelta!" she yelled shoving both palms into his chest, furious with him. It wasn't enough that he took out her demon now he was ratting her out. Her uncle would worry, they were all going to worry and they'd be calling her, asking questions, driving her crazy! She'd never have a moment of peace again and it was all his fault.

"What the hell is going on?" RJ demanded grabbing her arm again as Dean took a step away from her.

"Ya estuvo!" she jabbed a finger in his direction, brown eyes never wavering from Dean. "I work alone." She took a deep breath trying to get her anger under control. "Stay out of my way and keep the Boy King on a leash. So help me… I won't hesitate." She vowed softly.

**_McAllen, Texas… _**

The plane trip had been un-eventful not that there wasn't plenty to keep her mind busy with. She kept her focus on what lay ahead doggedly ignoring the fight, nursing her anger and trying not to feel even a smidgeon of guilt for what she'd said to him.

_'He lied to me.'_ and no matter what she was sticking to that fact. He lied. Dean lied to everyone but this time he lied to her.

She'd locked herself in Tim's room ignoring her uncle's demands for an explanation. It hadn't taken long to hear the Impala tear out of their street, the Winchester's gone.

For just a second- a millisecond- Jaden had wanted to stop him…

Dred had spent the afternoon telling her she was an idiot and right then Jaden had to agree with the biker.

She'd chosen to be a hunter, had spent most of those years alone, keeping the regular people at arms length. Dean was the first real hunter she'd felt comfortable working with how ever much she kept denying it to herself. But it wasn't so much that he was a hunter, there was just something about Dean that made her feel safe. Something about him, when he was quiet…it was in his eyes.

In Jamestown when she'd been feeling vulnerable, when she told him everything… he listened. There was no judgment, no words of sympathy or condescending look. Dean listened and Jaden had thought… she'd hoped.

_'Creature from the Black Lagoon. Think about that.'_ She scowled walking through the crowd of people in the airport to pick up her luggage. Her clothes and lap top because nothing else would've made it through security. Her satchel had the vials of oil, some holy water, her notebook and she was wearing her grandmother's cross.

The relic.

Fifteen minutes later Jaden strode to the exit, the duffel slung over her shoulder. Her cell chirped annoyingly in her pocket.

"Donde estas?" she demanded flipping it open.

_"Where are you?"_ Tomás' retorted with obvious laughter threaded into his words.

"I'm waiting for your ass to pick me from the airport. That's where I am." She snapped stepping out of the air-conditioned airport.

_"I've been waiting- hey, what are you wearing?"_

"Are you kidding me?" Jaden demanded with a scowl. "You perv- I'm wearing clothes."

_"Black jacket, red shit and really short skirt?"_ Tomás questioned drawing her eyes around the busy walkway. She looked up and down the terminal trying to spot her cousin. _"When'd you get rid of the streaks in your hair, J?"_

"What- where the hell are you, Tomás?" she demanded dropping the duffel at her side.

"Right here."

Jaden spun around surprised to find him so close.

"Did you fill out a little?" Tomás asked looking her over carefully.

"Menso." She smacked his arm and frowned. "Its no surprise you're still single."

"And you're still mean." Tomás laughed. "Come on, I'm in the red zone." He lugged her duffle easily carrying it and led the way to his truck. Jaden followed him glancing around as she took one of the vials from her satchel and uncorked it. At the truck he tossed her duffel in the back and held her door open.

"Say it."

Tomás rolled his eyes but Jaden wasn't moving.

"You're careful." He grinned. "I'll make sure to tell Uncle RJ."

"Say it." Jaden snapped.

"Ok, Cristo." Tomás complied reaching to his upper arm. "Look here." He pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up and turned so she could see the black ink on his bicep. "Got this to keep me safe."

"It'll keep them from possessing you." Jaden said. "That's about it."

"How come you're always looking at the down side, J?" Tomás closed her door and walked around the truck. "You ever think-."

"No." Jaden replied buckling in. "I'm a pessimist."

"We're too young to be pessimistic." Tomás replied pulling into traffic and heading home. "Call RJ and let him know you got here in one piece."

"Keeping tabs on me already?" Jaden frowned but dutifully took her cell and placed the call.

"Old people, J." Tomás grinned placing his arm on the seat back and settling in for the thirty minute drive.

**_I180, México… _**

The drive was long but it gave them time to catch up. They crossed into Nuevo Leon before noon and drove along the coast. Jaden grew annoyed with their slow pace but Tomás didn't seem to mind switching from miles to kilometers.

"You're a speed addict."

"At least I can drive fast." She retorted.

"I drive fast. When I have to." He added at her arched eyebrow.

"Please, you're no better than Abuelita." She scoffed.

"You remember," he laughed. "Remember her first time driving on the freeway?"

"When?" she asked trying to remember what he obviously found so funny and suddenly the memory was clear. Her grandmother behind the wheel of Uncle Pablo's old beat up wagon cursing the drivers passing her up honking and blaring their horns.

Jaden laughed remembering Tomás' wide eyed look as a big rig pulled up close behind them. Abuelita hadn't sped up, cursing louder when the rig blared its horn behind them.

"I thought we were goners." Tomás chuckled.

"You should've seen how big your eyes got, Tomás." She laughed harder just thinking about it.

"Try not to pee in my truck." He drawled flicking her ear and smiling. He wondered if she would tell him about the Winchester's. RJ told him not to ask, not to even mention the last couple of days in Helena but he was curious. He hadn't seen his cousin in over two years, hardly spoke to her then again he rarely could get a hold of her.

Where had she been?

"All over the place, Tomás so don't ask." Jaden replied leaning her head on the window.

"That's freaky shit, J." he stammered casting a wary eye towards her.

"I know."

The silence didn't last very long, though she'd been hoping.

"When did… How?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Really?" Jaden questioned hoping he'd take the out and just drop the interrogation. For a second it seemed as though Tomás would take her offer. "Please?" that did it much to her surprise. It still didn't help explain the random thoughts she was able to pick up from people, not that it happened often. For a while Jaden thought she was going crazy, hearing voices in her head-.

"RJ said you think Raudel's punking me." he said after a moment.

"_Creature from the Black Lagoon_." She replied thankfully drawing away from where her thoughts had been leading her.

"Right." He sighed because he'd been thinking it was crazy. There were no such things as sea monsters, not like his cousin described. His search turned up nothing more than Nelly myths though there had been a couple of posts that mentioned smaller sea creatures. They all sounded hokey to him but…

"J? You think… you ever hear of Sunnydale California?" he asked.

"Nope, but it sounds like some painfully happy _Pleasantville_ wanabe reject." She shrugged wondering at the sudden change of topic.

"Huh, I thought for sure you'd of heard- the town got sucked into the ground last year. Earthquake." He scoffed. "I sort of got sidetracked doing the search for Raudel's fish. I think the town was cursed. At least it seems that way. Too many dead kids and then the high school was burned down."

"So not _Pleasantville_." Jaden frowned trying not to think about why she felt as if this was old news.

"Yeah, thing is there was an article I found on the Sunnydale High Swim team. Every one of the kids disappeared. No trace, not even the coach could be located afterward and then I found a post. I don't even know how I got to that site but I can't find it anymore-."

"The post?" Jaden prodded more curious than she should've been about some town she'd never heard of.

"Right, some kid- I can't believe an adult would post something like that but- alright, don't think me crazy." He pleaded earnestly.

"Tomás." He could see she was getting impatient.

"The conspiracy theory is that the entire team turned into fish men and disappeared into the sea." He said quickly. His cousin blinked but otherwise stayed quiet. Tomás fidgeted in the driver's seat wondering why she wasn't saying anything. Her usual sarcasm would even be welcome at that point because now that he'd said it out loud he felt like a fool.

Who would believe something like that?

"Le dijiste a Raudel?" Jaden questioned.

"I'm not stupid." Tomás replied evenly. "It's just a theory right. You haven't heard of this- of it happening somewhere else or on a hunt?"

"No, this is my first _Creature from the Black Lagoon_." Jaden assured. "Did the post have a description, a picture?" she hoped, though with theories like the one he'd uncovered the person who originally came up with it had no proof. It's why they're 'Conspiracy Theories'.

"Yeah, a picture would've helped. You've heard of Photoshop?" Tomás asked with light sarcasm.

"Bite me." she rolled her eyes and looked out her window again. The view was better on his side what with the beach and rolling waves…

_'Fish men.'_ She wondered if they really existed. She rejected the image from the movie and tried to come up with something else, something plausible. Maybe they were like mermaids, human from the waist up and fish from the waist down... The problem with that theory was that mermen existed in cartoons. She'd never read a book that mentioned them, hadn't come across any myths regarding such a fantastical creature. Mythology had a mention of mermaids and nothing else, at least not males of the same species. Of course there was Aquaman but that had been born from someone's imagination for a comic book. Still, the idea persisted and she found herself dreaming up a pale, blue skinned being with webbed hands and feet, sharp fins lining the forearms and along the calves with swirling aqua and sapphire eyes…

_'Too Harry Potter.'_ She frowned though she couldn't shake the familiarity of the image in her mind.

"You falling asleep over there?" Tomás grumbled obviously getting drowsy.

"You suck on long drives." Jaden sighed sitting up. She checked the time on her cell and groaned. "How much longer, Tomás?"

"Do not start, J." he warned. "There's a reason I don't have kids or baby-sit and the 'are we there yet' krap is one of 'em."

"Aparte de dormilón eres sordo." Jaden noted with amusement. "I never asked if we were there yet. I just want to know how much longer I have to sit in here."

"Tuck and roll, coz." Tomás winked. "Plenty of open road left…"

"Bitch, I'll leave you here and drive the rest of the way myself." Jaden threatened socking his arm.

"You're meaner than I remember." Tomás accused inching further away from her and having fun.

"And you're bigger. When did you bulk up and why?" Jaden asked poking his upper arm. Tomás' grin widened and he sat up. He raised his arm and flexed his muscle preening like a bird.

"It's all muscle. Go on, try and squeeze." He urged.

"I'd rather not." Jaden rolled her eyes. "It's liable to burst and I don't see myself pulling your weight on this trip, cousin."

"Pulling my- hey." Tomás lightly shoved her shoulder. "Nobody pulls my weight but me. Besides, I'll probably have to save your butt this time too."

"Oh-ho! That's rich and did you forget you're not supposed to hit girls." Jaden reminded him with a pinch.

"Ey! Those hurt!" Tomás pulled his arm away hissing at the red mark she'd left on his forearm. He'd forgotten how much those hurt.

"Man up. It wasn't even a full quemon." She said with a shake of her head. "And _I_ saved _your_ ass."

"My ass- you were the one out of rounds. _I _finished the job." He assured.

"Right, where was this again? Oh, in your dreams, retard." Jaden scoffed.

That kept them busy for an hour and then the monotonous silence filled the truck cab.

"You got any jokes?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"You want to tell jokes?"

"You got a better idea genius?" she demanded.

"So the post office released a new stamp today." He said.

"What? Tomás-."

"With a dick on it." He cut in.

"Oh." Jaden quickly looked out the window. "Joke."

"Yeah, and it's causing lots of confusion." He continued though the only one confused was Jaden because she wasn't getting the joke.

_'Do I even wanna get this joke?'_ she wondered.

"Cuz bitches don't know what side to lick." Tomás grinned.

"You didn't just-." Jaden couldn't believe he'd said that.

"What? It wasn't funny?" he wondered glancing at her.

"Funny? Dude I'm a girl, you think I think that's funny?" Jaden frowned.

"You wanted me to tell a joke so I did and now you're upset because I told you a joke." Tomás shook his head with a weary sigh. "I swear, women are too confusing."

"Yeah, well that's because men are too stupid to understand the complexities of the female mind. All you guys get is, ooh fire, oow fire burns." She mocked.

"See? You're being mean on purpose. Me? I was just telling you a joke." Tomás replied with a shrug.

"What kind of joke was that?" Jaden demanded.

"Apparently not a funny one." Tomás replied. "Ok, so three guys are at a restaurant jacking off."

"You have got to be kidding me." Jaden growled.

"The waitress asks them; what the hell are you doing?"

"Tomás." She warned but he didn't listen.

"The guys point to the sign on the wall that says; first come first serve!" he looked at her expectantly but the laugh never came. "Still not funny, huh."

"That was gross." Jaden replied.

"How about three nuns-."

"No."

"Come on, this one's funny." Tomás said and continued. "Three nuns at a convent see a naked ghost-."

"I swear to God…" Jaden warned.

"They see the naked ghost who flashes his penis and says; Hocus Pocus!"

"Tomás!" she protested slightly flushing at where her cousin was headed with his stupid joke.

"The nuns say; forget hocus just pocus!" Tomás grinned pleased with the blush staining her cheeks. "You still blush whenever you hear dirty jokes."

"I do not!" Jaden protested though her face felt hot. He was right and it annoyed her.

"You so do!" Tomás laughed.

"You're going to hell." Jaden snapped. "Making fun of nuns, with your dirty joke…" she grumbled but Tomás just laughed harder.

"You know what 6.9 is?" he asked trough the chuckles.

"No." Jaden snapped staring out the window with crossed arms.

"A good thing fucked up by a period."

Jaden frowned and looked at her cousin and his big pleased grin.

"What?" at her question Tomás roared with laughter but she didn't get what was so funny. "Dude, you're an idiot. What kind of joke is that?" Jaden glared.

"6.9, J. Get it?" Tomás chuckled but still Jaden was drawing a blank. "Oh my God, sometimes I wonder if you're not a blond." He got smacked for the comment and kept laughing.

"Pendejo, just because I don't get your dirty jokes…!" Jaden smacked him again.

"69!" Tomás yelled ducking away from her fist still laughing and not getting far because of the door.

Jaden froze, eyes wide as a vivid memory came back to her. It was her first day in school, the professor was doing some math problems and she tried to follow him. Bored and confused she'd decided to work on the problems in her book. She breezed through the first couple of problems sure she was getting it all wrong because it was too easy. Then Jaden got to number sixty-nine and raised her hand to ask for help. She hadn't understood the laughter or the snickers until Esme had pointed it out.

Now Tomás was teasing her over the stupid position…

"You are _so_ going to hell." She snapped but Tomás just started laughing again.

Everyone says that people change with time and maybe they did change. They got older, life happened and maybe it was good for some but not everyone was happy. His cousin hadn't been one of the happy people, not for a long time but Tomás was glad to see some of the young girl still there.

_'Even if she doesn't get my jokes.'_ He chuckled.

By the time the sun set Jaden had fallen asleep curled into her corner. She'd plugged in her player to the radio loaded with more music than he thought possible. Tomás wondered if she'd heard all of the songs and thought it was likely she'd heard them at least twice considering Jaden spend most of her time on the road. He scrolled through her lists frowning when he came across her 'Don't Fuck With Me' list. Curious as to what she'd put on there he pressed the button and sat back. The first song blared over the speakers with drums and then a yell that startled him.

"Que no lees?" Jaden mumbled barely cracking an eye open. "It says 'Don't Fuck With Me' for a reason."

"What the hell is this?" Tomás asked listening to the lyrics he could barely make out.

"Music." Jaden grumbled trying to get back to sleep.

"You call this music?" he demanded.

"I suppose you'd rather hear about a guy and his truck whose girl runs off with some other shit kicker and takes his dog too." Jaden mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes only to remember she was wearing eyeliner. "Krap." She grumbled and reached for the mirror on her visor.

"At least I know what they're singing about." Tomás groused.

"Puh-lease, its all the same sad whiny story." She wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"You just don't like good music." He retorted.

"Ha!"

"It's true and let's not start on your abhorrence of love songs." Tomás added.

"There's nothing wrong with a love song." Jaden frowned. "I happen to like some of them. I do!" she said at her cousin's look. He didn't believe her and she wasn't going to let the matter drop until he did. Taking her Zune she scrolled through the lists until she found her classic rockers. Tomás tried peeking but she pushed him away. Finally, Jaden set it down and smiled at her cousin.

"What's this?" Tomás asked listening to the guitars start to play.

"Listen."

**"Angel eyes, you have Angel eyes, such a smile, lights up my life…**

**You're a dream come true, now I'm holding you and I'll never, never let you go, I will never…**

**Let you go!**

**First time I laid my eyes upon you…"**

"That, cousin, is a real love song." Jaden said with a smirk on her face.

"Sounds like rock to me, all that high yellin'." Tomás was purposely trying to provoke her.

"They're singing, something you and your shit kickin' buddies wouldn't know anything about." Jaden retorted.

"See? Now you're being mean again and all I was doing was commenting on how this doesn't sound like a love song." Tomás replied doing a good job of hiding his grin. Jaden watched him for a moment, trying to figure out why his eyes were twinkling…

"You got better at the bull shit, cousin." She finally replied.

"What bull shit?" he asked trying to play it off.

"Uh-huh, you're eyes gave you away." Jaden said very smug.

"What- these old things?" Tomás asked batting his lashes and making goo-goo eyes at her. Jaden giggled at his antics. She put her hand on his face pushing him back to his side of the truck when he stuck his tongue out.

"Yuk!" Jaden squealed and quickly rubbed her slobbered palm on his shirt. "You're gross."

"And you got boy cooties." Tomás grinned. They both laughed at the childish words but mostly it was Tomás' childish behavior Jaden was finding hilarious.

"Hey, what's that say?" Tomás pointed to her side where the next road marker was coming up.

"_Lomas del Real_, veintitrés kilómetros." Jaden read. "How much is that in miles?" she asked turning to him.

"Do the math, J. Convert kilometers into miles." He prodded knowing how she hated math.

"Failed basic math twice, gimme a break." Jaden groused sitting back and trying to figure out how much time it was going to take but all she could do was guestimate. Apparently Tomás noticed or realized what she was doing because he started laughing again. "Laugh it up, bitch. I guarantee I'll be laughing when you're asking me to save your ass."

"Oh right, uhh in your dreams." Tomás laughed.

An hour later the truck pulled into a small seaside town, rumbling through the cobbled streets but no one complained. Jaden frowned wondering at the darkened windows and lack of people.

"Relax, everyone's down at the beach." Tomás assured.

"And you know that how?" Jaden questioned as they drove past yet another darkened house.

"Cus that's where the party's at." He grinned.

"Party? What party? You didn't say anything about a party, Tomás. I thought we came down to work." Jaden glared.

"Damn, you need to relax and yes we are here to work." Tomás assured as his cousin was undoubtedly about to threaten him. "It's some holiday or other. You know us beaners love to have a party."

"That's cus it gives you another excuse to get drunk." Jaden retorted.

"Jaden, we don't need an excuse." He pulled up and killed the engine. "We drink anyway."

"Wow. You're the first to freely admit being a drunk." Jaden quipped following her cousin out of the truck.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Tomás denied.

"Garth says the same thing but y'all drink like you're bottomless pits." Jaden replied with a smile. She headed towards the beach glad she wore sandals. There was a cool breeze blowing off the water. She threw her arms up and closed her eyes savoring it.

"Feels good, huh?" Tomás said at her side. She nodded smiling. "Good, now remember your manners. Come on." He took her hand and dragged her out onto the beach where people were laughing, drinking, eating and dancing around huge bonfires.

There were shouts of Tomás! and various smiling faces approached them. Jaden couldn't find any familiar ones in the bunch but apparently they all knew who she was. She smiled and apologized; she kept smiling and gritted her teeth anytime someone called her by her first name. There were whispers, Jaden could hear them.

_"Es la nieta de Doña Tea."_

_"La mas chiquita, la hija de Eva."_

_"La que vive en Los Angeles, aya…"_

_"Ya no es niña."_

_"…apoco vino sola con Tomás?"_

_"De veras que no tienen cuidado…"_

"Prima!"

Jaden turned searching out the idiot calling to her. She found a tall dark skinned beaner making his way towards her, a beer in each hand with the breeze blowing straight inky hair into his eyes.

"Prima ya pensábamos que no iban a llegar." He grinned and shook his head to get the hair out of his face. He held out a beer for her which she refused.

"As me un favor." Jaden said instead.

"El que sea, siempre y cuando se pueda." He replied amicably, taking a swig of his beer.

"Me llamo Jaden." She stated with a little force.

"Pero-."

"Jaden." She repeated.

"No la hagas enojar, Raudel." Tomás draped his arm over the slim beaner and took one of the beers. "Es capas de aventarte al mar." He joked though he wasn't so sure Jaden wouldn't toss them both into the water.

"Ah cabron." He replied looking her over again. "Pero si esta bien flaca."

"Yo cumplo con avisar. It's up to you if you listen." Tomás grinned leaving with the beer. "Have a nice swim."

"No se enoje." Raudel said. "Venga." He draped an arm over her shoulders and led her down the beach. "Áreli!" he called over the people until a pretty, dark skinned woman bounced out of the group she had been dancing with. "Mira, llegaron."

"Phade?" Áreli questioned with a pleased grin.

"Jaden, por favor."

"No te acuerdas de mi?" Áreli questioned and Jaden apologized yet again for not recognizing the face she hadn't seen in over seven years. Most of the summer had been spent alone with Abuelita learning how to cook, picking roots and plants for their work and reading through ancient books. She still had the one Abuelita let her take home though she'd had to hide it from everyone. Still, Jaden had spent precious hours on their roof reading by moonlight about the fight between those above and those below.

Áreli shrugged off her apology and drew her into the crowd making introductions and offering family names and relations on those she assume Jaden should remember. Towards the end of the night nobody cared if she remembered who they were, everyone was too busy enjoying themselves.

**_Highway 28... _**

_"I know she's a handful."_ RJ conceded with a heavy sigh. Dean didn't disagree, he was still mad at her. Sam was in a better mood now that they were on their own again, focused on the important things. Like his contract and breaking his deal.

_"This isn't easy-. I believe you. And I don't want her alone out there where they can…"_ RJ trailed off again. Dean heard the worry in the older man's voice and knew what he would ask.

"She made it real clear." Dean replied ignoring Sam's look.

_"I know. She was upset- look, I don't know what happened between you two and I- I don't- you're both adults."_ RJ cleared his throat. He had no doubt they had known what they were doing, there was nothing anyone could force his niece into if she wasn't willing and if they did… God help them if RJ and Tim found out. _"She's alone."_

And there it was. The silent question Dean knew his brother would love him to answer with a resounding 'No'.

_'Why don't I?'_ Dean frowned. It would be best all around if he did, if he stayed away from her and just concentrated on what he had to do while he still had the time to do it.

_"She's been alone for a long time. Don't you think... it's time that changed?"_

"We can't go where she's-."

_"You don't have to."_ RJ cut in quickly. He continued without pause anxiously hoping the young man was going to accept, because it sounded like it. Tim had noticed the surreptitious looks and at the party RJ had noted the green eyes hadn't stopped following his niece around. _"Right now she's with her cousin. They got some fishing problem down there… Anyway, I've spoken with Tomás. He knows to expect you-."_

"Wait, whoa. Since when... she's liable to start shooting at us again." Dean sighed while Sam shifted until he faced his brother.

"No, Dean."

_"She wont. Tomás will make sure of that."_ RJ assured feeling just a little relieved.

"And when 'Tomás' isn't there to take her guns away?" Dean questioned with a glare. He was protesting too much when he knew his answer was going to put a permanent frown on his little brother's face.

_"I know my niece."_ RJ assured him. _"She's angry and stubborn… by the time you boys get to McAllen she'll be more reasonable."_ At least RJ hoped so but he was counting on Tomás to keep anything dangerous out of her reach. _"Tim will take you what you left on the porch. I'm assuming she'll be needing it…"_

Dean stared at the road, the white lines zipping past and disappearing under the car. She had family that knew about this, hunting. Apparently it had always been her job, not only were Tim and RJ aware but she had a small group of friends who also knew. People she couldn't possibly have met living in Los Angeles. Yet they all believed- their stories didn't change. That's what bothered Dean. The fact all those people had the same basic memories of Jaden in places she couldn't have been last year.

"We're just coming into _Avon_." Dean replied to Sam's disgust.

_**Lomas Del Real, México… **_

It was time to get to work and Jaden wasn't about to let her cousins draw her into another festival day. Two days was enough to get re-acquainted with everyone she was supposed to know and didn't. Raudel teased her because she wouldn't stay too long with any of the old people but Jaden wanted to avoid the nosy old biddies and their questions. It's what she imagined the Spanish Inquisition would've been like. They all wanted to know why she was riding around with Tomás, alone.

_'Like we'd hump each other! My God.'_ Jaden scowled. It was bad enough they made Tim feel like he was some sort of freak because Luc hadn't birthed him but Tomás? _'The fool's actually related by blood!'_

Then they asked how her brothers and sisters were doing which how the hell would she know? Jaden hadn't spoken to any of them since leaving Los Angeles and her Father?

_'Damn, what if they call him?'_ Jaden wondered. Worry and just a little anxiety raced through her before Jaden stamped down the feelings and resolutely put a 'fuck them' post it on those thoughts and moved on.

"Its time to work." She grouched shoving Tomás with her foot. He grumbled something unintelligible but didn't get up. "Que te levantes, baboso." Jaden snapped shoving her barefoot into his ribs. This time Tomás jerked halfway up swaying precariously in the hammock. His blood shot eyes tried to focus on the nuisance that wouldn't let him sleep. "Early bird and shit. Come on."

"Its too damn early." Tomás grumbled flopping back into the hammock.

"Hey!" Jaden stomped over and kicked his leg. "Get the f-. Get up, bitch. It's noon." She snapped and when he rolled over she shoved her toe into his side and watched him jerk upright.

Tomás sat up blowing out what breath he'd had in the first place and glared at his cousin.

"Torture's against the law." Tomás grumbled glaring at her though it turned into a squint as he noticed the bright sun blazing behind her and being reflected off the ocean. "Too damn early, J." he complained starting to lie back into the hammock.

"Oh no!" Jaden grabbed his arm and yanked him up grunting with the effort. He was definitely bigger and heavier than she'd thought. "Tomás, I will knock your ass off this thing." Jaden promised giving one more tug on his arm. He remained sitting and Jaden knelt in front of him snapping her fingers in his face.

He got up complaining about her pushiness and how if she wanted to ever get a man she needed to chill on the bossy attitude.

"It's safe to say I'll die an old maid. Now get going." Jaden pointed to the hut Raudel had loaned them for their stay. That only made the old biddies talk more but Áreli and Raudel seemed to enjoy the wagging tongues and as long as Jaden didn't have to listen to them she could care less what the old farts said about her. They could call her Dad for all she cared and tell him she was shacking up with her cousin. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time it happened. Hadn't Leon and Mona gotten together when she was eight? And then on her Dad's side there was another set of freaky cousins that got together.

_'Seriously, inbreeding and shit.'_ Jaden thought with a shudder then her attention was on Tomás who swayed unsteadily on his feet. She smirked at his attempt to stand straight and not tip over.

"I'm seriously going to sign you up for AA when we get to McAllen." She said to his back.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Tomás groused resting a hand on the wall in front of him.

"Uh-huh." He glared at her over his shoulder seeing the slightly arched eyebrow.

"I don't have a drinking problem, Jaden." Tomás stated.

"Sure looks like you don't." but the sarcasm bellied her words.

"It's a party. You know? Where people drink and dance and you have fun, J. You know how that goes? You go to a party, you drink, you dance, you have fun. You should try it." He repeated.

"I had fun." Jaden replied watching Tomás stub his foot on the raised floor of the hut. "I danced and I laughed and I'm still functioning after two days of your non-stop party."

"Did you even have a beer, J?" Tomás questioned stepping into the blessedly darkened interior.

"Uh-no. It's not my thing." Jaden rolled her eyes and headed to the shutters.

"I don't get you, coz." Tomás turned, his eyes barely following his cousin around the one room. "You tend bar- hell, you're partners with Jack. How don't you drink? How do you know if your cocktails are any good?"

"Cus I'm that good." Jaden retorted and threw the shutters open allowing the sunlight to bathe the room in a bright glow. Tomás hissed a breath and threw a hand up to cover his face but it didn't keep the pinpricks of light from piercing his brain. "Hop to, Grinch. I'm gonna check on Raudel."

Tomás heard her laugh and didn't feel one bit sorry for his cousin.

_'If I get it then Raudel sure as hell better get it too.'_ He thought with a scowl.

_**The Boat… **_

"Don Chente is lending us his boat." Jaden told Tomás as he lumbered up to the beach and looked at the tug boat they'd be spending the day on. They could see Raudel on the deck waving at them.

"Vamonos!" Áreli called at their backs. She waved her arm around as if they couldn't see her.

"I think they like your truck a little too much." Jaden grinned heading up the beach.

"All the beaners do." Tomás replied with a grin. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark shades but his smile was amused and Jaden laughed. She'd noticed the gray board shorts he was wearing and the leather sandals…

"You dress like a white boy, Tomás." She plucked at the t-shirt smiling.

"Hey, I'm full of beans and proud of it." Tomás retorted. "It's my pretty blue eyes isn't it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oh you are so full of yourself." Jaden laughed. "You and Luis with your colored eyes. Y'all think you're the shit."

"Nah." Tomás grinned and wrapped a muscled arm over her shoulders. "We just know."

Áreli jumped in the truck sliding over as Jaden got in and they headed to the small dock. She didn't see how they could even call it that but didn't question her cousins. Instead Jaden sat back and enjoyed the warm sun on her bare arms and the salty breeze blowing through the window. She didn't even notice they had arrived until Tomás pulled up and started getting off.

Jaden hopped out and reached for one of the coolers. She followed Áreli down the dock to the tug boat thinking it looked kinda cartoonish with its bright blue paint and white trim. If it weren't because it was a boat she'd compare it to 'The Little Train That Could'.

"Buenas tardes."

Jaden turned to the voice and found a dark skinned boy grinning at her. He jumped off the ladder and took the cooler form her hands while she watched him go below following Áreli.

"Raudel!" Jaden snapped frowning as she looked around for her cousin. He poked his head out a small window a matching grin on his face. "Que hace ese niño aqui?" she demanded.

"Eliazar?" he questioned looking about but he didn't have much room for that.

"I don't care what his name is. Que hace aqui?" she demanded.

"Es hijo de Don Chente." Raudel explained and since they were taking the old man's boat the kid was going too.

"No." Jaden shook her head and rested her hands on her hips. "No, estas loco?" she asked. They weren't going on some damn cruise, they were hunting- they were-. She couldn't believe she was even thinking the word 'mermen' let alone say it so she pursed her lips and shut up.

"Hey we got more shit to-." Tomás looked at Jaden then glanced at Raudel and set his box down on the deck. "What?"

"We're not taking the boy." Jaden stated.

"Si no lo llevamos no hay lancha." Raudel said to her back.

"Oh." Tomás glanced at his cousins obviously having to make a choice and he wasn't sure it was the smart thing to do. Still, he smiled. "Relax, the kid'll have fun."

"Are you crazy, pendejo?" Jaden snapped. "We're not going on some cruise-."

"We wont be going anywhere without the boat." Tomás reminded.

"Look, its bad enough we're even taking these two but the kid… he's still a kid, Tomás." Jaden protested though she could see it was pointless. The rules were different south of the border. She better than any would know that though it didn't change the fact she didn't like it. Another thing she didn't like was having Raudel and Áreli along for the hunt but they wouldn't be left behind. Jaden had a bad feeling, worry marred her forehead.

"No se preocupe, prima." Raudel said coming out of the wheel house. She could see his toothy grin and felt the urge to toss him overboard. "Un poquito sol, aire de mar, musiquita…"

"Ya se te olvido a lo que vamos?" Jaden asked dryly because he was making it sound as if they were just going to cruise around the gulf, like they were all there for some sun and fun.

"Pos no." he shrugged in a very nonchalant manner. "Pero pa'que empesamos con preocupaciones?" he asked.

"My God." Jaden breathed realizing they were all clueless. "We're going to die out here." She was sure of it because they obviously thought this was just some big fat joke, ha-ha.

_'So what the hell am I doing here?'_ she asked herself. _'Helping them get killed that's what.'_

"Hey," Tomás protested with a laugh. "You wanna jinx us, PJ?" he took a wary step back as she whirled on him with a pointing finger.

"I will toss your ass overboard." Jaden warned completely serious.

"Yo te ayudo, prima." Áreli added at her back. Tomás glanced at her with a mock frown.

"Two against one. That's fair." He snorted.

"Have you seen you?" Jaden asked raking her shaded eyes over him.

"Yeah." Tomás retorted sounding childish.

"You're big, dude." Jaden replied following Áreli back to the truck. Tomás ignored Raudel's laughter and followed his cousins. He didn't think he was that big, not the way Jaden made it sound.

_'Like I'm freakishly tall.'_ He grumbled. He was just your average 6'2", not that tall and he liked to work out. It helped to be strong and in shape with his line of work not that he was as involved with the hunting as Jaden because he still managed to keep a regular job, pay bills and own a home. Of course it had belonged to his Dad but hey… he was paying for it now.

"Leave the beer." Jaden said over her shoulder as she carried a duffel down to the boat.

"Wha-dude!" Tomás exclaimed but she ignored him. He frowned then grabbed the cases of beers and headed back to the boat as well.

"Tomás." Jaden glared seeing his arms loaded with three cases.

"Ora, prima." Raudel protested coming to stand next to Tomás.

"Bola de borrachos." Jaden accused seeing them protectively hovering over the cases of beers. As if she'd toss it overboard which just proved how well they both knew her.

That's exactly what she was thinking.

"Que pa'l calor, dolor de cabesa, la cruda, para dormir..." Áreli trailed off with a weary sigh.

"Para todo." Jaden agreed glad to have someone on her side against the booze hounds in her family.

"No quieres una chelada, PJ?" Áreli asked grabbing a couple of beers from the guys and offering to make her a drink. Jaden rolled her eyes but didn't bother replying and seeing how she was outnumbered just headed down leaving the grinning trio to enjoy their beers.

_**Day 2… **_

Áreli and Jaden lay on the deck, each in a skimpy bikini catching some sun. Raudel was stuck in the wheel house steering their chug boat around the gulf while Tomás sat up top with a beer in hand. Eliazar was the only one enjoying the view…

"Quit staring at us." Jaden ordered still with her eyes closed. Eliazar jerked his eyes away from the women as if he'd been burned.

"Ey," Raudel called from the wheel house. Eliazar glanced over sure he was going to be reprimanded only to find the older man smiling. "Son muy grandes para ti."

"No," Eliazar shook his head. "Haci estan bien."

Raudel laughed at the kid who grinned while Jaden rose up on her elbows and really looked at the long limbed boy.

"Cuantos años tienes?" she asked.

"Trece." He replied puffing out his chest.

"Eres un esquincle todavia." Jaden retorted turning onto her stomach and shoving her aviators onto her head. Raudel laughed and pointed at Eliazar while Tomás leaned over the top and watched the goings on with amusement. At least until he looked at Jaden and noticed the ink on her back.

"Hey, when did you get a tattoo?" he asked leaning further out.

"Te vas a caer, menso." Áreli called frowning and also rising up to glance at her cousin.

"Me what?" Jaden demanded pushing off the deck to glare at her goofy cousin now climbing down the ladder.

"Oye, si esta bonito." Áreli complimented touching her hand to Jaden's back. "Es un caballo de mar."

Jaden tried to glance over her shoulder but couldn't see where her cousin was touching. Tomás loomed over them and Jaden hid her shock smacking his hand out of the way when he tried to touch her back.

"What the fuck is this, show and tell?" Jaden huffed getting to her feet.

"Touchy, touchy, coz." Tomás clicked his tongue and wagged a finger. "Are we hiding this?"

"No." Jaden retorted sounding just a tad defensive though it was true. The only mark she'd been trying to hide and done a damn good job was the shimmering black mark just under her breast-.

"You got another one." Tomás accused.

"No I don't." Jaden retorted crossing her arms.

"You so do!" Tomás pointed. "I knew it. Fucking pimple my ass. Never heard of getting pimples on your chest." he scoffed very satisfied with himself.

"Tienes otro?" Áreli asked drawing closer.

"NO." Jaden denied wondering how the hell she'd become the focus of all eyes on the freakishly small boat.

"Deja ver." Áreli demanded reaching her hand to pull Jaden's arm down.

"Quit it." Jaden brushed her hands aside. "Chingado, el tambien tiene. Por que no lo manocean a el?" she demanded jabbing a finger at Tomás who didn't seem to mind baring his ink.

"They've seen mine, PJ." He replied laughing.

"Your ass is going over the side!" Jaden snapped taking a threatening step towards him.

"Ay ni que le furamos a decir al Tio Franco." Raudel scoffed grabbing her arm as he put himself between the pair. "Aver, que te pusiste?"

"Look for your fish men, alright." Jaden snapped drawing out of his hold and grabbed her towel from the deck. She hurried downstairs to the one place she knew there was a mirror.

_'Another one. I got another one…'_ and how come she couldn't remember getting a tattoo?

_**Sunset… **_

They were arguing but it was bound to happen when they spent two days on a boat in the middle of the gulf with only their own company. And the argument? It pretty much started when Áreli called Raudel an idiot because he wanted to get in the water. Of course he took offence but Áreli had a point. Two men had already been drowned, strong men and good swimmers who just went under without a sound. And Raudel wasn't that great a swimmer to begin with, a fact he would dispute with his dying breath. Something Áreli agreed would happen if he jumped in the water.

"Eres necio!" she yelled smacking his arm.

"I got money on Áreli." Tomás said to Eliazar who was perched on the ladder watching the cousins argue.

"No se vale." Eliazar complained. "El no le va a pegar."

"Nomas que estes apostando, Tomás." Áreli warned. The boat lurched knocking her into Raudel while Tomás grabbed hold of Eliazar and kept him from going overboard. They all scrambled to get in the center of the deck when the boat gave a violent jerk and something cracked loud enough they felt in travel through the deck and their feet.

Áreli picked herself up and looked around as the boat tilted under them. Everything happened so fast Tomás would never explain it to anyone's satisfaction. Eliazar would fare no better when he recounted how the fish man had suddenly been on the boat. The scaly arms and webbed hands wrapping around Áreli as she screamed in fright but it swept her over the side.

Just like that.

Áreli was gone.

They heard the splash of water and Raudel's voice yelling for Áreli as he lunged to the starboard rail. He would've gone after her, would've jumped in but Tomás held him back, kept him on the boat yelling at him to get his head straight and find a weapon.

Eliazar scrambled into the wheelhouse, yanked open the cabinet beneath and took out an old outdated flare gun. They'd be lucky if it didn't blast ff the kid's fingers but no one was concerned with calling for help aside from him. Static greeted him and then there were loud blasts as the men started firing their weapons.

W

Below, Jaden slowly turned her face frowning at whoever thought it was funny to be splashing water on her. Her eyes fluttered, slowly opening before shutting again. There was a pounding in her forehead; her face throbbed in tandem with her heart beats. Again she tried moving and winced eliciting a hiss of breath which ended with water spraying on her hand.

It wasn't funny anymore and she fully intended on letting her cousin know it, whichever one was spraying her with water that is. Then Jaden's hand fisted and opened squelching water from her palm. This time her eyes cracked open and her vision slowly focused until the 'air ripples' became water and she heard the rush of it pouring out from somewhere on her right.

It was cold and it was pooling around her, soaking into her jean skirt and plastering the white tank to her skin. Jaden groaned as she drew her arms beneath her and started to push off the floor. Slowly she managed to get on all fours then rested back on her legs and concentrated on not puking out the sandwiches they'd had for lunch.

Jaden started to piece it all together, her hasty retreat down stairs, checking in the mirror for more marks. Using two she managed to study the shimmering black seahorse on her back with a flower in its hair. It wasn't big but it wasn't small enough she'd miss seeing it or feel it being cut into her skin.

The boat lurched again and Jaden put aside those thoughts for later, when she knew where everyone was and they were all back on land- where people didn't drown and there were no fish men.

_'Just demons, vampires, werewolves and God knows what else is coming out of the dark these days.'_ Jaden thought. She reached up and grabbed the edge of the table using it to haul herself upright. The boat swayed again or maybe it was her but either way Jaden kept a firm grip on the table forcing her eyes to focus.

"Raudel?" she called now worried by the silence. She waited a moment but there was no answer. "Áreli?" she tried again and feeling her body settle into the rhythmic sway Jaden moved towards the stairs. She started up only to turn back and grab her gun from the drawer set into the counter along the starboard side.

"Tomás." she raised her voice and trudged up the narrow hole they called a stairway. Her head poked out and a cool breeze blew strands of inky hair into her eyes. Jaden blinked and shook her head clearing her eyes to look around. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the moon, took in the twinkling stars and the dark sky then scanned the deck thinking it was too nice a night for evil things to be about.

Only it didn't ever matter whether it was a nice night or not. Evil was evil and it didn't discriminate.

Jaden glimpsed Raudel coming around the wheelhouse and quickly came up onto the deck about to ask what the hell was going on when someone fired over her head. There was a loud screeching wail as she ducked, banging her shoulder into the wheelhouse. On the port side more water splashed and Jaden's eyes widened at the sight of the merman on deck.

_Creature from the Black Lagoon_, indeed.

Water sluiced off the scales covering its body, silvery gray in the moonlight with tints of green. Its hands were webbed with long fingernails that looked wicked sharp, like talons. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the face, covered in scales, the nose almost flat- its mouth opened revealing a row of sharp pointy-jagged teeth in black gums to match the thin lips. It blinked, or rather a sheer filmy lid slid over the black eyes-.

"Hijo de puta!" Raudel fired advancing on the mer-man. The shot snapped Jaden out of her trance and she raised her own weapon. There were more coming onto the deck, water making the floor slippery and then her gun clicked empty.

"Fuck!" she breathed though she kept her eyes on the fishman coming at her. Raudel was busy reloading the shot gun and behind she could hear Tomás firing away. The clip fell with a thunk on the deck and just as she slapped the new clip in place Jaden felt a scaly hand slap her arm up. The gun fired uselessly and Jaden found herself slipping to the deck, a burning pain sliding up and down her arm. Glass twinkled around her and blood coated her forearm as Raudel gave a warrior cry and swung the shotgun. He was relentless in his attack, furious and unforgiving, smashing the fishman's head to mush.

"Raudel!" Jaden called but he didn't hear anything aside from the pounding rush in his head. Stepping back he emptied a shot into the dead fish while something smacked into Jaden's side. She winced, glaring because it hurt and turning Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"Áreli…" her voice faded hoarsely and tentatively reaching her fingers out touched the wet strands covering-.

The boat pitched and the dark mass rolled into her hip. Jaden yelled, snatched her hand back and shook her head but there was no denying what she saw. She scrambled to her feet to get away from the open mouth and glassy eyes staring back at her from Áreli's severed head.

"Jaden!"

She turned at the shout and found the fishman in front of her. Jaden felt the slimy cold hand wrap around her throat. There was a second of knowing, being sure that this was her last breath, the last moment of her life and that it was a fish that would do her in. Not some demon, there wasn't a werewolf or a vampire- hell she'd survived that!

Tomás brought his shotgun around but he didn't have a clear shot, not with his cousin in the way. Over his head Eliazar fired and something splattered on Tomás, he barely flicked a glance to his left finding a headless fishman twitching over the side. In those few seconds Jaden fought back, struggled against the grip on her throat.

"Jaden!" Tomás stepped forward but he couldn't stop her from falling over the side. He fired twice, blowing a hole in the scaly chest then rushed to the portside where his cousin had splashed into the water. It churned, rippling as the fishmen converged on the spot he was sure Jaden had disappeared in. Tomás leveled the shotgun but he was afraid to hit her accidentally.

"Donde esta?" Raudel yelled coming up to the side and looking into the water. "Tomás! Donde esta?" he demanded but Tomás couldn't answer.

"Nos vamos a undir!" Eliazar yelled scrambling down the ladder onto the deck. The boat lurched again; it tossed the cousins onto the wet deck. Tomás made a face flicking off fish guts from his hand while Raudel scrambled to his feet.

"Dispara!" Raudel ordered seeing Eliazar loosely hanging onto the flare gun. The kid jerked, almost dropping it and then with closed eyes he pointed at the sky and fired.

"We're not getting rescued from the boat." Tomás stated looking about for something they could use to stay out of the water but it was a small boat and there wasn't anything aside from the life vest. "Shit."

"No." Raudel shook his head seeing Tomás looking at the dark water. "Nos van a comer vivos." He glanced over the portside at the unnaturally still water knowing they would eventually end up fish bait…

_**The Beach… **_

She let the wave carry her ashore, felt the rough grains of sand on her skin and rubbing against the webbing in her feet and hands. It was uncomfortable; it scraped against her as the wave tried to pull her back into the ocean. Aqua eyes scanned the dark beach marveling at the difference in landscape. She'd seen more of the deformed creatures-.

_"Men."_

Yes, that's what they were. Her brow furrowed, the silver scales shimmering. They were so slow and not at all graceful. Their appendages weren't suited for water. Maybe they weren't meant for water…

Of course they weren't.

They didn't have gills.

How would they breathe?

No, men were meant to walk on land.

_"Land…"_

She tested the word, her webbed hand cupped at the wet grains, watched them fall out pf her hand in clumps to plop on her thigh.

_"Land."_

She scanned the beach up to the rocks and sparse bushes. She could see flashing lights further away, confusing roaring sounds she didn't recognize… did she?

W

"Por aca!" Tomás yelled as he scrambled down the rocky side and onto the sand. He kicked p clouds of it as he ran. He could hear people behind him calling questions at him but didn't answer. Tomás pulled up short, blue eyes going wide seeing his cousin laid out on the beach. She was ringed in pale blue sand, lying on her side facing him with her arm draped over and shimmering with the dried grains of pale sand. Tomás hurriedly took off his button down shirt and draped it over her. Glancing over his shoulder Tomás saw the rest of his search party getting closer. Turning back to Jaden he smoothed stiff strands of inky hair out of her face and neck shocked by the black and blue bruises on her forearms and legs. His fingers gently pressed on the bruise over her neck checking for a pulse.

"Tomás!" people rushed down the beach, Raudel the first to drop at his side oblivious to the different shade of sand their cousin was in. "Esta…?"

"Yeah." Tomás nodded then firmly tucked his shirt around her. "Ayudame, que traigan una cobija."

Raudel waved over his head yelling for the blanket as he noticed Jaden's lack of clothes. Three others ran towards them and helped but Tomás was adamant he would carry her back to his truck. He wouldn't let anyone else near her.

Raudel stood and cast a lingering glance at the ocean. He wondered if the mermaid were out there. He wasn't entirely sure Eliazar had seen one, that the boy wasn't suffering from some sort of trauma but then, they'd been attacked by fishmen.

He was there, saw Áreli get taken by one of them and hadn't done anything to help her.

It was difficult, the worst thing he'd had to do- tell his Aunt her little girl was gone. Killed by a fish and the thing was Aunt Lucinda didn't think they were telling the truth. She actually thought the fishermen were making up stories.

They were blaming Jaden.

The old biddies kept saying she'd brought the bad luck, made things worse than they'd been. Raudel didn't see it, they'd been loosing their catch weeks before he called Tomás and the two men drowned days before his cousins showed up. Tomás wasn't getting any of the blame but he was a guy and Jaden had shown up alone-. It made no difference and if the old ladies got the town behind them…

W

* * *

_AN: So here's another long chapter for you to review. I know I've been getting off track with the chapters but each one is supposed to be a hunt. I'm also trying to explain the reason she would have ended up a hunter in this alternate life which will make sense when I get to VENGEANCE and the rest of AI._


	17. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

**_McAllen_****_, Texas_****_…  
_**

The house, a two story ranch styled home with a wrap around porch was set back from the road. Fragrant flowers lined the front and as they pulled around to the back both could see the entire house was ringed in them.

"No one's home." It was obvious by the darkened windows but after their hunt Dean wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother or make some smart ass remark.

"Key's supposed to be on the left. One of the posts is hollow." He shook his head wondering at the un-orthodox hiding place. Yeah, under the mat or on the door frame is pretty obvious but hiding a spare key in a hollowed out post?

_'A little too Cloak and Dagger.'_ Dean thought as he got out and walked around the Impala. Sam straightened with the key in hand.

"Wasn't sure he was serious." He commented then shrugged and headed up the stairs to the back door. He wasn't comfortable going into a house that wasn't his own.

_'You don't have one.' _

He frowned, the door opened and he stepped inside fumbling for the light switch. Dean's boots clumped on the wooden steps sounding much too loud in the empty house. Sam moved aside making room for his brother and the two duffels he carried. Dean tossed one at Sam and headed into the living room finding it by sheer coincidence.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off with a slight frown and followed his brother.

"He said to make ourselves comfortable, Sammy." And Dean had no qualms about doing just that in another man's house. Not outwardly anyway, not where Sam could see his brother really didn't like being in someone's home but it was his thing, behaving as though he knew exactly what he was doing even if at times that was stretching the truth.

"How long are we going to wait?" Sam asked as they headed upstairs each taking a bedroom at opposite ends of the hallway.

"Couple of days, Sam." Dean called in a tired voice. He wasn't in the mood to hear his little brother complain anymore. He didn't want to be lectured and told he was wasting time. Dean already knew that and being reminded of his imminent death wasn't making his last few months easier to bear. Dean was finding it more stressful_ not_ being on a hunt.

Heading into the hall he found Sam staring at the pictures on the wall. Dean looked as well both finding pictures of kids, school portraits and some of family. The same one; Mom, Dad, and son until Sam noticed the blue eyed and dark haired young man.

"That's probably him." He pointed out the picture; an older man stood smiling with his arm draped over the blue eyed guy from the previous pictures.

"Looks like he could break you in half, Sammy." Dean snorted as his eyes wandered over the rest of the wall. He frowned seeing a familiar picture. He stepped around Sam and looked but he already knew who the smiling pair was. "Guess this is where they had that 4th of July party." He commented.

Jaden's smiling face stared back at him only this time she was flanked by Tim and the dark haired, blue eyed guy from the other pictures. All of them sported the red, white and blue with white stars painted in a cluster on their cheek.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked. "Because if this was taken last year…"

"You ever hear of a thing called a 'vacation'?" Dean asked. It was uncalled for but he couldn't help himself. Sam didn't respond though his look said otherwise. "We already know this isn't making sense. She couldn't be in two places at once-." Dean shook his head, shrugged. "I got nothing."

**W**

It took some doing but she finally passed out. He wasn't proud of his deceit- well, maybe just a little but it was for her own good. Doña Cedes had said so and she wouldn't hurt his cousin, not Doña Tea's granddaughter. Hell the old lady spiked the juice herself!

Tomás glanced at his cousin; he could still feel that rush of panic. Waking up in the hut with Raudel and Doña Cedes, remembering Áreli's severed head rolling about the deck and the fishman tossing Jaden overboard…

"Scared me, probably took ten years off my life." He muttered to his sleeping cousin. She didn't even stir.

Tomás didn't remember getting towed to shore but he listened as Eliazar recounted their adventure. It didn't matter that no one believed him, nobody took the kid seriously but Eliazar didn't care.

Tomás didn't see where the kid would come up with the blue mermaid story that kept them safe. He couldn't picture it, a mermaid swimming around them finishing the fishmen off-.

"Mermaids aren't real." And neither were _Creatures from the Black Lagoon_ but then that theory was shot to hell. And what about Jaden? Where the hell had she been for two days?

Two days lost at sea and she miraculously washed up on the beach? How had she gotten those nasty bruises that still hadn't faded? And the sand! How the hell did you get blue sand on a beach?

And yet it all seemed inconsequential considering what Doña Cedes and the other old ladies in town had been saying about his cousin.

"Nah…" he glanced at her again, doubt marring his features as he wondered… but they would know right? Those old ladies could tell. It was some sort of 6th sense the old people got. If it were only one or two of them he could brush it off and he could always assume they'd talked to each other, spread the rumor about but…

Tomás hadn't seen Jaden in over two years so maybe he was just… he could be wrong too.

**W**

Sam didn't have time to grow restless, not that one day in a stranger's house wasn't uncomfortable for him.

"Those plants look familiar to you?" Dean asked suddenly from his seat on the back porch. Sam frowned but let his eyes wander over the colorful plants ringing the house. It was on the tip of his tongue to remark that some of the plants were Aloe. Sam knew Dean meant the other plants and he wasn't in the mood to sully the quiet they'd fallen into. Still, he wasn't sure why but they did look familiar he just couldn't quite say why or where he'd seen them before.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off and Dean nodded as if now he was sure but about what he didn't elaborate. Instead Dean went back into the house; Sam followed a few minutes later, curious and found his brother sitting in front of his lap top scrolling through pictures of plants.

"You're looking them up?" Sam asked clearly surprised by his brother. It just wasn't like Dean to do research if he wasn't 'forced' into it.

Dean didn't reply; aside from the slight frown he threw over his shoulder before focusing on the screen.

"Yahtzee." Dean crowed not ten minutes later. "African violets and Angelica flower." He looked at Sam with a pleased grin on his face. "Both used to ward off evil- or demons. Three guesses who planted them there?"

"Why?" Sam asked rolling his eyes at Dean's boyish delight.

"Whataya mean why?" Dean demanded rising from his seat. "She's protecting the house and those in it."

"_Why_ is she protecting them, Dean?" Sam asked striving for patience.

"Apparently to keep this cousin of hers from being demon bait." Dean retorted though he knew what his brother was really upset about. "Both of you. You've got to stop-." Dean shook his head because really, it was all Jaden.

"I just spent the past week reliving Tuesday over and over again, Dean." Sam glared, unable to squelch the sickening knot that was twisting his guts at the thought of having to go on without his big brother.

"Sam-."

"No! I watched you die, Dean. I saw it happen in every sick way imaginable and then I had to live for months _knowing_ it was because of me. Hoping I could find- I can't." Sam shook his head, the fight gone out of him for the moment. He was just tired of fighting, of arguing with Dean, of trying to get him focused on this deal, on staying alive. "I just can't."

"It's not your fault." Dean stated with force. He wasn't going to let his little brother carry that guilt. It wasn't his to bear. Sam snorted a breath making Dean scowl.

"Its not." He repeated and grabbing Sam's shoulder he squeezed making him look up. "This is how it is."

He was trying to convince him. Sam could see it plain as day and it only twisted the knot further. Still, he forced himself to nod, to agree with Dean and let the matter drop. It didn't mean Sam was giving up because he wasn't going to stop trying. He'd do whatever he could to keep him alive and barring that he'd go to the ends of the world to try and bring him back if that's what had to happen.

"What about Jaden?" Sam asked feeling just a little bit of guilt at using her against Dean but he wasn't going to let his brother go.

"What?" Dean asked slightly drawing away from his brother. He was suddenly uncomfortable with the question and the look in Sam's brown eyes…

"You care about her, Dean. I can see it." Sam added at Dean's half formed protest. "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Wha-why?" Dean scowled.

"Dean." Sam shook his head because his brother sometimes was blind to the things staring him in the face.

"Tell her I'm going to hell in a couple of months? Yeah, that's going to make-."

"She cares about you!" Sam cried. For just a second Dean looked surprised, speechless at the thought that Jaden would even harbor any sort of feelings for him. _'Aside from annoyance or complete abhorrence at being close to me.'_ Dean scowled.

"Now I know something's wrong with you." Dean retorted turning back to the lap top and shutting it down.

That was it. The end of the conversation as far as his brother was concerned. It was annoying.

"I've seen-." Sam took a breath but forged ahead. "You're saying she doesn't make you think about the future?" he demanded.

Dean ignored the question, drummed his fingers on the table waiting for the computer to finish up. Sam could see his brother tense.

"You don't wish you could settle down; have a family- a child, Dean. Someplace to sleep that was yours instead of another strange bed-." Sam watched as his brother turned around pretty sure he was going to get a fist.

"Just because you saw that-." Dean glared barely able to bite his tongue on the words ready to come out of his mouth. He'd wished to God they'd never taken that dream root but the damage was done. "Don't." he warned and Sam decided by the quiet tone in his brother's voice that it was a good time to listen. He was getting of without a bruise.

Sam raised both hands in surrender and walked out of the living room. He hoped Dean would think about it, hoped his brother would start helping break this deal of his…

**W**

The sun was setting by the time Tomás pulled up to his house and headed around to the back door. There was no missing the '67 Chevy Impala parked just off the drive and he scanned the house wondering if anybody was in. He hadn't seen any lights but that didn't mean much, still it didn't hurt to be careful so Tomás checked his gun before slipping it in his belt at his back.

Tomás was walking around the truck when the back light came on and the door swung open. His blue eyes took in both males exiting his house taking in their clothes and wary looks. There was no doubt in Tomás' mind one or both of them were armed so he kept his hand at his belt ready to grab for his if the need arose.

"Guess you must be the 'friends' my cousin's supposed to be waiting for." Tomás said watching the brothers.

"I'm Sam." The taller of the two replied. "Dean Winchester." Beside him the blond gruffed out.

"Tomás Vega and you know my cousin." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the sleeping brunette. "I see you found the key alright." He said walking around to the passenger door. "You been waiting long?" he asked reaching around Jaden's still form to unbuckle the seat belt.

"Just a day." Sam called and followed Dean down to the gravel drive.

"Well," Tomás slipped his arm behind Jaden's shoulders careful to grab the blanket as well. She shifted sleepily burrowing into his shoulder as he slipped his other arm beneath her legs. Straightening Tomás brought her out of the truck into sight of the Winchester's. "I'd appreciate some help bringing in our gear-."

"What the hell happened to her?" Dean demanded seeing the bandages on her neck. The blanket slipped and Jaden's arm slowly fell out of her lap. Both saw the white bandages wrapped around her arm up to her elbow.

"Not much." Tomás shrugged or tried to considering he had his arms full. Dean's glare left her arm and noted the bandages wrapped around her leg, he could see both her were covered in bandages from the knee down.

"RJ said you were watching her." Dean accused taking a step forward as though he would forcibly take her from the other man.

"You're a guest in my house." Tomás stated coolly as Sam grabbed the blonds arm. "I'm gonna put my cousin to bed." He walked past the Winchester's and into his house completely aware of the great target his broad back made. It was his fault because RJ had sort of given him the heads up. His flippant answer hadn't gone over well with the blond; truth was Tomás wasn't sure how to respond to that because Jaden hadn't said anything about those two days or the bruises.

**_Morning… Day 2  
_**

_'See…'_

_She sat up glaring at the night. _

_'Listen…'_

_She turned searching for the source and then the first inkling of fear wove its way up her spine. It was like an itch converging at the back of her neck. She noticed the glow, an eerie blue green then the cold clammy touch on her wrist. _

_Phade flinched pulling her hurt arm away but the threads snapped tight. _

_It yanked pulling her into the dirty fountain water._

_She screamed, her arm felt like it was on fire. Then she was under. The nasty gunky brown water in her mouth clogging her nose… there was no point screaming when she didn't have enough air to breathe. _

Jaden tossed in the bed, the blankets tangling about her as she dreamt. One of the pillows slid to the floor, silent.

_The burning pain in her arm subsided and the murky water cleared. She found herself in a vast blue-green ocean, up or down and all around, wherever she looked there was no sign of which way was up and out. Her lungs burned and still she refused to open her mouth._

_'You have chosen.'_

_The voice wove through the water making ripples. They passed before her eyes, she felt them over her body and then she was there. Her image wavered before her until it condensed into a solid shape. Her eyes were bright blue set in a face so pale the skin was tinted green. She floated closer smiling gently._

_'You must breathe.'_

Jaden twisted again, a hand going to her chest feeling her lungs burn. She whimpered softly, too low for anyone to hear.

_'You are one of mine, breathe.'_

She_ took Phade's face in her hands and leaned in. She tried to pull away, kicking to move but it was as if she were held suspended by a string with nothing to hold on to. _Her_ lips were tinged blue just like _her_ hair which seemed to tangle around Phade's body. She literally felt the seaweed strands wrap around her legs, up her hips and over her arms. _

Jaden struggled, flung the covers off herself but still she couldn't get free. The dream held her captive and she became more frantic. The burning in her arms and legs was nothing compared to the pain pulsing at her neck.

Her_ lips touched Phade's, soft at first then insistent forcing her mouth to open. The rush of water was so strong she choked. Phade barely felt _her_ fingers dig into her face where she was held._

_'You are one of mine. You belong to all of us.'_

Jaden tried to cry out, struggled to get a breath and clawed at the bandages on her neck. Her voice croaked out, barely intelligible, still not loud enough to draw anyone from their beds.

_She gave a hacking cough and green murkish water bubble up and out of her mouth._ _Phade suddenly lurched in his arms eyes opening wide._ _More water flowed out until she hacked dryly then fell unconscious again._

Dean heard the crash and jerked up in his bed. The sun was barely peeking through the curtains in his window. For a moment he wasn't sure he'd heard it but then a door slammed against the wall and Dean was on his feet rushing into the hallway.

_She was drowning. Phade struggled to get her limbs into motion or in some way that helped her swim. Nothing worked, her lungs were burning and still she didn't move, just floated lazily in the blue water._

_"You've woken."_

_Phade managed to shift a little but it turned out to be unnecessary as the green woman drifted closer. The greenish-blue hair haloing around the nearly naked figure reminded Phade of seaweed. She remembered feeling them wrap around her body._

_"Breathe, Fury." And it was as if a huge hand pressed on her chest crushing and painful. Phade opened her mouth involuntarily, dragged in a mouthful of water and gagged. She couldn't help but take in more water and the woman, that green hag just smiled placidly. _

_"The change is almost complete."_

_"Change?" Phade's voice gurgled out and the pain in her neck was like a burning sensation. _

"Jaden!" Tomás grabbed at her hands and tried not to panic at her coughing wheeze. "Deja te ayudo! J!" he struggled to reach the butterfly clip holding the bandages secure.

"What?" Dean asked coming into the room. "What's wrong?" He could see Jaden struggling with Tomás and for a second he thought the guy was strangling her.

"She can't breathe." Tomás said over his shoulder fighting against Jaden's struggling hands. "Help me! Get her hands out of my way." Tomás ordered as he yanked off one of the clips. Dean grabbed Jaden's hands careful of her bruises even as she tried to strike.

_"Aah-God!" she reached up, clawing at her neck…_

_"Not God, no. You mortals have twisted the origins… it matters not." She murmured moving closer to Phade. The aqua eyes assessed the Fury, a webbed hand pushing the dark strands away from Phade's neck to survey the gills on either side. She smiled, pleased by the pale blue skin and the glittering scales…_

Jaden tried to break free, could see the woman and the pain- she'd felt like this before…

_She wiped a hand at the mirror and to her horror saw the raw reddened gills. Three ugly slashes against her neck pulsing with every breath she took. _

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Tomás yelled but the green haired woman's image wavered over his.

"Breathe, J." Dean ordered in a firm voice.

She couldn't be hearing him. He wasn't there, he couldn't be there…

"You can breathe."

But it was his voice, soft and soothing like it had been in _Jamestown_.

Dean leaned over her, forcing her to look at him…

"Jaden?" Tomás' features were pinched with worry and as the room came into clear focus Jaden dragged in a breath. Relief washed through him until he heard her cough and hack. _'The way a drowning person does when they're pulled out…'_ he wondered if she'd been dreaming of her days at sea and almost asked.

"Suel-tah-." Jaden coughed again and pulled away from Dean who let go of her wrists. She twisted onto her side covering her face. Her breathing steadied somewhat and Tomás bent over her, murmuring. Dean felt like an interloper, watching them. Jaden was half snuggled under Tomás barely moving though he could hear her voice. It was husky and sounded vulnerable. Dean gritted his teeth and made his way into the hall were Sam had been standing throughout the fiasco.

**W**

Jaden tried not to let her tears fall, kept her face covered so neither of them would see.

"What was it, J?" Tomás whispered. She could feel his hand on her back slowly rubbing in circles trying to soothe her but Jaden couldn't get the green haired woman out of her head. Everything- it had felt so _real_.

"I'm loosing it." Jaden whispered pressing her hands into her eyes but the tears wouldn't go away. "Seeing things…"

Tomás sat with her, listened as she finally confided in him. She finally broke down and admitted to having doubts about her sanity like her family had been saying. Tomás denied it, told her she wasn't crazy but Jaden cut him off. Said he didn't know because she was seeing things, dreaming them, places and people she couldn't possibly have met and didn't remember. She told him about Guy, the dream she had of him in uniform and the strange feeling she got.

"Have you called them?" Tomás questioned knowing the answer but hoping his cousin would have forgiven them, just a little bit.

"So they could tell me how traumatized I am that I'm dreaming nonsense?" Jaden snapped wiping at her tears.

"J…" Tomás sighed.

"I don't want to believe him, Tomás." Jaden confessed dropping her eyes to the sheet in her hand. "Dean." She clarified without looking at him. Tomás still didn't understand and shook his head.

"Believe what?" he asked threading his fingers through her hair.

"That I-." Jaden bit her lip not entirely sure her cousin would believe her if she told him everything Dean had said about her, about the vampires and Los Angeles. Taking a deep breath she repeated the whole sordid tale, leaving nothing out, even admitting to having doubts. It was starting to sound like Dean was telling the truth though she hoped he was wrong, hoped it was just some gimmick to keep Sam safe. After all, there were hunters not happy with the brothers and a couple she'd heard of that wanted the Boy King dead.

"I've never hunted a vampire, Tomás but these…" she closed her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Their faces changed, got… bumpy and- and their eyes." She frowned remembering. "It was almost as if there was a light burning behind them… it bit me."

Tomás stilled at the confession, his eyes dropping to her neck and seeing only the dark bruises barely starting to turn green with hints of yellow around the edges.

"The tattoo's." Jaden said suddenly. "I don't remember getting them, Tomás. I never went to a shop and paid someone to carve me up. I didn't. I _know_ I didn't." of that she was adamant. She would remember, she had to.

"But-. I saw…" Tomás looked confused and Jaden wondered if he thought she was kidding around.

"I know what you saw." Jaden snapped sitting up. "I saw it too and I'm telling you-."

"Ok, ok." Tomás placated.

"Not ok." Jaden shook her head. "Look, I-. I was hunting a shifter in _Lincoln_ and some demons got the drop on me-."

"What?" Tomás exclaimed suddenly tensing.

"Do you see me breathing?" Jaden scowled. Tomás frowned at the smart ass but if his cousin was feeling up to making those kinds of remarks she had to be fine.

"Seems you have trouble with that." He retorted dryly. Jaden didn't respond because that one she deserved.

"I woke up in the hospital with another shiny black mark on my chest." she said instead. Her hand slightly rubbed the spot drawing his eyes down. "It won't rub off, won't wash off… I got no idea where it came from, Tommy."

He could see the worry drawing her features tight, the slight hint of panic that threaded her voice. Tomás knew his cousin was afraid though she was trying not to admit it even to herself.

"I thought- maybe one of the nurses got a kick out of doodling on unconscious patients…" she said. Tomás chuckled, shaking his head at her ridiculous sense of humor.

"You would think that." He conceded.

"Yeah…" Jaden felt her lips twitch but the smile just wouldn't come. "I'm going nuts, Tommy."

Tomás looked at her; for once she was letting down her guard. He could see the worry mar her features, saw fear shine in her eyes mixed with exhaustion and her body tensed. As if she expected to have to run or defend herself because of what she'd confessed.

"First thing we gotta do is research." Tomás said sitting straighter. Jaden visibly relaxed, let out a pent up breath and nodded feeling the sting of fresh tears burn in her eyes. "No more crying either." Tomás warned looking slightly uncomfortable. Jaden couldn't help her laugh at the look on his face.

**_Evening… Day 2  
_**

She avoided him all day, practically barricading herself in the room and it didn't help that Tomás took up her breakfast and lunch. Dean was having a hard time keeping his temper in check and stamping down his impatience. She had to know they were there. Hell, she'd looked right at him that morning…

What had she been dreaming of?

The last dream she'd had Jaden had confided in him about her Mother's death. What had she told her cousin? _Had_ she told him anything?

Curiosity was getting to him and Dean paced the length of the porch, walking around the house lost in his own thoughts.

How long was he going to wait around? Sam was itching to leave, hell he didn't want to stop in _McAllen_ in the first place. He didn't want Jaden around to 'distract' him from this demon they were hunting who they didn't even know if it would have his contract in the first place. Too many if's, too many things that could go wrong…

"Dean."

He turned at the sound of his name and found Tomás standing in the front door. He stiffened, getting the feeling the cousin wasn't looking for idle chatter to pass the evening.

"I got some questions…"

**_Morning… Day 3  
_**

Tomás headed into his cousin's bedroom and pulled back the curtains.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He said loudly watching her stir under the covers. "Come on." He grabbed the fluffy flower printed coverlet smirking. "Doña Cedes said not to let you convalesce too long."

"Deja dormir." Jaden mumbled trying to keep the cover and failing miserably as Tomás yanked it off.

"I'm coming back in 10minutes, J. You better be ready for our run." Tomás warned.

"Run?" Jaden echoed barely cracking an eye open.

"Yup, I'm gonna take it easy on you and go a mile each way." Tomás said heading to the door.

"Ha!" he stopped and frowned at his cousin who flopped onto her stomach mumbling. "Estas pendejo. I don't run."

"Ya veremos." Tomás smirked. "10minutes." He called over his shoulder.

He went into the kitchen taking a banana from the bowl on the counter and pouring himself some juice. Tomás went over everything he'd found out the night before, everything Dean had confirmed which didn't make sense.

His Uncle owned a historical landmark hotel in Los Angeles which got damaged by the riots- riots he hadn't heard of and something that big would surely have made the news in _Texas_. Tomás had debated calling his Uncle, getting the number from information even if Dean had said those weren't in service anymore.

He never mentioned the tattoo's on his cousin and Dean didn't ask about any marks. He didn't show Tomás the clip on the Hyperion, the one with the boy… Dean just couldn't do it and he definitely couldn't tell him about Jaden's 'war'.

Tomás glanced at the phone actually taking a step towards it intent on calling his Uncle and stopped.

Was it his place to interfere when she clearly hadn't contacted them herself?

**W**

Dean woke feeling jut a little tired, his mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Tomás. The guy had actually found the articles on the net and wanted clarification about everything Jaden had told him. Dean frowned; she'd pretty much told her cousin everything only leaving out her insistence that Sam was evil. Dean didn't understand that but he was relieved all the same not to have to defend his little brother against one more person.

Dean got up and stretched then dropped to the floor and worked the blood around his body with some push ups following up with sit ups until he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

_"Hurry up, slow poke!"_

Dean got up, curiosity pulling him towards the window. He drew the curtain aside and watched Tomás sprint ahead towards the little house he called a shed. Jaden looked pissed off as she ran after him, unable to keep up. Even from the second floor window Dean could still make out the bruises along her arms and neck.

She drew to a stop clutching at her side and wincing. Dean watched her try and catch her breath only to lean on the shed and cough still moving around so her legs wouldn't cramp up. Tomás walked out, flicked an amused glance at his cousin and continued to the 'backyard' carrying two staffs.

_"That's why you need to run more often, J."_

Dean watched as Jaden pushed off the wall and flipped him off with both hands. He chuckled and apparently Tomás thought it was funny as well.

Jaden caught up with him and took the staff he handed her. From his window, Dean had a clear view of the yard where they squared off. He watched as Tomás started off slow, letting Jaden get her arms warmed up though she seemed to stumble through the moves. Dean watched her try and get a hit only to get smacked in the rear by her laughing cousin.

_"You feeling lucky, coz?" _ Tomás grinned twirling the staff over his head and around his back never taking his eyes off Jaden. Apparently he knew his cousin very well because he sidestepped as Jaden swung her staff at his head. She stepped in determined to get a hit but Tomás kept blocking. Jaden swung the staff over her head then brought it down and feinted a blow. When Tomás moved to block it she spun on her heel coming at him with a roundhouse. Tomás stepped aside, off balance but Jaden was only on one foot and hooking his staff behind her knee he pushed. Jaden gave a startled cry and landed hard on her side barely keeping a hold of her staff.

_"Hey, you ok down there?"_ Tomás asked her laughing.

_"Fuck you." _Jaden snapped awkwardly swinging her staff around. Tomás jumped over and moved off. _"I fucking hate this shit."_ Jaden got up wincing. She rolled her shoulder a bit glaring at her cousin.

_"You're just pissed cus I knocked you down first."_ Tomás chuckled keeping a little distance between them. _"Come on. I'll let you get closer this time."_ He promised and as he expected Jaden rushed at him.

Dean watched the cousin work out a few more minutes before he got in the shower. He wondered if Tomás had talked to Jaden about the conversation the night before. Deep down Dean was hoping he'd kept his mouth shut, wished he'd listened to Sam and just by passed _McAllen_ completely and never answered RJ's phone call.

At first he'd told himself it was good, being on friendly terms with RJ and Tim. They were both in law enforcement, could probably help out if there was a need, passing information or a warning… It couldn't hurt to have those kinds of contacts and they were both aware of the supernatural- no one had to hide the weird from those two.

_'It's all because of her.'_

Dean headed into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed following the scent of coffee. He found Sam standing by the counter looking out the large window and sipping from a cup. Dean got one from the cabinet over his head and poured himself some caffeine.

"You think she believes you now?" Sam asked quietly as Dean moved to look out the window.

"Don't know." He replied not saying he wasn't sure Tomás had told Jaden anything yet. The brothers watched in silence as Tomás grabbed Jaden in a simple hold.

_"This one's easy, J."_ Tomás grinned and flexed his arm. Dean frowned noting Jaden's pinched features and her panicked struggled.

_"Whoa, you're not trying, coz."_

_"Cant-."_ Jaden panted, her eyes closing as she concentrated on her breathing. _"No- Tomás."_

"He's not chocking her." Sam commented, his brow furrowed as Jaden became increasingly more panicked.

_"Cant-!"_

_"J?"_ Tomás dropped his arm from her throat confused but she kept pushing at his arm trying to get away. He let go watching Jaden cough and wheeze as she tried to breathe normally.

Dean left his cup on the counter and rushed out the back door. In the yard Jaden was on all fours dragging deep breaths of air while Tomás tentatively knelt at her side.

"Couldn't breathe." Jaden panted avoiding her cousin's eyes. She didn't want to tell him it felt as if she'd been drowning, that she kept seeing the fish men, felt their teeth tearing into her… She saw Dean standing just a little ways off and pushed herself up. Wiping at the sweat on her brow Jaden turned away unaware of Dean's frown.

Tomás noticed and remembered what RJ had said about keeping anything sharp and possibly dangerous out of her reach until he was sure Jaden wasn't going to try harming either of the Winchester's. As far as he could tell, Dean was far enough away to be safe and the staffs were out of her reach.

"Just a little panic attack." Tomás said standing. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right." Dean ground out and after a moment he went back inside.

"J." Tomás sighed walking up to his cousin. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually."

"Not fucking likely." Jaden said softly. "Why are they here?" she asked flicking a glance at her cousin.

"Uncle RJ." Tomás replied.

"What's he thinking?" she wondered with a frown. Hadn't he heard what the brother's said? Because she remembered every word and she didn't like being taken for a fool. That's exactly what Dean had done to her. He played her…

"Completely off subject now." Tomás began though he wasn't sure if that were true. "I heard a rumor in _Lomas__ del Real__._ Bet you heard it too."

"I don't like chismes, Tomás. So no and I don't care-."

"You should." He cut in sounding serious enough to draw her attention. "They were talking about you."

"That's not new." Jaden replied feeling just a hint of worry.

"Well that would depend. You see, Doña Cedes said it too." Tomás kicked at the dirt. He was curious to know if they were right, if _he_ was right about her too because he'd noticed the difference when he picked her up from the airport, he just hadn't been sure _what_ had changed.

"Bitch, suelta ya." Jaden demanded facing him.

"Que estas premiada." Tomás said looking straight in her eyes.

"Huh." Jaden breathed not sure she'd heard him right. She thought back to the boat, the weird looks Áreli had been giving her, how she'd kept tempting her with drinks and laughing when she refused. She'd made some comments but Jaden hadn't taken her seriously, they all knew she didn't like to drink anyway so it wasn't a big deal for her.

"That's it? 'Huh' is all you're gonna say?" Tomás questioned seeing the blank look on his cousin's face.

"I'm not." Jaden snapped turning back to the house intent on taking a shower. Tomás frowned. After all, how would she know? What would it hurt for her to go and take a te-.

"No, Tomás." Jaden said continuing into the house.

Tomás closed his mouth just a little freaked out by her response. He hadn't even had a chance to get his question out and it wasn't as if she'd seen him open his mouth…

_'Freaky shit.'_ He thought following her inside.

**_Evening… Day 3  
_**

Jaden sat by the window looking out at the yard lit by the glow of the moonlight. She felt tired thanks to Tomás' morning work out. Her mind kept going back to what he'd said, that she w-.

"Go away." Jaden said never looking over her shoulder. It was a little unnerving how she was able to _feel_ another person but mostly being able to distinguish them was freaking her out.

"J…" Dean sighed and walked into her room closing the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to hear him apologizing or trying to explain himself because it wouldn't be good for his image…

"I-." He fumbled for words and having Jaden still facing away from him was getting annoying. She didn't bother to kick him out or yell at him and that made him a little nervous, the lack of emotion. Because that was always a bad sign wasn't it?

"Jaden-." He stopped again frowning. She still hadn't moved and Dean decided he was going to make it harder for her to pretend he wasn't in the room. Moving to the window he leaned up against the wall within her view. "Bobby called." He said starting with something he wouldn't screw up. "We got a hunt in _Logan_."

Dean frowned seeing her sit so still, just looking out the window.

"Vampires. Figured you'd want some payback for _Jamest-_." Dean could've bitten his tongue off. "So, we can leave in the morning…" he trailed off hating the silence.

"Jaden would you say something?" he demanded moving so he stood directly in front of her. She flicked her eyes up at him her voice barely a whisper.

"Have a fun trip."

Dean blinked but he was sure he'd heard her.

Jaden was hoping he'd go away and just leave her alone. Instead Dean got a determined glint in his eyes. He grabbed the arms of her chair and bent so they were eye to eye. She tried not to flinch but he noticed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, J." Dean promised but it only made her scoff.

"Right, because you have that power." Jaden retorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Dean."

She made to get up but Dean wasn't about to move.

"That's not what I meant." He frowned trying to keep his temper in check.

"Fine. Then go on your way." Jaden snapped and had to bite her lip to keep from saying something else. She'd been doing so well, not showing any emotion and in one sentence she blew it.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly. He didn't drop her gaze and it was difficult for her to pretend he wasn't sincere. "Jaden, I'm sorry."

"They're just words." Jaden murmured sitting back, as far as she could get from him.

"No, I mean it. I shouldn't have kept quiet about-. You had a right to know." He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. It wasn't as if she wore her emotions on her face like other people. It was difficult to read her when she got like this and it was damn uncomfortable.

"I told you someth-." Jaden bit her lip aware of how she sounded. Her eyes dropped to the blanket covering her legs. "I don't talk about that."

Dean understood, knew what she was trying to hide, to play off the importance of what she'd told him.

"I don't like to mention her either." Dean said quietly. It brought her eyes up to his face again. Her brow furrowed and head tilted slightly in question. "My Mom." Dean clarified though she knew whom they were talking about.

Jaden hadn't expected that, for Dean to reveal something that personal about himself.

_'So he's really putting the effort.'_ Jaden wondered confused as to why Dean would even start telling her about his family.

"You're Dad. John…" Jaden didn't stop to think of what she was asking. She could see the change in his expression immediately. He was drawing away from her but this was her opportunity to ask anything she wanted and likely get a straight answer.

"What happened?"

His initial reaction was to walk out. Just get up and leave and not look back. Instead Dean let out a tired breath and looked around for something to sit on. He found the padded footstool and placed it so he was facing her. He hung his head, resting both arms on his knees as he thought of how you told someone it was your fault your parent was dead. Were there any words that could explain something like that?

"He made a deal." Dean started and felt his throat close up. It wasn't the sort of thing he talked about with anyone. Hell, Sam tried and had gotten punched for his trouble…

It didn't get any easier but maybe in the telling she would see Sam wasn't what she thought. He started with how they barely got away from the demon still with the Colt and one bullet. "Dad wasn't happy." Dean said with a rueful shake of his head. "He'd rather Sam put a bullet in his head." He looked up; green eyes just a little soft. "My brother isn't evil, Jaden. He's not."

"I believe _you _believe that." She replied. Dean let out a breath and shook his head again.

"Stubborn woman." He muttered running a hand through his short hair.

"El burro…" Jaden left him to figure the rest which he'd heard her say often in enough to remember. Instead of replying in kind Dean told her the rest, the car accident, waking up in the hospital, then talking to his Dad and… "That was it."

"It?" Jaden questioned.

"Sam found him on the floor. Doctors couldn't figure it out. He'd been discharged- arm in a sling." Dean clutched his hands together, once more feeling useless, incapable of stopping it.

"Cross road demon?" Jaden murmured thinking of Warden back in _Charlottesville__. _One of his relatives had given up a lot for that place.

"No." he could've let her think that, he didn't have to tell her about YE and how they'd lost the Colt. There wasn't a reason to lie to her about that. "Dad summoned the demon."

"John…"

"He made a trade. The colt and his soul … for me."

Jaden could see it took a lot to get those words out. She didn't think he'd ever actually said it out loud, not like that, full of guilt, remorse and a sense of unworthiness. But that wasn't what his Father thought. John wouldn't have given up so much if he hadn't known it was right. He'd said as much the last time she'd had the chance to talk to him.

_'Wow, it's been a while since that hunt…'_

"He always wanted the best for you." Jaden said slightly leaning towards him. She almost reached her hand out to him; instead she smoothed the blanket over her folded legs.

Dean looked up from his hands; his brow slightly furrowed wondering how she would know that.

"This wasn't the life you should've had. None of us…" Jaden remembered John's words, the way he'd looked when talking about his boys, what he wished and how he felt at not being able to give it to them. "John wanted better-normal."

"How…?" Dean watched her shift uncomfortably in her chair but she didn't look away.

"I saw him again. After _Indiana_. It wasn't… wasn't a good time. He didn't say much but what he did, stuck. You were lucky." Jaden finished in a whisper. Dean looked confused but he didn't want to ask her what she meant. He wasn't sure that wouldn't start another argument.

Jaden smiled softly seeing the emotions flitting across his face.

"You're Dad never said you were traumatized."

Dean didn't know whether she was joking or serious but he smiled with her.

**_I281…  
_**

"Son of a-!"

Dean glanced into the rear view mirror slightly amused by the sounds coming from the back seat. He shook his head and turned up the radio smiling as they drove through Texas on their way to _Logan__, Utah__. _

"Must be loosing bad." He commented sparing his brother a glance. Sam shrugged and kept his eyes on the map in his lap. He was figuring their best route to the hunt Bobby had sent their way. If they stuck to the main highways they would get there faster…

"Perro imbecil!" Jaden exclaimed making Sam jump in his seat. Dean chuckled and at Sam's glare he shrugged laughing a little harder.

Sam chose to ignore them both and concentrated on his map thinking he wasn't that happy his brother had decided to bring her along but he would go with it and hope Dean started thinking about how to stay alive.

**_I285…  
_**

Sam stretched flicking a disgruntled look at his brother fast asleep in the passenger seat. He had the strongest urge to poke Dean in the ribs and wake him up or maybe he'd hang a spoon in his mouth like he'd done only Dean's mouth was closed so that idea wouldn't work. Glancing in the rear view he saw Jaden snuggled into the corner directly behind Dean.

He frowned.

Jaden was still keeping her distance but now, if he asked her something or spoke directly to her she would reply instead of ignoring him. Sam wasn't sure that was a good sign but obviously whatever Dean had talked to her about had brought about this change. It made Sam just a little uncomfortable, wished she'd go back to ignoring him but…

**_Roswell_****_, New Mexico_****_…  
_**

They were driving into _Roswell_ and Jaden was going to stop for the day. She wasn't about to let Dean say otherwise and considering she was in the driver's seat…

"Whoa, whoa…" Jaden frowned flicking a glance to the passenger side.

"What?" Dean asked, his hand still on the radio.

"What happened to 'driver picks the music', Dean." Jaden retorted ignoring the snort of restrained laughter from the back seat. Dean tossed a glare at his brother but Sam kept his head down.

"I seem to remember that being one of your rules and since I _am_ driving…" Jaden smiled sweetly and flicked his hand off the controls returning the station to where she'd had it.

"My car-." Dean began then glanced over his shoulder at Sam's groan.

"Mullet rock is all great and fine but you need to mix it up, metal head." Jaden retorted flicking her eyes to the rearview. "And we're stopping."

"What?" Dean frowned looking back at her.

"And don't you have more music?" Jaden asked with a frown. "I swear its like the twilight zone, same albums over and over. How many are there?" she frowned at him noticing the scowl on his face as he sat stiffly. She didn't say anything else as she spotted a motel and pulled in to the parking lot, letting him sulk.

Like some of the other buildings in _Roswell_this one sported some funky shaped heads colored a greenish blue with huge blacked out eyes. It was a bit disconcerting but Jaden shrugged off the creepy feeling and got out of the Impala.

"We have to get to _Logan_." Dean called getting out of the Impala and following her into the office. "Jaden-." Dean sidestepped out of the way of an older couple making their way into the street. He saw Jaden stop at the counter and ask for two rooms.

"I only have queen's left." the desk boy said eyeing her and smiling.

"That's fine." Jaden replied ignoring Dean as he came up to the desk. "Do you have two with a connecting door?"

"Uh, yeah…" he glanced at Dean slightly frowning.

"He's paying." Jaden said tilting her head towards Dean still smiling at the guy.

"Okay." He slid over a sign in card and reached back for the keys. Jaden just smiled at Dean and waited patiently for him to fill out the card. She took both keys from the guy as he took Dean's credit card. Unlike Sam, Jaden hadn't commented on the fake credit cards which somehow contradicted the fact she had plenty to say about his hustling. Dean couldn't figure it out.

"So, check out is 12noon." The guy said. Dean had the sudden urge to bang the guy's head on the counter but Jaden started walking out of the office.

"Hey," she turned back, stepping around Dean. "You know, I saw those posters for _Dirty Dancing_…"

"Yeah, it's like this new thing going on." The guy said leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, like what?" Jaden asked. The guy grinned and Dean felt his teeth grind together.

"You been to the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

"Who hasn't?" Jaden retorted earning some sort of approval from the guy.

"Same thing." He replied. "Kids dress up like Baby or Johnny, it's a big party. The movie plays in the old drive in, music blares and there's 'dancing'." He made air quotes. "It's going on our third year now."

"Sounds like fun. When is it?" Jaden asked. Dean stepped towards her about to say they wouldn't be staying long but the guy answered first.

"Soon as the sun sets tonight."

Dean could see where the guy was going and before he could get his invitation out he took Jaden's hand in his.

"Thanks, maybe we'll check it out." He tugged Jaden out of the office fully prepared to hear her yell at him. They walked towards the Impala where Sam had the trunk open and was patiently waiting for them.

"You wanna be Johnny?" Jaden asked ducking her head so Dean wouldn't see her grin. She could just picture Dean in the tight black slacks with the high waist and black t-shirt… the image made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean demanded reaching in to grab his duffel and hers.

"Nothing." Jaden covered her mouth to hide the smile but Dean could see the mirth shining in her eyes.

"Right." He snorted. "And what's with the rooms?"

"You're brother gets his pick." Jaden held out both keys ignoring the urge to cause some harm to the Boy King but she was making an effort.

Sam took one of the keys warily and eyed his brother, confused about the room situation. Jaden turned back to Dean and grabbed his jacket. "Come on."

Dean followed with both duffels casting a glance over his shoulder at Sam who closed the trunk and followed them.

"J?"

"Relax." Jaden ordered slipping the key into the door. "I just need to get some real sleep." She pushed the door open holding it for him.

"Sleep?" Dean echoed hesitant about walking in. He eyed the queen sized bed then her and back again. Jaden rolled her eyes finding it amusing.

"I don't bite." She retorted pulling him into the room.

**W**

The local diner carried some interesting choices. There was the 'Martian Platter', the 'Alien Special', something called 'Area 51' and plenty of other dished named along the same lines.

"I'll have the Space Burger special." Jaden said handing over her menu to the smiling waiter.

"And to drink?"

"Coke please. Lots of ice." She replied making herself comfortable in the booth beside Dean.

"I'll have the Chilly Bowl." Sam handed his menu over as well. He saw Jaden fiddle with the straw twirling the end of the cover. "Just water, thanks."

"What's th-." Dean jerked feeling the white blur poke his cheek and hearing Jaden's soft giggles. He turned around scowling but she just gave him an innocent look smiling widely though she had to bite her lower lip not to laugh. "This one." Dean pointed on the menu handing it over without looking at the waiter.

"The Saucer Plate, ok."

Jaden noticed the amused smile on the waiter and couldn't help her snort of laughter. She placed both hands over her mouth and sat straight again.

"Funny, huh?" Dean asked shifting so he was facing her.

"Uuh…" Jaden shrugged flicking a glance out of the corner of her eyes at Dean and trying not to laugh anymore. Still, he didn't seem upset which was good considering they'd managed to go that long without an argument.

"So how did you…?" Sam pointed at the straw sitting on the table hoping to avoid the argument he knew was bound to erupt.

"Oh, my Dad." Jaden answered. She looked at the brothers and figured it was an innocent enough story to tell. "I think I was about 4 or 5. My Dad thought it would be fun to teach me how to make straw missiles." She picked up another straw and started pulling on the paper. "You can make 'em as short as you want but you have to twirl the end. Then you pick a target, aim and… you know." She shrugged handing the straw to Dean. He wasted no time putting it to his lips and firing at Sam. Jaden laughed as the missile struck Sam's nose. "Yeah, works fine. So, Dad took me to _Ortega's Burgers_ on first street."

"This back in Los Angeles?" Dean asked.

"Yup, right across from my Elementary school." Jaden nodded. "Anyway, they have these sort of picnic tables, I guess. We were waiting for our order and he gave me a straw, showed me how to make the missile. Of course I pointed it up and let it fly." Jaden shook her head remembering the day. "It flew, just went across the tables and then spiraled down real slow like." She laughed and leaned back in the booth. "God I remember feeling this huge knot in my stomach when I saw it land in a tub of French fries."

"Huh?" Sam looked confused. Because really, what was the big deal?

"Tub of French fries." Jaden repeated smirking. "Then I ducked under our table and clutched my Dad's leg."

Dean laughed, able to picture the little girl huddled under the table holding on to her Father's leg.

"Yeah, its funny now but I was so scared they'd take me to jail and my Dad was laughing!" she grinned.

"Wait, who would take you to jail?" Dean asked.

"The police men who's fry's I desecrated." Jaden retorted. "They had no clue who'd done it until they looked our way. My Dad was laughing and pointing under the table. He was ratting me out!" they were laughing, amused by her story.

"So I bit him." Jaden shrugged.

"You what?" Dean and Sam echoed together.

"Well, that's what _he_ says. I don't remember the biting but I didn't get hauled off to jail either." Jaden said. "They have good burgers." She said remembering though she'd much preferred their French fries.

"You bit…" Dean chuckled and gently flicked a strand of hair off her shoulder. "Thought you said you don't bite."

"Like I said, _I_ don't remember the biting." Jaden defended though the idea of biting Dean made her face feel suddenly hot. Thankfully the waiter arrived with their food and they concentrated on that for the next 15 minutes.

"I didn't think you'd finish all of that." Sam commented eyeing her plate. Jaden shrugged not looking up as she took another bite of her burger.

"The woman has an appetite, Sammy." Dean remarked sitting back. "She's not afraid to eat in front of us."

"Please," Jaden scoffed and pointed to her plate. "Mushrooms, bacon, swiss cheese… I don't even know how they have wheat buns but this is one of the best burgers I've ever had." She confessed because just the smell of it had made her mouth water. "I'll have to come this way again sometime." She muttered biting into another frie.

"So, we're in _Roswell_…" Sam commented eyeing the pair across from him.

"Genius observation there, Sam." Dean snarked.

"They got tourist stuff." Jaden inserted flicking Dean's hand at his remark. "All the alien and Area 51 conspiracies. Right up your alley, no?" she asked smirking.

"No." Dean retorted only for Jaden to shrug.

"We're not going anywhere until tomorrow so why not explore." Jaden said sitting back with a contented sigh as she finally got full.

**_Roswell Drive In..._**

The first time Jaden went to _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _had been an experience in and of itself. Watching some theater actors play out in front of the screen the movie and listening to the audience chime in saying lines and using the items from their 'Bag of Krap' had been ... exciting for lack of a better word. She'd gone back with different friends, sometimes alone but always enjoying the atmosphere. It didn't matter they were midnight showings and she usually got home around 4 or 5 in the morning. Just in time to get yelled at, the only time she didn't get a lecture was the first time Lui and Guy had gone with her.

_"Too see what the big deal is."_

At least that was Lui's excuse. He hadn't liked it much either. Mostly because 'Rocky' had been in a dress, too Drag Queen for him but Guy had been more open, actually laughed at the funny parts.

"Lu would so fit in here." Jaden murmured looking about the drive in lot.

It wasn't a big area but it was full up of cars, including a couple oldies of their own generation. Jaden walked through the crowd spotting plenty of 'Baby's' in the soft pink dress or wearing the white outfit. There were plenty of 'Johnny's' as well, black t's and black slacks only the guys opted for more modern pants. (As in they didn't get their package squooshed.) Everyone else in the crowd was in some form of appropriate period get up or sported Rockabilly do's and gear.

Jaden smoothed the skirt of her eyelet dress feeling just a little out of character with her black hooded sweater and Harley boots. Still, buying the pink 'Baby' dress had _not_ been an option. She hadn't made a bad choice on the red dress if Dean's reaction was any indication. She liked it well enough and it fit just right with the skirt flaring high if she spun. Jaden smiled thinking that's what the black panties were for.

With a sigh Jaden reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the vibrating cell phone. She put it to her ear smiling.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and num-."

_"You were supposed to wait for me."_ Dean snapped on the other end. Her smile widened and she paused slightly turning to look at a group of perfectly poofed up hair do's.

"How'd you know it wasn't my voicemail?" she asked ignoring his outburst. She clearly remembered agreeing to wait for him, then leaving as soon as he hopped in the shower. If it had taken him this long to call her she'd been right to assume he had no intention of going out.

_"Jaden."_

"We both know you weren't going to come." Jaden replied with a sigh. "And I wasn't going to miss this." She stated, walking once more.

_"Do you even care there's demons' hunting you?"_ Dean demanded in annoyance. She could almost picture him running his hand through the short blond hair. Jaden moved around another group keeping her eyes on the 'Dirty Dancer's' dancing.

"If I say 'No' you'll just get upset." She quipped determined to keep herself in a good mood. She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew her blond protector was getting out of sorts. "But you're already upset so why don't you just come to the movie and make sure I don't get ambushed again since you're so worried."

Jaden continued to look about with interest while the silence stretched out. The music got louder as she neared the concession stand.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Dean snapped. The question made her smile.

"Just follow the blinking dot, baby." Jaden chuckled softly and hung up. She felt no guilt at having lied; then again he'd lied to her first… either way Jaden wasn't letting anyone stop her from enjoying this new experience.

**W**

Dean walked around the drive in, a permanent scowl affixed to his face as he searched for Jaden. He was sure she'd deliberately walked out instead of waiting like they'd agreed. She didn't give him the chance to prove her wrong, which she wouldn't have been… He hadn't even dressed before calling her! And then she tells him to just follow the blinking light?

"God damn GPS." Dean grumbled walking through a group of Baby and Johnny's sitting in the back of a truck watching the Baby get dance lessons. Anytime he saw a swatch of red he stopped to look and it was getting annoying.

_'Why the hell is red so all damn popular?'_ he grumbled to himself and continued his tour of the drive in. He walked past a group 'dancing' though to Dean it looked more like they were grinding on each other. An image of Jaden back in _Helena_ dancing with the biker chic had him scowling because there was no doubt the girl could grind when she wanted to.

His eyes scanned the crowd passing over the screen in time to catch Swayze playing in the water and snorted at the googly eyes some of the chics were making.

"Total chic flick." He muttered catching another red swatch. He moved off and glared when it wasn't the red dress he was looking for. Annoyance was the dominant emotion and not just because Jaden took off without saying anything, because Sam hadn't wanted to tag along. No, his little brother would much rather explore _Roswell__'s_ many 'conspiracy' theories and Area51 freaks.

_'Tell the truth for once.'_ The little voice in his head taunted and the truth was Dean had been looking forward to staying in with Jaden. He'd been wondering what it would be like, thinking this time it would be real, he wouldn't be stuck in his head while a Djin sucked the life out of him. This time he'd experience what it was really like to sit with his girl and watch some TV… Feel the warmth of her snuggled into his side…

Dean turned hearing the loud whoops and searched for the cause shoving the cozy image out of his mind. A group of 'greasers' and their girls with a couple of Baby's and Johnny's mixed in were huddled in a group. Dean was about to keep walking when he caught a flash of red in the middle of the crowd. Without thinking he started walking, pushing through people until he stood behind a girl. He watched the kids and some adults dancing on the sides watching a couple show off in the center.

"Son of a …" Dean's eyes widened quickly snapping into a glare because in the center of the group was the red dress he'd been looking all over the damn place for. And what was Jaden doing?

Dean's hands clenched as he watched the guy flick her skirt making it flare higher. He and everyone else got a good view of her ass- two toned lacy black panties. His ears rang with the whoops and cheers of the crowd around him.

The guy pulled her in and two other couples joined them. Dean couldn't see past Jaden even when he was accidentally jostled.

She was having fun.

Dean could see that. She was smiling, her cheeks were flushed.

He didn't know what made her turn but she saw him. The happy smile faltered on her face and she stumbled. Dean's glare didn't shift though he ignored the guy who had no problem finding another partner as Jaden made her way to him.

"Dean!" she called keeping her smile in place. She was determined _not_ to get in an argument though by the look on his face that was going to be difficult. "You actually made it. Movie's half over but hey!" she laughed shrugging. Taking a breath she glanced back at the group of dancers. "Come on-." Jaden took his hand intending on re-joining the fun and yelped in surprise when Dean pulled her in the opposite direction. "Dean!"

"We're leaving." He replied gruffly.

"We?" Jaden echoed and yanked her hand from his. "Sounds like one too many. I'm staying."

"Hey!" Dean grabbed her arm as she started walking away. Jaden said nothing, just looked pointedly at his hand on her arm and waited patiently for him to get the very obvious hint.

"I'm not leaving you here alone-."

"Then you'd best be wearing dancing shoes." Jaden cut in. "Because I'm not going anywhere but there." She pointed to the crowd of dancers clearly having fun. Dean snorted seeing her 'partner' sucking face with someone else and let go of her arm.

"Look's like he's busy." Dean snidely remarked. Jaden just sighed not bothering to glance at the crowd. She hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her dress rolling her eyes.

"Girl in white and black polka dot dress? Brown hair, pinned up on the sides?"

Dean frowned and Jaden took that as confirmation. With another sigh clearly of annoyance she crossed her arms.

"That's Leon's wife, Damaris." She said and it took some of the indignant wind from his sails. "They're dance instructors." Jaden elaborated as he watched them dance. "Some of those people are their students, Dean. They come to this for fun, to show off what they've learned and maybe scare up some new business."

Dean blinked, taken off guard because it hadn't looked innocent. He glared.

"He was lifting your skirt." He accused. Jaden frowned, ready to snap at him.

_'Take the high road, J. Let it go…'_ she told herself and managed to stamp down her annoyance.

"We were dancing." Jaden said.

Dean straightened, glaring at her. "Danc-. Dancing, you were danc-." His eyes glittered dark green as he leaned towards her again. "Everyone got a good look at your ass!" he snarled.

"Oh." Jaden's brow furrowed. "You think I should've gone with the red ones, then?"

Dean blinked.

Jaden kept her surprise from showing because she hadn't been planning on saying that. The words had just come out and she could tell Dean wasn't amused. But his reaction did amuse _her_.

"Re-." Dean clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes drawing a breath. He missed the half smirk on Jaden's lips though she had to keep telling herself not to snap something else equally as smart mouthed.

"Black is supposed to go with everything…" Jaden said into the silence trying to sound innocent as she goaded him.

_'What happened to the high road?'_

Dean glared at her about to snap some reply when she cut him off.

"Besides, it's not the first time." She shrugged looking around. "And I'm not the only one." At his look Jaden smiled. "It's called 'having fun', Dean. You should try it." as soon as the words were out of her mouth Jaden grimaced inwardly. Hadn't Tomás said the same thing to her a couple of days ago?

"Having fun." Dean echoed and Jaden could see the conversation wasn't changing directions.

"So, where did you park?" she asked clearly changing the subject. She looked around rising on her toes to look over the crowd but that was useless considering her height. "Did you even bring your 'baby' into this crowd?" she wondered seeing all the people smiling and laughing. They were all enjoying themselves, having fun and it was contagious. Jaden could feel her good humor returning as her annoyance with Dean faded.

"Jaden!" both turned at the sound of her name. The same guy and the woman in the polka dot dress waved. Dean scowled watching them make their way through a group to get to them.

"Your friend made it." the chocolate haired woman grinned.

"This is Dean." Jaden said waving her hand at him.

"I'm Leon, and my wife, Damaris." Leon held his hand out just a second longer than it was polite before Dean shook it. Jaden never lost her smile though her hands were itching to smack the blond.

"Well, lets join the fun." Damaris smiled arching an eyebrow at Jaden's shaking head.

"Sorry, but Dean's not a dancer." Jaden replied then leaned forward as if to whisper though her voice didn't lower in volume. "He's got two left feet."

Dean scowled because that was _so_ not true! He definitely did not have two left feet. He just didn't like to twirl around like some ballerina.

"Now, that's not true." Damaris said in his defense. "There's a dancer hiding in everybody. We just have to find Dean's and bring him out." She effectively led Dean into the crowd of dancers while Jaden covered her mouth trying to mask her giggles at the look of panic that crossed his features.

"You know, I'm good, really." Dean tried but Damaris wasn't easily dissuaded.

"Relax." Damaris instructed and proceeded to show him a basic step. Dean flicked an uncomfortable glance at Leon as Damaris held onto his waist. It didn't look as if the other man had a problem with his wife gyrating in front of another man but Dean could feel his face grow hot.

"Maybe you should try." Damaris called over and Leon wasted no movement gently spinning Jaden so she was in his wife's place.

"Don't forget to bend the knees." Damaris called over her shoulder.

Jaden hesitated a second, long enough for Dean to take note but she took up the teachers mantle.

"So, relax and bend your knees then just feel the beat and…"

Dean pulled her in close ignoring her directions and just danced. Both Leon and Damaris took note of the couple and smiled.

"Just a friend, huh?" Damaris murmured to her husband.

"He's not looking at her like a friend." Leon assured and took his wife's chin in his hand so she was looking at him. "You're beautiful."

Damaris' smile softened…

**_Roswell Motel..._****_  
_**

Morning came too soon and Dean refused to crack an eye open even though the light spilling in through the break in the curtains was driving him nuts. About the only good thing was realizing the soft body snuggled in his arms was real and not just part of some dream. His lips pulled up in a satisfied smile and Dean buried his head in the long tresses. His arms gently squeezed her, taking a deep breath.

Jaden stirred, her legs shifting under the blankets grazed against his and she made a little sound deep in her throat. Dean's smile widened hearing her. He found her neck and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder.

Jaden started awake, her eyes searching the wall and floor on her side of the room. Slowly, she relaxed remembering where she was and with whom. Shifting, Jaden turned until they were facing each other.

"Morning." Dean said, his voice sounded husky and Jaden couldn't help but like the sound of it. She said nothing, dreamily searching his face then sliding towards him and pressing her lips to his.

_'Damn, I'm dreaming.'_ Dean thought though that didn't stop him from enjoying his 'dream'. She'd kissed him once before, back in _Jamestown_ but that had been a quick peck on the lips. _'Nothing like this.'_

Dean slid his arms down her back, his fingers hooking at the hem of her tank and grazing her bare skin. Jaden gave a little sigh and pressed into his body. He could feel her hands traveled up his side and hook around his neck. He didn't need anymore encouragement though he took his time sliding the tank up her torso.

Patience wasn't a virtue Jaden possessed, he'd known that but it was more apparent when she helped him dispose of her tank. Dean found himself on his back, one hand smoothing inky tresses over her shoulder as he looked into her brown eyes. A smile ghosted her lips before she leaned down to him again. Dean threaded his hand in her hair, holding her to him. He pushed them over relishing in the soft feel of her warm skin against his own.

He trailed his lips down her throat feeling her fingers softly dig into his back. Dean smirked then gently nipped at her shoulder. She gave a surprised little gasp which he found… 'cute'. He trailed his tongue down her collar bone while his hands gently explored. The black shimmer caught his eye, difficult as it was for him to stop what he was doing Dean pushed off Jaden.

"When did you get this?" he watched her frown.

"What?" Jaden was startled by the question. She glanced at her chest and gasped, completely having forgotten about the mark.

"You didn't have the rune in _Kentucky_." Dean stated. Her lips parted slightly but it was the look in her eyes that had Dean groaning inwardly.

"Rune?" she echoed. "How the hell do you know this is a rune?" Jaden demanded shoving him off and pulling the sheet around her.

"J-."

"How do you know?" Jaden cut in harshly. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean sighed and reached for his cell.

"You had them before. You showed us." He scrolled through his phone missing the shocked scowl on her face.

"Like hell I did!" Jaden exclaimed because getting naked in front of the brothers was something she _wouldn't _forget and she wouldn't do that in the first place. She clutched the covers to her chest glaring at Dean.

"No, no Jaden. Look." He handed her the cell phone explaining she'd shown them the runes in the diner and explained how she'd cut her finger and bled but when they'd taken away the napkin she'd had no mark.

"That's not…" Jaden shook her head though her eyes seemed glued to the small screen in her hand.

_"Come on, I know they're runes." He grabbed his beer again taking another swig of the nasty stuff. Phade couldn't help making a face…_

"Out!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed. Dean sat still, his brain slow to process what he'd heard. Jaden glared, tossed his cell at him and struggled to get up without showing her nakedness.

"What?" Dean echoed shifting as she yanked on a sheet. He shifted, absently grabbing his cell from the bed.

"You hard of hearing?" Jaden demanded finally getting to her feet. She glanced around the floor and found her tank. She stooped to pick it up and slipped it over her head almost immediately. "Out, I said." Jaden repeated pulling the tank down over her stomach and dropping the sheet.

"Jaden-." Dean protested standing up and frowning.

"No." because there was nothing he could or would say that was going to stop her from kicking him out of her room. There was nothing that would make her believe he hadn't lied to her again.

"But-."

"Nah-ah." Jaden grabbed his shirt ignoring him as he walked around the bed towards her. Any warmth she'd been feeling towards him was completely gone now. She could care less where the hell he went or with whom.

Dean lied.

Again.

"I-."

"Not gonna happen." Jaden snapped shoving the t-shirt at his chest. She forcibly shoved and walked him to the connecting door.

"Jaden!" Dean protested because he hadn't been planning on getting her in bed again. Well, maybe later but right then he had questions and a couple other things to tell her.

"I told you, you were missing memories-." He reminded.

"You lied to me!" She snapped.

"I didn-."

Jaden opened the connecting door pushing Dean's restraining hand off her arm. She had no clue as to what was going on and her brain wasn't helping her figure things out. It felt as if dozens of tiny fireflies were flitting about inside her head and the one she needed was doing a damn good job of staying out of the jar.

"Out!" Jaden repeated simultaneously shoving Dean through the open door.

"Jaden!" but the door slammed shut in his face.

Sam jerked upright in the big bed. His eyes scanned the room lading on his half naked brother glaring at the closed door in front of him.

Dean heard his brother's weary sigh and closed his eyes against the hope this time there wouldn't be some fucking lecture.

"She kicked you out."

Dean glared, green eyes flashing as he turned around.

"You went to college and that's all you come up with?" Dean snapped. "Frickin' genius." He slipped the t-shirt over his head and started to pace ignoring Sam's annoyed huff.

"What did you, Dean?" Sam demanded shifting so his legs were on the floor.

"Me?" Dean stopped his pacing and glared at Sam. "Not a dam nothing, that's what I didn't do! What the hell did you think I'd do, Sam?" He demanded of his brother.

"Dude, she kicked you out-."

"Because I opened my mouth." Dean yelled. "She's got one of the rune's-."

"What?" Sam's brain snapped into sharp focus hearing that.

"Yeah, remember those? Shiny black marks, look like a tattoo…" Dean's sarcasm was heavy and though he knew it wasn't Sam's fault he was there. "This one's different." Dean sighed running both hands through his short crop of hair.

"Wait, wait…" Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn't making sense and he felt as though he were missing information. "You said she didn't have any. Her wrist-."

"It's not on her wrist!" Dean snapped. There was silence and then his words registered and Sam's face shifted. "Don't." he warned seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Dean! I can't-." Sam stood glancing at the door and lowering his voice. "You know she has a family-."

"I know! You think I don't know? Well, I do! I know!" Dean ranted, fed up with the reminders. "And I don't care! No! She's here for a reason, Sam. She told us as much in _Monte Rio_, 'bout that 'war'. I don't care about anything else, not her family, not this friggin' deal-." Dean clenched his jaw, felt his teeth grind and refused to let the wounded look in his brother's eyes affect him.

He knew Sam wanted to save him, knew he felt guilty about the whole thing and the closer his time came to pay up the more Sam grasped at straws. Dean was tired of it, all of it and at first it had seemed like a blessing in disguise. He'd finally get to rest then again it was hell and everyone down there hated him and his family so rest wasn't in his future anymore. Now Dean was growing worried, fear was his companion because he didn't want to go to hell. Nobody in their right mind wanted to go to hell and yet he was. He was going and nothing was going to change it.

The truth was, Dean couldn't handle being the only one left. The last of his family, driving around from one hunt to another, alone… He'd done it before but he'd always known his Dad and brother were there, just a phone call away.

"Now what?" Sam asked quietly, his protests and reprimands forgotten for the time being. Hadn't this been what he wanted? For Dean to _feel_, to _want_ to live? And using his feelings for Jaden was going to do that…

"Cold shower." Dean snarked though he wasn't feeling quite up to baiting his little brother. It was the look in Sammy's eyes that made Dean try and lighten the mood.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed making his gross face though deep down he knew what his brother was trying to do.

It was classic Dean…

**W**

Jaden couldn't get the image out of her mind. All three of them sitting in a diner only she was across from Dean.

Sitting next to the Boy King.

Their voices… she held her cell in hand hesitant about calling Tomás and telling him what Dean had said. Her cousin hadn't come up with anything useful, hadn't been able to provide her with anything she hadn't already heard from Dean. Then again she could've done the same search. Surfed the internet for information on Los Angeles, called her family, a thousand other ways to get the information she wanted… only she was afraid of finding out it was all true, _every word_ Dean had said so far. And what did that mean? That her life was a lie? That she hadn't seen and done everything she'd seen and done for the past twelve years?

But this… she knew what the marks on her chest and back were.

Runes.

She could tell Tomás, let _him_ look it up, let _him_ find out first… Her brow furrowed thinking back to the boat and her dash into the bathroom. The mark on her back was a sea horse, rather beautiful with a flower in its mane but it certainly didn't look like a rune, at least not any she'd seen in books. But they were the same, black shimmering ink and no memory of how they got there.

Her finger absently rubbed at her chest again thinking of _Lincoln_ and the ambush. She'd felt like she was about to have a heart attack just before the demons got the drop on her. A tightness in her chest, short of breath and a burning pain pulsing-. Jaden glanced at her hand clutching the tank in her fist.

"Son of a bitch…"

Her campout.

The pain in her back, between her shoulders… in the same place as the horse…

Jaden shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to panic. Questions came at her, what was she? What was happening to her? _Why?_

_"I am of the Light, of the Chosen and I have answered their call. I live to fight so that all may live and thrive, so we may please the Light."_

**_Logan, Utah... _******

It's called **'****Masquerade****'****.** The local club, full of dark clothed freaks who think themselves this generation's nosferatu. Anyone can hear the music blaring a mile away.

But there's no one to complain out there.

On the eve of every full moon **Masquerade** holds a special event. Its doors open and the revelry spills out into the night. Into the dead trees ringing the old building somehow still standing.

And almost every full moon… another innocent goes missing.

A soul lost…

The locals tell the same story, of a dark man roaming in the shadows of the club, watching the pretty girls sway to the booming beat. They say he's a vampire, that **Masquerade** is his home and to enter is the same as offering yourself.

Lucky those whom he deems worthy…

**W**

"Not a chance in hell." It wasn't the first time he'd said it and it probably wouldn't be the last time either but she wasn't going to respond. There was nothing to say that would change their minds.

Jaden was going.

Dean thought he could stop her.

The key word… 'thought'.

The brothers knew there were two choices. Go with her or follow the GPS on her cell when she snuck out. Something Jaden tended to do on occasion with a high degree of success.

_'Quiet as a God damn mouse.'_ Dean grumbled as he paced the length of her hotel room flicking his glance at the closed bathroom door at each pass. She'd been locked in there for thirty minutes so far and Dean was running out of patience. The fact that Sam was sitting at the opposite end of the room, calmly playing devils advocate by listing why her plan was such a good idea while warning her of the dangers as well didn't help.

Dean only saw his little brother trying to convince him to go along with the damn crazy scheme she'd concocted earlier that afternoon.

"It's not as if we're going to leave her alone." Sam assured while trying not to show his annoyance.

"Because she's not doing it, Sam." He glared over his shoulder as he paced.

"We don't have much of an option, Dean. Tonight is the full moon." His brother was being ridiculous but Sam took it as a good sign because Dean hadn't shown this much concern when it had been Jo they'd used as bait. Granted it had been her idea and she'd been adamant leaving them with no other choice but Dean hadn't protested as much as he was doing now with Jaden.

The bathroom door opened. Sam closed his mouth, clearing his throat as he sat straight in his chair. There was a slight flush to his little brother's face which Dean didn't like. He turned and watched Jaden 'strut' towards the bed, his eyes taking in the outfit.

Jaden arched an inky eyebrow as she retrieved her short jacket. It was slightly amusing, seeing Dean speechless but glancing at the Boy King she noticed the uncomfortable way he kept glancing away from her.

"What the hell is that?" Dean finally demanded.

"What that?" Jaden asked. Her brown eyes seemed darker thanks to the black shimmer shadow and kohl. He even noticed the barely there slant of her eyes and smattering of freckles over her nose. The blood red lips looked fuller than he remembered but it was the black tube top that had Dean scowling. It was barely held up by a red tie attached to the material covering the swell of her breasts which threatened to pop out. The skirt- if it even fell in that category- was short and pleated in a red, black and white pattern. Dean knew she'd be cold; she was hardy wearing any clothes.

Jaden slid a half glove over her right arm, pulling the straps tighter and wiggling her arm until the fit was comfortable. She slid a long blade inside checking that it wasn't visible before slipping the jacket on. Ignoring the brothers Jaden checked the small Firecat pistol in her left boot and the dagger in her right. Straightening again Jaden grimaced and reached to her waist.

"The what that you're barely wearing." Dean snapped moving closer. Jaden rolled her eyes while loosening the leather belt two notches. The skirt wouldn't fall off though it would hang low on her hips. She was slightly worried her gypsy belt would come undone because explaining the knife buckle to the 'security/bouncer' wouldn't be easy. Even with her batting lashes and flirty smile.

"Well," Jaden turned with a shrug. "Cant take my Colt Hammerless because it's just too shiny and pretty." She said with a shake of her finger. "Don't forget pretty." She knew it wasn't what he was talking about but playing the fool was so much fun and she hadn't forgotten he'd lied. Again. Even if it was by omission, it was still a lie, though not as bad as an out right lie. "This Walther Model 1 is just as good and it's black so it matches my outfit." Jaden smiled knowing he would get the dig and headed to the door.

"Dean." Sam stood abruptly and followed Jaden from the hotel room blocking his brother's way. Right then, Sam was sure a little distance was best for the pair.

Dean closed the door trailing after them until they reached the Impala. Jaden slid into her usual seat, right behind the driver and proceeded to inspect her shiny blood red nails. He couldn't help but notice the difference again. Jaden was nothing like she'd been in LA. Her clothes, her make-up, her hair- well in that regard Dean could swear it was much longer. But what most got Dean was her attitude. The woman in LA had been so in control of herself, so focused on the mission she'd laid out for herself. There didn't seem to be anything that could stop her from getting what she wanted. He'd seen first hand what she did to anything or anyone that got in her way.

Only Jaden was different, not overly so but he was beginning to see she wasn't as tough as she made out. There were things she hadn't told them, people dear to her she'd _seen_ die at the hands of the YED. That was enough to screw anyone up and then her family treated her like some crazy… Dean had half a mind to swing by LA and give them a piece of his mind. Tell them she didn't deserve their lack of attention, that she was just as worthy as any of her siblings of receiving the same love they got. Of course, then he'd have to explain who he was and how he knew Jaden and another meeting with that Hulk she called husband wasn't going to be pretty.

So Dean drove through town, scowling out his windshield as they neared the old building known as **Masquerade** which is where Jaden would blend into the crowd and play the bait. Needless to say, Dean didn't like her plan but he was smart enough to know they _had_ no other plan and worse, that Jaden wasn't going to let them stop her.

"Well," Jaden leaned against the seat rest peering at the old building. "I've definitely seen creepier."

Sam shrugged thinking they'd broken into some pretty creepy places. This one just happened to be used as a club and it worked in a way. The crowd was perfect for the ambience inside, or so he assumed.

"It's no _Hell House_." Dean agreed but the one thing all three noticed was the crowd of people seeking admittance. Black and dark clothed groups or couples, there were varying shades of hair from blue to pink. Skimpy clad girls, Dean caught sight of a few wearing tape over their nipples and others with pasties.

"See?" Jaden pointed out another one in a tiny skirt stretched tight wearing nothing but tape. "I'm practically a Nun in this outfit." She slipped out of the Impala hiding her smile. From her pocket she retrieved a box and handed it to Dean through his window.

"What?" he asked eyeing the box in her hand and her with distrust.

"Too small to be anything dangerous, blondie." Jaden snipped partly amused. She dropped it in his lap and leaned on the window. "You can thank Tim for those."

Dean slipped the top off, brow furrowed as he glanced at her. Sam reached over taking one of the small ear pieces to inspect it.

"When did you…?" Sam trailed off engrossed in the small ear piece.

"Hmm." Jaden barely waggled a finger in the Boy King's direction. "Geek boy?" she questioned Dean who cracked a smile.

"Yeah, there's only two." He replied and pointed at the box.

"I've got mine." Jaden pulled back her loose hair and turned so he could see the barely visible nude piece in her ear. Dean grunted some reply taking up the shiny pin nestled into a spongy square.

"And this?" he held it up turning it so what light there was available made it spark. Jaden reached over and plucked the neck tie pin from his hands.

"That's for me." she flicked the sponge into Dean's lap and held out the pin for him. "Right here." She tapped the tie raising her chin to give him more room. "Try not to poke me." she said as Dean tugged on her tie.

"So how do we work these?" Sam asked fitting the piece into his ear.

"Break out your lap top." Jaden said. She touched her fingers to the pin now secured into her tie. "You get video from this."

"It's a camera?" Dean asked incredulous. He couldn't help thinking they were seriously getting into come _Cloak and Dagger_ stuff.

"Yup," Jaden smirked. "Too MI6 or 007?" she quipped straightening. "Well, off I go." She tapped the door and started off.

"Wait." Dean got out ignoring Jaden's huff of breath. "I'm going with you-."

"Ha!" Jaden raised a hand to her mouth.

"Funny?" Dean glared. Jaden shrugged; let her eyes wander over his leather jacket, black t-shirt and dark blue button up shirt, down to his stone washed jeans ripped at the knee and heavy boots.

"Seriously," Jaden shook her head returning her eyes to his green ones. "You don't blend well with my crowd."

"Your crowd?" Dean snapped. "Because my hair isn't blue or green? Because I'm not full of holes?" at her look he scowled and jabbed a finger towards her. "Man made holes! You know what I mean."

"You say I do." Jaden shrugged.

"That's not- you're just-." Dean ground his teeth together and Jaden was more than satisfied with his reaction.

_'Lie to me again. Go on, I can do worse than bait you.'_ She thought.

"Your attitude." Jaden said turning away and walking towards **Masquerade**. "Most of my people are way too nice." She waved over her shoulder blending in and out of the shadows.

"Dean." Sam called from the Impala. His tone suggested he had something interesting to share and knowing his little brother it most likely had to do with the box Jaden had tossed in his lap.

_"Now you can't say I never gave you anything."_

Dean scowled as her voice came through the piece in his ear crystal clear. The problem was Jaden didn't realize how true that statement was. She'd given them both a going a way gift in _Monte Rio_.

**_Masquerade... _******

The walls had to be painted black; they practically sucked the light from the fancy chandelier over her head. The entrance used to be a foyer. The rounded arch that led to the dance floor was draped with a gossamer curtain over a heavy velvet one. A burnished gold leaf desk, very fancy and obviously an antique sat to her left where a green haired Goth was taking cash and a blue haired mammoth looking bouncer was stamping wrists. Jaden held hers out scanning the room, amazed at how beautiful it looked. It wasn't some cheesy Halloween décor with fake spider webs and plastic bats.

On the opposite side stood a wrought iron candelabra, black candles were lit and dripping wax. Two spindly chairs flanked it, covered in a dark brocade. A vase sat on a rounded table, dead roses in it. Jaden couldn't help the smile on her face. For anyone this would be too weird, too unsettling but Jaden felt as though she could finally breathe.

She walked through the curtain blowing on the stamp on her wrist and followed the hallway into a lager room. Music blared from every corner, harsh and invigorating. Jaden stood a moment with her eyes closed and let it wash over her, felt the booming beat rattle inside her chest and the words whisper in her head.

_"Can you hear me?!"_

Jaden winced at the loud voice in her ear. She rubbed her fingers over it, almost taking out the damn ear piece while glancing around at the clubbers.

"Can you hear you just fine." Jaden grumbled remembering that Tim had said the little bits of technology filtered out unnecessary sounds. "Try not to bust my ear drum."

_"Because the music blaring wont?" _Dean asked clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Keep it up and I can always take these off." Jaden warned. Blessed silence was her answer. She wandered around the club, admiring the vintage French décor. There were delicate chairs and settees placed about the rooms, all of them in different dark colored brocades. There were a couple of alcoves, strategically placed in darker corners and on closer inspection Jaden could see the trellised arc was threaded with plastic vines spray painted black and doused with glitter. There were even fake flowers pasted on and on vines trailing over the front so they obscured the couples inside. By the sounds she could barely make out Jaden had a pretty good idea of what they were doing.

Moving on Jaden noticed the ornate mirrors hanging all over the place. A large one, its frame, a heavy silver swirling pattern drew her eyes. She stood in front of it, studying the swirls in the frame, able to see where they connected and flowed from one end to another as if it were flowing water.

_"I didn't take you for the vain sort of woman, J."_

Jaden frowned and raising her hand to the mirror made sure he got a good look at her reply.

"And that's not an invitation." She added heading into the crowd.

**W**

Dean and Sam watched the lap top screen. Sam was amazed by the clear picture and sound they were getting and even though it was dark in the club the tiny camera in her pin was on night vision mode.

"This feels like-."

"We're spies." Sam finished. Dean could only stare at his little brother's excited eyes. It dimmed just a bit when he didn't respond with equal excitement.

"Dude…"

Sam cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the screen again.

"Are you… are you dancing?" Sam asked pressing a hand to his ear. Dean opened his mouth to reply when he realized Sam was talking to Jaden. He scowled and looked to the screen where sure enough she was bouncing around with-.

"Is that…?"

"Tape." Sam answered. Both watched in fascination as the girls dancing with Jaden pressed in close. "The girl is wearing tape." They leaned in as close to the screen as possible without realizing it until Sam's unruly hair began to annoy Dean.

"Dude, get a haircut." Dean snapped shoving his brother. He grabbed onto the lap top but Sam wouldn't let it go.

"Get your own computer." Sam retorted.

"This one _is_ mine." Dean replied with a glare.

_"Quit bitching."_ Jaden ordered and the brothers turned annoyed looks on the lap top. They could see her walking through the crowd. _"I think I got a bite."_

**W**

**_AN: It's getting lonesome here, with no reviews..._**

**_Oh well, I don't really care because I'm still going to keep writing but it's nice to know if its all shit or actually good. So, if you find yourself enjoying just a tiny bit do share._**

**_By the way, this is a really long chapter. 30 pages long.  
_**


	18. Nesting

**Nesting...**

**_The Masquerade woods...  
_**

Her chest felt as though a vice were gripping it and her throat was beyond dry. The stitch in her side was a painful reminder of _why _she hated to run. The fact that dead branches kept tangling in her hair was a mild annoyance, not as important as the fact she had a wild beast on her ass.

_'It's playing with me.'_

That was fact and it was pissing her off. Dean's voice echoed in her head but she ignored him and Sam preferring to concentrate on staying alive. Ahead Jaden saw the fallen trunks; it was almost like a door, the way the trees wove together overhead. Illuminated by the full moon, Jaden could see the leaf covered ground beyond. Without thought as to how she would get out of the mess she'd blindly walked into Jaden hopped onto the fallen trunk praying it wouldn't cave under her weight and leapt into the clearing.

Her boot slid on the leaves and with a grunt Jaden tucked her body into a roll coming to her feet in a smooth move. She turned in the clearing, the moon glinting off the dagger in her hand as her eyes tried to pierce the darkness.

The rustle of dead branches drew her to the left, still backing away from where she thought the danger would come from. Another rustle to her right made her gasp and raise the knife. Trepidation filled her but as more rustling sounded around her Jaden took a deep breath and forced her heart to beat at a normal pace. It was difficult to do considering the Winchester's were yelling in her ear.

Jaden yelped in fright as a figure dropped in on her from above. She changed her backward step and slashed with the dagger.

Just as quickly her wrist was pulsing in pain and her neck felt like it was in a vice. She made a sound in her throat, eyes watering as she found herself effectively disarmed.

He stood quietly staring at her. His nose flared slightly and he sniffed the air barely leaning towards her. Jaded found that rather strange and then he shoved her away. She coughed and dragged in a breath, both hands rubbing at her throat. Remembering the camera in the pin Jaden dropped her hands and hoped the boys had gotten one good shot of the guy's face.

"I watched you."

His voice was soft, a bit husky and sent shivers racing through Jaden. There was danger in his tone, desire as well but not nearly as important as the fact Jaden was sure this was the end of the line for her.

"What kind of pervert are you?" she asked ignoring Dean's command not to bait the 'vampire'.

A smile ghosted his lips but he didn't reply. It made Jaden shift uncomfortably, she wondered if she should try for her gun or just bolt. The guys had no idea where she'd run to nor did she for that matter.

She was lost.

"You're taking this whole urban legend way too serious dude." Jaden said into the silence shifting again.

"Really?"

She could tell he was amused and though she was clearly at a disadvantage Jaden couldn't help the flash of anger.

"What story have you heard, little girl?" he asked slowly walking around her.

"Pick one." Jaden snapped with a glare turning with him. The stitch in her side was fading and it was easier to breathe.

_'Wishing you'd listened to him now, huh?'_ the little voice in her head taunted.

"Fine," Jaden huffed as she slowly inched her way around. "There's always the one about the vampire."

He laughed; the sound was eerie in her situation out in the middle of a dead wood…

"I'm personally going with Shifter." But she was almost positive the last option was the true answer, Jaden just hoped she was wrong.

"I'm much higher on this pyramid." He said drawing near. Jaden took a chance, pulled the dagger in her boot and turned. She felt the knife snag on something and the snarl that accompanied it. On her feet she kicked trying to move faster than him, slashing and punching. It was over so quickly Jaden barely realized she was staring at the leaf covered ground. Her lip stung and the coppery taste in her mouth was unmistakable. Running her tongue over her teeth she found each one in its place.

"You like hitting girls." She spit ignoring Dean's voice demanding to know what was happening. She could hear them running, their labored breaths in her ear. Jaden sat on her side, one hand close to the gun in her boot. "Bet you feel all manly, tough guy…"

"I'm merely defending myself-"

"Bull shit!" Jaden yelled feeling the heat of anger course through her. She was frightened and pissed off, a bad combination for anyone but with Jaden it led to stupid mistakes. There was a scar on her arm to prove it. "You've been killing girls-!"

He lunged at her, his face shifting into a feral mask as he snarled.

"Werewolf." Jaden gasped trying not to squeak in alarm at how close those snarling fangs were to her face.

"Lycken." He said after a moment. He drew away seemingly having regained his composure. "We are not ruled by the full moon." He walked slowly, as if in thought. "We can change at will. It's painful, but we can choose when…and where…" again he flashed a smile, teeth pearl white under the moon.

"Why?" Jaden asked knowing she would have to make a run for it. Like an idiot she'd managed to loose the two weapons that could've done any damage. As it was the bullets in her gun would only sting but that was better than nothing. "Why kill them?"

"Them?" the Lycken echoed. His head titled slightly as he smiled. Jaden was getting tired of the damn smirk on his face.

"Why not?" he shrugged at her silence.

Anger swept through her at the callous disregard he showed for the dead girls. They had families that mourned them, people who cared for them and missed them. There was nothing Jaden could do to bring them closure, nothing they could say that would make those people feel better and it pissed her off.

What was the point of all of this?

Five shots echoed in the clearing. Jaden didn't wait to see the results, just scrambled to her feet and ran for the trees. She hadn't taken more than four steps when she felt herself pulled off her feet. The motion sucked the air from her and then she was flying through the clearing, her body twisting as she tried to grab anything. There was a momentary flash of pain, something snapped and for the longest time Jaden couldn't seem to catch a breath. Her eyes flickered open, vision blurred and she blinked. After a moment she coughed, her chest ached again and the rest of her limbs felt numb. Above she could make out the silvery cast of the moonlight through dead branches and then it was obscured by the blurred face. She frowned, the fog was encroaching at the edges of her vision and she was feeling numb.

"I'll give you indigestion." She managed to breathe as he leaned towards her sniffing. She grimaced at the palm laid over her stomach.

"You're not for eating." The Lycken whispered sniffing by her neck…

**_Hë'lîa …_**

The images wavered then solidified showing another place. At his side the pale blue eyes frosted over, the only sign of Nisha's displeasure.

"He can smell us on her." The pale Goddess noted with disgust.

"This is your doing." Reyth replied still standing by the mirror with his arms crossed. He kept watching as the Lycken carried his Fury through the underground tunnels. "You combined two threads of her time."

"She was dead in the first thread." Nisha replied in annoyance. "Eaten by those fish…" again, disgust was evident in her tone and the cold flash of her eyes.

"Now the Lycken wants to make her one of theirs." Reyth watched impassively as the Fury was carefully laid down. Two others moved in the chamber disposing of her clothes and wiping the blood from her face.

"You won't allow it." Nisha stated looking at him expectantly. Reyth sighed and faced the pale woman. Her beauty was flawless, an equal to Xabyne…

"What can I do, Nisha?" he asked shrugging. "You've tied my hands with this punishment." He extended his hands towards her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He was baiting her, reminding her it was her mess she was expecting him to clean up.

"I know you've been helping Jericho and Valkyrie." The Goddess snapped. "Don't play the innocent, Reyth. You've not the face for it." she ordered at his look. When he stood still she raised a delicate pale eyebrow. Her blue eyes flicked to the mirror where their Fury was chained to the ground in a flowing white gown.

"You don't need permission, do you?" She looked to Reyth and huffed a breath.

"For what?" Reyth asked innocently, immensely pleased with the annoyance on her features and tone.

"I'll go myself-." Nisha decided already turning to the mirror when Reyth stepped in her way with a weary sigh.

"You've no sense of humor." He said before stepping through the mirror.

**_The Masquerade woods...  
_**

He was heading towards the shots; his feet carried him through the woods practically flying over the dead leaves. Sam kept to his heels not daring to loose sight of his brother for fear of never finding him again. He wasn't about to let some werewolf take his brother before his time was up.

Dean stepped on the dead log and jumped into the clearing. His boots skidded in the dead leaves but he kept to his feet.

"This is it." he rasped looking around. Green eyes searched everywhere but it was his foot that found her Firecat practically obscured by leaves. Dean picked it up, checked the clip already knowing it would be empty. She'd used all her bullets, not that metal rounds would do much against a werewolf.

"We need to go back and get proper amo." Sam said drawing near to his brother. His eyes caught the glint of metal and frowning reached the tree. There, at the base was Jaden's knife, imbedded in the trunk. Turning back to Dean, Sam found his brother staring at the gun and knife in his hands.

"Dean." He called but his brother faced the clearing again. He checked the GPS on her cell but it wasn't of much help.

"Dean, we should check the camera. See what happened, maybe trace the same path-."

"I'm not leaving her out here alone." Dean snapped. He walked out of the clearing not sure if he was on the right path but unable to stop himself from trying to find her before it was too late.

**_The Lycken nest...  
_**

The howls were deafening but after the first attack none of the beast wanted to get near the fiery man. They bared their fangs, snarled in threatening manners but they were all ignored. He walked among them unafraid, sauntered past without a look, not acknowledging any of them. It was unacceptable; degrading… the reason three of their pack were dead. Burned up before any could lay a fang into the strange man but they could smell him. Smell the power…

"You've nothing to bring you here." The Lycken snarled standing in front of the heavy wooden doors. They were bared from the inside, protecting the five in the ceremony.

Reyth stopped. His lips barely twisted in a smile and it had the Lycken slightly bowing at him. Still, the beast didn't move and Reyth was not in the mood to talk. He walked towards the door, the air around him shimmering with heat. The Lycken whimpered, scuttling back only to find the double doors holding him captive. The heat grew intense making the Lyckens clothes smolder. In the blink of an eye the Lycken burst into flames. His howls echoed in the tunnels, pained and tortured eliciting sympathetic snarls and cries.

Reyth used his finger to push the carcass aside making a distasteful face as he did. He flicked charred flesh from his hand, eyes flashing silver. The door splintered, the wooden embers glowing as they burned floating to the dirt floor.

More snarls and howls greeted him from inside the rounded room. He ignored them, focusing a silver gaze on the unconscious figure in white shackled to the ground.

"I'll let you live." Reyth addressed the leader of the pack. The one who'd taken his Fury from the clearing. "Return her."

"She belongs to us!" the Lycken snarled leaping to the ground. He stepped over Jaden, the dirty coat draping over her torso as he claimed rights.

"Ahh you poor foolish beast." Reyth sighed with a rueful chuckle. The Lyckens snarled baring their fangs but none dared move closer to the heat surrounding Reyth. "Very well." He sighed seeing that neither of the beasts would back off. "I did give you an option." He said as his eyes flashed liquid silver yet again.

**_The Masquerade woods...  
_**

"Which way?" Dean demanded but Sam wasn't sure.

"The trees look the same-." Sam started to say when the ground shook. There was no place for the brothers to take shelter, not from what they thought an earthquake. Sam stumbled, bumped into a tree. Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the way as it tumbled to the leafy ground. At their backs a branch gave way, cracking and snapping into pieces as it fell. Sam pulled them both out from under the branch just before it hit the ground.

Just as suddenly the shaking stopped. The Winchester's looked around; the moon glinted faintly over the slowly fluttering leaves. The silence was just as deafening and then Dean noticed a swatch of white flutter past a tree trunk.

Dean got up, green eyes squinting in the dark and just when he thought he'd imagined it he saw the swatch of white breeze a little further away. Dean didn't hesitate and Sam had to move quickly to catch up as his brother took off running.

"Dean!" he called in a low voice but his brother wasn't paying attention. The howl made them stop. Both looked around and then another howl sounded not far off.

"We gotta be close." Dean said in a whisper.

"We're not prepared, Dean!" Sam hissed clutching at the gun in his hand. Dean glared at his brother and noticed the fait figure behind a stand of trees. Sam turned wondering what had caught his brother's attention.

"White woman?" he questioned softly watching the figure sway slightly in the cool wind. He thought of the one's they'd come across, how dangerous they were…

"I don't think she's trying to kill us, Sam." Dean said and pointed. "Look."

They watched as the woman peeked around the tree, almost as if she were playing. They could hear the soft laughter carry on the wind and then she disappeared again.

"It could be a trick." Sam warned. "We don't know-." He was cut short by the howl, this time much closer than before.

**W**

Reyth set her down among the leaves and knelt at her side. He studied the woman- one of his Fury's. A smile ghosted his face, pride shone through. It was only a matter of time before she was forced to move on. There were tasks yet to be performed, events set in motion.

His Fury would be very angry but by then it would be too late to change course.

"You were wrong, Nisha." He smiled then and taking Jaden's wrist in his hand pressed his lips to her cool skin.

Reyth gave back what the twins had rightfully sent her. It was Nisha who prevented the rune's completion and this was the result. His Fury could've died that very night and the Goddess knew it; knew they couldn't afford to loose any more… there weren't enough as it was. There were only a handful left to answer and their time was nearing…

Reyth blew gently on the kiss he'd pressed into her wrist. The silver eyes watched as the black shimmer took shape and satisfied everything was correct he stood.

"Use this wisely." He whispered.

With a last look he stepped back and disappeared.

**W**

_"You mind giving me a lift home? Walking around like this would draw too much attention." They both took a long look at Phade's uniform, the lack of clothes and lots of bare skin. She wondered what the others had thought…_

Jaden jerked up right feeling her lungs drag in breath after breath. The prickling sensation registered and glancing at her feet Jaden noticed she was barefoot. Looking around she saw trees and leaves bathed in eerie moonlight. The image in her head of the white leather… it couldn't have been her…

"What-?" she had no clue as to where she was and glancing at herself plucked at the satin gown covering her. "What the hell?" she glared and hoped that a quick search of her immediate area would turn up her clothes. She groaned, felt her body ache as she got up and absently scratched at her wrist. It was pointless, really because her clothes were long gone. She wouldn't mind that so much except it was a fucking cold night to be wandering around the woods in a thin dress with no jacket. To top it off she was barefoot-.

"Aaw, man!" Jaden groaned making a face. "I liked those boots!" she wailed feeling tears threaten. That was a clear indication she wasn't all there because crying over boots no matter how comfortable or expensive they had been made no sense.

At least she was alive.

Wasn't she?

The itching on her wrist made her frown and looking at it her eyes widened.

"What the fuck…" she breathed. A shiver of fear wove down her spine seeing another shimmering mark on her body. She rubbed it frantically but it didn't wipe off. "Come on…" she grumbled panicked and scratched it wincing as her nails dug into her skin. Still it didn't scrape off. "What is this?" she asked in a frightened whisper as she clutched her wrist and looked about the woods.

_'What's happening to me?'_

Carried on the night wind she clearly heard the howl of an animal…

**W**

They were running.

Again.

Dean was getting tired of running away from the things they were supposed to be hunting but Sam had a point. They weren't prepared; they had no silver bullets so running was their best plan.

So they ran.

Dean pushed Sam ahead of him turning to look over his shoulder when he caught the patch of white out of the corner of his eyes. Sam grunted softly as he was yanked, landing on his face in a pile of dead and moldy leaves. He spit and blew a breath rising up on his elbows to look over his shoulder.

Dean fared much better as Jaden yanked him behind her dead tree. She glanced over his shoulder slightly frowning.

"J!" Dean breathed in relief. Without thought he pulled her into his chest and held tight.

"Mmm, this feels good." Jaden said into his chest and snuggling into the warmth of his jacket. "Its freezing out here." She complained looking up at him. For a second Jaden felt safe.

"What happened-."

"Dean!" Sam snapped getting to his feet. "Did you forg-." The howl cut into his reprimand and all three looked around the forest but it was Jaden who focused on the correct path. She frowned, tried not think about why she knew where it was coming from and how weird that was. Instead she pulled out of Dean's arms, her head tilted slightly as she listened. It was as if all sound ceased and only the crunch of dead leaves and the snarling pant of the werewolf was audible. She took another step towards the sound ignoring Dean's insistent tug on her wrist trying to pull her back.

_'It's coming.'_

Dean put his arm around her waist trying to draw her away.

"It's coming…" she murmured.

"We can't stay here." Sam stated just as another howl sounded close to them.

"GO." Jaden snapped pushing Dean's hand off her wrist and stepping away. Scowling he grabbed her again when suddenly she turned and shoved both of them out of the way. Dean was shocked and Sam had to drag in a breath raising his head from the leafy pillow at his back.

"Watch out!" he called as a figure dropped in from above. He needn't have bothered because Jaden somehow managed to toss the werewolf over her head.

"What the-." Dean scrambled to his feet unable to believe what he was seeing. He blinked but the image of the winding branches didn't change.

Sam got to his feet and grabbed Jaden's arm. He helped her up glancing at the winding branches and the snarls of the werewolf. Jaden's hiss of breath drew his eyes back to her and the dark stains spreading on the white material.

"Dean, lets go." Sam called as he half carried Jaden from the woods. Dean covered their retreat unable to look away from the mass of roots and branches that pulsed like a mass of worms. The howls became pained whines and then he lost sight of it. Dean hurried to catch up to his brother.

**W**

"You had fair warning." The gold flash in the brown eyes wasn't missed by the Lycken. He tried to put some menace into his growl but the twigs and roots buried deeper into his body. The pain was more intense.

"Let your prison be a warning to the others." Another gold flash, darker than before and the tree groaned as it stretched and writhed to accommodate the beast it would lock away.

Ly'rus watched the tree grow around the Lycken, feed off it until they had become one. The arms became another set of branches, mismatched and misplaced. The legs and feet dug deep into the earth, stretching and winding their way in the dirt. Its torso and head added mass to the trunk of the tree and in the right light the Lyckens face would still be visible to anyone who looked closely at the knobs and scratches.

Her work now done, Ly'rus cast a glance in the direction the trio had gone. She considered her a friend… yet this was all the help she would be allowed by them.

"Ja zie, Phade…"

**W**

"Pull over." Jaden rasped as she pushed off Dean's lap. He tried to keep her from moving but the insistent roll of her stomach urged her towards the door. "Pull over!"

Sam did so casting anxious glances over his shoulder and to the rearview mirror.

"Jaden-."

"Let me out." She ordered scrambling over Dean's lap uncaring of the pain in her back.

Dean pushed the door open following her out of the car.

"Déjà vu all over again." He said as Jaden grabbed a tree by the side of the road and heaved.

"Only this time she didn't piss you off or scare away a waitress." Sam added watching as Jaden slid down until she was kneeling beside the trunk.

"Bite me." Dean glared and headed towards her.

She felt his presence and heard his approach so she tried not to slouch or let him see her face.

"Go away." Jaden ordered half heartedly. By now she knew he wouldn't listen but it was habit. She could practically hear his eye roll and wanted to laugh at the image in her head. Instead, Jaden couldn't help the wave of emotions drowning her. Fear was prominent because she had no idea what was happening to her. She was seeing things, places and people… Her body was sprouting marks- Runes- that's what Dean called them and she was supposed to know this because _she_ had told _him_. Now her body felt strange to her, it tingled with energy, made her feel as though she could survive anything maybe even fly…

"You're hurt." Dean said kneeling at her side. Questions, he had a lot of those but seeing her like that… "Lets get you back to the hotel, J." he smoothed inky strands of hair out of her face but she wouldn't look at him. Instead, Jaden buried her face in his jacket and clutched the lapel. He was careful not to touch the long scratches in her back as he held her to him. She shivered, her sob barely above a whisper but Dean could feel she was crying.

**_Logan, Utah... _******

The next morning Jaden woke with a pained groan as she felt the skin on her back pull tight. She stopped in mid roll and waited for the twinges of pain to fade before gingerly rolling back onto her stomach and rising up on her elbows. She managed to get up feeling slightly nauseous and grumbled padding into the bathroom.

Her reflection in the mirror showed a pale face with dark circles under the eyes. Jaden frowned and avoided the mirror. As she was brushing her teeth the urge to gag was stronger and rising her mouth quickly Jaden took a seat on the toilet. She waited a minute, brow furrowed as she thought about what Tomás had said in _McAllen_.

Jaden had told him they were all wrong, all those old biddies and their rumors about her being-.

"No." she shook her head and winced as that hurt as well. She glared at the floor clutching at her head.

Most of her clothes were back in _Helena_, all her skimpy outfits, skin tight pants… they just wouldn't fit comfortably anymore and Jaden had figured all she needed was a couple of weeks of regular hunts to get back in shape. Driving around all the time wasn't good on her ass, back or keeping trim. Roque wasn't around to keep her on her toes, making pit stops for him to stretch his legs…

"No. No, no, no." Jaden got up, denial fully in force as she headed back into the room only to end up hugging the toilet.

Ten minutes later Jaden was pacing the length of her hotel room trying to figure out how the hell she'd ended up in her current mess. She started counting, using both hands only to grow more frustrated.

"Fucking brilliant, J." she snapped to the empty room. Anyone who saw her couldn't be blamed for thinking she was nuts. But she was alone, all her clothes scattered about the floor and bed while she still wore the loose sweatpants and tank from the night before. Muttering to herself, Jaden counted _again _on both hands the days since _Lincoln_ going over her numbers three times before she had to concede defeat.

"I'm sooo fucking late…" she mourned closing her eyes. Depressed, Jaden dropped onto the mattress and stared at her feet. Crying was her first instinct. She wanted to cry. She wanted _not_ to be late; she wanted Roque bounding around the hotel room annoying her with his endless energy. She mostly wanted never having stopped off in _Winchester_ because that was the source of her troubles- no, getting drunk had been the start of her trouble.

"Want and have are different things entirely." Jaden murmured and setting her shoulders decided confirmation was her next step. Once she knew for a fact- well, then she could start thinking of solutions. With that decided, Jaden put on her lace up boots and headed next door belatedly throwing on a sweater and hissing a breath as the skin on her back pulled yet again.

She banged on their door, uncaring if they were still sleeping after their late night. She was up and she needed the keys so she banged again and again until Dean answered the door with a scowl.

Jaden pushed past him and headed into their room tossing discarded clothes aside.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked following her around the room. She threw his pants over her shoulder not answering. He watched her grab his leather jacket and rifle through the pockets. "What th-."

Sam grumbled in his bed trying to ignore them but it was impossible. He turned over and glared at them.

"Got 'em." Jaden gave a satisfied smile and tossed him the jacket as she headed out.

"Whoa-." Dean stopped short as she came back and reached into the jacket again. With his wallet in her hand Dean scowled.

"Hey-!" Jaden took some bills and tossed it at him. Dean fumbled not to drop the wallet as the door closed behind her. "Dammit, Jaden!" he called tossing everything onto his bed. Sam grabbed the pants on the foot of his bed and tossed them to his brother. Apparently Dean had forgotten he was in his boxers. He hopped on one foot as he slipped them on and tried to catch her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean called reaching the balcony. He slammed his palms on the metal rail as she drove out of the parking lot in his baby. "Dammit."

Sam grabbed the pillow over his head and ignored Dean stomping back into their room.

"She took my baby!" Dean exclaimed glaring at the Sam shaped bundle in the bed. With a pained sigh Sam lowered his pillow and wiped a hand over his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"She just took off!" Dean snapped but Sam wasn't showing enough emotion for him. This was _his_ car, his baby and she'd just rolled out of there like _she_ owned it. With a snarl of contempt Dean yanked the pillow from Sam and tossed it on the floor as he went into the bathroom.

**W**

The store was one of those that fell between 'Mom & Pop' status and 'Super Chain'. It wasn't huge but it wasn't a little store either. It was just the right amount of 'cozy' to be friendly and big enough to let the customers feel anonymous.

"Nope." Jaden mumbled as she walked in. "Not happening." She looked around for the signs listing what aisle was what. Ignoring the grocery clerk she headed three aisles down and paused in front of the shelf. Her eyes narrowed seeing all the choices before her. They all said the same thing, so she grabbed the first one and headed for the restroom. There was no point in dragging out the wait. She would just pop in-.

"May I help you?"

Jaden flinched glaring at the clerk who'd apparently come out of thin air. She opened her mouth to snap something back but thought better of it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jaden asked. The clerk glanced at the box in her hand then at her and stiffened.

"I'm sorry but our restroom is out of service." He said quite politely though his nose was up in the air.

"Then no." Jaden snapped. "You can't help me. So why don't you go back to your vegetable spraying." She swept past him directly to the register more upset than when she'd first walked in.

"Find everything ok, miss?" the cashier asked wearing too much make-up and a cheery grin. Jaden couldn't help thinking of Jack Nicholson playing the Joker.

"Uh-huh." Jaden grunted handing over the twenty she'd snaked from Dean's wallet. She glared at the bill thinking it was only fair. It was partly his mess too and that just led to a whole different set of worries she hadn't even considered. The urge to cry was overwhelming, her sight blurred and Jaden had to blink rapidly to keep the tears from spilling.

"You have a nice day now!" the cashier called as Jaden hurried out to the parking lot.

"Have a nice day." Jaden grumbled slamming the door closed and starting the engine. "This is _so_ _fucking_ far from a nice day."

**W**

Dean sat by the door speed dialing Jaden's cell because she wasn't answering when he heard his baby pull up. Jumping out of his chair Dean opened the door and headed towards the stairs. He was halfway there when Jaden came around the corner and spotted him. Her cheeks were splashed dark pink.

"Fucking heard you!" she snarled walking past him.

"Then you answer the God damn phone Ja-." Dean paused and fumbled to catch his keys. It was enough of a distraction for her to slam the door and lock him out of her room. "Dammit!" Dean knocked on her door. "Jaden!" he called but again she wasn't answering. "This is getting old!" He banged on the door a couple of minutes and then Sam poked his head out of their room.

"Dude, you're making a lot of noise." He frowned.

"Bite me." Dean snapped and banged on the door again.

"Dean." Sam sighed and came out reaching into his pocket for the lock picks. "Here."

Dean snatched them out of his brother's hand not bother with a thank you and went to work. A minute later he had her door open.

"Jaden?" Sam called as he followed Dean into her bed room. They noticed the scattered clothes over the floor, bed and chair. Sam picked his way through the mess while Dean headed straight to the bathroom door.

"Jaden." He knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. "I know you're in there. We're on the second floor and you don't have a window-." Dean turned to Sam with a frown. "There's no window right?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean nodded and turned back to the door but before he could knock Jaden opened it. She was mad but most noticeable was her tear streaked cheeks.

"Here!" Jaden yelled throwing a pen at him. "Now get out!" The door slammed shut again leaving the guys unsure of what was going on. Sam locked onto the 'pen' his brother was holding up. Dean's face was inscrutable but Sam quickly found his voice.

"Is that a -?" he didn't dare finish his question. Dean turned it, green eyes locked on the little pink symbol.

"Yeah." He answered though nothing was really registering in his brain yet. He wasn't quite grasping the significance of what he held in his hand.

"She's pr-." Sam shook his head. "Dude, are you…?"

"Don't know…" Dean shrugged but as soon as the words were out he felt like scum. Only one kind of man would ever say that and Dean had never thought himself to be like that.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"Not now, Sam." Dean ignored his brother and opened the bathroom door. He was surprised to find it unlocked but he stepped in and closed it behind him.

Jaden sat on the toilet, her legs tucked under indian style and her long hair covering her face. He could hear her sniffling and again Dean felt somehow guilty.

Dean hesitated but ended up sitting on the edge of the tub, so close their knees were almost touching. They were quiet until Jaden spoke, her voice soft.

"Yes _I_ am. And yes, _you_ are."

Dean nodded, the result still in his hand as he stared down.

"How long…?"

"_Kentucky_ was three months ago. So…" Jaden trailed off wondering what he was going to say. Would he ask her to get rid of it? Was he _that_ type of guy? And what about her? What did she want out of this? _Did_ she want anything out of it?

"Its prob-. There are options…" Jaden's throat felt raw, as if she'd been screaming endlessly and her mouth was dry.

"What?" Dean looked up, tore his eyes away from the test in his hand and looked at her. He didn't want to think she would consider…

"W- I." Jaden amended sitting straight. She forced herself to treat this like another hunt. Something completely apart from herself because letting emotions cloud her mind right now would lead to mistakes. Jaden knew she couldn't afford to make any more of those. "I can't do this, Dean. I can't-." She shook her head.

There were demons, ghosts, all the scary things that shouldn't have existed other than in vivid imaginations, loose in the world. Was she really expected to bring an innocent child into all of that? How would she begin to protect… No.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen." She said with a glare. "I'm twenty seven years old!" she got up, her face flushed. "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded glaring down at him. Dean was taken aback by the swift change in moods.

"Me?" he asked then shook his head and stood. "Wait, what are we talking about?" because he was having trouble following the conversation. He thought they'd been discussing having a child together not who was to blame.

"Me, pregnant because of _your_ defective condom." Jaden exclaimed shoving her finger at his chest. Dean winced faintly rubbing at the spot.

"Ho-."

"Or didn't you put one on?" Jaden cut in, both hands on her hips. "Do you even know _how_? Did you even pay attention in health class all those years ago?" she demanded.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one there." Dean retorted. "And yeah I know how to put them on." He didn't say it was more due to practice than having paid attention in school. Still, he tried a soothing tone tossing the stick in the sink where he noticed three others. "Baby-."

"Don't baby me!" Jaden yelled shoving his hands off her arms more upset than soothed. "That's exactly what's growing _in_ me!" she jabbed a finger at his chest again. "A baby. One you helped make and, and- sabes que?" she asked with a huff of breath that blew the long bangs out of her eyes. "This isn't happening."

"Jaden-." Dean protested trying again to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she shrugged him off taking a step away from him. "Dean, half the time we're fighti-."

"More like argui- discussions." He amended at the flash of anger in her brown eyes. "We're having discussions, J."

"What we are is hunters." Jaden finished with a note of defeat in her voice. "You really want to have a baby on the road?" she questioned because that's what the future was starting to look like to her.

"No." Dean answered. He wouldn't drag them around the US, not an infant. "I mean my Dad-."

"That is not the best example of how to raise a child, Dean." Jaden rested her hands on her hips, a dark eyebrow raised in challenge. "You want to repeat the same mistakes-."

"No- Jaden, my Dad did the best he could. We didn't have our Mom and that's not the case here." He almost bit his tongue but it wouldn't change the fact he'd uttered those words. Jaden was not at all amused, though she laughed.

"Oh-ho, you better not mean what I'm thinking because if _you think_ I'm staying home to raise this baby by myself-." She drew in a breath, a finger pointed at her belly which he was just now noticing was slightly rounded and glared at him. "Mietras tu andas de vago buscando aventuras, Dios sabe que te buscas otra pendeja por que yo no soy tu pendeja!" she yelled slapping her palm on his chest.

"Jad-."

"I said I'm no fool!" she snapped in reply knowing he hadn't caught half of that last rant of hers. But she wasn't going to stay home while he was out hunting. She refused to be relegated to 'girl' status just because he knocked her up. "Sabes que?" she glared. "No, this is not happening." She crossed her arms, her mind made up and Dean looked at her smiling, he was amused by her rant.

"This says it is." He replied holding up the test stick.

"Well its wrong." Jaden snapped taking the stick from his hand and tossing it with the others. Dean laughed and got a glare for daring.

"There's always other options." She hated that he was right but there it was. The little symbol that said she was so knocked up… and her empty threat was out. He could take that, could agree and he'd be off the hook. No consequences for him… the thought of Dean agreeing with heron that was painful. Jaden couldn't look at him.

"No." Dean stiffened, green eyes hard as he looked down at her.

"You have no say." Jaden retorted crossing her arms and daring him to say other wise.

"That's _my_ kid!" Dean exclaimed pointing at her stomach.

"Says who?" Jaden asked oddly calm. Dean couldn't know she was hoping he'd disagree.

"Wha-." Dean opened his mouth and blinked then narrowed his eyes. "You did!"

"I changed my mind." Jaden brushed past him and grabbed the sticks from the sink; she tossed them into the waste basket. Her mind was whirling, who would have thought Dean wouldn't react the same as most men in their same situation?

"You can't change your mind!" Dean protested.

"Who the hell says I can't? You?" she asked glaring at him. Anger put a healthy flush in her cheeks again.

"Yes!" Dean said quickly.

"Just because you don't like what I'm saying-."

"Because that's my kid you're talking about!" Dean cut in. He didn't know where all this was coming from, hell he'd just found out not ten minutes ago he was going to be a Dad and now he was defending that same child's right to be born and trying to convince Jaden he was right.

"Dean," she sighed. Jaden leaned on the sink, her shoulders drooping, worn-out and confused as to why she was baiting him. What was done was done and there was nothing she could do to change the fact there was a child on the way. No matter that she insinuated otherwise to Dean, that was the last thing from her mind. Jaden was more concerned with _how_ she was going to deal with hunting _and_ raising a child on her own.

_'Says who?'_ she wondered because so far their conversation had pretty much included them both in the raising of the baby. _'Now its 'we'?'_ The though was startling and it shone in her brown eyes.

"What kind of parents would we be?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes searching his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking and feeling. She got a sense of 'need' and lots of 'uncertainty' but mostly it was this 'happy' and 'content' feeling that washed off Dean.

Jaden was confused…

"You're going to give up hunting? The one thing you've pretty much been raised to do…" she trailed off because he obviously liked the life of a hunter. It started with John wanting revenge and maybe it had been that way for Dean as well but the YED was gone. Dean took the bastard down and yet, he didn't retire. He didn't look for someplace to settle down, some sort of normal pretense at life. Of course there were other hunters who raised families of their own and still hunted but they were a unit. With the Winchester's it was just Sam and Dean, just the two of them… Was he going to expect her to give up hunting? Just leave it all behind and start another life… one Jaden knew she'd never be able to assimilate. There was too much she had to finish, promises to keep and nothing was going to get in the way of that. She couldn't let it…

"All I know is," Dean said just as soft voiced as her. "This," and he lay a gentle hand over her stomach. "Is mine." He leaned down until their foreheads were touching; his green eyes stared into her brown ones. "Ours."

"Dean," Jaden sighed. She placed her hand over his feeling as though he would take care of everything and it made her nervous. This sense of giving him control, of expecting him to take care of things, of her…

"A part of us…" Dean whispered slipping his arms around her until they were as close as possible in the small bathroom. He didn't let his worry show, didn't let his deal and the consequences of that enter his mind because for just a moment Dean was getting to see what 'normal' would be. Normal for him, anyway and he wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

Jaden lay her head against his chest, breathing in deeply of him and relaxing into his embrace. She hooked her hands in his jeans, closed her eyes and rested. It felt good to be held…

**_Logan_****_, Utah_****_...  
_**

Everything was different now. His brother was different.

_'He's going to be a Dad.'_

Sam was more optimistic now because didn't this help him get Dean to focus on breaking the deal? On finding the demon? Maybe they'd even get the colt back from Bella…

_'Okay that one's going to be a bitch.'_ In more ways than one. Sam flushed but ignored the dream he'd had of the annoying woman.

Sam glanced at the empty bed and frowned because Dean had moved in next door without a word. Jaden hadn't put up any protest aside from a raised eyebrow seeing Dean lug his duffel into her room. Seeing Sam in the door way, she just shrugged and went back into the restroom leaving them alone. But Sam didn't say a word, no comment or question left his mouth though he wanted to remind his brother Jaden was taken. She had her family waiting in _Los Angeles_ and apparently the Winchester baby had an older sibling.

Sam rubbed his face and let out a frustrated breath. There was something definitely wrong here and now, with this new situation he was going to have to try and figure out what was wrong with her. The Runes were a big part of her amnesia, of that he didn't have a doubt. He wondered, now that the runes had shown up on her skin again, why didn't she remember anything? Why was she still thinking he was evil?

Not for the first time did Sam feel somehow _less_ of a human being and all because he had demon blood. Anger surfaced thinking of the YED who did that to him, made him something… something else, something Sam didn't want to become.

Sam had stopped wishing things were different, wishing their Mom had never died, their Dad had never roamed the US looking for the YED, that Jess hadn't died… He didn't realize when he'd stopped wishing things would go back to normal, back to making sense. It had been a while though and now he was wishing that Jaden would go back to being nice to him, like she'd been in _Los Angeles_…

Thinking of their foray into **Masquerade**, Sam wondered how Jaden had tossed that werewolf over her head. For that matter, she'd thrown both he and Dean like they were nothing more than rag dolls. She'd been super strong in _Monte Rio_ and in _Los Angeles_ … Curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't wait until they got back from their 'date'. Sam frowned, dialed and waited for Dean to pick up.

**W**

They were walking, no touching or hand holding, just walking. They kept glancing at each other sometimes catching them selves doing so and turning away in embarrassment. They tried to cover the awkward silences with words but couldn't figure out what to say. Jaden was thinking it was a bad idea, trying to do this. It just felt so strange, like a first date though she had no experience with those either. Christmas Ball didn't seem to count as a date, not when the boy was your boyfriend…

_'This is different.'_ She thought and it was because they were bringing a new life into the world so getting to know each other was a must. Jaden tried not to panic at the mere thought she would be tied to Dean for the rest of her life because of this. In one way or another they would have to deal with each other.

What if she didn't like him?

What if _he_ didn't like her?

That thought was more troubling than it should've been for Jaden.

The sound of Dean's phone filled another awkward pause. He offered an apologetic smile but Jaden could see relief cross his features just as it did hers.

"Yeah." He half turned away from her and Jaden stopped to look at the playground not far off. There were children playing on the swings, the clear sound of their laughter reached her sensitive ears. She tried not to hear Dean's conversation but it was difficult when she knew Sam was asking about her. About the runes…

Jaden wrapped her arms around herself, barely feeling the twinge in her back as the claw marks healed. It wasn't that cold out but she was bundled in a sweater and jacket, Dean had insisted. The thought brought a smile to her face which turned into a grimace because she had the nagging suspicion it would only get worse. Jaden absently rubbed at her wrist, rubbed her fingers over the black mark and watched the kids playing.

_'What if he's right? What if the marks mean I'm becoming… what am I going to do?'_ Jaden wondered.

Dean hung up and walked towards Jaden. Sam had asked about the runes, said she was strong again and Dean couldn't help but think of the woods. She'd tossed them out of the way, a little thing like her… He hadn't let himself think about it, not since the baby situation had taken precedence.

"Dean?" Jaden frowned, wondered if she should ask him what else he knew but thought he might lie… "You haven't…" but maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask him if he'd lied. Maybe she should just forget about it, about all of it and just go from today. She could start fresh, take this as the day her new life began and forget about the past. It wasn't that difficult, she'd done it before and the only part that got hard was trying not to remember.

"Haven't…?" Dean questioned at her side. He spared a glance at the kids playing wondering what she was thinking. He still couldn't quite get over the news but he was happy.

"Eaten yet?" Jaden said turning to him with a smile. "I feel like eating." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket inwardly cringing at her stupidity. They'd been together all morning, of course he hadn't eaten and neither had she.

"Why is it," Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down. "You can lie to the police, to people-."

"I don't lie." Jaden cut in with a small frown. Dean chuckled again. "I don't." Jaden repeated. "I pretend…to…" she was having difficulty finding the right words and knew Dean was enjoying her discomfort. "To be someone else. Pretending is not lying."

"The you're a bad pretender." Dean teased.

"Hey, I'm way better than you." Jaden huffed trying to cross her arms but found it difficult with Dean hugging her.

"Then its just me you cant lie to." Dean noted. "I kinda like that- ouch." He jerked away from her with a little frown.

"Next time I'll pinch something more delicate." Jaden promised now able to cross her arms as Dean rubbed his stomach.

"Should I ask?" Dean said though he had a question of Sam's to ask about as well. After a long moment Jaden turned back to the path they were on and started walking.

"Demons lie, right?" she asked softly as Dean kept pace with her. The sudden discomfort from minutes before was back though now it wasn't for the same reasons. "I mean, it's a constant. The one thing we can count on them to stick with."

Dean glanced at her, found the dark brown eyes looking at him expectantly. He wanted to say it was, wanted her not to worry…

"I guess…" he wanted to lie, to tell her she was right even though he knew the demons would tell the truth if it caused more pain than lying. "What is it Jaden?" he ran a hand through his short hair, exhaling as though they were discussing heavy topics on par with fixing the world.

"Nothing." Jaden replied stuffing her hands in her jacket again. "Everything." She sighed not daring to look at him again. She didn't want to see him look at her as though maybe she were loosing it.

_'The way _they_ looked at me…'_

"I don't know. The demons-." No, she couldn't tell him about Ruby or even Ana, the things they'd said that made no sense but maybe now they did. Maybe…

"Sweetheart, you know I don't read minds…" Dean sighed and stopped her. Jaden slid her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest again.

"Kinda wishing you did." she muttered into the red and white flannel loud enough he heard her. The fact Dean killed the YED made her feel just a little better though she couldn't deny she'd have wanted to do it herself. Jaden just couldn't understand why her Mom and Aunt had to die. And why did the demon say YED should've killed her too?

Dean wondered what she wasn't saying but was more sure he didn't want to know, not if it meant more trouble of the kind he couldn't do anything about. He didn't want this to stop, didn't want her to leave… Dean couldn't help but wonder if the demons were trying to make his last year on earth, hell before he had to join them.

**_Denver, Colorado...  
_**

It was Dean's idea, he was 'insistent' so they stopped in _Denver_. Jaden _insisted_ on going in alone, practically ordered Dean to sit in the car and Sam had barely managed to derail another argument. He realized he was getting rather good at seeing the signs and planning accordingly.

Sam didn't like it.

Dean kept checking the time on his cell and it was getting annoying. Still, Sam kept his mouth shut and tried for patience. He took a sip from his coffee eyeing the busy street while Dean, yet again, checked the time and ignored his own cup of Joe. They'd been sitting there over an hour already. Sam had noticed a couple of women walk past sparing an admiring glance at his brother while others clearly wouldn't have minded sitting down for a bit. Sam shook his head because it seemed his brother was always the chic magnet and for the first time Dean wasn't aware of it.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dean grumbled. He scanned the street absently grabbing his cup. Sam watched his brother hold it then set it back on the table without drinking.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax, they had Dean's deal to break, the colt was lost, there was a baby on the way and Jaden still didn't remember them.

_'Yep, just another day…'_

"Ooh, you know a blended mocha would be great." Jaden said coming around Dean and pulling out the empty chair. Sam started, sat up in his chair and watched as Jaden changed her mind and slipped onto Dean's lap.

"Are you supposed to be drinking coffee?" Dean asked taking the cup from her hand. Sam noticed how comfortable they both seemed with each other. Dean had his arm securely around Jaden's waist and she was absently fiddling with the collar of his jacket.

"It's not poison." Jaden rolled her eyes. "Phone?" she wiggled her fingers and Dean set his cell in her palm.

"So…" he asked as she set the cell to her ear.

"Full sentences are much more helpful." Jaden quipped then held her finger up. "Hey, where's my phone?"

_"Nice to hear from you, J."_

"My cell. I been waiting too long for it, Jacky." Jaden smiled and settled into Dean's side.

_"My name is Jack and whose fault would that be?"_ he asked only mildly annoyed at the nickname she insisted on using to pester him.

"Your parents, I'd guess." Jaden quipped.

_"Ha-ha, what a comedian."_ Jack snorted. _"Our rates are going to go up if you keep 'loosing' your cell, Jaden. I had Garth call his in stolen in order to get yours."_ he complained.

"Well, I didn't plan on _loosing_ this one and the one before that wasn't my fault." Jaden protested. "I told you what happened-."

_"You know, ghost hunting isn't covered by the insurance."_ Jack replied.

"It should but until then how much longer do I have to wait?" Jaden whined. She brushed aside Dean's hand giving him a mild glare for daring to flick her lips.

_"I'll over night it as soon as it gets here, J. Now where are you going to be?"_

Jaden looked up at Dean putting her hand over the cell.

"We heading to Bobby's?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean almost said they'd be heading to Pastor Jim's after that.

"Sioux County. Garth has the address." Jaden replied leaning her head on Dean's shoulder again.

_"Give a call once you have it, J. In the meantime, just be careful."_ Jack ordered in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you worry too much for a guy your age, Jack. You know," Jaden grinned. "You outta find yourself a girl and-."

_"Okay, I'm hanging up."_ Jack heard Jaden's laughter. She handed Dean his cell and once more reached for the coffee.

"Find himself a girl and…" Dean echoed grabbing the cup from her hand before she took a sip.

"Hey," Jaden protested. "Fine, what else do they have here?" she asked looking over his shoulder but the menu's were out of her line of sight.

"What happened at the clinic?" Sam asked drawing them back to the reason they'd stopped in the first place.

"Pretty much what the four test I took already said." Jaden snapped as she got up.

"Whoa," Dean grabbed her wrist, the movement exposing the skin under the long sleeve but he didn't notice the black mark. Jaden pulled away quickly. She yanked the sleeve over her hand and took a seat in the empty chair.

"So, the Doc says I'm in the second trimester." Jaden said hoping to cover the awkward moment. "My, err- the…"

"Puking and passing out?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "The nose bleeds? Oh, mood swings-."

"Dean." Sam warned, shaking his head.

"You know," Jaden sat back in her chair. "It always surprises me what a poet you are."

"Uh, what else did the doctor say?" Sam cut in before the argument could get started.

"Gave me a prescription for vitamins and stuff." Jaden replied never looking away from Dean.

"So when…" he glanced at her stomach.

"When what?" Jaden asked playing dumb.

"When are you… Shouldn't you be bigger?" he asked instead.

"What are we doing in the meantime?" Sam asked as Jaden's eyes narrowed. He wondered if Dean were trying to piss her off again.

"Eating." Jaden said and got up.

"Are we going to another diner?" Sam asked slowly rising from his chair. "Because you could always show us the rune on your wrist right here…"

Jaden stopped, her eyes slightly wider. Dean noticed she surreptitiously tried to hide her right arm behind her back and frowned.

"J?" he held out his hand.

"What?" she played for time wracking her brain for something that would get her out of the situation but how was she going to get rid of the mark on her wrist when she couldn't even hide the one on her back or chest?

**_US 15...  
_**

"You are _not_ foisting me off on Bobby or Pastor Jim." Jaden snapped. "I have a couple of weeks left before I'm 'incapacitated'-."

"And you're going to spend them comfortably-."

"Hunting." Jaden cut in. "And if you think you're going to leave me behind-."

"You cant run around hunting and pregnant, Jaden." Dean's hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. The argument had started when Dean 'suggested' Jaden stay behind while they hunted.

"Then neither can you!" Jaden yelled. "This is half your fault!" she pointed at her barely there belly. "If I stay then you have to stay."

"Its too dangerous fo-."

"You had better get used to the fact I'm not going to sit on my growing ass while you're hunting. _You_ getting _me_ pregnant is _not _going to stop me." Jaden declared.

"I'm stopping you!" Dean exclaimed glaring at her. He was worried about the demons after her, he was worried something would happen to both of them.

"Like hell!"

"ENOUGH." Sam ordered from the back seat. Jaden turned, her mouth partly open with something to say about him giving her orders but Sam wasn't about to give either one of them a chance to keep arguing. "I'm not driving around for the next couple of months with you two fig-." He heaved a long suffering sigh and amended. "Arguing."

"Sam-."

"No." He glared at his brother as their exit came up. "You two need to figure things out."

"Sammy…" Dean pulled into the gas station but Sam jumped out and headed into the little convenience store.

"Now look what you did." Jaden glared.

"Me?" Dean exclaimed in surprise because she was the one arguing with him. All he'd said was she should stay and rest either at Bobby's or Pastor Jim. Hell, he'd even settle with her staying on at RJ's or even in _McAllen_ so long as she wasn't hunting.

**_The Hyperion Hotel... _**

"I can do it." Sebastían protested.

"We know." Ryan assured laying a hand on his shoulder. "I want your Mom back too we just need to be patient-."

"Its been two years." Sebastían retorted shaking off his hand. "How much longer are we going to wait?" he demanded because he was getting tired of watching them all doing something while he had to sit back and wait. Angel and the Slayer's were always chasing down some demons or vampires, Connor was off at school and when he wasn't studying he was out either on his own or with Angel. About the only one Sebastían saw on a daily basis was Gunn or Ryan and only because both men had taken it upon themselves to train him. Something Gunn was sure Phade wouldn't like but since she wasn't there to threaten maiming and dismemberment…

"Not another year." Jericho said walking into his Mom's suite. "That's for sure."

"Jericho." Sebastían couldn't contain the surge of excitement that rose at seeing his brother.

"Patience." Jericho urged. "The Powers That Be are preparing to fulfill a prophecy and that is the perfect time for us to send the last rune."

"Great." Bastían grumbled crossing his arms. "How long is that going to be?"

"Valkyrie is taking care of that end." Jericho assured though neither twin had any idea of when it would happen. They would just have to be prepared to move at a moments notice and hope they didn't miss their opportunity.

He didn't tell them they'd been forbidden to interfere. That Ly'rus and Kai had taken them before the Od VaiLumen…

"She sent you a gift." From his back Jericho un-strapped a gilded sheath. The silver leaf pattern was laid over black leather and the hilt, though slim was etched in the same design. Jericho held out the dagger to his brother.

"Why?" Sebastían asked though he didn't hesitate in accepting it.

"We missed a birthday." Jericho replied with a shrug. "Actually, we missed quite a few so I guess we have some catching up to do."

"Ha, then I'm screwed because I've missed a bunch of yours." Sebastían scoffed.

"You're the big brother." Jericho nodded with a smirk. "Guess you'd know best…"

"Muy chistoso." Sebastían mused. He'd gotten use to them, the twins and though he was still mad at Ryan- all three of them, actually- for his Mom not being around it wasn't as bad as those first few months.

Connor had talked to him that first night, told him being angry wasn't going to help him find his Mom and Sebastían knew nobody else could understand how he was feeling aside from him. Connor's life hadn't been easy, he'd missed out on knowing both his parents. Seeing Angel with Connor gave Sebastían hope that one day he'd be able to have his Mom back…

"How's the training going?" Jericho asked.

"His aim has improved." Ryan admitted. "But hand to hand is his favorite." He sighed. "Seems he gets that from Phade."

"Right, big brother likes to get his hands dirty." Jericho nodded his approval. "You're taller." He noted. Ryan hung his head watching Bastían roll his eyes.

"I'm fourteen." Sebastían replied dryly. "How does this go?" he asked holding out the dagger, effectively changing the subject.

Ryan watched them thinking of Phade and where she could be…

**_Sioux County, South Dakota...  
_**

Dean was tired. Turning to Sam he held up a hand effectively halting his little brother's sermon.

"I'm not telling her a damn thing and neither are you." He stated firmly.

"You're just going to lie? What happens in five months, Dean?" he waited for his brother to give him an answer, something- anything but Dean couldn't. He was dead in seven months if they couldn't find the demon with his contract. "If we cant get this-."

"Just stop!" Dean's tone was harsh, his face flushed with anger. "Stop it! You think I don't know what the hell is coming? _I know_. Alright, I know better than anyone, Sam."

"Then he-."

"No." he ordered. "No one's going to tell her. Nobody." He pointed his finger at Sam, green eyes hard. "You're going to make sure."

"Dean." Sam shook his head because that was the last thing he needed; his brother putting that burden on him.

"We're going to hunt this demon down, we're going to find my contract and find the colt.  
Dean said. "But nobody says a word to Jaden. Got it?"

Sam breathed deeply knowing his brother had made up his mind.

He nodded and that was enough for Dean.

**W**

Booby walked into his house and immediately sniffed the air. He dropped his coat and followed the smell to his kitchen where Jaden was busily putting about, singing softly as she pulled another tray out of the oven.

"Hey," she smiled over her shoulder seeing the older hunter standing under the arch. "I got a craving for brownies and just…" she shrugged and surveyed the trays on Bobby's kitchen table. "Guess I went a little over board."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Bobby replied walking over to the table. He picked up a fluffy square and took a bite. "The boy's will help finish these off. 'Specially Dean." He said savoring the warm brownie.

"That one." Jaden shook her head. "Does he ever eat anything healthy?" she asked moving the cool trays aside.

"Don't think so." Bobby replied taking another piece.

"Here." Jaden laughed and handed him a small plate.

"Thank you." Bobby took it and remembered the box he'd left on the hall table. "Oh, you got something."

"My phone!" Jaden exclaimed and followed Bobby to the front door. "I'm on lo-jack again but at least I have internet access at my finger tips. Jeez, I was going through withdrawal already." She quipped tearing into the package as she walked into the living room. "Oh, I've got dinner started. Would you mind making sure it doesn't burn while I set this up?" she asked over her shoulder.

Bobby's raised brows were the only sign of surprise. He left her in the living room to investigate their dinner. He wondered how Dean could've found a girl who could cook good home made meals in this day and age. Lord knew the modern girls had other things on their minds than cooking.

_'And this one's a hunter as well…'_ Bobby mused.

**W**

_"This is going to be fun. So, you know how bad I've been wanting a good old fashioned knock down, cemetery brawl?" the only answer Phade received was a menacing 'grr' and nails. Nails! Really, couldn't they make a fist?_

_She ducked the second swipe at her head, even one handed he could take it off without trying. Phade smashed a fist into his face for emphasis. "See? Works much better." _

Jaden started awake, her sudden movement woke Dean as well. He blinked and grabbed his colt from under their pillow as he scanned the bedroom.

"What?" his voice came out husky and he cleared his throat.

"Nada." Jaden answered softly, shaking her head. The dream had been so vivid and the vampire-. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to erase the horrid face from her mind but it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dean set the colt on the night stand and pulled her into his chest. She went willingly, even trying to hide her face in his shoulder but Dean wasn't having it. He smoothed inky strands out of her face and turned her chin up. "J?"

"Nothing, it wasn't anything." She repeated averting her eyes.

"You had another dream…" he smoothed her hair letting his fingers thread through the silky strands. She wouldn't tell him what she was dreaming even when he asked. "Jaden…"

She slid her arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his. For a second he thought of forcing the issue, of getting some answers but then they'd end up arguing. They'd make up afterwards, of course but…

_'We're already making up.'_

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota...  
_**

Pastor Jim took one look at the pair in his living room and immediately had a disapproving frown on his face. Ellen was just as surprised to see Jaden's slight bump. She said nothing though the look on her face said plenty.

"Awkward." Dean noted with a slightly uncomfortable smile as he noticed Pastor Jim's frown and Ellen's pursed lips.

"Menso." Jaden muttered under her breath though she greeted Pastor Jim with a hug and a cheery hello to Ellen.

"Mom-." All eyes turned to the little blond stepping into the living room.

"Who-?" Jaden titled her head recognizing the crazy white girl from the middle of nowhere _Riverdale_. "Is she-?" she turned to Ellen half asking if this was the girl the older woman had said was stubborn.

"This is my daughter, Jo." Ellen said by way of introduction.

"Huh," Jaden grunted then smiled. "You know, I can see it."

"Hi." Jo said in an effort to avoid mention of her wet hitchhiking though her eyes kept shifting to Jaden's barely bump.

"Yeah," Jaden splayed her hands over the small bump, her smile softening. "You can blame this on the green eyed blond." She said looking over her shoulder. Dean seemed tense but Jaden chose to ignore the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Well, you come with me young woman." Pastor Jim said taking Jaden's arm and leading her out of the living room.

"Uh-oh." Jaden only half meant it the way it sounded. "Are you going to tell me I'm a sinner?" she asked jokingly. "Because I already knew that…"

"Then it saves me the trouble." Pastor Jim sighed. "I don't understand you young people these days."

"What's to understand, Pastor Jim? I was drunk and stupid and Dean knocked me up." Jaden said rather nonchalant for one speaking to a man of the cloth.

"If I were your Father…" Pastor Jim shook his head unable to contain the rueful smile.

"I know, something along the lines of a beating or an 'I'm really disappointed in you' lecture but none of that is going to change this." She replied patting her bump. Jaden was just starting to get used to the idea and having a visual reminder of her condition still, it seemed a little strange. "I think I'm going to have to re-think my wardrobe."

Pastor Jim chuckled.

"Trying to change the subject, Jaden?"

"Not working, huh?" Jaden nodded. "Is it going to be long and boring?" she wondered.

"It's the same I'm going to give Dean once you're settled into _your_ room." Pastor Jim assured.

"Mmm." Jaden didn't miss the way he stressed the room bit. Still, maybe a couple nights away from Dean would be good. At least if she had another 'dream' he wouldn't wake up with her, gun in hand. "Well, as long as your being fair, sir."

**W**

Sam followed Ellen into the kitchen leaving Dean alone in the living room with Jo. Dean wanted to follow them but the look on Jo's face made him stay where he was. He cast a look towards the stairs were Pastor Jim had taken Jaden. He hoped she wouldn't be able to hear what was coming…

"Congratulations." Jo said into the silence. She felt as though some one had kicked her in the stomach but she refused to let it show.

"I'm…" Dean wasn't sure if he should apologize but there was nothing to be sorry for. There had never been anything between them. Nothing that he needed to feel guilty for…

"So you figure you got this one year left." Jo said crossing her arms. "A year before you go to hell."

Dean looked at her sharply wondering who had told her. His green eyes shifted to the kitchen were Sam had gone with Ellen.

"Why not find a _perfect stranger_ and make a baby." Jo hissed. "I wasn't good enough, Dean?"

"It's not like that." Dean said shifting his stance and sparing another glance to the stairs.

"It's _exactly_ like that!" Jo's voice rose just a little.

"I've known Jaden since High School." Dean snapped getting angry. "I loved her then-." He bit his tongue and turned away.

_'Unbelievable! Just great, you manage to keep that deep dark secret for all of… Oh, twelve years? And you give it up to Jo in a matter of seconds.'_ Dean reprimanded himself.

"I love her." He said softly. He'd said it and the world hadn't come to a grinding halt. "Back then we were just kids but its not like that anymore." He couldn't possibly see how it hurt to hear him say that.

"_We_ aren't kids." Jo corrected and her meaning was clear. "You're just going to leave them?" she asked after a moment. "Her and the baby-."

"I made a deal." Dean snapped. "Made it before she ever came into my life again." Only that was a lie. He'd walked into her life ten years later only to find her happy with someone else. Except life hadn't quite worked out and now she was there with him. _He_ got a chance to be happy… "That don't mean I'd give anything to take it back." Dean said trying to contain his emotions. "But I cant. I love her, Jo."

His green eyes were full of what he wouldn't say, of how much he wished things were different, his fear of never getting to know his child, of going to hell…

"…Love her and my child-. But I wont send Sammy to his grave so I can be happy." Dean stated swallowing the lump in his throat. They stared at each other for a minute, neither speaking though Jo had plenty she wanted to say to Dean. Tell him he was an idiot-. But what was the point? Nothing was going to change.

Dean watched her walk out of the house. She didn't look back and Dean took a seat on the arm of the couch. He heard Pastor Jim walk in, felt his presence and couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

"What's that saying again?"

Pastor Jim went to his side and lay a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

"He never gives you more than you can handle, Dean."

The blond snorted derisively, shook his head and stood up abruptly.

"You might want to talk with him about that." He said glaring. "This is more…" Dean walked out of the house leaving Pastor Jim in his living room. He was a man of faith, who believed there was a reason for everything but this… he was having a difficult time accepting what would happen to Dean. He thought sadly of the child that would come into this world… How much harder was it for Dean?

**W**

It had been a week of lonely nights for both of them. Jaden didn't mind so much until she realized this was the one time when she didn't have to worry about the consequences.

_'How much more pregnant could I get?'_

And hadn't the Doctor said it would be 'beneficial'… so in a way Pastor Jim was impeding her continued good health…

"Why the frown?" Dean asked rubbing his fingers over her forehead.

"Pastor Jim's in the way." Jaden replied quickly. Dean's brow furrowed confused as to what she was talking about.

"Baby, Pastor Jim isn't anywhere around…" he trailed off looking around at the spot they'd picked far from the house to have some time alone.

"I know, smart ass." Jaden huffed turning her head to look at him. "I meant- well, this is the one time we get to… you know- and there's nothing to worry about."

"To 'you know', what?" Dean teased enjoying the slight blush that filled her cheeks.

"The 'what' we aren't enjoying and you most likely wont get to enjoy later either." Jaden threatened.

"We could 'enjoy' it now…" Dean murmured nipping at her neck.

"Dean." Jaden faintly protested though she moved to a more comfortable spot on the blanket.

"Mmm…?" he murmured. His hand found the swell of her belly and again he had to remind himself it wasn't just a dream. It was all real, she was there…

"Oh…" Jaden sighed. "We are so going to hell for this…" she muttered pushing him over.

"What?" Dean frowned, jarred from the pleasant experience by the reminder of his looming death.

"Us." Jaden repeated. "Because we're sinners." She smirked. "So Pastor Jim says."

"Hmph." Dean grunted putting thoughts of hurting Sam out of his head now that he knew she still didn't know about the deal.

"Are we going to 'you know what' or not?" Jaden huffed crossing her arms. Dean arched a blond eyebrow then grabbed her arms and pulled her down beside him.

"Ooh!" Jaden's giggles quickly subsided and it wasn't until much later that the couple returned to the house.

Ellen took one look at the pair walking in through the kitchen and let her eyes rest on Dean.

"Hi Ellen." Jaden smiled, her cheeks flushed.

"You look…happy." Ellen replied arching an eyebrow. Dean shifted uncomfortably under her steady gaze.

"I sure am." Jaden laughed. "You know, I'm just…" she pointed towards the hall and hurried out leaving Dean alone with the older woman.

"I'm going…" Dean pointed in the direction Jaden had escaped to and started walking.

"Dean." Ellen called to his back watching him turn to face her as if she were the firing squad. "Pastor Jim might not take note of her pretty flush but he'll notice the sprigs of grass in her hair."

Dean had no idea what to do. He felt like a little kid the way Ellen was staring at him. Cornered and with his hand in the cookie jar. She inclined her head expectantly and Dean straightened.

"Right, uhh…"

"Her hair." Ellen supplied helpfully.

"Right." Dean nodded and headed after Jaden leaving Ellen to smile in amusement. She sighed wondering if John wouldn't find Dean's charming mooning over the girl amusing.

**W**

The day was half gone and Ellen stood at the bottom of the stairs calling for Jaden. She could hear the young woman's footsteps hurrying towards the stairs.

"Ya voy, ya voy!" Jaden called as she skipped down the stairs.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself." Ellen ordered with a frown.

"Sure thing." Jaden agreed as she brushed past the older woman and headed for the front door without slowing down.

"Jaden." Ellen called after her frowning. Her call was ignored as Jaden pushed the door open and stopped on the stairs. She hadn't been wrong and knowing the guys were still at home there was only one answer for the sound she heard. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her.

"J?" Garth's jaw dropped and it was difficult to say who was more surprised. "J- what the hell!" he exclaimed heading to the front door again. "You're- you-."

"Yes, I am." Jaden agreed and slowly went down the stairs. She brushed him aside for a better look at her Mustang.

"How- I mean I know _how_-. Jesus Christ, J!" Garth ran both hands through his hair mussing the soft curls.

"Its different." Jaden murmured running her fingers over the familiar hood. It wasn't blue anymore but it wouldn't be as long as she owned it. "Inside." she glanced over her shoulder at Garth. "You changed it too?"

"Like you said." Garth confirmed coming down the front steps. She nodded and slid into the drivers seat. The black leather interior was replace by plush calfskin. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel and dash eyeing the gear shift and radio.

"I got a question." Garth said standing at her window.

"Dean." Jaden replied already fixing her mirrors and the seat.

"As in Winchester?" Garth exclaimed. "Are you nuts!" he demanded though he never got to ask the question.

"Uh-huh." Jaden knew the answer would drive him batty and annoying Garth was fun.

"Dude- RJ! Does he know?" Garth asked.

Jaden pushed herself out of the drivers seat and grabbed a fistful of Garth's shirt.

"No." her brown eyes were narrowed.

"J…" Garth tried to pry her fingers from his shirt and frowned when she wouldn't budge.

"You wanna keep your dick you keep your trap shut." Jaden advised with a glare.

"Jaden?"

Her gaze flicked around Garth's arm and then she smiled.

"Dean!" she shoved Garth aside startling the blond. "She's fixed." Jaden hooked a thumb over her shoulder. Dean nodded, made his way to her side noting the change in the Mustang, for one it was a charcoal gray but it was the not so happy smile she tried to pass off that concerned him.

"Gray." He said and got a nod. "Its good." He assured placing his arm around her. Jaden rested her head on his chest quietly staring at the Mustang. She had her wheels again, free to go anywhere she wanted, any time…

"Did I tell you I rebuilt the Impala?" Dean asked her.

"No, we haven't gotten that far." Jaden replied softly.

"I'd say you got far enough." Garth said and almost immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Garth." Jaden turned and the look in her eyes was enough of a warning. "You tell _anyone_…"

"You got scary." Garth announced hesitantly taking a step away from his friend. He'd never been on the end of that look, the only time he'd seen it was on that hunt…

"Jaden," Dean took her arm and pulled her into his side. "When are you telling RJ?"

"Me?" Jaden frowned. "How 'bout you tell him how you knocked up his niece?" she set her hands on her hips and waited but when Dean didn't reply she nodded. "Right. So you," Jaden rounded on Garth. "Trap. Shut. Entendido?"

"Not a peep." Garth agreed.

"Hey," Sam came around the house and stopped seeing the Mustang and Garth. "You're car's fixed."

"Yeah." Jaden agreed. "I'm out of your hair." She headed back into the house taking her keys from Garth's hand on her way.

"J, I got a flight-, krap." Garth grumbled running a hand through his hair yet again.

"Dammit, Sam." Dean frowned and wiped a hand over his face.

"What?" Sam asked clearly not having a clue.

"Now she's 'upset'." Dean growled. "Again."

"But I-." Sam protested frowning after Jaden because he hadn't said anything remotely worth getting upset over. Again.

"Again?" Garth echoed. "Man, I do not envy you." He told Dean.

**W**


	19. Barrabas

Barrabas 

Blue Earth, Minessota... 

Jaden had her bag packed, ready to go and all she had to do was get past the hunters down stairs. She knew Dean had left strict instructions that she was not allowed to go on a hunt while he was gone but he'd left two days ago.

"He's not here to stop me." Jaden murmured as she headed down stairs.

"Jaden."

'First obstacle.'

"Morning, Ellen." Jaden said turning towards the older woman standing in the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Dean was very clear you weren't to go hunting." Ellen said in a conversational tone. "I know you wouldn't put yourself in harms way…"

"Well, duh." Jaden smiled setting her bag on the arm of the couch. "I'm actually heading over to Luc's." the lie was easy, getting Ellen to believe it was another matter.

"All the way to Michigan?" Ellen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not to sound sarcastic but, yeah that's where it is." Jaden replied letting a bit of her annoyance seep through.

"Driving."

"I'm going to wish myself there, Ellen." Jaden retorted now frowning. "I get Dean set you guys on guard duty but this is ridiculous. I'm a grown woman and I'm not stupid."

"He worries." Ellen replied calmly. "All Father's to be, do." She turned away, going back to the kitchen. "It only gets worse the further along you are…" the woman called over her shoulder. Jaden couldn't help hearing the note of amusement in her voice.

"Great." Jaden muttered heading to the front door yet again. "One down, one to go." And Pastor Jim was waiting on the front porch. She could feel his presence, almost see him- like a glowing light except there was a solid wall between them…

"Heard you were going on a road trip." Pastor Jim said as soon as the door opened. Jaden stepped onto the porch sighing with exasperation.

"Of course, I'm going out to hunt and kill me some evil ghost. I just had to wait for Dean to get out of my hair before I did." Jaden replied.

"Well, now I cant let you go-." Pastor Jim said standing.

"Let?" Jaden cut in. "Pastor Jim, I'm a big girl- in more ways than one just now." She patted her rounded belly noting how much bigger it had gotten in the last month. "But I'm not stupid, like I said to Ellen just a second ago."

"Then why are you going-?"

"Because I can." Jaden snapped. "Pretty soon I wont be able to go anywhere because I wont fit anywhere and wont stand sitting still."

"Child…"

"Oh come on, Pastor Jim!" Jaden whined. "You're seriously going to think I'm on a hunting expedition? Like this?" she questioned stretching her sweater over the rounded mound holding her child.

Pastor Jim sighed and Jaden knew, victory was hers.

"Be sure you call. I don't want Dean coming back to find you gone and tearing off in the middle of the night to find you." Pastor Jim warned with a weary sigh.

"I'll call him tonight." Jaden promised heading down the front steps before he had a change of heart and she had to start talking all over again.

It felt just a bit strange opening the drivers side door and not have a silver shadow bump her on its way inside. A twinge of sadness stirred in her chest but she pushed it down and let the sound of the Mustang purr to life envelop her.

"Heaven." Jaden murmured.

Charlottesville, Virginia… 

Sam woke up just as Dean's door slammed shut. It was the reason he sat up so suddenly and wiping his eyes finally saw where his brother had taken them.

"Dean!" Sam called scrambling out of the Impala and catching up to his brother at the front door.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Sammy?" Dean snarked walking into the bar. It was only one in the afternoon but there were plenty of customers making noise.

"What are we doing here, Dean?" because the last time they'd been helped 'out' by some of the patrons.

"Got something I need to pick up." Dean muttered scanning the bar. He recognized two of the bar tenders, the skimpy dressed blond and the spiky haired dude from his previous visit.

"We were kicked out of here last time-." Sam frowned as Dean headed to the bar where he smiled at the blond bar tender.

"Hiya, gorgeous." Amahda eyed her new customer flirting shamelessly. "What's your poison?"

"Just a beer." Dean replied leaning towards the little blond. "I'm actually looking for the owner. Is he around?"

"Lu?" Amahda set the beer and a napkin in front of Dean. "Sure thing, hottie. What do you need him for?"

"We have a friend in common." Dean replied taking a swig of his beer. Amahda chuckled, looked the blond over again and shook her head.

"Nah, you don't look Lu's type of friend."

"Little brunette," Dean smiled setting the beer down. "Used to put on a light show here…"

"J?" Amahda squeaked. "You know Jaden?" her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"Amahda, where the hell did you put m-." Lu walked into the pit, a clip board in hand. "Sorry, when you're done-." He nodded seeing Dean.

"He's looking for you, Lu." Amahda waved a hand towards the blond. "Says he knows J."

"Uh-huh." Lu grunted moving to take up Amahda's place. He studied the blond trying to place the face as he wondered what he wanted.

"I'm Dean."  
"And how can I help you?" Lu asked taking the proffered hand.

"I was hoping Roque's litter would have one you can spare." Dean said getting straight to the point.

"Huh." Lu grunted again slightly frowning. "Roque's litter… Now why would you be asking m-?"

"J had some trouble a few months ago," Dean cut in, his tone all business now. "Roque didn't make it and I know Jaden's felt his absence. I figured you wouldn't mind if I came and picked up one of his pups for her."

"Why isn't J here to do that?" Lu demanded suspiciously. "Why didn't she at least call-."

"She doesn't know I'm here." Dean said. He didn't like the interrogation but he wasn't going to leave without that pup. "I don't know why she hasn't called to ask herself or maybe she did and you're not telling me. All I know is I'm trying to surprise my girl, maybe get a real smile outta her…"

"Your girl?" Lu's dark eyes narrowed on the blond. As far as he knew J hadn't shown much interest in the locals while she'd worked for him. Amahda, now that one he'd believe it from but J?

"Yes." But the look on the older man's face said he didn't believe it. Dean took out his phone trying not to grumbled out loud and scrolled through some of the pictures he had saved of her. "Take a look." He held out his cell and let the burly man flip through until he was satisfied.

"Is she…" Lu asked, brow furrowed as he studied a picture of the couple. He wasn't sure but it looked as if Jaden maybe stuffed some shirts under her dress…

"She is." Dean answered. "We are." He corrected.

"Huh." Lu grunted yet again. After a moment he handed Dean his cell. It startled them both when it rang. Lu noticed right away Jaden's picture pop up on the screen to the accompaniment of 'Angel Eyes'.

"Excuse me…" Dean flipped it open. He turned on the stool and Luis got a good look at Sam who sat at the bar.

"Why do I know you?" Lu asked him. Dean noticed Sam's guilty look and got a bad feeling.

"I'm…"

"Baby, I have to call you back." Dean hung up turning back to Lu when the little blond pointed.

"Didn't you throw them out?" Amahda asked.

Interstate 90, Wisconsin… 

He was at a bar. She knew it, she recognized the sounds and he'd hung up on her real quick.

"I don't care." she said with a shrug. "I don't. Why should it bother me?" because he was at a bar? Because Dean tended to get in trouble at bars? Or was it because of sleazy bar-whores?

"He wouldn't…" but Jaden wasn't so sure. What would hold him back from spending the night with some random chic? And why was she being so paranoid?

"I don't care. He can do whatever he likes." Jaden told herself but the words were empty. Deep down she cared, cared too much about what he did and didn't do…

Interstate 271… 

"In the car, on the road and a sleeping mutt in the back seat. Yep," Dean nodded as if satisfied with the day's end. "To think you almost blew it." He snarked sparing his little brother an amused glance.

"I've already explained." Sam said yet again. "I was just trying to talk to her."

"She said she wasn't interested." Dean returned, more than pleased with his brothers defensiveness. "Warden heard her, apparently you didn't."

"You're the one she punched." Sam retorted.

"Because she liked me, Sammy. I'm the one she took home." Dean preened.  
"Home?" Sam questioned getting a glare for his trouble.

"You know what I mean." Just then the puppy started his whimpering which quickly turned into the loud yaping bark of one either hungry or cold but most likely both. Dean let out an annoyed breath thankful when Sam reached back and brought the overweight bundle to the front seat.

"You," Dean grabbed him from the scruff of his neck and set him on his lap. "Had better get some genuine smiles outta her." he scratched the silver head pleased the whimpering stopped.

Fond du Lac, Wisconsin… 

Jaden graoned as her back protested the long hours driving through the state of Wisconsin. Stopping for the night even if it was late afternoon seemed like the best idea she'd had since taking to the road again. It was just a couple of hours to the ferry in Manitowoc and after that she'd be in Ludington.

"A hot bath and then sleep." Jaden sighed starting to waddle towards the office. She got a nice room, charged it all to the business card they used for Luc's and dropped onto the mattress with a relieved groan.

Her back felt warm, a bit stiff but not painful. Jaden rested a hand on her tummy, smiling faintly as she began to doze. She wondered what it would be like, to hold a baby- her baby.

'Mine, I'm gonna be a Mom. Me...'

In a couple of months she would get to meet the little person growing inside of her. She was excited, not at all bothered by the questions of whether she was ready for the pain. Jaden didn't think about it, not out of fear but because it just wasn't important. Pain was pain be it physical or emotional and she'd grown up with plenty of both so what did a little more matter when she'd have a little person all for herself?

"You're daddy's gonna drive me insane, sweetie." Jaden murmured rubbing at her stomach. He'd actually read a book, something she hadn't even thought of doing to prepare for their baby.

"Hey-." Jaden raised her head from the bed frowning down at her stomach. She lay her palm over it again rubbing slowly and watched as again her hand was pushed off. "Whoa…" wide eyed she sat up and placed both hands on her stomach. "You really are in there." She whispered just a little scared now that their baby had moved. "You kicked me." Jaden said with a little frown. "I'm gonna let that go but you better not think of getting out of hand once you're out here." She warned giving her tummy a slight pat. In response she got another wiggle that for some reason had her thinking of fish swimming in a tank. The image made her feel sick, thinking of fish inside of her… "Oh God…" Jaden got up and rushed into the bathroom, a hand over her mouth.

Peacock. Michigan… 

It wasn't that small a town but it definitely felt 'cozy'. Some of the store fronts on the main street had old fashioned signs overhead and Jaden was taking them in slowing down considerably. Her eyes widened in pleasure at the sight of an old fashioned Mom & Pop soda shop.

"Definitely have to stop in there." She murmured feeling the soft bump of agreement from her midsection. Further down the block her eyes almost skipped over the antique store. They hadn't talked about preparing aside from where they would live. Dean preferred Pastor Jim's place and Jaden could understand why. Aside from Bobby's it was the only home he had ever known. But she wasn't looking forward to sleeping in separate bedrooms.

"No way." she shook her head, flicked her glance in the rearview to make sure there weren't any police cars taking note of her slow drive by and cast another interested glance at the antique store. It didn't look as if they were open but the display window was set up with a simple inventory. An old armoire that reminded her of the one in her Grandmother's house, a delicate looking rocking chair and a hall table with an empty vase on top.

Jaden decided she'd have to visit the store before leaving, Peacock. Four blocks down she found her hotel or rather the Wolfe Lake Inn.

W

Research. It was tedious work but having stumbled on the missing children reports on the net Jaden had managed to track the disappearances to the small town she was now visiting. Over a half dozen infants during the last seventy years. It wouldn't have drawn attention except they were all from the same town and there weren't many news clippings.

"That's no coinkidinc." Jaden muttered trying for levity but in her current state she couldn't pretend it didn't worry her. Jaden lay a protective hand over the bundle she carried.

'How would I ever deal with something like that?'

But Jaden knew she couldn't be strong enough to survive something like that, loosing… Even now, at four months and counting, being on this hunt, Jaden was worried. She'd spoken to Dean twice and not once had she mentioned the hunt. Dean hadn't asked either and even if he had, though guilt was perched on her shoulder, lying wouldn't have been difficult.

'Not when he doesn't have a problem lying to me.'

That made the guilt less bothersome.

"Alright, missing babies…"

W

It was a beautiful property, dark mahogany wood lined the front stoop and the wide door was decorated with an old brass knocker. Jaden barely smiled before taking it up and tapping it three times. She waited patiently, eyeing the flower pots hung over the porch and lining the path up to the stairs. They were ordinary flowers, planted for the splash of color or maybe Mrs. Luhd liked daisies. Either way, the family had no protection from the plant species in the world.

Hearing the heavy steps coming to the door Jaden smoothed the newly purchased sweater coat, re-tying the knitted belt so her obvious belly was covered then hitched the uncomfortable maternity pants higher so she wasn't stepping on them. She couldn't help thinking that whoever had come up with clothes for pregnant ladies must've had a bad experience or was a man because they sure weren't cute or comfortable.

The door opened and a tall, salt and pepper haired man stood framed in it lit by the warm glow of the lamp at his back.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Luhd."

"Who are you?" he asked immediately suspicious. He took in her appearance, the knitted sweater didn't hide her condition and he subconsciously steeped away from the door hoping his wife hadn't seen her.

"My name's Jaden Vartan, I'm with the Times. Mr. Luhd, I cant say I know or even understand how difficult this time is for you and you're wife but I'm here to try and get more attention brought to your sons disappearance."

"You're after a story." He glared, angry that more reporters would dare to darken his doorstep.

"I cant deny that's part of the reason but I genuinely want to try and help." Jaden let her concern, the worry she would feel had it been her in their place, show through. "I won't press if that's what you want and if I make you uncomfortable at anytime I'll leave but please, let me try and help…"

W

Three months. That's how long it had been since little Rohc Luhd had been missing. His parents had laid him down for the night at nine. Both agreed, Rohc was a good baby. He slept through the night, not crying or making a fuss unless he needed a change or a bottle.

There hadn't been any sound, nothing that woke the Luhd's, no forced entrance or signs of a break in. The police had no clue as to how the kidnapper/s had gotten in, no clue if there had been more than one or a reason for anyone wanting to take little Rohc. His parents were ordinary citizens in Peacock. Neither had much money, not for a ransom demand, just enough to get by… They were older, had given up hope of ever having any children and then Diana Luhd had conceived. It was the happiest the couple had ever been, they took extra care, made preparations, set up the nursery long before it was time but Michael Luhd wouldn't stop until everything was ready for their child. Neither had wanted to know the gender, just grateful to hear everything was going as planned, that both Mother and child were healthy and then little Rohc arrived. Diana confessed she'd hoped for a boy, had always wanted children… Michael was pleased, as any man would be. He had his son, his family name would be carried on but mostly he'd have the pleasure of doing all the things he'd seen his friends enjoy with their children.

They showed her the nursery. It was large with everything anyone could need from a changing table to a dresser to the rocking chair… and the crib.

Jaden thought it looked familiar but she couldn't say for sure and after asking about it found out the Luhd's were returning it to the antique store where they had bought it from. They were returning everything, the dresser, the rocking chair… Michael didn't want the reminder of what they'd had for such a short time and now was lost to them.

Jaden apologized again for having them re-live the pain of not knowing their son's fate and promised to do her best to help them. The Luhd's both nodded but neither looked hopeful anymore. As the door closed Jaden couldn't help but see the defeat in their eyes, the droop in their shoulders… they looked much older than they really were.

W

"Shouldn't have gone…" Jaden muttered as she put on something more comfortable. The look on Diana's face when she'd seen her… but it wasn't just the look it was the feeling coming off the woman Jaden couldn't get rid of. It was a mixture of rage, despair and this almost painful sadness… they were inconsolable and devoid of any hope. The police hadn't done much to keep them optimistic, not that they could and Jaden couldn't tell them the truth either.

"That never goes well." Jaden rubbed a hand over the squirming bundle feeling just a little nauseous but more than that it was hunger.

"Ah, fregado." She gave a sharp pat to make the moving cease. "Ya te oyi, and I know where we're going to eat so chill." She paused and when the moving didn't start up again, Jaden smiled heading out of the hotel room and straight to the soda shop she'd seen the day before. It wasn't that far from the antique shop and with her file of old clippings in hand she'd have a nice early dinner and look through them. Maybe then she'd figure out why the crib had looked familiar.

Blue Earth, Minnesota… 

Pastor Jim heard the car before he saw them. He met Ellen in the living room just as the boys gave a perfunctory nock before entering, Dean calling out for Jaden before anyone else. The green eyes landed on the older hunters and smiled holding up a finger to his lips as Ellen caught sight of the bundle in his arm.

"What are you up to?" she asked softly.

"It's a surprise." He answered much more happy than he normally would be. "Where's J, Pastor Jim?"

"I'm…" he cleared his throat casting a glance towards Ellen. It didn't escape Dean nor Sam and the older Winchester quickly lost the amusement and glee he'd come in with. "She hasn't called you?"

"We spoke last night." Dean answered shortly. "What? Where is she? Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened." Ellen groused. "The girl went to Michigan-."

"You let her walk out of here-." Dean's eyes flashed in anger. Worry drew his features into a scowl and the fact she hadn't told him she was halfway across the united states pissed him off.

"Let?" Ellen questioned. "She's a grown woman, Dean. A hunter and a damn good one from what you boys have said and what I've found out. Hell, even Jo has nothing bad to say about the woman and considering their first meeting I'd say Jaden's a smart girl." Not that she hadn't had some choice words for Jo and her hunting alone, unprepared and any number of things she didn't want to think about again.

"She's pregnant and demons are hunting her-." Dean snapped.

"Look, she couldn't possibly have gotten into any trouble." Sam cut in trying to reason with his brother. "You've talked to her every night this past week. She didn't give you any reason to worry-."

"Because she lied to me, Sam." Dean snapped and headed back onto the porch where the setting sun was already burning the few clouds in the sky a deep purple-red. The sleeping pup in his arms whimpered and Dean absently scratched the silver head while he waited for Jaden to pick up her cell.

Peacock. Michigan… 

It didn't look open but when Jaden tried the door she found it moved easily and stepping into the dimly lit interior glanced up at the chimes announcing her presence. She waited a moment but nobody came out to greet her. Shrugging Jaden strolled through the aisle's of antiques admiring the pieces and taking note of some others that reminded her of her Grandmother's house. She really liked the outdoor bench that looked more like a couch in need of some comfortable and fluffy cushions. Towards the center of the store, completely out of sight of the front door or display window Jaden stood in awe of the canopied bed. She marveled at the attention to detail in each post and the carvings on the screens surrounding three sides. It was more like a little trellised kiosk and leaning in Jaden noticed there was another screen overhead. It was difficult but she managed to slip in and lay on her side to look up. Her eyes traced the simple whirls marking the frame of the screen, they looked more like tiny waves which adhered to the overall design. There was a school of fish or at least that's what she thought they were until one of them sort of popped out at her. Jaden frowned, saw the curved tail and arched neck… "Sea horse…?"

"Most people cant tell."

Jaden yelped in surprise hearing the voice so close and never having felt the man approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized and then he noticed the swell of her stomach and his eyes grew dark with worry. "Are you well? I didn't cause you any harm?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Jaden waved his concern aside and rolled herself out of the bed. "I was just admiring the bed and didn't hear you."

"Well, I apologize. If I can help you with anything…" he really looked concerned. It annoyed and amused Jaden in equal parts because everyone acted as though the slightest word or puff of wind would break her.

"Yes." Jaden straightened. "You can give me a deal on this bed." She pointed over her shoulder earning a smile from him. "Unless I put my foot in it and you're not the person I should be asking…"

"I'm VanPreza. This is my store." He said with a nod. "As for the deal, anything you'd like."

"Within reason of course." Jaden added with a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly right." VanPreza chuckled then led her to another part of the store where he had a makeshift office set up. It was just another corner of the store, no walls or door to seal him away from the rest of the store. Jaden found it rather charming, the old fashioned desk and comfortable chairs and bookshelves lining the walls at his back and side. There was a rail/fence marking his office area and VanPreza held the swinging door for her.

"Now," he took a seat after Jaden was settled into the ornate chair. "I do have other pieces. Not that I'm forcing another sale on you so soon but in your condition…" he trailed off.

"Well this is the reason I came in here." Jaden smiled rubbing her belly. "I was looking for a crib but then I saw that bed… I don't even know how much I'm going to spend on it." she chuckled because really, she didn't care how much it cost.

'I want it.'

"I'm not terribly expensive." VanPreza assured. "There something here for every price range." He flipped through a ledger taking out another leather notebook and started writing down the sale slip while he told her of his 'baby inventory'. There were plenty of cribs and if he didn't have any she liked he had contacts in other antique shops that might have something for her. Jaden waited, not sure how to ask about the Luhd's crib without arousing his suspicions.

"I have a couple of items to ship at the close of business today. I can have your item on that same shipment if you like." He offered.

"Wonderful. Thank you." Jaden agreed more than happy it would arrive at Luc's before she did.

'Maybe the guys can set it up…Ha! They better set it up.'

"How long have you owned this store?" Jaden asked after a moment. She noticed he stiffened slightly as if the question made him uncomfortable.

"It's been in my family for generations." He answered and his eyes seemed just a bit hooded. Jaden couldn't get a clear feel of him, whether he was being honest or not. Still, he smiled and set his hands on the desk.

Green, there was so much green all around. Everywhere, shrubs, trees, leaves, grass even over head. The sun had trouble piercing the curtain of leaves. It glinted through cracks like tiny jewels, bright flashes that could blind anyone. Glancing down, the dark wooden floor boards were gone, replaced by a lush carpet of green. Grass as far as she could see, littered with leaves and sprigs of tiny flowers…

'What the hell is this?'

Again, everything around her shifted making her dizzy. When Jaden opened her eyes she stood before a tree. Her mouth dropped open in wonder as she studied the old trunk, ran her eyes up to the heavy branches full of leaves… it was beautiful. I felt as though she could spend the rest of her life just resting under its shade. A sharp pain tore through her and then another and another until she was on her knees trying to breathe past the pain.

"STOP."

The command was followed by a merciful reprieve. Jaden could barely make out what happened next. Their voices were many, filled with outrage and anger; commanding and then she could see them. 

All of them.

Beautiful waifs in flowing brown and green garments, their hair threaded with petals and tiny flowers or twined with leaves and their pale faces- all of them beyond any measure of description that could adequately measure their beauty. They were of the earth, of plants and seeds, of dirt and wood nourished by the sun and rain… Jaden reached out but none paid attention. Their anger focused on the man, his ax buried deep in the old trunk. Long streaks of sap bled down the rough bark, chunks already torn out of its side and the wailing… its was so profound, the echo-. Jaden clutched at her chest, felt the same mournful cry fill her and had to bite her lips to keep from uttering even the smallest sound.

She thought he would stop, thought he'd pick up his ax and leave but even as they cursed him, as they pinched, poked, pulled, bit and scratched he didn't stop. He didn't leave until the old tree fell over. 

The forest was silent and he drew a relieved breath. He set to work on stripping the branches, made a pile of them scattering the stripped leaves as he went back and forth. 

Jaden felt as though a loved one had passed, mourned and raged inside as this man cut into the trunk, separating it so they'd be easier to carry. It wasn't until he started carting the wood into his wagon that she saw the still figure lying in the grass. Jaden gasped, placed a trembling hand over her lips but the pale girl never opened her eyes. She looked as though she slept, her pale face set in a calm peaceful mask.

The man never took any notice and he came so close to her head. When all but a piece of the tree was left Jaden watched the girls dress turn brown, even her hair became brittle, lost its shine and the man, stepping over the wood trunk put his foot in her chest. He gave a surprised yelp masking Jaden's cry as the girl crumbled leaving a pile of dead leaves and wood chips…

"Let me help you-." Mr. VanPreza said taking her arm and slipping a hand onto her waist. He helped her out of the plush chair but Jaden didn't want him touching her.

"No!" Jaden pulled out of his hold almost falling down as she did but managed to stumble her way to the door. "I'm fine." She gasped feeling as though the room were spinning slowly. "I'm- I have- have to go." Jaden hurried out of the shop trying not to freak out and dragging slow deep breaths in hopes of not puking in the middle of the street. She didn't let herself stop to rest hearing the chimes over the door antique store jingle. There was no doubt in her mind the creepy VanPreza man was watching her but Jaden was more concerned with how he was in that weird deja-dream or whatever.

Was it real?

Jaden barely reached the Mustang, slid into the drivers seat and pulled the door closed when the soft notes of 'Can't Wait' by Journey vibrated in her pocket. She'd picked it because it seemed to fit Dean's usual 'cant wait have to do things now' go mode. But she was seriously re-thinking it and had started to look through her lists, so far AC/DC's 'Son of a Bitch, Thunderstruck or TNT' stood out but she'd been in a bad mood at the time so...

'I'll likely end up putting it on 'Still Loving you' since that's what I had before.'

"Fregado…" Jaden gasped more surprised by the cell than who was calling. He'd most likely noticed she wasn't in Blue Earth.

"Why aren't you in Blue Earth?" Dean asked before she had a chance to say hello or play dumb.

"Because I'm in Peacock." Jaden replied. So, maybe playing dumb wasn't as much fun as being insufferably honest but she winced as yet again baby Winchester and her head voiced their displeasure over the little 'vision'.

"This isn't funny." Dean snapped. "I'm not amused, J. I'm pissed off and I want to know why you took off without telling me. Why the hell didn't you wait-."

"If you yell at me one more time, Dean Winchester…" Jaden threatened softly because her head seemed to want to split open. It was pounding and Dean's voice, loud as he was getting didn't help.

"I'm no-!" Dean broke off. She heard him take a deep breath. "I'm not yelling." He said much calmer than before though not any less angry.

"Not anymore." Jaden sighed resting her head against the seat and closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, J?" because they sure as hell hadn't discussed this little road trip of hers.

"Tell you what?" Jaden sighed grimacing when baby started to protest again.

"That you weren't here." Dean's voice rose just a notch though it still wasn't anywhere close to yelling. Jaden had no doubt he'd get to it before they hung up.

"Oh, that." She grunted pulling the cell away from her face. She shifted in the seat trying to settle into a comfortable spot. "Figured you'd of checked my GPS."

"I didn't think I'd have to." Dean retorted. "You didn't tell me you were going to Michigan, J. We've talked every night the past week."

"Apparently, you haven't asked the right questions. If you had then I would've told you I wasn't in Blue Earth before you got there." Her tone was rather smug but it didn't hide the resentment she felt at his underhanded manner.

"How many times are we gonna do this, J?" Dean demanded.

"Bit more specific, corazón because I have no idea what you mean." Jaden replied turning her grunt into a sigh. She shifted again and rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

"The lying!" Dean exclaimed. "Or rather the non-lying-. You know, half the time you don't make sense but I know damn well what you mean and that's just- its just-."

Jaden could almost picture him, the frustration stamped on his features, annoyance flashing in his green eyes…

"Are we playing fill in the blanks?" she couldn't help but tease him.

"I didn't lie to you." Dean stated but they both knew that was another lie. "Not on purpose, J."

"Then I guess I didn't either." And though he'd apologized, had explained his reason and Jaden understood, could even see where it had been her fault he hadn't gotten all the facts out it was difficult to trust him not to lie purposely when she saw him do it all the time. He was good at it, didn't blink or stutter, never looked nervous even when it was almost positive he'd get found out. Dean somehow always managed to pull through, it was as if the people couldn't help but believe his bull shit. And that's what scared her. Because he was so good at it she couldn't not think he would pass off his bullshit on her.

"Jaden…" Dean sighed and just when she should've made some smart ass remark Jaden made a sound he didn't like the sound of. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Jaden breathed but it only made the pounding in her head worse.

"Don't gimme that bs, J. Are you ok?" he demanded.

"Jeez, I'm fine. I'll probably puke but I'm fi-."

"That's it." Dean growled. "Where the hell are you and don't tell me Peacock." He warned. Somewhere in the background Jaden heard a door slam.

"Michigan…."

"Dammit, J! Where are you staying?" Dean almost yelled again.

"See, that's the kind of question you should be asking-." Jaden heard the warning sort of grunt and decided it was better if she just gave him what he wanted. "Wolfe Lake Inn."

"You stay put." Dean ordered.

"Stay?" Jaden echoed sitting up and glaring at her steering wheel.

"I mean it, Jaden. Don't go anywhere until I get there." He said and then the line went dead.

"Like a damn mutt, stay." Jaden scowled. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Wolfe Lake Inn, Lobby… 

He waited patiently for her to answer not expecting a warm welcome but then again he hadn't been expecting to baby-sit either.

"Jack?"

"That's me." he answered.

"Why are you calling me?"

Jack sighed, he knew the suspicious tone of voice and what he had to say wasn't going to put her in a good mood.

"Well, I got a call from a certain blon-."

"Ese pendejo- he called you?" Jaden demanded and Jack could almost feel sorry for Dean. Almost…

"Yes, now what room are you in?" he asked hoping to forestall anymore name calling.

"Roo- why? Where are you?"

"The lobby, J. Now where-."

"Room 504." She snapped then the line went dead. Jack rubbed his eyes not at all happy to have flown out on such short notice but to have a pissed off Jaden to deal with was even worse. Still, he was already there so he slung the overnight bag over his shoulder and headed out of the lobby.

W

Jaden was not happy. She almost picked up the cell and dialed Dean but yelling at him wasn't going to get rid of the soft pounding in her head that hadn't gone away since the day before. She glanced at the time on her cell, four AM, then at the table with her scattered notes and printouts. For having spent most of the night doing research she sure as hell had plenty to show. Maybe with Jack, a fresh set of eyes, something would start to make sense, maybe they'd find a pattern to all the chaos she'd been trying to piece together.

The knock on her door brought another annoyed frown to her face.

"Come in." she snapped and a moment later the door opened. Jack arched an eyebrow which he dropped along with his jaw when he saw her.

"What the hell-."

"I'm four months along and yes, Dean is the Papí now close your mouth and the door." Jaden snapped.

"You- why didn't- what the hell!" Jack exclaimed yet again. He did close the door eyeing her the entire time.

"Por Dios! You act as though you've never seen a pregnant woman before." Jaden glared.

"This is you we're talking about!" Jack retorted. "Does RJ know?" Jaden turned to him so fast Jack blinked when he found himself yanked by his shirtfront down to her eye level.

"I'm gonna say this once so pay attention." Jaden hissed. "Mouth. Shut. Or you wake up with a Bobbit."

"You're threatening me with castration?" Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Garth! You threatened Garth- that bitch!" he frowned.

"Blondie gets a reprieve." Jaden noted satisfied her threat had kept him quiet.

"Jad-,"

"Shut up and focus here." Jaden ordered. "I have… something, stealing babies out of their cribs. The police have no clue who or why and I cant very well tell the parents- I cant tell them shit anyway because I'm not sure I know what's taking these babies." Jaden finished in a huff. It wasn't that she didn't know it was just that she wasn't sure it was who she was thinking it was and that just didn't make sense. Saying it out loud, what she thought it was, would get her locked in a padded room.

"You're on a hunt?" Jack questioned drawing a frustrated glare from her. "Jaden you do realize you're pregnant-."

"I'm not fucking blind and you are pissing me off." Jaden place both hands on her hips. "I've got enough to do with Dean being all overprotective and right now I need some fresh eyes to help piece this krap of a hunt together before a certain blond shows up to cart me off cave man style. Now help me figure this shit out!"

Jack blinked, a little taken aback by her outburst and the first thing that came to mind was PMS only that wouldn't apply in her condition.

"Hormones." Jack didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Jaden arched an inky eyebrow.

"I have been up all night getting this together and I am so not in the mood to deal with stupid comments Jack."

"Ok, just calm dow-." Jack cleared his throat knowing she hated to be pacified like a child. Instead of finishing he moved to the table and started leafing through some of the sheets. "Alright. What is this?"

"Great." Jaden breathed. "Missing infants going back seventy years. I found a couple of news clippings on the net which wouldn't have drawn my attention except they were all from the same town. I figured there had to be some sort of connection so I tried finding some common ties with the parents but they're all from different ethnicities and class. The latest couple lost their son three months ago. I went there and found they had the same story the other parents had. No sign of a break in or forced entry and nothing woke the parents. But then this caught my eye…" Jaden picked out three clippings, the Luhd's being the most recent, and showed them to Jack. "See this? The crib, this rocking chair and that dresser. The Luhd's had all three pieces in their nursery as well as a large armoire."

"I'm guessing this means something." Jack stated. He studied the pictures taking note of the furniture.

"It does when one or all four pieces have been owned by the families whose children are missing." Jaden revealed.

"Then my guess is that where ever they are buying these pieces of furniture the bad guy or gal or even ghoul is going to be." Jack answered with a sigh.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jaden huffed. "I've already been to the antique store where the Luhd's purchased and have now returned the nursery furniture. I met the owner, creepy man- David VanPreza."

"Creepy?" Jack questioned with crossed arms.

"Oh don't gimme that look, Jack. Nothing… happened-."

"You're lying." Jack cut in.

"Am not!" Jaden retorted. "You- menso." She huffed debating whether or not to tell him about- about that. "You so much as look at me funky and I will personally make your life hell, Jack."

"This outta be good." He pulled the chair around and sat down not at all perturbed by her threats. He was almost used to it.

"Yeah, crazy lunatic good." Jaden muttered starting to pace the length of her room. "Don't ask me how or why because I don't know." She warned pointing a finger but Jack kept his mouth shut. "Right, so I'm in the shop, browsing, pretending I'm just another Mommy to be looking for some baby stuff. Then I find this… bed… only its not like any bed-."

"J."

"Right, uum, crib. Well, creepy VP sneaks up on me, we talk and then we're sitting in his little office where he's drawing up the sale slip-."

"Wait, you bought a crib?" Jack frowned.

"The bed- haven't you been listening? I bought that gorgeous bed- would you shut up and let me tell this?" she didn't even wait for him to comply. "So we're just sitting there and all of a sudden I get this… I don't know what to call it, it just felt like the room shifted and then I was in this forest and it was all green and peaceful until he started chopping down the tree. It hurt…" she rubbed a hand over her belly frowning and Jack worried but then she started talking again. "I saw them, Jack. Tree nymphs."

Jack scoffed but the look on her face didn't waver. "Shit."

"No, they were beautiful, flowing hair, pale limbs draped in green and brown beyond anything you could imagine, Jack. Nymphs… and he was cutting one of theirs down. A Hamadryad, which is different from a dryad because she doesn't move and lives only as long as her tree. Well, the nymphs were pissed but they couldn't make him stop and he killed her."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"VanPreza. Aren't you listening?" Jaden demanded. "He cut her down and made this furniture-."

"Wait, wait…" Jack shook his head. "This is ridiculous, J. For one there aren't any dryads or nyads or hamadryads-."

"Nymphs, Jack and they are real. Just like ghosts, vampires, werewolves, poltergeist- should I keep going because there's plenty more-." And he knew that, had seen first hand though he tried to forget.

"No, no. Fine, say these dryads are real-."

"Dammit! I am not some crazy woman spouting fairy tales outta her ass!" Jaden grabbed the book buried under a pile of printouts. She flipped the pages open and shoved it under Jack's nose. "Dryads, Hamadryads, Nymphs…" she pointed out each one listed in the yellowed pages.

"Where did you get this?" Jack asked reading the brief descriptions of each one written in Jaden's hand on the sticky notes and studying the penned sketches.

"What I want to know is why he cut her down." Jaden sat heavily on the bed. "He saw them, heard their wails…"

"Jaden, what does this have to do with the missing babies?" Jack shut the book refusing to let the fairytales cloud his mind as it had obviously done hers.

"Don't you get it? He's trying to appease them. VanPreza's cursed for what he did. He lives day after day, alone-. Here." She took the book again and flipped through the pages. "Right here. The fairy folk are known to kidnap mortal babies and sometimes they take a mortal female to care for them."

"Wait, I thought we were dealing with just the missing babies, J. When did we get into-."

"That's another thing I couldn't figure out but I widened my search and there's only four I could find but the Mom and baby went missing just like these babies. The police assumed the Mom's just took off, no word to the Dad's and in one case they arrested the Father thinking he'd killed them both." Jaden handed over the printouts letting Jack read each one. The last one, well he hadn't been a model citizen and the police had just cause for thinking he'd killed them considering his record. A mean drunk, always getting in some sort of trouble and it was known in the community he beat his wife.

"So he beats her, maybe he did kill them J and the police just didn't find the bodies." Jack shrugged and set the sheets back on the table.

"Do not patronize me, Jack. I'm not the one who called you here-."

"No. The man responsible for knocking you up did and now I know why." Jack stood up. "Christ in heaven, why are you here J? Don't give me this bull shit line about the babies kidnapped by fairies. You know there's demons hunting you, you know you got some weird shit going on, and Dean telling you about these missing memories. So why are you taking up some half assed hunt when you should be looking into this line the Winchester's have been giving you since day one?" Jack demanded. He didn't like the fact Garth hadn't said anything about the coming baby and he didn't like that Jaden was shaking up with the Winchester's when one of the was evil. After Lincoln he didn't like the idea of her being alone on the road either but he couldn't do much about that. She wasn't going to stop until she finished and he felt partially responsible for that. Because of Esme…

"Because I'm not ready to know." Jaden confessed softly.

VanPreza Antiques… 

Jack would never make it as a cat burglar or any kind of thief but he was careful and he liked to be prepared. His skill with a lock pick hadn't been stellar but with some tutoring from Jaden he could open a door in less the fifteen seconds so long as it was just a regular door lock. Jaden hadn't wanted to waste more time just sitting around because there was no telling when Dean would show up and then… well, then the hunt was definitely over. At least for her it would be since they'd relegate her to the not-dangerous tasks which consisted of staying in the room for the most part. 'Over my dead body' wouldn't work either so Jaden took full advantage of the time she had available.

The sad part was neither had found a way to get back the kidnapped babies. They just couldn't find any reference to something like that being possible. As far as how the fairies were getting in well that was all the furniture. That had a simple solution as well.

"Fire."

"Its called arson." Jack corrected as they slunk into the store. They didn't have to worry about cameras since there weren't any installed but they only had seven minutes before police or security showed up since they hadn't disarmed the alarm.

"You couldn't just wait, could you?" Jaden grumbled yet again.

"Would you start squirting the kerosene so we can get out of here?" Jack snapped.

"Are you gonna wait for me or do I have to worry you'll light the match before I'm done?" Jaden retorted.

"You can light it." Jack said. "That way when the police lock us up I can honestly say I didn't do it."

"Ha-ha. Shut up." Jaden covered her nose and mouth with the wet kerchief and headed down a narrow aisle towards the front door. She opened one of the canisters and squirted the lighter fluid into the display window making sure it was over everything then squirted the front door as well. She doused all the furniture she could reach making her way to the back door. Two minutes and they met up by the little section VanPreza used as his office.

"You got any left?" Jaden asked and took the half full canister Jack handed her. She yanked the lid off and poured everything over the desk. "Don't leave anything behind." Jaden ordered grabbing a piece of paper from the desk. She handed Jack her rubber glove then took out her lighter. Once more at the back door Jaden lit the paper and tossed it into the store where it quickly lit up the furniture.

The pieces the Luhd's had returned where ringed in flames and Jaden couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt for that but it had to be done. She couldn't let VanPreza keep hurting families because he was alone and full of pain. As far as she was concerned he did it to himself because he hadn't cared whom he was hurting.

W

"I think they saw us."

"You need to calm down, Jack."

"Dude, we just burned down a fucking store!"

"We didn't do shit. Now shut the hell up!"

"J, we bur-."

"Que te calles dije!" Jaden grabbed her pillow and tossed it at Jack who luckily didn't tip over though he was surprised by the force it carried. "You are going to be responsible for us getting caught. You. And who do you think the police are going to believe?" Jaden sat on the edge of the bed, both hands over the swell of her belly. "Because in my 'condition' I couldn't possibly do such a dangerous thing…"

"You…" Jack fell into the chair with the pillow hugged to his chest.

"Oh yeah, me." Jaden nodded. "Now grow some balls and shut your trap. We're leaving in the morning and the last thing we need is to get questioned by some Mayberry reject because you sure as hell wouldn't last a second."

"I recent that." Jack muttered after a long pause. "But you're right."

"I know." Jaden rolled her eyes.

US 127, Michigan… 

They'd been on the road all morning and most of the afternoon. Warren wasn't that far away but it seemed like the road was endless ever since Dean started calling and Jaden hung up. That wouldn't have been so bad except when Jaden didn't answer her cell Dean started calling Jack.

"My God!" Jack groaned. "Would you please pick up the fucking phone and talk to him?"

"Shut up." Jaden snapped. When Jack reached for his cell she smacked his hand and took out the battery then tossed both parts into the back seat. Hers had been tossed by the third ignored call. Blessed silence filled the car but sitting in the passenger side, Jaden had nothing to occupy herself except the briefly yelled "Why the hell aren't you in Peacock?" and then Jack had rather helpfully told Dean they were heading to Warren.

"He's going to be pissed off-."

"I really don't give a flying fuck." Jaden said with a shrug. "You keep bothering me and you'll end up walking to Warren."

Jack shut his mouth at that point mostly because arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere and he wasn't sure it was such a healthy pastime for Jaden.

W

"You want to tell me how you kne-."

"No."

"Jaden-."

"I said No. I don't want to talk about what I saw, how I saw, when or any of the 'w' questions you've got. Don't ask me again." she closed her eyes and ignored him fervently hoping he would just drive.

She'd been thinking about VanPreza and the weird vision. It was called a time slip. It was in the book that had the bio's on those fantasy creatures she used to think were made up. Not everything could exist be it bad or good and they all had to come from somewhere. There were the Brother's Grimm. They collected all sorts of stories that were based on some legend or other. Oral stories passed down through generations so that they were all garbled and didn't have one bit of truth to them anymore.

But this wasn't some book you bought in Barnes & Noble or Walden's or any book store. This was an old book, still in Latin and had belonged to her Grandmother. The only reason Jack had even read it was because she had translated the text to English on her sticky notes. Jaden always hated seeing books being written in. Sticky notes were much more practical.

That summer before Evangelina was killed had been one of the calmest in weather and temperature. She'd learned so much and then Abuelita had busted out the book. Jaden had never expected to have it go home with her but Abuelita had insisted. It was just another piece of her legacy and the old woman was wise enough to know her time was limited.

'Why? I just want to know why?'

But He wasn't up to giving any answers.

Warren, Michigan… 

"What the hell is this?" Garth demanded as Jack walked into Luc's ahead of Jaden. She peered around the tall brunette and genuinely smiled.

"My bed!"

"You're what?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"She bought a bed in Peacock and had it shipped…" Jack trailed off and it was at that moment another thought occurred to him. "J-."

"I know." She sighed stepping around him. "I'm almost positive he didn't send another shipment after this one. The furniture is all gone… we got all four pieces."

"What are you guys yapping about?" Garth asked leaning on the crate containing her bed.

"Fairy furniture and the bad guy who made it." Jack replied off hand. Garth jerked upright and glared.

"You-!"

"En la madre." Jaden sighed and moved towards the back stairs. She didn't want to hear them bitching about who got to go on a hunt and why. It wasn't her fault Jack had shown up or that Dean had called in a babysitter. "You girls hash it out and bring up my bed. I want it ready by bedtime." She called over her shoulder. The few customers sitting at the bar chuckled hearing her.

"Like she never left, huh?" the older salt & pepper regular said.

"I think your tab's about due, Vic." Garth glowered but it didn't diminish the grin on the older man.

Luc's… 

Jack let them in covering a yawn as he padded towards the bar again.

"I'm lucky she didn't toss my cell out the window." He said motioning for them to follow him. "The way you kept calling… man." Jack shook his head glancing over his shoulder at the blond. "You really shouldn't wake her."

"Its noon." Dean frowned. He was careful not to jostle the pup in the bag he carried under his arm.

"Thanks." Jack yawned again able to keep his balance on the stairs. "But you're an hour ahead." He jerked a thumb at the hall clock visible as they stepped into the upstairs hall. "And we don't open 'till two."

"Kinda late." Sam wondered but then again he didn't know their hours.

"Not when you spend your nights tending bar." Jack replied and tapped the dark wooden door. "This one's a spare but at least you wont be sleeping on the floor." He pushed the door open and let the Winchester's take a look at the sparse room. There was a large window letting in sunlight and a full sized bed set against the wall. A couple of crates and boxes were lined on the opposite wall but other than that it was clean and rather large.

"And you," Jack spared Dean a sympathetic look before leading him down the hall two doors down. "Hope you got a miracle in that bag. J's in here and grumpy as hell when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"Enough?" Dean questioned. "When'd she get to bed?" he asked because had she been sleeping like they normally did then Jaden'd had more than enough sleep for one day.

"Let's see…" Jack rubbed his face, one hand on the door knob and thought. "We were pretty busy last night, closed early- four thirty actually so…" he spread his fingers mumbling under his breath as he counted. "Give or take about six hours-."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "What the hell was she doing?"

"Working." Jack snorted. "We had a full bar last night and even with Jaden we still got slammed-."

"She's pregnant." Dean snapped. "Why did you-."

"Na-ah dude." Jack held up his hands shaking his head. "You do your cave-man thing. Me? I like everything were it is."

Dean was still wrapping his mind around the cave-man remark when Jack waved his hand and walked away. "See you in the morning."

"It is morning." Dean couldn't help but retort but Jack lazily kicked his door closed, ignoring the blond who found himself alone in the hall. Quietly, Dean opened her door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was the large canopied bed with the trellised panels sitting in the middle of the rather large bedroom. Dean couldn't help but compare it to those litters they used to carry important people in those Arabian Night movies. The only difference was, this litter held a sleeping brunette that apparently wasn't going to be happy when he woke her up.

Seeing her there, hugging the pillow, her lips slightly pouty Dean couldn't stay mad. He couldn't explain why or how but the tension, anxiety and everything else that had him driving like a bat out of hell to get to Warren just washed off him. He forgot to be mad at her for taking off and not telling him, for lying though if he followed his own retarded argument wasn't exactly lying if you didn't get asked the right question which effectively let you sidestep the whole lying part…

They were safe.

He closed the door and made his way quietly to her side where he set the bag on the coverlet. Watching her closely, Dean opened his bag and let the silver head sniff out his new surroundings. He whimpered softly and struggled to get out of the bag but with Dean's help the pup pawed his way up to Jaden's face.

Dean watched her shift, her brow furrowing as she felt the wet nose and then got a slobbering kiss. She grunted, put her hand on the pup and gently pushed him away. Dean smiled, grabbed the pup and set him on her pillow again. The pup stuck his nose in her face and this time Jaden grumbled.

"Deja…Ro…"

Dean smoothed a strand of hair off her neck and called her name softly. She made some sort of noise in the back of her throat but didn't wake.

"Go on, get 'er." Dean urged pushing the pup in the space between her neck and arm. The pup whimpered and burrowed his nose in her face. This time Jaden grumbled something he didn't catch and opened her eyes.

"Y- pero tu…Dean?" she frowned, one hand gently cupping the puppy who was happily chewing on her fingers.

"Morning." He sat on the edge of the bed, anxiety creeping back into him but she wasn't pushing the mutt away or throwing him out.

"When- I mean how- what?" Jaden sat up scooping the pup in her arm as she did and rubbing her face.

"When did we get here?" Dean questioned hoping that had been what she was trying to ask. "Just now and how what? Because I'm not sure what you meant."

"The puppy." Jaden said scratching the silver head and trying to hide tears gathering in her eyes. She could almost pretend it was Roque… almost but that day was almost three years past and the pup in her arms, though he resembled Roque, didn't look like him. For one, the pup had a pink nose where Roque's had been half white and half black with matching whiskers on either side. Roque had four white sox's and this pup only had two, his eyes were more gray than blue and Jaden could barely make out a brindle pattern on his coat. Roque had been all silver with a white collar and chest. The little guy in her arms only had a white collar but he was just as fat...

"Stopped at Warden's and picked him up. Figured I'd surprise you in Blue Earth…" he trailed off slightly frowning when Jaden wouldn't look at him. "J?" but she just shook her head. "Please don't cry." Dean begged before he could bite his tongue.

"You got me one of his puppies?" Jaden whispered holding the pup up to her face. She smiled and Dean let out a relieved sigh until the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby don't cry." Dean shifted on the bed. "I'll take him back or-."

"Don't you dare, Winchester." Jaden glared hugging the pup to her chest. "Barrabas isn't going anywhere."

"Who?" Dean questioned. Jaden sat the pup in her lap and lifted his head so the gray eyes were looking up at Dean.

"Its Aramaic." She explained. "And it fits. It means 'of the Father' and Barrabas has a lot of Roque in him."

"Aramaic…" Dean echoed.

"Your's is English." Jaden commented as Barrabas rolled onto his side and let her scratch his stomach.

"Yeah…" Dean frowned.

"Your name. It means 'from the valley'." Jaden smiled.

"Do I want to know how you know that or why?" Dean asked.

"I guess I just like to know stuff." Jaden shrugged, her eyes falling on Barrabas again. Dean wondered what else she knew and then he remembered the kids name.

"What about Sebastían. You know…" Dean trailed off watching her reaction but aside from the little frown on her face he couldn't tell whether the name meant anything to her.

"Like the Little Mermaid?" she questioned but for some reason it didn't feel right. "Its Latin… there was a city in ancient Rome…" but how did she know that? Jaden shook her head and focused on Dean. "What's with the questions? And not that I don't like my present which is why you're still in one piece but I barely got to bed…" she looked around only for Dean to hold out his cell phone.

"Five hours ago!" Jaden exclaimed. "I've got at least four more due me."

"Don't you mean three?" Dean questioned.

"Four, Winchester." Jaden held up four fingers to emphasize. "Now, you got two choices." Dean arched a blond eyebrow, amused and wondering what she would say now.

"One, go amuse yourself until I'm ready to be awake." To which he snorted and she frowned. "Or two, you take off those boots and keep me warm…"Jaden trailed off rather hoping he would pick two.

"I wondered if bringing the mutt was a good idea." Dean commented as he got up and removed his jacket. "Guess I'm not being replaced." He kicked off his boots simultaneously undoing his pants.

"Oh, he's staying with us." Jaden assured scooting back to make room for Dean. "But I have room for both of you." She teased.

"I don't like to share." Dean stated reaching across and taking Barrabas from the scruff of his neck.

"Ha!" Jaden laughed. "Now, that is hard to believe. I'm sure there's been some sharing somewhere along the road…"

Dean set Barrabas inside the bag again and put him on the fluffy chair by the foot of the bed.

"Those don't count." He said slipping under the covers. "Because they weren't you." He pulled her into his arms smiling. The look on her face was a mixture of emotions but she didn't say anything and settled herself into his side comfortably. The room grew quiet again and after a moment Jaden turned her face into his neck.

"Thank you." She murmured…

Morning… 

Apparently mornings were accompanied by obnoxious blonds banging on doors. Sam steeped into the hall leaving his notes and laptop on the bed. The same blond who'd arrived at Bobby's with Jaden's mustang was knocking on her door with a grin on his face.

"J!" he called with his palms spalyed on the door. "C'mon, honeymoon's over!"

When there was no answer he started up the banging again this time with some sort of beat to it. Sam watched Jack step into the hall barely casting an inquisitive eye at the ruckus. He walked by Garth faking a cough.

"Eunuch." He cleared his throat and kept walking.

"Dude, I'm just fucking around." Garth called to Jack's back but he was ignored. Jack spared Sam a glance as he went downstairs.

"Get away from my door, Garth!" there was a thump as something hit the door and Garth jumped back chuckling.

"C'mon, J-."

"I'm gonna fuck with you, pendejo!"

"Whoa… name calling this early?" Garth ribbed with another chuckled. "Alright, I'm a goin'. See ya at the bar-."

"Que te larges puto!" Jaden yelled again but Garth was already walking away. Again, Sam got a glance but not a word of hello or good morning. He stood in his doorway glancing at the stairs and the closed door his brother was behind. Sam was definitely feeling left out and it wasn't a good feeling. Deciding to do something, Sam headed downstairs to offer his help.

The scrape of chairs was the first sound that reached his ears as he stepped through the store room into the dark hallway. He could hear them talking and then music played from the speakers mounted around the bar. Sam walked into the pit and stopped. He hadn't really taken the time to take a good look at the bar when they walked in. Now he let his eyes wander over the wooden beams overhead, the dark wooden floor that surprisingly ran in a 'v' design throughout the bar. He'd never seen something like that done before and had to admit it really attracted a person's eye.

Garth cleared his throat getting Jack and Sam's attention. Again the 'left out' feeling struck the younger Winchester full force.

"I… can I help…?" Sam asked looking around at the tables with the chairs still on top.

"Unless you're going to tell me why my sister and our friend 'died'…" Jack replied standing at the bar. Sam didn't know how to answer that and silence stretched out uncomfortably.

"How hard is it to keep a door closed?" Garth asked as he dropped another chair onto the floor and pushed it into the table. "I mean, not opening it helps."

"We didn't open the gates." Sam was quick to defend.

"Garth never said anything about opening." Jack noted. He never took his eyes from Sam and so didn't miss the sudden tensing of his jaw at mention of the gates.

"Keeping them closed isn't the same as opening." Garth agreed moving to another table. Sam was decidedly uncomfortable. He'd been fighting to prove he wasn't evil, that it wasn't his fault the gates were open but there was that underlying guilt. Because the YED had wanted him, it killed their Mother and then it went after Jaden's Aunt and Mother… how many people were hurt because of him?

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "About your friend-."

"Sister." Jack corrected in a harsh tone. His brown eyes darkened, anger clearly on his features. "My sister, has a demon walking her around."

Sam nodded, turned those puppy brown eyes on the men at the bar and hoped they would believe he really was sorry about everything. It wasn't as if he'd gone and purposely tried to hurt them, he hadn't asked for the life he was living and he'd lost plenty already. How much more was he supposed to loose? And Dean…

"I'm sorry. We tried…" they did, tried very hard to keep the gates closed, to save people but… "We cant save everyone." And wasn't that a slap in the face?

"She's right." Garth noted. His blue eyes watched Sam with cold detachment. He turned to Jack with a slightly arched brow. "The way he looks at you. Almost makes me want to believe him."

Sam stiffened at the implied insult, that he would lie to them.

"Almost." Jack agreed though he hadn't bought a word the evil brother had said. Both were to blame for his little sister getting possessed and killed. Because no matter what, Esme was dead. Jaden had explained it, said there was no way of telling if she'd survive an exorcism. For all they knew the demon had put her through the wringer, she could've been shot or stabbed- no. It was easier for Jack to think of little Esme as dead. It was easier to grieve her now, to mourn her instead of wondering when they'd get her back or if.

Garth noticed the slight confusion on Sam and snorted derisively. This was the evil dude Jaden ha d told them about? This was guy responsible for all their troubles?

"What a joke." He scoffed returning to his duties and flicking on the signs. "You're not the only hunter's who've come through here." He told Sam. "We've heard all about the Devil's Gates and the famous Winchester brothers."

"Jaden's heard plenty more she wont tell us." Jack added with a scowl. He had a good idea of why she wasn't telling them more than they knew.

"She thinks we're useless." Garth cut in. "You know, I'm pretty fucking tired of her thinking we're pussy's." he ranted. Jack arched a dark eyebrow hearing that.

"She doesn't think I'm a pussy." He denied partly scoffing. Garth stopped in mid stride and glared at Jack.

"Jaden doesn't think we can 'handle' ourselves." Garth repeated and they both knew what he meant.

"Hey, I just helped commit arson." Jack reminded the blond. That drew Sam's attention but neither guy was elaborating on the comments flying back and forth.

"She thinks we're both pussy's." Garth stated with finality. Jack flipped him off and ignored Garth's double bird. He eyed Sam again trying to figure out how John Winchester had grown an evil son and why he hadn't nipped the problem in the bud as soon as he found out.

"Save you're excuses." Jack told Sam. "You're brother's the only reason we aren't turning you over."

"It helps he knocked her up." Garth added drawing Jack's glare.

"Garth." He warned but the blond wasn't going to shut up with just a look.

"You know I'm right." He retorted because Jaden could threaten them with castration and hot pokers shoved in tender places all she wanted. saying and doing were two different things and though she might, maybe torture the demons both Jack and Garth were her friends. The only two non-family relations she'd let in on her chosen profession and that gave them some leeway… at least they thought so.

"Dean's your 'get out of jail' card." Garth warned Sam. "So I suggest you don't piss her off."

Because Sam was not on her good list and she sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to do what John hadn't if it came to that time.

"Wont make a difference once RJ finds out." Jack grumbled as he started to stock up the bar coolers with beers.

"Its your nuts." Garth snorted. "Me? I'd like to stay in one piece."

"Pussy." Jack snipped only for Garth to flip him the bird yet again.

Sam found himself on the outside of the conversation again. Both men ignored his presence, they warned and now ignored him. It was frustrating knowing they blamed him for the sister, for the demons- hell they pretty much blamed everything on him. No matter what Dean said, Sam knew he was pretty much alone. He wasn't even sticking around to help keep Gordon off his ass or the hunters the crazy man sent after him. No, because now Dean was the only thing keeping Sam from dying in his sleep while they stayed at Luc's. 

W

He felt his child move.

This was real. He wasn't dreaming, it wasn't a hallucination or figment of his imagination… Dean splayed his fingers over his child, felt another bump on his palm and smiled. He'd been awake for the past hour, listening to her breathe, watching her sleep. He took the time to study her, memorize the way her lips parted just slightly when she sighed sleepily. The way her lashes curled, the curve of her cheek and the freckles peppering the bridge of her nose… This. This is what he would take with him. The feel of her in his arms, the warmth of her body, the scent of flowers in her hair… This would keep him company in the pit, keep him sane…

Fear.

He lived with it constantly and it pissed him off. Being afraid wasn't something Dean Winchester would ever admit to but it was getting harder to pretend he wasn't afraid of dying.

He knew where he was going.

He knew who he was leaving behind.

'I'm sorry…'

But sorry wasn't going to get him out of his deal and burying his face in her hair wasn't going to change the fact he was practically abandoning her and their child.

Would it have made a difference had Jaden shown up earlier? Would he have let Sam stay dead if she were there…

The truth was Dean had no choice but to make the deal. He'd promised. Not only was Sam his little brother, the only family he had that was bound to him by blood, he'd given his word. He promised John. He promised to take care of Sam and he'd done so his entire life… Dean promised.

'I don't want to die.'

"Dean…" Jaden murmured. Her brow furrowed and she turned or she tried to. Now that baby Winchester was growing it was becoming rather difficult to move the extra weight.

"I'm here." Dean murmured. He pressed a kiss into her cheek then rubbed his scruff against her soft skin. As usual Jaden's lips turned up and she gave a contented little moaning sigh. She somehow managed to curl into his side.

"Where you talking to someone?" Jaden murmured. She grazed her short finger nails lightly over Dean's chest. It was a bittersweet ache, holding her- being that close and knowing he'd leave this bit of heaven…

"No darlin'." He murmured into her neck. "Its just us." The light snuffing yip at their feet reminded Dean of their bed buddy. He raised his head and glanced at the silver bundle that wouldn't sleep anywhere else since the day Jaden hugged the pup to her chest. "And Barbie."

"His name is Barrabas." Jaden grouched finally waking up enough to defend her mutt. "That's his name and I'm pretty sure I heard you talking…" her brow furrowed as she tried to remember what she'd heard. "Somebody died?"

Dean tried not to show his surprise but it was difficult to keep his body from tensing up. He covered it by shifting, wondering how she'd 'heard' when he hadn't said anything.

'Not out loud.' And then Dean cast a wary eye on the little brunette in his arms.

As far as he knew Jaden wasn't doing her mind-probe thingy. A clear image of the old man in Los Angeles – Damien.

"I don't like you." He'd said and then closed the door in their faces. Yeah, Dean remembered the grumpy old man and arguing with Sam only for Damien to let Jaden in. just like that…

"No baby." Dean answered.

"Good." Jaden let out a little sigh. "I don't like when people die." She hid her face in his shoulder trying to push the past back into the dark corners of her mind. Dean threaded his fingers through her hair, the motion seemed to soothe her and it certainly calmed him.

Dean relished their moments alone. There'd been more in the past week since they'd been living at Luc's.

Jaden's idea.

It was also the first time Dean had made money without a cue stick in his hand or at a card table. He had a new respect for bartenders because it sure as hell wasn't as easy as they made it look. He hadn't been happy when Jaden stepped behind the bar but Dean couldn't convince her to take it easy and then she'd sent him to the kitchen!

Now that had been a disaster waiting to happen and Dean sure as hell didn't disappoint. There were burned fries and onion rings. Jaden's easiest appetizer had somehow caught on fire and after he screwed up the seventh order Dean was mercifully removed from the kitchen and away from 'Nando, the cook.

Jack and Garth had plenty to say and Dean found himself accepting the good natured teasing. He was completely different from his usual gruff exterior and keep at a distance manner. Jaden saw him smile more, heard Dean actually laugh and he even played with Barrabas. She was positive the dog liked him more than her but she didn't care or mind. This was the normal life John had wanted for his son, the life they should've had and Jaden was grateful Dean could enjoy even this little bit of time. She could pretend it had always been like this, for both of them…

Dean hardly noted Sam's absence though he made it a point to check up on him. He'd warned the geek to watch his thoughts around Jaden now that she was back to the ESP thing and that it was obviously on the frits. They were both careful around her not that Sam spent much time at the bar. Dean didn't bitch at Sam about it and that only added to Sam's annoyance. For the first time it was Sam wanting to drag Dean away from the life he'd wanted and fought with their Dad about. Dean was getting the normal. Dean, the one who followed their Dad's every order like it came from God-.

It wasn't fair. To think that way. Sam knew it but it didn't change the fact he was jealous of Dean's happy life.

'Its not going to last long.'

And that was the only reason Sam gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut. Because Dean was going to hell in less than four months. Because this was the least Sam could do, let his brother enjoy his moment of bliss with a woman he'd loved when they were kids and hadn't seen in a decade. A woman with no memory of her past- at least not the past the Winchester's were familiar with- and who belonged to another man. She had a family that didn't know whether she was alive or dead and hadn't bothered to search her out. But all that didn't matter because Sam owed this much to his big brother. He owed Dean…

W

"Alright, somebody's gotta ask."

"No." Jaden stopped at the bar with a warning look at the blond.

"You don't even know wh-."

"I don't care." Jaden said cutting Garth off. He turned to the green eyed blond walking past the pit and chuckling.

"Can we consider Barbie an engagement ring?" Jack asked from the opposite end of the bar.

"His name is Barrarbas." Jaden snapped but Jack didn't look away from Dean. "And he's just a puppy."

"Then what are your intenti-."

"Jack." Jaden warned hugging Barrabas to her chest and scratching the silver head. "Knock it off." Because the sudden questions were making her uncomfortable and Dean's silence wasn't helping.

"J, he knocks you up and-."

"I'm a grown woman." Jaden retorted as Jack glared at her. "Dean didn't do anything I didn't want to do already. And I don't need either of you nosing into my personal life."

"Then who is?" Jack demanded. "because RJ, Tim and Tomás sure as hell have no clue you're…" he trailed off and waved a hand at her protruding belly. Jaden gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ay por Dios! What is so difficult about the word?" she demanded.

"You got nothing to worry about." Dean said at her back. He set Jaden's duffel on the table and faced Garth and Jack. "I'll be talking to RJ."

Jaden didn't say a word and it had Dean feeling nervous. The truth was Jaden didn't know what to say to that. She was surprised and difficult as it was to keep her emotions from showing on her face she managed not to let them see her confusion.

Why was Dean suddenly so gung-ho for telling her uncle he knocked her up?

Did she want him to tell them? Suddenly the normal life wasn't so appealing anymore. Not when you had to deal with these sorts of situations and uncomfortable questions where people couldn't even say the word 'pregnant'.

W


	20. Angel Eyes

**Angel Eyes...**

_**Blue Earth, Minnesota…**_

Pastor Jim had no qualms about bringing up the subject foremost on his mind regarding the couple living under his roof. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew the sleeping arrangements aggravated them both. Still, neither voiced any complaints and respected him enough to follow his one rule.

He found Dean moving furniture in what would become the nursery. Pastor Jim stood in the door and smiled gently at the young man he'd seen grow up, had put to bed on a few occasions… This deal Dean had made, it worried Pastor Jim because it was coming time to pay up and there was no out in sight. Just once, Dean had shown how much this was weighing on him, how much it hurt to know he was leaving behind the life he'd dreamed of having one day.

His own family…

"You come to help, Pastor Jim?" Dean asked as he set the full size mattress against the wall.

"I'll leave the heavy lifting to you young ones." Jim replied though he took a step into the room. "I'm glad to get you alone, Dean. There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about."

Dean cast a wary eye at the door and into the hall. He didn't want Jaden anywhere around when Pastor Jim or Sam wanted to have one of those talks.

"Its alright, son. Ellen took her into town." Pastor Jim nodded towards the only available furniture and Dean hesitantly walked over the to the window.

"Are you going to give me the speech again, Pastor Jim?" Dean asked trying to sound as though he wasn't annoyed by it. The last thing he wanted was another 'your living in sin' sermon because it wasn't going to do him any good to repent and ask forgiveness. Dean already knew he was heading to the pit so what did it matter if he was good in His eyes or not?

"This one is different." Pastor Jim replied in a dry tone. He glanced out the window thinking of the Winchester's as boys, when they'd stop by and John left them in his care. Dean had always been careful of Sam, watching over the younger boy even when he was annoyed by the constant questions and shadowing.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" he asked quietly.

"Do…?" Dean stuffed his hands in his jeans and waited for the older man to elaborate on the question.

"About Jaden and the baby and your situation-."

"I'm not telling her anything." Dean straightened, pushed away from the wall and glared.

"That's not what I'm asking. You don't want us to tell her, we know and we've agreed. But what I want to know is your intentions, Dean." Pastor Jim looked at him expectantly and Dean realized what the man of God was asking. Dean shook his head and snorted a laugh.

"Intentions… yeah, everyone's keen on knowing my 'intentions'." Dean chuckled humorlessly. "You know, that's the sort of thing J's Dad should be asking. Maybe her brother, hell even an uncle- but there's nobody." He was trying to keep the anger from his tone, from seeping into his voice because where the hell were they? Where was this family she was supposed to have? They couldn't all be busy in Los Angeles fixing or remodeling or whatever the hell they were doing, it couldn't be more important than trying to find her. Could it?

"Dean, we don't know much about those events in Los Angeles and the fact you haven't told her-."

"Means I don't want her to know." Dean cut in. "I don't want her worrying about things she cant remember-."

"You're afraid she'll leave." Pastor Jim could tell his words were true by the sudden quiet and the look on Dean's face. "Dean…" he sighed and shook his head. "You are both too stubborn. Lord help us if this child gets the same temperament."

"You can handle it Pastor Jim." Dean assured with the beginnings of a smile he didn't really feel but put forth anyway. "You put up with me…"

"Yes, well…" Pastor Jim smiled sadly. He sure as hell didn't want this boy going to hell. It wasn't right and he didn't deserve it. The look on the old mans face made Dean uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and answered the question.

"I thought about it. Asking her…"

"And?" Jim questioned rather surprised Dean would admit his doubts.

"Well, for one she'd probably say 'No'." Dean glared because Pastor Jim apparently thought it was funny. "Then it occurred to me she'd laugh."

"No, no-." Pastor Jim cut his chuckle short and schooled his features into seriousness. "She wont laugh though I'm almost positive you'd shock her."

"Huh." Dean grunted. That hadn't been one of the reactions he'd pictured. "Nah," he shook his head once again stuffing his hands in his jeans. "What's the point Pastor Jim? I got nothing to give her, I'm going to hell…"

"We still have time Dean." Pastor Jim assured in a firm voice that said he wouldn't hear otherwise. "For now, all you can do is make a choice."

Dean hung his head. Pastor Jim gave a squeeze of his shoulder and left him in the nursery to think.

_'A choice.'_

He fingered the flat box in his pocket thinking of the silver heart Jaden had been admiring in the store the day before. It wasn't anything special, not anything fancy but the way she'd been looking at it…

"Make a choice…"

W

Almost three weeks and the nursery was finally empty and cleaned to her satisfaction. All Dean had to do now was help pick out the paint, the crib and other furniture… The things he hadn't actually thought or imagined himself doing. Surprisingly, Dean wasn't annoyed by the shopping, he was actually enjoying himself. He thought about the baby and pictured Jaden rocking back and forth…

"No antiques." She said yet again.

"They'll last-."

"Nope. Don't want 'em, don't need 'em, we aren't getting any." Jaden repeated as Dean helped up from the rocking chair. "Don't like that rocker."

"This is the fifth store we've been to, J." Dean reminded her. "You haven't picked a single thing for the nursery-."

"There's nothing I like." Jaden retorted. She walked around the next aisle with Dean walking behind her. This was where he should've been annoyed, gotten pissed off and walked out but Dean was actually amused. Last week she'd been 'in like' with _everything_ they saw in the stores or the display windows. Hell, even the rocker she'd been sitting had been one of her 'most favorite' things for the nursery.

"J, we need a break."

Jaden frowned, turned around with both hands on her belly.

"Let's walk around the park." He took her arm and they headed out of the store with Jaden feeling just a little nervous. Had he been talking to the guys? Did one of them spill the beans and tell Dean about the little fairy kidnapping in _Peacock_? Because if that was the case she had some balls to snip…

A couple of minutes later they were walking along a brick path through the park in silence and Jaden couldn't help thinking this was just as uncomfortable as their last walk in the park had been.

"Why are all our walks full of uncomfortable silences?" Jaden asked stopping to look at him.

"Uh…" Dean looked as though he were caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah," Jaden rolled her eyes and started walking again. "That totally made sense."

Dean walked a little behind her scowling at her smart ass remark but he was just too nervous. He couldn't remember having felt like that in a long while, years even and here he was, about to ask- or getting the courage to ask…

"Have you…" he began only to trail off and stuff his hands inside the jacket. "Do you wa-." He clamped his mouth shut at the last moment cursing himself.

"Now whose the mind reader?" Jaden asked with a little frown. She watched him a moment which had Dean squirming under his collar. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm no-. Just… don't laugh." Dean sighed. He took both her hands in his and looked into her brown eyes.

_'Courage, Winchester. This isn't some hunt, she's the Mother of your child.'_

With a slight nod Dean took a knee, his eyes still on Jaden, so he didn't miss the shock on her face.

"Ay Dios mio!" Jaden quickly jerked her hands out of his and turned away. "Get up!" she called over her shoulder refusing to turn around and muttering in Spanish.

"What the hell, Jaden?" Dean demanded surprised by her reaction and not at all happy.

"Que te levantes dije!" she snapped barely glancing over her shoulder at him. She looked around the park hoping they hadn't attracted any attention only to find a sweet old couple on a bench watching them with smiles on their faces. "Freaking perfect." She muttered and turned to Dean. "_Please_, will you get up!" she begged as she tugged on his jacket. "This isn't funny-."

"I'm not joking around." Dean snapped as he got up. Jaden started walking, her bulk making it easier for Dean to catch up. "Jaden- ok." He pulled her to a stop and ran a hand through his short hair. "You didn't laugh but I think maybe it would've been better." He muttered because this wasn't one of the reactions he'd pictured her having. "What…?"

"What were you planning, Dean?" Jaden demanded feeling her face grow hot and not just with embarrassment.

"Well… I-. I was…" Dean felt tongue tied. Nothing he said was going to sound right coming out of his mouth, he could tell by the look on her face.

"Was there a specific question you had in mind?" she demanded. "One that requires you to be on your knee?"

"Umm, ye-."

"What the hell for?" Jaden snapped glaring at him before he could finish answering her.

"What do you mean what the hell for?" Dean questioned much louder. He didn't get it. Why was she so upset? Unless she didn't want him to ask her… But why? Did she know about… Because he hadn't said a word about them, about Ryan and her kid…

Had Tomás?

"I'm pregnant!" Jaden yelled.

"I know!" Dean retorted waving his hands at her because it was difficult not to see that.

"That doesn't mean you have to-. That you shoul-. That you-." But she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

Why was he making this so complicated now? She thought he was happy the way they were, not that the sleeping arrangement made her happy but they were 'together'. Wasn't that enough? Why did he have to go and do this?

"Ask you to marry me?" he demanded only for her to wince. Dean scowled, pushed away the gut wrenching disappointment. "Why the hell not? Why shouldn't I ask? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't-."

"Because I don't want you to!" Jaden yelled refusing to let her gathering tears spill over. She hated crying and thanks to baby Winchester she found herself unable to control when or why or even how.

Dean was silent and she hated that he pulled away from her. She'd bruised his ego, the manly macho side and maybe laughing it off as a joke wouldn't have been so bad…

"I don't-. You don't have to alright." Jaden sighed and pressed her hands over her eyes hoping to stanch the threatening damn of tears. "You're not obligated to do the right thing. That's not-."

"Obligated?" Dean echoed suddenly pissed off. "You think I'm asking because I have to?" he demanded, green eyes flashing. Jaden blinked, confused because why else would he even _think_ to ask…

"Well, I…" Jaden thought quiet was safer, better anyway so she didn't say anything else.

"My God…" Dean sighed closing his eyes and striving for patience. "You are one pig headed woman." He declared.

"Hey! I-."

"I want to!" Dean yelled and Jaden closed her mouth, surprised. "Nobody's making me, Jaden. _I _want us married. _Me_. I want us sleeping in the same bed, I want you next to me- hell I haven't slept through the night since we've been in _Blue Earth_!"

Dean didn't know what to make of the expression on Jaden's face. Her eyes were definitely full of tears, they shone brighter and her lips trembled…

"The first day I saw you…" Dean let out a breath and took her hands in his again. "You walked past me and didn't even notice." He smoothed a loose strand of hair away from her cheek and let his fingers twine it around.

"I noticed." Jaden whispered because it was difficult not to see him. She couldn't let herself fully believe this was all his idea because…

"You kept ignoring me." Dean objected.

"You followed me." Jaden reminded him. Dean was a bit surprised she would know that but shrugged it off.

"It wasn't difficult…" he tried a smile and got one in return. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Jaden looked on curiously as Dean picked though the soft leather until he carefully pulled out an old piece of paper. He held it out to her, head slightly tilted to the side. "I've kept it with me since…"

Dean watched Jaden turn over the picture, the corners were badly frayed and the image had suffered the long years in his wallet but there was no denying the face that stared back at Jaden was hers. A younger version…

"Someone took this." Jaden said as her fingers lightly ran over her own face. She could tell because her attention was away from the camera. She couldn't remember what day it had been but she was alone half reclined on a bench watching something.

"Your face." Dean said running a finger over her cheek. "There was something in your eyes." Something he hadn't been able to explain but had felt drawn to. Now he knew, it was the same way he looked sometimes, as though the past was catching up, playing out again and no matter how you tried to change events, change your reaction you knew it wouldn't make a difference because it was done. The past was past…

"Maybe you aren't as much a heathen as I assumed." Jaden murmured looking up at him. Dean arched an eyebrow at that but Jaden slipped her arms around his waist. Dean held her, his eyes falling on the old couple who waved at him. The old man gave him a thumbs up and Dean couldn't help his grin.

"J…" he pulled away and dug in his jacket pocket. "Its not exactly…" he pulled out a small flat box and handed it to her.

"Ooh, presents." Jaden smiled taking the little box from him. "How do you know I'm the type of girl who likes presents?"

"Don't all girls?" Dean retorted dryly. Jaden shrugged and looked down at the perfect silver heart nestled in the cotton.

"How did…?" Jaden lifted the hollow charm and admired yet again the scrolls and loops, noticing again the tiny daisies etched into the edges.

"I do pay attention." Dean replied taking the thin chair and looping it around her wrist. He'd watched her in the store, hadn't said a word but when she wasn't looking had asked the cashier to box it.

So he hadn't gotten her a ring but they hadn't done anything the way it was supposed to be done. Not the way everybody else said it was supposed to be done.

"Thank you." Jaden hooked a finger at him and Dean leaned down for his 'thank you'.

W

She hadn't believed him, hadn't let herself get excited or think about what they were doing. If you had no expectations, if you weren't hoping for something, you couldn't be disappointed. That was her philosophy; don't expect anything and you can be pleasantly surprised. Jaden admitted she was a pessimist, wouldn't argue the fact but deep down she knew; hope was the last thing anyone can loose and no matter what, hope was always there.

Jaden stared in the full length mirror; her thoughts were all over the place. She thought of her Mother as Ellen finished with the last pin. She wished it were her Mother fussing with her hair. It should've been Evangelina and then Jaden wondered what her Father would say about all of it. Her sister's had done things in the proper order, would he be disappointed?

Why did it matter?

They weren't there and she wasn't about to call and give them the news. To them she was a liar, she was the crazy little sister they never mentioned and avoided. Well, she'd do this on her own too. She'd deal with this new life somehow.

"White." Jaden grimaced while her fingers plucked at the gauzy material and tried not to think about her decisions, whether or not she was wrong…

"All brides should wear white." Ellen said at her side. Her smile was motherly and maybe she was thinking of Jo, wishing it were her daughter she'd help to get ready one day.

"I feel like a hypocrite." Jaden stated. "I mean, look at me." she smoothed the skirt of the dress over her protruding belly. Ellen chuckled but lay a gentle hand on the swell of her stomach.

"This one's going to be a handful." Ellen said softly as she felt the internal stirrings of the child who'd never get to meet its Father. Her smiled turned sad again but Jaden assumed she was thinking of Jo and her absence.

"A handful I'll be popping out in three months." Jaden muttered rubbing her hands in soothing circles over her belly and the life squirming around inside her. She had no idea, boy or girl and didn't want to know ahead of time.

_'It should be a surprise.'_

Dean said he didn't care one way or another, he was happy though they hardly discussed it other than agreeing the best place for them to live was at Pastor Jim's. Dean had already started on the nursery, converting the small bedroom next to the one the boys used. After today it would be 'their' bedroom.

_'Ours.'_ She thought, still not used to thinking in terms of two, as in him _and_ her, they, theirs…

"It's too late for second thoughts." Ellen said at her side when she noticed the look on Jaden's face.

There was doubt and though a normal reaction, under the circumstances Ellen was sure the little brunette wouldn't hesitate to turn and leave. Ellen had no idea what she would do if it came to that.

Dean.

This was his life, the last 3months of it and he wanted to do things right, before the end. He wanted and gave up so much, too many things, it wouldn't be fair- hell, it _wasn't_ fair. Ellen set her shoulders and moved purposely towards the door because Dean was getting what he wanted and come hell or high water she was going to do her damndest to see it happen.

The boy was due some 'happily ever after'.

"Time for this wedding to get started, Jaden."

Jaden smiled and followed her to the door; she paused and looked up at Ellen. "I wouldn't run from him."

Ellen relaxed just a bit, her own smile amused. "The boy would chase you down."

Jaden snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes as she headed into the hallway. "I wouldn't get far like this." She motioned to the swell of her belly visible under the gauzy dress. "No, Ellen. It's easier to deal with Dean than to avoid him." She smiled softly. "He's too damn stubborn."

·

"Dean." He sighed, wiped a hand over his face and tried to find the right words- better words than he'd used before- to voice his protest. His brother was deceiving her, no one had told her about the deal and no one would say anything because Dean asked. He gave them the 'dying wish' speech and they caved. Hell, Sam had caved too, felt the guilt weigh him down because hadn't his brother made the deal to save him? His brother was headed to hell for him.

"You got the rings?" Dean asked ignoring the look on Sam's face. The dark head nodded and for once his hair didn't get into his eyes. Dean realized his little brother had actually combed it. Sam held out his hand with the gray velvet box resting in his palm. The rings were pure silver; a fancy vine design surrounded the square cut moonstone. She'd told him about the little pendant she'd lost as a kid; it had been a simple moonstone mounted on a silver back- her favorite piece of jewelry… Dean hoped she liked this one. Bobby had gone to a lot of trouble to get them made.

"You should tell her." Sam repeated.

"Damn it." Annoyance flashed over Dean's features but then he sighed and all Sam noticed was the tired look in the green eyes, the droop to his brother's shoulders. "I don't want her to get upset. It's not good for them Sam. So for today can we pretend we're just two brothers?" Dean pleaded. "And the handsome one is getting hitched." He added with a grin. Sam shook his head, amazed at his brother's ability to put on the happy mask.

Why couldn't Jaden see it?

"I thought _you_ were getting married." Sam quipped as they walked towards the hallway. Dean cast him a slight glare.

"Funny, ha-ha." He retorted opening the door. "_I'm_ the handsome one."

Sam smiled and followed Dean into the hall and through the house.

"You are sorta pretty." He teased.

"Dude." Dean frowned. "You're the pretty one. Using those puppy dog eyes…"

·

Pastor Jim waited under the trees with Sam and Dean to his left. Bobby stood with Ellen, both in their Sunday best. The boys had seen Bobby in a suit before but it was the first time Ellen wore a dress. Sam was surprised Dean hadn't made some sort of crack in place of the compliment. Ellen had been pleased and a little apart stood Garth, also in a suit Jack had forced him into. Pastor Jim eyed the young man who kept stealing glances in Sam's direction. He'd noticed the stiff replies or answers both men and Jaden gave Sam whenever the boy asked or spoke to either of them directly. He knew Jaden still harbored doubts regarding Sam, something Pastor Jim would have to speak to her about. He gave a thankful prayer she at least hadn't pointed a gun or shot the boy. The only one who seemed to be sincere was her cousin, Tomás. Pastor Jim had noticed his quiet presence and studied the dark haired young man. The piercing blue eyes didn't stray from Dean but there was only acceptance. He'd heard the young men talking and felt his own guilt weigh on him for the deceit. But it was a day for happiness and Pastor Jim was going to do his best to make it so.

The only music that played was the song of birds in the trees over their heads. Tomás led Jaden past the four guests and stopped in front of Pastor Jim.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" he intoned with a warm smile on his face. He might not like lying but there was no point in causing her un-needed stress in her condition. When the time came he'd explain to her, try and offer some comforting words but mostly he'd try and keep her from doing something stupid. A daunting feat knowing her as he did but not an impossible task.

"I do." Tomás answered and then turned, offering her hand to Dean. He noticed the blond looked a little anxious but Dean didn't hesitate to take Jaden's hand and stand beside her.

Tomás moved off to Jack and Garth's side and listened as the ceremony took place.

Both had decided on an outdoor ceremony and the spot was pretty. Trees lined one side while on the other they were bordered by the small lake.

Jack brought his attention back to the couple saying their 'I do's'. He hadn't been happy with Garth for letting her go off with the Winchester's especially with what happened to her in _Lincoln_. She'd cut off his protest with her second piece of news since the baby and that had left him speechless long enough for her to say she expected them both by the end of the week and hung up.

So there he was, watching his friend say 'I do', watching them exchange rings and wishing he could've been there for his sister, wished Esmy were alive and well instead of possessed by some demon. God only knew what his sister could be suffering…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Pastor Jim beamed, motioned for Dean to kiss his bride which he suddenly felt nervous of doing. Very gently Dean cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Jaden lean into him, the warmth from her body and the protesting child they were squishing seeped into him. Jaden grimaced, pulled back and frowned down at her belly.

"Deja de fregar." She ordered. "I'm busy right now." Jaden added a slight pat to her side as Dean grinned then Ellen hugged him while Bobby stood back grinning.

The only ones missing from his family were John and Mary. She would've cried, all women cried at weddings, even Ellen was teary eyed.

What would John have said? What advice would his Father given him on this day?

"Congratulations." Sam said as he hugged him. "Dad would've been happy…" he stepped back and both suffered an awkward pause and then Bobby was offering his congratulations, the closest person Dean had to a Father now.

"Can we eat now?" Garth asked over their happy voices. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him but all he felt was Jaden's elbow in his side. "Ow!"

"Dude, I can't take you anywhere." Jack grouched shaking his head. Tomás shook his head in amusement, especially when the blond looked surprised.

"What. She actually cooked." Garth replied hooking a thumb in Jaden's direction.

"Food's back at the house." Ellen said to the group, not hiding her smile. "Come on."

Jaden slipped her arm through Dean's admiring the ring he'd placed on her finger a few minutes before. She knew he'd asked Bobby to get it for him and the heart charm hadn't left her wrist since Dean had slipped on the delicate bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked in her ear as they walked behind the others. Jaden smiled up at him nodding.

"Of course I like it." She replied and stopping rose on her toes for a kiss. "You remembered the moonstone."

Dean was happy; more than he had a right to be considering what he was doing but he wasn't going to let that marre their day.

·

They gathered in the living room, each with a plate of food and talked. Dean hovered by Jaden's side, ever careful of her and their growing child. He didn't want anything to worry her and for the most part nothing had.

"Who's ready to get drunk?" Garth asked setting himself at the drink table and preparing his tools. Jaden laughed, feeling warm and cozy in the soft chair.

"I swear he doesn't leave the house without his basic necessitates." She said to Dean.

"Hold on." Tomás ordered. "Before anyone starts getting drunk, I'm gonna want some cake." He grinned looking at his cousin. "I know _you_ like cake…"

"Help me up." Jaden held her hands out and wiggled her fingers. "And not one smart ass remark or joke." She warned with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it coz." Tomás laughed grabbing one hand as Dean took her other. They pulled her up from the fluffy chair noting the happy flush in her cheeks. Jaden couldn't deny she was happy. For once she felt comfortable, accepted by the people around her. She stopped suddenly, looking at her feet and frowning when her belly got in the way.

"Barrabas! Get your tail out from under my feet." She ordered and got a whine in response. The pudgy looking pit couldn't keep his tail from wagging even tucked under his ass. Again, Jaden couldn't keep her stern tone especially when Barrabas looked at her with those big blue-gray eyes.

"Hey," Dean reached down and grabbed the mutt. "What'd I say about that?" he demanded. Everyone heard the loud yipping bark but it was the pink tongue that slobbered over Dean's cheek that earned the laughter. "Dammit… ugh."

"Oh I'm not kissing you until you wash your face." Jaden laughed. Dean wiped his hand over his cheek not at all bothered by the laughter. He was happy and he could see Jaden was as well, her smile reached her eyes, made them sparkle with mirth… Its exactly what he wanted.

"Guess you did your part." Dean said to the bundle under his arm, this time avoiding the searching nose.

·

Jack took the pictures, it was his hobby and there was plenty of cake to go around. Garth started on the drinks and pretty soon everyone was very happy indeed.

"Cherry kiss for the bride." Garth announced handing Jaden a clear fizzling drink with a cherry swimming on top of the ice.

"Hold on." Dean intercepted the drink eyeing the blond with annoyance. "What part of her being pregnant don't you get?"

"Is that a trick question?" Garth quipped.

"Its safe, Dean." Jaden reached up for her drink again only for Dean to pull away. "Quit messing with my husband, white boy." She sat very still for a second, taking in what she'd just said.

_'Yup, that was weird.'_ But the men hadn't seemed to notice.

"Dude, its just crushed ice, cherry syrup, seven up and a maraschino cherry." Garth explained with a grin. "Totally virgin for the not so virgin bride."

"You can kick his ass now, honey." Jaden said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Am I lying?" Garth questioned.

"You're about to loose some nuts." Jaden retorted sipping her drink now that Dean had tasted the non-alcoholic beverage.

"How 'bout I get you a Black Grape Fizz instead and we call it even." Garth said heading back to his make shift bar.

"A what?" Dean asked sitting on the arm of the plush chair Jaden had sunk into.

"Its non-alcoholic and more like a smoothie." Jaden answered with a smile. "They know I don't like to drink."

"Its time you two had your dance." Tomás said stopping behind the chair.

"I just sat down." Jaden frowned.

"Right," Tomás scoffed. "You've been sitting on your rump, mas de una hora."

"Y por eso no me quiero levanter. Aqui estoy bien comoda." Jaden replied smugly.

·

_"Angel eyes, you have Angel eyes…"_ Dean smiled as he sang along to the song. "_Such a smile, lights up my life..."_ he was careful not to hold her too close, still wary of hurting the baby, as they swayed to the music. _"You're a dream come true; now I'm holding you, and I'll never, never let you go…"_

Jaden smiled, reached up and lay her palm over his cheek and just listened. He couldn't possibly know this was her favorite song and that made the moment more special.

_"I will never let you go."_ Dean grinned as the words rocked over the stereo in Pastor Jim's living room. _"First time I laid my eyes upon you, All my dreams were answered, First time I kissed your tender lips, My love to you I surrendered…"_

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile as the song played and ignored Garth's whoops. He was happy just holding her…

_Angel eyes  
My heart relies  
On the love you give to me  
You never let me down  
You're always by my side  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go _

_Sam watched from his corner as Dean had his first dance with Jaden. He_ was happy for his brother, he was… but it was all a lie. Everyone, they were all lying…

_'Because Dean asked them to. Because Dean deserves to be happy.'_

_When my heart starts to crumble  
And the tears start to fall _

_"You hold me close with tender lovin', And give me strength to carry on."_ Dean took up the song again. The words more true than Jaden thought. She had no idea, didn't know this was the beginning of the end…

_I'll never let you go  
You're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me_  
You're all I need

Jaden let her voice softly follow the last verse, her eyes locked with Dean's.

_"And I'll never, never let you go…"_

·

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota…_**

Three weeks, that's how long she'd been married to Dean and so far the honeymoon period was still in effect. She couldn't complain because Dean, even though he was seriously overprotective and too damn careful, hadn't stopped working on the nursery or prevented her from helping. Anytime he passed her, he gave her tummy a little pat, he loved to play music for the baby and at night he would sometimes rest his head and listen. Jaden could almost swear they had some sort of silent communication going on because the baby knew when Dean was around. Just hearing him got her some inner bumps that wouldn't settle until Dean spoke or touched her stomach.

Jaden hardly noticed the lack of hunting, mostly because she was busy with the nursery and happy with Dean but also because she didn't have the constant reminder of Sam around. He'd spent the last week at Bobby's trying to figure out Dean's deal and tracking down the colt. Both, things Jaden hadn't heard or knew about and that's how Dean wanted it to stay.

W

The Boy King.

The AntiChrist.

A soldier for the legions of hell.

One of the generals for the army of demons.

That is what Sam Winchester was.

"Found 'em." And he certainly hadn't been expecting what he saw walking at the Boy King's side. "Got us a little surprise." He murmured, dark eyes never leaving the couple crossing the street. Sam sure was the perfect gentleman, helping her along, making sure she didn't trip and hurt herself…

"Sure are full of surprises, Sammy."

**_A week later…_**

Jaden watched them loading up the Impala with their hunting gear. She wasn't happy at being left behind but she couldn't very well go with them either.

"Its all your fault." She grumbled poking a finger at her belly. She was in her last trimester and so very ready to get this over with. For one, Jaden was tired of not being able to tie her own shoes, two the hot flashes were not fun, three she was extremely tired of the heavy weight baby Winchester was becoming.

_'Seriously, I'm ready to pop this kid out now.'_ Jaden thought with a glare.

Dean noticed. He sighed, walking towards Jaden holding his arms out to her.

"Baby, you know-."

"Yeah, I know." Jaden glowered waving her hand at him and ignoring his outstretched arms. "Go have fun on your hunt." She pouted and it made Dean smile. Barrabas ran around the adults barking madly, his tail wagging. Sam kept having to order him out of the Impala, a habit he picked up from Jaden. As soon as the Impala's car door or the Mustang's opened Barrabas jumped in. It had been the same with Roque. Sometimes Sam didn't even see Barrabas until the dog was already in the back seat.

"Barbie!" Dean growled. "Get your ass outta my baby."

"His name is Barrabas." Jaden automatically corrected. She whistled and the silver bundle bumped her legs wanting to play.

"You," Dean knelt down and grabbed the floppy ears playing rough for a second before locking eyes with the mutt. "Take care of our girl. Make sure she doesn't go off alone."

"Real cute." Jaden replied dryly as Barrabas gave a bark. Dean chuckled and stood once more.

"Its only a couple of days." He murmured gently sliding his hands up her arms but she still wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry about the nursery… Its almost done-."

"Just like a man to leave things half done." Jaden muttered.

"J…"

"Oh alright." Jaden grumbled finally looking up at him. She could tell he didn't want to leave and that made her feel just a tiny bit better about him going on this hunt. "I guess its all up to me. Go on, leave me with all the work."

"That's my girl." Dean grinned, green eyes teasing. He could see the little frown marring her features but she also tried to hide the twitch of her lips. "Don't lift anything heavy." He ordered pressing a kiss to her lips. "Or climb any ladders… or paint because the fumes… or-."

"Dean!" Jaden laughed pushing him away playfully. "You worry way too much." She smiled unable to keep up the pouting, childish behavior. It was completely different from their first weeks together. There weren't any more awkward silences, she could see he was happier, she never tired of hearing him laugh.

"I wouldn't if you'd just listen." Dean retorted but Jaden only smiled, amused. Sometimes, his worrying could get on her nerves but Jaden liked that he cared, that he was comfortable enough with her to show his feelings.

"Just come home." Jaden murmured pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Dean felt his chest grow tight knowing what he did. That his time was limited and here he was leaving her, leaving them…

"Jaden…" he murmured suddenly unable to let her go. "You know, I…"

"Me too." She nodded knowing what he wanted to say, what he had already said on different occasions. It was the way he looked at her, green eyes intense with a mixture of longing and … Jaden couldn't explain it but she knew what he didn't say. Still, it didn't get rid of the feeling that this was somehow final. She watched him slowly move away from her, watched him get in the Impala, the engine turn over and the brothers drive off…

_'What's wrong with me? He's coming back to us. He's coming back…'_

W

"We'll be back." Sam said into the silence.

"I still won't -." Dean clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead. Thinking about what he was leaving wouldn't help them get the colt back. All he needed to do was think about the colt, finding Bella and then…

"I'll figure something out." Sam promised. Guilt filled him yet again.

"NO." Dean ordered harshly. "Leave it be, Sam."

"Dean-."

"Promise you'll take care of them." Dean insisted. "Promise me Sam. Promise you won't let any harm come to them."

Sam stared into his brothers green eyes, the intensity which shone in them and couldn't deny his brothers request.

He owed him…

"I promise."

**_Three days later…_**

"I wont be long." Pastor Jim said as he carried his overnight bag to his old car. "The Johnson's will put me up and I should be back in a day. Two at most."

"Don't worry, Jim." Ellen reassured him. "The little one isn't due for another month and we'll be fine. The boys should be back in a couple of days."

"And Dean calls to check up on me every night." Jaden rolled her eyes though all three knew she waited for the nightly call and got upset when she thought Dean wasn't going to call. "He probably cheeks the GPS, too."

"After _Peacock_, I wouldn't blame him." Ellen noted dryly.

"Women should stick together, Ellen." Jaden frowned.

"Try not to burn the house down." Pastor Jim quipped with a chuckle. He skipped down the front steps and got into his car.

"Drive safe." Ellen called after him. They watched him drive off, the sun already starting to set. "I still think he should've waited 'till morning." Ellen worried.

"Please, Pastor Jim is just as stubborn as any other man." Jaden shrugged heading into the house. "Just because he wears the collar doesn't mean he's different."

"I suppose…" Ellen closed the door then checked the window frowning but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Still, the feeling persisted…

"So tell me about this Road House, Ellen." Jaden asked. "You're going to rebuild aren't you?"

"Well…"

W


	21. The Hunted

**The Hunted**

**_Blue Earth, Minessota..._**

Jaden wasn't exactly miserable but she wasn't as happy as she could've been.

"And its all your fault." Jaden muttered. "Both of you." But she kept painting, with all the windows open to let out the fumes and a promise from Ellen not to tell Dean. It'd be difficult to keep the blond from noticing how much more finished the nursery looked when he got back from the hunt. Of course he'd be upset, _try_ and berate her for not listening to him but what was he going to do? Undo the painting? That would be a neat trick…

Jaden pulled the headphones out of her ears and listened. She was sure Barrabas had been barking only the house was eerily silent. Sometimes Jaden found Pastor Jim's home a little spooky. Like one of their many haunted houses hunts only there wasn't anything evil hiding out in the house.

_'Beside the Boy King_.' Jaden amended. With a heavy sigh she carefully stepped down from the ladder and headed into the hall. Her soft soled boots made no sound on the boards…

W

Ellen frowned and finally headed to the back door were she could hear Barrabas barking madly.

"What's all the noise, boy?" she asked opening the door and scanning the yard. There was nothing out of the ordinary yet she had the nagging feeling of being watched. "Come on. Inside now." She waved Barrabas into the house closing the door after them. "You sit and don't make a mess." She pointed to the plush bed Jaden had bought not long ago, it was lined in soft fleece with a flannel bottom that kept Barrabas warm. He had two other blankets which the dog somehow managed to throw over himself during the night. Ellen watched him lay in his bed, eyes darting all around the kitchen and ears perked up. It got her attention and the feeling hadn't lessened.

"What is it boy?" Ellen asked in a soft voice. Barrabas perked up, sitting up in the bed and snuffled towards the front door. Ellen straightened and grabbed the first thing she could find, a sharp kitchen knife. With Barrabas at her side she made her way carefully to the front of the house…

W

"Quiet as a mouse aint ya?"

Jaden whirled around at the soft voice, stifling a yell. She pressed a hand to her chest feeling the pounding of her heart.

"You don't scream." He noted. The expression on his features was perplexed, as though he couldn't make up his mind whether it pleased him or not.

Jaden didn't respond, she kept moving away from the black man in Pastor Jim's house, knowing this man didn't belong there. Even if Ellen had let him in, there was no reason for him to be upstairs.

"Now be a nice girl and come down stairs, quiet like."

Jaden shook her head, avoiding the outstretched hand. If she took it, if she went with him…that was the kiss of death. It was over. There wouldn't be any chance of escape for her. And then she remembered Ellen.

"Ellen?"

"Oh she's… downstairs." He said smiling. His yellowed teeth flashed in the dark face and again he motioned her towards him. "Being hospitable with some friends of mine."

"What do you want?" Jaden asked softly. Fear was weaving its way inside of her, there were any number of things that could happen, plenty of scenarios that played out in her mind and in all of them Dean came home to find nothing at all. Just a big mess because Jaden wasn't going to go quietly or easily. She had long ago ceased to be easy prey, the victim. No, Jaden wasn't the scared little girl anymore.

"Sam Winchester."

W

"You're going to have to drop the knife."

Ellen stopped short seeing the shotgun aimed at her.

"And put the mutt on a leash." He added with a nod to Barrabas and his bared teeth.

"Unless you want us to put him down for you."

Ellen turned to the second voice coming in from the back. She gripped the knife in her hand knowing her chances of surviving two shotgun blast was non-existent even the added distraction Barrabas could add.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ellen asked stalling for time and trying to think.

"Us? We're the good guys." The chubby one replied.

"We're doing God's work here. Sam Winchester is evil." The first one said. "It's only right we send 'im where he belongs."

Ellen froze hearing him. They were under the impression Sam was evil but none of the hunters she'd encountered had ever mentioned or voiced any plans of something like this. So where had these men come from?

"Let's put your mutt where he wont be any trouble, eh."

W

"He's not here." Jaden replied though her mind was spinning.

Again.

Bad things were happening because of _him_. Why didn't anyone see that? Why did they insist on defending him?

"But he'll be back."

Jaden rubbed her stomach protectively. The motion drew his eyes to the swell of her belly and Jaden cursed herself for a fool. He hadn't been paying much attention to her baby bump and now his eyes were glued to it.

"And he's gonna find me." he looked at her again. "And a little less of you." He tilted his head, a mocking look of sadness crossing his face.

"Tough talk for some thief breaking in a Pastor's house." Jaden snapped working up some of her anger.

"I'm a hunter."

That drew a surprised breath from Jaden. Everything started to make sense and the fact he wanted Sam only meant someone was finally making her life a little easier.

"Kinda suck then considering you missed your prey." Jaden returned though not as cocky as she wanted to sound.

He chuckled all the while slowly advancing just as Jaden kept backing up eying him warily.

"You're a feisty one." He noted. "Wouldn't have pictured you his type."

Jaden frowned, confusion shown in her eyes and then he snaked his hand grabbing a fistful of her dress sleeve. Jaden yelped and brought her free fist into his nose. He hadn't been expecting the blow or the force behind it. There was a soft crunch and blood gushed from his face but Jaden didn't wait to see what he would do next. All she heard as she ran back to the nursery was an angry roar.

W

"You're making a mistake." Ellen said again as she closed the door to the basement with Barrabas behind it. She could hear his whine and short yipping bark, the sound filing her with sudden despair.

"Sure you think so." The chubby hunter agreed still holding his gun on her. He waved her towards the living room again and as Ellen walked she kept trying to think of someway to get the upper hand. She hoped Jaden was alright, that they hadn't found her and the girl would be smart enough to run instead trying to help. Ellen didn't hold much hope of that knowing the girl as she did. The last couple of weeks she'd found her to be about as stubborn as Dean, more than a match when it came to arguing her point and if the girl was wrong she wasn't about to admit it. You couldn't tell her no because someway, somehow Jaden managed to get her way.

_'Perfect for Dean.'_ Ellen thought rather sadly.

"Let's find a little place for you to wait." The chubby man said.

"Somewhere you won't cause trouble." The other amended. Just then there was a loud crash over head.

"Check on Gordon." The blond ordered.

"Gordon?" Ellen glanced sharply at the men and then they heard the yelling.

**_The Hyperion Hotel..._**

"I'm not waiting around." Sebastián muttered as he snuck through the lobby and into the side patio. There were so many memories of her at The Hyperion but he liked these best. They'd spent a lot of sunny afternoons there, sitting by the fountain, his Mom reading while he played... He remembered the picnic/bar-b-q his Mom had prepared for everyone at AI when they'd first arrived…

_'Six years…'_

Yes, it had been a long time. Too many things had happened but there wasn't anything Sebastián would change.

"Except this." he whispered placing the bag on the grass and quickly taking out his tools. "I'm going to bring you home, Mom." He knew exactly what to do thanks to the twins. And thanks to his Mom, Sebastián didn't need the twins to power the spell.

"Laht've is veo a. Khi gerth tuo ahve, mare, roka, lumbra."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of his Mom, knowing he had to locate her before the last rune could be sent.

"Mare, roka, lumbra. Mare, roka, lumbra. Mare, roka, lumbra…" Sebastián chanted in a soft voice.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota..._**

The door banged shut with a loud crash. Jaden bolted it and looked around the room but her mind was whirling around without a clear thought. She gave a frustrated yell and moved, grabbing the first thing that came to hand.

"Out. I need to get out." Jaden muttered shoving the dresser in front of the door without any trouble, completely ignorant of the fact. "Window."

Jaden was halfway across the nursery when she heard the crash against the door. She whirled around with a gasp but the door held firm.

_"Open it!"_ he ordered and the tone of his voice was commanding. Jaden hesitated where she stood. If she opened the door that was it, she wouldn't escape and if she didn't, if she climbed out that window and somehow didn't fall over the ledge and he caught her…

_"OPEN IT!"_

Jaden flinched and that decided her. Without another thought she pushed on the window until it was open all the way. A cold breeze blew into the half finished room that chilled her even through the sweater dress she wore. Grabbing onto the sill, Jaden carefully put her leg through. She made sure her foot was firmly on the roof before pulling her other leg out, finding it rather easy to move though she reasoned it had more to do with fear than ability.

Jaden was on her feet clutching the window sill when she heard the loud blast. She managed to hold on eliciting a short yelp of fright. He kicked the door but the dresser kept it from opening fully. With his next shove the buckets of paint toppled, spilling on the tarp Dean had laid out.

All Jaden could think of was that Dean would be upset. That was the last of the paint and it had been just enough for the last corner they had left. A dozen things went through her mind as she concentrated on getting around the roof to the trellis, the one with nothing growing on it and had told Pastor Jim was pointless to have.

At that moment Jaden was glad he hadn't decided to remove the 'useless' thing. It was going to be of plenty use to her and then she wondered why Barrabas hadn't alerted them. The horrible thought that maybe the black man had done something to her puppy brought on a bought of tears she managed to hold back. She was momentarily blinded by the shimmer in her eyes which she blinked away.

Jaden refused to think any further on that clutching the awning over her head. She was almost there, to the corner. Once around he wouldn't be able to see her, see where she was headed.

Ellen.

What had he done with her? Because Ellen wasn't the type to go quietly. She was a tough woman, very capable…

Jaden couldn't help wondering what she would tell Jo. What could she say if something had happened to Ellen?

_**The Hyperion Hotel...**_

Sebastían could feel the beads of sweat pepper his face and the uncomfortable heat that surrounded him. He kept his eyes stubbornly closed and concentrated harder.

She was there.

He could feel her…

Fear.

She was afraid…

Sebastían frowned, worried about his Mother but refused to loose sight of what he was doing.

_'Just send her the rune. She'll be fine once you send the rune…'_

She had to be. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to his Mom when he could've helped, could've prevented…

Just concentrate. That's all he had to do, keep the link established, stay with her…

_**Blue Earth, Minnesota...**_

Ellen bashed one of them with the heavy lamp sitting on the desk in Pastor Jim's study. The chubby man gave a loud yell filled with pain and crashed to the carpeted floor. Before Ellen could turn on the godly blond he slammed a fist in her face. She hit the desk with her side and slowly slumped to the floor barely conscious. She barely registered the boot in her side wondering only why it was so difficult to catch her breath.

The echo of heavy boots sounded far away but Ellen fought the darkness encroaching on her vision. With a pained groan she forced her eyes to focus on the study, find the pattern in the carpet, recognize the color scheme and design until the flare of pain was achingly clear. Very slowly, Ellen got on all fours. She focused on the shards of the lamp she'd broken pleased to see she'd spilled some blood and then tasted the copper on her tongue. She ran her tongue over her lips wincing as she found the cut and glared. Anger would serve her best and pushing off the carpet Ellen gained her feet. She was unsteady and clutched her side feeling a stab of pain but straightened almost immediately. She refused to let the little pains in her body slow her down.

Ellen's eyes skipped over the study. In the cabinet to her left, Pastor Jim kept a few guns. Going around the desk Ellen took the key and armed herself.

W

Jaden ran across the field of grass she'd always considered Pastor Jim's back yard. The half assed plan she'd come up with on her way down from the roof was to get away from the black man. Once that was done she was free to go back to the house and get Ellen or call for help, whichever was easiest to do first. Jaden didn't count on being so slow or that he'd storm out of the house.

She clutched at her stomach feeling the baby move and tried to murmur soothingly but the jostling didn't help. Glancing over her shoulder Jaden could see her pursuer sprint from the back porch. She had a good start on him but he wasn't hampered by an 8month baby bump. Fear gripped her and Jaden's breath became short gasping pants that only slowed her down. It wasn't long before she could hear him, a taunting laugh at her feeble attempt at an escape and it pissed her off. She could feel the tears gather in her eyes again, tears of despair and anger because it wasn't enough.

Jaden screamed.

Finally, he'd caught her. Just as she'd reached the edge of the trees lining the pond where she and Dean had spent many afternoons, having 'quality' alone time. She could see the small clearing where Pastor Jim had married them not long ago…

"You do scream." He grinned, pleased while her back was shoved against the tree, its rough bark scratching her soft skin through the sweater.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jaden hissed struggling against the hand at her throat. He only smiled, as if he knew she was lying, fighting against the hopelessness that washed over her.

_'Dean…'_

But he wasn't going to save her, not this time and she knew… He was going to blame himself for this, for what had to come next.

_**The Hyperion Hotel...**_

Ryan walked into the lobby, his dark hazel eyes searching the empty area and frowning. He stopped in the center, a hand raking through the spiky brown hair.

"Where the hell did you go?" he wondered out loud.

"Who?"

Ryan barely flinched at the sound of the vampire's voice. He was getting used to not hearing him come into a room.

"Bastían." He replied facing Angel. "He was upset about…" he trailed off but it was obvious what Sebastían had been upset about. It was the only thing the teenager cared about, thought about and asked about.

When.

"Phade." Angel stated with a slight nod. He turned toward the double doors only to frown. "I saw him…"

Ryan started for the doors, both able to see the brightening light through the foggy glass.

"Sebastían." Ryan called as he broke into a run only for Angel to get to the doors before he did. The bright flash of light blinded them but it was nothing compared to the shudder that tore through the Hyperion.

When the twinkling flashes finally cleared from their eyes both Ryan and Angel found themselves on the ground. Neither could hear, obvious by the lack of sound coming from moving lips.

_**Blue Earth, Minnesota...**_

"You got a demon growing inside."

Jaden frowned, dug her nails into his wrist but even that didn't loosen his hold.

"You're crazy." Jaden hissed only for his hand to squeeze. She couldn't contain the shocked gasp. Suddenly his hand was gripping her belly, his fingers digging in painfully. Her eyes watered, features constricted in pain as he pressed harder.

"I'm going to save the world from another demon, this little anti-christ." He murmured softly against her cheek. Jaden couldn't keep the single tear from rolling down the side of her face. "And then I'm gonna get rid of the Father." Gordon promised.

Jaden tried to speak but she could only manage a croak. Still smiling he loosened his hold, enough she could drag a breath into her burning lungs.

"You're wrong." Jaden gasped. "I'm with Dean."

Gordon laughed, shook his head as he re-assessed her and laughed again.

"I almost… want… to believe you." He said though he didn't sound sincere.

"I'm telling the truth!" Jaden exclaimed finally pulling his hand from her throat. "Its Dean. He's the Father of my baby-."

Jaden felt the sharp sting on her cheek, tasted the blood on her tongue and finally focused on the grass beneath her hands. She whimpered when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head around to look at him. Her eyes widened with fear seeing the long shiny blade in his hand. The serrated edge was bathed red in the setting sun, an omen…

"Please…" Jaden hated having said it, begged-. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to drag in a steadying breath. Begging wasn't going to save her, it wasn't going to change this crazy sicko's mind.

"How disappointing." Gordon murmured, a frown marring his forehead.

"You're wrong." Jaden tried again sounding hoarse through the tears lodged in her throat. Her eyes shone brightly and where his hand pulled on her hair, Jaden felt a throbbing pain begin. It reached her temples, flaring back to the nape of her neck where his fingers were twined in her long mane.

"Sammy's caused enough trouble." Gordon murmured watching her eyes with interest. "He's evil…"

Jaden squeezed her eyes closed again, face pinched as she felt the pain grow.

_"You- you're all to blame!" she cried. Her rotting arm reached down easily lifting Phade from the floor. She had a pretty good grip on her neck. "Your kind always cause trouble. Your war means nothing; your death won't make a diff- aah!"_

_She dropped Phade real quick and finally able to drag in a breath of air she leaned on the wall..._

She gasped as the fresh images bombarded her. One hand clutching at her stomach feeling the baby struggle inside of her.

_"…Just you and me, boss. Come on, Charlie. Let me show you around the chocolate factory."_

_"Mind if I tag along?" Phade came up behind him with a little smile. She was nervous to say the least but they had all come, he couldn't be mad at her for being there too?_

_"Phade?" he looked her over probably looking to see if she had turned evil but all he was going to find was Phade in an ivory colored business suit. Phade figured if they were evil lawyers she might as well go for something light and the heels were comfortable. She could run if she had to. _

_"I didn't- ." Angel began only for Lilah to cut him off._

_"Oh, she was the first one here. Didn't bother taking the limo."_

_Phade leaned closer to Angel throwing Lilah a scathing glare. "Thought they'd blow it up."_

_"Oh." Angel answered though she could see a smile tugging on his lips..._

Jaden screamed, the pain in her head too much to bear and then her stomach cramped. Gordon pulled away slightly, eyeing her warily but then her eyes opened and Gordon couldn't restrain the shocked gasp.

"Demon." He said watching the red-orange glow in her eyes intensify. "You're possessed!" he raised the knife, ready to plunge it down, to kill her-.

"No." Jaden grabbed the knife hand, felt the delicate bones snap between her finger, watched his face turn ashen and heard him cry out painfully. The heat coursed from her, fluttering the long inky waves about her face.

Gordon tried to pull away, to remove himself from the unbearable heat only to cry out in shock and fear as his hand began to melt. The skin just bubbled and fell off as he screamed then his arm was engulfed in flames. The last thing he saw was the bronzed flush suffusing Jaden's skin, as if the sun shone through her before she was also consumed in the flames. Her face a peaceful mask devoid of any pain or discomfort…

**_The Hyperion Hotel..._**

"Sebastian!" Ryan called yet again barely hearing his voice as the sound rushed into his ears all at once. Angel fared no better, if anything he looked as if he were in pain but then the vampire suffered the preternatural hearing...

Fear gripped Ryan as he lumbered to his feet, wobbling unsteadily towards the patio. The same patio he'd found Phade in, half drowned with gills on her neck-.

"Sebastían!" he couldn't get the image of Phade from his mind and worry lined his forehead. Sebastían might not be his, they didn't share DNA but he was the only son Ryan could say he raised. He loved the boy the same as he did their twins, even after the past two years and the trouble with Phade… He was to blame for all of it, for keeping her away from Sebastían. He could understand the boy's anger, his frustration at the pass of time with nothing to show for their trouble because Ryan felt the same way.

If anything had happened to the boy…

"I did it." Sebastían stood on the top stair, his dark hair, so like Phade's, was plastered to his skull and his skin was drenched in sweat. Neither missed the smile on the kids face or the warm glow that suffused his naturally olive skin.

"What?" Angel asked standing just inside the Hyperion. "What did you do?"

"I sent her the last rune." Sebastían grinned, his eyes widening in awe at what he'd done. "She'll come home now." He nodded, convincing himself that what he'd felt, what he _saw_… "She'll come home." He stated, his tone sure.

Angel turned to the lobby just as the bright orbs faded.

"What happened?" Jericho was the first to demand. The twins hurried towards the patio, eyes raking the lobby and then seeing Sebastían froze.

"Sebastían…"

But he wasn't going to let them ruin this. _He_ sent the last rune, _he_ broke the prison the Od VaiLumen had put his Mother in.

Sebastían straightened, feeling as though he could run a marathon if he had to.

"What have you done?" Valkyrie murmured in her softest voice.

Only Angel noticed the glowing shape in the lobby. His features turning hard when he saw who it was that stood there, hands clasped with a look of sadness on her face.

"He broke Phade's punishment."

_**Blue Earth, Minnesota...**_

The hunters stumbled out in to the back yard, their eyes glues to the flaming pyre that had once been a tree.

"Gordon!" Creedy yelled wincing and dabbing at his head where Ellen had managed to split his scalp. On the porch Kubrik stood, eyes locked on the figure struggling towards the house. Even from that distance he could see it was the girl, the one Gordon had said was breeding a mini-demon and she was…

"My… God…" he breathed. Raising his shotgun, Kubrik aimed at the woman who stumbled closer, her body radiating enough heat to scorch the grass at her feet.

W

Jaden felt the cramps start almost immediately, soft pangs, as if her child were protesting her mistreatment. She struggled to keep to her feet each time another pain ripped through her lower back and hips, ground her teeth together and forced herself to breathe deeply… but it didn't stop the warm gush that flowed down her legs.

"No!" Jaden cried, the tears streaking down her cheeks drying almost instantly. "No, its not time."

Another pain sent her to her knees, her bare skin scraping on the pebbles scattered over the grass surrounding what Pastor Jim considered to be his back yard.

She grabbed one, her eyes flashing silver gray in the twilight. Both men had come into the house intent on murder. They thought they were doing 'Gods' work, following divine orders but Jaden could see they were all crazy. They'd been following Gordon, the man who'd almost killed her… she could still feel his hate, the rage with which he fed his hunt for Sam, the Boy King.

She heard the barking snarl first then the first gunshot. Jaden raised her arm, glancing up as she threw the rock. The hunter didn't register the sharp spike protruding from his forehead. His body twitched once then fell back. Jaden watched Ellen fill the other hunter with buckshot. Her stomach roiling at the scent of blood that reached her, seeing the splatter of his guts spill onto the porch as he fell over.

Jaden couldn't contain her pained yell, though she ducked her head clutching at her stomach, the writhing child demanding to be let out.

"Not yet, Please!" Jaden begged now crying in desperation.

"Jaden!" Ellen's voice sounded frightened and then the older woman was at her side hissing at the heat coming off Jaden's bare skin. "What is it? Where are you hurt?"

"Its not time!" Jaden cried yet again and Ellen's eyes widened.

"Heavenly… angels…" she breathed. The dark brown eyes held flecks of gray but then another pain tore through Jaden and Ellen focused on the baby. Jaden winced and hung her head as Ellen wiped a hand across Jaden's face. She pulled back the long waves of inky hair. There was no denying the girl was in pain and it hadn't escaped her notice Jaden's lack of clothes. She wondered if Gordon had…

"Come on." Ellen slid an arm around Jaden's waist ignoring Barrabas and his worried whine. "We're going to the hospital."

"It's not time…" Jaden sobbed, worry drawing her features tight as she gained her feet once more.

"Just breathe and try to stay calm, Jaden. Come on." Ellen helped her up the back steps avoiding the puddle of blood and guts. She called harshly for Barrabas before he got curious and let the door slam shut behind them.

The first thing Ellen needed to do was get something for Jaden to cover up with…

**_The Hyperion Hotel..._**

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked coldly. They formed a half circle in the lobby, the twins, Ryan, Sebastían and Angel facing her.

"The Powers That Be sent me." Cordelia answered not at all bothered by his tone. She knew how he felt.

"For what?" Ryan demanded. "Haven't they done enough? None of you could be bothered to help-."

"They're very upset." Cordelia said. "All the meddling…" she sighed though her expression didn't change. "I tried to tell them it was too much trouble, with Phade-."

"Let me guess." Angel cut in. "They didn't listen."

Cordelia touched a slender finger to her nose with barely a smile.

"She's not here." Sebastián stepped forward, away from Ryan who'd put himself slightly in front of the teenager.

Beside Cordelia a second glow materialized. The light faded leaving a another figure clad in a pearl white suit.

"They didn't send us for Phade."

"Wes." Angel said, no longer surprised to see either of his former friends in the lobby.

Another glow filled the Hyperion's front doors. All eyes turned to find two black leather clad figures.

"Aquilles." Jericho stepped towards his Mother's Guardian.

"Kayzar." Valkyrie followed her brother meeting the Guardians at the bottom steps. They heard Gia come down, her dark eyes taking in all the people in the lobby. Suddenly everyone and anyone was congregating at the Hyperion's lobby.

"What's going on?" she asked warily stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Rompí el hechizo." Sebastián answered drawing her surprised eyes to him. They widened, her hand pointing at the glowing orb that faded behind her nephew.

"It's why we've been sent." His voice sounded heavy as though he carried a burden on his shoulders. It was the same when he looked at you, his brown eyes kind and gentle.

"For what?" Ryan demanded turning to the new figure.

"Who're you?" Gia asked coming into the lobby. "I mean I already know her and I met Wesley but I've never seen you before…"

"I'm John Winchester."

"Winchester?" Ryan's eyes narrowed.

**_Interstate 90, Minnesota..._**

_"Dean…"_

The Impala swerved dangerously yanking Sam out of his doze. He grabbed the steering wheel calling his brother but Dean was busy clutching his head with both hands. Somehow, Sam managed to pull them over, the gravel kicking up behind them and luckily there hadn't been any on coming cars. The tree, how ever wasn't so lucky and Sam knew his brother would _not_ be happy to find his baby with a dented fender.

"Dean." Sam called, his brow furrowed and brown eyes worried. Dean had curled up in the drivers seat, jaw clenched, both hands still grabbing at his skull-crushing it as his fingers dug into the short blond hair.

"Dean." Sam struggled to pull his brothers hand away. Dean gasped a short breath, eyes squeezed shut. "Dean, what is it? What's wrong? Dean!"

His eyes felt like someone had shoved sand in them and was rubbing his eyelids. There was unbearable pressure on his skull and no matter how hard he pressed, Dean couldn't relieve it. One thing he did know-.

"Jaden." He gasped barely able to push her name past his gritted teeth. "Jaden."

"What- Dean…" Sam shook his head, confused as he kept pulling on Dean's hands.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota..._**

Ellen was eating up the miles into town, the Mustang purring as her foot pressed down on the gas. Jaden sat curled in a ball in the passenger seat with Barrabas whining in the back seat. Silent tears rolled down Jaden's face and she hadn't said another word.

"Jim!" Ellen cried in relief as Pastor Jim finally answered his cell. She briefly explained the events of that afternoon ending with their sudden arrival at the hospital. She hung up tossing the cell onto the seat as she ran around the car calling for a Doctor.

Jaden sat in the seat, suffering silently the pains coursing through her hips and lower back. The baby was coming.

It was too soon.

Dean wasn't there.

The baby was coming…

"It'll be fine, Jaden." Ellen soothed as she opened the door and helped her step onto the sidewalk. "The boys are a few hours away. Knowing Dean he'll get here before too long…"

"Its too soon…" Jaden muttered with a grimace.

"It'll be fine." Ellen repeated with a worried frown on her features.

**_The Hyperion Hotel..._**

"Bastían broke their prison." Valkyrie revealed.

"They've come for you as well." Kayzar said moving to stand before the trio in white.

"Us?" Jericho echoed slightly confused.

"You, your sister and brother." Cordelia clarified.

"The Powers That Be aren't… pleased." Wesley noted.

"You're not taking my kids!" Ryan exclaimed, one hand on the butt of his gun.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you." Wesley said.

"He's right," Cordelia interjected moving to stand beside Valkyrie as Wesley moved towards Jericho. "We are taking them and the little one as well." she nodded to John who seemed to sadly go stand beside Sebastián.

"Do something!" Gia demanded of the Guardian's who had yet to voice any protests. Seeing them stand motionless, ignoring her demand she gave a frustrated huff and stalked towards the group. "No se los lleva-ah!"

She gasped as the group suddenly glowed and in the blink of an eye they were all gone. All six of them disappeared.

"Where the hell did they take them?" Ryan demanded of the Guardian's. They didn't respond though looked knowingly at Angel. They gave a quiet nod and the vampire understood.

"Same place they took Phade." Angel answered.

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota..._**

Pastor Jim was the first to arrive at the hospital. He met Ellen in the lobby where they were made to wait. From down the hall they could hear Jaden's voice raised in anger telling the Doctor and nurses it was too soon. Ellen and Jim looked at each other with raised eyebrows and simultaneously headed down the hall. The nurses tried to stop them but then they saw Pastor Jim's collar and didn't bother.

At the door to Jaden's room Pastor Jim couldn't ignore the bruise or still bleeding cut one of the nurses was trying to clean. He'd noticed Ellen's split lip as well and the slightly puffy cheek, anger coursing through him at the audacity of those hunters.

Silent tears were coursing down Jaden's face and she lay very still, except for the occasional twinge of pain that flitted across her features. She cupped protective hands over her belly, a monitor gently beeping in accompaniment with the baby's heart.

"Jaden?" he walked in, stopping at her bedside.

"Pastor Jim!" she seemed relieved to see him though her face grew flushed.

"Hush now, I spoke to the boys. Dean should be here in a matter of minutes." He assured, excluding Sam's worried tone and their sudden stop on the side of the road. Dean hadn't been too coherent aside from muttering her name. Then he heard about the attack and that was enough for added speed.

Jaden shook her head and didn't say another word. It worried Pastor Jim as well as Ellen who, once they were in the hall again, told him Jaden had been unusually quiet. She didn't exactly voice her concerns but Pastor Jim picked up on it.

"Ma'am," a nurse stopped by Ellen's side. "You should get this cleaned."

"Go on, Ellen." Pastor Jim ordered lightly pushing her towards the nurse. "I'll stay here."

W

Jaden listened to the murmur of voices in the hospital, she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the noise, ignore the pains in her body but it wasn't possible.

It was too soon.

She wasn't ready, it wasn't time and how could this happen? How did her life get turned around so- so-. Jaden uttered an angry sound deep in her throat shifting on the hospital bed and then another pain froze her.

"Mrs. Winchester." Footsteps sounded on the linoleum floors. "How are we feeling?"

"Hasta la pregunta es necia." Jaden growled through clenched teeth. "How do you think?" she demanded. Grabbing the sides of the bed she pulled herself higher on the pillows. She was angry and he was the only person available now that she was decided on taking it out on someone.

"I see we're in one of those moods." The doctor smiled, thinking to tease her into a smile. Jaden's eyes narrowed and she wondered if he were new to his post. "You're ahead of schedule and this baby is in a hurry to be born-."

"No." Jaden shook her head.

"Uhm, yes, I'm afraid so." The doctor reiterated with that annoyingly amused smile still in place.

"I said, No." Jaden snapped.

"Okay." The doctor laughed as though his patients were usually out of sorts and just as antagonistic. Jaden didn't much care for his dismissal of her.

"Get out." she ordered glaring. When the next pain hit she didn't feel it as bad.

"Well I can see your-."

"Out!" Jaden tossed her pillow which the doctor apparently didn't find as amusing. "Oow…" she bent over and tried to breathe.

"Its not too late to let the nurse bring you an epidural-."

"I swear to _God_!" Jaden glared at him through her lashes. "Touch me and-mmmmm." She bit her lip feeling her back flare yet again only this time there was no respite. "Ay Dios."

"Alright, that's my cue." The doctor motioned to the nurse standing by the door and the door closed on Pastor Jim who sat patiently in the orange plastic chair in the hall.

W

The nurses at the station heard before they saw the blond man arrive at the information desk.

"Please, calm down sir." The red headed nurse demanded in a soothing tone still full of authority.

"My wife-!"

"Calm down." She repeated again barely keeping from flinching as his green eyes narrowed on her. At his side the dark haired man spoke in a calm voice.

"We're looking for-."

"Boys?" all eyes turned to the Pastor peeking around the corner.

"Where is she?" the blond demanded almost running towards the older man.

"Calm down, Dean." Pastor Jim said holding his hands out to stop his forward rush. "She's fine. The doctor's in with her now-."

Dean didn't wait. He tore around the corner as Sam and Pastor Jim followed on his heels at a slower pace.

"What happened?" Sam asked low voiced.

"Gordon." Pastor Jim replied tightly. "He and two other hunters, Kubrik and Creedy. They broke in."

"Ellen?" Sam asked with a guilty sigh.

"A few bruises, nothing serious." Pastor Jim assured recognizing the guilty look in Sam's eyes. "She brought Jaden here…"

Sam rubbed both hands over his face, mentally berating himself for the attack.

_'They were after me. Gordon wanted me.'_

"We have to go to the house." Pastor Jim said drawing Sam's attention to something productive. There was no need to say why. Sam understood and with a nod he cast a last look at the room his brother had entered. Where Jaden was surrounded by nurses and a doctor… that's where Dean needed and should be.

Sam would go clean up the mess left behind.

He'd take care of it just as Dean would do…

W

Jaden fought sleep and every time her eyes drifted shut she'd jerk awake only to find Dean at her side.

"I'm here." He murmured softly. "We're both here." His lips turned up in a smile, his eyes dropping to the sandy head nestled into the crook of her arm. Dean stroked the soft hair, his chest tight with emotion.

"John Dean Winchester." Jaden murmured as her eyes drifted closed again.

"Hmm?" Dean's brow furrowed, green eyes confused.

"Your son." Jaden said forcing her eyes to stay open. "I think it's a good name…" she trailed off watching him.

"Yeah," Dean nodded after a moment of silence. "Yeah, its- he'd like that." His eyes fell on the sleeping infant, his son. "I'm a Dad." He said in awe, unable to believe this was really happening.

"You have been." Jaden smiled with a soft laugh. "For the past eight months, honey."

"Guess so." Dean murmured smiling. His eyes kept drifting over the sleeping infant, the tiny hand clutching a strand of Jaden's hair, the little mouth partly open and the soft sighs his son emitted occasionally.

"You've got eighteen years left, Dean…" Jaden turned her face into the pillow trying to hide her yawn but Dean was frozen.

"Eigh-." Dean cleared his throat. "Jaden…" he had to say something, tell her that wasn't- that he wouldn't-.

"We can call him JD for short." Jaden murmured unaware of the thoughts running through his mind. "That way its all him. You know? There wont be any pressure to live up to his names because of your Dad's rep… or yours." Jaden smiled again, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I love you." Dean said very suddenly. "You know I do, don't you?" he asked leaning towards her, green eyes intense.

Jaden nodded, a bit of fear clouding her eyes but she didn't voice any worries. She didn't ask him why it felt as though he were saying goodbye. Dean was there, he'd come back and for the moment it would be enough.

"No doubts…" her hand splayed on his cheek, palm warm against his skin. Dean pressed his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured burying his face in her hair.

"We're fine." Jaden replied softly tucking her face into his neck. "Both of us…everything will be alright, Dean…"

But Dean knew better. Time was running out, they'd lost the colt and Bella was nowhere to be found. This latest hunt hadn't gotten them any closer to breaking the damn deal and Ruby-.

_'I should tell Jaden where the bitch is. Tell her so Jack can put this behind him…'_ but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to tell Jaden where ruby was just like he wasn't going to tell her about his deal.

Because he couldn't tell her he was leaving them. He couldn't tell her…

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

W


	22. Penance

**Penance**

**_Blue Earth, Minessota..._** __

Dean hardly left their side. He hovered, was gentle even though Jaden kept insisting she felt fine. She grew annoyed with him for treating her like some delicate flower, as if she'd break with the mildest of breezes.

"You." Jaden grabbed his shirt front and pulled him out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Finally fed up with the gentleness with which he treated her. It wasn't normal- not for him and she'd rather have her tough, smart ass Winchester back.

"Jaden-."

"Not another word, Winchester." She closed the door, her back pressed against it and a smile on her lips. "Now, don't be afraid to get a little rough."

W

Pastor Jim was surprised to find Dean in the rectory. He'd made no attempt to hide his disbelief in the all mighty but it wasn't as if Dean were averse into walking in a church.

"What is it?" Pastor Jim asked. Dean's eyebrows rose and it brought a smile to the older man's face. "The reason you came looking for me, Dean. You're not fond of churches or attending mass…"

"Just because I question the guy upstairs?" Dean scoffed then settled into an uncomfortable stance. "I want to baptize my son." He said softly, his eyes downcast.

_'As though I'd deny him this.'_ Pastor Jim thought with a slight frown.

"Of course." He gripped Dean's shoulder and walked with him out into the darkening afternoon. "This will be soon…"

Dean nodded. There was no time to waste, not when he had a couple of weeks left-.

"I've asked Bobby." Dean said suddenly. "He'll be here in a couple of days. Jaden called RJ-. They're all showing up, all of them." Dean sighed once again tensing up just thinking of the men in her family.

"Everyone?" Pastor Jim asked with a knowing look.

"No, Pastor Jim. She's not talking to the rest of them- I don't-." he shook his head frowning again. He'd tried to get Jaden to call her Dad but she'd walked away without a word. It left him confused and immensely relieved not to have to tell her the rest of what he knew. He wanted to be happy, wanted her to be happy…

"Do we have a godmother?" Pastor Jim asked just for a change of subject. He knew how difficult the coming weeks would be for Dean.

"You could say that." Dean suddenly laughed. "J asked her friend Jack." Again he chuckled and though Pastor Jim found the sight of Dean laughing a happy event he wasn't amused by two godfathers.

"Then…"

Dean looked up choking back the laughter at picturing Jack playing godmother. The expression on Pastor Jim's face wasn't amused and Dean remembered Jaden's concern. That Pastor Jim wouldn't go for two godfathers.

"It's my dying wish, Pastor Jim." Dean said in a rush. The older man gave a tired sigh and dropped his head.

W

Ellen finished setting the plates on the table standing back to survey her work. The dining room had been turned into a buffet. Plates and utensils at one end, the food along the rest and knowing that Garth would be serving the drinks, had prepared a special area just for him. The day would be perfect. Everything would be perfect, it had to.

"And it only took a week." Ellen sighed. She headed into the living room where RJ was waiting.

"I know what she's cooking over there." RJ stated sniffing again.

"Jaden said its one of your favorites. Traditional Capirotada." Ellen smiled walking with him towards the front door.

"Luc taught her." he said with a sad smile. "We usually have it once, maybe twice a year. During the holidays." He explained holding the front door open for her.

"Dad- hello, Mrs. Harvelle." Tim greeted then turned his attention to his Father again. "Dad, we're going to be late."

"Tim, the church isn't far." RJ protested one hand on Ellen's back as they walked down the stairs. "We're the only ones scheduled today."

"Me hubiera dejado romperle la cabeza a Tomás." Tim grumbled holding the passenger side open for Ellen.

"Language Timothy." RJ warned in a mild tone though he wasn't happy with Tomás for not telling them about Jaden and the baby.

_'JD, that's his name.'_ RJ reminded himself. He'd wanted to call Franco, tell him about his little girl, that she was married and now had a newborn. The old man had a right to know but Jaden had been adamant. They weren't to tell anyone. Nobody. And she didn't give an explanation, no reason for the silence.

"After what happened in Lomas del Real with Áreli?" Tim demanded with a scowl.

"She wasn't supposed- she was just going to help." RJ huffed flushing. Hadn't that been partly his fault?

"Uh, we're going to be late." Ellen reminded them. Tim got in and started the car barely waiting for RJ to close his door.

"Buckle up, Dad."

"Watch the road." RJ ordered while Ellen passed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile threatening to light her face.

W

It was late or early depending on the smart ass who answered. The house was finally silent leaving the tired parents to put the sleeping baby to bed.

"I'd rather he slept with us tonight." Jaden murmured rocking JD in her arms. Dean glanced over his shoulder at them, a tired smile lighting his features.

"I knew I'd be replaced eventually." He murmured walking to her side.

"Menso," Jaden whispered turning her face up to him and accepting the light kiss. "I wouldn't dream of replacing you. There's no one I want."

"No one?" Dean asked in a teasing tone as he wrapped his arms around them. He wasn't sure what she was going to answer but he couldn't get over the fact she'd been happily shacked up with Ryan the year before in Los Angeles. Add to that she had another child, a boy much older…

_'The boy's too old to be Ryan's…'_

"Not anyone, Dean." Jaden said gently sliding her fingers over JD's chubby cheek. "You're the only one I'd of chosen…

"Well," Dean shrugged, his cocky smile earning a soft laugh. "I'm irresistible."

"Uh-huh." Jaden shook her head tiredly. "You know, they'll still be here tomorrow. _All_ of them."

Dean let out a groan following Jaden to their bed.

"All of them, all of them?" he fell into the bed pulling the covers aside for Jaden to lay JD at his side.

"Uncle RJ has two more vacation days left, Tim as well. Garth and Jack will definitely be on the road tomorrow night because they have to open Luc's and I need them to make me some money." Jaden laughed. She kicked off her shoes and slipped in bed with her boys tucking her feet under the warm blankets.

"Make you money." Dean echoed chuckling.

"How do you think I've paid for my hunting?" Jaden replied with a slight frown. "Jack was insufferable at first because of- well, just 'cus and then he finally had the brilliant idea of partnering up for Luc's which seemed like a great idea. I mean, they're awesome at the mixing and you've seen them. Garth is the prettier one but Jack… he's got a way with the ladies." Jaden chuckled.

"Jack?" Dean just couldn't picture it.

"He's quiet, not stupid, Dean. And sometimes quiet is just a little more appealing than loud and obnoxious." Jaden glanced at Dean knowing he'd be frowning at the implied insult. "But every woman is different."

"How different?" Dean asked eyeing her warily.

"That depends on the man." Jaden answered softly. "It just so happens I cant help myself around you."

Dean's pleased grin very closely resembled that shit eating grin Jaden had found so annoying in the beginning.

"Even that smile." She nodded snuggling in. "Aside from the pretty packaging and it is very pretty." Jaden assured ignoring Dean's derisive snort. She knew he didn't like being described as 'pretty'. "Its just you, Dean."

He could see the sincerity in her brown eyes, the depth of emotion…

"It could only be you."

W

Dean knew it was only a matter of minutes until his contract was up, until they came for him…

He'd spent the last week enjoying every last moment with JD and Jaden. Having picnics by the pond, long afternoon walks with them. He'd even changed his share of dirty diapers, something Jaden did with ease. Dean tried not to think about why that could be, then again Jaden just said it was a girl thing. A programmed response to being a Mom.

At night they sat up in the nursery, Dean reading from the book of fairy tales while Jaden rocked JD to sleep. Other times Jaden would softly sing lullaby's or pick up on a song Dean would start to hum while he held JD.

It was a normal life, the one he should've had…

"I wanted to live a normal life." Dean confessed. The words took Sam by surprise, he'd always assumed Dean was happy with the life their Father had forced on him. "I wanted what Dad had with Mom…"

Dean stared out at the moonlit night, watched the trees- their leaves swaying in the night breeze. He'd wanted so many things and he'd let the hunting take over his life.

"Dean…"

"I got to see what it was like, Sammy. For a little while I got to pretend it was real, that I could have something normal, innocent…" he smiled but Sam noticed the way his hands clenched the arm rests. "She really did love me."

Sam heard the wonder in his brother's voice, maybe a little trepidation.

"She's also married with a child, one that isn't yours, Dean." He sighed, shook his head tiredly because it wasn't the first time he was telling his older brother the woman he loved had essentially chosen someone else, someone not his brother.

"I know." Dean replied sadly. He glanced at Sam, his smile just a bit glum but he didn't argue anymore. What was the point?

Dean was sure about Jaden's feelings for him, she didn't let a moment go by without letting him know he was her choice.

Dean looked out over the yard, at the lake in the distance and brought up the memory of the picnic he'd taken with Jaden. They'd left JD in the nursery, sleeping. Pastor Jim sat in the rocker reading to him. Dean smiled, this time it was a genuine one as he thought of Pastor Jim reading his bible stories to his son.

_'My son…'_

Yes, he was a Father now and he could suddenly understand what his Father had felt at the knowledge he'd have to leave them alone.

_'Jaden…'_

He didn't want to leave her, either of them but he forced his mind back to their picnic, to precious moments spent under the trees… Dean settled into his chair, head resting on the back rest and closed his eyes.

_"Angel eyes  
My heart relies  
On the love you give to me  
You never let me down  
You're always by my side  
And I'll never, never let you go  
I will never let you go…"_

Sam glanced over at Dean. His brother was humming softly, the lyrics just a whisper…

Whatever came his way Dean wasn't going to let it take her image out of his mind, he was going to cling to each moment he'd lived with her for the past couple of months. Wherever he ended up she would become his safety net, it was her that'd keep him sane.

W

_"Que? A donde vas?" Franco questioned in a hard voice. He wasn't going to like her answer but neither would Mayahuel._

_"Sunnydale. Tenemos que terminar lo que empesamos. Angel will drop us off..."_

Jaden woke with a start. Her eyes took in the darkened bedroom knowing she was alone. The feeling of unease that had woken her didn't abate, if anything Jaden was becoming more anxious. She got up and headed straight to the nursery. Sometimes Dean would be standing over JD, watching their son sleep. Very rarely did she hear him sing, his voice soft… She would stand in the door and listen, wonder why it felt as if time were slipping through her fingers, getting away from them before they'd even begun…

It seemed as though Dean hardly slept anymore. She'd noticed it more in the last week. He was start awake, eyes wild and his heart would be pounding in his chest. He would always say he couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming and Jaden didn't press him. It concerned her that he would lie but hoped that with a little time he'd tell her what was bothering him.

She padded into the dark nursery and up to the crib where JD lay peacefully. There was no one else in the room and leaning over the crib Jaden frowned. Her hand touched the leather coat draped over her son. Worry lined her face because there were plenty of blankets to cover JD.

So why had Dean placed his jacket over their son?

The same jacket she remembered seeing on John. The jacket Dean was ridiculously careful of and all because it had belonged to his Father…

Jaden turned towards the door, her heart was beating rapidly now and the anxiety was becoming panic.

Where was he?

_"We can not change what has come to pass." _

Checking JD one last time she headed into the hall and through Pastor Jim's house. Her feet un-hesitantly carried her towards the kitchen where she could make out two shadows on the back porch. Hands fisted at her sides, Jaden tread softly over the wooden boards to the back door. It squeaked as she pushed it open and the figure on her right shifted. Stepping into the cold night quickly Jaden ignored Sam. She reached a hand to Dean feeling herself grow cold inside. That sense of dread threatened to swallow her hole and her hand trembled.

"Dean?" her voice sounded hoarse to her ears and she tried to swallow, there was no response. Even when her fingers dug into his shoulder, Dean didn't respond though she had to be hurting him.

"Dean…" it was almost a plea as Jaden sank to her knees by his side. His head rolled towards her, his face unnaturally pale. She could see his lips were almost white, his face too slack for him to be asleep. Laying a hand on his chest Jaden tried to feel him breathe, trembling fingers sought out a pulse.

"Dean!" her frantic cry startled Sam from his doze. He jerked up, blurry eyes focusing on Jaden as she struggled to wake Dean. His brother's body slumped over the rocking chair and Sam grabbed him before he could hit the ground. Jaden was half buried under Dean, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kept calling his name over and over holding onto him. She pleaded, begged, demanded and all just by saying his name.

"What happened?" Jaden demanded holding onto a fistful of Dean's shirt. Her brown eyes shone bright with tears but there was something else there that made Sam take a hesitant step away from his sister-in-law.

In the cold night Sam shivered but Jaden didn't seem to feel it. She wore a white tank and gray shorts and though she should've been shivering with cold there was no goose bumps on her exposed skin. Sam could swear her skin glowed, as if she were standing in a ray of sunlight. The air grew suddenly warm as well-.

"What did you do!" Jaden screamed rising to her feet.

W


End file.
